


Pretty Penny Tavern

by Ceata88



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole's a musician, Jay and Skylor are both trans, Multi, Ronin owns a tavern and keeps hiring these kids, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Zane's the bartender, even if they love them, everyone has some kind of issue with their parent(s), it's a resturant AU I guess??, maybe the others will show up in the future, mostly just writing snippets for now, tags might change as I update, there's a bar and plenty of alcohol in this fic as a note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 161,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceata88/pseuds/Ceata88
Summary: It's a night time hang out the locals love and the tourists poke their noses in. It's mostly run by a local group of kids. Cole's the musician, Jay's the roller skating waiter, Zane's the bartender, and Kai and Nya run the kitchen. Sometimes little Lloyd runs around upsetting troublesome customers. It's a pretty chill place to work.If only it was that simple...Everyone has their issues to deal with, on top of the fact they're slowly realizing exactly how many illegal activities their boss, Ronin, is involved in.It's a good thing these kids would do anything for each other.---Cole managed to land the music gig there months ago, but he didn't keep showing up on Tuesday and Thursday nights because it payed well. Nope, he was far more interested in the android bartender who would always watch him when he was on stage.Cole's fairly sure the interest is mutual, but his attempt to find out might not end how he wants it to.





	1. 1.1 Third error message and the system shuts down

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to toss u guys into the middle of this but it was a mostly for fun AU that I don't have the time to write out in full oops. 
> 
> Thankfully it's easy to play catch up.
> 
> Written for day 1 of glaciershipping week, which was listed as Love confessions OR keeping distance, but I love a challenge and did both...
> 
> Yeah this first part is pretty angsty, but I'll be writing the happier sequel later on.

    “Nah, it wasn’t the first time we almost set the oven on fire.” Cole laughed as he twirled the ice cubes around in his empty whisky glass. “Once my dad was really tired after a long rehearsal day. He tried to reheat the rotisserie chicken without taking it out of the bag.”  
  
    Zane grinned as he put the last clean glass back into place. By now most of the bar had been closed down. The tavern had been closed for an hour, but it wasn’t  the first time Cole lingered after a performance. The musician would sometimes spend hours chatting with him. Zane was just glad his boss Ronin didn’t mind, as long as he made sure to finish cleaning before shutting down for the day.  
  
    “That sounds dreadful.” Zane kept smiling as he walked over, resting his elbows on the counter. “It didn’t cause a lot of damage did it?”  
  
    “Nah, smelled kind of bad though.” Cole met his gaze only to look back down at his glass. “And I think I got a piece that had a bunch of ash on it.”  
  
    Zane laughed, letting his metal hands rest on the wooden surface. “Knowing your appetite, you wouldn’t have complained.”  
  
    “Hey, I still have taste,” Cole pointed. “I just didn’t complain because my dad already felt so bad about it.”  
  
    “Thoughtful as always.”  
  
    “Tch, you flatter me too much.” Cole put one of the ice cubes in his mouth and chewed on it.  
  
    Zane just watched, studying the slight furrow of his brow. He used to worry that his staring would bother Cole. It bothered most other humans that came in here. But the android could never get himself to look away when the musician performed. Sometimes it got bad enough that he wouldn’t see the notifications for empty glasses or plates. His boss scolded him far more than once.  
  
    At first he wondered what it was about Cole’s music that kept him so entranced. He never had these issues when it came to the other regular performers.  
  
    Then he realized it wasn’t just the music, it was Cole.  
  
    The musician finally noticed his stare. He cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair and down to his neck. “So, uh, jeez, what time even is it?”  
  
    “It is currently 12:23 in the morning.”  
  
    “Seriously? Damn it.” Cole pushed the glass to the side. “How do I always end up staying here so late. Sorry, you probably want to go home.”  
  
    Zane blinked and tilted his head. “I do not have a house.”  
      
    “What?”  
  
    “When I need to restore power I do it in the office.”  
  
    Cole opened his mouth and closed it again. “That... right. Android. But still, feel bad for taking up your R&R.”  
  
    “Speaking with you is very relaxing.”  
  
    Cole met his gaze and lowered his hand. “Yeah?”  
  
    “Indeed, lately I look forward to it just as much as your music.”  
  
    The musician smiled at him, leaning forward. “Yeah, same here. Honestly I refuse to perform anywhere else if it gets in the way of coming here twice a week.”  
  
    Zane studied the color in his eyes, adjusting his vision to the low light in the room. It was always hard to tell from a distance, but this close he could see the shades of green hidden in the light brown. “You could always come visit even when you don’t perform.”  
  
    “Aw, but then I wouldn’t get to enjoy catching you staring at me.”  
  
    For the first time Zane felt nervous. He almost didn’t even recognize the sensation, like some kind of warning but there was no notification in his field of vision.  
  
    “I do not only stare at you because of your music, although it is nice to hear.”  
  
    “Then why do you?”  
  
    “That is...”  
  
    He went to move his hands. His system was surprised by the additional weight on one of them. He glanced down to see Cole was holding it.  
  
    His nervousness levels shot up.  
  
    “What’s wrong?” Cole frowned.  
  
    “Ah, sorry, I did not realize your hand was there.”  
  
    He laughed for a moment, but it slipped into a frown. “What? Really? You couldn’t feel that?”  
  
    “I cannot feel anything.”  
  
    Everything froze. Cole’s eyes went wide. Neither of them moved.  
  
    “You’re kidding, right?” The musician stuttered. “You have to feel something. I’ve seen you react to contact before.”  
  
    “My system can detect sharp points of contact or pressure, but it is not the same as feeling.”  
  
    “That... wow.” Cole took Zane’s hand again, sliding their fingers together. “I can’t even imagine that.”  
  
    “You do not need to. Perhaps, sometime, you can describe for me what it feels like.”  
  
    “Might have to think on that. Not sure how to describe stuff like this to someone who’s never felt it before.” Cole ran his thumb down Zane’s finger, stopping at each of the joints. “Your hands are cold.”  
  
    “I can warm them up if you like.”  
  
    “Nah, it’s nice.” The musician looked up at him again. “It’s... different.”  
  
    Zane stared again, noting that Cole was getting closer. He ignored his instinct to back up, memorizing the patterns in his eyes.  
  
    “So, you can’t feel anything. Nothing at all.” The musician was whispering, although it sounded more like a song.  
  
    “No.” Zane was still aware when Cole pressed their foreheads together. He decided he liked being this close.  
  
    “Then... just tell me if this makes you feel anything.”  
  
    It took two full seconds for Zane to realize the pressure on his mouth was a kiss.  
      
    He knew what a kiss was. He’d seen plenty of people do it, and would be lying if he hadn’t daydreamed about it himself. He loved to watch it, listen to the people involved giggle, the blissful smiles on their faces.  
  
    But he couldn’t feel it at all.  
  
    Something in his chest sputtered to a stop.  
  
    He couldn’t stand it.  
  
    He pushed Cole back, not hard enough to knock him off his stool, but enough to leave the musician looking shocked, gripping the counter for support.  
  
    “Zane?”  
  
    Too much. Too much emotional data. Anger, frustration, confusion. He could feel the circuits in his processors over heating.  
  
   **[ Force Shutdown. ]**  
  
    All of it went quiet. The processing was forced to the background where it continued to hum. He refocused his vision to Cole’s frightened expression.  
  
    “Zane,” Ronin peeked out from the office. “I know you like hanging out, but I have to leave soon. Can you bring me you drawer?”  
  
    The command kicked his programming back into gear. “Of course, sir.”  
  
    He double checked that Cole’s whiskies were accounted for. Ronin never charged the musician for the first two, a perk to playing on the regular.  
  
    Zane didn’t pay attention to whatever expression Cole was giving him. He remained silent as Zane took the drawer back to the office. When he returned, Cole had finished off the ice. The glass sat at the far end of the counter and he stared at his empty hands.  
  
    “My apologies,” Zane said. “But it is late. You should go home and get some rest.”  
  
    Cole jerked out of whatever trance he was in. He stared at Zane in shock before he frowned.  
  
    “I... yeah. I guess. Are you okay?”  
  
    “All systems are normal.”  
  
    “That’s not what I asked.” Cole got off his stool and tossed his guitar case over his shoulder, following Zane to the door. “You’re acting weird. Like a...”  
  
    Zane caught that. His irritation tried to open back up. He stopped at the door, hand pressed against the glass. “Like a what?”  
  
    Cole didn’t reply. Zane glanced back and could read the realization on his face.  
  
    His chest hurt again. His processor sparked as the sadness and frustration ran through his system. His fingers curled before he shoved the door open.  
  
    “You should get some sleep.”  
  
    “Zane.”  
  
    “I will see you on Thursday.”  
  
    “Zane, wait.”  
  
    He moved out of the way. “Goodnight, Cole.”  
  
    “I’m sorry,” Cole moved in front of him so the android had to look him in the eye. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”  
  
    Zane’s system began to cool down. “No, I imagine not.”  
  
    “Sorry, I just...” He ran his hand through his hair. It always looked so soft. Zane wished he knew what it felt like. “I just... like you a lot. Foolishly assumed you did too, I guess. But I don’t want to fuck this up for good.”  
  
    Zane’s body felt light for a moment. He could easily figure out how Cole felt based on his actions the past few weeks, but hearing it made it feel so much more real.  
      
    Cole liked him, liked talking to him, wanted to kiss him. Admittedly the gesture fell short, but Zane understood the sentiment.  
  
    His emotions running wild in the background slowed to a halt. He blinked as his system reorganized itself.  
  
    “I do not either.” Zane said. “Sometimes it is hard for me to process this much at once.”  
      
    “Sorry,” Cole repeated. “Won’t do that again without asking.”  
  
    “Thank you.”  
  
    “But listen, do you have a day off sometime soon? Be nice to spend some time together outside of here, yeah?”  
  
    Zane frowned. “I do not have days off.”  
  
    Cole’s mouth fell open. “What? You’re kidding.”  
  
    “I do not require things like that.”  
  
    “So what, you just work every single evening?”  
  
    “We are closed on holidays.”  
  
    Cole looked frustrated. He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. “That has to be illegal or something. Isn’t there anything you want to do besides this?”  
  
    Zane hadn’t thought about that in years. Ronin kept him occupied and kept him maintained. All the work kept him from overthinking who he was and what he was meant to do.  
  
    Cole gripped Zane’s arm. “You don’t seriously let Ronin do this to you, do you?”  
  
    His irritation was coming back. “He doesn’t do anything. I agreed to it.” He pulled away from Cole’s hand. “I am not sure I understand your frustration. You are aware that I do not require as much time to recharge as humans.”  
  
    “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should be treated like that. You’re not just a machine.”  
  
    The last word echoed in his head. He saw it popping up in his vision. His irritation burned through his wires and this time he didn’t shut it down.  
  
    He should have known.  
  
    “But I am.” He nudged Cole out of the door. “I am a machine, Cole, and that’s just how it is.”  
  
    He didn’t wait so the argument could continue. He slammed the door shut, retreating to the bar to pick up the empty whisky glass.  
  
    “You okay?” Ronin was leaning against the office doorway, counting a stack of twenties. No telling how long he had been there.  
  
    “Fine,” Zane shoved the clutter in his head into the background again.  
  
    “You know he didn’t mean any harm, right?”  
  
    “That does not matter.” Zane wiped away the fingerprints on the counter. “Intended or not, his words did harm.”  
  
    “You gonna let him apologize?”  
  
    He paused, Cole’s frightened expression running through his mind.  
  
    “Only if he is willing to accept that I am not as human as he imagines.”  
  
    Ronin shrugged and went back into the office. “If you want a day off just let me know. Kai can work the bar.”  
  
    “...thank you.”  
  
    “Dude, don’t mention it. You know I hate taking advantage of people.” Ronin shut the light off and pulled his jacket on. He always struggled getting the left sleeve over his prosthetic.  
  
    “That is a lie. Two days ago you sold a printed canvas painting for two thousand dollars to that tourist.”  
  
    “Shh,” Ronin grinned as he put a finger to his lips. “Fine, I hate taking advantage of my employees. Take a vacation for once. You’ve earned like, fifty.”  
  
    “I would have nowhere to go.” He finished the counter and picked up the glass.  
  
    “Well, Zane, that may be part of the problem.”  
  
    Ronin was out the door before Zane could ask what that meant. Cole must have left as well, as Zane couldn’t detect any signs of conversation.  
  
    The tavern was quiet, dark apart from the lights behind the bar and the lonely street lamp outside. Zane check his vision, all those emotions running in the background.  
  
    He didn’t want this.  
  
    He wanted Cole to come back.  
  
    But what good would that do right now? Cole liked him, Zane liked him back, but Zane wasn’t human.  
  
    He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stomach people trying to pretend he was.  
  
    He would need to talk to Cole.  
  
    But not right now.  
  
    **[ Force Shutdown. ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, Kai and Nya typically work the kitchen, Jay's a roller skating waiter, and Lloyd is too young to work legally but Ronin gives him twenty bucks every time he gets revenge on a shitty customer.


	2. 1.2 Can't Solve a Problem by Ignoring It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have so many snippets I started and need to finish woops
> 
> But people wanted to see the next bit of this so here u go
> 
> This AU has.... gotten so out of hand my word. I'll probably keep writing bits and pieces, in chronological order, get some of the other characters involved 
> 
> As a Warning Cole is going to talk about ODing on alcohol and having a big argument with his dad. 
> 
> This AU was supposed to be simple...
> 
> This scene didn't turn out at all like I planned but it worked out in the end I think

    Zane glanced at the time. Ten minutes past closing, Thursday night.  
  
    It had been over a week since he’d last seen Cole.  
  
    Well, to be more specific, it had been seven days, four hours, sixteen minutes and thirty-five seconds.  
  
    Thirty-six.  
  
    Thirty-seven.  
  
    He glanced away from the timer running in the corner of his vision to stare at the locked door. His nerves made themselves evident with small questions popping up on his screen.  
  
   _Where is Cole? Does he hate us? Is he coming back?_  
  
    “Zane.”  
  
    His vision snapped over to Ronin who was staring at him from the office. Slowly, he was brought back to the present. Jay sweeping under the tables. The clatter of plates and silverware echoed from the kitchen.  
  
    “You okay? You usually have the entire bar organized by now.”  
  
    “My apologies, sir. I am finding it hard to focus.”  
  
    “Yeah, not surprised. You talked to Cole yet?”  
  
    “No... I have not seen him since last week. Where is he?”  
  
    Jay’s sweeping slowed down. He picked up his broom and hurried to the opposite side of the room before resuming.  
  
    The rest of the crew had heard about the argument, it was hard not to with how tight knit they were, but none of them seemed to want to interfere.  
  
    “Couldn’t tell you. He wasn’t here Tuesday either. All he said was that he couldn’t seem to play anything right.”  
  
    Zane snapped upright, grip tightening on the glass in his hand. “That is not good. Is he sick? Perhaps there is something wrong with his voice or–”  
  
    “Come on Zane,” Jay piped in anyway. “He’s obviously upset about last Thursday.”  
  
    After the argument on Tuesday night, Zane had mostly been running on autopilot, refusing to sort out the mess of emotions buzzing through his head. The following Thursday he let his frustration get the better of him, adamantly refusing to look in Cole’s direction whenever possible.  
  
    Despite still functioning fine, Zane’s performance was starting to suffer. He was constantly zoning out. His emotions would try and reopen themselves, causing glitches. He’d dropped at least three glasses onto the floor.  
  
    Ronin’s suggestion for a few days off turned into a demand. Zane still wasn’t sure where to go, but Kai and Nya opened up their apartment for him to chill out in. Sunday to Tuesday was filled with him watching TV, solving puzzles, or taking a stroll to the grocery store to make them all breakfast to show his appreciation.  
  
    It at least gave him time to think, to sort through the mess of data his head had accumulated.  
  
    He missed Cole. He was upset with being treated like he was supposed to be human, of course, but it’s not like he had ever discussed that before. Cole had never even been aware Zane couldn’t feel things.  
  
    They needed to talk.  
  
    And with what Jay said, Zane realized he also needed to apologize.  
  
    He put the glass on the counter. “I need to fix this.”  
  
    Ronin glanced at the glass. “You want his address? I have it.”  
  
    “That would not be wise. Cole does not invite others to his home for a reason.”  
  
    “It’s true,” Jay almost had to shout to be heard. “He always insists on coming to my place when we hang and I live in a trailer.”  
  
    “I will just have to wait for when he is ready to come back.”  
  
    Ronin frowned before he shrugged and returned to the office.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
    Nine days, three hours, forty-three minutes, and seventeen seconds since Zane had last seen Cole.  
  
    It wasn’t that surprising. His only scheduled performing dates were Tuesday and Thursdays. Still, Zane found himself turning to look at the door whenever the bell would ring, hoping it would be a familiar face.  
  
    Now it was ten past closing. His boss had, oddly, not locked the door yet. Usually Ronin was more than eager to keep out any other night wanderers, despite the prospect of money being involved.  
  
    Zane had taken the last of the glasses to the dishwasher for Kai to run through. Now he focused on reorganizing bottles, wiping down the counter, checking for trash, the routine.  
  
    The bell rang.  
  
    Zane turned, “I’m sorry but we are currently–” and then he froze.  
  
    Cole stood there, hand still on the door, eyes wide. There was something off about him. Perhaps the darker circles under his eyes or the fact his hair wasn’t done up as neatly as it normally was. His outfit wasn’t typical either, wearing a hoodie that had to be a few years old and a pair of jeans that had most of the color washed out of them.  
  
    He still had his guitar case over his shoulder.  
  
    Zane shoved his nervousness to the back. He stepped around the bar. “Cole? What are you doing here at this hour?”  
  
    “Hey Zane...” Cole wouldn’t look him in the eye. “Uh, Ronin asked me to, so I’m... just gonna go talk to him.” He pointed to the office and began to head in that direction.  
  
    Zane cut him off, taking a step back when he saw how stiff Cole’s muscles went. “I am sorry. I do not mean seem pushy, but I would like to speak to you.”  
  
    Cole took a deep breath, still not looking up. “Zane, I’m not–”  
  
    “Please?”  
  
    A sigh. “Fine, but let me talk to Ronin first.”  
  
    “Actually,” their boss peered out from the office. “I just called you here so he could talk to you.”  
  
    “What?” Cole snapped. “That’s not what you said.”  
  
    “I know, I’m a liar, big surprise there. If you two want more quiet you can use the upstairs.” With that he was gone again.  
  
    Cole’s breathing was off. Listening closer Zane could hear how fast his heart was beating.  
  
    “Cole, if you are not ready to–”  
  
    “No, let’s get this over with.” Cole moved past him and headed to the stairs.  
  
    The loft was built on top of the performance stage, steps on one side leading up to it. There was only enough space for five small tables and a couple of lounge chairs, but it was a popular spot for large groups to hang out.  
  
    Zane was never that fond of it. Carrying drinks and food up there was a hassle and you couldn’t properly see the stage.  
  
    But it was quiet. Cole took off his guitar case, leaning it against the table before sitting down. His arms were already crossed, gaze fixed on the corner of the room.  
  
    This was not going to go smoothly.  
  
    Zane debated at first if he should sit as well, before deciding his height would only make him look more intimidating. He sat down, resting his hands on the table before moving them to his lap to look less serious.  
  
    “So, now what?” Cole rubbed his eyes. “What did you want to talk about?”  
  
    “I suppose there are a number of things. Um, would you like a drink?”  
  
    Cole cringed, looking nauseous for a moment. “Can we not mention alcohol right now?”  
  
    “I meant water, or perhaps a ginger ale.”  
  
    “Oh,” Cole’s shoulders dropped and he leaned against his chair. “Sorry Zane, I... I’m a mess.”  
  
    “Ronin mentioned you couldn’t play any music.”  
  
    “Nothing sounds right.” The musician mumbled. “Used to use music as an escape but now it just makes me think too hard. Guess I connect it too much with you these days.”  
  
    Zane looked down at his hands, watching the joints in his fingers tighten and relax. “Cole, I am sorry.”  
  
    “What are _you_ apologizing for? I was the one that fucked up.”  
  
    “That is not entirely–”  
  
    “Took me a couple of days to realize what you meant,” Cole continued. “And you had ever right to be upset with the crap I was saying. I was being a selfish asshole who chose to ignore a huge part of your identity to try and get what I wanted.” He ran a hand over his face, pulling a few strands of hair loose. “So, sorry.”  
  
    “But I never addressed these things.” Zane moved his hands to the table. “I never explained to you what being an android is even like. It is normal for humans, I’ve found, to attempt to understand others by using their own perspectives. It does not always turn out right, but it’s normal behavior.”  
  
    Cole squinted and blinked. “You’re losing me.”  
  
    “I should have discussed the fact I could not feel things, or the real reason I never took days off work. I did not because... Well, even androids can daydream about things that will never come to pass. I wish I _could_ feel things, Cole. It frustrates me that I cannot.” He pushed his fingers together, taking note of the pressure, but unable to pick up on anything else. “I wonder a lot about what things feel like, especially where you are concerned.”  
  
    Cole burst into nervous laughter, his hand squeezing the back of his neck. “What? What does that mean?”  
  
    Zane looked him in the eye now. “I wonder how your hair feels, or that scar close to your temple.” His gaze moved to Cole’s shoulders. “I wonder if your skin is as warm as it looks, or the difference in texture between the palm of your hands and your fingertips after you play.”  
  
    Cole’s face turned red enough that it was visible in the low light. Zane briefly switched to his heat vision, trying not to laugh.  
  
    “Zane, what– you think about this stuff?”  
  
    “I am sorry, considering the direction of our conversation last time I never made it very clear that I like you as well. In truth, I don’t think I’ve ever felt such a... strong desire to be around someone before. I’m not sure what to do with it.”  
  
    Cole leaned on the table, his hand covering his cheek. “Maybe a date? If you uh, want anyway.”  
  
    “Ronin has now required I take Mondays off. Would that work?”  
  
    The musician finally perked up, his eyes going just a little brighter. “Yeah, I could do that. What should we do?”  
  
    “I have no experience and little data when it comes to dates.”  
  
    “Well, I don’t know if you’d be that into getting food. Could do a movie. Or just hang out in the park. How much of the town have you seen?”  
  
    Zane shrugged. “Not that much.”  
  
    “Oh man, I should give you the tour then.” Cole sat up, grinning. “There’s a lot of neat places.”  
  
    Zane was glad to see Cole smiling again, but his eyes still looked so tired.  
  
    “Cole, are you alright?”  
  
    The smile fell. “Well, I certainly feel better now.”  
  
    “I am glad, but I feel like I am not the only cause for your exhaustion. Why did you agree to come here, knowing I would working? You seemed rather keen on avoiding this conversation at first.”  
  
    Cole’s vision lost focus. His gaze fell to the table as he curled his fingers. Zane only now noticed the faint bruises on his knuckles.  
  
    “Cole?” Zane said. “Did something happen?”  
  
    The musician snorted and chuckled. His smile was beyond empty. “It’s dumb.”  
  
    “I doubt that.”  
  
    “It is.” His hand ran through his hair before he hid his face in his arms. “It’s dumb. I was dumb.”  
  
    The musician sniffed. Was he crying? Zane shut down his panic before he did something foolish.  
  
    “I understand if you do not wish to discuss it, but I would like to help if I could.”  
  
    “Thing’s just got bad.” Cole looked up, smiling in spite of the tears in his eyes. “Um... you know how sometimes after a performance I’ll get some whisky?”  
  
    Zane nodded.  
  
    “I don’t drink anywhere else, you know. I mean, my uncle introduced me but we don’t allow any alcohol in my house.” Cole rubbed his eyes. “Dad works really hard to shake off his addiction but it helps, you know? Not having it around.”  
  
    Zane’s body went rigid, remembering the few times Jay asked why Cole never invited his dad to one of the shows.  
  
    “But um... last Friday night I... did something really stupid.”  
  
    Last Friday, the day after Zane intentionally ignored Cole the entire evening.  
  
    He couldn’t help but conclude he was partially responsible.  
  
    “Was too chicken to get anything from the bar so I went and bought something and... took it home. Dad wasn’t home. He was out late with my uncles, karaoke night.” Cole covered his eyes with the palms of his hands, taking a long breath. “When he did get home he found me hugging the porcelain throne with a near empty bottle on the floor.”  
  
    Zane flinched, his brain trying to calculate the damage that much alcohol could cause. “Were you alright?”  
  
    “Uh, I don’t remember.” Cole tried to laugh. “Dad had to tell me that he found me, tried to get me well enough to go to bed. I’m just glad he threw the rest of it out, you know? But the next morning... we had a fight.”  
  
    Zane glanced at Cole’s knuckles. “Did he hurt you?”  
  
    “What?” Cole sat up straight, horror etched on his features. “No, no no no, _god_ no. No, my dad would never do that.”  
  
    “The bruises on your knuckles...”  
  
    “I punched a wall, a brick wall.” Cole sighed and held up his hand. Closer inspection showed the faint scabs. “We both just... exploded. I don’t think the screaming stopped until I grabbed my stuff and ran out.”  
  
    “But why so much anger?”  
  
    “Things haven’t been easy since we lost my mom. Both of us are worn out for different reasons.”  
  
    “Did you go back home?”  
  
    Cole was silent, running his thumb over the scabs.  
  
    “Cole.”  
  
    “No, okay? I’ve been crashing at a motel. Can’t even stay with my uncles they’d tell my dad where I am.”  
  
    Zane went over the thoughts running through his mind, trying to find the best way to approach this. He slowly stood, resting his palms on the table.  
  
    “Cole, you cannot solve a problem by avoiding it.”  
  
    “Like I don’t know that.”  
  
    “Then why did it take you this long to come and talk to me? Why did it take Ronin to convince you to come here?”  
  
    “Why didn’t you come find me?” Cole snapped back. “If you wanted to talk that bad?”    
  
    “Because I knew you weren’t fond of people coming to your house. Where else would I have found you?”  
  
    Cole opened his mouth but closed it again. Bit by bit his muscles went slack until he was resting his head on the table.  
  
    “You don’t understand Zane, I said some really awful shit, none of which I want to get into right now.”  
  
    “And you assume your father would rather not see you again? Does he even know if you’re alright?”  
  
    More silence.  
  
    “At least call him, or I will.”  
  
    “Psh,” Cole looked up and  rolled his eyes. “You don’t know his number.”  
  
    “It would not take me long to find. You forget I can remotely hack into cameras, phones, and low security computers.”  
  
    “Of course Ronin would give you that.”  
  
    “He did not, it was already built in.”  
  
    “Hm,” Cole leaned against his hand. “And when do you plan to tell me where the hell you came from anyways?”  
  
    “Maybe sometime after you talk to your father.”  
  
    They had a brief staring contest until the clatter of glasses drew Zane’s attention.  
  
    “Zane,” Kai called from below. “Your dishes are done when you’re ready.”  
  
    “Thank you,” Zane stepped away from the table. “My apologies, but I should finished cleaning up so the others aren’t stuck here all night.”  
  
    “Need some help?”  
  
    “You can help after you call your father.”  
  
    Cole snorted, glaring into the corner of the room. “Jeez Zane, I thought I just got a boyfriend, not a new mom.”  
  
    That made him pause. Boyfriend. He liked the sound of it.  
  
    He smiled as a new idea crossed his mind. He spun on his heel before heading back over. Cole seemed surprised, sitting up straight so that Zane didn’t tower of him too much.  
  
    “You are correct, how silly of me. If you call your father then...” Zane stared Cole in the eye before placing a finger on the musician’s lips. “I’ll give you a kiss.”  
  
    Cole’s pupils got wider. His heart beat faster. He gave a feeble attempt at a glare. “Make it two.”  
  
    “Fine, two, and a bonus for good luck.” Zane gently held Cole’s cheeks before pressing his lips to his forehead. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”  
  
    “R-right...”  
  
    “And Cole?”  
  
    The musician finally met his gaze. “Yeah?”  
  
    “For our date, do you think we could go to the park and you could play me some music?”  
  
    “I could try that, sure.”  
  
    “Good, I miss it.” Zane cheated and gave Cole one more kiss before he let go and headed to the stairs. He only glanced back once, glad to see Cole pulling his phone out of his hoodie pocket.  
  
    He almost skipped down the steps. He could barely identify what was causing the sudden rush of energy through his system. As far as he knew he hadn’t touched any spark plugs. Regardless, he could practically feel all the electricity running through his system.  
  
    “Jeez, Zane,” Jay was leaning on his mop at the bottom of the stairs. “If you grin any wider your bottom jaw might fall off.”  
  
    “Hah, hah,” Zane walked past him. “Tease me all you like, Jay, I have a boyfriend now.”  
  
    “That doesn’t magically stop me from teasing you.” Jay snickered.  
  
    “Perhaps you are just jealous because the android got a date before you did.”  
  
    That stopped his laughter. “Hey, I just haven’t had the right chance yet.”  
  
    “Of course, of course, now get back to cleaning and stop eavesdropping.”  
  
    “Who said I was eavesdropping?”  
  
    “I did. You haven’t mopped a majority of this floor.”  
  
    Jay growled but picked up the mop, heading to one corner of the room.  
  
    Zane could hear Ronin laughing from the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh tbh if y'all have any questions about this AU hmu on my tumblr (ceata88)


	3. 1.3 Gotta Tear It Down Before You Can Rebuild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure people get what I mean when I say this AU got out of hand.
> 
> Welcome to PPT, the restaurant AU that features crime circles and the black market. Also every character comes with a FREE conflict with their parent(s). No extra charge...
> 
> I mean, I figured I should at least conclude the stuff Cole was talking about with his dad. SO UH enjoy this heavy shit I guess. 
> 
> It's only mentions, but there is talk about alcohol abuse, child neglect, and a short line mentioning a suicide attempt.
> 
> Woops.

    Cole took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists. It was too cold. It was too early. Who decided to stand out on a street at eight in the morning in the middle of October?  
  
    He did, because he was too scared to walk down the street.  
  
    He and Zane stood on the street corner that lead to his house. He’d called his dad yesterday, telling him he was alright, but he refused to discuss what happened over the phone.  
  
    Partially because it felt cheap, and partially because he didn’t want to turn into a mess while still at the Tavern.  
  
    So he promised his father he would come home tomorrow. A part of him hesitated, knowing he and Zane were planning on a date, but the android insisted. They could go relax after everything was sorted out.  
  
    Since Zane now had the day off he tagged along, although he promised to wait outside the house. Cole appreciated his presence. It helped knowing he’d have a friend nearby if this somehow went up in flames again.  
  
    Flashes from the argument kept echoing in the back of his mind.  
  
_“Do you even realize what all of that alcohol could have done to you?”_  
  
_“What? You mean land me in the ER like it did to you two months ago?”_  
  
    He flinched.  
  
    A warm hand pressed against his shoulder and he almost jumped. He turned to look at Zane.  
  
    “You’re shivering quite a lot.”  
  
    “Yeah, not sure if it’s the cold or my nerves.”  
  
    “I do not wish to push you, but I won’t be letting you turn around either.”  
  
    “I know,” Cole took a deep breath, smelling the dead leaves on the sidewalk before he began to walk forward.  
  
    Zane followed close behind him. Every step sounded far louder than it should. It felt like something was trying to pull his stomach down to the floor.  
  
    He kept moving, his feet feeling numb by the time he reached his house. The bright red door taunted him.  
  
    “I will be out here if you need me.” Zane gave him a gentle nudge. “You’ll be fine.”  
  
    Cole nodded but his muscles locked up. He had to force his legs up the stairs, holding his breath the entire time.  
  
    He couldn’t pull his hands out of his pockets. He more or less smacked the doorbell with his shoulder, listening to the silly chime ring from inside the house.  
  
    He still couldn’t breathe as he waited, trying to imagine what kind of expression his dad was going to have when he opened the door. This was such a mess. Why did Cole even have to say those things? His dad was right, he shouldn’t have been drinking.  
  
    Cole blinked when he realized no one had answered the door yet.  
  
    Panic flared up in his stomach. He rang the doorbell again, pressing his ear against the wood to listen for footsteps. Where was his dad? It almost never took him this long. Had something happened? Was he passed out somewhere in the house? Cole took a step back, prepared to kick the door down. Damn him for forgetting his keys.  
  
    Then the knob clicked and the door opened.  
  
    Cole froze. Lou stared at him with wide eyes, perhaps a bit confused at the pose Cole was in.  
  
    Relief slowly overcame his nerves. His dad was okay, perhaps a little better than okay. His hair was done, he had on some freshly ironed clothes, he was alright.  
  
    Lou glanced up and down for a moment, before giving a small frown. “Have you been wearing that for the past week?”  
  
    Cole crashed into him, almost knocking them both over as he hugged his father as tightly as he could. His relief was overwhelming and he couldn’t hold back the tears.  
  
    “Cole?” His father rested his hands on Cole’s shoulders but didn’t push him away. “What’s wrong?”  
  
    “Just glad you’re okay.” He choked out. “You weren’t answering the door so I got worried.”  
  
    “No, no, I’m fine. I was just upstairs when you rang the bell.” Lou tightened his grip. “I’m alright, Cole.”  
  
    “Are you?” He let go and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. “Tell me the truth.”  
  
    Lou stared at him for a while, not saying anything. Then he reached out to grab Cole’s wrist, gently urging him inside. “Come on, no use standing in the cold to talk about this.”  
  
    He couldn’t argue with that. He gave Zane a quick glance before following his dad into the house.  
  
    “Would you like some coffee or hot chocolate?”  
  
    “Hot chocolate sounds good.”  
  
    “Then I’ll start making it while you go change.”  
  
    Cole frowned. “Dad–“  
  
    “Get out of those clothes. We can talk after.”  
  
    He took a deep breath to keep his anger under wraps and headed up the stairs. His room was in the same state as when he left. Clothes scattered everywhere and a half filled suitcase.  
  
    In the end, he decided to just run out with what he had.  
  
    Cole put on a fresh pair of jeans, a concert t-shirt he’d never worn and his black zip-up hoodie. With some fresh clothes he could feel his anxiety going down, but it was still bubbling under the surface.  
  
  _“Cole, you know it’s not that simple.”_  
  
_“I don’t care if it is or not. It doesn’t change the fact you’re a huge coward!”_  
  
    He took a deep breath and headed back downstairs.  
  
    He could smell the chocolate in the kitchen. His dad was making it by melting it down rather than using the powder. Cole didn’t say anything as he sat at the table. His father was quietly humming as he stirred the milk, a tune that Cole didn’t recognize.  
  
    Eventually Lou poured the hot chocolate into a pair of mugs. He gently set one down in front of Cole before sitting across from him.  
  
    Cole didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know where to start. There was a monolith of an elephant in the room but Lou was calmly blowing at the top of his mug.  
  
    Cole sighed. “Dad, I’m sorry.”  
  
    “Cole.”  
  
    “I shouldn’t have drunk that. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I shouldn’t have said all that crap–“  
  
    “Cole.” Lou raised his voice. “You don’t need to apologize.”  
  
    He let his mouth hang open for a moment. “What? Are you crazy? I was a complete asshole.”  
  
    Lou nodded and shrugged. “You were, and I appreciate your apology, but my only concern is why.”  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “This has never happened before Cole. I was so wrapped up in being angry and concerned I didn’t try to get to the bottom of it first. So, what happened?”  
  
    Cole fiddled with his mug. “That’s not what I came to talk about.”  
  
    Lou shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. We _need_ to talk about it.”  
  
    “What for?”  
  
    “Because holding it all back is what caused you to crash in the first place.”  
  
    “I already said I was sorry.”  
  
    “Cole, you’re misunderstanding.”  
  
    Cole clutched the sides of his head.  
  
    “I know this isn’t easy for you, but I need you to talk to me.” Lou took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Something caused you to drink all that bourbon and something caused you to... say the things you did. I just want to understand.”  
  
    Cole stared at the contents of his mug. He watched the different shades of brown swirl around, the light foam forming on top. He should have figured this couldn’t all be swept under the rug and forgotten. Not after a fight like that.  
  
    But he didn’t want to explain it. He didn’t want his father feeling worse than he already was. In fact, he was surprisingly calm considering what happened.  
  
    “Why are you so chill right now?” Cole gave him a glance.  
  
    Lou smiled but hit it behind his mug. “The day after you ran off I went to see Yang. I knew I had to sort it out before it got worse.” He narrowed his eyes. “But what about you? Where did you go?”  
  
    “...Motel.”  
  
    “Hmm,” Lou went back to sipping and said nothing else.  
  
    Cole knew it was on him to continue the conversation. He knew it was on him to say something but...  
  
    What did he say?  
  
    Where did he start?  
  
    “I don’t have an excuse for getting drunk like that.” He muttered, stirring his finger in his drink. It was still hot.  
  
    “Try anyway.”  
  
    He let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s stupid. I... the Tuesday before, I tried to confess to the person I like and it turned out awful. I really fucked up and I wound up hurting him.”  
  
    “Him?”  
  
    Cole slapped a hand over his mouth and held his breath. He glanced up at his dad who’s expression hadn’t changed.  
  
    With no other reaction to it, Cole continued. “Yeah, um, he’s... pretty different I guess I should say. I said stuff that upset him. I felt bad about it, but when I saw him again on Thursday he refused to even look at me. I let it get to my head.”  
  
    “Did you ever get to apologize?”  
  
    “Yeah, I did, things are uh, cool now.”  
  
    “Hmm,” Lou smiled wide enough that his mug couldn’t hide it. “Cool as in you’re just friends again or cool as in my son finally has a proper boyfriend.”  
  
    Cole covered his face with his hands and groaned. “Dad.”  
  
    “What? You’d have to tell me sooner or later right?”  
  
    “...yeah, I have a boyfriend.”  
  
    Lou practically squeaked, finally lowering the mug. “Oh, how exciting. Tell me you’ve written him a song or two.”  
  
    “That’s none of your business.”  
  
    “I can’t wait to meet him.” Lou’s smile fell. “After we finish talking, that is.”  
  
    Right.  
  
     “Dad I don’t... I was just mad okay? Do we really have to make a big deal out of all that stuff I said?”  
  
    “Cole, you weren’t saying those things off the top of your head.”  
  
    “But I don’t mean any of it.” He drank some of the hot chocolate to calm his nerves. It did little to help. “I don’t hate you. I don’t think you’re a coward or you’re stupid or... ugh, any of that.”  
  
    “Then let’s start at the beginning.” Lou’s mug was now empty as he rolled it between his hands. “Why were you so angry? Because I was yelling at you?”  
  
    “No.”  
  
    “Because you were hungover and tired?”  
  
    Cole gritted his teeth. “I’m sure it didn’t help, but no.”  
  
    “Were you angry because I was?”  
  
    His fingers gripped the ceramic. He could see the liquid inside shaking under his grip. He felt sick.  
  
     _“What the hell were you thinking? Do you even know what state I found you in?”_  
  
    “I was mad because,” his voice cracked, “you... didn’t have the right.”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “You didn’t have the right to be saying that.” Cole slammed the mug on the table. Hot chocolate splashed over the brim and onto the wooden surface. “You didn’t have the right to be mad at me for making such a stupid decision.”  
  
    “Cole–”  
  
    He stood up, pressing his palms against the table. “Do you still think I’m that naive? I know what alcohol does, Dad. I’ve had to watch what it does to you for eleven years because for some goddamn reason you won’t just quit.”  
  
    His voice shattered on that last word. He collapsed back in the chair, palms pressed against his temple to stop the threatening tears.  
  
    This is why he didn’t want to talk about this.  
  
    “Cole.” Lou’s voice was gentle as he got up from his chair, stepping around the table. Cole held up a hand to keep him from getting to close.  
  
    “I know it’s hard.” He struggled to speak around the lump in his throat. “I know it’s hard, okay? I know I wasn’t there when Mom died. I know I wasn’t...” His teeth chattered before he clenched them together as the tears finally escaped. “But I hate this. I hate having to stand there and watch you do this to yourself. I know you’re trying. I know sometimes you just have bad days, but it’s not fair.”  
  
    He slammed his fists on the table, begging the tears to stop.  
  
    They didn’t.  
  
    “It’s not fair. I was only eight and I started having to do all this extra work around the house, on top of homework, on top of school, on top of music. For the longest time you might as well have not been here. And even now I still end up with days where it gets so bad I panic and call the hospital. It’s still so bad that when it takes you more than thirty seconds to open the door I’m ready to kick it down. It’s so bad that when you don’t answer the phone after the second ring I’m scared you’ve done something dangerous again.”  
  
    Lou put a hand on his shoulder. Cole tore away from the contact, almost knocking over his chair as he stood up.  
  
    “Now you know how it feels to walk in and suddenly find someone you care about in a state like that. I know why you do it. I know it feels like the easy way out because you don’t want to deal with what’s in front of you but...” Cole gripped his hair, almost pulling it out before he let go. “People always act like we only lost Mom that day but... I’m pretty sure I lost both of my parents.”  
  
    He glanced up to look at his dad, blinking to clear his vision. The hurt and realization was evident in his expression.  
  
    Cole sniffed, rubbing his nose and trying to get rid of more tears. It was all in vain as more showed up. He tried to bury his sobs in his wrist.  
  
    “I miss you. I know you’re right here but I miss you a lot of the time. I miss how things used to be when she was still here. I miss waking up and already smelling someone cooking breakfast instead of making it myself. I miss listening to the two of you sing as you did laundry. I miss sneaking out of bed to watch you dance in the living room.”  
  
    He was feeling nauseous again, wishing he hadn’t stood up. “I’m out of the house so much because I can’t stand how empty it is, but I can never stay away for long. I know you’re doing better but... I also know it’s never going to be how it used to be and I just...”  
  
    His tears got the better of him again. He tried to force back the sobs, rubbing his eyes before pushing his palms against them. He tilted his head back and took a deep breath.  
  
    “I’m sorry.” By now his nose was clogged, making his voice sound even worse. “But I can’t... I know you want me to be happy. I know you want me to be okay. I always did my best to pretend that I was because I knew you already had enough to deal with but I can’t–”  
  
    The sudden jerk on his hoodie startled him. The air rushed out of him when he crashed into his father who was hugging him so tight he couldn’t manage to inhale it all back.  
  
    “I’m sorry, Cole.” His dad was the one crying now. “I was in such a haze back then I didn’t realize... Sometimes I would wonder if your age was the reason you recovered so quickly but...” He pulled back, gently holding Cole’s face in his hands. “That wasn’t the case at all, was it?”  
  
    Cole looked down as he shook his head.  
  
    “I’m sorry.” His father rubbed his tears away and fixed his hair. “I’m sorry you were put in that position. I should have noticed.”  
  
    “Dad, it’s okay. You were–”  
  
    “It is not okay.” Lou tightened his grip for a moment. “I am glad you forgive me for it all, but that does not make it okay. There’s so much in your life you never should have gone through. Not all of it was in my control but... I shouldn’t have been so selfish. I should have sent you to live with someone who could have properly taken care of you.”  
  
    Cole jerked out of his grip, stumbling back. “What? What the hell are you saying? What would have happened to you if I did that?”  
  
    “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
    “Yes it does! Who would have watched out for you if I was gone? I know you think I was too naive to know what was going on when I found you out on those cliffs but–”  
  
    “I’m not your responsibility, Cole.” His father’s voice turned stern. “You are not responsible for me, it is the other way around. As a parent it’s my job to take care of you and if I’m not capable of doing that...”  
  
    “Don’t say that,” Cole’s voice was breaking again. “Please don’t say that. I don’t want to think about leaving you behind. Don’t kick me out of here.”  
  
    Lou gave him a small smile. His hands were on Cole’s shoulders again, giving him a gentle squeeze. “You’re eighteen now. I don’t have the right to tell you to go anywhere. Although, it would be wise to consider finding your own place soon.”  
  
    “But Dad, who’s going to–”  
  
    Lou held up his hand. “I can take care of myself, and it’s not like you’d be forbidden from checking in on me. I just think you’d benefit a lot by getting out there and living your own life, Cole.” He sighed, glancing up and down before his gaze settled on Cole’s eyes. “I might never fully get out of this hole, but that doesn’t mean you have to stay trapped in here with me.”  
  
    Cole’s chest hurt, because he knew his dad was right. He kept sticking around because he wanted to help his dad, but in the end he wasn’t even the right kind of help. He had a therapist for that. He had AA meetings for that.  
  
    But having to deal with the reality that the father he knew when he was little was never coming back never got any easier.  
  
    He let himself fall forward, hiding his face in Lou’s shoulder. He waited for his father to hug him before he hugged back.  
  
    “I know all of that sounds really bad.” Cole was surprised his tears were slowing down instead of getting worse. “But I still really love you.”  
  
    “I know you do. I love you too.”  
  
    Cole just stood there for a while, letting himself be held. If he closed his eyes long enough it was almost like everything was back to normal again. He could hear his dad laughing as he held Cole tightly to his chest after his first performance in his kindergarten graduation.  
  
    “So,” Lou gently pushed him back, getting rid of any leftover tears. “When do I get to meet this new boyfriend?”  
  
    Cole snorted. “Probably soon. We were planning to go to the park.”  
  
    “Ah, a first date. You’re not wearing that are you?”  
  
    “It’s casual, dad.”  
  
    “Never heard of it.”  
  
    The pair of them laughed. Cole could feel the pressure leaving his chest, the weight vanishing from his shoulders.  
  
    The room felt a little brighter somehow.  
  
    Lou went to take his mug to the sink. “So is he coming by here to get you?”  
  
    “Well,” Cole rubbed his neck. He finished off his own drink before following his father. “He’s already here.”  
  
    His father turned to look at him. “What?”  
  
    “He’s been waiting for me outside.”  
  
    “Cole!” Lou dropped the mug in the sink as he sped out of the kitchen. “I know you wanted this conversation to be between us but there’s no reason to leave him out there. It’s freezing.”  
  
    Cole rushed after him. “Dad, it’s fine, trust me. The cold doesn’t really affect him.”  
  
    “Nonsense, whether he notices it or not it could damage his health.”  
  
    “Dad listen–”  
  
    “You could have at least told me to make an extra cup of hot chocolate.”  
  
    “He doesn’t really–” Cole reached to stop his father. Too late. Lou threw open the door. The burst of cold air made them both flinch. His father leaned outside, glancing around.  
  
    When he glanced to the left, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.  
  
    Cole flinched again.  
  
    “Hello,” Zane said. “You must be Cole’s father.”  
  
    Lou stared, glanced back at Cole, and then glanced over at Zane again. His expression didn’t change.  
  
    “Dad,” Cole stepped closer. “I can explain.”  
  
    “Your new boyfriend is a robot?” His father wound up shouting.  
  
    “I am an android, technically.” Zane came into view as he stepped around the railing and up to the door. “My name is Zane.”  
  
    Lou opened and closed his mouth at least a dozen times. Finally he shook his head and looked back at Cole again. “Why?”  
  
    He sighed. “Dad, he’s not a typical staffing bot, trust me.”  
  
    “That is correct,” Zane added.  
  
    “Then where did he come from?”  
  
    Cole shrugged.  
  
    “Cole, I trust you know that an android with a strong enough AI to behave like a human is almost unheard of.”  
  
    “Yeah, but can you please stop talking to me like he’s not standing right next to you?”  
  
    Lou glanced back at Zane who was still smiling, arms folded behind his back.  
  
    “Right, my apologies Zane.” He held out a hand. “I’m Lou, Cole’s father.”  
  
    “It is nice to meet you.” Zane took his hand.  
  
    Lou squeaked and jumped back, slamming into Cole. The musician took a moment to catch his breath, holding his father upright.  
  
    “Dad? What’s wrong?”  
  
    “Cold hands.”  
  
    “Oh!” Zane looked at his palms. “My apologies. I turned off my heaters while waiting to conserve energy.”  
  
    Cole found himself laughing as he stepped forward. He ran his fingers over Zane’s. The metal was so cold it almost stung.  
  
    “Well let’s not keep standing in it.” Lou gestured to the living room. “Come inside while Cole tells me why his first real boyfriend is an android.”  
  
    They all stepped inside and Lou shut the door, still rubbing his palms together.  
  
    “I’m your first real boyfriend?” Zane smiled and tilted his head.  
  
    “You are indeed.” Lou headed back into the kitchen. “He thinks I didn’t know about the huge crush he had on this color guard from high school.”  
  
    “Dad,” Cole hissed.  
  
    “Come on, spill it, how did you two meet?”  
  
    “He performs at the Tavern, as you might already know. I work the bar there.”  
  
    “Oho,” Lou looked back at them to smirk. “Flirting with him after work, huh?”  
  
    Cole scoffed. “Only cause I kept catching him staring at me.”  
  
    Zane’s system let off a high pitched beep before he laughed. It was the first time Cole saw him get this shy.  
  
    “Well, you know, you draw attention when you perform.”  
  
    “Does he now?” Lou turned on the sink as he washed out their mugs from earlier. “I wish I could see that.”  
  
    “I could show you. I’ve recorded most of his performances.”  
  
    “What?” Cole snapped his head over to Zane. The android blinked, his eyes suddenly seemed so much brighter. “You do?”  
  
    “W-well I record a lot of things.”  
  
    Cole leaned closer. “You ever re-watch them?”  
  
    “Sometimes?” There was that beeping noise again.  
  
    He laughed. “Zane, are you embarrassed?”  
  
    “Ah, perhaps? It’s not common for me to feel this nervous.”  
  
    “That’s adorable.”  
  
    Zane’s eyes suddenly turned pink before he covered his face.  
  
    “Good grief you two.” Lou turned off the sink and grabbed the towel to dry his hands. “You’d better head out before all this sweetness gives me a cavity.”  
  
    Cole stuck out his tongue. “Figured you’d still have some questions.”  
  
    “Oh I do, but it seems I won’t get much chance to ask between all this flirting.”  
  
    He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Fine, I’m going to get my guitar.”  
  
    “You two have fun.” Lou leaned against the counter. “I’ll be expecting all the details when you get home.”  
  
    Zane lowered his hands. “Do you want me to record the date?”  
  
    Lou laughed. Cole sputtered before he almost shoved Zane over. The android apologized but Cole only heard half of it. His father was still laughing.  
  
    It had been a long time since he laughed that loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did change the summary for the whole fic, since I'm gonna make new summaries for every little story bit I do in here. Hope it doesn't end up too confusing.
> 
> If anyone wants age references for these characters...
> 
> Cole - 18, Jay - 16, Kai - 16, Nya - 15, Lloyd - 11, Zane is an android and doesn't rly age like people, but he was built six years ago. 
> 
> Ronin is 45
> 
> Why does a fifteen year old have a job at a restaurant??? because Ronin can make fake IDs that's why. 
> 
> Up next, Zane's inevitable tragic backstory and Jay's friends only now find out he's adopted.


	4. 2.1 You Dragged Me Out at 10 AM for This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole thought they were going to get lunch, not talk about how suspicious their boss and everything around him is.
> 
> And it's not like he doesn't have questions, but he's not sure he's brave enough to ask. After all, he's pretty sure everyone in the Tavern has secrets.
> 
> And maybe some stones are better left unturned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have something more casual, I mean, mostly

    Cole sighed and tilted his head back against the sofa. The Sunday morning news had long since faded into a thirty minute loop of the national weather. The background music sounded like a terrible modern rendition of Beethoven's Pastoral Symphony.   
  
    It was quiet.  
  
    He glanced back down to check the time. 10:14. His father still wasn’t up. It concerned him a bit, but it’s not like either of them had things to do. He’d let his dad rest.  
  
    Despite the two cups of coffee his eyes began to drift shut.  
  
    The blaring sound of a car horn startled him awake.  
  
    Well, less of a car horn and more like the broken bugle tune that’s played before an army leader screams “charge!”   
  
    Only one person had a car that made that noise.  
  
    Cole got up and stomped over to the door. The morning chill almost convinced him to stay inside. His sleep shirt was too worn to deal with the cold.  
  
    But he stepped out anyway, frowning at Jay’s car. If you could cal lit that.  
  
    The thing was a monstrosity. An amalgamation of car parts that fit together, but only just. The back end looked like a van while the front looked like a station wagon. The wheels were all different as well as the hub caps. Not a single part of the outer shell was the same color.  
  
    It looked awful, but it ran great. Jay often boasted about the fuel efficiency, breaks, stereo system, and the built in mini-fridge and coffee maker. He even said it could float on water, but Cole had his doubts to that.  
  
    “Cole,” Jay got out of the car and rested his arms on the roof. “You still aren’t dressed?”  
  
    He ran a hand over his face. “I wasn’t aware we were going somewhere. Why didn’t you just text me instead of blasting that horn?”  
  
    “Don’t text and drive dude. Besides, what’s the big deal?”  
  
    “My dad’s asleep.”  
  
    “At ten?”  
  
    Cole glared.  
  
    “Oh, uh, sorry.” Jay ducked behind the car. “Can you hang or not?”  
  
    “Where are we going?”  
  
    “Doña Rocío, they have a special today. With two meals you get bottomless salsa.”  
  
    Cole rolled his eyes. “What, just us? Sorry Jay but I’m taken.”   
  
    Jay popped back up to glare. “No, you gay ass, Kai is here.”  
  
    The back window rolled down halfway. Kai, sporting a pair of sunglasses, flashed him a peace sign.  
  
    “What, no Nya?” Cole grinned.  
  
    “For the record, she has a big math project.” Jay stuck his nose in the air. “You coming or not?”  
  
    Cole scratched his head. Not like he had other plans. “Yeah, gimme ten minutes.”   
  
    He darted back inside and started another pot of coffee before going to his room. He put on some warmer clothes and piled his laundry together. He needed to do that when he got home.  
  
    By the time he got back to the kitchen, the coffee was done. He poured half of the pot into a mug, adding a touch of creamer and a spoonful of sugar.   
  
    He stirred the drink as he headed back upstairs. The door to his father’s room was shut, so he gave it a light knock before nudging it open.   
  
    “Dad?”  
  
    Lou groaned in response, face buried in his pillow.   
  
    Cole tried to smile. “Sorry, did Jay wake you up?”  
  
    Lou turned his head. “Is that who that is?”  
  
    “Yeah.”  
  
    He shook his head. “No, I was already awake.”  
  
    Cole’s stomach twisted but he didn’t show it as he put the coffee on the nightstand. “Made you some coffee, and there’s pancakes in the oven.”  
  
    Lou ran a hand down his face.  
  
    “Don’t gotta eat it, just letting you know.”  
  
    “No, I will, thank you.” His dad forced himself to sit up, his eyes still distant. “Sorry.”  
  
    “Hey, don’t apologize. It’s Sunday.” Cole shrugged.  
  
    “Any house chores?”  
  
    “Well I was gonna do laundry when I got home–”   
  
    “I’ll get it.” Lou slowly picked up the coffee, giving it a few stirs.   
  
    “You don’t need to–”  
  
    “It’ll give me something to do.” Lou took a sip. The heat seemed to wake him up. “Go have fun with you friends. Where is he dragging you off to anyway?”  
  
    “Doña Rocío, something about endless salsa.”  
  
    “Don’t eat too much.”  
  
    “Okay dad,” Cole headed to the door. “Call me if you need something.”  
  
    “No, I’ll bother your uncles instead.”   
  
    He laughed, “Love you.”  
  
    “Love you too.”  
  
    Cole snatched his phone, wallet, and keys on the way out, checking that the door was locked. He climbed into the front seat of Jay’s car. The whole thing smelled like coffee and day old french fries. Charms from his favorite games dangled from the rear view mirror as well a year old air freshener.   
  
    Cole glanced at the mirror to look at Kai, only now realizing he wasn’t the only one back there.  
  
    “What is Lloyd doing here?” He turned in his seat to look at the kid properly. Jay pulled off the curb and onto the street.   
  
    Lloyd was indeed sitting next to Kai, wearing a matching pair of sunglasses and sipping out of a gas station cup that was half his size.  
  
    “His dad got called into work and asked me to babysit.” Kai shrugged.  
  
    “So you got him a liter of soda?”  
  
    “No,” Lloyd stuck you his tongue. “I bought it. Got rid of five awful customers the other day.”  
  
    “You buying lunch too?”  
  
    “You wish.”  
  
    Kai laughed.   
  
    Cole settled back into the seat. He glanced at the ridiculous amount of homemade buttons along the dash leading down to the radio. He took that time to listen to what was playing, only to frown.  
  
    “Jay, what the hell are we listening to.”  
  
    “Uh, NPR, duh.” Jay glanced both ways before making a left turn. “They’re doing this whole bit about the possibilities of recycling styrofoam.”  
  
    “Nerd,” Cole mumbled. “You really think Lloyd wants to listen to this?”  
  
    “Oh I don’t care.” Lloyd slurped at his drink. “If I get bored I’ll just steal Kai’s phone.”   
  
    “Yeah, not this time twerp.” It was hard to tell if Kai was glaring with his sunglasses. “I don’t need you sending more of your dumb selfies to my sister.”   
  
    Lloyd said nothing and just went back to his drink.  
  
    Cole rolled his eyes. He never figured out where the kid picked it up but he could pickpocket like no one else he’d ever seen. There were far too many times they forced him to empty his pockets at the end of the night in the restaurant to make sure he didn’t steal any credit cards.   
  
    Ronin probably wasn’t the best influence for him.   
  
    They got to the restaurant without incident. It was early enough that the Sunday lunch crowd hadn’t shown up, but there were still a number of occupied tables. Cole took in the smell of peppers and spices, as well as the faint smell of sugar. This place always had the best desserts.   
  
    “What, didn’t want a kid’s menu?” Kai snickered at Lloyd after they found a table. The younger kid was pouting because they made him leave his soda in the car.   
  
    “Shut your face. I’m plenty big enough.” Lloyd picked up the menu, the huge sheet of text completely covering his face.  
  
    Cole leaned against his hand, trying not to laugh. “Kid has a point. He’s almost at that age when the growth spurts are going to hit. He needs his food.”  
  
    “I hope I’m taller than Kai.” Lloyd said.   
  
    “Yeah you wish, short stuff.” Kai nudged him.   
  
    Cole picked up his own menu. “Kai just because you’re taller than Jay doesn’t exactly mean you’re tall.”  
  
    “Leave me out of this.” Jay said.   
  
    A staffing bot came by to take their orders. It almost felt surreal to Cole to speak to a robot that spoke in such a monotone. They were still friendly, of course, but it was all programming. No flashes of expressions or quirks to show their personality.   
  
    Cole watched it head back to the kitchen, only to be interrupted by Jay elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “Think she’s cute?”  
  
    “Oh shut up.” Cole shoved him back. “Are you ever going to drop that joke?”   
  
    “Maybe when I can wrap my head around the fact you decided to date an android of all things.”   
  
    “Yeah, says the guy who names all the stuff he builds and cries when it breaks.”   
  
    “Excuse me, but those are my children. And it’s not like I date them.”   
  
    Kai sighed. “Will you both shut the fuck up?”  
  
    “Hey,” Jay snapped. “Don’t cuss in front of the kid.”  
  
    Lloyd snorted. “I already know what ‘fuck’ means.”   
  
    They all went quiet after that.   
  
    The chips and salsa were quick to arrive. Lloyd scrambled to steal a handful of chips, not dipping any of them of course. Cole ate slower than Jay or Kai, still a tad full from the pancakes he had that morning.   
  
    “So,” Jay said around a mouthful of corn chip. “I guess I should mention the real reason I invited you all here.”  
  
    Cole paused his chewing. “What, it wasn’t for the chips?”  
  
    “No, just hear me out.” Jay swallowed. “We need to talk about Ronin.”   
  
    Kai frowned and lifted his sunglasses up to his head. “What about him?”   
  
    “Look, I know I’m not the only one who’s noticed all the weird shit that goes on in that place.”   
  
    Cole shrugged. “Sure, but I’m not about to ruin the only place where I have a regular performance.”  
  
    “Same,” Kai went back to his chips. “Dude I get paid thirteen bucks an hour on top of splitting the tip jar at the bar.”   
  
    Jay seemed to pout. “I don’t know about you guys, but as nice as the money is I would at least like to know who exactly we’re working for here. I don’t want to end up getting stuck in a huge mess.”   
  
    Cole could understand that much. Hell, did they even know Ronin’s full name? Was his name even Ronin? He’d seen his fair share of strange things in that place. Not that he’d ever talk about the weirdest.  
  
    He didn’t go into Ronin’s office alone anymore.  
  
    “Just hear me out, okay? I knew about the one secret door to under the stage, but did you know there’s another one behind the bar I found?”   
  
    Kai tsked. “Did it even have anything in it?”  
  
    Jay laughed out loud, glancing around the room before leaning forward to whisper. “How about two cases of firearms that I’m fairly certain _aren’t_ legal.”   
  
    Cole choked on his salsa. The chips scratched at his throat and he desperately reached for his water.   
  
    Lloyd looked up from whatever he was staring at in his lap. “What, like guns? That’s cool.”  
  
    “That is not cool.” Jay hissed. “That’s dangerous. Why does he have crap like that?”   
  
    Kai tried to seem unconcerned, but his eyebrows were pressed together. “Probably the same reason he has an entire shelf of stolen paintings in the basement.”  
  
    “What?!”  
  
    “Yeah, only saw them once. Figured it was safer to just not mention it.”   
  
    Jay looked like he was about to hyperventilate when their orders arrived. The whole group took the time to eat. Cole tried not to get stuck in his own thoughts.  
  
    Ronin had been shady from the start, but he at least seemed like a decent guy. He always made sure his employees were doing alright. If anyone was feeling ill or out of sorts they got sent home. Hell, he was one of the few restaurants around here that had paid vacation for part-time employees. Back when Cole’s father ended up in the ER Ronin had been more than willing to help pay off the bill.   
  
    It wasn’t hard to believe that their boss could be involved in some dangerous business, but it was hard to believe he was a bad person.   
  
    Whatever business he had on the side, it wasn’t likely he would let any of them get hurt because of it.   
  
    “You know,” Jay wiped his mouth with his napkin. “We’re forgetting the weirdest thing Ronin has, and it’s always right in front of us.”  
  
    “His wild prosthetic arm?” Lloyd said. “He told me it can work like a taser.”   
  
    “No,” Jay paused and frowned. “Wait, can it really?”   
  
    “Jay, focus.” Kai said.   
  
    “Right, yeah, does no one ever wonder about Zane?”  
  
    Cole couldn’t keep himself from glaring. “What about Zane?”  
  
    “Whoa, calm down.”  
  
    “He’s not _that_ weird.”   
  
    Kai shrugged. “He kind of is though. I mean, I get what Jay is trying to say. An android with that much personality that’s...”   
  
    “Ridiculously rare.” Jay continued, far more confident with Kai backing him up. “I’ve done the research into AIs, trust me. We’ve advanced robots with the ability to recognize surroundings, pick out information based on the smallest input, even notice stuff in the environment that we can’t.” He ate another mouthful of chips. “But an AI so advance you almost can’t tell it apart from a human? Literally unheard of.”  
  
    Cole crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “If Zane exists there has to be others.”  
  
    “Maybe, but all I said was that it was unheard of. If any others do exists they aren’t released to the public, meaning they’re...”  
  
    “Illegal.” Kai mumbled.   
  
    “Exactly. So that begs the question. Where did Ronin get Zane?”   
  
    Cole’s stomach twisted. It wasn’t like he hadn’t wondered the same thing from day one, but he’d never been brave enough to ask. Even Zane seemed reluctant to talk about it.   
  
    “Has he told you anything, Cole?”  
  
    He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kai before shaking his head.  
  
    “No, mentioned he might at some point, but right now I’m just as clueless as you are. But... based on what he has told me I don’t think he’s there because he has to be.”   
  
    “Meaning?”  
  
    “When I got upset about him not having any days off he told me that Ronin didn’t force him to do anything, that it was something he chose to do. I don’t think Ronin actually ‘got’ Zane as much as it’s some kind of mutual agreement.”   
  
    Jay tilted his head. “So, like what, Ronin’s protecting him somehow?”  
  
    “Hey, it’s a good town to lay low. There’s so much weird shit the tourists aren’t going to talk about it. And none of the locals here would sell out their neighbor.”   
  
    “Yeah,” Lloyd giggled as he finally pulled what was on his lap to the table. “Why I like being here way more than where my mom is.”   
  
    Kai glanced over and glared. “Hey! That’s my phone. Where did you get that from?”   
  
    Lloyd just snickered, leaning it out of Kai’s reach as the camera noise went off. When Kai got up to reach farther the kid ducked under the table. The whole thing shook and Cole gripped it to keep their drinks from falling over. A moment later Lloyd appeared again, darting across the floor toward the bathroom.  
  
    “Get back here.” Kai shouted as he took off after him.   
  
    Cole laughed as he watched them tear through the restaurant. One lady shrieked as they past her.   
  
    “Cole.”  
  
    He looked back over at Jay, who’s expression was eerily serious.  
  
    “Yeah?”  
  
    “You know you’re my best friend, right?”  
  
    He opened his mouth to reply but snorted instead. “Really? _I’m_ your best friend?”  
  
    “Shut up and just listen to me. I know you love Zane, but I think it’d be a good idea to figure out where he really came from. I don’t want you getting involved in something dangerous.”   
  
    Cole’s first instinct was to argue, but he knew Jay was right. If Zane wasn’t supposed to be here, then it was possible the people who built him would be looking for him.  
  
    And would do anything to get him back.   
  
    “Yeah, fine, I’ll try and bring it up sometime.”   
  
    “Cool,” Jay glanced toward the bathroom. “Should we go get them?”  
  
    Cole snorted, stealing food off Kai’s plate. “Nah.”   
  
    “You asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misako, Wu and his adopted son Morro live in another city. It sucks, because I love Misako's character, but she did Lloyd so dirty in the show u know
> 
> Also no, Jay is never going to stop asking Cole if he thinks certain robots are cute


	5. 2.2 You Might be Asking the Wrong Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about some mood shifts
> 
> So I tend to update tags as they become relevant but I went ahead and put in all the ships because I realized some people might not wanna get invested in something that has one of their notps RIP 
> 
> Yes, skylor and pixal are gonna be here, eventually

    Cole knocked on the door to the tavern, burying his face farther in the collar of his hoodie. Even the afternoons around here were getting colder than he’d like.  
  
    Zane opened the door, his face immediately lighting up. “Cole, you’re early.”  
  
    “Yeah, gotta talk to Ronin, and, you know.” He smiled as he stepped closer. “Didn’t get to see you yesterday.”  
  
    “Ah, my apologies, but it’s for good reason.” Zane grabbed Cole’s arm and tugged him inside so he could shut the door. “I think you will like it.”  
  
    “Yeah?” Cole turned to face him again. “What were you–”  
  
    Zane suddenly pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together. The contact wasn’t unusual, but it was sudden. Cole could only blink and study Zane’s expression.  
  
    The android’s eyes were closed. Then he smiled. Then he laughed.  
  
    “Uh? Zane what’s going on?”  
  
    Zane took one of Cole’s hands and held it against his cheek before he laughed even harder. “Your fingers are cold.”  
  
    “Yes?” Confusion kept flooding his mind until the realization hit him. “Wait, you can feel that?”  
  
    “Yes!” Zane squeezed his hand. “Ronin found someone with the tech to give me an upgrade to my sensors.”  
  
    “So you can feel stuff now?”  
  
    “Well, still not in the way humans do I imagine.” Zane let go. “But my pressure sensors have a much wider range now, and I can detect temperature.”  
  
    “Dunno, that sounds pretty close to how humans feel things.” Cole smiled. “So uh, is that upgrade applied to everything?”  
  
    Zane paused, perhaps confused by the question. Cole could practically see the numbers flashing in his eyes.  
  
    Then Zane smiled again and leaned closer. Damn the fact this android was taller than him.  
  
    “Cole, if you want to kiss me you only need to ask.”  
  
    Cole laughed to get rid of his nerves. “Kind of waiting for the phase where I don’t even have to do that.”  
  
    “Well, some sort of warning would be nice.”  
  
    “That’s fair.” Cole’s death grip on the strap to his guitar case relaxed. He reached out with one hand, tapping Zane’s bowtie before he trailed his fingers over the android’s neck. “How’s this?”  
  
    “It’s fine.” Metal fingers dug into his hoodie. “But you’re too slow.”  
  
    For someone who supposedly didn’t feel much, Zane almost always initiated kisses. Cole could never object.  
  
    But those were always quick and gentle.  
  
    This time it was much different.  
  
    What started as soft and short shifted into something much more intense. One hand was tangled in his hair, the other pressed against his back to pull him as close as possible. When it wasn’t enough, Cole slid his arms over Zane’s shoulders to lift himself up.  
  
    Cole would never explain to Jay how amazing the cool metal felt against his skin.  
  
    He could do this all day.  
  
    Except, unlike Zane, he needed to breathe. He broke the contact, although he still hovered close enough for their noses to press together.  
  
    Zane was humming. Cole hadn’t quite picked out if the sound was verbal or just something his system did when he was happy. “You’re warm.”  
  
    “That so?” Cole smiled and kissed his cheek. “You like it?”  
  
    “I do. It’s wonderful.”  
  
    Cole kept trailing kisses up his cheek. The android started to giggle. “You just say the word, Zane, and I’d never let go.”  
  
    The humming got louder.  
  
    “Yo, Zane.”  
  
    Cole’s feet thudded against the creaky wooden floor when the android let go. They both looked over at Ronin who was leaning against the hallway wall.  
  
    “Glad you two are having fun, but it’s twenty till opening and there’s still a lot of prep.”  
  
    “R-right,” Zane’s eyes had gone pink. “Sorry sir.” He pulled away from Cole. “Um, sorry, but I need to–”  
  
    “It’s cool.” Cole shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. “We can just pick it up later.”  
  
    Zane fidgeted for a moment, the joints in his fingers clicking. Then he headed back to the bar, but not before tapping their foreheads together one more time.  
  
    Cole watched after him for a moment, his smile faltering. He couldn’t let himself get this caught up in a daydream. Not when he had no idea what the future held.  
  
    He turned and headed over to Ronin, who had that shit eating grin on his face.  
  
    “Nice hair.”  
  
    Cole rolled his eyes and tried to fix it. “Whatever boss, you got a minute?”  
  
    “Sure, performance related?”  
  
    “Er, no.”  
  
    Ronin’s smile dropped. He glanced around the dining area before jerking his head toward the office and heading inside.  
  
    Cole hesitated to follow. He never liked what he wound up seeing in there. He convinced himself to move by telling himself over and over again it was just his imagination.  
  
    He subconsciously ran his palm over the scar on his forehead.  
  
    “What’s up?” Ronin asked as he shut the door.  
  
    Cole didn’t reply for a moment, taking in the office decorations. Even on his first day the room didn’t feel like an office at all apart from the laptop on the desk. Even that seemed off, with more wires plugged into it than a server. All of them ran along the walls, taped to it in organized patterns. Shelves were cluttered with boxes and papers, but the tallest ones had some kind of decor. A trophy, a jar of what looked like a petrified snake, and a whole line of animal statues that Cole would swear were made out if ivory.  
  
    “Look, you don’t have to tell me.” Cole finally looked back at Ronin. “But something’s been eating away at me for a while.”  
  
    “And what’s that?”  
  
    “Where did Zane come from?”  
  
    Ronin’s expression didn’t change, but he stayed quiet for a while.  
  
    Then he turned his gaze away. “I can’t tell you that.”  
  
    Cole frowned. “Can’t or won’t?”  
  
    “Can’t, I don’t know where he came from.” Ronin sighed and cracked his neck. “I can only tell you where I found him.”  
  
    His heart stopped for a moment. “Where you found him?”  
  
    “Yeah, I was digging through a scrapyard a few towns over for some spare materials. Wound up finding half an android instead.”  
  
    The air was ripped out of his lungs. He gripped the strap of his guitar case as he forced himself to inhale. “Half?”  
  
    “Poor kid was a wreck. Missing two arms, half his torso, both his eyes were shattered.”  
  
    “How?”  
  
    “Beats me, lot of the damage looked like it was from some kind of grenade.”  
  
    Cole decided not to ask how Ronin knew that. His head buzzed with plenty of other questions. Why was Zane even there, in that condition no less?  
  
    Ronin continued. “Thought I found myself a free staffing bot. Took me a few weeks to get all the parts to patch him up. Imagine my surprise when he starts behaving like, well...”  
  
    Both of them peeked out of the office. Zane was in the middle of prepping strawberries, humming one of Cole’s songs. He ran into one that was over-ripe, squishing it between his fingers and laughing.  
  
    “Like that,” Ronin finished the thought. “He was behaving so human it felt wrong to... ‘own’ him. I asked if he wanted help getting somewhere, but he’s stuck around ever since.”  
  
    Cole frowned and moved back into the office. “But you have no clues as to where he’s from?”  
  
    “Sorry, but no.” Ronin walked over to his swivel chair and sat down. “With most of his equipment gone it was hard to put a pin on his primary function. I know whoever built him was in a new league of robotics at least.”  
  
    “Because of his AI?”  
  
    Ronin shook his head. “That’s part of it, but no. His power source was damaged but intact. If it could function fully that sucker could power this whole building ten times over.”  
  
    Cole found himself staring at the lights. A flash of green had him looking back down. “What?”  
  
    “Yeah, and knowing how compact it is just makes it wilder. Whoever designed it knows what they’re doing.”  
  
    Cole peeked out again to watch Zane. The android was talking to Jay who was putting out the silverware.  
  
    “You couldn’t fix it?”  
  
    “Didn’t know how. We’re lucky it runs at all, even if he has to recharge every night. If that thing ran proper he could probably go months without stopping.”  
  
    Cole frowned. Something didn’t sound right about that.  
  
    “I get the feeling a power source like that wasn’t built with battery life in mind.”  
  
    “Me either,” Ronin shrugged. “But I never asked. Far as I’m concerned it’s none of my business. Which reminds me, Cole.”  
  
    He pulled himself back into the office. The room felt colder. “Yeah?”  
  
    Ronin tapped something under his desk. The office door slammed shut.  
  
    Cole spun around and tried to shove it open. It didn’t budge. Panic surged up in his chest and only got worse when Ronin stood up.  
  
    “Relax kid, I’m not going to hurt you, probably.”  
  
    Yeah, that was reassuring. Cole pressed himself against the door, trying to stay as far away as possible.  
  
    “Just have to be curious about why you’re so curious.”  
  
    Cole took a deep breath to calm down. “Well, he is my boyfriend.”  
  
    Ronin stepped closer, his eyes never moving. “Then why not ask him?”  
  
    Cole opened and closed his mouth, scrambling for an excuse.  
  
    He didn’t have one.  
  
    He exhaled and met Ronin’s gaze. “Because we’re not clueless. Kai’s seen the paintings. Jay’s seen the rifles. I’ve seen you talking to strange people after closing. We’re not dumb.”  
  
    Ronin’s gaze relaxed and he stepped back. “Of course you’re not. I know I’m not entirely subtle. It’d be impossible to work with you kids and keep you completely in the dark.”  
  
    “I’m not asking you to tell us everything or whatever. Just enough that we don’t get caught up in this.”  
  
    “Well, I’ve got good news and bad news. Bad news, you’re already caught up in this.”  
  
    Cole’s stomach twisted. The temperature was still going down. He saw another flash of green in the corner of his eye.  
  
    “The good news is, you’re barely caught up in it, and I plan on keeping it that way. Trust me kid, it’s easier to just stay in this line of work than to try and escape. This is as far out as I’m going to get.” Ronin went back over to the desk and hit another button. Cole could hear the door unlock.  
  
    “I like this Tavern, and this town, keeping my other line of work keeps me from making enemies. Make sense?”  
  
    “Sure, but we don’t–”  
  
    “I wouldn’t ask you to do anything that would trap you permanently. I guess it’s weird to ask you to trust me but... trust me. I’ve uh, already got plenty of blood on my hands. I don’t have plans on making it worse.”  
  
    Cole felt a chill. Someone was watching him.  
  
    “You okay kid?”  
  
    He looked at Ronin, trying not to pay attention to the shadow standing behind him. “Yeah, yeah...”  
  
    “Look,” Ronin stepped around him and opened the door. “Before I get back to work, can I give you another bit of advice?”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “This is an assumption, but the reason Zane doesn’t tell any of us where he’s from is probably because he’s afraid of how we’ll react.” Ronin put his hands on his hips. “This place and the people in it are all he has. Knowing that, I’d think long and hard about asking him. If you’re not prepared to stick around depending on what you find out, you’re better off just walking out the door right now.”  
  
    Cole swallowed. The shadow slowly vanished as well as the chill. He leaned back to look out the door again. Jay was showing Zane something. The android laughed and clapped his hands together.  
  
    “Zane likes you, a lot, trust me I know.” Ronin smiled when he rolled his eye. “So if you do plan on sticking with him no matter what, make sure he knows that.”  
  
    Cole nodded, still watching Zane. He couldn’t tell what the android was holding in his hand, but he laughed even louder.  
  
    Cole adored Zane, but Ronin was right, he needed to think about how much of a risk he was willing to take. With the current state of technology Zane was a near impossibility. His power source suggested that it was required to keep him online while something else drained all the excess energy.  
  
    Whoever built him probably wanted him back.  
  
    Zane turned enough now that Cole could see his smile. His blue eyes were bright, dazzling. Somehow they always carried so much emotion, despite being artificial.  
  
    Cole narrowed his eyes. If whoever built Zane wanted him back, they’d have to get through Cole first.  
  
    “Seems you’ve made a decision.” Ronin leaned against his shoulder, grinning at him. “But, listen, I’m pretty attached to that android myself. If you end up hurting him, I’ll end up hurting you.”  
  
    Cole stared at him, his panic returning.  
  
    Ronin kept smiling before he burst into laughter, slapping Cole on the back. “Aw, come on, I’m just messing with you Cole.” He stepped back into his office, hand on the door. “Well, mostly.”  
  
    The door shut before Cole could reply.  
  
    He stared at the office sign, dumbfounded, until he heard footsteps.  
  
    “Cole,” Zane skipped over to him. “Look at this. Jay just gave it to me.”  
  
    He glanced down at the object in Zane’s hands. It was a small plastic jar with some kind of pink substance inside. Looking closer Cole realized it was noise putty.  
  
    “It is fascinating. It looks like a liquid, but it feels more solid than that.”  
  
    Cole smiled. “Yeah, you should try touching jello sometime.”  
  
    The android pulled the putty out of the container, crushing it in hand. His eyes had to be glittering as he gasped.  
  
    Cole shook his head, laughing. “You’re going to be excited like this for a while, aren’t you.”  
  
    “Is it annoying?”  
  
    “No, god no, it’s adorable.”  
  
    Zane’s system beeped as he tried to put the putty back in the jar. “Ah, I’m glad. I apologize if it gets repetitive this is all just so–”  
  
    A short but loud fart noise popped out of the jar and echoed down the hall.  
  
    Everything went quiet for a moment. Cole bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his laughter, waiting to see how Zane would react.  
  
    The android frowned. “Jay did not tell me it did that.”  
  
    Cole couldn’t take it anymore. His laughter burst out and he tried to muffle it by covering his mouth.  
  
    Zane soon followed after, using the putty to repeat the noise once, twice, a third time. After every single one his laughter got louder and louder.  
  
    “God,” Cole studied the android’s smile. “I love you.”  
  
    There was that beeping noise again as his laughter quieted down. He put the cap back on the jar. “It is... nice to hear that.”  
  
    “I can say it again if you want.” Cole took one of Zane’s hands, running his thumb over the joints.  
  
    “Later, we both still have work to do and the tavern opens in five minutes.”  
  
    “Hmm, fine.” Cole brought Zane’s hand closer. He could smell the chemicals from the putty. “I’ll talk to you after work.”  
  
    He pressed a gentle kiss to Zane’s knuckles before he let go.  
  
    Zane beeped twice this time, his eyes going pink. Cole just snickered as he stepped past him and headed for the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun facts: while none of the kids have elemental powers in this AU they all have a little something something that isn't exactly enough to be considered a super power, but enough that if you heard about it you'd be like "what that's wild"
> 
> give you two guesses as to what Cole's is. 
> 
> ........................................
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Listen, Zane is ace but he tops~~


	6. 2.3 Think of Some Better Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *belts this out a mile a minute waddup*

    Sometimes the contrast between the noise in the tavern during it’s busy hours and the silence after it closed were unbelievable.   
  
    By now everyone else had gone home, even Ronin stating he had to be out of there early. Cole couldn’t tell if he genuinely had something to do or if he was just giving him and Zane more time to talk.   
  
    Cole still wasn’t sure if this was the best time to ask.   
  
    By now the whole place was clean. Cole even surrendered his water glass so Kai wouldn’t have to leave the dishwasher on. Only the lights around the bar were lit, reflecting off the bottles as Zane rearranged them for tomorrow. Cole never figured out why the android couldn’t just leave them in the same space.   
  
    Maybe he got bored.  
  
    “You are here awfully late.” Zane commented as he swapped another pair of bottles.   
  
    “Is that you trying to kick me out?”  
  
    “No, I am simply pointing it out to fill the silence.” Zane glanced over at him. “Is something on your mind?”   
  
    Cole looked up at the ceiling, eyes following the molding that was lined with even rows of pennies. “Debating if I want to ask you something.”   
  
    “It is a bit early for marriage proposals, isn’t it?”  
  
    Cole laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Not that.”   
  
    Zane abandoned his bottle arrangement as he stepped over to the counter. “Then what is it?”   
  
    Cole forced himself to look his boyfriend in the eye, chewing on the inside of his lip. “I’m sorry.”  
  
    Zane frowned. “That’s not a question.”  
  
    “No, I just... I should have just asked you first. I asked Ronin instead.”  
  
    “Asked him what?”  
  
    “Where you came from.”   
  
    Everything went quiet. Zane’s expression was completely blank, unreadable. Cole couldn’t even find the traces of numbers in his eyes.   
  
    “He told me where he found you.” Cole continued. “I don’t know if he should have, if you even wanted me to know so... sorry.”   
  
    Every second of silence felt like a nail in a coffin. Zane still wasn’t moving or emoting. Cole squeezed his hands together, trying to keep his nerves under control.   
  
    Finally, Zane blinked and his eyes flashed before moving to the side. “No, I am sorry, I seem to have given you the wrong impression.”  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “It is not that I do not wish for you to know. I trust that you would not abuse that kind of information. It is more that I do not like to think about it.”   
  
    “Oh,” Cole’s muscles relaxed. “Sorry for bringing it up.”   
  
    “It is understandable that you are curious. If you wish to know, I will tell you.”  
  
    “Hey, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Cole held up his hands. “I get not wanting to talk about shit.”   
  
    Zane gave him a small smile and reached out for one of his hands. “Indeed, but trying to keep them hidden never works out, does it?”  
  
    “No, guess not.” Cole watched as Zane lightly ran his fingers over his, as if studying the dips and curves.   
  
    “What did Ronin tell you?”  
  
    “That he found you in a scrap yard. That it looked like you got blown up by something. That your power core was built with enough juice to power this building ten fold.”   
  
    Zane laughed, leaning closer until their foreheads touched. “Cole, what do you think I was built for?”  
  
    “Dunno, but not bartending.”   
  
    More laughter. He gently turned Cole’s hand over to trace the creases in his palms.   
  
    “My creator–my father–Dr. Julien, was a brilliant robotic scientist. His work was recognized by many, and the government eventually hired him to develop... weapons.”   
  
    Cole blinked and looked up. “What?”  
  
    “Machines for warfare were simple enough for him, it became tricker when they requested him to build something that could one day replace soldiers.”  
  
    “Is that what you are?”  
  
    Zane met his gaze. His free hand gently pressed a finger against Cole’s lips.  
  
    Right, quiet time.   
  
    “AIs weren’t advanced enough at the time. Even with their ability to gather data and draw conclusions there are too many unknown variables in the field. My father decided to take on the task of developing something completely new.”   
  
    His fingers moved from Cole’s palm to his wrist, rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie.   
  
    “He succeeded, more than he intended. An AI advanced enough that it was almost human... the first of my kind I suppose.”   
  
    “Was it lonely?”  
  
    “I did not have time to think on it. Not long after realizing what he had really created, my father took me and his research and ran.”   
  
    “Why do I feel like that didn’t end well?”   
  
    “Because I am here.” Zane’s smile faltered. “We only got so far before their agents caught up. My father forbid me from engaging them but...”   
  
    Cole covered Zane’s wandering hand with his own. “You don’t have to keep going.”    
  
    Zane’s gaze became distant, fixed on a point that Cole couldn’t see.  
  
    “I... do not like weapons, Cole. Is that strange? I was designed to be one but I cannot stand them.”   
  
    “You’re not a weapon.”  
  
    “Of course not. Not anymore. I had Ronin remove anything else that was leftover after...”   
  
    Cole squeezed Zane’s hand tighter. He was scrambling to find something to say, to keep Zane from getting stuck in his head.   
  
    “Zane, what happened?”  
  
    “It was a bomb trap.” Zane’s eyes seemed duller. “I moved to protect him but...well, after that the next thing I can remember is waking up in Ronin’s workshop.”   
  
    “Zane–”  
  
    “I still don’t know if I’m glad that my memories remained intact or not. Sometimes I wonder if it would just be easier to believe working here was all I was ever meant for.”   
  
    Cole let go of his hand and reached up to grab the android’s face. He forced Zane to look him in the eye.   
  
    “Listen to me, forgetting all of that wouldn’t be better.”   
  
    “Would it not be? My weapons, my power source, almost nothing about me is fitted to complete my original directive. Starting over would make no difference to me.”  
  
    “And would you really be okay with forgetting your father?”   
  
    Zane didn’t reply to that.   
  
    “I know how it feels, trust me. I know how it feels to lose a parent. I know you drown yourself in work and hobbies to try and keep your mind focused on anything else besides the fact they aren’t around anymore. But... forgetting doesn’t help. You think it’d be easier if you didn’t remember, because it wouldn’t hurt anymore, but then you’d have to forget all the good things too.”  
  
    Cole let go, crossing his arms as they rested on the counter. “Come on, tell me something fun about your dad. At least one thing.”   
  
    At least Zane’s eyes lit up, his eyes fixed ahead as he dug through the information.  
  
    “He liked birds, a lot. Once or twice he snuck me out to the garden where he’d feed all the pigeons. The birds recognized him by then, I think. They would always fly over as soon as he stepped outside.”   
  
    “You ever feed them?”  
  
    “Ah, I tried, but at the time I was easily frightened by them.”   
  
    Cole laughed at the image of Zane running from a flock of birds. “My mom’s favorite animals were big cats, like tigers or jaguars. We never got to keep a cat though, my dad has a severe allergy. She used to collect stuffed toys of them instead. She had this giant tiger one that I adored when I was little. Kept trying to ride it, but it would always collapse under my weight.”   
  
    Zane was finally smiling again. “My father used a lot of games to exercise my thinking. One of our favorites was Battleship. The more I played the quicker I could work out where all of his ships were, but he always tried his hardest to fool me.”   
  
    “My mom was all about sporty games. God save you if you pulled out a water gun in the summer.”   
  
    “Oh my father had one of those toy guns. I think it was another exercise, but he got such a kick out of sneaking up on me with it.”   
  
    “God, imagine the terror they would have created.”   
  
    Both of them were laughing now, the sound echoing in the empty restaurant. Cole’s hand sought out Zane’s again.   
  
    It was always bittersweet, thinking about his mom this way. He could still remember the sound of her laughter as she jumped out from behind the corner of the house, super soaker in hand.   
  
    He didn’t want to forget that.   
  
    “Thank you, Cole.”  
  
    “Hm?”  
  
    “It is nice to remember these things.”   
  
    “See? You’ll have to tell me some more stories later.” Cole grinned wider, but it soon faltered as other questions floated into his mind. “Um, Zane, do you think the people who were after you and your dad still are?”   
  
    Zane stopped smiling as well. “As long as they think I’m at the bottom of a scrap heap I imagine not but... perhaps that could change.”   
  
    “Do you think your dad could still be alive?”  
  
    “There is no way of knowing and I suppose I am not optimistic enough to believe so.”   
  
    “Seriously?”  
  
    “I am a robot.” Zane shrugged. “Toying with baseless possibilities has always seemed meaningless to me.”   
  
    “Can’t argue with that I guess.” Cole ran his thumb over Zane’s knuckles. “But if I recall, you once told me you daydreamed.”   
  
    Zane smirked. “The possibility of being with you was not baseless.”   
  
    “Whatever, smart ass.” Cole let go of his hand and crossed his arms again. “Have you toyed with the possibility of these people finding you again?”  
  
    “I have.”   
  
    He looked up. “And what would you do?”   
  
    “This place is my life now. I have no intention of leaving it, but I also have no intention of bringing any harm to you or the others, if that makes sense.”   
  
    Cole shrugged and stood up, pulling his guitar off the nearby seat. “Yeah, it does, but you might want to factor in the fact there’s no way in hell I’d let anyone hurt you.”   
  
    Zane smiled and glanced down. “I appreciate it, but you are far more fragile than I am.”  
  
    “I’m not that fragile.”  
  
    “Doesn’t matter.” Zane leaned across the counter, poking Cole on the arm. “Humans are so much softer, less bullet proof, and harder to repair.”   
  
    “Shut-up and let me save my boyfriend.”   
  
    Zane chuckled, gripping Cole’s jacket and tugging him into a kiss. “Thank you, Cole, but please do not do anything reckless.”  
  
    “I won’t make promises.”   
  
    “Hm,” Zane lightly shoved him back. “Go home and get some rest. It is past one.”   
  
    “Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you Thursday.” Cole headed toward the door. He paused, fingers on the handle. Zane didn’t have a reason to stay here every night, did he?   
  
    Cole opened his mouth but closed it again. Enough questions. He could ask him next time.   
  
    He opened the door, cringing at the blast of cold air. “Night Zane.”   
  
    Zane flashed him a smile. “Goodnight Cole.”   
  
    He didn’t want to stop staring but tore his eyes away and headed out into the dark. He zipped up his jacket, trying to keep warm as he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed out to his car.   
  
    When he climbed inside he turned it on, making sure the heater was running before pulling out his phone. He sent Zane a quick “I love you” before tossing it onto the passenger seat.  
  
    It immediately buzzed.   
  
    He left the car in park, reaching over for it once again.  
  
 _ > Don’t text and drive._  
  
 _ > I’m not driving yet_  
  
    He stared at the screen for a few moments before an image popped up. It was an older gentleman, his hair brown but clearly starting to go grey. The glasses on his face were lopsided as a pigeon pecked at them from his shoulder. He didn’t seem bothered by it at all, delighted actually.   
  
    He stood out in a garden on a cobblestone path, surrounded by the birds. In the background Cole could see a fountain, and to the far right part of a building.   
  
_ > This is my father._  
 _ > It is easier to send images over text. _  
  
 _ > Didn’t even know you could do that_  
  
    Another few seconds passed and Cole got another image, this time of himself. He was laughing in the hall, probably from when Zane was making all the sound with the noise putty.   
  
    Zane followed the image with a wall of heart emojis.  
  
 _ > Ur so gay _  
_ > How many pics of me do u have?_  
  
 _ > That’s a secret._  
 _ > But also endless because I can snapshot anything in my memory drive. _  
  
_ > That’s slightly creepy_  
  
 _ > Go get some sleep._  
  
 _ > Ur the one sending me gay texts _  
  
_ > You opened this conversation with “I love you.” _  
  
_ > Smart ass_  
  
    He was about to put down the phone when it buzzed again, featuring a photoshopped image of a donkey with a graduation cap.  
  
 _ > Where the fuck did you get that??_  
  
 _ > Google._   
  
    Cole laughed, letting his head bump against the steering wheel.   
  
_ > Seriously, I love you_  
  
 _ > I love you too. _  
_ > Which is why I want you to get home and get some proper rest._  
  
 _ > Fine, I’m going now_  
  
    He tossed the phone on the seat again. At least by now the heater was working, getting rid of the numbness in his fingers.   
  
    Though, honestly, the warmth in his chest would probably take care of it soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next, Jay, Nya and some guy named Cliff Gordan 
> 
> And after that, wtf is up with Kai's parents


	7. 3.1 Good News Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay just wants to find a way to spend more time around his crush. He doesn't need his birth father suddenly trying to butt into his life. 
> 
> I mean, how much emotional crap can one kid deal with at once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna regret posting this at this hour but merry shitscram please ignore the typos
> 
> I hope y'all like how I write Jay's reaction to his birth father because idk why we didn't get something at least similar in canon

    Jay hummed as he skated over to the bar counter. The empty dinner tray was still tucked under his arm. He paused at the corner, watching Zane put everything back into place now that all the drink orders were done.  
  
    “So, Zane.”  
  
    “Jay,” the android smiled at him. “We have work to do.”  
  
    “Hey, those three tables have their food and I’ve got five minutes. Stop dodging the question.”  
  
    “I am doing no such thing.”  
  
    “Liar,” Jay skated down farther so the android had to look at him. “The people want to know, Zane, what made you want to date a human?”  
  
    Zane laughed, “The people? Or just you?”  
  
    “I’m sure the people do too.”  
  
    “You listen to too much talk radio.”  
  
    Jay sighed, his head dropping. “You aren’t going to tell me, are you?”  
  
    “I will,” Zane flicked his forehead. “You’re just too easy to tease.”  
  
    “Smug bastard.”  
  
    The android was still smiling as he returned to work. “Besides, I don’t know why you’re so curious. I can’t imagine it’s that different from how you feel toward Nya.”   
  
    “Humor me. You are a bit of an engineering marvel.”  
  
    “How flattering,” Zane tossed a couple of stray ice cubes onto the drain. “But fine, what do you want to know?”  
  
    Jay leaned farther across the counter, eager. “Why him compared to anyone else? You’ve been here for four years, right?”  
  
    “Yes, but I suppose it was his music.”  
  
    “We have other musicians.”  
  
    Zane shook his head. “I could not give you a specific reason. After a couple of shows I simply found it hard to stop watching him.”  
  
    “Fell that fast, huh?”   
  
    He frowned and put a hand on his hip. “This is coming from the person who couldn’t speak when Nya mentioned her scrap made drone.”  
  
    Jay crossed his arms. The shift in balance made his skates slide. “Hey, Nya’s something else, okay?”  
  
    “And I feel the same way about Cole, so you should understand.”  
  
    Jay hummed. He knew the android was right, but he still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact a robot found a human attractive.  
  
    “Doesn’t it get weird sometimes? I mean, you both feel things differently.”  
  
    Zane blinked before he was smirking again, leaning on the counter.  
  
    “You have not heard the sounds Cole makes when I kiss him.”  
  
    Jay gagged, pretending to puke before he straightened up. “Ugh, no, TMI Zane.”   
  
    “You asked.”  
  
    “And now I regret it.”  
  
    “Good,” Zane put and empty pitcher on the counter and began to fill it with ice water. “Then perhaps you have learned to keep your nose where it belongs.”   
  
    “Not quite, one more question.”  
  
    Zane didn’t look over at him, eyes fixed on the level of water in the pitcher.  
  
    “Is Cole your first crush?”   
  
    The android didn’t answer until he topped off the pitcher, putting it on the counter. “I don’t think it would be accurate to say that, but he is the first one I wanted to pursue.”   
  
    “Hm, so the android has a type.”   
  
    He turned away to pick up the case of dirty glasses to take to the kitchen. “Get back to work, Jay.”   
  
    Jay snorted but picked up the pitcher. He skated around the tables, topping off water glasses and asking if the customers needed anything. With everyone still clear he skated back to the kitchen to drop off the serving tray and the water for the time being.   
  
    Kai was near the back entrance, looking concerned over his phone.   
  
    “What’s up dude?” Jay frowned.  
  
    Kai seemed startled, but relaxed when he saw Jay. “Ugh, my sister usually gets a ride here after school from one of her club mates, but they aren’t there today. I asked Ronin if I could but of course my freaking car won’t start.” He put his phone away, dragging his hands down his face. “I swear to god I’ve about had it with that thing.”  
  
    “You want me to take a look at it?”   
  
    “Have to be after closing, in the meantime I have to find someone to–” His gaze snapped back over to Jay. “Hey, wait, can you go pick her up?”  
  
    Jay’s skates slid on the floor and he almost lost balance. “Huh?”   
  
    “It’s not a long drive, ten minutes. It’s just way too cold for her to be walking.”  
  
    “I agree but I mean, I can’t just ditch my shift.”   
  
    Kai narrowed his eyes before he grabbed Jay’s wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen. He tried to protest, but with his skates all he could do was slide along the floor.  
  
    Ronin’s office door was shut, a frequent occurrence that made Jay more suspicious, but he didn’t dare barge in. Kai knocked on it, crossing his arms while they waited.   
  
    Ronin opened the door. Jay tried to glance around him to peek at his laptop, but the screen was black.  
  
    “What’s up?”  
  
    “Is it cool if Jay goes to get Nya?” Kai pointed at him.  
  
    Ronin leaned against the door frame. “Car break down again?”  
  
    Kai sighed. “Yeah.”  
  
    “We gotta get you a new one. But yeah, that’s fine. Zane can manage tables for a bit.” Ronin’s gaze moved over to Jay. “But no dawdling. The rush will show up before you know it.”   
  
    He scoffed and rolled his eyes, as if he didn’t know that.   
  
    Back in the kitchen he took off his skates and put on his sneakers. He grumbled the whole time before tossing his scarf on.  
  
    “Yeesh, don’t be such a sour puss.” Kai put a few more dishes into the dishwasher before shutting it and hitting the start button. “I figured you’d like the chance to be alone with my sister.”   
  
    “I’ve gotten plenty of those chances. Right now I’m trying to figure out why Zane likes Cole.”   
  
    Kai narrowed his eyes before turning around. “Knowing that isn’t going to help you win my sister over.”   
  
    Jay stuck out his tongue before heading outside.   
  
    The drive to their highschool was short, shorter without having to worry about school traffic. Jay waited in the parking lot, attempting to text Zane only for the android to cut him off.   
  
    Cole wasn’t cooperating either.   
  
    Then he got a text from an unknown number.  
  
 _ > Kai said ur picking me up? Where are you?_   
  
    He prayed that was Nya. He reached to reply only for her to send another text.  
  
  _ > nvm I see your car lmao _  
  
    Jay sat up, trying to act casual while he waited for her. He glanced at the radio, the people on NPR talking about a recent test of self driving cars. He quickly  changed the radio.   
  
    Nya tossed open the door and Jay flinched from the blast of cold air. She quickly settled into the seat, half burying her face in her coat before tugging on her seatbelt.   
  
    “Gotta say, at least your car is easy to find.” She smiled, glancing around the interior. “Oh, got a few new buttons in here too?”   
  
    “It’s an oil slick my dad wants me to test. I wouldn’t recommend touching it.” Jay backed out of his parking space.   
  
    “What, like a secret agent type thing. Is that even legal?”   
  
    “Doubt it, but that’s never really stopped him before.” He checked the road before turning left out of the parking lot. “And by the way, you can’t talk about stuff being illegal when you run around with a fake ID.”  
  
    “Desperate times,” she hummed. The song on the radio had changed. Nya glanced at it before tapping the presets, eventually bringing it back to NPR.  
  
    Jay flinched before laughing. “Hah, I keep forgetting I never changed that off my presets.”  
  
    “It’s on number one.”   
  
    He just laughed again.   
  
    He saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eye. “No need to be weird about it, I listen to it too.”   
  
    Jay forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. “Really?”  
  
    “Yeah, when Kai lets me anyway. He usually insists on blasting his heavy metal.”   
  
    “Ugh, I’ve heard it coming out of the kitchen at closing. And he makes fun of my taste in music.”   
  
    “Are you referring to the Disney songs or the country music.”  
  
    Jay sputtered, almost forgetting to slow down for the light. “What? He told you?”  
  
    “He tells me a lot.”   
  
    Jay groaned, letting his forehead bump into the wheel before he sat back up. Looking cool in front of Nya was a lot cause for sure now. Who knew what other nonsense Kai had mentioned.   
  
    “Actually, speaking of Kai, I want to ask a favor.”   
  
    Jay tried not to glare as the light turned green. “What’s that?”  
  
    “Well, I know his car broke down again. It does that a lot. I know we need a new one but did you know he’s always wanted a motorbike?”   
  
    He nodded. He’d heard it once or twice when they were hanging out. Kai admiring someone else’s ride from his seat in Jay’s car.   
  
    “Well, you live in a junkyard right?”  
  
    He flinched. “Yes? If you’re hoping we have any spare bikes laying around–”  
  
    “No, no,” Nya shook her head. “But you have parts and stuff right? We could build him something.”   
  
    Jay waited until he stopped at another light so he could look at her. “Hang on, you want to build your brother a bike?”  
  
    She stared at him like it was obvious. “Yeah, I mean, with your help of course. If you and your dad built this whole car we could manage a bike, right?”   
  
    A number of thoughts ran through Jay’s head, so much that he missed the light changing. The car behind him gave a brief honk to snap him out of his trance.   
  
    “So, you want to build a bike?”  
  
    Nya frowned. “Yes.”  
  
    “With my help?”  
  
    “Yes.”   
  
    “Like... hang out with me. And build a bike.”   
  
    She snorted this time. “Yes.”   
  
    “Yeah that could be cool um, like weekends or whatever? Before work?”  
  
    “Can we start tomorrow?”  
  
    Well, Jay didn’t have any plans. Or if he did he was tossing them out now. “Sure. Think you’ll need a ride?”  
  
    “Dunno, but I have your number now I can text you.”   
  
    Right, she did. He’d have to add her later.   
  
    For now they were getting close to the tavern, and he could already see the number of cars in the parking lot.   
  
    “Is the bike supposed to be a surprise?” He drove to the back.  
  
    “Yes, so don’t you dare tell.”  
  
    “Nonsense, my lips are sealed.” He pretended to zip them shut as he shut off the car.  
  
    “I’ll hold you to that, dork.” She smiled and got out.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
    Jay shoved open the door to his parents’ trailer as he scrambled inside. He tossed his school bag close to the table as he glanced around. Both of them were in their usual spot at this hour, scrunched together on the small sofa in front of the TV.  
  
    “Guys, you’re never going to guess what happened today.” He tugged off his scarf and hung it over the chair. “I had to pick Nya up from her club thing and she asked me to help her build a motorbike.”   
  
    His mother smiled. “Oh sweetie, that’s great.” Then all to soon it dropped, both of his parents staring at him, or past him.  
  
    Jay frowned. “What’s wrong?” It often took a lot to crush his mom’s enthusiasm that quickly.   
  
    “Ah, well,” His father scratched the back of his head before standing up. “Your father called earlier.”  
  
    What was left of his excitement fled his system as he clenched his fists. “He’s not my father.”   
  
    “Well, he called, either way, said he wanted to meet up with you to talk about something.”   
  
    “Talk about what?”  
  
    “Said he’d rather tell you that.”   
  
    Jay scoffed, snatching his backpack again as he headed toward the bedroom. “And when is this supposed to be?”   
  
    “Er, well,” Ed tried to follow him. “He said tomorrow about lunch.”   
  
    Jay froze before he spun back around. “Tomorrow? But I told Nya we could start working.”   
  
    “Oh sweetie, I’m sorry.” Edna stood up. “I knew we should have sent you a message about it but we didn’t want to interrupt your work.”   
  
    “I’m not going.” Jay tossed open the door.   
  
    His father grabbed his wrist. “Now hold on there–”  
  
    “He doesn’t have the right,” he raised his voice. “He doesn’t get to suddenly show up and invite me out for lunch. You should have told him to go fuck himself.”  
  
    “Jay,” his mother gasped at his language.   
  
    “Son, look at me.” Ed stared at him. “While I agree with you and would love to do just that–”  
  
    “Don’t you dare.” Edna put her hands on her hips.  
  
    “You’re never gonna resolve any of this by avoiding it. We uh, we weren’t going to go with you, unless you really want. So if you want to curse him we wouldn’t be able to stop you.”   
  
    “I’d rather you didn’t.” Edna kept glaring at the back of his head. “Unless, you know, you have to. I have to believe he’s inviting you out for a civil discussion.”  
  
    “Well he can’t have it.” Jay tore out of his father’s grip and retreated into the room.  
  
    He knew it couldn’t last. The bedroom was shared after all. Still he climbed up to his bunk, tugging the curtain around, leaving him in the dark.  
  
    “That could have gone better,” Ed was still talking on the other side of the door.  
  
    “Just give him some time, dear. We can try again in the morning.”   
  
    Jay covered his head with his pillow. No. No. He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to go see this man. Jay still didn’t even know his name. What did this guy suddenly want with him?  
  
    It could be worse, he considered. His birth father first contacted them when Jay was in third grade, and took over paying for his school tuition. That at least eased some of his parents financial burden.   
  
    But still, why show up then? And only that much? Why stay away for so long?   
  
    By now Jay wanted nothing to do with him.   
  
    Still, he wouldn’t know what the man wanted by avoiding him. It was clearly something he wasn’t interested in talking to Ed about. Even if it wound up being a short meeting, Jay should find out what it was all about.  
  
    He sighed, letting the pillow flop back up as he dug out his phone to text Nya, properly adding her number.  
  
   _ > Hey, sorry, but I think I have to cancel tomorrow_  
  
    While waiting for a reply he rolled over to stare at the ceiling of his bed, although it was pitch black.   
  
    His phone buzzed and lit up the space.  
  
 _ > Did something happen?_  
  
 _ > My dumb father wants to have coffee or some stupid shit_  
  
 _ > O, I see, weird tho... ur dad doesn’t seem like a go out for coffee type_  
  
    Jay squinted at the text before he realized.  
  
   _ > No, not my dad, my birth father_  
  
    There was a pause before she replied.  
  
 _ > UR ADOPTED???_  
  
 _ > Yeah? I never told you guys that?_  
  
 _ > No, or not me at least. doesn’t rly matter, u not like ur birth father?_  
  
 _ > Fuck no. _  
  
_ > why?_  
  
    Jay sighed, almost dropping his phone.  
  
 _ > Long story_  
  
 _ > Would you rather talk on the phone?_  
  
    He frowned and peeked out the curtain at the door.   
  
_ > I mean, is that cool with u?_  
  
 _ > Yeah, bro is chillin outside in case ur worried about him_  
  
 _ > ??? Isn’t it like, twenty degrees?_  
  
 _ > I don’t let him smoke inside lmao_  
  
    Jay couldn’t help but laugh at that image. He tried not to judge Kai too hard for having that habit. It wasn’t a good one to have, but desperate times and all that.   
  
    He shut the curtain again as he hit the call button. He swallowed his nerves as he listened to it ring.   
  
    “Okay,” Nya said when she answered. He could hear the rustling of something. “I have tucked away in my closet for extra super secret measures.”   
  
    Jay laughed. “That’s not necessary, you know. It’s not like, secret or whatever.”  
  
    “Yeah but I’ve never heard you talk about it before.” She hummed. “And I mean, honestly? You’re always acting like someone else.”  
  
    “What do you mean?”  
  
    “I don’t know, you just... Kai mentions you invent stuff with your dad a lot. That you’ve wanted to go to college to do engineering. I don’t know why I never hear you talk about it.”   
  
    Jay rolled over onto his stomach again. “Look, I just–”  
  
    “And you try and hide the fact you listen to NPR, or pretend it’s a prank when I catch you singing along to romantic country songs.”   
  
    “Ugh, don’t remind me.” He let out a defeated sigh. “I’m just trying to make myself look like less of a loser, okay?”   
  
    “Jay,” he could practically feel the smile she did when she used that tone. “You know there’s nothing wrong with being like that, right? Being ‘cool’ doesn’t always mean you’re fun to be around.”  
  
    He chewed his lip and ignored the tear that was totally not in the corner of his eye. “Alright, fine, I’ll work on it. Let’s talk about dads in the meantime.”   
  
    “Deal.”   
  
    Jay took a deep breath. “Okay uh, where do I even begin. I guess it pretty much starts with the fact my parents literally found me on their doorstep.”  
  
    “Don’t you live in a junkyard?”  
  
    “Yup.”  
  
    “Who decided to leave a kid in a junkyard?”  
  
    “Right?” He sat up without thinking, banging his head into the ceiling. He flinched and rubbed the sore spot. “But it was out of nowhere. No note or nothing. They could have just taken me somewhere else but they decided to take care of me. Wasn’t easy considering... you know, they live in a trailer.”  
  
    “I’m sort of impressed they managed.”  
  
    “Right? I mean, my dad had help from his college fund but...”   
  
    “College fund?”  
  
    “Uh, yeah, he’d been saving up to get back into school like he always wanted to do but uh... then I happened.”  
  
    She was quiet for a moment. “You don’t blame yourself for that do you?”  
  
    “Well part of the reason I have a job right now is to help them save back up if that answers your question.”  
  
    “Jay...”  
  
    “Hey, he shouldn’t have had to do that. I know it was his choice but he shouldn’t have had to make it. They didn’t ask for a kid. It’s not fair that his goals end up ruined because my birth parents didn’t care enough.”   
  
    “I’m sorry.”  
  
    He took a deep breath and flopped back onto his pillow. “That’s one reason I hate his guts, for just leaving me like that and damaging their lives in the process. Could be worse, I know. I love them, they love me, and then when I’m in third grade he suddenly contacts my dad about paying for my school.”  
  
    “Huh? Just like that?”  
  
    “Yeah, the guy is cryptic as fuck. Barely contacts us, and when he did he’d always just talk to my parents not to me.”  
  
    “And now he suddenly wants to have coffee?”  
  
    “Yeah.”   
  
    “Nevermind, I get why you’re pissed.” She let out a long sigh. “I kind of get it, I mean, you already know.”   
  
    Jay nodded. “Yeah but you aren’t as angry as Kai is, are you?”   
  
    “To be fair I didn’t know our parents as long as he did. You know they’ve been traveling for work since I was six. Longer and longer trips each time. Our aunt was good at caring for us but she wasn’t a parent. I guess I’m just more inclined to be hopeful they’ll finally quit and we can try and start over.”  
  
    “And Kai’s not?”  
  
    She was quiet for a moment. He heard the creak of a door before she lowered her voice. “You can ask him yourself, but I know he feels betrayed by them. I don’t blame him, but I understand why they’re doing this too. Guess I just don’t feel like picking sides.”   
  
    “Just pick your own side Nya, whatever it is.”   
  
    “Hah, thanks. That’s pretty sound advice.”   
  
    He snorted, wishing he could give himself the same advice.  
  
    “So, you’re going to see him tomorrow?”  
  
    “Honestly? I don’t know. I told my parents no but there’s no way they’ll let it go.”   
  
    “I mean? Do you want my advice?”   
  
    “You’re the smart one.”  
  
    “Hilarious.” He pictured her rolling her eyes. “I think you should go. There’s only one way to find out what he wants, right? And this is your chance to get some answers.”  
  
    Jay let out a long breath. “Yeah, I know I just... I can’t imagine this ending well.”   
  
    “If it doesn’t you can just text me. I’ll hang nearby so we can go do something fun instead.”  
  
    He laughed. “Seriously?”  
  
    “Yeah seriously, I have nothing better to do.”  
  
    “You have a paper to write for English.”  
  
    “Whatever, I can do it later. And we can reschedule bike building for Sunday if you’re free.”   
  
    “Yeah, that could work.”   
  
    “Awesome. Now go get some sleep, sounds like you’ll need it.”   
  
    “Yeah, yeah, um... thanks Nya.”   
  
    “Anytime you wanna talk, okay? Goodnight Jay.”  
  
    “Night.”  
  
    He hung up the phone and plopped it on the bed. Emotions rushed through his chest and he hugged his pillow to try and release the sudden burst of energy. He couldn’t stop smiling.   
  
    He let the good feelings buzz in his head for a moment before he tugged away the curtains. He couldn’t go to bed just yet. He still had something to do.  
  
    He slowly opened the door, his mom and dad cuddled together on the sofa again. The both looked at him, not saying a word.  
  
    Jay leaned against the door frame. “I’ll go, tomorrow. But I’m not going to promise good behavior.”   
  
    Edna tried to give him a smile. “Well as long as we don’t get a call about property damage I guess I can’t complain too much.”   
  
    Jay snorted. “Aw, what? You mean I can’t turn his seat into an ejector seat?”   
  
    Ed rubbed his chin. “An interesting idea.”  
  
    Edna smacked him. He shot her a glare before he just shrugged.   
  
    Jay smiled. “I love you guys.”   
  
    Both of their gazes snapped over to him and they both stood at the same time.   
  
    “We love you too sweetie.” Edna tugged him into a hug.   
  
    Ed joined in. “And if he tells you that you can go live with him tell him he’ll have to duel me first.”   
  
    Jay buried his face in their shoulders before he laughed. “I’d just tell him no anyway. I don’t wanna live anywhere else.” He breathed in and clung tighter. “Sorry for yelling earlier.”   
  
    “We know you’re upset sweetie.” His mother rubbed his head. “We understand.”   
  
    He sniffed, for a half second telling himself not to cry.   
  
    But if there was anywhere in the world he could do that, it would be here.   
  
    His parents just pulled him closer without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai's the only one of the kids who smokes (although eventually Skylor will do it from time to time) 
> 
> Cole, Kai, and Nya are the three who drink alcohol, although Ronin TRIES to make sure Kai and Nya are practicing safe habits 
> 
> (I know this story takes place in America but I'm going to pretend the legal drinking age in this vague future is now 18)


	8. 3.2 No Amount of Sugar Could Get Rid of this Bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably going to go exactly like you expect, maybe
> 
> Also I updated the tags, hope y'all are cool with it

    Jay checked his phone for what must have been the tenth time in the past two minutes. He sat by himself in a corner table in the coffee shop. It was late enough in the morning that the line of office workers had already gone. By now the only people in here were two people working on their laptops and a girl reading in the corner.   
  
    He clicked on all his apps, even though there was nothing new of course. He was tempted to text Nya. She’d sent him one before he arrived about her working on her paper in the sandwich shop across the street.   
  
    He scrolled back and forth on his screen, not really looking at anything at all.  
  
    He was nervous. He was beyond nervous. He’d barely taken a sip of excessively sweet coffee because his stomach wouldn’t stop twisting.  
  
    He didn’t want to do this.   
  
    He heard the bell ring. His gaze shot up to see who entered. Even then he had to double take.  
  
    The face was familiar, too familiar. He quickly placed the man looking like the lead actor in one of his favorite TV series. The man had been in a number of films, actually.  
  
    But that had to be a coincidence. What was the actor’s name again? Something Gordon.   
  
    The man stepped up to the counter and ordered something. It seemed Jay wasn’t the only one to get confused. The young barista also seemed to stutter as he rang him up.   
  
    The man waited by the counter, not even looking around the room. Jay would suspect he was an office worker but Jay would also know if anyone who lived here looked like a famous actor. Working at the Pretty Penny Tavern he made a habit to learn faces of the locals.   
  
    When the stranger got his coffee he finally glanced around. His eyes seemed to pause on the girl reading before finally turning around and meeting Jay’s stare.  
  
    The man froze. Jay decided not to look away. The staring contest seemed to last for ages.   
  
    Finally he sighed, taking a sip of his coffee before he walked over. “Hello Jay.”  
  
    Jay froze again, his nerves making his muscles go stiff. “Huh? No way. You’re my father?”   
  
    “Yes.” The man sat down, not looking him in the eye at this point.   
  
    “Yeesh, can’t believe my birth father looks like Cliff Gordon.” Jay took a long sip of his coffee. It was leaning toward the cold side at this point.   
  
    The man frowned, glancing around the room before meeting his gaze. “I am Cliff Gordon.”  
  
    Jay almost spat his coffee back up. “What?”  
  
    “Did your father not tell you my name?”  
  
    “I never asked. I didn’t–you have to be screwing with me.”   
  
    “I’m not.”  
  
    “You’re Cliff Gordon, the Cliff Gordon, the same one who starred in all the Fritz Donnegan films? Voice acted him in the TV show and the video games? The lead actor in Man of Flight? Master of Payback? Wonder Festival?”  
  
    Cliff cringed. “I try and forget that one.”   
  
    “Okay yeah, the script was garbage. Also, a romance movie?”   
  
    He shrugged. “Sometimes you just need work.” His posture relaxed as he leaned back against his chair. “I’m... surprised you’re that familiar with my work.”   
  
    Jay only now just caught up to how much he’d be rambling. “Friend of mind loves the Fritz Donnegan comics. I watch a lot of film so... you know.”   
  
    There was a lull in the conversation. Cliff fiddled with the edge of the plastic lid on his cup. Jay was at least glad he wasn’t the only one who was nervous about this.  
  
    But with the silence he slowly absorbed all of this information. His birth father was an actor. A famous actor. For a second his optimism had him daydreaming about getting to visit movie sets or a trip to a film premier.   
  
    Then reality set in.  
  
    “You’re like, rich, right?” Jay slid lower in his seat.   
  
    Cliff was avoiding eye contact again. “I know richer, but I’m very well off, yes.”   
  
    “If you’re that well off then why leave me in a junkyard.”   
  
    There was another silence. Jay’s nausea was returning as he tried to read the text on his cup.  
  
    “I didn’t.”   
  
    He blinked and looked back up. “Huh?”  
  
    Cliff let out a long sigh. “I suppose it’s unfair that I never told you how you ended up there but...” He shook his head. “No, I suppose I should just start from the beginning.”   
  
    Jay sat up straight, ignoring his racing heart so he could listen.   
  
    “I honestly didn’t even know you were alive for a few years. Your mother–your birth mother that is–I happened to run into her. She ended up confessing that she had you, and where she left you.”   
  
    Jay opened and closed his mouth, trying to sort through the swarm of questions in his head. “Wait, you ran into her? What was she just some one night stand?”  
  
    Cliff flinched again, his fingers leaving a dent in his cup. “Ah, it was longer than that but... I suppose I could not call it a committed relationship.”  
  
    “Cool,” Jay slouched in his chair again. “And she just wasn’t ready for kids huh?”   
  
    “Her lifestyle often had her on the road. She... well, I had no place trying to convince her to change her mind.”   
  
    Jay narrowed his eyes as he looked up. “And what about you? Felt responsible enough to pay for school but not enough to even talk to me directly?”   
  
    Cliff opened his mouth but slowly his expression got more and more lost. He kept tapping his cup, looking in any direction that Jay wasn’t in. But he didn’t move, didn’t budge. Either his birth father would answer this question or the conversation was over.  
  
    “I... it was such a shock even learning I had a daughter–um...”   
  
    Jay narrowed his eyes even more as he leaned on the table.   
  
    “Sorry,” Cliff sighed. “That’s what your mother said. When I found the contact information for your parents... I didn’t know what to expect. I didn’t even know if you were still there. For all I knew they took you somewhere else and it would take ages to track you down. I don’t know what your father told you about the first time we talked.”   
  
    “Didn’t ask.” Jay muttered.  
  
    “Well, at the very least the way they talked about you I could tell you were well cared for, that they loved you. I knew you were in good hands. It didn’t seem right to try and take you away from that.”  
  
    Jay directed his glare to the table again. He didn’t want to admit it, but his father was right. It didn’t take long after learning he was adopted to dismiss any conflicted feelings on the topic. His parents were all he knew, all he cared to know. If someone had come along and tried to pull him away, he would have refused.   
  
    “I did still feel responsible. I figured paying for your education was the least I could do. I did offer more but your father rejected most of it until you turned eighteen.”   
  
    “More? Like what?”  
  
    “New housing, equipment, bill coverage, those sorts of things. Your parents are fond of that junkyard.”   
  
    “Yeah, you get used to it.” Jay shrugged. “But that still doesn’t answer the question of why you never bothered to visit. Hell, you wouldn’t even talk to me on the phone.”   
  
    Cliff popped the lid on his drink before clicking it back on. “Honestly Jay, the reason I kept refusing to do that is because I didn’t think I deserved it.”  
  
    “Pardon?”  
  
    “I felt responsible. I wanted to ensure you were taken care of, that you had the opportunity to pursue anything you wanted but... I didn’t even know you existed until you were nine. It didn’t seem right to show up out of the blue and pretend I knew how to be a parent.”   
  
    Jay gritted his teeth. There were a number of comments on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed them back down. Try and keep it civil. He still hadn’t gotten to the bottom of all this.  
  
    “So why now? Why did you want to meet for coffee of all things?” Jay picked up his cup, taking a long sip. It was cold now.   
  
    “It... seemed like the most casual idea.”   
  
    “I prefer to chill out at the local Mexican restaurant.”  
  
    “Noted, but I wanted to talk to you personally because... when I inquired about college your father said you currently had no plans to go.”   
  
    Jay’s fingernails dug into the cardboard holder around the cup. he kept picking at the seam until it began to tear. “Nope.”   
  
    “Why not?”  
  
    Jay glared. “I’m pretty sure my father would have told you that.”   
  
    “Jay–”  
  
    “Do not use that tone with me.” He ripped through the cardboard and it clattered onto the table. “I’m not going to school until my father is able to. That’s my final decision on the matter.”   
  
    “You can’t toss your future aside that easily.”  
  
    “If he can go to college at sixty then so can I.”  
  
    “It’s not your responsibility to help him with that.”  
  
    The paper cup collapsed under his grip. Thankfully it was mostly empty by now. He let go of it, pressing his palms against the table as he stood up. “You’re right. It’s _your_ responsibility.”   
  
    Cliff looked shocked, almost shrinking in his seat. Jay had raised his voice enough to catch the attention of everyone else in the coffee shop.   
  
    “He was going to go years ago, and then he couldn’t because you and my mom did something stupid and then she did something selfish.”   
  
    “Jay that’s not–”   
  
    “Shut-up.” He swallowed back the lump in his throat. “You want me to go to college that bad? Pay for my dad’s as well. If you won’t, I will. I mean,” he found himself laughing. “Someone has to clean up your mess, right?”   
  
    Cliff didn’t respond to that, despite the amount of time Jay gave him to.   
  
    “They gave up so much for me and they shouldn’t have had to. Even if you didn’t know about me you could have fixed all of this years ago if you had just _talked_ to me. I mean, Jesus, do you even know what I want to major in?”   
  
    “I–”   
  
    “And maybe you’re right. Maybe you don’t deserve to be in my life, but is that really what matters? You had so many chances. If you wanted to be there you _could_ have been and you just... didn’t.”   
  
    The anger rushed out of his system with that last word. His father didn’t care about him, not that much, his mother even less. In the end, the two of them were only ever going to see him as one thing.   
  
    The tears tried to rush up but he forced them back, pretending he was glaring as he clenched his fists.   
  
    Cliff seemed to notice anyway. “Jay–”  
  
    “Shut-up. This conversation is done. If you want to talk to me or have _anything_ to do with me then you can come talk to me at the junkyard.” He raised his voice to disguise how much it was cracking. “Otherwise stay the hell away from me and stay the hell out of my life.”   
  
    He didn’t wait for a response. He almost knocked his chair over before taking off. The bell jangled sharply as he shoved the door open. The cold air made his damp eyes sting, but he didn’t stop moving.   
  
    Get to his car. Get the hell out of here. Just go anywhere, anywhere but here.  
  
    He almost made it to the end of the strip mall when someone grabbed his shoulder. He gritted his teeth when he spun around, reading to smack whoever was responsible.  
  
    He froze when he saw Nya’s concerned expression.   
  
    “Nya?” Jay cleared his throat, trying to pretend he was fine. “What’s up?”   
  
    She frowned. “What do you mean what’s up? I was across the street remember?” She adjusted her shoulder bag. “I saw you storm out. Is everything okay?”  
  
    “Just decided the conversation was over.” Jay almost spun back toward the parking lot before he paused. “Do you need a ride home?”  
  
    “Huh? You’re going home?”  
  
    “Dunno, haven’t decided yet.”  
  
    “Well I’ll come with. At least until work gets closer.”   
  
    Their shifts started at four. Right now it was only eleven.   
  
    “I... yeah, okay.” He at least figured it’d be rude to just leave her here. Kai would probably deck him as well.   
  
    Nya followed him to his car without a word. His chest felt tight as he settled into his seat, checking his mirrors and putting on his seat belt. He kept staring at the rear view mirror before he backed up. Part of him was hoping he’d see Cliff appear, asking him to stop.  
  
    But then he couldn’t decide if he’d stomp on the gas or actually listen to what he had to say.   
  
    He didn’t realize how long he’d been looking until Nya touched his hand, that was gripping the gear shift horribly tight.   
  
    “Jay, what happened?”   
  
    “Nothing I didn’t expect.” He tried to shrug it off.  
  
    “Yeah, not buying that.”  
  
    “It’s true.” He shoved the gear back into park and let go. “I don’t know what else I expected from a guy who’s done the bare minimum since he apparently knew I existed.”  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “Yeah, apparently that’s why he showed up out of nowhere. He didn’t even know I was alive until he happened to run into my mom who told him about me.” Jay found himself laughing again as he pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. “I mean, jeez, I always figured my birth parents were irresponsible but wow. I’m even more of a mistake than I thought.”   
  
    “What?” Nya gasped and grabbed his shoulder. “Jay, you’re not a mistake.”   
  
    He jerked out of her grip and pressed himself against the window. “Yes I am. A mistake from some kind of stupid affair that neither of my parents want to remember. I guess I should count myself lucky my mom even had me. Maybe it’d be better if she hadn’t.”   
  
    Nya’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. “What... What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
    “Then my real parents wouldn’t have had their lives ruined.”  
  
    “Hey,” Nya grabbed his scarf and jerked him forward. He tried not to gasp from the tightness on his neck. “I’ve only met your parents so many times but I know they adore you. There’s no way they consider you being in their lives ruining it.”   
  
    He blamed the building pressure on his throat on Nya. “My dad would be in school if it weren’t for me. Hell, he would have graduated by now.”  
  
    “Jay, that’s not your fault. Your dad made that choice. Your parents could have easily taken you to someone else and they didn’t. They _want_ you in their lives.”   
  
    Jay knew she was right. He knew that was true. But the same words kept bouncing around in his head as the pressure finally won.   
  
    “I’m just a mistake.” He sobbed, tears running over his cheeks. “Even my stupid gender was a mistake.”   
  
    Nya sighed, loosening her grip and hugging him instead. “Sorry, I don’t really know how to help with that. But you’re not a mistake. I’m glad you’re in my life, just the way you are, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks that way.”   
  
    Jay’s focus drifted from the pressure on his chest to the gentle touch of her hands. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the tears.   
  
    It was almost surreal how quickly this mess of emotion was settling down.   
  
    She gave him a pat on the back before pulling away, smiling. “Come on, let’s go do something fun. Wanna try the arcade?”   
  
    Jay wiped his eyes with his palm, trying to smile back. “Yeah, that could work.”  
  
    “Want me to drive?”  
  
    “You don’t have a license.”   
  
    “I have a very convincing fake license.”   
  
    “Not the same.” When his vision was clear he check his mirrors again before backing up. “Besides, I haven’t taught you how this mess of a car works.”   
  
    “I bet I could figure it out.”  
  
    He glanced at the coffee shop before they drove past it, unsure of what he wanted to see.   
  
    Then his gaze moved to Nya and he managed a smile. “Yeah, I bet you could too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small tangent here u can ignore if u want but
> 
> It's super unclear why Jay was left with his parents in canon. I can't assume Cliff didn't care at all because in his house he has an area dedicated to Jay, obviously keeping up with his son's heroics. Not to mention he intentionally left his estate key with him.
> 
> So I have to assume Cliff cares about his son to some extent, even if it's not enough to stay involved in his life. I don't think we're ever going to get a canon answer to why Jay's parents left him with someone else. 
> 
> Anyway, hope the PPT version works


	9. 3.3 Let's try and Bounce Back eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R IP sorry this took so long Nexo Knights kind of swallowed me.....

    Jay let out a long breath, watching the steam rise into the cold air. His eyes scanned the strings of lights that glowed in the dark junkyard. His dad had put those Christmas lights up years ago and never bothered to take them down. By now they were just part of the scenery.   
  
    The door to the trailer was still unlocked. He was rushed as soon as he stepped inside, no time to even take his scarf off.  
  
    “Jay, sweetie, how did it go?” His mother touched his cheeks before letting go.   
  
    “Yeah, we were a little worried.” His father tried to smile. “I mean, you didn’t text us or nothing. We assumed you were at work at four but…”   
  
    “It uh,” Jay pressed his lips together as he shut the door. “It uh, didn’t go that well.”   
  
    “Oh no, I’m sorry.” Edna kept rubbing her hands together, trying to find something to do with them.   
  
    Ed put a hand on her shoulder. “What happened?”  
  
    “Rather not talk about that right now.” Jay tried to smile. “I mean, I’ll tell you guys it’s just… been a day.”   
  
    “Oh no, we understand.” His mother started to nudge him toward the room. “You should get some sleep.”   
  
    Jay dug his heels into the ground to stop himself, trying to meet their gazes but failing. “Um, I’m really sorry guys.”   
  
    His father frowned. “Sorry for what, son?”  
  
    “All your plans and everything fell apart ‘cause of me. Because my parents were irresponsible. I mean, I know they’re not going to apologize so… sorry you got stuck with their mistake.”   
  
    When Ed stomped on the floor it shook the whole trailer. Jay jumped.   
  
    “Jay Edison Walker.” His father pointed at him. “You quit that kind of talk right now.”  
  
    Jay took a step back. It was a rare moment these days when his full name got used. “Huh?”   
  
    “He’s right.” His mother put her hands on her hips. “You’re no mistake young man, you were a miracle.”   
  
    “But what about college? What about starting a new career or a new business? Didn’t you have plans?”  
  
    “As if plans don’t change all the time.” Ed snorted. “You listen to me son, unexpected things happen. When they do you have a choice to make. I could have been a college student or a father and there’s not a single day I ponder for a second if I made the right choice. Even if I could go back in time I’d do the same thing.”   
  
    Jay opened his mouth. He wanted to keep arguing, find some kind of excuse, but he knew that was useless. Both of his parents held their expressions. This argument had been lost before it began.   
  
    Jay would never convince them that him being here was a mistake.   
  
    “Sorry guys,” he sighed. “Guess I’m still a little messed up from that conversation.”  
  
    “Sweetie, you don’t need to apologize.” His mother gently took his scarf off. “If you need reassurance that’s fine. We love you. We’re glad you’re here. And if either of your parents had tried to carry you off I would have beaten them back with the broom.”   
  
    Jay managed to laugh. “They’re not my parents.”   
  
    “Darn right they’re not.” Ed smiled and nodded. “Now go on, off to bed with you.”   
  
    “Would you like any hot chocolate or anything, dear?” Edna folded up the scarf.  
  
    “Nah, just gonna get some shut eye. Thanks mom.” Jay turned to head to the bedroom when he was suddenly dragged back.   
  
    “Not without a goodnight kiss you’re not.” He could feel his mom smiling as she kissed his temple.   
  
    “Mom,” Jay complained but he smiled. His attempts to escape were very minimal as she kept kissing his cheek. “Dad, save me.”   
  
    “Dunno son, you know it’s not wise to interrupt your mother like that.”   
  
    “I’m begging.” He flailed his arms, holding back another giggle.   
  
    “Alright, I’ll distract her, you run.”  
  
    Jay didn’t get time to consider what that meant. Suddenly his mom screeched, her grip on Jay’s stomach vanishing.   
  
    He turned to see his dad hugging his mom, roughly kissing her cheek.  
  
    “Ed,” she was the one complaining this time, shoving him back with her palm on his chin. “You need to shave off that sandpaper.”   
  
    “Last I checked dear, you liked the sandpaper.”   
  
    “I do not–eek!” She screeched again when Ed rubbed their cheeks together. Then she was laughing. He was laughing.  
  
    Jay couldn’t help but laugh as well.  
  
\----------------------  
  
    Jay woke up when he felt his phone buzzing from somewhere under his pillow. He fumbled for it, eyes still closed. In this groggy state, it took a few moments to realize he couldn’t see that way.  
  
    When he did manage to squint at the screen he saw it was an unknown number. He glanced at the time. 9:32. He’d slept too late anyway.  
  
    Against his better judgement he answer it, eyes shutting again. “Hello?”   
  
    “Jay?”  
  
    His eyes flew open.  
  
    “It’s your–ah–it’s Cliff Gordon.”   
  
    Jay sat up, head brushing against the ceiling. “What do you want? I said if you wanted to talk to me–”  
  
    “I know. I know you did, but my flight leaves in an hour and I wanted to apologize.”  
  
    Jay fought the urge to hang up and rubbed his eyes instead. “Okay.”   
  
    There was a sigh. “I am sorry, Jay. You’re right. I could have made more of an effort, I should have. Parts of me were so afraid you’d just reject me if I did, but I never even asked.”  
  
    Jay curled up, not sure what to say. The apology was genuine but part of him was still angry.  
  
    “I understand that it’s far too late to try this but... When I get some time can I come visit? After the holidays perhaps.”  
  
    Jay pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. “Yeah, we could try that.”  
  
    “Really?”  
  
    “I have a few conditions.”  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
    “My parents are invited to anything we do.”  
  
    “Of course.”  
  
    “We’re staying in town.”  
  
    “Sounds fair.”  
  
    “And I want a bouncy castle.”  
  
    Silence fell across the line. Jay fought to hide his snickering.  
  
    “Are you serious?” Cliff said.  
  
    “Yes.”  
  
    “Why?”  
  
    “So I can jump on it with my friends, duh.”  
  
    “I can’t tell if you’re joking.”  
  
    “Nope, consider it penance for all these years.”  
  
    A long sigh. “Fine, anything else?”  
  
    Jay opened his mouth, hesitating. “Could you help my dad get into school? We might be able to handle anything after that.”  
  
    Cliff tsked. “I was already planning on discussing that with him when I come by again.”  
  
    Jay gripped the phone. “Really?”  
  
    “Yes, save your money toward something else.”  
  
    “A second bouncy castle.”  
  
    “No!” Cliff shouted, but it quickly changed to laughter. “I need to go. Would you be alright with me calling you again?”   
  
    Jay stretched and tossed off the covers. “Sure, just not this early on a weekend. I sleep in when I can.”  
  
    “Understood. Have a good day.”  
  
    “Bye,” he felt a string of awkwardness as he hung up. Like he should have said something else.  
  
    Oh well, baby steps.  
  
    Jay was only halfway through crawling out of bed when there was a knock on the door.  
  
    “Jay?” His mother called. “Are you up yet? Nya’s been waiting for thirty minutes.”  
  
    He froze.  
  
    “It’s okay Mrs. Walker I–”  
  
    “No it is not. It’s almost ten.”  
  
    Jay almost fell on the floor as he scrambled to get his clothes. He reached for his binder, debating if he should even put it on right now.  
  
    He decided no, at least not until he got ready for work. For now he stuck with his baggy blue hoodie and sweatpants. He almost fell over a second time as he got his socks on.   
  
    He opened the bedroom door to see his parents huddled on the sofa and Nya sitting on an empty spot on the coffee table. A stack of books rested in her lap.  
  
    “Mom,” Jay complained. “Why didn’t you tell me she was here earlier?”  
  
    “I didn’t want to wake you.” Nya said. “I knew you probably were worn out after yesterday. Plus Kai had to drop me off early.”  
  
    “Is he busy?”  
  
    “Yeah, might have to ask you to take me to work.”  
  
    “That’s cool.” Jay headed to the kitchen. “Let me get some food and coffee and we can get started.”  
  
    Everyone else crowded in with him. Apparently none of them had eaten. His mom worked on making pancakes while Jay fried up some bacon. The smell of sweet and savory filled up the kitchen, along with some smoke when Jay let a piece of bacon fry for too long.  
  
    “This coffee maker is amazing.” Nya studied the device.  
  
    “Like that, huh?” Ed smiled. “Jay made it.”  
  
    “It could use some tweaks,” he muttered, cheeks burning.  
  
    “Nonsense, it already beats Starbucks by a mile.” Nya took a long sip from her mug.  
  
    Jay moved the bacon to a plate. “So what are those books you brought?”  
  
    “Stuff to help us design a bike.” She put the mug down and ran to get them. “Figured it’d be a good idea. Get a feel for what we need.”  
  
    Ed leaned over her shoulder as she opened the one on top. “Motorbike, eh?”  
  
    “Yeah, for Kai. Hoping to get it done by Christmas but we’ll see.”  
  
    Jay flipped the bacon in the pan. “Doesn’t he need a license?”  
  
    Nya shrugged.  
  
    “He better not get it from Ronin.”  
  
    “Oh quit worrying.” She shut the book and put the stack down. “Let’s eat first. I’m starved.”  
  
    Jay considered he should tell all of them about Cliff’s phone call. That idea was quickly forgotten when his mother got a pancake stuck to the ceiling. He and Nya laughed as his parents tried to climb on the counter to get it down.  
  
    He’d just have to tell them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, wouldn't you ask a rich person for a bouncy castle??? 
> 
> Cliff doesn't show up all that much in PPT but he does have an important role later mmm (If I ever get to it we'll see) 
> 
> Next time: Kai's issues with his parents which are put on hold as he tries to help out a new friend, followed by finding out who her dad is along with Cole running into one Ronin's... associates...


	10. 4.1 Stop Calling I Don't Want to Talk Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kai debates whether or not he should let his parents back into his life, he ends up finding someone else to let in. To help them out, of course. 
> 
> But really, it might be just what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wazzup writing a mile a minute again.
> 
> Warnings for some slight misgendering in this chapter, but none of it's intentional.

    Kai hissed, hating how the cold air nipped his fingers whenever he wanted to pull his cigarette out of his mouth. He really needed to invest in some gloves. Getting the urge to smoke at eleven at night really wasn’t paying off.  
  
    Normally he could avoid it, since by now the restaurant was shutting down. Sometimes Ronin let the bar run late if there were people, but the kitchen always shut down at 10:30. Cleaning up was usually all the stress relief he needed.  
  
    Then his dad tried to call him.  
  
    Kai answered it, only to tell his father that he was still at work and would call him back. No doubt they’d try again tomorrow.  
  
    Kai never called back.  
  
    The smoke mixed with the vapor of his warm breath against the cold night air. He stared up at the bricks of the building that sat behind their restaurant. It was empty, abandoned, along with a lot of the other nearby buildings. He’d once asked Ronin why bother setting up a restaurant in the more empty part of town.  
  
    “Easier for people to park,” he had said. “And easier to hide.”  
  
    At first he thought that second part was a joke. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore. He’d taken note of the best escape routes just in case.  
  
    “Kai,” Nya poked her head out from the back doorway. “Hurry up. I’m not cleaning this kitchen by myself.”  
  
    “Coming.” He shot her a glare. He took another drag of his cigarette, wondering if he just dropped it on the ground if it would go out. It was below freezing out here.  
  
    He stomped on it just in case before properly tossing it into the dumpster. He began to head toward the door only to stop when he heard something.  
  
    Was that someone coughing?  
  
    He turned his head, trying to get a read on where the sound was coming from. Stepping closer and closer to the brick wall, the sound got louder.  
  
    Was someone hiding out in that building?  
  
    Kai dashed down the alley and around the corner. He noticed one of the broken windows had been pried open. The doors were still boarded up pretty solid.  
  
    He hesitated, wondering if he should go get someone else to look into this with him. After all it could be someone dangerous.  
  
    No, not in this weather it wasn’t.  
  
    He pulled himself halfway through the window, letting his eyes adjust to the dark as he looked around. The only light in the empty room was the street lights coming through the gaps in the wood. The coughing had stopped.  
  
    “Hello?” He said. “Anyone here?”  
  
    He managed to catch some movement in the corner of his eye. He squinted, wishing for his eyes to adjust faster. By now he could at least make out the figure of someone curled up in the corner.  
  
    “Hey,” Kai pulled himself through the window. His leg got caught and he hit the cold cement floor. With a grown he pushed himself back up. The ground stung his already numb fingers. He jammed them into his pockets as he stood.  
  
    By now he could see much clearer, although everything was still grey. The person sitting on the floor was staring at him, eyes wide. They looked young, no older than him actually.  
  
    “Hey,” he repeated and took slow steps forward. “You okay? What are you doing out here? It’s below freezing.”  
  
    He was close enough to see how much they were shaking. While the hat they had on looked warm the jacket certainly didn’t.  
  
    Not good. He at least had to get them somewhere warm.  
  
    “Look, never mind,” he glanced at the window. “You don’t have to tell me anything. But I work at the restaurant just across from here, you should at least huddle up in there and stay warm.”  
  
    “H-huh?” The voice sounded faintly masculine but it was hard to tell with all the stuttering. “I c-couldn’t do that.”  
  
    “Sure you can, I’m offering. Or, if you need a ride somewhere–”  
  
    “Nowhere to go.”  
  
    “Right,” Kai had already guessed that much. “Well, now you do. Come on.” He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it out. “My name is Kai by the way.”  
  
    They looked at his hand for a while. Finally they stood up on their own, legs still shaking and hands tucked under their arms.  
  
    Kai didn’t take offense as he withdrew. “You hungry? I could probably make you something too. Although my sister might have turned off all the ovens and grills by now.” He headed for the window, shoving it open farther to make an easier exit.  
  
    “I don’t want to bother...”  
  
    “It’s not. I like cooking.” He climbed out and waited for them on the other side. “I mean, I have other preferred hobbies but it pays well.”  
  
    They snorted and slipped through the window. Kai got a chance to glance at their fingers, almost blue.  
  
    “All I know is how to make noodles.” They were still stuttering as they followed him to the restaurant.  
  
    “Noodles sound pretty good about now.” Kai fiddled with the lighter in his pocket. “Of course anything hot sounds good in this weather.”  
  
    The stranger just hummed in agreement.  
  
    Kai opened the door, letting them in first before firmly shutting it behind him. He took off his coat and scarf, hanging them on his open locker door. “Sorry, this is the kitchen. Mind your step the floor is still pretty greasy. You want me to ask Zane to make you some tea or something?”  
  
    Before they could answer Nya came out of the walk in cooler. “I swear if Kai is still smoking–” She spotted them both and paused, glancing between them.  
  
    “Hey sis,” he waved. “This is... uh...”  
  
    They shifted on their feet and stared at the ground. “You can call me Skylor.”  
  
    “Yo, what?” He smiled. “That’s such a rad name.”  
  
    Nya waved but she couldn’t hide the concern on her face. “What’s going on?”  
  
    “I found... them outside. Figured I’d help them warm up.”  
  
    She sighed and put a hand on her hip. “We have school tomorrow.”  
  
    “I know, I know. I’ll talk to Ronin about it too.”  
  
    “Do it now.” Nya glared. “You have to help me clean.”  
  
    Kai frowned and rolled his eyes. He glanced back over at Skylor who seemed to be trying to sink into the background.  
  
    “Come on,” he gestured to them. “Let’s get you settled at the bar while Zane grabs you a drink. Again, watch your step.”  
  
    He stayed close to them as they made their way across the floor. As he said the grease made some of very slippery. He was ready to catch them if need be, but there were only a couple of minor slips.  
  
    Heading out of the kitchen he spotted Zane putting the last of his dishes on the counter. Jay was once again pestering him, leaning on the counter with his broom still in hand.  
  
    “I can’t believe you’re telling me you and Cole watched three of the Fritz Donnegan movies and you didn’t like a single one.”  
  
    “They were completely unbelievable, even by fantasy standards.”  
  
    “It’s a sci-fi series.”  
  
    “This only proves my point.” Zane put his hand on the counter. “If they are so easily mistaken for such, they are too ridiculous to be sci-fi.”  
  
    “Your robot logic just hates aliens.”  
  
    “That is not it. The plot itself was just as strange.”  
  
    Jay grumbled and finally turned his head. “Kai, will you tell this–” then he paused. “Who’s that?”  
  
    “This is Skylor,” Kai was almost sorry he interrupted this conversation. “Brought them in to get warm. You got any warm drinks, Zane?”  
  
    “Of course,” he clapped his hands together. “Do you prefer coffee or tea. I could even try and make some hot chocolate if you like.”  
  
    Skylor didn’t respond. Kai looked over at them to see how wide their eyes were, staring at Zane.  
  
    “What’s up?”  
  
    “Um, are they... really a robot?”  
  
    Right, that, shit.  
  
    “Uh, yeah, well put together isn’t he?” He tried to laugh it off. “I promise he’s not dangerous.”  
  
    “Unless you try to start a bar fight.” Jay snickered before finally skating off to continue his sweeping.  
  
    “My name is Zane,” the robot gave a short bow. “The one with the broom is Jay. We wait tables.”  
  
    Skylor seemed to relax, finally taking a seat at the corner of the bar. “What’s even the name of this place?”  
  
    “Pretty Penny Tavern, surprised you haven’t heard of it.” Kai glanced at the hall. “Unless you’re not from here.”  
  
    “I’m not.”  
  
    He didn’t inquire further.  
  
    “Oh,” they jumped on their seat. “I’m sorry. You’re waiting on me, aren’t you?”  
  
    Zane smiled. “You can take all the time you need, although I would not recommend it.” His blue eyes fixed on them. “Your body temperature is quite low and it would assist in warming you up faster.”  
  
    “Right,” they cupped their palms in front of their mouth and blew on them. “Do you have any decaf?”  
  
    “Certainly, cream or sugar?”  
  
    “Just sugar.”  
  
    As Zane headed over to the coffee maker Kai made his way toward the hall. Ronin’s office was closed, as per usual at this hour. He tapped on it lightly and waited outside.  
  
    It took almost a minute for Ronin to open the door. He was rubbing at his temple, irritated perhaps?  
  
    “Sorry to bother,” Kai said.  
  
    “No, your interruption helped. What’s up?”  
  
    “Uh, well,” Kai gestured over to the bar. “I found him, them, dunno yet. They were hiding out in the building next door. It’s below freezing so I brought them in.”  
  
    “They got a place to stay?” Ronin was watching them as they took a fresh cup of coffee from Zane. They held it close, letting the steam drift over the parts of their face that weren’t covered by their hat or scarf.  
  
    “I don’t think so. They said they had nowhere to go.”  
  
    “I see, I’ll take care of it.”  
  
    Kai’s gaze shot back over to him. “Huh? What does that mean?”  
  
    “They can stay here tonight if they want. If that’s not comfortable I’ll get them a hotel room. In simple words, I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry about it and get back to the kitchen. You kids have school tomorrow.”  
  
    Kai glared. “I’m making them some food.”  
  
    “Fine, but write down what you use for inventory.” Ronin headed back into his office but didn’t close the door. Kai tried to sneak a glance at his laptop but it was just a page on Amazon for trophy cases.  
  
    Whatever that was for.  
  
    He headed back over to the bar.  
  
    “I apologize if I cannot answer all your questions.” Zane was talking to Skylor as he cleaned up the counter. “Although I understand your curiosity.”  
  
    “No,” they spoke into the coffee mug. “I’m probably being too nosy.”  
  
    “Hey,” Kai leaned on the counter. “Any idea what you’d like to eat?”  
  
    “Your sister wants to clean the kitchen.”  
  
    “So? You’re not going hungry. I’ll go grab McDonald’s if you insist on letting her clean.”  
  
    Skylor sighed but lowered the mug. “What’s minimal effort then?”  
  
    “Minimal and warm? A toasted sandwich.”  
  
    “What kinds?”  
  
    “I make a pretty mean turkey and swiss.”  
  
    They finally cracked a smile. “Extra onions.”  
  
    “You got it, want fries?”  
  
    The smile fell. “Isn’t the frier off?”  
  
    “Takes ages to cool down, I could do it.”  
  
    They nodded and Kai took it as a victory. He headed back to the kitchen, snatching out a fresh pair of gloves.  
  
    “Are you seriously cooking?” Nya pouted.  
  
    “If I take too long I’ll have Jay take you home, promise.”  
  
    She sighed again, but it was more out of resignation at this point. “Guess there’s no use in arguing with you.”  
  
    “Nope. Now where did you put my apron?”  
  
    “In the wash, you dingus.”  
  
    Kai cursed to himself but ignored it. He wasn’t about to get another one.  
  
    Time to do some cooking.  
  
\-------------------  
  
    Kai only had enough time to cut his car off before his phone buzzed. It was audible, and he pulled it out and stared at the screen. His sister glanced between him and the device before she opened the door.  
  
    “You better answer it.” She said and slammed it shut, heading in the back door.  
  
    Kai sighed. This is not how he wanted to spend his time before his shift at work started. He hit the green button and put it to his ear.  
  
    “Hey Dad.” He was already trying to find his lighter.  
  
    “Kai,” his father’s voice was stern. “Your shift has not started yet, right?”  
  
    “It was about to.”  
  
    “We need to talk.”  
  
    “You always need to talk.” He managed to dig it out, leaving it in the cupholder as he went for the glove compartment.  
  
    “Kai, your mother and I have been trying to make holiday plans for weeks and you keep avoiding our calls.”  
  
    “Jeez, I wonder why.” He pulled out his cigarettes and put them next to the lighter. “Could it be that I don’t want to talk to you?”  
  
    “Kai.”  
  
    “Dad.”  
  
    His father let out a long sigh. “I do not understand you. You want us to be back home but when we try to make plans you ignore us.”  
  
    “I’m not sure visiting for two weeks out of a year counts as being back home.”  
  
    “You know why we are here.”  
  
    Now it was Kai’s turn to sigh. As angry as he was he just didn’t have the energy. “Yeah, I know. We’ve had this discussion, Dad. We have it every time you call.”  
  
    “I think,” his father continued. “You do not want to make plans because it would reveal where you and your sister have moved.”  
  
    Kai flinched. He figured there wasn’t much of a way to hide that plan but he also hoped his anger would disguise the facts.  
  
    It wasn’t legal for Kai and Nya to be living on their own. But it was what he wanted. He’d run away from his aunt’s house as soon as he turned sixteen. Thank the stars he found Ronin and got the job he did. Their boss even helped them get set up in a new school and land their apartment.  
  
    But in order for this to last it was better that his parents had no idea where he was. If they told their aunt she would tell the authorities and then it’d be all over for two more years.  
  
    “Kai,” his father continued at his silence. “If you are happier where you are I am willing to accept that, but it would be nice to know where you are.”  
  
    “Yeah, not falling for that.”  
  
    “I am not lying.”  
  
    “I need to go to work.”  
  
    “Kai–” His father started to shout into the line only to be cut off when he hung up.  
  
    He immediately put it on silent and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
    After he got through most of it he tossed it, knowing his sister was going to complain about his smelling up the car again. Oh well, his car, she couldn’t stop him like she did at the apartment.  
  
    He headed into the kitchen, putting away his stuff before moving to the dining room. Before he started his prep work he wanted to ask Ronin about Skylor. They had eaten all their dinner last night, which was good, but they needed something more permanent.  
  
    His question was half answered as soon as he headed out. Skylor was sitting at the bar, their face finally visible as they chatted with Nya and Zane. Their hair was short, light brown. They smiled at something Nya said.  
      
    Kai’s heart stuttered and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
    Cute.  
  
    They glanced up and noticed him, that smile faltering and turning into something more nervous. “Oh, hey.”  
  
    “Hey,” he shook his head and headed over. “Doing okay?”  
  
    “Yeah, Ronin let me crash here last night. Though... he didn’t mention Zane doesn’t sleep.”  
  
    “My apologies, I’m not used to company.” Zane stacked glasses in the cooler. “I will be more quiet next time.”  
  
    “Next time?” Kai frowned. “Ronin mentioned he could get you a hotel room.”  
  
    Skylor bit their lip. “Yeah not uh, comfortable with that.”  
  
    “Right, never mind then,” he held up his hands and headed toward the office. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
    The office was open. Kai peeked inside to see Ronin on the phone, rubbing his temple again.  
  
    He kept his voice low. “I told you, he isn’t going for that price... Of course I proved it was authentic. Honestly, how long have we been working together?... Look, if he isn’t willing to pay what this is worth I’d just find a new buyer. That or send in Skales, he’s better at these kinds of things... What’s the point in staying on his good side? You and I both know that Chen–”  
  
    Ronin spun around in his chair. He froze when he saw Kai. His shock wore off quick and he sighed. “Look, I have to go. We’ll make a decision later.”  
  
    He hung up and tossed his phone on his desk. Kai straightened up when his boss approached. There wasn’t any point in hiding now.  
  
    “Don’t you know it’s rude to eavesdrop?” Ronin leaned against the door.  
  
    “You usually keep your office shut.”  
  
    “Granted, but the farther you keep out of this shit the safer you are, capisce?”  
  
    “Yeah, yeah, got it. Skylor said they didn’t want to get a hotel room.”  
  
    “She.”  
  
    Kai blinked. “Huh?”  
  
    “She, she uses she/her pronouns. Figured it was something like that.”  
  
    He frowned. “How did you–”  
  
    “Anyway she isn’t comfortable with a hotel. I said I could set her up with an off the books apartment like I did for you, but it’ll take time.”  
  
    “Thanks,” Kai muttered as he glanced over at her again.  
  
    “There’s more.” Ronin retreated in his office for a moment before coming back, holding out a roll of bills. “I told Nya and Jay to take her shopping for clothes and whatever else she needs.”  
  
    Kai’s mouth fell open as he took the money. They were twenties, at least slightly less suspicious, but he couldn’t even start counting how many there were.  
  
    “That’s for that. I don’t want to see you showing up with one of those nasty new apple phones.”  
  
    Kai glared. “Of course not.”  
  
    “And lastly,” Ronin glanced at the bar. “No, she didn’t tell me about where she’s from or why she’s out here on her own. I didn’t ask too much.”  
  
    “I wasn’t going to either. That’s her business.” Kai kept rolling the bills around between his fingers. “I’d at least bet ten dollars that shitty parents are involved.”  
  
    “Possible, but who knows. Don’t loiter too long, you’ve got prep work to do.” Ronin moved back to his desk and sat down. He didn’t shut the door.  
  
    Kai considered being nosy again, but instead headed over to the bar. He pocketed the cash for now. No need to hand it to his sister now and make a big ordeal out of it. He could do that when they closed.  
  
    “Kai,” Nya waved him over. She was grinning while Skylor tapped her arm, looking concerned.  
  
    He glanced between them. “What’s up?”  
  
    “Would it be cool if Skylor bunked in our apartment?”  
  
    She waved her hands and shook her head. “No, no, don’t worry about that. I don’t want to be a bother.”  
  
    “It’s not a bother,” Nya insisted. “You can just sleep in my room until Ronin gets you an apartment.”  
  
    “Would you really be comfortable with that? I mean I’m–”  
  
    “It’s fine,” Nya’s tone became firm. “Assuming Kai’s okay with it.”  
  
    He would have said yes anyway, but his sister’s stare finalized that decision. It was the look she gave when she dared him to disagree with her.  
  
    “I don’t mind. We’ve got the space.” Kai shrugged. “But we don’t really have a sleeping bag or anything.”  
  
    “I’ll get her an air mattress.”  
  
    “Nya, those cost like fifty dollars.”  
  
    “Not if you know where to look.” She smirked. “I’ll go get one during my break.”  
  
    “You’re not taking my–”  
  
    “I’m taking your car.”  
  
    Kai glared at her. “No, I’ll go get it during my break, alright?” He sighed and ran his hand over his face.  
  
    “Sorry,” Skylor cringed. “You guys really don’t need to do this.”  
  
    “You’re not sleeping in here for a week, or longer.” Nya said. “Jay doesn’t have enough space, and Cole’s iffy about letting people stay the night at his house.”  
  
    Skylor frowned. “Cole?”  
  
    “Oh, you haven’t met him yet. He’s our regular musician.”  
  
    “And my boyfriend.” Zane chimed in, grinning.  
  
    Skylor opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. “The robot has a boyfriend.”  
  
    “Yeah,” Kai snorted. “Jay’s jealous our android got a date before the rest of us.”  
  
    “Perhaps he should step up his game.” Zane shrugged.  
  
    “I heard that.”  
  
    Jay had perfect timing as he pushed open the front door. His scarf was wrapped tightly around his face, making his glare look more cute and less threatening.  
  
    “Good,” Zane headed to the kitchen to grab his food prep supplies. “Then I do not need to repeat myself.”  
  
    Nya snickered and Kai couldn’t help but smirk.  
  
    “Whatever,” Jay tugged at his scarf. “How’s it going, Skylor?”  
  
    “Been worse,” she admitted. “Um, actually could I talk to you?”  
  
    Jay raised his scarred eyebrow before nodding. “Sure.”  
  
    Kai nudged his sister and gestured to the kitchen. She seemed confused for a second, but soon followed after. He figured he’d let the pair of them chat on their own. Besides, there was prep work to do.    
  
    Not that it got done very quickly.  
  
    He kept stressing about the fact he couldn’t remember the last time he vacuumed the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Skales and Chen... hmmm 
> 
> Skylor might sound like she looks different than canon but there's reasons for that


	11. 4.2 So Much to Learn if Only I'd Ask

    Kai unlocked his apartment as quick as possible. Sometimes living on the top floor had it’s disadvantages, mainly climbing all those steps in this kind of weather.  
  
    As soon as it was open all of them dashed into the apartment before he slammed the door shut again. The air mattress box was still tucked under his arm.  
  
    “Well,” he spoke through his teeth as he felt around for the light switch. “This is it.”  
  
    The apartment wasn’t quite as bad as he remembered. The coffee table was cluttered for sure with his sister’s school books. The floor needed a good vacuuming. He glanced over at the kitchen to see the pile of dishes next to the sink.  
  
    “Got a small deck,” he gestured to the sliding glass door. “Both bedrooms and the bathroom are just down that hall. I’ll go ahead and get this set up.” He held up the shopping bag.  
  
    “I’m going to shower,” Nya said. “You’re welcome to use anything in the bathroom by the way, Skylor. We have some spare tooth brushes in there.”  
  
    “Thanks,” she gave a small smile.  
  
    Kai immediately headed to his sister’s room. He frowned at her work desk, covered in blue prints and spare parts. He did his best to push it to a farther corner to leave enough space for this extra bed.  
  
    He only managed to open the box when he noticed Skylor leaning in the doorway.  
  
    “What’s up?”  
  
    “Kai, do you know who Ronin _is_?”  
  
    He frowned, not quite understanding the question. “My boss?”  
  
    “I’m serious. I saw that roll of cash he gave us for clothes shopping. And off the book apartments?”  
  
    “Yeah, I get it.” Kai tugged out the instructions. “But I promise he’s not dangerous. Not to us at least.”  
  
    “Any clue what he’s involved in?”  
  
    “Smuggling? I think. Nothing legal at least.” He just shrugged. “I don’t want to complain too much. He pays me fourteen dollars an hour.”  
  
    Skylor hummed and stepped over to sit next to him on the floor. “Wonder if he’d let me work there.”  
  
    “Probably would. He seems kind of spooky but he definitely has a soft spot for desperate kids.” Kai snorted and emptied the rest of the box, looking for the fan. “It’s a blessing I ran into him when me and my sister came here. Otherwise there’s no telling where we’d be.”  
  
    Skylor rolled her lip between her teeth. “Where are your parents?”  
  
    “China.”  
  
    “Oh,” she studied his face. “Do you miss them?”  
  
    He wasn’t sure how to answer that as he opened up the mattress to lay it on the floor. “Yes and no. I’m pissed at them, but partially because I miss them, if that makes sense.”  
  
    She nodded. “Why are they there?”  
  
    “Their jobs, which pay well, but I’d rather they just stay here, you know? Although at this point we’ve argued so much I don’t know if it’d work out.”  
  
    Another nod. “They ever come back?”  
  
    “During Christmas, yeah. They want to this year but I’m worried if they find out where me and my sister are they’ll try and force us back under a chaperone. We–”  
  
    His phone buzzed in his back pocket. He glanced back before pulling it out.  
  
    Damn, should have left it on silent. His finger hovered over the reject call button but finally he stood up.  
  
    “Sorry, I’ll be right back.” He made sure he was out of the room before he answered, putting the phone to his ear. “Yeah?”  
  
    “Kai,” it was his mother this time. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”  
  
    “Nah, helping a friend get set up to stay the night.” He unlocked the sliding glass door and opened it, stepping out into the cold air. He made sure to shut it behind him. “Trying to follow up my conversation with Dad?”  
  
    She sighed. “No, not right now at least. I just wanted to catch up with you. How’s school? How’s your sister doing? Do the two of you still have that restaurant job?”  
  
    “School’s fine, even if they’re starting to dump on the homework. Nya’s doing well too as far as I can tell. She’s started hanging out with Jay on weekends, hopefully to do some tinkering.”  
  
    “That’s good.”  
  
    “And yes, we’re still working there.”  
  
    “Kai, if money is a concern–”  
  
    “Mom... let’s not have this argument again.”  
  
    “Alright.”  
  
    “You guys are okay, right?”  
  
    “Nothing wild to report, no. Although your father is beginning to stress out about holiday plans.”  
  
    “I told him–”  
  
    “I know dear. If you’d like to just meet us somewhere else even we could work that out you know. As much as I hate the idea of you and your sister being on your own I know it’d be useless to make you stay with someone.”  
  
    Kai gripped the rail as he stared out at the next door complex. Only a couple of lights were on. “If you really hated it that much why didn’t the two of you just stay here?”  
  
    “Kai–”  
  
    “You’re such hypocrites.”  
  
    He hung up, almost tempted to toss his phone. The only thing that prevented it was the fact he’d have no choice but to buy a new one.  
  
    At least to his relief his mom didn’t try to call back. He headed back inside, ignoring the urge to smoke. He still had to get Skylor settled in and he needed some sleep.  
  
    When he got back to Nya’s room he saw Skylor had finished setting up the mattress, plugging the fan into the wall.  
  
    “Sorry,” Kai said.  
  
    “Everything okay?”  
  
    “Yeah, just my mom. Don’t worry about it. Let me get you some sheets.”  
  
    Before he could even leave the room his sister called out from the bathroom. “Kai, bring me my pjs.”  
  
    “Why didn’t you take them with you?” He argued.  
  
    “Just bring them, you massive butthead.”  
  
    Kai grumbled and headed over to his sister’s bed. As per usual they were mixed in with her messy sheets.  
  
    He caught Skylor covering up her laughter.  
  
    “You have siblings?” He asked.  
  
    She shook her head.  
  
    “Lucky you.” He carried the pjs to the bathroom. He more or less tossed them in after cracking the door open and began to make his way to the hall closet.  
  
    “Kai,” Nya screamed. “You got my pants all wet.”  
  
    “You have a hairdryer.”  
  
    “You’re such an ass.”  
  
    He made a face at the bathroom door, despite the fact he knew she couldn’t see him.  
  
    He could hear Skylor’s laughter all the way out in the hall.  
  
\--------------------  
  
    Kai was curled up on the sofa, finishing up his reading for English. As boring as this book was it beat how boring his Spanish homework was.  
  
    He tried to avoid showing off that he studied language in his free time.  
  
    His sister was laughing in her room again. Her, Skylor and Jay had all holed up in there after their shopping trip. He figured he’d just leave them to it and catch up on homework.  
  
    Not that he wasn’t curious, or he didn’t want to talk to Skylor. But now it seemed he’d have plenty of chances to do that at work. Ronin had given her a job in the kitchen, even if she needed some practice. They couldn’t just serve noodles after all.  
  
    Even if they were amazing.  
  
    He let the book rest against his chest. Their voices were too muffled to even attempt to eavesdrop.  
  
    Weird to think she’d only been here for a few days. She’d melded into their odd group of friends right away.  
  
    Kai just wish he knew a little more about her. At the very least how to make her smile more often.  
  
    He moved his book to cover his face. What was wrong with him?  
  
    The click of the door had him sitting up, holding his book out to pretend he was reading and not sleeping. Nya and Jay’s chatter got louder as they stepped into the hall. Focus, what was the character saying. It was no use, he’d lost his place by now.  
  
    “Come on,” Nya was insisting. “I promise it looks great.”  
  
    Kai didn’t dare look up, not wanting to seem nosy.  
  
    “Sure we should ask Kai?” Jay said. “He’s got terrible fashion sense.”  
  
    That made him put the book down as he glared. “I do not.”  
  
    “Says the guy who owns that tacky red leather jacket.”  
  
    Kai didn’t respond to that comment. In fact it was quickly forgotten. His gaze was now fixed on Skylor. Her hands fiddled with skirt of the orange dress she was wearing. It was pretty simple, but the sleeves and the end of the skirt were frilled. It seemed that Nya did her make-up as well. The eyeliner made him realize how bright her eyes actually were.  
  
    He dropped the book on the floor.  
  
    “Hah, told you he’d like it.” Nya smiled.  
  
    Skylor let out a nervous laugh and took a step back. “Is that what that means?”  
  
    Kai scrambled to pick his book back up. “No, no it is,” he shut it and tossed it onto the coffee table. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging at the spiked ends. “Do you like it?”  
  
    “Well, I like the dress.” She gave it a light twirl. “But I’m not sure it suits me.”  
  
    “Orange is definitely your color.”  
  
    She managed a smile, fiddling with the skirt again. “Not sure about the eyeshadow either. And I still wish my hair was longer.” Her gaze moved up and she frowned at the short strands.  
  
    “Sadly that takes time,” Jay sighed, only to brighten up and snap his fingers. “Unless we get a wig.”  
  
    Skylor cringed. “Doesn’t that seem a bit... tacky?”  
  
    “Could always find a place that lets you try them out.” Nya suggested.  
  
    “Maybe another time.” Skylor toed at the carpet. She met Kai’s gaze again before backing up to Nya’s bedroom. “Sorry, I’ll be back out in a bit.” With that she shut the door.  
  
    Nya looked worried. Jay put a hand on her shoulder and turned her away from the door. “Give her a minute. It can be jarring for a while, trust me.”  
  
    “I just hope it’s helping.” Nya sat down on the floor and dug around for her science textbook.  
  
    “It is, sometimes there’s just trial and error involved. As far as I can tell this is her first chance to even try anything so...” Jay shrugged. “I’m gonna head back home for now, help my dad with some clean up. Let her use your phone to call me if she needs something.”  
  
    “Got it.” Nya waved as Jay headed out the door.  
  
    Kai watched the spot for a moment, moving his gaze to Nya’s room, and then back to his sister.  
  
    Suddenly she was smirking at him.  
  
    “What?” He glared and snatched his book again, using it to hide his face.  
  
    “I know that look, big bro. You are absolutely smitten aren’t you?”  
  
    He narrowed his eyes further and kept his voice low. “It’s not like that.”  
  
    “Yeah, uh huh. I haven’t seen googly eyes that big since Jacob showed up at school with a sword for show and tell in the third grade.”  
  
    “Look,” Kai hissed. “I barely know her. If you want to tease me about it do it later.”  
  
    “Tch, fine, I’ll take that.” She opened up her book before grabbing her notebook as well.  
  
    They fell into silence as they tried to finish up their homework before their shift started. Kai wasn’t absorbing a lot of words. He kept glancing at the bedroom door, waiting to see if it would open.  
  
    Kai didn’t know a lot about Skylor.  
  
    But he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should let it be known that I do my best to write scenarios like this. That being agender I can only relate to certain things trans guys/girls go through, so if I ever write anything terribly off please let me know so I can correct it/do better in the future. 
> 
> Including characters of varying gender and sexualities is important to me and I want to do the best I can. 
> 
> Also Kai has to spend so much more time outside before this episode is even done this boy is going to freeze.


	12. 4.3 Want to Start a Fire but It's too Dang Cold

    Kai should have known refusing to plan anything with his parents would have blown up in his face.  
  
    After all, he wasn’t the only phone number they had.  
  
    He didn’t even find out for a few days, and even that was more or less a chance. It was closing time at the restaurant again. He was arguing with Lloyd while trying to get the dishes done.  
  
    “It is almost eleven.” He glared. “You need to go home before your dad shows up wondering what’s taking you so long.”   
  
    Lloyd stuck out his tongue, munching on the rest of the gummis he brought with him. “You’re my ride home, remember? Dad said it was fine. Tomorrow’s Saturday.”   
  
    “That doesn’t mean you should be up this late. Especially not eating sugar.” He snatched the bag out of his hands and held it up. Lloyd tried to jump for it.  
  
    “Oh, let him have it.” Skylor commented as she scrubbed down the grill. “It’s the weekend.”   
  
    “You don’t have to baby sit tomorrow morning.”   
  
    “I’m still living with you, Kai.”  
  
    “Not for long. I thought Ronin said you could move into your own place in a few days.”   
  
    “Yeah,” she paused at her work, eyes going distant. “Going to be weird being on my own.”   
  
    Kai lowered his hand, not caring that Lloyd snatched the candy back as he watched her. “Well um... we’ll keep the air mattress. In case you ever want to crash with us.”   
  
    Skylor glanced back at him and smiled. “Thanks.”   
  
    He couldn’t move his gaze. “No problem.”  
  
    The moment was interrupted when Lloyd made a sharp gagging sound. Kai turned to see him pointing at his tongue. The gummis were turning it red.  
  
    “Knock it off you little shit.” Kai reached for him. Lloyd dodged. It turned into a chase around the counter that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Lloyd laughed, occasionally slipping on the floor, but managing to stay upright.  
  
    With his non-slick shoes, Kai caught up. He wrapped his arms around Lloyd’s stomach and heaved him off the ground. A couple of gummi bears flew out of the bag.  
  
    “No,” Lloyd protested but kept laughing.  
  
    “What should the punishment be, Skylor?” Kai asked as he turned toward her. “A noogie? Wet willy?”  
  
    “Gross!”   
  
    Skylor was hiding her laughter behind her hand.  
  
    “Wet willy it is.”  
  
    “No!” Lloyd scrambled in his grip. When Kai tried to move his arm the kid leaned over, licking him.  
  
    “Ew!” Kai dropped him. “That’s disgusting.”  
  
    Lloyd just cackled and darted out of the kitchen.  
  
    Kai considered running after, but he couldn’t run around the restaurant with his arm like this.  
  
    “He’s so going to get it later.” He headed for the sink, running his hand under the water before covering it in soap.   
  
    “Didn’t know you had two siblings.” Skylor resumed her scrubbing.  
  
    “He’s a brat, but he grows on you.” Kai rinsed his arm before drying it. “He used to be worse.”  
  
    “I can’t imagine.”  
  
    “He put glue in my hair gel.”  
  
    Skylor burst out laughing at that, too quick to hide it.  
  
    Kai smiled.  
  
    Yet again, the mood was ruined by his phone buzzing in his back pocket. He sighed as he pulled it out. Skylor’s laughter came to a halt.  
  
    Kai moved to the lockers before he answered. “Hey Dad.”  
  
    “Kai, sorry to bother you at this hour. Your mother and I are trying to finalize our booking.”  
  
    Everything turned cold. “What?”  
  
    “You only own one car, right? Yours? I can not remember if you mentioned another.”  
  
    “What booking?”  
  
    There was a pause. “Did your sister not tell you?”  
  
    The cold rushed from his system as sparks lit up in his nerves. He dug his nails into his palm. “Did she tell you where we are?”  
  
    “She said the two of you discussed it.”  
  
    He hung up and tossed the phone in the locker. The clatter of the glass and plastic was nothing compared to the crash of metal when he slammed the door shut.   
  
    Skylor was already on alert as he made his way to the dining room. She said his name, but he didn’t spare her a glance.   
  
    He pushed open the door, seeing Lloyd sitting at the bar eating a bowl of red cherries that Zane had no doubt given him. The android was putting up the last of the glasses that needed to be washed on the counter.   
  
    His gaze darted over to the tables. Nya stood there, chatting with Jay, the bin of dirty dishes still in her hand.   
  
    Kai stomped toward her, his voice booming in the empty dining room. “What the _fuck_ , Nya.”   
  
    Any movement in the room stopped. His sister jumped before turning to look at him.  
  
    As usual she started on the defensive. “What?”  
  
    “You told mom and dad where we are?”  
  
    Her glare slipped into realization, but only for a moment. “So what if I did?”   
  
    “Do you want to jeopardize everything we’ve built?”  
  
    She slammed the bin of dishes onto the nearest table. “They promised not to do that, Kai.”  
  
    “Oh yeah, cause they’ve held up their promises so well before.”   
  
    “They tried to work it out with you and you wouldn’t listen. What was I supposed to do?”   
  
    “Not ruin our lives.” He stepped closer, wishing she hadn’t caught up to his height so quickly.   
  
    “I’m not.” She shoved him back. “I’m trying to fix it.”   
  
    He shoved her in return. “I didn’t ask you to.”   
  
    “Well too fucking bad! It’s not just your choice to make. Maybe I want to see them. Did you even consider that?”   
  
    “Then why not fucking talk to me about it?”  
  
    “Because I knew you’d do this.”  
  
    A scream cut through the argument. “ _Stop_!”   
  
    The fire under Kai’s skin went out. He spun around to look at Lloyd who was curled up on the bar stool, hood pulled over his head as far as it would go. Zane stood behind the counter, eyes wide. His washcloth had fallen out of his grip. Even Skylor was peeking out of the kitchen, hand over her mouth.   
  
    “Stop,” Lloyd’s voice changed to a whimper. “Just stop it.”   
  
    Kai’s instinct was to apologize, but he couldn’t, not right now. Everything kept spinning. Nya told his parents. They’d be coming here in just over a month.   
  
    “The hell is going on out here?”  
  
    Kai turned again to see Ronin standing in the hallway, phone in his hand. His eye darted from Jay and Nya, to Kai, and then over to the bar.   
  
    Kai opened his mouth but he’d lost the words by now. Emotions kept shifting in his chest. Confusion, fear, anger, fear again. He was feeling nauseous.   
  
    He bolted for the door.   
  
\---------------------  
  
    “Kai!” Skylor shouted after him, finally leaving the kitchen, but he was already gone.  
  
    What had just happened?   
  
    He’d been in such a good mood only minutes ago. Did finding out his parents were coming really turn it around that far? She could feel the anger coming off of him, even from this far away.   
  
    Lloyd’s sniffling distracted her from that. The poor boy was still curled up, refusing to move even when Zane rubbed his head.   
  
    In just a few moments everyone was crowded around him, trying to calm him down. Skylor reached out to squeeze his shoulder, her chest aching, but hesitated. He didn’t know her that well yet.   
  
    “Lloyd,” Nya soothed, her voice already going hoarse from her screaming. “Hey, it’s alright.”   
  
    “I thought you got along.” Lloyd glanced up and rubbed his eyes. “Why do you suddenly hate each other?”  
  
    She seemed stunned for a moment. “What? No, no, we don’t hate each other.”  
  
    “Then why are you yelling?”  
  
    Nya hesitated. “I... we both get pretty heated when we argue, I suppose.” Guilt was all over her face by now as she kept glancing toward the door.  
      
    Had Kai driven off? Skylor was tempted to check if his car was still there or not.   
  
    “Sir?” Zane spoke to Ronin who was still in the hall. “I am going to take Lloyd home.”  
  
    Ronin nodded, disappearing into his office for a moment before tossing Zane a set of keys. “Be quick. There’s still a lot of clean up to do.”  
  
    Zane stepped around the counter, urging Lloyd to follow him. The kid finally let go off his hood, taking the android’s hand before they both headed out of the door.   
  
    Skylor never thought the android could drive. She shook her head and dismissed the thought for now.   
  
    “I’m still waiting for an answer.” Ronin said. “What the hell just happened?”  
  
    “Me and Kai had an argument.” Nya refused to look at him. “That’s what happened.”   
  
    “About?”   
  
    “He’s mad at me ‘cause I told our parents where we’re staying. He keeps thinking they’re going to show up just to ruin our lives.”  
  
    “But,” Skylor spoke up. “It’s kind of low to go behind his back like that, isn’t it?”   
  
    Nya turned her glare on her before her gaze softened a bit. “You don’t know my brother yet. He’s stupidly stubborn. There’s no way I would have ever convinced him to change his mind.”   
  
    “But when did you tell your parents all this?”  
    She shrugged. “A few days ago.”  
  
    Skylor narrowed her eyes. “And you don’t think you should have just told him sooner?”  
  
    “What, so he could blow up in my face?”   
  
    “He did that anyway.” Skylor argued. “And it was probably far worse than it would have been because he found out from your dad.”   
  
    Nya crossed her arms, seeming to pout.   
  
    Skylor sighed, rubbing her arm. “I don’t know. I don’t have siblings. But I could at least tell he trusted you. I can’t imagine how it’d feel to find out someone you trust would do something like that without talking to you first.”  
  
    “Ugh,” Nya threw her hands in the air. “God, I know. I know I screwed up by not telling him, but I still would have told my parents anyway. He needs this.”   
  
    “Nya,” Jay touched her shoulder. “I get that, but I think he still needs an apology.”   
  
    She sighed, letting her arms dangle. “I know. I’ll let him cool down while we finish cleaning.”   
  
    Skylor agreed to that, grabbing the dishes from the bar and rushing back to the kitchen. Might as well get started on these before she finished wiping everything down.   
  
    Her and Nya kept working until Zane returned. The android offered to finish up, he had all night after all, and they needed to check on Kai.   
  
    Both of them got into Jay’s car so he could give them a lift home. Skylor had never actually been in the bizarre vehicle before, marveling at all the buttons and leaning over the seat to look in the back.  
  
    “Is that a mini fridge?”  
  
    “Sure is.”  
  
    “And it functions?”  
  
    “Yup.”  
  
    “Incredible.”   
  
    Nya managed to convince Jay to talk about all of the features. Skylor leaned against the front seat as she listened to him prattle on about everything built into the car, and how he and his father even got the idea in the first place.   
  
    She did her best to hang onto that light hearted mood as both of them headed up to the apartment. The night air around here was always so chilly. She should have bought a warmer jacket when they were out shopping.   
  
    Nya knocked on the apartment door, well more like banged on it really. “Kai, come on, open up, it’s freezing out here.”   
  
    Skylor tapped her heel against the wooden floor. The door was still shut, not even a voice to let them know Kai was on his way.  
  
    She wandered over to the railing to look down at the parking lot, counting the cars.  
  
    “Kai?” Nya knocked again. “Look I know you’re mad but don’t leave us both out here.”   
  
    Skylor’s eyes kept moving from car to car in the dull street lights before she realized something.   
  
    “Nya,” she turned around. “Kai’s car isn’t here.”   
  
    Her eyes went wide. She dug her own key out of her shoulder bag, jamming it in the lock. Skylor might have questioned why she didn’t do that in the first place but there was too much panic.   
  
    “Kai?” Nya ran into the apartment, switching on the lights. “Kai please tell me you’re in here.”   
  
    No response. Skylor checked the deck and his room. Both of them were empty. When she returned to the living room Nya was on the phone, biting her lip.   
  
    Eventually she lowered it, staring at the screen, or somewhere past it.   
  
    Skylor clutched her arm, already aware of how afraid Nya was right now.  
  
    “Skylor,” Nya finally looked up. “He’s not answering his phone.”   
  
\-------------------  
  
    A blast of wind had Kai curling up even tighter on the park bench. He knew he shouldn’t be here. He knew he needed to get back to the restaurant and actually get his coat, or phone, or car keys, or anything really. His teeth chattered together and he blew on his hands.   
  
    He didn’t even bring his cigarettes.   
  
    He buried his face in his knees, trying not to cry for the simple fact he was afraid his tears might freeze onto his face.   
  
    He wasn’t even sure if he felt sad, he just felt too much. What his sister did made him angry. What his parents could do made him scared. What he did to Lloyd made him hate himself.  
  
    Why the hell did he do that when Lloyd was still there? He knew better.  
  
    It was so goddamn cold.   
  
    Kai exhaled, finally glancing around the park. It was dark, empty, just a couple of lamps along the sidewalk to keep him company. Their white lights just made him feel colder.   
  
    “Why the hell are you out here?”  
  
    Kai screamed, falling off the bench as he scrambled to get away from the voice that came from behind. He turned only to realize it was Ronin, his boss bundled up in a thick jacket with a scarf wrapped over his nose.  
  
    Kai might not have recognize him if it wasn’t for the eyepatch.   
  
    “Ronin, what the–” His question was cut off when Ronin threw his coat at him.  
  
    “Put that on before you get frostbite you dumbass.”   
  
    Kai felt around the familiar material, realizing that his phone and keys were inside the pocket. He got up off the grass, slipping it over his shoulder and jamming his hands inside.   
  
    Finally starting to feel warmer, he frowned at his boss. “How did you find me?”  
  
    Ronin shrugged. “Zane can hack traffic cameras and the like.”  
  
    “That’s super creepy, Ronin.”  
  
    “Hey, I only followed because your sister is worried sick about you.”   
  
    Kai pulled out his phone and checked it, noticing the eight missed calls from his sister.   
  
    “While hiding out here in the cold isn’t on the list of the worst ideas you could have, it’s still pretty bad.” Ronin gestured for him to follow. “If you want to keep your distance from your sister, fine, but do it somewhere with a heating unit.”   
  
    Kai grumbled but followed, sending his sister a quick “I’m fine” text. “You didn’t have to come looking for me.”  
  
    “Should I mention your sister was crying when she called me?”   
  
    Ouch, low blow.   
  
    “Something about this not being the first time you’ve vanished? She said one time you were gone for a week.”   
  
    Kai sighed and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. “Fine, you made your point. I’m a dumbass and a jerk, happy? Gonna lecture me now about how I need to make up with my parents too?”  
  
    Ronin laughed, enough that his breath was visible in the air. “No, hell no, if I did that I’d be a hypocrite.”   
  
    Kai walked faster to catch up. “What does that mean?”   
  
    “None of your business.”  
  
    “You’re the one that started it.” He growled but gave up. If Ronin was anything that he suspected him to be there’d be no way Kai could make him talk.   
  
    “I know none of you kids are going to believe me when I say the less you know the better, but I’ll keep telling you anyway.”  
  
    Kai snorted. “Why do you care so much about us staying out of it? Worried we might report it?”   
  
    He didn’t notice Ronin stopped walking until he ran into him. He stumbled back, a chill running over his skin. He tried to blame the cold.   
  
    Ronin turned around to face him, expression hard to read. “I can’t tell you what to do with your parents, Kai. I ran away from mine at fifteen, and I haven’t spoken to them since.”   
  
    Kai’s mouth fell open. “What? Never?”  
  
    “Nope, no desire to. Not that it matters now, they’re probably dead.”   
  
    “But fifteen? How did you–”  
  
    “I joined a gang.”   
  
    Kai shut his mouth.  
  
    “I joined a gang, dealt illegal arms, drugs, whatever. I got good enough so they kept me around. I worked my way into the black market, smuggling rings, whatever payed well at the time.”  
  
    “Why are you telling me this?”  
  
    “Because do you honestly think I dreamed of doing this kind of work when I was that age?”  
  
    “Then why did you?”  
  
    Ronin leaned closer. “Because I was desperate. Because I had nowhere else to go, not at fifteen. But criminals don’t care how old you are. If you can do the work they’ll let you. Stay alive long enough you become too useful to toss out.”  
  
    He straightened up. “I help you kids out because I don’t want you to end up that desperate. I want you to keep your noses out so you don’t get involved in something you can’t turn away from. Do you see where I’m coming from?” Ronin emphasized the statement by lifting his eyepatch.   
  
    Kai’s muscles went stiff. He’d always assumed Ronin’s eye was just gone, not that he had a cybernetic replacement. The small piece of machinery glanced to the side before fixing on him again.   
  
    Ronin chuckled and lowered it again before getting back on the path. “To answer the question you asked on the third day of work, that’s why I look like a pirate.”   
  
    Kai chased after him. “But how did you lose it?”  
  
    “Nope. That’s enough backstory for one day kid. I shouldn’t have even told you that much.”   
  
    It was frustrating, but he didn’t press the issue. It was a blessing Ronin even told him this much. No doubt Jay would want to know.   
  
    It was awkward, climbing into Ronin’s car. Kai had never even seen it before. The exterior was covered in dents and scuffs. The interior was fairly clean, the pendant of a saint he didn’t recognize dangled from the rearview mirror.   
  
    “Didn’t know you were religious.”  
  
    “I’m not.” Ronin was quick as he backed up before heading out to the road. “Neighbor gave it to me, seemed rude to toss it.”   
  
    Kai glanced around the rest of the car, avoiding the urge to look in the glove box. “Not quite as fancy as I figured it would be for a guy who walks around with rolls of twenties.”   
  
    Ronin laughed. “I don’t need a fancy car. Just something sturdy that gets me from A to B. Sides, spent that kind of money on my husband’s shiny convertible.”   
  
    Kai snorted, trying to imagine it. “What like you bought it for him or–” Then he sputtered, the words finally catching up. “You’re _married_?”   
  
    “Yeah, did I never tell you kids that?”  
  
    “No!”  
  
    “Oh, well now you know.”  
  
    “What the hell?” Kai gripped the seat and tried to sit up even taller. “What’s his name? Why have we never seen him before?”   
  
    “He avoids the restaurant for specific reasons, which are none of your business.”   
  
    “Oh heck off Ronin, you can’t drop a bomb like that and not elaborate. How come you don’t have a ring?”   
  
    “You want to deal with the hassle of getting a ring on and off a prosthetic hand?”   
  
    Kai frowned and looked back at the road.   
  
    “That’s what I thought. Sides, don’t need it.”   
  
    “I still think you should elaborate.”  
  
    “Some other time.” Ronin put the car in park. “For now, get in your apartment, get warm, and get some sleep.”   
  
    Kai tossed off his seatbelt and opened the door. “You’re terrible, Ronin.”  
  
    “Flattery will you nowhere.” His boss snickered and drove off.   
  
    Kai’s steps up to his apartment were slow. His sister would either still be upset or end up screaming at him again. Neither outcome was ideal at the moment.  
  
    Still, he tapped on the door, holding his breath.   
  
    Nya threw it open, eyes going wide when she saw him. He couldn’t even get in a word before she tackled him into a hug.  
  
    “Where did you go?” There was the shouting as she tugged him inside. “I was worried sick about you, asshole. Why didn’t you answer your phone?”  
  
    “I left it in the restaurant, sorry.”  
  
    Her glare was half hearted, hands on her hips. “No, I’m sorry. I should have just told you right away when I told mom and dad about where we are. But I’m not apologizing for telling them.”   
  
    Kai sighed, too tired to have an argument or even a discussion about that at this point. “Whatever, it’s done. I’ll just have to hope for the best I guess.”   
  
    She seemed tempted to argue but shook her head. “Sit down, I’ll get you some tea. I can already tell you’re still freezing.”   
  
    Kai turned, moving to sit on the sofa only to see Skylor sprawled out on it, asleep.   
  
    “Uh?”  
  
    “Oh, she dozed off while trying to wait for you.”   
  
    “Then where am I supposed to sit?”  
  
    “Wake her up?”  
  
    “Absolutely not.” He sat down on the floor instead, leaning against the armrest. “Is Lloyd okay?”  
  
    “Uh, I don’t know honestly. I’d check in on him tomorrow.” Nya stood in the kitchen, waiting on the kettle.   
  
    Kai sighed. “I shouldn’t have yelled.”  
  
    “Yeah, well, neither should I. We’re both really bad at this huh?”   
  
    The kettle went off and Nya filled up a mug, gaze fixed on the counter.  
  
    “By the way,” Kai said as she finished. “Did you know Ronin has a husband?”  
  
    She dropped the kettle on its stand way too hard. “He _what_?”   
  
    Skylor rolled over on the sofa and groaned, eyes opening halfway.   
  
    “The hell did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me realizing I forgot to tag one more ship but I initially planned for it to come up way later
> 
> Oh how things change...
> 
> There was originally going to be more but turns out it fits better in the following episode. 
> 
> Facts that aren't going to fit into the narration all at once: Lloyd's mom and dad got a divorce, not long after Garmadon got out of prison. Their arguments got really intense. Poor kid pretty much always has a breakdown when he hears those kinds of arguments.
> 
> Next time: We find out what sort of people Ronin's connected to, followed by Lloyd's uncle and adopted cousin visiting town.


	13. 5.1 How You Ask is Just As Important As What You Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronin wants these kids to stay as uninvolved as possible. Starting out it was easy, but these kids aren't dumb. They take the smallest bits of information and run with it. 
> 
> The arrival of certain people isn't helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Ronin you can't stay a secret forever. 
> 
> Not much to say atm but ! I've been in the mood to draw stuff for this AU so if you want to send me doodle prompts on here or on my tumblr feel free. You can also check my tumblr for past doodles under the tag #PPT

    Kai pocketed his lighter as he took the first drag from his cigarette. It was bright out, midday, the sun keeping him warm despite the cold air around him.   
  
    His morning had been non-stop since he went and picked up Lloyd. In order to make up for the mess from last night he’d taken the kid not only to the arcade but the candy store as well. Even now bags of it sat on the coffee table. They would have been out later but even with all the sugar Lloyd ended up crashing. Now he was taking a nap on the sofa.   
  
    Kai wouldn’t complain. He needed the break.   
  
    Before heading out he’d talked to his father, sorting out the rest of the information they needed to book their flight. Without enough room in the apartment, they had to get a hotel room as well as a rental car.   
  
    He’d managed to keep a level tone the whole time, but he still felt sick about the whole idea. It was easy for his parents to promise they wouldn’t do anything. It was more likely their minds would change when they got here.   
  
    He’d just have to cross that bridge when they came to it.   
  
    The glass door slid open behind him. He glanced back to see Skylor peeking out, arms crossed to block the cold.  
  
    She eyed the cigarette. “Mind if I join you?”   
  
    Kai shook his head.  
  
    She stepped out and shut the door before coming over to stand next to him. “I’m guessing the make-up trip went well?”   
  
    “Yeah, kid had a blast. Kept asking questions on the way about me and Nya. Had to assure him a dozen times that we didn’t hate each other.”   
  
    Skylor hummed and leaned on the rail. “Not sure I want to know who gave him that impression.”  
  
    “Divorced parents,” is all Kai said on the matter.   
  
    “Surprised he fell asleep with all that candy.”  
  
    “I don’t think he slept well last night.” Kai sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “My fault.”   
  
    “It wasn’t just your fault.” Skylor touched his arm, only to suddenly back up. “Sorry.”   
  
    “I don’t mind,” he said, but didn’t press the issue.   
  
    They slipped into silence for a while. Kai listened to the sounds of passing cars, a few birds that were crowding around a neighbor’s feeder. It seemed they were fussing over the lack of food.   
  
    “Can I have one?”  
  
    He looked over at Skylor. “Huh?”  
  
    “A cigarette.”   
  
    “You smoke?”   
  
    “Haven’t tried it.”   
  
    Kai snorted. “I should advise against it.”   
  
    “If you did you’d be a hypocrite.”   
  
    He sighed and gave up, pulling the pack out of his coat pocket. He let Skylor pry one out before he grabbed his lighter.   
  
    “Make sure you inhale if you want it to light properly. Might take one or two tries.” He snapped the lighter on, moving slow as he let it hover at the end of the cigarette.   
  
    He saw her breath in, brows furrowed as she focused on the task.   
  
    The first cough was sharp. Kai jumped as he pulled back his hands. Skylor tried to inhale, covering her mouth as she kept coughing.   
  
    He found himself chuckling. “Sure you want to keep going?”  
  
    “I’ll get the hang of it.” She rasped, putting it back in her mouth.   
  
    “Why even try it?”  
  
    “Isn’t it better to smoke with someone else around?” She kept speaking through her teeth. Kai almost wanted to crack a joke about her sounding like a pirate.   
  
    “Maybe but you don’t have to risk your health for that.” Kai let his own cigarette hang in his mouth. “I know it’s a bad habit.”  
  
    “Then why do it?”  
  
    “Desperation. Keeps my nerves calm. Less yelling.”   
  
    He saw Skylor hesitating out of the corner of his eye, hand hovering in the air. Finally she rested it on his shoulder. “I’m sure there’s other ways to do that.”   
  
    “Probably, but I haven’t figured it out yet.”   
  
    It seemed like she wanted to say something else, but didn’t. She pulled her hand back to hold onto her cigarette, taking another drag before being tossed into another coughing fit.   
  
    Kai laughed, finishing his up and leaving it in the ashtray he kept nearby. “You really don’t need to do that.”   
  
    “Well too bad,” she kept speaking through her teeth, jamming her hands in her pockets. “I’m one of the cool kids now.”   
  
    “You need a leather jacket for that. Maybe some sunglasses.”   
  
    “Go play pool at the bar?”  
  
    “They won’t let us in.” Kai scoffed. “And honestly I’ve never played.”  
  
    “Me either.”   
  
    The pair stared at each other before they both broke into laughter. Skylor almost dropped her cigarette.   
  
    They didn’t quiet down until something thunked against the glass. They both glanced inside, seeing Lloyd bury his head under a pillow.  
  
    “Whoops,” Kai lowered his voice.   
  
    Skylor tried her cigarette one more time before giving up, putting it out and putting it in the tray.   
  
    “Kai, can I tell you something?”  
  
    He considered heading back inside but now he froze, staring at her. “What’s up?”  
  
    “It’s about... where I came from.”  
  
    “Hey,” Kai leaned back against the rail. “You don’t have to tell me anything, you know. I’m sure it’s not easy.”   
  
    “It’s not that, exactly. I...” she sighed. “I’m worried if you guys knew you wouldn’t want me around.”   
  
    Kai snorted. “Never going to happen.”  
  
    That helped her relax but it was clear her guard was still up.   
  
    “Start with something easy then? Maybe why you left? Were your parents just complete garbage when it came to you being trans?”   
  
    She glared, not at him but at a spot on the wall. “It’s just my dad, and no. I never even came out to him. Was too scared to.”   
  
    Kai cringed. “That kind of situation, huh?”   
  
    She shook her head. “Not exactly it was... my dad is... he’s the leader of his own criminal organization.”   
  
    That surprised Kai less than he expected, but he still straightened up. “What?”   
  
    “Well, it’s more like a cult.” She mumbled. “But he’s still super rich, and dangerous.”   
  
    “Would he actually come looking for you? Like, does he even care?”  
  
    “He pretends he cares.” She rolled her eyes. “I used to think he did, but he was just manipulating me. I don’t know if he cares enough to come looking for me, but I know he can’t handle ‘betrayal’, so he might.”   
  
    Kai moved closer to her. “We wouldn’t let him drag you off.”  
  
    She gave him a faint smile. “Thanks but... that’s not the only reason I’m telling you this. I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”   
  
    The chill from the air was starting to get to him. “What do you mean?”   
  
    She crossed her arms, keeping them tight around her chest. “I already knew who Ronin was, before I met him.”   
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “I mean, I’d never actually seen him before, but I had heard about him. Wasn’t even sure it was the same guy until you confirmed it for me.”   
  
    The information swirled around in his head. He became hyper aware of how fast his heart was beating. “Your dad works with him?”  
  
    “Hires him, I think, or used to.”   
  
    “Skylor...” Kai hesitated, not sure he even wanted the answer. “I never even asked but... what’s your last name?”   
  
    She almost seemed confused by the question, studying his face.   
  
    “It’s Chen.”  
  
\------------------------  
  
    Ronin ran his hand over his face. It was Saturday, why was he in the restaurant this early? Pythor could go to hell for throwing this many jobs at him at once. And now he was planning on coming by with some new merchandise in a few days?   
  
    The worst.   
  
    He climbed out from the basement and shut the door, checking his phone to see if he’d missed any calls.   
  
    “Any word on Chen?”  
  
    He looked toward the bar. Zane stood there, perfectly still, like he always did when he ran out of things to clean. He really needed to get this android a hobby.   
  
    “I told you not to worry about it, Zane.” Ronin headed off the stage. “I already involve you more than I should.”   
  
    “My existence already puts me at risk. Being involved doesn’t worry me.”   
  
    “Oh yeah?” Ronin put his phone away. “Even if that means Cole could get involved?”  
  
    Zane’s expression didn’t change, but his lack of reply spoke volumes.   
  
    “Zane, trust me, stay as far out as you can. I’ve told you this dozens of times.”   
  
    “Unfortunately, this is my life now.”   
  
    Ronin shrugged and headed to his office. “Doesn’t have to be.”   
  
    He kept grumbling to himself as he tossed his phone on his desk. Zane was an android with a highly defined AI and yet it still felt like Ronin was arguing with a wall at times. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what raising actual kids was like.   
  
    He never bought this restaurant with the prospect that there’d be so many of them running around, but he should have known better. Zane was just the first mistake of many.   
  
    Now the number was slowly growing.   
  
    Skylor was what, number six? Not that he was counting. His mind told him to just offer something temporary when Kai first brought her in. Then learning her last name he’d almost panicked. The logical and safe thing to do would be to get her as far away from himself as possible.   
  
    But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. He knew what kind of person Chen was. He knew that look in her eye all too well.  
  
    When had he gotten this soft? It was going to get him killed.   
  
    The muted ding of his personal phone got his attention. He dug into his jacket pocket as the sound repeated, meaning it was a phone call.   
  
    He glanced at the screen, raising an eyebrow. Why was Kai calling him? Was something wrong?  
  
    He tried to bury his paranoia as he answered. “What’s up, Kai?”  
  
    “Are you in the restaurant?” He sounded out of breath.  
  
    “Yeah, is something–?”   
  
    There was a banging on the front door. Ronin peeked out of his office to see Zane walk over to open it. Kai stumbled in, Lloyd close behind with a box of Dots.  
  
    “Lloyd, stay here with Zane.”  
  
    The kid frowned. “You don’t get to drag me out here and ditch me.”  
  
    Kai clutched at the air and took a deep breath. “Lloyd, please.”  
  
    He still wasn’t happy but he headed to the bar and climbed on a stool. “Zane, can I get some cherries?”   
  
    The android hesitated, watching Kai, but finally retreated behind the bar.  
  
    Ronin watched as Kai headed over, eyes narrow, as if he was looking for a fight.  
  
    “What’s wrong?” He checked the kid over for possible injuries.  
  
    Kai moved past him and into the office. “Do you know who Skylor is?”  
  
    Ah, she must have told him. “Why, do you?”  
  
    “Don’t fuck with me, Ronin.” Kai bared his teeth. If he wasn’t sixteen it might have been intimidating. As it was he looked like an angry kitten. “What are you using her for?”  
  
    Huh?  
  
    Ronin blinked, running the words through his head. “Excuse me?”  
  
    “That’s what you’re keeping her around for right?” Kai raised his voice. “Some kind of leverage.”  
  
    “Kid, calm down.”  
  
    “I want some damn answers.”  
  
    “I told you before to keep your nose out.”  
  
    “Not where she’s concerned!”   
  
    Right, okay.  
  
    He closed the door before grabbing Kai’s hoodie and shoving him into the wall. Not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to keep him from doing something stupid.  
  
    Not that Kai saw it that way. His eyes went wide and he tried to kick himself free. “Let me go.”  
  
    “Calm down.”  
  
    “Don’t tell me to calm down you–”  
  
    “Kai. Deep breath, for fucks sake.”  
  
    The kid’s muscles went slack as he finally did as he was told. His eyes were still fixed in a glare.  
  
    “Lesson one,” Ronin said. “Don’t try to threaten an ex-gang member when you don’t even have a weapon.”  
  
    Kai’s gaze shifted to the floor.  
  
    “Lesson two,” He let the kid go and took a step back. “There’s no point in asking a fucking question if you aren’t going to wait for an answer.”  
  
    Kai took another deep breath. “Sorry.”  
  
    “Now, try again.”  
  
    He met Ronin’s gaze, still angry. “Do you know who Skylor is?”  
  
    “Yes.”   
  
    “Do you know who her dad is?”  
  
    “Yes.”  
  
    “He’s one of the people you work with, right?”  
  
    Damn. Ronin had hoped Skylor didn’t know that.  
  
    “I heard you mention his name before.”   
  
    Ronin ran his hand over his face. “I don’t work with him, per se. He’s a frequent buyer and seller of the people I work for.”  
  
    “And who do you work for?”   
  
    “Yeah, not telling you that.”  
  
    Kai huffed. “What does he buy and sell?”  
  
    “He’s a sucker for rare or foreign items. Often pays a hefty amount for smuggled goods and animals, but frankly the guy is off his nut. Not surprised Skylor ran for it.”   
  
    Kai’s expression softened. “So you’re... protecting her?”   
  
    “Best way I can short of shipping her to another country. Don’t think she’d go for that.” Ronin paused. “You really thought I was using her?”  
  
    “I don’t know.” The kid threw up his hands. “We have no idea what kind of shit you’re in. There was no way to tell.”   
  
    “Fine, fair enough.”  
  
    “Is there anything I can do? To keep her safe I mean.”  
  
    Ronin felt the tension rush out of the room. “Avoid using her last name. Her ID is going to have a fake one.”  
  
    “And her first name?”  
  
    “Far as I know her father and his goons still use her dead name. Should be safe.”  
  
    “Okay,” Kai sighed in relief. “Good.”  
  
    Ronin smiled and ruffled his hair. “It’s good you’re worried, but maybe think out your approach next time.”  
  
    Kai glared and swatted him away. “It wouldn’t be an issue if you told us shit upfront.”   
  
    “The less you know the better.”   
  
    “Knowledge is power.”  
  
    “But ignorance is bliss.” Ronin opened the door and nudged Kai into the hall. “Now go chill out until your shift.”  
  
    Kai turned around and frowned. “Are you saying you’d rather me be dumb and happy?”  
  
    “See you later, Kai.” Ronin waved and shut the door. He heard the kid grumbling before finally walking off.  
  
    He let out a long sigh before collapsing in his office chair and covering his eyes. This was getting messier and messier by the day. The more he tried to keep these kids out the harder they pried. If they kept it up they were going to get hurt.   
  
    He couldn’t toy with what-ifs. He’d just have to keep both eyes open.  
  
    And snuff out anyone who tried to get them involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself emotional with how I wrote Kai and Skylor's relationship in this au honestly. 
> 
> For someone who doesn't want kids Ronin you've made a pretty good effort and turning yourself into a dad figure for a bunch of teenagers just saying.


	14. 5.2 Toeing the Line Only to Trip Over It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In news that surprises no one, Cole and Zane are hopeless
> 
> Let it be known that while I can't write smut and won't write smut I occasionally attempt to write the nonsense that comes before it
> 
> AKA there's nothing nsfw in here but it gets implied.

    Cole’s phone awoke him with a start. He tried to close his eyes and sleep again, but the sound repeated, meaning someone was trying to call him. He pushed himself up in the bed enough so that he could reach over and grab the device. His eyes weren’t open enough to check the caller ID.  
  
    “Hello?” He mumbled as he flopped back onto the pillow.  
  
    “Cole?” Zane answered. “Did you just wake up?”  
      
    “Um, yeah, what time is it?”  
  
    “It is almost noon.”  
  
    “Whoops.” He really needed to start setting an alarm for Monday, but this weekend had been... stressful. “Sorry, did you want to do something?”  
  
    “I was going to ask if you were home, but I suppose that answers my question.”  
  
    “Why, what’s–”  
  
    The doorbell rang.  
  
    “... Zane, is that you?”  
  
    “Yes.”  
  
    “Fuck, okay, give me a minute.”  
  
    Cole hung up and forced himself out of the bed. Everything in the room was still spinning, but thankfully finding his clothes was mechanical at this point.  
  
    Not that he put anything on besides one of his pullover band hoodies. He debated grabbing some socks but maybe a slight chill would wake him up faster.  
  
    He spent just enough time in the bathroom to wash his face and attempt to fix his hair. In the end he gave up. If Zane wanted to go out he could spend more time making himself presentable.  
  
    In the meantime he shuffled downstairs. He glanced in the kitchen to notice the covered plate on the table. Had his dad made breakfast before he left?  
  
    He opened the door and Zane was standing there, arms behind his back, waiting.  
  
    “Sorry,” Cole moved so he could come inside, yawning again.  
  
    “It’s alright. I would have come by later but Ronin kicked me out of the restaurant.” The android paused, reaching out to finish fixing up Cole’s hair.  
  
    “Hm, that sounds suspicious.”  
  
    “He says it is none of my concern.” Zane glance down to meet his gaze. “And it is none of yours either.”  
  
    “Yeah, fine, whatever.” Cole shut the door. “Too sleepy to argue.” He found himself leaning against Zane’s touch, eyes fluttering shut.  
  
    Zane hummed, letting go. “I can see that.”  
  
    “I’ll be fine after breakfast and some coffee.” Cole headed to the kitchen.  
  
    “Would you like me to make some?”  
  
    “Nah, think dad did already.”  
  
    “Is he not here? Is he doing alright?”  
  
    Right, Cole had only texted Zane once or twice over the weekend. “Rough weekend after that nightmare he had. He had a therapy appointment this morning, and then my uncles were going to take him out to lunch.”  
  
    “That sounds nice.”  
  
    Cole scoffed. “It’d take you to lunch Zane, but I can’t imagine it’s that entertaining to watch me eat.”  
  
    “It can be when you eat mozzarella sticks.”  
  
    Cole laughed and went to go start the coffee. While he didn’t mind Zane staring at him per se, he wasn’t sure he could deal with the hovering. Eventually he sent the android to go find something to watch on TV while he heated up the sausage biscuits his dad left.  
  
    With his breakfast made he headed into the living room to join Zane, curling up on the sofa with his mug in his hands. Bit by bit the fumes woke up his senses and he tried to focus on the TV.  
  
    He squinted at the bland looking kitchen as some brunette lady stirred eggs in a bowl. “What are we watching?”  
  
    “A cooking segment on the news. I thought it would teach me something new, but she’s used barely any seasoning.” Zane crossed his arms and frowned. “I cannot taste and even I know that’s wrong.”  
  
    “Those people don’t know shit about cooking.” Cole got up to get one of his biscuits. “You’re better looking for an actual cooking channel.”  
  
    He let his eyes fall shut, scooting closer to the android. The sounds of voices being cut off as the channels changed soon became background noise. With his ear pressed against Zane’s shoulder, he could pick up the faint sound of static and something humming. A cooling system perhaps?  
  
    Cole turned his head, taking a deep breath. Something the smell of iron and detergent had never been more soothing.  
  
    “Do not fall back asleep.” Zane nudged him.  
  
    Cole complained but sat up, trying to eat. “Sorry. You’re comfier than you look.”  
  
    “I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
  
    Cole snorted, quickly eating his food in order to free up his hands. He was slow to touch Zane’s chin, tilting his head to look in his direction.  
  
    “Come on Zane, you’re pretty... angular. And metal isn’t exactly soft.”  
  
    The android studied his face before meeting his gaze. “I suppose not. Perhaps I should look into buying some softer clothes.”  
  
    Cole laughed at the image of Zane in a huge plush jacket. “I just said you’re comfy.”  
  
    “But I could be comfier.”  
  
    He snorted again.  
  
    “Comfort upgrade.”  
  
    He lost it at that, clinging to Zane’s face to keep himself from falling over. “God no, I’m just picturing you putting on some stupid jacket and being like ‘download complete.’”  
  
    Zane smiled. “That sounds like a plan.”  
  
    “If you do that in public I will lose my mind.”  
  
    “That’s fine,” the android leaned closer. “I like the sound of your laughter. It’s just as melodious as your songs.”  
  
     _That_ woke him up. The heat rushed to his face and he had to let go of Zane as his brain tried to catch up. He quickly pretended he needed his coffee.  
  
    “So,” he muttered into the cup. “Anything you wanted to do?”  
  
    “I did not have a plan, no. There was nowhere else to go.” Zane studied the ceiling. “Perhaps Ronin is right about me finding a hobby.”  
  
    “Couldn’t hurt, right? Did you have something in mind?”  
  
    Zane watched the TV for a while. No telling what channel it was on as a shampoo commercial ran through. “I hadn’t thought about it.”  
  
    Cole put his coffee down. “Well, you seem pretty fond of music. Thought about learning an instrument?”  
  
    Zane blinked and his eyes seemed brighter. “Oh! That could work, perhaps. It would have to be something that only requires hands, however.”  
  
    “Why?”  
  
    He pointed to his mouth. “I don’t have lungs.”  
  
    “Huh? Haven’t I felt you breath before?”  
  
    “I can expel air as part of my cooling system, but it would not be enough to play an instrument.”  
  
    “But you can do that intentionally?”  
  
    Zane watched him before he leaned close again. “You seem to enjoy it when I do.”  
  
    “W-well sure.” Cole wasn’t sure why he felt nervous, but he didn’t pull away. “Anyway, that still leaves string instruments. Or keyboards or drums.”  
  
    Zane seemed to consider this. “Most people do start with the piano, correct?”  
  
    “Yeah, you can give it a shot if you like. My dad has one. Uncle Al plays it.”  
  
    “Can you teach me?”  
  
    “Not very good at it, but I’m sure I could...”  
  
    Cole tried to reason that losing his train of thought was out of exhaustion. When had Zane gotten this close? The android’s eyes kept darting around, studying his face.  
  
    “I like your hair when it’s messy.”  
  
    Metal fingers brushed against his temple before following his hair down to his jaw.  
  
    Cole forced himself to keep his composure. “You’ve seen it messy before, which is usually your fault by the way.”  
  
    “Guilty as charged.” Zane smiled.  
  
    Cole swallowed, tempted to get his coffee but there was no way to sit up properly. “Uh, Zane? Is there a reason you’re acting like you want to pin me to a wall and kiss me?”  
  
    “Because I do?”  
  
    “Oh,” Cole squeaked.  
  
    The android let go. “Should I stop?”  
  
    “I mean, I just woke up.” Cole tried to laugh off his nervousness. “Haven’t even finished my coffee. I’m a wreck.”  
  
    Zane leaned back and Cole reached for his mug, taking a long sip.  
  
    “I fail to see why that matters. You’d inevitably be a wreck afterwards anyway.”  
  
    He choked, spitting half of the coffee back into the mug. “Christ, Zane, we need to work on your filter.”  
  
    His boyfriend glared. “My filters are in perfect condition.”  
  
    “No,” Cole smiled. “Your verbal filter. Watching how you say things.”  
  
    “...oh.”  
  
    He tried to muffle his laughter as Zane’s gaze darted to the corner. The light in his eyes kept flickering.  
  
    “Sorry,” Cole cleared his throat.  
  
    “No,” Zane sighed. “I suppose it’s only fair for you to tease me.”  
  
    “I’m not trying to make you feel dumb.”  
  
    “You don’t. You simply remind me that I am not as knowledgeable as I pretend to be.”  
  
    “You’re pretty knowledgeable.”  
  
    “But not about things like this.” Zane hesitated but he eventually reached out. His thumb trailed over Cole’s cheek. “I have compiled and analyzed information from what I have observed but... I imagine it is not the same. Sometimes there is nothing that can replace experience.”  
  
    Cole took Zane’s hand, lowering it but not letting go. “Is that why you’re so eager to practice?”  
  
    “Well, you are also warm.”  
  
    “You tell me that everyday.” His free hand hooked into Zane’s collar and tugged him forward.  
  
    “Have I told you that I like the sounds you make? How they vary every single time?”  
  
    “Guess that explains why you get so goddamn handsy.”  
  
    Zane only hummed as he met Cole’s lips. It only took seconds for those metal fingers to run through his hair.  
  
    Cole sighed and almost squeaked when he felt Zane’s lips trail from his cheek to his jaw and then his neck. The cold metal was making him shiver.  
  
    “God Zane,” Cole’s hand rested on the back of the android’s neck. “Wish I could show you why this drives me crazy.”  
  
    His boyfriend laughed. “Oh, I have an idea.” He kissed Cole’s collarbone. “But even with these touch sensors I still find myself curious about other things.”  
  
    “Like what?” Cole jumped when something cold touched his hip, but he didn’t dare tell Zane to stop.  
  
    “Sometimes I wonder,” Zane moved up again. “What your skin would taste like.”  
  
    As if that wasn’t enough, the lingering kiss on his shoulder had Cole biting his lip. Zane’s touch was so cold but it felt like his skin was on fire. It made him all too aware of the android’s fingers sliding over his stomach.  
  
    But Zane paused, pulling back slightly. “Is this okay?”  
  
    “Christ, Zane,” Cole let his head thumb against the armrest of the sofa. “You’ve already turned me to putty.”  
  
    The android seemed confused for a moment. “Is that... okay?”  
  
    Cole huffed, using the hand on Zane’s neck to bring his boyfriend back down. “Yes. Don’t you dare stop.”  
  
    He kissed the android again. The hand under his hoodie slid up even further.  
  
    The door clicked.  
  
    Both of them froze. Cole tried to shove Zane back but it was far too late for that.  
  
    “Lou I’m sure it’s fine.” Caesar was speaking. “The kid probably just needs–”  
  
    Time seemed to halt. His father stood there, hand on the door, with all three of his troupe members behind him. All four pair of eyes were fixed on him. Him, laying on the sofa, with Zane’s hand still up his hoodie.  
  
    His heart was racing. He swore his vision was going hazy. Why couldn’t the sofa just swallow him?  
  
    “Oh!” Brendan finally broke the silence. “It seems we interrupted.”  
  
    “So it does.” Alphonso added, tugging Lou back outside. “Come on, let’s at least give them a moment to compose themselves.”  
  
    “Oh, is that what we’re doing?” Caesar snickered but followed them out.  
  
    Even with the door shut Cole couldn’t relax. He scrambled out from under Zane, eventually just letting himself fall on the floor, hiding his face.  
  
    “Cole?” Zane tapped his shoulder. “Are you alright?”  
  
    “Incinerate me.” Cole didn’t look up. “Oh _god_ I’m going to be hearing about this from them for _weeks_.”  
  
    “My apologies.” Zane said. “Perhaps I should have found a better time to try this.”  
  
    “Too late now.” Cole looked up, resting his chin on the carpet. “I’m going to inhale my breakfast and get dressed so we can run away from here as fast as possible.”  
  
    “And go where?”  
  
    “Literally anywhere.” Cole pushed himself up. He chugged down the rest of his coffee before snatching the other biscuit. It had gone cold by now but he couldn’t make himself care as he rushed up the stairs.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
    “Half the yard?”  
  
    “Yup, half the yard, on fire. That was the day they forbid Uncle Brendan from ever maintaining the campfire again.” Cole snickered. “It’s a miracle they put it out before someone called the fire department.”  
  
    “Were you scared?”  
  
    “At the time? Nah. I thought it was kind of funny watching my dad and my uncles run around screaming with a hose and water buckets.”  
  
    Even now Cole found himself laughing at the image as he and Zane moved down the sidewalk. After Cole had gotten dressed the pair of them actually snuck out the window so he wouldn’t have to look his dad in the eye. No way he could have done that and survived.  
  
    By now it was getting close to three. The pair of them had mostly wandered around town, stopping by a local diner so Cole could get some lunch.  
  
    He kept trying to find things to talk about, but it only distracted him for so long. Somehow or another this morning kept sneaking into his mind.  
  
    Why did his dad have to interrupt?  
  
    “My father was very careful with his research.” Zane said. “But there was once or twice that his attempts to make an efficient laser gun resulted in him blowing a hole in the table or in the wall.”  
  
    “Yikes,” Cole cringed. “Was he okay?”  
  
    “Oh he was fine, but I’m fairly sure that event is what caused him to start growing grey hair.”  
  
    Cole snorted. “Is that what he told you?”  
  
    “It is a reasonable explanation.” Zane watched him for a moment before he started to laugh as well.  
  
    Cole only now noticed what street they were on. “You having us walk to the tavern on purpose?”  
  
    “Oh,” Zane glanced around. “My apologies, would you like us to turn around?”  
  
    “Nah, we can check and see if Ronin will let you back in or not.”  
  
    “I don’t need to,” Zane shrugged. “It is my day off.”  
  
    “Then let’s go sit down and gloat to Kai who does have to work.”  
  
    “You are terrible.”  
  
    Cole shrugged and stepped in front of Zane, turning around to face him. “Hey, he’s done the same thing once or twice. I think it’s only fair that we–”  
  
    Cole’s back slammed into someone. He quickly spun around and backed up, checking to make sure he hadn’t knocked them over.  
  
    The man must have just come out of the alley left to the building. Cole opened his mouth to apologize, but he couldn’t stop staring. Something was off, everything was off.  
  
    The man’s hair was a deep shade of purple, most of it pinned up in a series of intricate braid that must have taken hours to do. Most of them held gold beads, or at least they looked gold. The amount of glitter didn’t stop there. The man had four piercings in each ear, and seemed to have at least one ring for every finger.  
  
    Plus he was tall, taller than Cole and almost taller than Zane, although most of that had to be attributed to his neck.  
  
    “I say,” the man waved a hand. “Pardon me.”  
  
    “Uh, no, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Cole couldn’t understand the unease swirling in his gut, but he couldn’t get rid of it.  
      
    The feeling only spiked when another man appeared. The collar on his green jacket was high enough to almost reach the back of his head. Cole felt his heart stop when he saw his eyes were red. Hopefully contacts of some kind.  
  
    “No harm done,” the man gave a slight bow. “Pythor P. Chumsworth, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
  
    Cole was debating if he should respond when that decision was made for him. Zane suddenly jerked on his hoodie, pulling him behind him. The android kept his arm out, preventing Cole from stepping forward.  
  
    Pythor’s confusion only lasted for a moment as he straightened up. “Ah, you must be Zane. A pleasure to finally meet you in person.”  
  
    The android hesitated. “Indeed.”  
  
    “Is this one of your friends?”  
  
    “That is none of your concern.”  
  
    “Pythor,” the man with the green jacket interrupted. “We do not need to be wasting our time. Besides, you know it is risky to get involved with the locals.”  
  
    “Can’t I at least say hello?” Pythor put a hand on his chest. “I miss socializing sometimes.”  
  
    The other man rolled his eyes.  
  
    Cole glanced between the two of them before leaning forward to get a better look at Zane.  
  
    His heart stopped.  
  
    Since when could Zane’s eyes turn red?  
  
    “Hey,” Ronin’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere until he stepped out of the alley. “I thought you two were leaving.”  
  
    “Fine, we’re going.” Pythor gestured to his companion. “Speak to you again soon, Ronin.”  
  
    The pair of them headed to a black car parked on the other side of the street, both of them climbing in the back. Cole couldn’t hope to see who was driving, but he refused to breath properly until the car was out of sight.  
  
    “Zane,” Ronin spoke up. The android was still standing in the same position. “They’re gone, you can disengage.”  
  
    Cole could actually hear the android’s fans slowing down as he lowered his arm. “My apologies.”  
  
    “Don’t apologize for that, though you might apologize for showing up here when I told you not to.”  
  
    “I did not realize we were headed in this direction.”  
  
    Ronin hummed, probably not buying it. “Doesn’t matter now I guess. You still don’t work though, so I suggest you find something else to do.” He turned to head back down the alley.  
  
    Cole nudged Zane to the side. “Hang on a minute. Who was that?”  
  
    Ronin glanced back, a cigarette in his mouth. “None of your concern.”  
  
    “The fuck? He already told me his name.”  
  
    “Keep your nose out of it, Cole.” Ronin was about to turn back around but paused. “Did you tell him your name?”  
  
    “No?”  
  
    “Good, Zane, take him home, now.”  
  
    “Huh?” Cole protested when he felt the android grab his arm. “What for?”  
  
    “I don’t like how he was looking at you.” Was all Ronin said before disappearing behind the building.  
  
    “Cole,” Zane tugged on him again. “Please trust him. He is correct. It is not safe for you to be wandering around right now.”  
  
    “Then tell me why.” Cole growled as he spun around. “He keeps talking about all this dangerous shit, and I know he wants us to stay out of it, but if I don’t even know what the bad guys look like how am I supposed to protect myself?”  
  
    Zane hesitated, looking to the side.  
  
    “You knew who he was.”  
  
    “I did not know what he looked like–”  
  
    “You know who he is.”  
  
    Zane met his gaze. “Yes.”  
  
    Cole glared, moving past Zane as he stomped up the sidewalk. “I’m going home.”  
  
    “I cannot allow you to do that alone.”  
  
    Cole didn’t argue with that, but he was still pissed. “You know. You know so much of this crap and you didn’t think even once it might be a good idea to share it?”  
  
    Zane glared back. “Cole, the less you know the safer you are.”  
  
    “Bullshit.” Cole snapped back. “If you hadn’t been here how do you think me running into Pythor would have gone?”  
  
    The anger fled Zane’s face. “I... Cole you don’t understand. Just because Ronin works with these people does not mean he trusts them. They are not the only threat either. Many people working under law enforcement and the government are after Ronin. If they knew that you knew anything about his work then...”  
  
    Cole stopped and turned when he didn’t hear Zane’s footsteps. The android was just standing there on the sidewalk, gaze fixed toward the ground.  
  
    Something stabbed at his chest but he quickly pushed it to the side. “Zane, there are people after you too. Are you suggesting I stay uninvolved with you too?”  
  
    Zane looked up. “I...”  
  
    “Is that what you want?”  
  
    “No, of course not, but...”  
  
    The android didn’t know what to say, but honestly, Cole didn’t either.  
  
    “Whatever, let’s not argue about it right now. Let’s just go home.” He jammed his hands in his pockets and headed back down the sidewalk. Eventually he heard Zane behind him, but the android kept a few feet of distance between them the entire way.  
  
\----------------------  
  
    Cole wasn’t really sleeping. He was just curled up under his sheets, staring at the window. The part of his mind that was trying to sleep kept imagining the silhouette of that man to appear, all of that gold reflecting in the moonlight.  
  
    All he could see was the shadow of the tree branches.  
  
    His father had tried to tease him when he got home, naturally, but thankfully understood when Cole insisted he wasn’t in the mood.  
  
    No doubt he’d be hearing it later. If Zane and him were still a thing later.  
  
    He considered that maybe he shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t have given the android the idea that their relationship was putting him in danger. Zane had already lost one person he loved due to being hunted down. And despite knowing the events, Cole couldn’t imagine how it all actually went down.  
  
    God, why couldn’t he live in a world where having an android boyfriend was normal.  
  
    The soft buzz of his phone took him out of his trance. The device was still on his bed, half tucked under the pillow.  
  
    It was a text from Zane.  
  
_ > Are you asleep?_  
  
_ > Nah._  
  
_ > ... Are you willing to get the door again?_  
  
    What the hell?  
  
    Cole rubbed his eyes as he got up. Thankfully he hadn’t changed into his pajamas, but he still had to put his hoodie back on as he headed down the stairs, lightly. He wasn’t sure if his dad was sleeping or not. Hopefully he was, the man needed it.  
  
    He was slow with the locks on the door, every click sounding like a gunshot in the silence of the house. Finally he got it, tugging the door open.  
  
    “Zane,” Cole kept his voice low. “Why are you coming to my house at eleven at night?”  
  
    The android seemed to mull over his answer as he frowned. “Ronin told me I couldn’t just wander around and mope in the restaurant so he kicked me out again.”  
  
    Cole sighed.  
  
    “If I am bothering you I can leave.”  
  
    “If you were bothering me I would have just told you that in a text. What’s up?”  
  
    “I...” Zane folded his hands together, tapping his fingers. “I wished to apologize. After all you are correct, it would be safer for you and the others to know at least a handful of things in order to protect yourselves. I understand Ronin’s desire to keep you out but... that is impossible at this point.”  
  
    “So, what, you’re willing to tell me who that was?”  
  
    “Yes, I can right now if you wish.”  
  
    “Nah,” Cole held up a hand. “Better wait for when we can get the whole group together. I’ll text them about it.” He pulled out his phone only for the android to cover it with his hand.  
  
    “That is unwise. Ronin has the ability to read those.”  
  
    Cole froze. “Huh?”  
  
    “He does not like to invade your privacy, but with what has happened recently he might check.”  
  
    “Cool, great, have to find another way I guess.” Cole sighed. “If I can tell Jay at least we can just show up at Kai’s apartment after work tomorrow.”  
  
    “That should work.” Zane nodded.  
  
    The conversation stopped. The silence that followed was long and awkward, only filled by the sounds of the wind shaking a couple of trees.  
  
    “Ah, well,” Zane pointed at the road. “I suppose I should go. That was all I needed to discuss so–”  
  
    Cole grabbed his arm. “Don’t.”  
  
    “Pardon?”  
  
    “Don’t go, you can stay here you know.” Cole ignored the heat in his cheeks.  
  
    “Are you sure? I have a sleep mode but my system does not like to stay idle. I do not wish to wake you or your father by wandering around or–”  
  
    Cole tightened his grip, unable to look Zane in the eye. “We don’t have to uh, sleep the whole time.”  
  
    “But Cole you need your rest.”  
  
    He growled through his teeth, trying not to shout in frustration. “God Zane, I know but... god don’t make me say it. I can’t right now.”  
  
    The android narrowed his eyes before they went wide. “Oh.”  
  
    “Ugh, look,” Cole let go. “Don’t worry about it. As long as you don’t clatter around in the kitchen you probably won’t wake my dad up so–”  
  
    “Cole,” Zane hummed, nose brushing against his cheek. When had he gotten this close? “I would worry more about _you_ waking up your dad.”  
  
    The heat rushed from Cole’s cheeks straight down to his toes. The only response his brain could settle on was to shove the android back, keeping his palm on Zane’s chin.  
  
    “Let’s just... go upstairs. It’s cold.”  
  
    “Is it?” Zane’s eyes flashed as he glanced down. “My heat vision would suggest otherwise.”  
  
    “Keep this up and I’m leaving you outside.”  
  
    Zane chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. Cole let go of him, allowing the android come inside before quietly shutting the door, as badly as he wanted to slam it.  
  
    This was probably a bad decision.  
  
    But, well, he’d been making a lot of those lately it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to draw the serpentine???? probably not if I draw all the braids I gave Pythor I will die™
> 
> Most of you have read my other fics before but Cole's uncles and Lou's troupe are one in the same. Their names are Brendan, Alphonso and Caesar (Al and Caesar are married)
> 
> [His uncles next time they see him](https://i.imgflip.com/ehuy4.jpg?a421416)  
>    
> [Also enjoy the doodle I put with the tumblr post](http://ceata88.tumblr.com/post/170307356489/pretty-penny-tavern-chapter-14-ceata88-lego)


	15. 5.3 Data Download Data Dump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all ready for some INFORMATION
> 
> *wheeze*
> 
> This ended up so much wordier than I planned O OPS

    “You ready for this?” Cole cut the car off.  
  
    Zane looked over at his boyfriend, all bundled up to deal with the night air. “Yes, I believe, why do you ask?”  
  
    “Because this is the most rule breaking I’ve ever seen you do. Dunno how you’re processing that.”  
  
    Zane glanced at the rearview mirror watching Jay pull into the parking lot. “My father is... gone. I am not required to follow the orders of anyone else. I have minded Ronin for so long because what he said made sense.”  
  
    “So, no sudden guilt?”  
  
    He studied the small warnings in the corner of his vision, shoving them aside. “None that will stop me.”  
  
    “Good enough.”   
  
    Cole climbed out of the car and Zane followed after. Jay was already headed for the stairs, whining about the cold. Not surprising, the temperature had dropped two more degrees since they left the restaurant.   
  
    While it never bothered him he moved quickly for Cole’s sake. He needed to pin a reminder to start up his heater before they got out in weather like this.   
  
    For some reason that didn’t feel like the only thing Zane was forgetting. He dug through his memory as they headed up the stairs, discarding anything he didn’t need to keep. What was it? Something Cole had said earlier that had gotten buried under a list of drink orders.   
  
    His search paused when they reached the apartment. Kai let everyone in quickly, shutting the door to keep out the chill.   
  
    Skylor was already sitting on the sofa, curled up in a blanket. Nya was in the kitchen, pouring tea from a pot into a number of small mugs.   
  
    “Alright,” Kai said. “Let’s not have–whatever this is–go on for too long. We’ve got school.”  
  
    “What is this, exactly?” Jay eyed Zane. “Calling us all here after work is kind of sketchy.”  
  
    Cole sighed, tugging off his scarf and unzipping his hoodie. “It’s about the people Ronin works with.”  
  
    Jay’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”  
  
    “Yup.”  
  
    “So, what, Zane already knows all of this?”  
  
    “I maintain the security of Ronin’s systems.” Zane watched Nya carry the mugs over to the coffee table. Kai darted to the kitchen to help her. “It is impossible for him to keep me out of everything.”   
  
    “Seriously?” Jay repeated as he glared. “Couldn’t tell us sooner? And you wonder why I’m always asking you stuff.”  
  
    Zane frowned, his system running through their most recent conversations. “Jay, you only ask me invasive questions about my relationship.”  
  
    Nya giggled as she walked by with a bag of chips.  
  
    “They aren’t _that_ invasive.” Jay rolled his eyes, only to freeze, gaze fixed on Cole.  
  
    Zane followed him, trying to figure out what caught the mechanic’s attention.  
  
    Oh no.  
  
    Zane remembered now.  
  
    Cole tossed his scarf on the back of the sofa. “You should learn to mind your own business.”  
  
    Jay didn’t reply, still staring. Zane reached out, trying to speak, but his system was sputtering. Flashes of ‘TOO LATE’ kept blocking his vision.  
  
    “Come on guys, sit down.” Nya encouraged as she sat on the floor. “Before Kai starts complaining again.”  
  
    Her brother had placed himself next to Skylor, clearing worn out as he let the steam from the tea drift over his face.  
  
    Cole plopped onto the couch and Zane followed, still trying to get his voice to work.  
  
    Jay joined Nya on the floor, only to suddenly smack the table. “Hang on, before we get started, I need to address the elephant in the room.”  
  
    Zane had never heard the phrase, but he could already figure out what it meant.  
  
    “Is that a hickie?”   
  
    Kai paused mid-sip as everyone’s gaze followed where Jay’s finger was pointing.   
  
    It was faint, but the bruise on Cole’s neck was still very visible.  
  
    Zane wasn’t sure if the screaming in the background was his thoughts or his fans kicking into high gear.   
  
    “Huh?” Cole put his palm on his neck. “Oh, wait–shit!”  
  
    “It is!” Jack smacked the table again and grinned. “Cole, you didn’t.”  
  
    Kai had to put his mug down as he burst out laughing. Nya was struggling not to follow after.  
  
    Suddenly Zane understood how Cole felt when his father had interrupted yesterday.  
  
    “That’s none of your business.” Cole’s cheeks went dark as he grabbed his scarf.  
  
    “You did.” Jay gasped between laughs. “No, oh my god. Cole fucked the robot.”   
  
    “Th-there is no reason to word it like that.” Zane’s voice was functioning, but shamefully full of glitches. His vision was going pink.  
  
    “How does that even work?” Jay kept grinning. “Do you even have that kind of equipment?”  
  
    “Th-that is none of your business.”  
  
    “Oh come on.”  
  
    “Jay,” Cole growled through his scarf that was now covering half his face. “I will throw you off the deck, I swear. One more goddamn word.”  
  
    Jay opened his mouth but Nya grabbed his shoulder. “Drop it.”  
  
    “Yeah,” Skylor agreed. “Even if we’re all a bit curious.”  
  
    “We are not here to talk about it.” Cole curled up, arms crossed. Zane would have found it cute if he didn’t also wish he could disappear.   
  
    “Fine, I’ll stop.” Jay pointed at them. “For now.”  
  
    Zane’s algorithm was already generating all the possible questions.  
  
    “Zane,” Nya interrupted. “What exactly did you want to show us?”   
  
    Right, focus, change the subject, maybe they’d all forget about it.  
  
    “Kai, do you mind turning on the TV?”  
  
    His friend grumbled but leaned forward to get the remote.  
  
    As soon as the device was on, Zane found its signal, quickly accessing it and changing it to the proper channel.  
  
    “Zane,” Kai frowned. “Did you just hack my TV?”  
  
    “In the proper sense, no.” Zane didn’t focus much on his surroundings as he worked on digging out the right images and files from this memory.  
  
    “So, what,” Jay said, “Are we looking in your head right now?”  
  
    “In a sense.” He opened a different folder and pulled up one of the images. “Look, it’s a picture of Jay mid-sneeze.”   
  
    Everyone in the room cackled. Zane couldn’t see Jay’s face, but he assumed it was priceless.   
  
    “Hilarious,” Jay muttered. “Now what are we really here for?”  
  
    As much as Zane wanted to keep teasing him, he closed the image. “Yesterday afternoon Cole and I ran into a couple of people we should not have.” He opened the first image he’d pulled form his memory.  
  
    There was Pythor, about to bow and introduce himself with Skales standing next to him.  
  
    “The hell?” Kai said.  
  
    “Uh, is your camera working right?” Nya added. “That guy has red eyes.”  
  
    “They were actually like that.” Cole must have moved the scarf down. “I’m hoping they’re contacts.”  
  
    Zane moved most of the file lists to the side so he could see. “The man with the purple hair is Pythor. He’s the leader of a large smuggling ring and the person Ronin currently works for.”   
  
    Someone choked on their tea. Zane glanced down to see it was Jay, although everyone in the room looked panicked.   
  
    “He’s _what_?” Cole stared at him. “Fucking christ, no wonder you were so spooked.”  
  
    “But who’s the Dracula looking guy?” Skylor frowned.  
  
    “The group Pythor is in charge of is known in the underground as The Serpentine.”  
  
    “That just sounds silly.” Jay commented, only to get a light smack in the arm from Nya.  
  
    “The group is made of different factions that specialize in different areas. The man next to him is Skales. He and his underlings specialize in gathering information, by any means. There are records of them using multiple forms of hypnosis.”   
  
    “Hang on, time out.” Kai waved a hand and sat up. “Records? Where did you get all of this information?”  
  
    Zane was silent for a moment, those warnings popping up in the corner again. “I may have done more rule breaking than just showing up to tell you this.”  
  
    “What does that mean?”  
  
    “I run the security for Ronin’s systems. Slipping into to copy files was far too easy.”  
  
    Nya frowned and leaned on the table. “Is he gonna notice that?”  
  
    “I cannot rule out the possibility. He’s quite skilled at hacking and programming himself.”  
  
    “Christ,” Kai ran a hand over his face. “The more we talk about this the more it feels like a bad idea.”  
  
    “Then let’s ignore all the fine details for now.” Skylor reached out for her tea. “We just need to know who to avoid, right?”   
  
    Zane agreed to that, closing a couple more files. “During my digging I at least found some images of most of the major greats.”  
  
    “From Ronin’s computer?” Jay asked.  
  
    “He does not trust these people. I believe he keeps track of their movements for security.”  
  
    “Knowledge is power.” Kai mumbled.   
  
    Zane chose to ignore it and continued, flipping through images. “There are three other factions and leaders to be aware of. I believe one of the larger threats is this man.”  
  
    The image cut to a security camera photo taken during a charity event in San Francisco. The lighting only made the subject of the photo more obvious with his red hair and white suit. A scarf–almost as bright as his hair–dangled over his shoulders and down past his waist.  
  
    “And I thought the last guy looked like a vampire.” Skylor said.  
  
    “He’s known as Fangtom.”  
  
    “That can’t be his real name.”  
  
    “I could not tell you. If they are codenames the files do not clarify.”  
  
    “And what’s his gig? Kidnapping fresh blood to carry to his castle?”  
  
    Zane shrugged. “You are not far off. His group specializes in undercover and recruitment.”  
      
    Jay glanced back. “Would they uh, actually kidnap to recruit though?”  
  
    “Yes, there are records of that.”  
  
    Skylor curled up, leaning on Kai. “Why the hell does he own records of that...”   
  
    Zane glanced at the files, at the date, the details, and the name of the truck driver.  
  
    “They... are a bit dated. Over eleven years old. I imagine Ronin simply had an easier time collecting information back then.”   
  
    He didn’t miss the look Cole was giving him, but thankfully his boyfriend was the only one who seemed to notice the hesitation in his voice.  
  
    Moving on.  
  
    The next image was taken outside of a warehouse. The man outside the door was younger than the previous ones. His skin was dark, and he wore a sleeveless jacket to show off most of his tattoos.  
  
    “This is Skalidor. Although the youngest, his group works as the muscle, typically as bodyguards or assassins.”  
  
    Jay raised his hand. “Do I want to ask how he earned his title?”   
  
    “No.”   
  
    The last of the images wasn’t nearly as clear as the others. The man was dressed in all black and even with his face visible the quality wasn’t high enough to make out details.  
  
    “Unfortunately this was the clearest image I could find of Acidicus. His group specializes in infiltration and... purging.”  
  
    Nya shivered. “What does that mean?”  
  
    “Means cleaning house,” Skylor muttered. “Killing everyone on location.”   
  
    She shivered again. Kai lifted his arm, wrapping it around Skylor’s shoulder and pulling her closer.   
  
    “They build bombs and formulate toxins.” Zane said. “Subtle but efficient.”  
  
    “Jeez,” Jay finished off his tea and dug into the chips. “If this is just one group, who the hell else is in here?”  
  
    “Chen,” Kai spat.  
  
    “Can we not talk about my dad?” Skylor cringed.  
  
    Zane tilted his head. “Would you permit me to show them his picture?”  
  
    When she nodded he changed the image. It was Chen in what he considered to be “casual” attire.  
  
    “Uh, what’s with the snakes?” Jay pointed.  
  
    “Don’t ask,” Skylor growled.   
  
    “There is also Clouse, the man who works directly under him.” Zane swapped pictures.   
  
    “He’s only slightly more sane.” Skylor added. “But still just as dangerous.”   
  
    He didn’t linger on the images, not wanting to force Skylor to discuss any of this further. He brought up an image from a new article.   
  
    “I also dug up a lot of data regarding two other groups Ronin seems to be tracking. The first was a band of pirates.”  
  
    “And who’s that guy?” Jay paused his chip eating.  
  
    “Nadakhan, the former leader. He was arrested seven years ago, which was when this article was made. Apparently he has made three escape attempts but none have been successful.”   
  
    “Any photos of his crew?” Kai asked.  
  
    “Unfortunately, no. Neither could I find any of Krux and Acronix. They’re a pair of siblings who are notorious for stealing paintings and artifacts.”   
  
    “Huh?” Nya stole the bag of chips. “What does that have to do with us though?”  
  
    “I am not sure, but Ronin keeps a lot of tabs on their heists.”   
  
    “Just more cryptic shit.” Cole ruffled his hair. “What else is in there?”  
  
    “There’s a lot, but no one I believe we need to discuss.” Zane cut off the television.   
  
    Jay was raising his hand again. “Okay, but question.”  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
    “Are The Serpentine the only ones Ronin’s working with right now? Like, that he works under?”   
  
    “They are the only ones who have been giving him orders, yes.”   
  
    “This is too much,” Kai sighed. “I can’t even begin to guess how much other shit you dug up.”   
  
    “Anything we can use as blackmail?” Jay raised an eyebrow.  
  
    “Jay!”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “We don’t need to blackmail Ronin,” Nya said. “I mean, he pretty much does anything we ask anyways.”   
  
    “Look,” Kai stretched. “I need some time to process this crap. I’m going to bed. If we’re going to keep digging can we do it later.”  
  
    “Kai is correct,” Zane glanced at his clock. “You should all probably get some rest.”   
  
    “Assuming I don’t have nightmares.” Jay stood up, wiping chip crumbs off his hoodie. “Skylor, do you need a lift home?”  
  
    “I think I’m going to crash here.” She didn’t move from her spot on the sofa, still staring at the black TV.   
  
    “I’ll get the air mattress.” Nya got up as well, giving Jay a quick hug. “Drive safe.”   
  
    “Don’t I always?” Jay twirled his keys around on his finger, only for them to come loose and smack him in the face.   
  
    Nya laughed as he scrambled to pick them back up and headed out the door.   
  
    “Come on, Zane.” Cole stood, zipping his hoodie up again. “I think I need to sleep in tomorrow.”  
  
    “Why?” Kai snickered. “Something keep you up last night?”   
  
    “Shut the hell up,” Cole growled but Kai only laughed.   
  
    They exchanged a few more goodbyes before heading out into the cold air. Damn, Zane forgot to turn his heater on again. He decided to now just in case.   
  
    “Where do you want me to drop you off?” Cole asked as the pair of them headed down the steps.   
  
    “If it would not upset you, I’d like to go to the tavern. I think some cleaning will help me clear my head.”  
  
    He glanced back. “You okay?”  
  
    “I... am like Kai. There is a lot of information to process.”  
  
    “Just how much did you download?”  
  
    “Everything I could access.”  
  
    “Jesus,” Cole shook his head and unlocked the car. “Try not to overdo it.”   
  
    It was silent in the car as Cole pulled onto the road. Zane kept his vision out the window, swapping to night vision now and then when he thought he spotted something unusual. In the end it was just a couple of cats darting through someone’s yard.   
  
    “Why did you lie?”  
  
    Zane looked back over at his boyfriend. “Pardon?”  
  
    “When Skylor asked why Ronin had those records, you hesitated.”   
  
    Zane didn’t reply to that.  
  
    “Zane, what’s the real reason?”  
  
    “I am sorry Cole, I cannot tell you that.”  
  
    “Can’t or won’t.”   
  
    “Won’t.” He narrowed his eyes. “There is no reason for you to know and it would only put you at greater risk.”   
  
    Cole sighed, gripping the wheel tighter before easing up. “Fine, alright. I’ll take your word for it.” He paused as he turned onto another street. “Just a little worried that you’re walking around with all that shit. Doesn’t any of it bother you?”   
  
    Zane crossed his arms. His heater was fully functioning, but he still felt a slight chill. “Yes.”   
  
    They fell back into silence until Cole pulled into the parking lot. The tavern’s lights were off, meaning Ronin had already gone home.   
  
    “Look,” Cole put the car in park. “I know you don’t want to tell me this shit but... don’t shut down or anything okay? Worries me a lot when you do that.”   
  
    Zane managed a smile, lightly touching the back of Cole’s hand. “I know. I shall try my best.”   
  
    Cole took his hand, smiling. “You remembered to turn your heater on.”  
  
    “Ah, well, not until after we left the apartment. I am trying to do better with that.”  
  
    His boyfriend snorted before kissing his knuckles. “You don’t need to do that just for me, you know. Don’t want you to accidentally overheat.”  
  
    “I keep a careful eye on my internal temperature.” Zane leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “Goodnight, Cole.”   
  
    “Night, Zane.”   
  
    He hesitated, but climbed out of the car, standing near the tavern entrance until Cole’s headlights vanished down the street.   
  
    Zane climbed the steps and grabbed the spare key out from behind the sign next to the door. He put it back after unlocking the door and stepping inside.  
  
    The sound of a glass bottle tapping against the bar counter alerted him. His sensors activated and his eyes adjusted to the dark. His gaze snapped to the source of the sound.   
  
    There was Ronin, sitting on one of the bar stools with his back to the door. He still held onto the bottle of tequila, tilting it left and right.   
  
    “Wasn’t even sure if you’d be coming back.” Ronin finally turned around, downing the shot in his hand. “Figured it was cozier staying with Cole.”  
  
    All those warnings from earlier were popping up, trying to flood his vision. “What are you doing here?”   
  
    “Isn’t that obvious?” Ronin put the glass down. “You really need to work on being less suspicious, Zane.”  
  
    His vision went red, options flying up on the screen. The best one would be to run, but where could he possibly go?  
  
    “Whoa,” Ronin held up his hands. “Shit, Zane, disengage. I’m not going to try and hurt you.”   
  
    “That is quite a lot of talk for someone who decided to surprise me.”   
  
    “Yeah, fine, maybe I am being a bit of a dick about this. But uh, to be fair, you did steal a bunch of my shit.” The man glared before sliding off the stool.   
  
    “And how do you know that?”  
  
    “Well, you made a few mistakes.” Ronin had to steady himself on the counter. “One, I know you better than you think. I know you hate being in the dark, not having all the answers–like most teenagers. Two, Pythor came by yesterday. And three, you scurrying off for a social event with everyone? Suspicious.”  
  
    “They’re my friends.”   
  
    “Yeah, normally if friends want to hang out they communicate much earlier.” Ronin pulled out his phone and waved it around. “But you already knew I could check their messages.”   
  
    Zane glared.   
  
    “On top of that, I can dig in my computer history to find out you copied a bunch of stuff. You should work on getting rid of your trail next time around.”   
  
    “There would be no need if you did not have so much to hide.”   
  
    “Yeah, well, by now you probably know why I hide it, don’t you?” Ronin poured another shot of tequila.   
  
    Zane’s defenses shut off, a handful of the warnings closing. He brought up the folder, watching it only to hide it again.   
  
    “So what now? You shut me down and wipe my memory?”  
  
    Ronin almost choked on the alcohol, leaving half of it still in the glass. “The fuck? No! Why the hell would I do that to you Zane?”   
  
    “Because I know too much?”  
  
    “Fuckin’, shit, Jesus. First Kai and now you? Do I really give off that kind of impression?”  
  
    Zane rolled his eyes. “I apologize if I find it hard to trust you after glimpsing at your job history.”   
  
    “Ouch, guess I deserve that.” Ronin finished his shot. “But no, I’m not going to do that.”  
  
    “What if I threatened to release it all?”  
  
    Ronin just stared at him. “You wouldn’t. That would just put you and everyone else in danger.”   
  
    Zane crossed his arms, glancing at the door. He still had a chance to run.   
  
    “What’s got you so wound up anyway? You’ve seen a lot of my work before and never bat an eye.”  
  
    He tapped his finger against his arm, still refusing to look at his boss. “I suppose it is not so much the information that startles me. I am more confused by what turn of events could have caused you to change.”   
  
    Ronin snorted, reaching for the bottle again.  
  
    “Was it when you lost your eye?”  
  
    “We’re not talking about that.”  
  
    “So I am correct.”  
  
    “Hey,” Ronin pointed at him with the empty glass. “Don’t push it.”  
  
    Oh, he was pushing it. “It’s still unclear how the loss of an eye alone could cause you to change your mind.”   
  
    “‘Cause it wasn’t the eye.” Ronin’s words were running together, likely from all the alcohol. “It was everything before it.”   
  
    Zane tilted his head. “Meaning?”  
  
    “I’m not talking about this.”  
  
    “You already started.”   
  
    “Doesn’t matter, can’t do it.” Ronin just grabbed the bottle this time, taking a long sip. Zane made a note to make sure he didn’t use that one tomorrow. “Won’t do it.”   
  
    His vision detected movement and he glanced over only to see nothing there. He swapped to night vision and then heat vision, noting the cold spot in the room.  
  
    Strange.   
  
    “Look, I’m just gonna put it to you this way, okay?” Ronin pointed at his face. “The day I lost this eye was the same day I saw how much blood was on my hands. It was all downhill from there.”   
  
    “Downhill?”  
  
    “Couldn’t commit myself to jobs like I used to. I kept flaking out, going into hiding until I couldn’t anymore. And then...”  
  
    Zane waited, but Ronin didn’t continue. “And then?”  
  
    “Nothing.”   
  
    “Liar.”  
  
    “Psh, shut-up.” Ronin almost lost his balance, barely catching himself. “Ugh, I’ve had too much of this shit haven’t I?”   
  
    “I would complain if it didn’t make you more chatty than usual.”  
  
    Ronin laughed at that, leaning farther on the counter. “You’re something else, know that Zane? You got all that wit and all that free will and you still hang around a place like this.”   
  
    The statement confused him. Of course he was, where else would he go? “This is my home.”   
  
    “Right now, sure. Why not try and live somewhere else?”   
  
    Zane frowned. “I... have already lost my family once. I would rather that not happen again.”   
  
    “The hell?” Ronin sat on the floor, leaning his head back. “That’s so sappy. You’re too soft.”  
  
    Zane watched him for a while before heading over to the bar. “So are you.”   
  
    “Ugh, got me there.”   
  
    “Do you need a ride home?”  
  
    “Nah, I’ll call my husband.”   
  
    Zane put away the bottle of tequila–under the counter and away from the rest of the alcohol–and placed the shot glass where the dish rack would go in the morning. At least after this he had plenty of things to tidy up before tomorrow.   
  
    “Hey honey bunches,” Ronin was blubbering into his phone. “What? I can’t call you honey bunches and be sober? You’re hurting my feelings. But yeah, you’re right, I need a lift.”   
  
    Zane shook his head and moved to the office to recharge.   
  
    He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what sort of things Ronin would be saying when his husband actually showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm 
> 
> Ronin has more of a smoking habit than a drinking habit but u know
> 
> Also hush Zane, like you and Cole don't get like that. 
> 
> Also facts, I've done my best to include all the villains that show up (up to season 7 anyway) so if they haven't been mentioned... patience.
> 
> And before you ask it'd be too much to give all the elemental masters roles, although some might be mentioned. 
> 
> Next time: Lloyd plays a game of Avoid Morro and My Uncle and then Kai plays a game of Deal With Pre-Holiday Stress as well as My Parents


	16. 6.1 Those Secrets These Secrets That Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd can't stand his Uncle, or his Mom, or his cousin Morro. But with the three showing up when Morro's out of school for the holidays, he's forced to deal with them once again. Worse, Morro's left in charge while their parents take an out of town trip. 
> 
> The last thing Lloyd wants is to listen to a word Morro has to say, but being stuck with him this long he might realize a thing or two he never thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is... this so long oops
> 
> Morro's had to get some character tweaks considering he's not, you know, vengeful or dead, but hopefully some of his canon character still shines through.

    Although the tavern had only been open for an hour, Zane kept close tabs on refills or kept himself occupied with making sure everything was ready. Not that he hadn’t already done excessive prep work today.   
  
    It had been over a week since Zane did all that digging in an attempt to help his friends. In the end, he still wasn’t sure if it was a wise decision. Jay kept trying to pry for some extra dirt. Kai kept trying to pry for more information about Chen. Nya just wanted to know more about Ronin. As for Cole, well, he was mostly fretting about how Zane was dealing with all of it.   
  
    The fact of the matter was, he wasn’t. His curiosity always resulted in him opening a few more files, only to close them soon after. He tried to tuck it all away, into the background while he forced his system to focus on other things.   
  
    The occasional piano lessons were a helpful distraction, but they couldn’t last all day. It didn’t help that Zane only needed two hours a night to recharge.   
  
    He wondered if Ronin could upgrade him with a better sleep mode.   
  
    The sound of Jay’s skates on the wooden floor got his attention. He glanced to see his friend rolling up, leaning on the counter.   
  
    Zane put a hand on his hip. “Unless you’re here to bring me a full pitcher of sweet tea I suggest you bother someone else.”  
  
    “Yikes,” Jay cringed. “You’re in a sour mood.”   
  
    “My answer is the same as it has been for the past week. I am not giving you any information about my physical make up.”  
  
    Jay hesitated. “Who said I was going to ask that?”  
  
    “You’re very predictable.” Zane tried to occupy himself by scrubbing at some leftover gunk from a sticker Lloyd left on the counter.   
  
    Jay frowned before moving closer. “You okay dude?”   
  
    “I would rather not be distracted by trivial questions.”  
  
    “Uh-huh,” he didn’t look convinced. “I’ll just leave the cheering up to Cole then.”   
  
    He was about to skate away when the door was flung open.  
  
    Zane glanced up, seeing Lloyd standing there. Even with the temperature so low the child was sweating, gasping for air. He was still in his school uniform, although by now it seemed much worse for wear. There were dirt stains all over his pants and bits of twigs stuck in his jacket.  
  
    “Lloyd?” Jay said. “What are you doing here today?”  
  
    The kid didn’t respond as he scrambled around the bar counter before ducking behind it.  
  
    “Lloyd,” Zane frowned at him. “You cannot be back here.”  
  
    “Shh,” he put a finger to his lips. “Pretend I’m not here.”  
  
    “Did you come here right after school?”  
  
    “Yeah, so?”  
  
    “By yourself?” Jay leaned over the counter. “How?”  
  
    “I ran.”   
  
    Zane stared. “...Lloyd your school is almost six miles from here.”  
  
    “So?”  
  
    He went to get the kid some water. There had to be some explanation for why Lloyd ran as far as he did. As odd as the eleven year old’s thought process could be, it was never that unreasonable.  
  
    Not that he had to ask. The reason why stepped through the door while Lloyd was in the middle of sipping water out of the foam cup.  
  
    “My oh my, look what the cat dragged in.” Jay leaned on the counter, as if there wasn’t anything behind him.   
  
    Morro, Lloyd’s adopted cousin, stood there, glaring into the tavern. His eyes kept darting around, obviously looking for someone.  
  
    “Oh come on, not even a hello?” Jay said.   
  
    Morro’s gaze snapped over. “I don’t have time for that. Where’s Lloyd?”   
  
    “What makes you think he’s here?”  
  
    “His dad said he always hides in here.”   
  
    Jay opened his mouth to keep arguing, but Zane noticed a couple of customers looking over their shoulders.  
  
    “Jay, your tables.” Zane reminded him.  
  
    His friend snorted but skated off to do his job.  
  
    Morro only watched him for a moment before stepping up to the bar, pressing his hands on it to look taller.  
  
    Not that he needed to, he was fairly tall already, although not as tall as Zane. He tried to recall how old he was. The last time he had come by had been in June.   
  
    “Tell me where Lloyd is.”  
  
    Zane refused to look in Lloyd’s direction, leaning on the counter as well so Morro couldn’t get any closer.   
  
    He made certain they were at eye level when he replied. “You do not get to give me orders.”   
  
    The teen let out a long, frustrated sigh. “Look, it’s my job to look after him until our parents get back this weekend. I can’t really do that if he keeps running off.”   
  
    “Well, if he was here, he would be in safe hands.”  
  
    “Uh-huh,” Morro rolled his eyes but moved away from the counter. “I’m sure a tavern run by _that_ guy is a safe place.”  
  
    A couple of files flashed in the corner of Zane’s vision. He closed them. “Well, if you plan to wait for him in here, can I get you something to drink? You are eighteen now, correct?”  
  
    “Doesn’t matter, I’m driving.” Morro jangled his keys.   
  
    Zane shrugged. “Our ginger beer doesn’t have alcohol.”   
  
    The pair of them stared at each other for what seemed like ages. He got a notification that table nine needed another amber ale.   
  
    Finally, Morro climbed onto one of the stools. “Fine. He is already here though, isn’t he?”  
  
    Zane yielded a bit as he pulled the bottle out of the cooler and snapped off the lid. “Yes, but I am not telling you where.”   
  
    “I’m not leaving without him.” Morro studied the bottle before taking a sip.   
  
    He didn’t reply to that as he got a cold glass and filled it from the bar tap. As soon as he dropped it off at the edge of the bar Jay swung by to grab it, watching Morro the whole time.   
  
    “Seems I’m still unpopular in here.”  
  
    Zane shrugged. “Lloyd talks about you a lot.”  
  
    “Uh-huh.” Morro took a longer sip before staring down the bottle as if he wished it _did_ have alcohol in it. “Wish he would at least figure out that I’m not fond of the idea of baby sitting him either.”  
  
    “I assume your parents wish for you to get along.”   
  
    “That’s never going to happen.” Morro glared at the wall. “And I can’t really blame him.”   
  
    Zane frowned, not understanding the statement. He glanced down at Lloyd’s hiding spot. The kid was still curled in the corner, straw between his lips.   
  
    Something slammed onto the counter. Zane glanced back up to see Morro leaning over it, glaring.  
  
    “There you are.”  
  
    Lloyd shouted, scrambling out as quickly as he could, water still in hand.   
  
    “Oh no you don’t,” Morro reached out, snagging his jacket before Lloyd could make out the door.  
  
    The kid kicked and struggled, the sound drawing the attention of the few people in the restaurant.   
  
    “Let go!”  
  
    “You can’t just keep running off.”  
  
    Lloyd tightened his grip on his cup. Zane hoped he didn’t squeeze too hard or he’d break it.  
  
    Not that it mattered. When Morro didn’t let go the kid twisted around, throwing the entire cup at his face.  
  
    There was a splash. Water and ice flew into the air before crashing on the ground. Morro’s face, hair and shoulders were completely soaked as he stared in shock.   
  
    A couple at a table where whispering to each other as Lloyd ran for the door. He tugged on it as hard as he could, but it didn’t budge.  
  
    “Huh? What gives?” The kid panicked.   
  
    “What gives?” Ronin’s voice made the entire place go silent. For once, instead of his casual lean on the hallway wall, he stood there with his arms crossed. “I think a better question is, what makes you think you can cause that kind of mess and just leave without cleaning it up?”   
  
    Zane studied Ronin’s expression. The man wasn’t as angry as he sounded, but his voice alone was making Lloyd panic even more.   
  
    Meanwhile Morro was shaking. Either from the cold or possibly from rage.   
  
    “Let me out,” Lloyd complained.   
  
    “Not until you clean that up. Zane, get him a dry towel, and one for Mr. Green Streak as well.”  
  
    Morro twisted his head toward Ronin. Zane tried to ignore it as he opened the supply cupboard.   
  
    “I didn’t ask for any help from you.”  
  
    “Just take the towel, kid. Your old man is in town I take it?”  
  
    “Why do you care? Worried he might find something?”  
  
    “Suspicious as always, huh? You know it’s not nice to assume things about other people.”   
  
    Zane cut the conversation short as he emerged. Lloyd was already in front of the counter, reaching toward the towels so he could get the floor clean as soon as possible. Without Morro nearby Zane shrugged and tossed the towel at him, hitting him in the back of the head.   
  
    He whipped back around, trying to keep up his glare only to look down at the towel on the floor. He sighed and picked it up, drying his face off.  
  
    “Wow, wet dog is a good look for you.” Jay snickered as he skated by.  
  
    Morro was back glaring as he tried to pat the water out of his jacket. “Lloyd, as soon as you’re done we’re leaving.”  
  
    “I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
  
    “Do you want me to call your dad again?”  
  
    Lloyd pouted but didn’t argue as he dropped ice cubes into the foam cup.   
  
    With that Ronin returned to his office and Zane went to find the wet floor sign. Before he even left the bar Jay skated by with it in hand, putting it on the floor before circling around Morro twice.   
  
    “Jay,” Zane warned. “Please quit antagonizing him.”  
  
    “Okay, okay, but he should count himself lucky that it’s Kai’s day off.” Jay went on his way, moving to the kitchen.   
  
    Zane looked at the kitchen door, then the dining room, then the floor. He’d almost wished Ronin had let him clean it so he had something else to distract himself with.   
  
    The bell on the door chimed. Half of Zane’s worries vanished when he saw Cole, guitar case over his shoulder.  
  
    “Whoa,” his boyfriend looked at the floor before glancing up at Morro. “What happened?”   
  
    “Nothing,” Morro hissed.  
  
    Cole held up his hands and eased himself inside, shutting the door to keep out the cold. “You must be the cousin.”  
  
    Morro just snorted before looking away.  
  
    “Right,” Cole headed over to the bar. “Hey Zane.”  
  
    Zane pretended he wasn’t scurrying over to see him, his lean on the counter probably a little too casual. “Hello Cole.”   
  
    “What happened?”  
  
    “Lloyd threw his water cup at him.”  
  
    Cole lowered his voice. “Dang, I’m sorry I missed it.”   
  
    “I recorded it.”  
  
    His boyfriend laughed before pressing their foreheads together. “You’re absolutely flawless sometimes.”   
  
    “I think that’s going a little too far.” Zane wasn’t unaware of the confused stare Morro was giving the two of them.   
  
    For now he backed up, not wanting to cause any more drama for today. “Anything to drink before you start setting up?”   
  
    “Just some water for now, no ice. Way too chilly outside.”   
  
    “Perhaps I should get some mugs so that I could make you tea.”   
  
    “Seems excessive.”   
  
    Zane got one of the plastic cups before filling it with water from the soda tap. “There is nothing excessive where you are concerned.”  
  
    “Excuse me? Who just told me that calling you flawless was ‘going too far?’”   
  
    Zane shook his head, noting Morro’s expression one more time before putting the water on the counter. “We can argue about this later.”   
  
    “Yeah, fine, whatever babe.”   
  
    Morro’s expression went from confusion to shock.  
  
    Lloyd snickered as he finished picking up ice and reached for the towel.   
  
\--------------------  
  
    “So,” Morro said as the pair of them got into the car. Lloyd really didn’t want to be there, but knew he didn’t have an option at the moment. “Since we’re stuck together until Sunday night, do you think you can at least try to behave?”  
  
    “I never agreed to this.” Lloyd mumbled and curled up in the seat. Why did Kai have to be off on Tuesdays? He would have kept Lloyd from leaving.   
  
    “Yeah, well, it’s not my top pick either.” Morro drove out of the tavern parking lot. “But it was either that or both of us having to deal with our parents for a week.”  
  
    Lloyd hadn’t really thought about that. While he always loved it when his father was around, having to deal with his mom and uncle for that long...   
  
    He shivered.   
  
    “Fine, but you can just leave me at the tavern you know. I’m safe there. Then we don’t have to deal with each other.”  
  
    “You’re _not_ safe in there.”  
  
    Lloyd rolled his eyes. “I know you think all criminals are bad or something but Ronin’s not.”  
  
    “It’s not just Ronin, that building is cursed.”  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    Morro shook his head. “Nevermind.”  
  
    “You’re so weird.”   
  
    There was a pause for a while. Lloyd tried to occupy himself by staring out the window, picturing a dragon flying alongside them.  
  
    “Who was the guy with the guitar?”   
  
    He glanced back over at his cousin. His eyes were focused on the road but his grip on the steering wheel was tight.   
  
    “Cole? He regularly plays at the tavern. He got his job there in August, I think.” There was another pause so Lloyd decided to prod. “Why?”   
  
    “Just hadn’t seen him before.” Morro refused to look over at him. “He’s uh... close with the robot.”  
  
    Lloyd snickered. “He and Zane are dating.”   
  
    “What?”  
  
    “Yeah, and they’re super gross about it too.” Lloyd pretended to gag. “Always using sappy words and junk.”   
  
    He thought he heard Morro muttering again about how cursed the place was but he chose to ignore it. He was too tired to start another argument.   
  
    Lloyd never liked how empty the apartment always felt. With how odd his father’s shifts were the man was often out of the house when Lloyd got out of school.   
  
    With his father being gone for most of the week, that feeling only got worse. Even with the sound of Morro’s keys on the kitchen counter. Lloyd often would turn on the TV when he was home, just to have some background noise, but there’s no doubt Morro would complain about it.   
  
    He complained about everything.   
  
    “You have homework?” Morro called from the kitchen.  
  
    “Wouldn’t you like to know.”   
  
    “Your dad mentioned your science grade.”   
  
    Lloyd blew a raspberry and dragged his backpack to his room. “That’s none of _your_ business.” He slammed the door and threw the bag on his bed. He did have a math assignment to do, as well as some history to study for a quiz, but he didn’t want to do any of that right now.   
  
    For now he crawled into the large space under this bed. He turned on the small battery powered light he kept under there before digging out his game system. He turned it on and dug out his phone, opening the group text.  
  
     _> Lloyd: Save me : (_  
  
 _ > Cole: That bad huh? _  
  
_ > Kai: Is he being a jerk i’ll come over there rn_  
  
 _ > Lloyd: He’s yelling at me to do homework_  
  
 _ > Nya: Well you should do that._  
  
 _ > Lloyd: : P_  
  
    He put the phone down as he started up his game, opening his last save.   
  
    He only got through two levels before his phone was ringing. His face lit up when he saw his dad’s name, scrambling to answer it.  
  
    “Hey Dad,” he paused the game and pushed it aside.   
  
    “Hello Lloyd, I take it your home now?”  
  
    “Yeah?”  
  
    “Morro told me you weren’t at the school when he went to pick you up.”   
  
    Lloyd sighed, trying to sink into the floor. “I went to the tavern.”  
  
    “I guessed as much. Glad he found you.”   
  
    “You know I could just stay there.” He rolled over and stared at the bottom of his mattress. “I do that a lot anyway.”  
  
    “Much to my disgust.” Garmadon sighed. “And I was hoping you’d at least try and get along with Morro by now.”  
  
    “I don’t want to.”   
  
    “Fine,” his father didn’t argue. “But at least try not to give both of us heart attacks.”   
  
    “Be easier if I could hang out at the tavern.”  
  
    There was silence on the line for a moment. He could hear his father mulling it over, the sounds of his uncle talking in the background.  
  
    “I’ll allow it, on two conditions.”   
  
    Lloyd perked up, almost bumping his head into the bed. “Yeah?”   
  
    “One, Morro’s picking you up at seven. No exceptions.”   
  
    He refrained from blowing a raspberry.  
  
    “Two, you work on your homework. If I find out you’ve missed assignments again, mark my words you aren’t going back there for a month.”   
  
    Lloyd wasn’t sure how he felt about that. The prospect of going to the tavern just to do homework sounded like a headache. Then again, hiding at home while Morro skulked about sounded even worse.  
  
    “Okay, okay, deal.”   
  
    “Good, I’ll talk about it with Morro in the morning. Now stop playing your video games and finish your homework.”  
  
    “What?” Lloyd nudged the system farther away. “Who said I was doing that?”   
  
    “I’m your father Lloyd. I always know.”   
  
    This time he did blow the raspberry.  
  
    His father just laughed. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you.”   
  
    “Love you too, Dad.”   
  
    He waited for his father to hang up first before putting his phone away. He picked up his game again, listening to the soothing background music before he sighed. After doing a quick save, he turned it off and crawled out from under the bed.   
  
    Fine, he’d do homework, but after he got something to eat.   
  
    He was slow to open his door, peering out into the hall. He couldn’t see or hear Morro, but the light in the living room was still on. Lloyd kept his steps quiet, still looking around for the older teen. No sounds in the kitchen, no TV, what was he doing?  
  
    When he got to the living room, he realized Morro was sitting on the chair next to the sofa. Lloyd could only see the book he was holding, fingers fiddling with the corner of the page before turning it.   
  
    He stayed quiet and crept forward, leaning around the chair to get a better look.   
  
    “Is that a book on witchcraft?”  
  
    Morro screamed. His knee hit the corner of the book sending it flying into the air. It landed on the coffee table with a thud.   
  
    Lloyd ignored the glare he was receiving in response. Instead he dashed to grab the book, looking at the table of contents.   
  
    “Give that back.” Morro tried to snatch it, but Lloyd ducked under his grip and ran for the kitchen.  
  
    “You really are a wanna-be goth.” Lloyd flipped through the pages. “I’m at least sure _we_ don’t own anything like this.”  
  
    “Just give it back, Lloyd.”  
  
    He snickered as he spun out of Morro’s grip again and dove under the table. “Why so secret? Maybe I want to learn.”   
  
    It was strange, honestly. Morro–mister straight A, no problem student–studying something like this.  
  
    Lloyd gasped. Morro managed to grab one of his ankles and dragged him out across the floor.  
  
    “Does my uncle know about this?”  
  
    Morro’s glare vanished, eyes going wide.   
  
    “Ooooh, he doesn’t.”   
  
    Morro snatched the book and stormed back into the living room. “It’s none of his business. And it’s none of yours either. I have my reasons.”  
  
    Lloyd didn’t stop snickering as he skipped after him. “Model student Morro’s got a secret.”   
  
    The teen spun around, eyes dangerous as he towered over Lloyd.   
  
    “Shut it. I have my damn reasons, and you’re not going to get them out of me by humming about it.”  
  
    Lloyd shrugged. “Not sure I care, but uh, my uncle would if he found out, right?”  
  
    Morro paused. “You don’t have any proof.”  
  
    “If you think I can’t get some you heavily underestimate me.”   
  
    Somehow he managed to glare even harder as he pressed his lips together. Lloyd refused to flinch or even look away.   
  
    “What do you want?” Morro growled.   
  
    Lloyd grinned. “How much are you willing to do to keep it a secret?”   
  
    “Anything that wouldn’t cause me more grief than telling my dad myself.”   
  
    That was true. Lloyd thought for a moment, getting all sorts of ideas. Half the candy isle in the gas station? Maybe an entire paid Saturday trip to the arcade. Make Morro pay for him and Kai.   
  
    Whatever, he could come up with something big later.  
  
    “Mac and cheese for dinner.” Lloyd crossed his arms.   
  
    “What?” Morro seemed to deflate before he stood back up. “Are you serious?”   
  
    “Yup! I know my dad bought some.”  
  
    “Yeah, the boxed crap.” Morro pulled a face but headed back into the kitchen. “How do you even eat this stuff?”   
  
    “Gee, sorry we can’t afford to shop at Whole Foods every weekend.” Lloyd stuck out his tongue. “That’s my demand, for now.”   
  
    Morro got down the box, looking disgusted as he read the back of it. He set it on the counter before opening the pantry, then moving to the fridge.   
  
    “Fine, I’ll make it.” He waved a block of cheddar around. “But I’m making the sauce.”  
  
    Lloyd frowned. “It better not be gross.”  
  
    “How could it possibly be nastier than that powdered stuff?”   
  
    “Do you even know how to cook?”   
  
    Morro narrowed his eyes before pointing at him with the cheese. “Just you wait and see. I’ll make you eat those words.”  
  
    “I’d rather eat mac and cheese.”   
  
    He growled and pulled out the butter and milk as well before moving to the spice cabinet.   
  
    Lloyd shook his head. “Whatever, I’ll let you try. I’m going to do homework in the meantime.”   
  
    “I can’t wait to wipe that smug look off your face.” Morro called after him.  
  
    “That’s makes two of us.” Lloyd shouted back before he headed into the hall. He shut the door to his room harder than he should have, but didn’t plan on apologizing for it.   
  
    Whatever, no point in staying mad. Now he had leverage. Now he had the upper hand. If only he could figure out what to do with it.   
  
    He smiled to himself as he dug out his math book.   
  
    He’d think of something, and when he did Morro was going to be sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details about wtf is going on with Garmadon, Wu and Misako will be next time. 
> 
> I doodled Morro btw, he's over on my PPT tag on tumblr along with some other RAD FANART THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH I CRY 
> 
> Facts that are implied but never outright stated: Ronin has the entire restaurant wired, meaning he can open, shut, and lock doors with his phone or computer among other things. 
> 
> (Would he suddenly shut off all the lights if the kids were trying to summon a ghost?? I mean yes but they wouldn't do that in the restaurant so I guess it doesn't matter)


	17. 6.2 Adding Fuels to a Flame That Rests on a Catapult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aslkdjffffff sorry for the wait guys I just moved states to go to school and my classes are 8-5 every weekday. I still wanna write but ! time escapes me rn
> 
> BUT hopefully I can at least start the next bit tonight so it goes easier.

    Lloyd jumped out of the car before it even came to a full stop. He dragged his backpack up the wooden ramp to the tavern and tossed open the door.   
  
    It must have startled Zane–Lloyd didn’t often see the android jump–but he didn’t take the time to apologize as he ran toward the kitchen.  
  
    “Kai!” He shouted.   
  
    His might-as-well-be older brother shoved open the door, grinning. The pair of them crashed into each other and Kai tugged him into a headlock.  
  
    “Hey Lloyd, still in your nerd outfit I see.” Kai snickered and ruffled Lloyd’s hair.  
  
    He made minimal effort to free himself. “Like I had time to change.”   
  
    “Should tell Nya to let you borrow her glasses.”   
  
    “She doesn’t even wear them anymore.” Lloyd finally popped free, brushing his hair back down. Only now did he glance at the bar, seeing Cole watching him from the corner seat, a smile on his face. “Cole! What are you doing here?”  
  
    He kept smiling but cringed. “Eh, needed to get out of the house for a while.”   
  
    Lloyd frowned, not understanding why, but also knowing better than to pry. “Well that’s fine, I’ll just have to entertain you.”  
  
    Kai snorted and ruffled his hair again. “You have homework to do.”  
  
    “Oh come on, I thought you’d have my back on that.”   
  
    “Sorry, but I like staying on your dad’s good side.” Kai shrugged. “Come bother me on my break. I have to get back to prep.”   
  
    Lloyd stuck out his tongue. Kai returned the gesture as he headed back into the kitchen.   
  
    With that distraction gone, Lloyd hopped up on the bar stool next to Cole. The musician wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead staring into his soda glass.  
  
    “Zane,” Lloyd patted the counter. “Can I get one of those huge beer mugs full of Sprite?”  
  
    The android turned to look at him. “No. You need to focus on homework, not run around the bar for two hours.”  
  
    “Ugh, none of you are being fun.” He rested his chin on the counter. “Can I at least get a regular one?”   
  
    Zane only nodded in response as he went to get a cup. Lloyd watched him for a while before looking back at Cole. The musician was still staring down, eyes distant. With his hair pulled back Lloyd could see the scar on his temple. He still didn’t have the guts to ask about it.   
  
    As soon as Zane set the soda down Lloyd snatched it. He chimed out a “thank you” before taking a long sip.   
  
    “You guys okay?” He asked, still chewing on the straw. “You’re weirdly quiet.”   
  
    “Just a lot going on.” Cole sighed. “Don’t worry about–”   
  
    The door jingled. Lloyd glanced up only to see Morro.  
  
    “What?” Lloyd complained. “I thought you hated coming in here.”  
  
    “You forgot your science book.” Morro held it up, glaring at him but his eyes kept darting to Cole. “You might need it to do your homework, remember?”   
  
    Lloyd groaned but slid off the stool. The sooner he grabbed it the sooner Morro would leave. He trudged over, glaring the whole time, but Morro was barely looking at him. Not even when Lloyd snatched the book out of his hand.   
  
    He opened his mouth to tell Morro to piss off, but didn’t get the chance.  
  
    “It’s Cole, right?” Morro put his free hand on his hip.  
  
    Lloyd looked over at Cole, who let go of his soda glass. “Yup. Guess we didn’t properly introduce yesterday, huh.”   
  
    Morro hummed, eyes not moving. “Where did your scar come from?”  
      
    Lloyd’s mouth fell open and he clutched his book tighter. “What? Morro! You can’t just ask someone a question like that.”  
  
    Cole laughed. “Nah, it’s cool. I fell down some stairs.”  
  
    He whirled around, mouth still open. “Seriously? That has to be a lie.”  
  
    “Indeed,” Zane added. “That does not look like an injury you would get from the stairs.”  
  
    Cole shrugged and took a sip of his drink. “That’s what my dad told me. It was a result of me sleepwalking.”   
  
    “Sleepwalking, huh?” Morro’s expression hadn’t changed at all. “Remember what dream you were having?”  
  
    The musician paused, but answered. “Nope.”   
  
    Another hum. Morro tilted his head to the left. “You see them too, don’t you?”  
  
    What did that mean? Lloyd squinted at Morro, expecting Cole to have some kind of comeback. When it didn’t happen he glanced back at the musician who’s eyes were wide, fixed on Morro’s face.   
  
    Lloyd glanced between the two. What was going on?  
  
    “Well,” Morro straightened up and shrugged. “I need to go. See you at seven, Lloyd. If you have any dinner... demands you better text me.”   
  
    He couldn’t even think of a sassy remark at the moment, confusion still swirling in his head as Morro left. “What was that about?”   
  
    Cole swirled his drink around, using the glass to hide his face. “Dunno.”   
  
    “Liar.” Lloyd snapped back. “But whatever, you’re all weird.” He went over to get his soda before heading up the steps. While he’d prefer to work downstairs with the others, it would only distract him in the long run.   
  
    Get it done before all the customers showed up. Then maybe he could make some money.   
  
    But science sucked. The worksheets they had to do were already three pages long. He hated flipping back and forth through the chapter trying to find all the answers. Was this really supposed to help him learn?  
  
    Then again it might go faster if he had an easier time paying attention in that class. Not his fault the teacher would go on tangents about his life and by the time Lloyd came back to reality they were three pages ahead.   
  
    He only got through the first page when the squeak of a chair made him jump. He looked up to see Cole sitting down across from him, a beer bottle in hand.  
  
    “Aw, for me?” Lloyd turned the page. “You shouldn’t have.”  
  
    “Hilarious kid, but there’s no way I’d give you alcohol at your age.”   
  
    “Kai has.”  
  
    “Kai,” Cole pointed at him. “Has different experiences with the stuff. And now that you’ve told me I think I’ll kick his ass later.”   
  
    “Why, cause he’s cool?”  
  
    Cole didn’t reply to that, taking a long sip out of his bottle.  
  
    “Why are you up here anyway?”   
  
    “Zane says I’m the one distracting him, but I doubt that.” Cole shook his head. “I wanted to ask you something anyway.”   
  
    Lloyd put his pencil down. “Oh, the oldest in the group needs my sage advice. I shall do my best to comply.”  
  
    Cole rolled his eyes. “It’s about your cousin.”  
  
    “Oh, ew.” He stuck out his tongue. “Why do you want to know anything about him?”   
  
    “Do you know where he got his scar?”  
  
    Lloyd frowned. What kind of weird nonsense was this? “No, the less I have to talk to him the better.” He picked up his pencil and tapped it against his chin. “But he has had it as long as I’ve known him. So, four years ago.”   
  
    Cole frowned. “You’ve only known him for four years? When did your uncle adopt him?”  
  
    “Oh, ages ago. When he was six I think. But uh, I never really saw him.” Lloyd chewed on his eraser. “Saw my uncle plenty of times growing up, since my dad was... you know. But I didn’t see Morro until Dad got out of jail.”   
  
    “You two been fighting since day one?”  
  
    Lloyd paused. He put his pencil down and sat up straight. “I guess I never told you guys, but the first day I met Morro was during the custody case between my parents.”  
  
    Cole cringed, gripping his bottle tighter. “Oh. I... didn’t even realize that was  a thing.”   
  
    “Yeah uh, my dad got out of jail and found out about my mom’s affair.”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “With my uncle.”   
  
    Cole’s eyes went wide. He floundered with words for a moment before putting the beer bottle down. “Yikes. I mean, you mentioned they were a thing now but I didn’t think...”  
  
    “Yup.”  
  
    “Your dad won that case?”  
  
    Lloyd shrugged. “His record in prison was really clean, why he got out so early. Not that it was easy. The whole thing took a couple of months. Eventually the judge asked me for my input on the matter and I said I never wanted to see my mom again.”   
  
    “That hasn’t changed I take it?”  
  
    Lloyd glared at his science book. “Nope.”   
  
    “How did Morro feel about all of this?”  
  
    He glared harder. Part of him wanted to toss his book across the room.   
  
     _“This is all your dad’s fault anyway.”_  
  
    “Who cares, he was a jerk.” He slammed the book shut. “He kept blaming me and my dad for all of it. Like it wasn’t my mom and my uncle having an affair.”   
  
    Cole just frowned. “Sometimes stuff just gets messy. Sucks that both of you were involved.”   
  
    “Whatever.” Lloyd opened his book back up. “I think I’d actually rather do homework than talk about this.”  
  
    “Yeah, that’s fair. Need any help?”  
  
    “What, you know science?”  
  
    Cole rolled his eyes but moved to a closer seat. “I graduated high school, you little shit. How hard can sixth grade science be?”   
  
    “Would be less hard if my teacher stopped going on tangents.”   
  
    “Oh yeah, I had a history teacher like that in tenth grade.” Cole flipped through the book. “Want some tips on how to find the answers faster?”   
  
    “Sounds like you’re making that up.”  
  
    “Nope. Let me show you my best friend when it comes to text books.” Cole grabbed a bunch of pages and flipped to the back. “They call it the appendix.”   
  
\-----------------  
  
    “Alright Lloyd, hand it over.”  
  
    He spun around to look at Ronin. The man was holding out his prosthetic hand, gaze focused but smiling.  
  
    Lloyd stuck out his tongue. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
    “Yeah, uh huh, you only walk up and down the bar for one reason. Hand it over.”  
  
    He glared but pulled out the cash from his pocket. He’d managed to swipe almost fifty dollars. Jacket pockets were too easy.  
  
    Ronin kept his hand out. “All of it.”  
  
    “Ugh, come on.” Lloyd pulled out the rest. “Does your stupid fake eye have x-ray vision or something?”   
  
    “Nope, I just know too much.” Ronin folded up the bills. “Stay on good behavior and you might get some of this back.”   
  
    “Only some?”  
  
    “Yeah.” He put them in his pocket and looked out at the tables. “Some of these tourists are being skimpy with Jay’s tips. Not sure why we even get so many during the holidays.”   
  
    Lloyd rolled his eyes. “Probably cause it’s a cheap town that’s not super far from the city.”   
  
    “Yeah, but most of the hotels suck.”   
  
    “And how would you know that?”   
  
    “What, you think I bought a house before I bought this tavern?” Ronin chuckled. “Do I look like I’m made of money?”  
  
    Lloyd frowned. “No, but I also know better.”   
  
    Ronin tsked, “You’re such a rude little shit.”   
  
    “Yeah, but guess who I get it from.” Lloyd tugged down the skin under his eyes when his stuck out his tongue.   
  
    Ronin mimicked the gesture. Lloyd couldn’t keep himself from laughing.   
  
    “Lloyd.”   
  
    The sound of that voice shot his good mood. Lloyd glanced back to see Morro standing near the doorway. How did he not even hear him come in?  
  
    The older teen sighed, fingers tapping against his arm. “Where’s your phone?”  
  
    Lloyd straightened up. Crap, what time was it? “In my bag.”   
  
    “Howdy Morro,” Ronin interrupted, grinning. “Still got that stick up your ass?”  
  
    Morro glared at him. “You still have sticky fingers?”  
  
    “You assume too much.”  
  
    “I don’t have to assume anything. It’s all right behind you.”   
  
    There was a pause. Lloyd blinked, not even sure what that was supposed to mean.   
  
    Morro growled. “Never mind. Lloyd can you please get your stuff? I’d rather not hang around in here.”   
  
    Weird. Everything about him was so weird. Lloyd should have figured that when he found that witchcraft book, but it was just getting weirder. He didn’t like the idea of trying to talk to Morro, but by now his curiosity was eating at him.   
  
    He went up to get his stuff, noticing that Morro had gone ahead outside without him. Ronin had vanished as well, probably gone to his office. Lloyd dashed over to the kitchen, peeking inside.  
  
    “Kai, I’m going.” He said.   
  
    “Jeez, is it seven already?” He dropped the fryer basket. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me if he becomes unbearable.”   
  
    “Got it.” Lloyd waved. “See ya, bye Skylor!”  
  
    He said a quick goodbye to Jay and Zane as well as he headed out of the building. It was dark, cold, the usual for early December weather. The chill made him rush over to the car, glad that the heat was already running.   
  
    “You never texted me about dinner.” Morro didn’t hesitate to head out of the parking lot.   
  
    “I figured pop tarts was off the table.”   
  
    He made a face. “I hope that’s a joke.”  
  
    “It is. We should get McDonald’s.”  
  
    “That’s even more disgusting.”  
  
    “Oh my god.” Lloyd pressed back against his seat. “What do you even eat?”   
  
    “Not boxed mac and cheese and not McDonald’s.”  
  
    “No wonder you’re such a bitch.”   
  
    Morro’s foot slipped on the brake, causing the car to jerk before he glared over. “Where do you even learn that language?”   
  
    “Nya.”   
  
    He didn’t seem to believe that answer but turned his eyes back to the road.   
  
    “Look dude, it’s either McDonald’s or I start texting my uncle. I do have his number by the way.”   
  
    A growl. “Fine.”   
  
    There was silence for a few moments. Lloyd pulled out his phone to see if he’d missed any calls from his dad. After checking that and scrolling through twitter he pocketed it again.   
  
    “So, how come you’re into witchcraft anyway?” Lloyd said.   
  
    Morro didn’t spare him a glance. “None of your business.”   
  
    “You sure? You’re saying a lot of weird stuff lately. What was with that stuff you told Ronin?”  
  
    “Like I said. None of your business.”   
  
    “He’s kind of my friend, so it sort of is.” Lloyd crossed his arms. “Getting a little fed up with you talking to him like that.”   
  
    “He’s not safe, Lloyd. You’re better off staying away from him.”   
  
    He narrowed his eyes and pressed his teeth together. “What, cause you think he’s a criminal? You think the same way about my dad?”   
  
    Morro tightened his grip on the wheel. “I’m not arguing about this right now.”   
  
    Fine, whatever. Lloyd slumped in his seat and tried to focus on the shapes he could see out the window.  
  
    He’d just argue about it later.  
  
\-------------------  
  
    Having blackmail, all in all, was pretty sweet.   
  
    Because forget those kids meals or even those regular meals. Why would you bother with that when twenty nuggets were on the two for two menu?   
  
    Lloyd had taken his forty nuggets, large fry and large soda to his room as soon as he got back to the apartment. Morro didn’t need to know that he wasn’t allowed to eat in his room.   
  
    He took a snapshot of it, sending it off to Kai. As predicted it made his brother jealous, although the only response was a grumpy emoji.   
  
    Speaking of snapshots, he needed some evidence. If he got a hold of that there was no telling what he could convince Morro to do to keep it secret.   
  
    After finishing off his food he snuck out of his room. He kept his steps absolutely silent, a bit frustrated when he didn’t see Morro in the living room.  
  
    Instead he was in the kitchen, eating some kind of rice dish that Lloyd refused to admit smelled good. He didn’t notice Lloyd though, once again his attention was on a book that was in his other hand. From this angle Lloyd could see the title.   
  
    Warding spells?  
  
    Weirder.   
  
    He pulled out his phone and kept moving slowly, keeping low to the ground. If he moved too quick, Morro would surely notice him.   
  
    But somehow it didn’t seem to matter. Morro suddenly looked up, directly at him.   
  
    “You’re not sneaking up on me a second time.”  
  
    He frowned, but left his phone in his pocket. “How did you even notice?”   
  
    “That’s for me to know.”   
  
    “That’s just suspicious.”  
  
    Morro just shrugged and looked back at his book, eating another mouthful of rice.   
  
    Lloyd pouted, leaning against the table. “You’re really not going to tell me anything?”   
  
    He shut his book and put it down. “Why should I? You’re using the last thing you learned about me as blackmail. Should I just add fuel to that?”   
  
    “I’d argue that you owe me for being an asshole since we met.”  
  
    Morro rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like I’m the only one.”   
  
    “You started it.” Lloyd snapped. “Yelling at me and claiming that my dad ruined everything.”   
  
    He dropped his fork as well, the metal clattering against the ceramic. “Didn’t he? Maybe if he hadn’t picked that kind of lifestyle over his family he wouldn’t have gotten arrested. Maybe if he stayed out of jail your mom wouldn’t have gone crawling away.”   
  
    Lloyd wanted to throw something, but the only thing available was his phone. “Shut-up, you don’t know a thing about my dad. And my _mom’s_ choices aren’t _his_ fault.”   
  
    “No, she just made them because of your dad’s shitty choices that ruined all of our lives.”   
  
    Lloyd’s nails dug into his palms. These days he had a habit of crying when he got angry, but he refused to do that in front of Morro. “All of our lives? You weren’t the one who had to sit through two months of court cases while your parents screamed at each other about where you should go.”  
  
    “Oh, you think you’re the only one who had to deal with screaming?” Morro shoved his chair back when he stood. “Like I didn’t have to deal with that from my dad and your mom. Like I didn’t have to deal with my dad yelling at me for yelling at him for even bringing that woman into our house. All because your dad ended up in jail.”  
  
    “That’s not how it works and you know it.” Lloyd raised his voice. “Besides, you don’t get to keep talking about how awful my dad is when your dad is the one getting into it with someone else’s _wife_.”   
  
    It was as if someone had just slammed a door. Everything fell dead quiet after that last word, so quiet that Lloyd could hear the hum of the fridge.   
  
    He couldn’t read Morro’s expression. He still seemed angry, but his eyes were unfocused.   
  
    It was making him panic. What the hell was he going to say now? What was he going to do now?   
  
    Lloyd bolted for the door. He heard Morro shout after him, but he ignored it. He didn’t feel safe. He had to get out of here.  
  
    He flung open the apartment door and fled out into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feelings about Misako are so complicated tbh. She'd honestly be so awesome..... if they just deleted that love triangle or she wasn't Lloyd's mom to begin with. 
> 
> Me, partially using my own fic to vent my feelings on how fucked up that situation was lmao. 
> 
> Also I have no doubt Lloyd could eat forty nuggets and a large fry. 
> 
> (and don't worry, we'll get answers to all of Morro's weird shit soon (as if I'm not being obvious))


	18. 6.3 Similar Things Bond Together Pretty Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are ready for THIS emotional coaster because honestly, I wasn't
> 
> It's so much longer than I planned too but I think it's important anyway
> 
> Check tumblr after for some doodles

    Lloyd was lost.  
  
    Perhaps in more ways than one, but right now all he could focus on was the fact this street didn’t look familiar. More than likely it was because it was dark, only one nearby streetlight giving him means to navigate outside of his phone. There were barely any cars driving by.   
  
    He wasn’t sure what to do next. Logic told him to call Kai, or his father. Maybe turn on the GPS on his phone to navigate the streets to something familiar. It probably wasn’t safe out here.   
  
    He tucked himself next to a wooden fence that was far too tall to peek over. He lowered the brightness on his phone as he scrolled through his contacts. He still didn’t know who he should talk to.   
  
   _“You think you’re the only one who had to deal with screaming?”_   
  
    Lloyd hated that he actually felt guilty. He shouldn’t. Morro was a jerk. Most of the crap he said then and now was uncalled for.   
  
    But Lloyd had never considered that he wasn’t the only one who got messed up by this situation.  
  
    He finally settled on texting Kai, not wanting to worry his father if he didn’t have to. Even with a GPS he didn’t feel like going home, and it was probably too far to walk to the tavern at this hour.  
  
    He still tried to keep it vague.   
  
   _ > Hey Kai, can I get a ride?_  
  
 _ > ??? Where r u rn?_  
  
 _ > ... dunno_  
 _ > I’ll try and find out_  
  
 _ > What happened?_  
  
 _ > Big fight, I ran out. _  
  
_ > I’ll kick his ass I stg _  
_ >Just sit tight I’ll be there ASAP _  
  
_ > I gotta tell u where I am _  
  
_ > Ur phone is on Zane can find u _  
  
    Right, he almost forgot about that. The android’s abilities were both fantastic and terrifying.   
  
    He did his best to stay still, perking up when he got a glimpse of headlights. Each of those cars drove on though, so he tried to distract himself with digging through old pictures.   
  
    He got to the ones from September when a light caught the corner of his eye. He looked up to see it was coming from a phone, only the outline of the owner was visible.   
  
    “Lloyd?”   
  
    Morro’s voice made him panic again. He shot around him,  back to the sidewalk, before turning around.   
  
    “How the heck did you find me?”   
  
    “Can we talk about that later? You shouldn’t be out here.” The teen lowered his phone and tried to step closer.  
  
    “Just back off. I ran out here for a reason.” Lloyd tried to make himself look taller but he doubted it was working.   
  
    Morro sighed. “I know. I know you did, but it isn’t safe.”  
  
    “So? Why do you care?” Lloyd glanced around. Where was Kai? “Because my dad will get mad? Why do you care about that either?”   
  
    “Lloyd please–”  
  
    “Just go away,” he shouted. “Haven’t you done enough damage?”   
  
    Lloyd bolted again, dashing back down the sidewalk. He could hear Morro coming after him, calling his name, but he ignored it as he looked the dark street for an escape. Another set of headlights lit everything up. There was a small path to the woods just across the street. He could easily lose Morro in there.  
  
    “Lloyd!”   
  
    When had he gotten that close? Lloyd made a dash for it. Morro shouted his name again. The sound of a car horn blared in his ear.  
  
    When had the _car_ gotten that close?  
  
    The lights blinded him before he was jerked back. He expected pain, either from metal hitting him in the side or asphalt scraping against his clothes.   
  
    Instead it was neither, just a pair of arms wrapped around him, clinging so tight he could barely move.   
  
    He opened his eyes–though he couldn’t quite recall when he closed them–only to see the night sky. Had the car driven off? He glanced up and down the street before finally looking back.   
  
    Morro’s breathing was only slightly slower than his heart beat. By now Lloyd noticed how much the teen was shaking as the pair of them sat on the sidewalk.   
  
    He wasn’t sure what to say, so he just waited. Morro took a deep breath, and let go, rubbing his hands down his face. “Lloyd, what the hell? Are you okay?”  
  
    The shock was finally wearing off and he snorted. “Why do you care?”   
  
    Morro growled and Lloyd got ready to run again, only to be taken off guard by another tight hug. “I don’t _hate_ you, you idiot.”   
  
    Lloyd hung onto his anger. “How am I supposed to know that, you jerk.”   
  
    “I know, I know... I’m sorry.”   
  
    He blinked and his grip on his anger slipped as it rushed out of his system. “Huh?”   
  
    Morro let go as both of them stood up. The teen took a moment to wipe the loose gravel off of his jacket. Even in the low light Lloyd could see the amount of frayed material on his arms.   
  
    “Look, I’m not good at apologizing.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “But I know it was shitty of me to treat you like that back then. I was just...” He tilted his head side to side. “I was younger, and pissed off, and you were an easy target. I’ve had plenty of time to think about it, trust me.”  
  
    Lloyd almost couldn’t believe his change in tone. “But you literally just said the same stuff thirty minutes ago.”  
  
    Morro snapped. “Because you love to piss me off.” Another deep breath. “Christ, Lloyd, you just make it really difficult to get along with you sometimes. I show up and don’t even say a word to you and you go running six miles to a tavern. How am I supposed to react to that?”   
  
    Lloyd opened and closed his mouth. “Well...”   
  
    “I figured if you didn’t want to try and bury the hatchet then there was no point in me trying either but...” Morro trailed off, staring at the concrete. Then he glared and suddenly shouted, making Lloyd jump.  
  
    “Ugh! I’m so sick of this. Aren’t you sick of this? I’m sick of letting all the shitty choices our parents made ruin our lives. It was all their stupid faults. They can have their stupid spat, I don’t care anymore.” He kicked the sidewalk. When that did nothing he sat down again, feet on the road and arms resting on his knees.   
  
    Lloyd wasn’t sure what to do or say. It almost felt like all of this was coming out of nowhere, but it probably wasn’t.   
  
    A rush of wind made him shiver. He decided to take it as a nudge as he sat down next to Morro, mimicking his pose.  
  
    While trying to think of what to say, Morro continued.  
  
    “Sorry for blaming your dad for all of it. I just... I didn’t want to admit back then it was my dad’s fault too. He...” that head tilt again. “He’s all I had for the longest time. I looked up to him. I knew he did something wrong but my naive ass didn’t want to believe it was his fault. I still love him, glad he’s happy but... don’t think I can really forgive him for all of this.”   
  
    Lloyd frowned, studying the ground long enough he could see all the tiny loose clumps of asphalt. He reached down to roll one around with his finger. “I’m sorry too. I never even considered you were dealing with the same stuff I was.”  
  
    “You’re eleven, that’s not even your job.” Morro huffed. “Not like I made it obvious anyway.”   
  
    “Pretty obvious now,” he glanced up. “What made you suddenly decide to talk?”  
  
    “Adrenaline.” Morro rubbed his temples. “My heart still won’t slow down. Please do me a favor and don’t run out into the street again.”   
  
    Lloyd stared at him for a while. Then he stood, making a pose like he was about to run.  
  
    “Lloyd, I swear on everything unholy...”  
  
    “Kidding.” He spun back around and put his hands in his pockets. “You’re so easy to wind up, you know?” He grinned at Morro.   
  
    “Whatever, can we please avoid the heart attacks until we at least get back to the apartment?”   
  
    “Fine,” Lloyd pulled out his phone. “I just need to–”   
  
    Another set of headlights distracted him. He recognized the shape of that car. He was almost excited, until he realized how fast Kai jumped out of the car and rushed down the sidewalk.   
  
    “What the hell did you do?” His big brother snatched Morro’s jacket and yanked him up.   
  
    “Wait, Kai.” Lloyd tried to wedge himself in between them. “Kai, stop, it’s okay.”   
  
    “Like hell it is.” Kai shook Morro in his grip. “What the hell did he say that made you run all the way out here, huh?”  
  
    “Put him down.” Lloyd shoved his way in, forcing Kai to let go. Morro stumbled back, looking a bit frightened but not angry. “It’s okay, Kai, I promise.”  
  
    Kai didn’t take his eyes off Morro. “If it was okay then why are you out here?”   
  
    “He apologized. It’s fine.”   
  
    Kai snorted. “That’d be unbelievable if you weren’t telling me yourself. He’s not bribing you is he?”  
  
    “No!”   
  
    He crossed his arms. “Yeah, I suppose not. You never take bribes... unless it’s sour gummy worms.”   
  
    “Kai.”   
  
    “Sorry I just,” he looked down at Lloyd. “You sure you’re alright? I was freaking out for a little while there.”   
  
    Lloyd frowned. That’s right, him and probably everyone else at the tavern were worried. “I’m sure. Thanks for coming to check on me.”   
  
    “Hm,” he glanced between them. “Would you be more comfortable just crashing at my place tonight?”   
  
    That was an idea. Taking some time and space could help things calm down even more.  
  
    But that’s not really what he wanted. Lloyd looked back at Morro, knowing there was still a number of things for them to talk about. If Morro was even willing to, that is.  
  
    “I... I think I’d rather go home. Unless Morro wants some space.”  
  
    The older teen shrugged. “Whatever keeps Square Enix here from wanting to murder me.”   
  
    Lloyd could see Kai’s eyebrow twitch. “Well _that’s_ certainly not helping.”   
  
    “Guys,” Lloyd interrupted. “I just want to go home.”   
  
    “Yeah, fine, I’ll give you guys a lift.” Kai gestured to his car. “But Morro’s sitting in the back.”   
  
    Morro didn’t even argue with that as they made their way over. The car was still running, Lloyd only now realizing how cold it was outside as he climbed into the front seat. Morro climbed in on the driver side, which was a mistake. As soon as Kai shut his door he slid his seat back.   
  
    “Seriously?” Morro glared.   
  
    “What? What’s wrong?” Kai glanced in his mirrors before making a three point turn.   
  
    “Move your seat up.”   
  
    “No.”   
  
    Lloyd knew he shouldn’t encourage it but he couldn’t help but giggle.  
  
    “Ugh,” Morro collapsed against the seat. “Now I know where Lloyd gets his difficult streak from.”   
  
    “Maybe you should try being less of an asshole.”  
  
    “I’m not the one trying to crush someone’s shins between some seat cushions.” Morro kicked at the seat.   
  
    “Don’t kick my fucking car.”  
  
    “Guys!” Lloyd cut in. “I’m eleven. Why am I having to be the voice of reason in here?”   
  
    Neither of them commented, but they fell silent after that. At a stop sign, Kai pulled his seat forward a bit.   
  
    Lloyd just dealt with the silence. Sometimes he would glance at the rear view mirror to try and get a read on what Morro was thinking. His gaze was just fixed on the window. Sometimes Lloyd swore he caught a flash of a smile.   
  
    When they arrived he had to convince Kai it was alright two more times and break up another incoming argument before his big brother would drive off. The air was cold again, so he rushed to the door, tapping his foot against the mat as he waited for Morro to unlock it.   
  
    As soon as he got inside he rushed over to the chair, clinging to it as if it was going to warm him up faster. “Finally, thank god that’s over with.”  
  
    Morro snorted as he walked to the kitchen. “It wouldn’t have started if you... If I hadn’t said all that shit.”   
  
    “No, I started that. I shouldn’t have been trying to sneak photos of you.” He followed Morro into the kitchen. “Can you make some tea?”   
  
    The teen glanced back, already heading for the right cupboard. “You drink it?”  
  
    “Uh, yeah. Me and dad always do in the evenings if we have free time.”   
  
    “Huh,” Morro got down a couple of mugs. “Must be a family tradition thing.”   
  
    Lloyd pulled up a chair and sat at the table, tapping it with his hands. “I like it. Dad always gets the best kinds. He’ll always make it if I get a bad nightmare or something.”   
  
    “...same here.”   
  
    Lloyd looked over to try and read his expression, but Morro was facing away from him as he filled the kettle with water.   
  
    He resumed his tapping on the table. “Hey, is studying witchcraft and stuff really important to you?”   
  
    The older teen didn’t look at him. “It helps me figure certain things out that I can’t really talk to anyone about.”   
  
    “Why not?”  
  
    He finally turned around. “I just... don’t have a good way of explaining it.”   
  
    “Oh,” Lloyd rested his chin on the table. The kettle clicked when it turned on, the gentle roar of the heaters being the only sound to fill the kitchen. “Well, I won’t tell your dad, or anyone else, promise.”  
  
    Morro coughed before he laughed. “What, giving up your leverage that easily?”   
  
    “Don’t make me change my mind. I just don’t want to be that jerk who ruins it for you.”   
  
    The kettle hummed louder.   
  
    “I’m not that far into it. It just has a lot of information about...”   
  
    “About what?”  
  
    The kettle clicked off. Morro didn’t respond as he added the leaves to the cup and poured in the hot water. With the steam still rising out of them he brought them to the table, setting one of them down in front of Lloyd.  
  
    He snorted. “You gave me Dad’s mug.”   
  
    “Well how am I supposed to know which one belongs to you?”  
  
    Lloyd didn’t answer that, slowly turning the mug and looking at the splashes of color his six year old self had painted on there. He’d hand painted it as a present when his father was still in prison.   
  
    “Do you still want to know how I found you?”   
  
    He sat up at that, watching Morro gently blow on the steam.   
  
    “Was it dark magic?”  
  
    “What? No.”  
  
    “Creepy GPS tracking?”  
  
    “No.”   
  
    “Is it related to the weird shit you said to Ronin?”   
  
    “Uh, yeah.” Morro leaned on his hand. “Like I said. It’s hard to explain. But I just... Here, how about I start with asking you something.”  
  
    Lloyd sat up even more, trying to make it clear he was all ears.   
  
    “Do you believe in ghosts?”  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
  
  _ > You sure about this? This turn around just seems sudden_  
  
 _ > I’m sure Kai. I promise I’ll text if something goes wrong._  
  
 _ > Fine, okay, guess I’m glad it’s working out._  
 _ > But uh, only I can be the favorite sibling, okay?? _  
  
_ > Hah, u are jealous_  
  
 _ > : P_   
  
    Lloyd glanced up at the parking lot, looking for Morro’s car. It was surprisingly easy to convince his cousin to take them to the arcade after school. Then again, he never really asked if Morro liked video games.   
  
    He had some ulterior motives when it came to trying to spend time with his cousin over spending time at the tavern. Morro was likely aware of it. Their conversation last night had been brief, mostly because Lloyd couldn’t stop yawning.   
  
    All he really learned is that apparently Morro could see ghosts, could since he was little. Supposedly it was some kind of hereditary trait.   
  
    But he didn’t explain the things he said to Ronin, or Cole, or how he found Lloyd. Of course by now he had a few guesses.   
  
    When Morro’s car rolled into the parking lot, Lloyd rushed out to meet him halfway.  
  
    “What did I say about running out in the street?” Morro grumbled as Lloyd climbed in.  
  
    “It’s a parking lot.”   
  
    “Doesn’t matter. You didn’t even look both ways.”   
  
    “Chill out.” Lloyd shut the door. “We’re supposed to go and have fun.”  
  
    “There’s nothing fun about being reckless.” Morro made his way back onto the street, constantly glancing around for other kids who decided to dart out on the road.   
  
    “You know what you need? You need to just break into an abandoned building.”  
  
    “That’s trespassing.”   
  
    “Oh my god,” Lloyd flopped against the door, leaning against his hand. “It’s fine if you don’t get caught.”  
  
    “You’ve done this?”   
  
    “Dude, the tavern is surrounded by empty buildings. We all camped out in one during the summer.”   
  
    Morro shook his head. “I can’t believe your dad allowed that.”  
  
    “He thought I was sleeping over at Kai’s.” Lloyd snickered. “You can’t tell him, by the way.”   
  
    “Buy my silence.” Morro said it with a blank expression, but after a pause he cracked a smile.   
  
    “Well maybe I will,” Lloyd sat up. “I’m getting pretty good at some of those chance games. Although I need to use some of those tickets to restock my sticky hand collection.”  
  
    Morro chuckled. “What?”  
  
    “I use them to slap awful customers at the tavern.”   
  
    He laughed louder. “There’s no way you get away with that.”  
  
    “Oh, I do. I mean, the regulars know by now if you’re unnecessarily rude then I come over and bite your ankles.”   
  
    “I hate that I can actually picture you doing that.”   
  
    “I feel like that was an insult.”  
  
    Morro just shrugged and focused back on the road.   
  
    Lloyd glanced out the window, looking at the local corner store. It’s letter board was still missing all of it’s vowels, always leading to the most amusing advertisements.   
  
    But his mind drifted away from it as they drove past.   
  
    “So, you see ghosts.” He turned his whole body toward Morro, awkwardly wiggling in the seatbelt. “With what you told Cole... can he see them too?”   
  
    Morro’s fingers tapped against the wheel. “I’m mostly assuming he can, and there’s no way to tell how practiced he is.”  
  
    “But how did you know?”  
  
    Morro pointed at the right side of his face. “His scar glows.”   
  
    “What? No it doesn’t.”   
  
    “It does to me, meaning it wasn’t caused by falling down the stairs.”   
  
    Lloyd ran Cole’s story through his head. “It was a ghost?”  
  
    Morro nodded.   
  
    “But why?”  
  
    “Look,” Morro pulled into the arcade parking lot. “It’s not my place to pry into it, and it’s not yours either. But... people who can see ghosts are more prone to getting possessed.”   
  
    Lloyd’s muscles went stiff. “What?”   
  
    “He says he was sleepwalking, maybe he believes that, but I know he was lying when he said he didn’t remember what he was dreaming about.” Morro glanced down at his lap. “You always remember.”   
  
    Lloyd undid his seatbelt. “Is that what happened to you?”   
  
    “Yeah, when I was seven. Ghost tried to dig it’s way into my head.” Morro shut the car off and climbed out. “Thankfully I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”   
  
    Lloyd followed him. “Cause of warding spells?”   
  
    “Well, that and I have an ally.”   
  
    He gasped, dashing around the car. “You have a ghost friend? Is that how you found me?”   
  
    “Yeah.”  
  
    “What’s their name?”   
  
    “I call him Goultar.”  
  
    Lloyd snorted as they both entered the arcade. “Goultar? Did you come up with that?”  
  
    “Yeah, when I was eight.”  
  
    He blinked, his pace slowing down. “You met him when you were eight?”  
  
    Morro just shrugged. “During one of our trips to Japan. He’s been dead for a while, doesn’t remember much.”   
  
    Lloyd glanced around the arcade, taking in the usual sight of neons colors, flashing screens and gaudy carpet. “Is he here?”   
  
    “He follows me everywhere so, yeah.”   
  
    “Where?” Lloyd kept spinning around, to a point he was getting dizzy. “I wish I could see him.”  
  
    Morro put a hand on his head to stop him. “No you don’t. He’s nothing but bones, pretty creepy.”  
  
    He pouted. “That just makes him sound cooler.”   
  
    “Stop flattering him,” Morro lightly nudged him back. “Or I’m never going to hear the end of it. Come on, let’s get some change. There’s a trick I want to show you.”   
  
    That concept kept Lloyd quiet as he followed close behind. He greeted the owner, who was a bit surprised to see him here with someone new. Lloyd prattled on a few moments about how this was his cousin, his awesome cousin, who took him to the arcade. Morro kept looking away but Lloyd could see his ears turning pink.   
  
    “So what’s this trick?” Lloyd kept following him over to the Cyclone machine. “And why are you picking that one, we all know it cheats.”   
  
    “I’ll kick your butt in a zombie shooting game later.” Morro pulled out a sticky note pad from his pocket as well as a pen. “And you won’t have to worry about cheating.” He pulled off the sheet and lowered his voice. “That’s what we’re going to do.”   
  
    “What? How?” Lloyd tried to peer at what was on the paper.   
  
    Morro shushed him and glanced at the counter. “See this?” He held up the neon green paper. On it was a pen doodle of a symbol that Lloyd couldn’t decipher. “Do me a favor and never draw it.”   
  
    He pouted. “Why not?”  
  
    “This,” Morro leaned against the machine, quietly sticking the note on. “Allows ghosts to freely possess something. Don’t mess with it.”   
  
    Lloyd pressed his face against the glass dome. “So Goultar is in there now?”   
  
    He watched the light spin around in the loop until it suddenly froze. It spun backwards, all the surrounding lights flashing as if it was laughing.   
  
    Lloyd giggled. “That’s cool.”   
  
    The lights flashed brighter. Lloyd pressed even closer as he waved his hand. The light swept back and forth in response.   
  
    “Alright,” Morro tapped the machine. “Let’s act natural okay? The less suspicious we are the more we can get away with.”   
  
    Lloyd mocked a gasp as he turned around. “You? Breaking rules? It almost sounds like you’ve done this before.”   
  
    Morro almost seemed uncomfortable with the accusation, but eventually shrugged. “Snack machines shouldn’t charge you a dollar fifty for a Snickers bar.”   
  
    Another gasp. “You’re a thief.”   
  
    “Quit being dramatic.” Morro gave him a shove. “You want to win some tickets or what?”   
  
    Lloyd dashed around to the controls. “Yes! Show me how this works.”   
  
    “Like I said, act natural.” He handed over a quarter. “He’ll take care of the rest.”   
  
    Lloyd studied the coin while he considered that. “You’ve done this before.”   
  
    “Just play the game, Lloyd.”   
  
\------------------------  
  
    Lloyd giggled as he launched the sticky hand at the table. It slapped against a sheet of his homework, snatching it and pulling it through the air.   
  
    “I can’t believe you bought fifty of those.” Morro shook his head as he jotted down notes in a leather bound book.   
  
    “Better to stock up on these than using tickets to buy light up pens.”   
  
    Morro frowned as the pen in his hand kept flashing green. “Excuse you, but I also used mine to buy that giant Cthulhu plush.”   
  
    Lloyd laughed as he remembered that. The thing was still sitting in Morro’s car.   
  
    Using their ghostly advantage, winning tickets was easy. Even when Goultar couldn’t win the game for them he could always smudge the ticket output. The owner was almost suspicious, but Lloyd insisted that Morro was just a really good player.   
  
    Morro closed both of his books, stacking them neatly together before standing up. “What do you want for dinner?”   
  
    Lloyd snatched another sheet of paper. “You should make some more of that Mac and cheese.”   
  
    “Hah,” Morro smirked. “I told you. I knew you’d love it.”   
  
    Lloyd smacked him in the shoulder with the sticky hand. “Shut your face.”   
      
    His cousin snickered as he headed over to the fridge.   
  
    Lloyd glared. His first instinct was to get back at him, but he ignored it. Instead he left the hand on the table and stepped over to him.   
  
    “Can you show me how to make it?”   
  
    Morro glanced back, looking surprised until he smiled. “Sure. Go ahead and get the sauce pans out.”  
  
    Lloyd scurried over to the cupboard. The pots all clanged together as he pulled two of them out and put them on the stove. He hated that he still wasn’t quite tall enough to look inside of them.   
  
    Morro was laughing again as he dragged a chair over.   
  
    “Hey, shut it.” Lloyd climbed on top of it and watched Morro arrange the ingredients on the counter. “One day I’ll be taller than you.”  
  
    “We can bet on that.” Morro filled up the larger pot with water. “But it wouldn’t surprise me. Your dad is pretty tall.”   
  
    “I hope I’m taller than Kai.” Lloyd tried to stretch himself even higher. “He keeps telling me I won’t make it.”  
  
    “Dude, even I’m taller than Kai.”   
  
    “Yeah but he was still shaking you around last night.”  
  
    “Because I didn’t want to start a fight.” Morro put the pot on one of the back burners for now. “Trust me, I’ve taken a number of self defense classes.”  
  
    “You should teach me.”  
  
    “Yeah, no. Like I need to give you the means to make yourself even more insufferable.”   
  
    Lloyd stared at Morro as he opened up the mac and cheese. He made a face at the powdered cheese packet before tossing it to the side.  
  
    Standing on their chair, Lloyd was taller than him.  
  
    “Death from above.”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    Lloyd jumped at him, clinging to his shoulders. Morro barely caught his balance, spinning around and trying to pry Lloyd off. This only made him cling tighter.  
  
    “Lloyd! Get off!”   
  
    “It’s over Morro, I have the high ground.”   
  
    “Let go, you fun sized box of nerds.”  
  
    He loosened his grip as he laughed, more or less dangling with his toes hovering above the floor. “Where do you come up with those insults?”   
  
    Morro gently nudged him off. “I waste any of my free time arguing with people on social media about fictional characters.”   
  
    “Seriously?”   
  
    He never got an answer to that question. The conversation was interrupted when they both head the knob on the front door shaking. Lloyd moved to inspect it, but was stopped when Morro shoved him back.  
  
    Not that it was necessary. The door clicked and opened to reveal both of their fathers.   
  
    “Dad!” Lloyd dashed forward and jumped into Garmadon’s arms.  
  
    “Hello Lloyd.” His father hugged him tight. “On your best behavior, I hope.”  
  
    “Of course.” He leaned back, catching his uncle’s gaze. His cheerful mood took a hit. “Hey Uncle Wu.”   
  
    “Hello, Lloyd.” His uncle nodded.   
  
    “You guys are back early.” Morro came in from the kitchen. “I thought you were coming back tomorrow.”  
  
    “That was the original plan.” Garmadon put Lloyd down. “Where are your phones? We both sent you a text.”   
  
    Lloyd had left his in his room. He had to assume Morro did the same. They glanced at each other and shrugged.   
  
    “We’ll still be in town for a few days.” Wu said. “But we all agreed it would be good to include the both of you as well.”  
  
    That meant Lloyd’s mom would be there. He and Morro shared another look.   
  
    Garmadon glanced into the kitchen. “What were you two doing?”  
  
    “Making Mac and Cheese.” Lloyd said before realizing that Morro’s research was still all over the table. “Uh, Morro was showing me how.”   
  
    “Since when were you two getting along?”   
  
    “Since yesterday.” He tried to slow down before he panicked. Whatever happened he had to keep Wu out of the kitchen, at least for a little while.   
  
    “Hm,” Wu rubbed his chin. “I feel like there’s a story there.”   
  
    “We’ll tell you later. We need to cook.”   
  
    “Well,” Garmadon frowned. “Your uncle was planning to go back to their hotel. Unless you’re okay with your mother joining us.”  
  
    He flinched. That idea didn’t exactly sit well with him, but what option did he have? They couldn’t sneak Morro’s stuff out with Wu hovering around.   
  
    “That’d be fine.” He mumbled out and shoved his hands in his pockets. He ignored the look of confusion Morro was giving him. “But no one else is allowed in the kitchen till we’re done. We’re making dinner.”   
  
    His father raised an eyebrow, almost bewildered. “Well, if you say so.”   
  
    “I do.” Lloyd huffed and grabbed Morro’s arm, dragging him toward the kitchen. It didn’t exactly have a door, but at least it was narrow enough that they could do things unnoticed.   
  
    “Lloyd, what the hell?” Morro hissed at him as he glanced in the living room. Both their fathers headed back outside. “What are you doing?”  
  
    “How else are we going to hide your stuff?” Lloyd grabbed the two books and tossed them at Morro. “Hurry up and get the rest before they get back.”   
  
    Morro didn’t move. He just stared at Lloyd in shock.  
  
    “I said hurry up!”   
  
    The older teen blinked and dashed out of the kitchen. Lloyd climbed back on the chair, glancing around for anything else they might have left.   
  
    Morro rushed back in, some of his hair coming loose from his pony tail. He ran his hand through it to push it back. “There, it’s all in my bag.”  
  
    “Good, now what’s first?”   
  
    Morro stepped over to the stove but crossed his arms. “Lloyd, are you really okay with this?”  
  
    “I love mac and cheese.”  
  
    “No, about your mom coming in.”   
  
    Lloyd frowned and stared at the water in the pan. “No, but I can’t avoid her forever either. What about you?”   
  
    Morro rolled his eyes. “You forget I’m used to tolerating her living under the same roof.”  
  
    “That doesn’t mean you’re okay with it.”   
  
    Morro blinked, staring at the wall as if that thought had never occurred to him. Lloyd tilted his head, briefly distracted by the door opening again. His stomach twisted when he saw his mom, slightly more when she gave him a wave and a light smile.   
  
    He forced himself to wave back before looking at Morro again. The teen was suddenly leaning against the stove, eyebrows pressed together.   
  
    “You okay?”   
  
    Morro didn’t reply to that. Lloyd decided not to press it for now, lightly tapping his shoulder.  
  
    “Come on, what’s the first step.”  
  
    He straightened up with a deep breath. “Right, sorry. To start the sauce we need some butter and some flour.”  
  
    “Flour? For a sauce?”  
  
    “It’s more likely than you think.”  
  
    Lloyd blinked before he glared. “You’re such a loser.”   
  
    Morro just chuckled as he cut some butter off the stick and tossed it into the saucepan.   
  
\--------------------  
  
    Morro stared at the wall instead of his laptop that rested on his legs as he sat on the bed. He supposed his should be glad his father rented out a suite so he had the option to be by himself. At least until everyone went to bed.  
  
    He could hear the TV from the other side of the wall, although he had no clue what they were watching. Some kind of action movie, most likely.   
  
    “Hey.”  
  
    Morro glanced up at Goultar who hovered near the ceiling.   
  
    “What’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird for a while now.”   
  
    His fingers idly tapped on the keys, not hard enough to actually press any of them. “Something Lloyd said.”   
  
    “Didn’t I tell you he was a cool kid?” Goultar floated down. “It’s good you two are getting along.”  
  
    Morro didn’t reply to that, scrolling up and down his youtube suggestions like that was supposed to distract him.   
  
     _“That doesn’t mean you’re okay with it.”_   
  
    God, why had he never realized that? Of course pretending to be okay wasn’t the same as actually being okay with it. He kept up the facade for so long he was falling for it himself.   
  
    Just another year, he used to tell himself. Not too much longer and he’d graduate high school. He’d be on his way to college. He’d be out from the same roof and maybe then he’d finally have a shot at patching all of this up.   
  
    He completely forgot he wasn’t okay. Who would have thought the eleven year old, of all people, would be pointing it out.   
  
    Morro let out a long sigh as he shut his laptop and left it on the bed.   
  
    “Where you going?” Goultar followed him. “It’s too late to go out.”   
  
    “Anywhere,” was his only response as he got his shoes and jacket. He made sure his phone was in his pocket at least.   
  
    He didn’t say anything as Goultar kept trying to draw his attention. He didn’t say anything when his father noticed him grabbing one of the room keys and opening the door.   
  
    But he couldn’t keep up his silence as he headed down the hall. Someone grabbed his shoulder, and he had to turn around to see if it was his father or his ghost friend.   
  
    Perhaps it was both. Wu stared at him with concern while Goultar mimicked the expression close behind him.   
  
    “Morro, what’s going on?”   
  
    He stared for the longest time, not even sure what to say. He was never good at words. He always felt too much at once, too much to try and condense into a reasonable sentence.   
  
    “You know,” he raised his shoulders to see if his scarf would hide his face. “Lloyd and I have been through a lot.”   
  
    His dad raised an eyebrow.   
  
    Morro managed to meet his gaze. “You know I love you, right? But... I hate what you did.”   
  
    With the topic finally clear, Wu shifted on his feet. “I can understand that, but why bring it up now?”   
  
    “Because I didn’t want to make things worse. We already fought about it so much before. I got sick of all the arguing. But I...”   
  
    Morro lost the words again. What about this situation still bothered him so much? It’s not like Misako herself was intolerable. She was smart, friendly, would be pleasant company if not for the giant elephant in the room.   
  
    “I don’t know,” he sighed. “Sometimes I just wonder what you were thinking back then. Did me or Lloyd even cross your mind once?”   
  
    Wu’s concern turned to shock. Goultar put a hand to his mouth in the background.   
  
    But his father didn’t answer that question. Morro ignored the pressure in his chest as he turned on his heel.  
  
    “I’m not going far.” He announced. “And I’ll be back.”   
  
    His father didn’t come after him. Morro wasn’t sure if that was a relief or a disappointment.  
  
    The elevator ride down felt agonizingly long. He should have just taken the stairs. Goultar kept poking his head in and out of the roof and making comments about the wall. It was likely to lighten the mood, but Morro couldn’t find the energy to reply.   
  
    He didn’t go far. He didn’t even leave the lobby. He found a seat in the far corner of the empty breakfast café and stared out the window. There wasn’t much to see besides street lights and the restaurant across the street. He tried to pick out patterns from the light reflecting off the cars.   
  
    “Anything I can do?” Goultar hovered next to him. The ghost really needed to learn something about personal space.  
  
    Morro shook his head.  
  
    “What if you let me possess that plush? Then you could hug me.”  
  
    Okay, Morro couldn’t help but snort at that image. Goultar took it as a victory. He was about to shut the ghost down when his phone buzzed. He took it out, expecting a text from his father but instead it was a handful of texts from Lloyd.   
  
    They were images, of Garmadon walking into Lloyd’s room with the box of sticky hands. He seemed annoyed as he dumped all of them on the bed, pointing at them in shock.   
  
   _ > Dad found the hands lmao_  
 _ > I’m gonna use one to wake him up tomorrow_  
  
    Morro stared at the images for the longest time. Then there was another pic Lloyd took in front of the mirror, a whole array of the gooey toys hanging from his sleeve.   
  
_ > Edward sticky hands_  
  
    He covered his mouth. He snorted. He burst out laughing, probably far too loud for a hotel lobby at 10 PM. It took him a few moments to realize he was crying, but he was laughing too hard to care.   
  
_ > Shouldn’t you be asleep?_  
  
 _ > It’s saturday and the holiday forget bed time_  
 _ > Think I can hang onto more hands at once?_   
  
    He was still laughing, wiping his eyes.  
  
 _ > Hang them from your face like a beard._  
  
 _ > OH MY GOD_  
 _ > That’s so genius_  
 _ > I’m gonna do it rn_  
  
    His laughter slowed down and he kept rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. Somehow or another he couldn’t stop crying, although he still didn’t know why he was.   
  
_ > Thanks Lloyd_  
  
 _ > ??? For what? You okay?_   
  
    He considered the question, wanting to give an honest answer for what felt like the first time.  
  
    He dried his face off before typing back his reply.  
  
     _> Yeah, I think I’m good now. Thanks._   
  
   _ > Anytime bro_  
 _ > Now get ready for sticky beard._   
  
    Morro clutched his phone close as he leaned against the window. The cold glass felt good against his cheek.   
  
    Goultar hovered next to his shoulder. “He called you bro.”   
  
    “Dude,” Morro sniffed. “Shut-up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd: Morro and I are friends now so it's RIDE OR DIE  
> Morro: I've only been getting to know Lloyd for a day and a half but if anything happened to him I'd kill everyone in this room and then myself.
> 
> I love Morro so much now lmao, he does show up a couple more times don't worry. 
> 
> Idk how he turned into a shit memer but he is now, and tbh he probably secretly writes fanfics
> 
> Next time: Kai dealing with his parents and the holidays and then a new years special episode what could it beeeee


	19. 7.1 To Make a Pot Stop Boiling You Have to Take It Off the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holidays are supposed to be family time, but while Nya's excited to spend time with her parents, Kai is not. It doesn't make much sense really, he doesn't hate them, so why can't he just stop being angry? 
> 
> He just hopes he can sort it out before he causes some permanent damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: Kai makes a complete ass of himself
> 
> *rushes to post this before school* 
> 
> There's some alcohol addiction talk in the last bit of the chapter, as well as some insensitive things said about it, in case anyone needs the warning.
> 
> I use brackets when a character is speaking in a language other than English (if the POV character can understand that language that is)

    Kai kept locking and unlocking his phone, staring at the numbers on the clock. The minutes passed agonizingly slow, yet just fast enough to torment him.  
  
    His parents were supposed to be here in just five more minutes.  
  
    Not for long, thank the lords. They were just stopping by to say hello before going to check into their hotel and get some sleep after their long flight. They landed not long ago, sending Kai the text that they were on their way.  
  
    He unlocked his phone again.  
  
    “If you click that button one more time, I’m chucking it.” Nya scolded.  
  
    His sister was next to him on the sofa, watching some sci-fi show he’d never payed attention to long enough to remember the title of.  
  
    “Sorry,” he flopped against the sofa and tried to shove his phone between the cushions. “I just don’t like this.”  
  
    “Yeah, you’ve been saying that for the past month.” She rolled her eyes. “It’ll be fine, Kai.”  
  
    She kept saying that, but Kai still didn’t believe it. Even if their parents didn’t screw up their living situation, there would inevitably be arguments.  
  
    And arguments in their family always ended the same way.  
  
    Kai wanted a cigarette, but if his mother caught him smoking that would be the first argument of many.  
  
    He felt trapped.  
  
    Skylor offered to let him crash at her apartment whenever he needed to. If he didn’t have to be here he would have already taken her up on it.  
  
    The doorbell rang.  
  
    His heart stopped and he went rigid against the sofa. Nya had the opposite response, jumping up and running to the door. He couldn’t bring himself to follow. He just stared at the TV.  
  
    “Nya!” Their mother chimed.  
  
    “Hey mom. Hey dad.” His sister squealed, probably hugging them both.  
  
    “Nya, [look how much you’ve grown].” Their father said.  
  
    Nya paused. “Huh?”  
  
    Their mother tsked. “You didn’t forget your Mandarin, did you?”  
  
    “What? I don’t practice it like Kai does.”  
  
    Kai cringed. Why did his sister have to draw attention to him?  
  
    “Is your brother here?”  
  
    He sighed and got off the sofa. No doubt if he didn’t Nya would make him. “Hey.”  
  
    It was strange. He saw his parents once a year, but every time they looked so different. Less and less like people he knew.  
  
    His mother smiled as she came inside, pulling Kai into a hug. He allowed it, but he didn’t return it.  
  
    “It’s so good to see you again, Kai. Did you get taller?”  
  
     _If it’s so nice to see me why aren’t you around?_ “Yeah, maybe a bit. Haven’t been keeping track.”  
  
    “You must be because I still haven’t caught up.” Nya stuck out her tongue.  
  
    Kai mimicked her. “And you never will.”  
  
    “Children please.” Maya shushed them.  
  
    Their father crossed his arms. “I am surprised you two manage to stay under one roof.”  
  
    Kai bit back the list of snarky responses he had to that. “We have a system.”  
  
    “Yeah,” Nya smirked. “It’s called he does dishes and I do laundry so his reds stay away from my whites.”  
  
    “It was one time.”  
  
    “One time too many.”  
  
    Their father chuckled and their mother shook her head.  
  
    “I repeat my earlier statement. Although it is nice in here.” Ray glanced around. “You maintain it very well.”  
  
    Kai snorted. “[I am sixteen, not seven].”  
  
    Ray frowned. “[I was not implying that]–”  
  
    “So!” Nya cut in. “How was the flight?”  
  
    “Long,” Maya sighed. “The one that left California sat in the runway for almost two hours.”  
  
    “What?” Nya gaped. “I know you texted me about a delay but I didn’t realize it was that long. That’s crazy.”  
  
    Their mother shook her head. “I know. It didn’t help that your father wouldn’t stop complaining.”  
  
    Ray snorted. “They could not call that green tea.”  
  
    “We’re in America, dear.”  
  
    Another snort. Nya laughed. Kai found it amusing, but was having trouble keeping his brain from drifting away.  
  
    “Speaking of tea,” Nya grinned. “You brought some, right?”  
  
    “Of course, we would not forget.” Their father smiled back. “But it is in our luggage. I will bring it tomorrow.”  
  
    Kai faded out even more, barely picking up on the conversation. His gaze drifted over to the sliding glass door. He needed to remember to hide that ash tray before his parents came by to hang around. There was still the lingering smell but he could blame that on the neighbors. The only thing he couldn’t make excuses for was his car.  
  
    “Kai.”  
  
    He needed to clean it out anyways. The cluttered amount of receipts, napkins and soda bottles were getting out of hand. Even if he was aiming to get a new one. Then it would be one less thing his parents could try and nag him about.  
  
    “Kai!”  
  
    Nya’s voice made him snap back as he glanced over. All three of his family members were staring at him.  
  
    “Are you alright?” His mother frowned.  
  
    “He’s just tired,” Nya said. “Stayed up late studying again.”  
  
    “Studying?” Ray tilted his head. “You two are out of school for the holidays, correct?”  
  
    “Linguistics,” Kai mumbled, trying to cover up his irritation. “Working on reading a French novel for practice.”  
  
    “That’s right!” Maya clapped her hands together. “You’re onto French now?”  
  
    “Working on French and Spanish, just started German too.”  
  
    “That is quite a lot.” Ray put a hand to his forehead. “It makes me dizzy.”  
  
    Kai narrowed his eyes. He tried to hold back the snarky response, but his mouth was already opening.  
  
    “You guys must be tired too.” Nya cut in again. “It’s nice to see you, but we should pick this up tomorrow.”  
  
    Maya yawned. “Ah, this is true. What time works best for you?”  
  
    “I was going to work with Jay in the morning.” Nya said. “And you guys should sleep in a bit anyway. We can meet up at lunch, right Kai?” She gave him a firm look.  
  
    He ignored the urge to scoff. “Yeah, that should be fine.”  
  
    “Wonderful,” Their mother grinned. “Well be by around noon. You can show us all the good places to eat.”  
  
    Nya gave them both a hug. Kai let his mother hug him again. He mostly just exchanged a look with his father. As if they were trying to bridge a gap, but all they had to use was damaged wood.  
  
    Nya kept waving at them until she shut the door. Then she whirled around, glaring.  
  
    “Kai, come on.”  
  
    He glared back. “What?”  
  
    “You know what. Can’t you at least make some kind of effort to smooth things over? Or at least avoid fucking it up?”  
  
    “You can’t honestly be surprised, Nya. I didn’t want them here.”  
  
    “Yeah, but I do. So as your sister I’m asking you to at least not ruin this for me.”  
  
    He sighed. He knew that, and honestly he didn’t want to ruin it for her. He wished there was some way he could just clear out his head. “Fine, I’ll work on it. I’m going to smoke.” He spun on his heel and headed for the deck.  
  
    “You better clean up that ash tray before mom finds it.”  
  
    “Yes, thank you Captain Obvious.” Kai shouted as he opened the door. He shut it before his sister could reply.  
  
    It was cold, like it had been for the past few months. The cigarette did little to warm him up.  
  
    But really, Christmas hadn’t felt warm in years.  
  
\-------------------  
  
    “Uh, everything okay Nya?”  
  
    She scrunched up her face as she twisted the wrench. All that force and the bolt only moved a millimeter.  
  
    “I’m fine. Why do you ask?” She put the tool down and looked up at Jay.  
  
    “Just seem to be working on this thing like it insulted you.” He put down the box of handles he’d dug up the other day. “Your parents just got in, right?”  
  
    “My parents are fine.” She insisted. “My brother, on the other hand, well, I’m debating if he deserves this.”  
  
    The bike had come a long way since the pair of them started working on it. By now it was down making sure the engine ran smoothly, building and decorating a frame, and adding some more solid handles and a comfier seat.  
  
    “Wasn’t sure if I should ask how that went.” Jay pulled out the handles on by one, trying to at least find a matching set. “I know he hasn’t stopped complaining about it since it was confirmed they’d be showing up.”  
  
    “Oh trust me, I know.” Nya glanced around the bike for something she could fiddle with. “And the worst part of it is that he’s bought twice as many cigs this month. I’ve been trying to make him quit.”  
  
    “No offense, Nya,” Jay cringed. “But you’re kind of bad at motivating people.”  
  
    “What?” She shouted. “No I’m not.”  
  
    Jay seemed to hide behind the handles he was holding. “Uh, look I’ll just drop the subject if it upsets you.”  
  
    She took a deep breath and stood up, leaning against the bike. “What do you mean?”  
  
    “Well, I mean you’re not always bad.” Jay dropped the supplies back in the box. “You’re smart. You always seem to know the best way to solve the problem but...” He scratched his head. “Uh, how do I put it. I guess because you so easily see the solution you get frustrated that people can’t just... get there.”  
  
    “But I’m not wrong.” She threw up her hands. “The only way my brother and my parents can work this out is if they communicate and they just... won’t!”  
  
    “It’s not that simple and you know it.” Jay crossed his arms. “It’d be nice if it was that simple, but it’s not.”  
  
    “Well you managed it.”  
  
    Jay rolled his eyes. “First of all, my situation is a lot different. I don’t have the same kind of pressure. Even if me and my birth father hadn’t worked things out I’d still have my real parents.”  
  
    Nya huffed. Maybe she really was thinking about this in the wrong way, but she had so much trouble wrapping her mind around it. She knew Kai actually wanted their parents around. Every time he complained it always came down to that.  
  
    Now they were around, and he was still spitting fire. That wasn’t going to solve anything.  
  
    “I just don’t get him.” She mumbled.  
  
    “Well,” Jay shrugged. “Maybe you should try communicating with him first.”  
  
    “I’ve tried.” She threw her arms up again. “You saw how that went. You saw!”  
  
    “Nya, that wasn’t you communicating. That was you telling your parents where you live behind his back.”  
  
    “But–ugh. He’s not reasonable like you, Jay.”  
  
    “Thanks?”  
  
    “You know what I mean.” She sat on the bike. “Maybe it takes some prying, but you actually talk about how you feel.”  
  
    “Because I trust you.”  
  
    “I’m his sister.”  
  
    “Yeah, and what did you do despite the fact that he made it very clear he was scared of what would happen if your parents knew where you were?”  
  
    She opened her mouth, hand in the air.  
  
    Oh.  
  
    She crossed her arms and pouted. “When did you get so smart?”  
  
    Jay laughed. “I don’t know if it’s that. I think I just know a different side of him. You want to head back early and talk to him?”  
  
    She shook her head and moved over to the box. “No. He probably wants the time to mentally prepare for a lunch outing. I’ll try tonight when we’re cleaning at work.”  
  
    “Oh god,” Jay cringed. “Remind me to take a late break.”  
  
    Nya snorted. “Please, Jay.” She pulled out one of the handles, comparing it to the bike. “I have a better control of temper than that.”  
  
\----------------  
  
    “Really? You’re still saying that?” Nya’s voice burst from the kitchen.  
  
    “That wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t my fault.” Kai responded. “And you know it.”  
  
    Zane sighed, half tempted to throw the two of them out at this point. Who knew how long it would have been going on if Ronin hadn’t scolded the pair of them before the start of the shift.  
  
    He almost envied Skylor for having the evening off.  
  
    He knew he wasn’t the only one feeling this way at least. Cole stared at the counter with his hand tight in his hair. As if he was debating if he actually wanted that whisky despite what was going on.  
  
    And Jay was in the corner of the room, cringe on his face so long it might have gotten stuck. His table cleaning wasn’t focused at all. Zane knew he had already cleaned that table twice.  
  
    “Right, making a scene in the restaurant wasn’t your fault.” Nya continued.  
  
    “He started it.”  
  
    “He asked you a question.”  
  
    “You barely even understand Mandarin anymore, how do you even know what he asked? You had to have heard his tone.”  
  
    “He’s just trying to get to know you.”  
  
    “Well if he wanted to do that he should have stayed here!”  
  
    Zane was half tempted to mute his hearing, but refused on the off chance Cole needed something. He studied his boyfriend’s expression. Cole’s hands slowly moved over to cover his ears.  
  
    Zane tapped on the counter in front of him. Cole glanced up.  
  
    He leaned in close so Cole could hear him over the shouting. “You can go if you need to.”  
  
    “No, somehow it still beats going back home right now.”  
  
    Nya’s frustrated scream made them both jump, and it drew Ronin back out of his office. His irritation was written all over his face as he headed over to the kitchen. Jay tried to shrink behind the table.  
  
    “Hey,” Ronin shouted over both of them as he tossed open the kitchen door. “If you two are going to keep doing this shit, do it outside.”  
  
    “She started it.” Kai snapped back.  
  
    “I don’t care. Do I look like a freaking relationship counselor to you?”  
  
    Kai growled. “I’m going out to smoke.”  
  
    “Of course you are.” Nya kept shouting. “That’s your solution to everything.”  
  
    “Lay off, _babosa_.”  
  
    Cole sat up straight and blinked. Zane wasn’t sure if he wanted to translate that, perhaps he would later.  
  
    “What did he just call me?” Nya asked.  
  
    “I’m not answering that.” Ronin stepped back out of the kitchen. “If you’re pissed off, take it out on the grease in that pan.”  
  
    There was one more frustrated shout. Ronin ended up slamming his office door. Jay still didn’t move from his corner.  
  
    Calling this a disaster still seemed too simple.  
  
    At least now it was quiet with Kai outside. Eventually Jay got up, trying to get through the rest of the tables as quick as he could.  
  
    “Good thing Lloyd isn’t here.” Cole kept his voice low, as if Nya could hear them.  
  
    “I worry this will not be the only evening it occurs.” Zane went back to his own work. He still had to deliver the dishes and dump out the trash. Then he could worry about the coffee machine. “Their parents are in town until after new years.”  
  
    “Oh god,” Cole rubbed his face. “Maybe I should just take a vacation, Zane. Leave town for a few days.”  
  
    “I imagine that would do you some good.” Zane made sure all the dirty glasses were in the rack before lifting them all up. “But you wouldn’t.”  
  
    “You got me there.” Cole blew some hair out of his face.  
  
    “... would you like me to get you something?”  
  
    “No. Keep that shit away from me.”  
  
    “As you wish.”  
  
    Zane was slow as he entered the kitchen. Nya already had the dishes stacked up on top of the dishwasher or in the sink. Right now she was furiously scrubbing the floor, muttering something under her breath.  
  
    “I assume you are leaving these for Kai?” Zane said, leaving the glasses on the counter closest to the dishwasher.  
  
    “Dishes are his job and he knows it.” She shoved more of the soapy water across the floor with the brush. “And if he gets the floor dirty in the process he can clean it again. As soon as I’m done with my stuff I’m out of here.”  
  
    Zane didn’t respond to that.  
  
    “Hey, you heard what he said, right?” She paused her work. “What did that mean?”  
  
    His system looked up the word, but he shook his head. “I do not wish to add fuel to this fire, Nya.”  
  
    “Just tell me, or I’ll look it up myself.”  
  
    Zane sighed. “He essentially called you a ‘dummy’.”  
  
    Nya stared at him. “You’re lying.”  
  
    “I am not, you may research it yourself.” Zane waved at her and headed to the door. “I hope the rest of your evening goes much smoother.”  
  
    He was glad that her scrubbing seemed calmer by now, a similar rhythm to the sweeping Jay was doing of the dining room.  
  
    Cole was now resting his head on his arms, hopefully not falling asleep. Zane stepped over and gently ran his fingers through Cole’s hair.  
  
    His boyfriend sighed and turned his head to look at him. Zane responded by moving his hand to tuck Cole’s bangs behind his ear. The tips of his fingers outlined his piercings.  
  
    Cole’s eyes drifted shut. “You’re supposed to be cleaning.”  
  
    “I would rather make sure you’re alright first.” Zane kept up the pattern. “Would it help if I came over after work? Organize some things?”  
  
    “I’m not gonna make you do that.”  
  
    “You do not _make_ me do anything.”  
  
    Cole snorted. “Yeah, you can if you want. I’ll try and help out in the morning.”  
  
    “You have other things to worry about.” Zane leaned forward, trying to press his forehead to Cole’s temple.  
  
    But there was a crash in the kitchen that made both of them jump. Nya cursed. Jay left his broom on one of the tables before heading into the kitchen.  
  
    “Sorry, Zane.” Cole pulled out his phone and ear buds. “I think I’m going to zen out for a minute.”  
  
    “That is fine. As you said, I am supposed to be cleaning.”  
  
    Zane left Cole to his music, but not before at least getting him a glass of water. He then returned his focus to reorganizing all the bottles, collecting any leftover trash and replacing the bags.  
  
    He passed by Nya in the kitchen again. She seemed intent on finishing her work, not even sparing him a glance.  
  
    Kai was still outside, possibly on a second cigarette judging by how long he’d been out here. His glare at the wall of the abandoned building only moved to Zane for a moment before going back.  
  
    Zane decided it was better not to start a conversation.  
  
    When he came back inside, Nya was no longer in the kitchen. She was now in the dining room, apparently waiting for Jay to finish up so she could get a ride home.  
  
    “Jay,” Zane said. “If you need to leave I will take care of the mopping.”  
  
    Jay perked up as he rolled the bucket across the floor. “Oh! You sure? Weren’t you going to go to Cole’s?”  
  
    Zane frowned. “I can do that later. And please stop eavesdropping.”  
  
    His cheeks turned pink and he muttered something about Zane speaking quieter next time. “Sorry, but thanks. I owe you one.”  
  
    “Nonsense, Kai does.”  
  
    Nya snorted at that. Jay rushed off to change his shoes and get his stuff.  
  
    Zane returned to the bar, cleaning out the coffee maker before he wiped it all down. Jay and Nya were both silent as they left. Unusual, but it made sense under these circumstances.  
  
    It was only a week and a half until Christmas, but everything seemed drearier than usual. Not that Zane had ever really celebrated it. He never got the chance with his father, and neither Ronin or his husband participated in it.  
  
    Zane glanced over at Cole. The musician was tapping his fingers to whatever he was listening to. It was hard to see him so out of it, but apparently the holidays were always like this for him. Something about it drew up memories for his father, which drew up bad habits, which turned everything else into a mess.  
  
    Perhaps Zane should get him something, but he didn’t have the first idea when it came to giving presents. Normally he’d ask Ronin for advice, but his trust in his boss was still teetering.  
  
    He’d been with Ronin for almost five years now. It was strange to suddenly deal with all of this doubt.  
  
    Zane didn’t like to think about the kinds of things Ronin had done in the past. It didn’t seem like something the man he currently knew would have done.  
  
    What caused him to change?  
  
    Kai shoving open the kitchen door got his attention. His nose was still red from standing out in the cold. He stomped over to the bar, plopping down on one of the stools. Cole glanced at him and took one of his earbuds out.  
  
    “Would you like some tea?” Zane offered, wondering if the cook came over here looking for something warm.  
  
    “Something stronger,” Kai kept on glaring straight ahead, at nothing in particular.  
  
    Cole cringed.  
  
    Zane prayed he could steer this conversation in a decent direction. “That would not be wise, Kai. You’re only sixteen.”  
  
    “Yeah, drinking alcohol would make me implode or something, obviously.” Kai rolled his eyes. “Like I haven’t had it before.”  
  
    Zane crossed his arms. “Well I know I haven’t given it to you.”  
  
    Kai didn’t reply to that, resting his arms on the counter. The sour look he was giving the hardwood was slowly being rivaled by the cold stare Cole was giving him.  
  
    “Let me guess, you had some around the same time you let Lloyd try it.”  
  
    Kai glanced over at him, raising his shoulders even more. “Hey, lay off. It was like, two sips, okay?”  
  
    Cole bared his teeth. “Dude, he’s eleven.”  
  
    Zane glanced between the two, his system desperately trying to find a way to ease the rising tension in the room.  
  
    “I said lay off. It wasn’t a big freaking deal. Just like me getting some tequila shouldn’t be a big deal.”  
  
    Zane kept glancing at Cole, at the tightness in his jaw. “Kai...”  
  
    “Whatever,” he rolled his eyes. “You two pick the worst times to be up tight about this stuff. How much damage could one glass do?”  
  
    Zane wasn’t quick enough. Cole grabbed Kai’s collar the same moment he jumped out of his seat. He slammed the cook against the counter, hard enough to rattle his cup of water.  
  
    “Ow, Cole, what the hell?” Kai struggled, but couldn’t break free.  
  
    Cole kept pushing him down, as if he was trying to break the wood. “Don’t you ever say shit like that in front of me ever again.”  
  
    “Dude, calm down I was just–”  
  
    “And don’t fucking tell me to calm down!” Cole tightened his grip. “Especially not when you and your sister are screaming loud enough to wake up the entire goddamn neighborhood.”  
  
    He let go of Kai, who stayed leaning back against the counter with shock lingering on his face.  
  
    “If you want to wreck your goddamn life the least you could do is not drag anyone else with you.” Cole snatched up his guitar off the other seat and stormed toward the door. “I’m going home, Zane. I’ll see you there later.”  
  
    The android tried to call after him, but the door was already closed. He sent a text instead, asking him to drive safe.  
  
    He didn’t stop looking at the door until he could sense Cole’s phone signal getting farther away. After that his system pushed his concern to the side and his irritation made itself known. He spun around to glare at Kai who was only now peeling himself off the counter.  
  
    “The hell just happened?” He murmured.  
  
    “That was not a kind thing to say, Kai.” Zane ignored the urge to smack the cook with his cleaning towel.  
  
    Kai threw out his hands. “I didn’t think it’d piss him off _that_ much.”  
  
    He narrowed his eyes further. “Kai, were you really unaware or did you just forget that Cole’s father struggles with an alcohol addiction.”  
  
    The shock on Kai’s face didn’t leave, but the confusion in his eyes vanished. He stared at Zane for the longest time before glancing at the door.  
  
    “I hope you are planning how you’re going to apologize.” Zane returned his attention to cleaning the counter.  
  
    Kai groaned, sitting down again and burying his face in his hands.  
  
    “Zane, why am I like this?”  
  
    The android frowned but didn’t look up from his work. “I do not understand what you mean.”  
  
    “This. I hate that I’m like this.” He slammed his fists on the counter before hiding his face in his arms instead. “I get so pissed off and I can’t find a way to put a lid on it. Next thing I know I’m taking it out on everyone else.”  
  
    “I believe it would help if you better understood the source of your anger.”  
  
    “I don’t know. I don’t know anymore.” Kai’s breathing became short and uneven. “I’ve been mad for so long it’s just a muddled mess.”  
  
    Zane wished he had some advice, but he didn’t. He was probably the least qualified person in their group to give advice on dealing with emotions. He glanced at the number of them that needed sorting out before trying to hide it again.  
  
    In the end there was only one thing he could think of. “Would you like some tea?”  
  
    Kai took a deep breath and glanced up. “Yeah, sure. I’ll come get it in a sec.” He stood up. “I better finish up in the kitchen so I can get out of here.”  
  
    “Are you going to try and sort out things with your sister?”  
  
    “Not tonight, Skylor’s letting me crash at her place.” Another deep breath. “I just hope I can figure all this crap out sooner rather than later.”  
  
    Zane agreed, but he wasn’t sure how to phrase it. With no response, Kai headed back into the kitchen. Zane went to get one of the herbal teas they had in stock, putting it in a mug before filling it with hot water from the coffee maker. He left the mug on the counter and returned to cleaning the rest of it.  
  
    It was one of those rare moments the silence in the restaurant made him uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya grew up learning English but Ray didn't, so he has an easier time communicating in Mandarin.


	20. 7.2 Sugar's an Awful Material to Repair Cracks and Fractures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... literally so sorry for the emotional whiplash in this chapter. My word. 
> 
> Hopefully the last part won't take me too long I think I killed the writing block for now.

    The sound of the doorbell snapped Nya out of whatever dream she was having. She squinted against her pillow, not able to see much in her room. Kai’s was the one with the window after all.  
  
    Not that it would matter. She checked the time on her phone. At six in the morning there’s no way the sun would even be out.   
  
    The doorbell rang again. With a groan she forced herself out of bed. Who would even be coming over at this hour?  
  
    She made sure her pjs hadn’t shifted around too much in her sleep before putting on her Hello Kitty slippers.   
  
    Nya shuffled out to the living room, vision still blurry from the sleep in her eyes. She was too tired to even check who was at the door before opening it.  
  
    “Nya!” Her mother chimed and hugged her. “Good morning.”   
  
    She just made a muffled noise in response.  
  
    “Oh, did we wake you?”  
  
    “It’s six in the morning.” Nya blinked to get a better look at her parents. Her father still stood in the doorway, a couple of grocery bags in his arms. “What are you doing here?”  
  
    “Oh, we thought we’d surprise you two with some breakfast. Perhaps we’re a bit early.”  
  
    Perhaps? Nya yawned. Oh well, better to be up early than sleep in until noon again. “Well, you know where the kitchen is. Give me a minute.”   
  
    “Of course, dear.” Her mother kissed her forehead before shuffling over to the kitchen, clearly excited.   
  
    Nya headed back to her room, starting to wonder where Kai picked up his passion for cooking. Between their parents, it was hard to figure out which one of them enjoyed it more.   
  
    She changed out of her pajamas into some sweat pants that at least passed for day time clothing and a hoodie she probably needed to wash. She took her phone to the bathroom, checking to see if Kai had sent her any messages.   
  
    Nothing, just a text that Jay sent her at two in the morning.  
  
     _> THE Y  ATEE THE HOLE BOX_   
  
    She frowned, just sending him question marks as a reply. It wouldn’t be the first time he sent her something after waking up from a dream, but at least sometimes they were coherent.   
  
    With her face clean and her hair fixed, Nya went back to the kitchen. It was unbelievable how fast her parents could work, most of the prep work already finished and the pans on the stove.   
  
    “Tell me one of you started coffee.” She squeezed past the two of them to reach the coffee maker.   
  
    “No?” Her father looked at her. “When did you start to drink coffee?”  
  
    “Since high school forces us to function at 8 AM.” Nya was grateful she remembered to preload the machine the night before and hit the start button.   
  
    “Hmph,” he turned back to the stove. “The true secret to waking up early is to get to sleep early.”   
  
    Nya glanced at him before digging out her mug. “Is that you implying I should quit work? Because I won’t. I like working there.”   
  
    Her mother cut in. “I think he’s just concerned with the hours you’re working.”   
  
    She shrugged. “I can leave early if I have to, Ronin doesn’t mind.” She leaned against the counter. “You two should come by sometime, let me treat you. You can meet my friends.”   
  
    Maya smiled at her. “That sounds lovely dear, but... would your brother approve?”  
  
    Nya couldn’t keep herself from pulling a face. She checked her phone again. “Don’t worry about Kai. He can go be a butt somewhere else. He still needs to apologize for causing a scene.”  
  
    “Yes, well, your father often has trouble watching his tone.”   
  
    Ray muttered something in Mandarin and Maya replied.   
  
    Her father sighed. “I will do my best to apologize when I see him.”  
  
    “Oh, uh,” Nya put her phone on the counter. “He’s not here.”   
  
    Both of her parents stared at her.   
  
    “What?” Maya said.  
  
    “Where is he?” Ray put his hands on his hips.   
  
    “He stayed the night with Skylor.”   
  
    Maya relaxed for a moment. “Well, that should be fine then. Where does he live?”   
  
    Nya cringed and pressed herself against the counter. “Skylor’s a girl.”  
  
    The tension rose again. She could see her father’s confusion with the way his eyebrows pressed together.  
  
    “A girl? He is spending the night with a girl? Do her parents approve of this?”   
  
    Nya laughed and fiddled with her hair. “Um, her parents aren’t around.”   
  
    Her mother’s mouth fell open. Her father’s confusion shifted to irritation. His hand moved to his forehead, like he was trying to get rid of a headache.  
  
    “So, to clarify, your brother spent the night with a girl, alone, just the two of them.”   
  
    Nya suddenly realized what her brother meant about his tone. “Hey, Kai wouldn’t do anything like that. And they’re like, best friends.”  
  
    “Do you know her?”  
  
    “Yeah, she works in the kitchen with us. She’s great.” The coffee maker stopped, giving her a much needed break from the conversation. She spun around on her heel to fill up her mug.   
  
    “And they’re just friends?” Maya said.  
  
    Nya pressed her lips together, not sure what to say. “Um, well, yeah. Kai has a big crush on her but there’s no way he’d push any boundaries.” She didn’t look back, a bit worried about their expressions. “So don’t worry about–”  
  
    Maya gasped. “He likes her?”  
  
    “What? Yeah.” Nya turned around. “Don’t tell him I told you that though. He’ll flip.”   
  
    Ray tapped his finger on the edge of the stove and nodded before he returned to cooking. “Your mother and I were worried for a time that he had no interest in dating.”   
  
    Nya snorted. “What? I guess he hasn’t told you about the amount of crushes he’s had since seventh grade.”  
  
    Her mother’s smile was sad. “Well, no, he hasn’t.”  
  
    “Tch, he had a new one like every month. Only asked out one girl his freshman year but it didn’t last long. But Skylor... I don’t know, he’s different around her.”  
  
    “That’s good. If he went around breaking hearts I would have to have a word with him.” Maya tsked. “What about you? Any crushes?”  
  
    Nya laughed, taking a long sip of too-hot coffee. “Sort of. I mean, I like him but I just want to stay friends for now.”   
  
    “Aw, what for?”  
  
    “Mom, I’m only fifteen.”  
  
    “So? Your father asked me out around that age. Did you know he was still studying English at the time?”  
  
    Ray’s face turned red and he frowned, muttering in Mandarin again. Nya at least picked up the pet name.   
  
    “I have been waiting for years to tell them how we met. It was adorable.” Maya patted his shoulder. “Although I was a bit mean.”  
  
    Nya stood up straight, holding her mug close to her face.  
  
    “I knew he’d wanted to approach me for a while. I had seen him more than once.” Her mother giggled. “And when he finally did I replied in Japanese at first.”   
  
    “Oh no,” Nya covered her smile with her hand. “What did he do?”  
  
    “I was mortified.” Ray said. “I thought I had insulted her.”  
  
    Maya shook her head. “He didn’t stop apologizing until I clarified it was a joke.”   
  
    Nya grinned, her chest buzzing. “But Dad, if you didn’t know her first language why did you try and talk to her.”   
  
    His face was turning redder and his vision was clearly going past the food in the pan. “How could I not try? She is still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”   
  
    “[So romantic],” her mother chimed in Japanese before kissing his cheek.   
  
    He stuttered, stirring faster. “No more distractions. I am not going to burn this.”   
  
    Both of the women were giggling, but shuffled out of the kitchen.   
  
    “He’s so easily embarrassed.” Maya whispered.  
  
    “Kai is too. You should see him whenever I catch him grinning at his phone ‘cause Skylor texted him something.”   
  
    Speaking of texting, her phone buzzed in her other hand. She held it up to see a reply from Jay.  
  
 _ > Sorry, don’t remember why I sent that :/ Some dream about magic candy I think? _  
_ > That didn’t wake you did it? Ur up early. _  
  
_ > Nah, parents came by to make breakfast._  
  
 _ > Oooh that sounds good. Hope you have fun!_   
  
    Nya was half tempted to reply with a heart emoji, but noticed her mother’s smirk. “What?”  
  
    “I don’t think Kai is the only one who grins at his phone.”  
  
    Nya snorted. “Oh please, he’s way worse.”  
  
    “Is that the boy you like? Let me see.”   
  
    “No!” Nya tried to sound mad, but began to laugh. She had to lean back to keep the phone out of her mom’s reach.   
  
    It was nice, spending time like this, even if it was only for a short time during the year.  
  
    Nya just wished Kai would see it that way.   
  
\--------------------  
  
    Kai woke up to the smell of onions and roasted peppers. His face was half buried in the pillow on the sofa. His arm dangled over the side. He opened his eyes, trying to get his vision to clear.   
  
    He wasn’t sure why he felt so tired.  
  
    Could be the sofa, although it was fairly comfortable. Could be the fact he tried to sleep in his work uniform. Could be the fact he went to bed even later than usual.   
  
    He pushed himself up, not remembering getting the blanket that slid off his shoulders. He could already feel what a disaster his hair was as he rubbed his eyes. No doubt he’d have to go back to his apartment at some point to fix it.   
  
    “There’s still coffee in the pot if you want some.”   
  
    Kai looked over toward the kitchen. Skylor’s apartment had a smaller kitchen, but one of those windows that doubled as a counter. Even from here he  could see her stirring something on the stove.  
  
    Probably onions and peppers.  
  
    Kai got up, stretching and popping his neck before heading into the kitchen. Skylor was still in her PJs, an oversized shirt and bright red pants. Her hair–which reached the bottom of her jaw now–was pulled back in the smallest ponytail.  
  
    Cute.  
  
    He was too sleepy to realize how long he was standing there. Skylor looked at him and frowned.  
  
    “Kai? You awake?”  
  
    He blinked. “Uh? Maybe not?”  
  
    Skylor laughed. “Get some coffee.”  
  
    Kai complied, pouring a mug full and adding some sugar. It wasn’t exactly hot, but it was warm enough.  
  
    “What time is it?”  
  
    “About nine? I think?” She shrugged and put the veggies on a spare plate before grabbing a pack of bacon.  
  
    “Ugh, that late? I better see if Nya texted me.” He moved back to the living room to grab his phone off the coffee table.  
  
    No text from Nya, just a reply from Cole to the apology Kai sent him last night.  
  
 _ > I forgive you dude, I know things suck right now_  
 _ > Sorry for slamming you into the counter._  
  
    Kai snorted and drank more coffee as he replied.  
  
 _ > Nah, I probably deserved that._  
  
    Another long sip. He hoped the caffeine hit him sooner rather than later.   
  
    Kai headed to the bathroom. He considered taking a shower, but he didn’t know if Skylor would be comfortable with that. Along with the fact he didn’t bring a spare change of clothes.  
  
    He still tried to touch up his hair. Without any gel, there was no hope of getting his spikes back. For now he’d settle for fixing the utter chaos that the bed head created.   
  
    He was distracted by the multiple notifications from his phone.  
  
 _ > See, you shouldn’t say stuff like that._  
 _ > That kind of thinking is why you keep treating cigarettes and alcohol like a solution._  
 _ > Not to lecture but u know_  
 _ > Don’t beat urself up so bad_  
 _ > And ask for help if you need it._  
  
    Kai frowned, not entirely sure what Cole meant. Obviously neither of them were solutions, but what else could he do right now?  
  
    Every time he tried to vent his feelings it blew up his his face.  
  
    Kai went back to the kitchen and topped off his coffee. Skylor had gotten through the bacon and began to whisk up some eggs in a bowl.   
  
    “Making omelettes?” Kai leaned over her shoulder to get a peek.   
  
    “Yeah, I need the practice.” She sighed. “But it’s never fun just cooking for yourself, you know?”  
  
    “Yeah, thankfully I have a sister who’s constantly begging me to make breakfast sandwiches.”   
  
    Her quiet laughter put him more at ease than the coffee did. He leaned against the counter, staring into the mug at his reflection.   
  
    “Does it ever depress you that we’re only sixteen and acting like we work nine to five jobs?”   
  
    She shrugged. “I guess, but it beats the alternative, right?”  
  
    Kai wasn’t so sure about that. If they’d stayed with their aunt at least they wouldn’t have to worry about bills or getting themselves to school and work.   
  
    But Kai couldn’t have kept living like that either.   
  
    “And it’s not for good. We can go back to being average when we get to college.”   
  
    He snorted. “Yeah, catch me living it up at all the frat parties.”   
  
    “You almost give that impression.”  
  
    “Tch, no way. Do you know how much studying linguistics is going to take? I’m still working on Spanish and French.”   
  
    Skylor put the bowl down, staring at him. “Really?”  
  
    “Huh? Yeah. Didn’t I mention that?”  
  
    “I knew you knew more than English, but I don’t remember you mentioning Spanish or French.” She let go of the bowl and leaned on the counter. “Say something.”   
  
    Kai studied her face, tapping at his mug while he thought about it. “ _Je te trouve incroyable_.”  
  
    She squinted at him, clearly trying to figure it out. “Well, your French accents needs some work.”   
  
    “I’d like to see you try.”  
  
    She snorted and smiled.  
  
    Kai tried another one. “ _Tienes una hermosa sonrisa_.”   
  
    “Yeah, okay, I recognize _hermosa_.” She leaned closer. “What did you say that time?”   
  
    He fiddled with the mug, but didn’t look away. “You have a beautiful smile.”   
  
    Everything paused for a moment. Skylor’s eyes went wide, her cheeks and her ears going red before she tried to laugh it off.   
  
    “Hah, really?” She tried to tuck her hair behind her ear.   
  
    Kai finally glanced away, staring at the clock on the stove. “Yeah, why I’m always trying to make you laugh.”   
  
    “You don’t have to try and do that, Kai. You’re hilarious.”  
  
    Her tone almost made that sound like an insult, but he smiled anyway. “Thanks.”   
  
    When her hand touched his he almost dropped the mug. His gaze snapped back over to meet hers.   
  
    He could only imagine his cheeks were as red as his leather jacket.   
  
    If she was waiting to say something, Kai couldn’t be patient enough. His nerves were screaming. He felt like he was going to panic.  
  
    He coughed and put the mug down, turning to the door. “I’m uh, I’m gonna go smoke.”   
  
    He didn’t even make it out the door before Skylor grabbed his wrist, tugging him back.  
  
    “Kai,” her voice was firm but gentle. “I don’t want to tell you what to do but... you’ve been smoking a lot more than usual.”   
  
    “Just a lot on my mind.”   
  
    “I know I just... do you want to try and talk about it?”  
  
    He let out a long sigh and returned to his spot in front of the counter. “I don’t know what there is to talk about, honestly. I can’t make sense of any of the stuff going on in my head.”   
  
    Skylor watched him, and when she decided he wasn’t about to run off she returned to the stove. “At least put it off until after breakfast? If you still want one then you can.”   
  
    “Alright, deal.” He topped off his coffee again, not adding sugar this time. The bitter taste would at least keep him distracted.   
  
    Kai let Skylor focus on cooking, although the lack of conversation stirred up the garbage in his head. His argument with his father and his sister kept buzzing around, although most of it just faded to screaming.  
  
    “I don’t get it,” he mumbled into his mug. “I want my parents back, but I’m still just as angry when they visit.”  
  
    Skylor shrugged and flipped the first omelette. “But it’s only temporary.”  
  
    “So? Doesn’t it make more sense to use the time I have?”  
  
    “You don’t want something temporary.” She nudged the eggs around. “Maybe you’re frustrated because the others are expecting you to be happy with the bare minimum, if it’s even that.”  
  
    Kai didn’t think so. Right now his parents had as much presence as that weird uncle you only saw at reunions.   
  
    Not that he had been to one in years.  
  
    “Maybe you’re not just angry.”  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    Skylor shrugged again and started the next omelette. “I don’t really know. Just a weird vibe I get. But sometimes people process things differently.”   
  
    “Well if it’s not anger then what else could it be?”   
  
    “Sorry... I don’t really know.”   
  
    Kai shook his head, already done with his third cup of coffee. By now the pot was empty. “Nevermind, the less I have to think about it right now the better. No doubt there’ll be something else to deal with when I go home to shower.”   
  
    “You can use mine if you need it.”   
  
    Kai snorted and rinsed his mug out in the sink before just filling it with water. “As much as I like the smell of your shampoo I refuse to let anyone see what my hair looks like post-shower without anything to fix it up.”   
  
    He was halfway through a sip of water when he noticed Skylor staring at him. Two more sips and he realized what he just said.   
  
    “Uh, sorry, that sounded weird, uh, it’s just pretty fragrant so uh...” He put a hand over his face. “Sorry.”   
  
    Skylor laughed and plated the other omelette. “I’m not bothered. Just surprised you noticed.”   
  
    Kai refused to elaborate, already knowing he’d put his foot in his mouth again.   
  
    “You know, Ronin said he’d help me dye it.”  
  
    He perked up at that, following her as she put the plates on the counter. “Really? What color?”  
  
    “Um,” She rubbed her cheek as they stepped around to sit on the stools. “Red.”   
  
    Kai cleared his throat as quietly as possible to try and get rid of his nerves. “Well, can’t blame you. Red is a pretty awesome color. What shade though?”  
  
    “I considered as bright as your leather jacket, but Ronin said it’d be tricker with how dark my hair already is.”   
  
    He laughed, putting some extra pepper on his eggs. “It’s going to go good with all that orange you own.”  
  
    “You said orange was my color.”  
  
    “It is, now it’s just about to be more so.” He shrugged and dug into his food, only now realizing how hungry he was. Had he even eaten dinner last night? “Killer omelettes by the way.”   
  
    “Tch,” she took a bite yourself. “Yours are still better.”   
  
    He shrugged. “Hey, good enough that I kind of want seconds.”   
  
    “Well too bad, I’m not making more.”   
  
    “Fine, I will.” He stood up from the stool, taking his plate with him.  
  
    “Kai,” Skylor grabbed his arm, trying not to laugh. “No, you’re the guest this time. You don’t get to cook.”   
  
    “You can’t stop me.”  
  
    “I’m taller than you.”   
  
    “That means nothing.”  
  
    “At least finish that one first.”  
  
    Kai complied and sat back down, if for no other reason except he was still shaking off the last bits of sleep.  
  
    Skylor’s hand lingered on his arm for a moment, giving it a light squeeze before she went back to eating.   
  
    A part of Kai wished he could just stay here, not have to worry about what was going on at home.  
  
    At least for now he could ignore his cellphone that he left on the kitchen counter.   
  
    “So,” he said through a mouthful of food. “I’ve been reading this French novel lately...”   
  
\--------------------  
  
    Kai sat in his car, tapping the steering wheel. The plan had been to just drive out here, go upstairs, shower, get changed, and get the hell back out.  
  
    But not long before his left his sister sent him a text. Something about getting home ASAP. She refused to elaborate.   
  
    Yeah, that eased his anxiety.   
  
    Still, he couldn’t sit out here. If he showed up to work like this who knew what Ronin would say.   
  
    Then again their boss looked even worse some days.   
  
    With a sigh he climbed out of the car, almost appreciating the blast of cold air. It kept him anchored as he headed up the stairs, fiddling with his keys.   
  
    He went to unlock the door, only for it to fly open as soon as he put the key in. He blinked, glancing up to see his father.  
  
    He had that look on his face. That disapproving glare with a frown like he just found out someone put anchovies in his sandwich.   
  
    Kai glanced at him, then past him to his mother’s equally disapproving glare and Nya’s cringe.   
  
    For the longest time no one said a word.   
  
    Oh boy.  
  
    Kai sighed, debating if he should even go inside, but better he do that than bother the neighbors. His father let him in, somehow his gentle closing of the door more intimidating than slamming it.  
  
    “What?” He glanced around the room. “Am I late for lunch plans that I didn’t know about?”  
  
    “Kai,” his father had that tone again. “[What is this]?”  
  
    He glanced back, finally seeing the object in his father’s hand.   
  
    It was his ashtray. The nice antique Ronin gave him. The one he forgot to get off the deck.  
  
    Fuck.   
  
    He tried to laugh it off, keeping his hands in his pockets. “Where did you get that?”  
  
    “Kai,” his mother’s voice was calmer, but she was still glaring. “Do not try and lie. Your sister already told us.”   
  
    Kai’s gaze darted to Nya, who tried to duck behind their mother.  
  
    “Did she now?”   
  
    “[What is this]?” His father repeated, almost shoving it in his face. “[Why do you have it]?”  
  
    “Well if Nya told you, you should already know.” Kai pushed his arm away. “It’s an ashtray, and it’s mine.”   
  
    “[When did you start smoking]?”  
  
    “That’s none of your business.”  
  
    “[Who let you]?”  
  
    “[None of your business]!”   
  
    “Kai,” Maya’s calm voice cut through the yelling. She put a hand on his shoulder. “This isn’t a habit you should have.”  
  
    “Yeah, like I don’t know that.” He tore out of her grip. “Don’t waste your time lecturing me. I get enough of it from Nya.”  
  
    “[For good reason],” Ray was in his face again. “[Where does someone your age even get cigarettes]?”  
  
    Kai prayed his sister hadn’t fessed up about the fake IDs too. “None of your business.”   
  
    “[It is my business. I am your father.]”   
  
    Kai curled his lip, refusing to back down. “[Are you sure about that]?”  
  
    That stopped the conversation for a moment. His father’s anger was cut off by surprise. Kai tried to use the opportunity to get his ashtray back, but Ray snapped it away from his grip.   
  
    “[No, you are not getting this back].”  
  
    “It’s mine.”  
  
    “[Not anymore. This habit of yours needs to stop.]”   
  
    “Or what? You think you’ll still be able to enforce that when you fly across the world again?” Kai tried to reach for it again. “It was a gift, give it back.”  
  
    “[Who gave it to you]?” Ray dangled it out of his grip like a taunt.   
  
    “Kai,” Nya hissed. “Just tell him.”   
  
    No, he wouldn’t. He wasn’t about to drag Ronin into this. He wasn’t about to risk ruining their lives. If their parents found that out no doubt they’d force the two of them to move back with their aunt or someone worse. No doubt they’d have to quit their jobs, move schools, become detached from their friends.   
  
    Who knew when he’d see Skylor again.   
  
    He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger as his nails dug into his palm. “Give it back.”   
  
    His father’s gaze was cold. “No.”   
  
    “You can’t keep it forever.”  
  
    “[Do you wish to test that]?”   
  
    Kai scoffed, glancing at his mom. “Just like you two to spend your time visiting pretending you know how to be parents.”  
  
    That visibly pissed his mom off, although she didn’t say anything.  
  
    “[Do not change the subject].” Ray said.  
  
    “[I am not talking about this].” Kai snapped. “Sorry I smoke, but I’m not quitting any time soon.” He lunged for the ashtray. “I need it.”  
  
    “[No you do not].”  
  
    Kai managed to grab the ashtray, but his father wouldn’t let go. “[Yes I do].”  
  
    “Knock it off!” Nya shouted. “Can’t all of you calm down for ten seconds?”   
  
    No. Not until he got this back. As if the lectures and the tone weren’t annoying enough. His father couldn’t just snatch up his belongings and wander off with them.   
  
    But Ray wasn’t letting go. Kai wasn’t either. He cursed that he had to quit baseball. Where was all his arm strength?   
  
    Nya was still talking. His mother was too, but Kai didn’t pay attention. He refused to stop glaring at his father.  
  
    “[You don’t have the right to tell me what to do when you’re never around].”   
  
    Ray scoffed. “[With the way you behave it’s a miracle we bother coming home at all].”  
  
    Kai’s grip went slack. His father wasn’t prepared. His arm snapped back, the ashtray flying from his grip. It soared across the room before smashing into the fridge. The ceramics shattered. Three magnets clattered to the ground, the photos they were holding coming loose.   
  
    The room fell dead silent. Kai wasn’t sure what expressions his family was making. He wasn’t aware of much of anything apart from the painted pieces of clay that were scattered on the tile floor.   
  
    His chest felt hollow but he couldn’t breath. Numbness spread from his fingertips up to his shoulders. His limbs felt heavy, or perhaps something was trying to pull him under.   
  
    And then, for a brief moment, he felt nothing but clarity. Through the dense silence he heard a small voice telling him it was about to fall apart. That in a matter of minutes he’d be no better than that shattered ashtray.   
  
    His mother’s gentle touch to his arm shocked his nerves and lit the fuse. He jerked out of her grip, feeling the timer going off in his head. His breathing started up again, but he couldn’t control it. Like the air passed right through him.   
  
    “Kai,” his mother tried to hold him again. “It’s okay.”  
  
    No it wasn’t. It was far from okay, and if he stayed here it would only get worse.   
  
    He couldn’t fall apart in a place like this.   
  
    Everything felt like a surreal dream as he bolted for the door. The voices behind him sounded so much farther away. There was no telling how fast he was running as he went down the stairs. He didn’t bother climbing in his car, either because his subconscious forgot or because it knew it wouldn’t be fast enough.   
  
    He just let it take over, let his legs carry him to wherever.   
  
    He was far too preoccupied with trying to hold it all together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai's family is made up of firecrackers and it's sometimes just a bad combo
> 
> Also his French was him telling Skylor that he thinks she's amazing. 
> 
> (Don't worry the two of them will kiss mmmmm Valentine's day......)


	21. 7.3 Spitting Fire and Smoke Is the Best Way to Clean the System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postin this before my drive back home what's up
> 
> I wanted to cry twice while writing this I made Kai too relatable rip
> 
> There's a lot going on in this chapter I apologize
> 
> Also some warnings near the end for some vague mentions of self harm.

    “You know Pythor, I try not to argue with you but I’d really rather not get crowded with new merchandise during the holidays.” Ronin kept glancing at his office door. While Zane and Cole were the only ones here at the moment, he wasn’t sure he could trust them to keep their noses out anymore.  
  
    “You still want this job don’t you?” Pythor was on a video call. Honestly, he was the only person Ronin dealt with who insisted on it. Probably because the bastard was so damn vain. He wouldn’t stop fiddling with his rings or his braids.  
  
    “Yeah but it’s fucking tourist season. This on top of that is just going to result in something fucking up.”  
  
    Pythor hummed. “Right, that restaurant of yours. Why did you start that again?”  
  
    “You know damn well why. And if I piss you off that much you’re welcome to drop me.”  
  
    “You’d like that wouldn’t you.” He smirked. “Too bad you’re too good to ditch, when you focus that is.” He shook his head. “Fine, we’ll hold off for now. But after new years I have a job for you.”  
  
    “Guessing I can’t say no?”  
  
    “You’re welcome to try, but that might result in me... paying another visit.”  
  
    Ronin glared at the screen.  
  
    “Oh well, better get going. Time is money and all that.” Pythor laughed and ended the call.  
  
    Ronin shut the monitor off, not even wanting to look at the task bar at the moment. One of these days he’d have the opportunity to punch Pythor’s stupidly long neck. Until then he just had to put up with it.  
  
    “Zane, I know you’re cheating.”  
  
    “I am doing no such thing.”  
  
    “Playing Scrabble with an android, what was I thinking.”  
  
    Ronin opened his door and peeked out of the office. Zane and Cole were sitting at one of the tables, the board game laid out between them. Zane was sitting like he always did when he knew he was winning. Up straight, shoulders back, smile as wide as he could manage it.  
  
    He’d been acting different since going through Ronin’s computer, and Ronin wasn’t unaware of it. There was no telling what was going through the android’s head. They’d had a conversation on it, but by then Ronin was too drunk to remember most of it. He only had slightly better memory of why he started in the first place.  
  
    Was is because of the files themselves or because of all the possible negative responses Zane would have to it?  
  
    He almost wanted to drink again.  
  
    Too bad his husband made him pinky swear.  
  
    The buzzing of his personal phone was a welcome distraction. He glanced at the ID before answering.  
  
    “Hey Kai, what’s up?”  
  
    Kai’s breathing made him freeze. The kid sounded panicked, tired. “Are... are you in the restaurant right now?”  
  
    His heart beat faster. “Yeah, you okay? What’s going on?”  
  
    The line cut off. Ronin stared at his phone in disbelief as his brain tried to rack together what happened.  
  
    No, calm down. It probably wasn’t that big of a deal, right? Not like someone from Ronin’s past had found Kai and...  
  
    He bolted out of his office, about to beg Zane to track Kai’s phone. He only got halfway to the table when someone knocked on the door.  
  
    Zane got up to answer it. Ronin held out his hand, wishing his paranoia would calm down. It was probably nothing. It was probably nothing.  
  
    But it could be something.  
  
    The fear rushed out of his system when he only saw Kai standing outside of the door. Without waiting another second he opened it, studying the kid up and down for injuries.  
  
    “Christ Kai, don’t scare me like that.” He put his hand on his hip. “Making me think the worst for a minute there.”  
  
    The kid didn’t say anything. He just stared up at Ronin, eyes wide, trying to catch his breath.  
  
    “Did something happen?”  
  
    Kai’s face went tight, his shoulders went tight, he clenched his fists.  
  
    Then all that tension collapsed and he started to sob.  
  
    Ronin’s panic spiked again. “Whoa, whoa, hey? Was it something I said?” He reached out, hesitant to touch him in case it would make things worse. “Look, you’re not hurt are you? Physically, I mean. Just nod or shake your head.”  
  
    Kai managed to shake his head as he kept trying to hide his face. At first it was behind his hands but he moved to wiping tears off with his sleeve. The kid was shaking, a lot.  
  
    Ronin decided to risk it, keeping his touch as gentle as possible as he urged Kai to come inside. By now Zane and Cole had their full attention on the door.  
  
    Ronin had no idea what to do really. He wasn’t built for these situations.  
  
    “Zane, can you start some tea?” Ronin gestured to the bar, keeping a hand on Kai’s shoulder. Maybe if he stayed sturdy enough the shaking would stop.  
  
    Zane got to work and Cole got up as well, walking over. “Kai? Hey, what’s going on?”  
  
    Kai only spared him a glance before he started crying even harder.  
  
    “Okay, okay,” Cole held up his hands. “Don’t have to tell me.”  
  
    “Sorry,” Kai sputtered out. “I’m sorry.”  
  
    “Huh? For what? Last night? Dude I told you I forgive you.”  
  
    “But it’s all my fault.” The kid could barely get his words out between short breaths. “I keep making awful choices, and upsetting people, and making everything worse.”  
  
    He was talking too fast, couldn’t catch his breath. Ronin could feel it from the grip on his shoulder.  
  
    So he went with the only solution he could think of. He pulled Kai into a hug, holding him tight enough to keep him steady.  
  
    “Come on Kai, deep breath.” Ronin took one himself to keep his paranoia at bay. “Just breath.”  
  
    The kid didn’t stop shaking or sobbing. He clung to Ronin, hiding his face.  
  
    God, what the hell happened? It couldn’t have been his parents, could it? Ronin knew that situation was a mess he barely wanted to get involved in, but something like this seemed a bit intense.  
  
    Unless...  
  
    He dismissed that thought as fast as he could. It wasn’t going to do him any good to keep making up scenarios and possibilities until Kai gave him something to work from. There was no telling what triggered this. With the amount of pressure the kid was under it could have been something as simple as accidentally running a stop light.  
  
    At least the kid’s breathing had calmed down, the shaking stopped, but he was still hanging onto Ronin like it was the only way to stay alive.  
  
    So he didn’t let go, not until the kid’s grip went slack and his sobs changed to light sniffles. Even then he kept a hand on Kai’s shoulder.  
  
    “Come on kid, sit down for a bit. Drink something.”  
  
    To his relief Kai did, the kid more or less slumping onto the stool and clinging to the hot mug of tea instead. Zane stood across from him, polishing wine glasses for no other reason than to have something to fidget with. Cole and Ronin sat on either side of Kai, watching him, hoping things didn’t fall apart again.  
  
    Zane at least had the thought to hand Kai a paper napkin. The cook thanked him, rubbing his eyes and blowing his nose.  
  
    “Kai,” Ronin didn’t want to poke, but his paranoia wouldn’t shut off. “You don’t have to talk or anything, but can I ask you a few things?”  
  
    Kai didn’t really answer, staring at his reflection in the mug.  
  
    “Uh, is your sister okay?”  
  
    The kid glared. “Course she’s fine. Everything’s just fine and dandy with her.”  
  
    Okay, backing off of that subject for now. “Is this uh, family related?”  
  
    The glare dropped. He looked like he was going to start crying again. Cole shot Ronin a glare.  
  
    “Uh, right, nevermind. Just take your time and–”  
  
    “The ashtray broke.”  
  
    Ronin blinked and stared at him for a while. “Huh?”  
  
    “That ashtray you gave me, it’s broken.”  
  
    He glanced at Cole and Zane to see if they had any clue what Kai was trying to say. It’s not that he forgot what the ashtray was, but why was it breaking that big of a deal?  
  
    “Well, it was pretty old.” Ronin rubbed his neck. “Guess I’m not surprised it–”  
  
    “My parents found it, out on the deck.” Kai took a long sip of tea. “I tried to get it back from my dad and it got smashed. Sorry.”  
  
    Oh.  
  
    “Uh,” Cole spoke up. “He didn’t... throw it at you did he?”  
  
    Kai shook his head. “No. My fault anyway. Should have told them sooner, or done better at hiding it.” He curled up against the counter, running his fingers through his hair. “Shouldn’t have the stupid habit in the first place.”  
  
    “Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it.”  
  
    “Sorry,” Kai sounded like he was going to cry again.  
  
    The three of them just shared another desperate look. What the hell were they supposed to do?  
  
    Ronin tried not to dart out of the room when his phone went off again, despite how happy he was for the excuse to move. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help Kai, he just didn’t know how.  
  
    He answered his phone when he reached his office. “Yes Nya?”  
  
    “Do you know where Kai is?” Her voice was panicked. “He just... he ran out of the house and didn’t even take his car. We lost track of him. Mom is freaking out and–”  
  
    “Nya, he’s fine.” Ronin glanced at the bar. _Sort of._  
  
    She let out a long breath. “Where is he?”  
  
    He pondered the question for a moment. “You should leave him alone for a while.”  
  
    “Huh? Ronin we can’t do that he–”  
  
    “Nya,” he interrupted. “Give him some space.”  
  
    “He can’t get past this if he keeps ignoring it.”  
  
    “You’re not wrong, but listen, now is a really bad time to try backing him into another corner.”  
  
    “We weren’t–”  
  
    “Did your parents talk to him about his smoking habit over the phone or did you all ambush him when he got back from Skylor’s.”  
  
    The line went silent, to the point Ronin almost thought she hung up.  
  
    Her voice was cold when she finally replied. “There’s no way to make him talk about it otherwise. Besides, you have no right to talk since it’s your fault he even started in the first place. Why did you even do that?”  
  
    “That’s not my business to tell you.”  
  
    She let out a frustrated shout. “No wonder you’re backing him up. Both of you are so emotionally constipated.”  
  
    Now she hung up.  
  
    Ronin glanced at his screen for a while, opting to leave his phone in the office this time as he went back out.  
  
    He was surprised to see Cole and Zane were gone. Kai sat there at the bar by himself, resting his head on the counter.  
  
    “Where’d Cole and Zane go?”  
  
    “Didn’t like them hovering.” Kai mumbled.  
  
    “Oh,” Ronin started to back up again. “I’ll be in my office then if you–”  
  
    “No,” Kai picked his head up. “I wanna ask you something.”  
  
    Oh boy. Ronin wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that meant. Every time these kids wanted to ask him something that wasn’t work related it was some other means to pry into his personal life.  
  
    No doubt it would be the same this time.  
  
    But he met Kai’s gaze, seeing how red his eyes were, and he sat down, leaving an empty stool between them.  
  
    “So? What’s up?”  
  
    Kai sniffed, picking up the napkin just in case. Apparently he’d already gone through his tea. “Did you... Do you ever regret not seeing your parents again?”  
  
    He cringed, trying to imagine what kind of rabbit trail this was supposed to go down. “I do my best not to think about what ifs, kid. If I did then I’d never sleep.”  
  
    “But you have to sometimes, right? Or did you hate your parents that much.”  
  
    “I never hated them, I just...” Ronin ran a hand down his face. How vague could he be about this and get away with it. “I probably decided too early on they were never going to listen. Someone showed up who seemed like they did, so I took what they offered and never looked back.”  
  
    Kai narrowed his eyes. “Never?”  
  
    “Fine, I did once or twice. But it doesn’t matter anymore.” Ronin shrugged. “Maybe they’re dead, or not. Honestly believe they’ll find more peace mourning the kid they knew than finding out what they grew up to be.”  
  
    Kai blinked, then chuckled for a moment before resting on the counter again. “Wow Ronin, you read that line out of a dark fantasy or something?”  
  
    “Oh shut up.” Ronin nudged him. “Why are you even asking?”  
  
    “Dunno, thought maybe you’d relate to this garbage that’s going on.” Kai put a hand on his head. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
  
    Ronin tapped his finger against his prosthetic arm.  
  
    Relate, huh?  
  
    “Let me guess,” he leaned against the counter. “Parents found out you’re smoking, corner you when you get home, won’t stop asking questions.”  
  
    Kai sat up, eyes wide.  
  
    “Talking to you like you’re doing this for the kick of it, and won’t listen when you try and say you weren’t. Talk like it’s something you can just drop whenever.”  
  
    “Uh, yeah,” The kid almost seemed afraid. “That’s almost exactly it.”  
  
    “Then yeah, guess I can relate.” Ronin studied the row of liquor bottles. “You know they’re just worried about you, right?”  
  
    “They have the worst way of showing it.” Kai picked up the mug, glaring at it like it had the audacity to be empty. “Show up for a few weeks a year, lecture me, then fuck off again to the other side of the world.”  
  
    “If they piss you off so much, why does that bother you?”  
  
    “They don’t piss me off.” He shouted.  
  
    Ronin just stared at him.  
  
    “Not like that, I mean. I’m only this mad because they’re never around. Maybe if they were this wouldn’t keep being an issue.”  
  
    “Kai, I think you need to really ask yourself why them not being around bothers you so much.”  
  
    He gritted his teeth, still focused on the mug. His hands were shaking.  
  
    Ronin was pretty sure he already knew the answer. “Why did you run all the way here after that argument?”  
  
    “Was nowhere else to go.” Kai mumbled. “Didn’t want to bother Skylor, she’s got enough to deal with... sorry for bothering you.”  
  
    “You’re not bothering me,” Ronin patted him on the head. “I’m just not well experienced at dealing with crying teenagers. Want a cigarette?”  
  
    “After I just got done arguing about it?” Kai shook his head. “Why did you even introduce me to those?”  
  
    Ronin studied his face. “It beat the alternative.”  
  
    The kid scoffed in response, but then fell silent.  
  
    Ronin wasn’t sure what else to say either. He kept studying the wall, pondering if he should find Kai another ashtray. Somehow or another the kid had gotten attached to it, or so it seemed. The least Ronin could do to cheer him up would be to replace it.  
  
    “I gotta go home eventually,” Kai sighed.  
  
    Ronin just hummed in agreement.  
  
    “Think mom and dad might make us move back in with our aunt.”  
  
    Another hum.  
  
    “I don’t want to do that.”  
  
    “Run away again,” Ronin shrugged. “I can help you fake your death if it helps.”  
  
    Somehow that got the kid laughing, not a light chuckle this time either. The laughter burst out of him, sounding rough and hoarse after all of that crying.  
  
    “God, if I didn’t know you better there’s no way I’d think you were serious.”  
  
    “Course I’m serious. I can see the headlines now.” Ronin held out his hands. “Local kid dies in freak accident at the gas station, drowned in slushy when the machine exploded.”  
  
    Kai kept laughing. “What?”  
  
    “One gentleman–somehow the only witness on the scene–reports that he could hear the teens final screams of ‘I hate cherry flavor.’”  
  
    The kid almost fell off his stool. Ronin had to grab his jacket and pull him back up.  
  
    “How many of those plans do you have?” Kai was out of breath again, but at least this time for a better reason.  
  
    “Countless. Got rid of one of my identities by pretending to drunk wrestle an alligator.”  
  
    “How did they even fall for that?”  
  
    Ronin opened his mouth but closed it again. “Eh, better if I don’t explain that part of the plan.”  
  
    “Aw, come on.”  
  
    “Nope. Maybe when you’re older and we’re all drunk.” He paused. “Don’t tell my husband I said that.”  
  
    “I haven’t even met your husband.”  
  
    Oh, right. “Tell you what then, New Years Eve party at my place.”  
  
    “Seriously?”  
  
    “Don’t see why not.”  
  
    Kai grinned at the idea, but it fell too quickly. “Dunno if my parents would even allow that.”  
  
    “...should I suggest faking your death again?”  
  
    That brought the smile back as Kai gave Ronin a shove. “No!”  
  
    A knock at the made both of them go quiet. Now what? Couldn’t be Zane. Zane knew where the spare key was. The door wasn’t even locked.  
  
    Ronin signaled for Kai to stay put as he went to see who it was. While he didn’t recognize the man standing at the door it didn’t take long to figure out who he was based on the shape of his nose and his eyes, although the sharp mustache almost threw him.  
  
    Kai’s father stared at Ronin for a moment, studying him up and down before pulling a face that Ronin couldn’t begin to decipher.  
  
    Well, playing dumb never hurt.  
  
    “Bar’s not open yet.” He leaned against the doorframe to make certain Kai wasn’t visible. “Can I help you?”  
  
    The man’s expression didn’t falter. “Where’s my son?”  
  
    “You mean Kai, I assume? Good kid, by the way. Great cook.”  
  
    He shifted. “I am glad to hear that, however it does not answer my question.”  
  
    Damn, so much for a topic change. “Uh, yeah, I’m not exactly in a position to answer that.”  
  
    “...I do not understand.”  
  
    Ronin tried to rephrase it. “What I mean is if Kai wants to go home then he’ll go home. If he wants to talk to you then he’ll talk to you. Until then I’m not comfortable telling anyone where he is.”  
  
    Kai’s father clearly didn’t like that answer, as his disapproving stare turned dangerous. “I would advise you not to keep my son from me.”  
  
    Was that a threat? It sure sounded like one. Ronin straightened up, refusing to budge from the doorway. He could feel the tension getting worse, tried to pinpoint the safe places to prod without making it snap.  
  
    “Not to sound rude, sir, but I’m not keeping anything from you. He’s not a piece of property.”  
  
    Wrong spot. Kai’s father stomped closer to him. “I never said anything of the sort.”  
  
    “Then leave him be instead of putting him in another corner.”  
  
    “My relationship with my son is none of your concern.”  
  
    Yeah, wasn’t that the damn truth. Why was Ronin doing this again? “Sorry, but when one of my employees shows up having a fucking breakdown it becomes my concern.”  
  
    That threw Kai’s father off kilter, but only for a moment. The glare returned, and the pair of them stared at each other. Ronin prayed it didn’t get physical. He didn’t want to get into something like that, especially with Kai right behind him.  
  
    Even with that thought crossing his mind, Ronin still jumped when he felt the door open. He spun around to look at Kai, who’d gotten himself another cup of tea in a to go cup. The kid glanced between the two of them.  
  
    “It’s fine Ronin, I’ll go.” Kai shrugged, as if this wasn’t a big deal. “I’ll see you later okay?”  
  
    Ronin stepped aside to let him out. Part of him wanted to stop Kai, but he knew he didn’t have the right. “Hey, if you’re really not up for it you don’t have to come into work.”  
  
    Kai just hummed out what sounded like a “thanks”. The kid shared an awkward look at his father before stepping past him too.  
  
    Ronin glared at the back of the man’s head, but glanced away before he could get caught. Kai’s father just snorted before following his son toward the car.  
  
    Ronin watched, probably for too long. His instincts told him to do something, which was odd because normally they would tell him to avoid situations like this at all costs.  
  
    It wasn’t any of his business.  
  
    He finally went back in, running a hand through his hair. He needed to find a way to get detached from these kids before the situation got worse.  
  
    When he got back to the office he found a missed call from Nya, a text from Zane telling him where he was, and a text from Skylor.  
  
_ > Is there time to do my hair today?_  
  
    No, that’s what he should say. Make up some excuse about work that he actually had to do. Say that it would take to long.  
  
   _ > Yeah, I can swing by in a few if you want._  
  
_ > !!! Yes thank you!_  
  
    He dropped the phone before letting his forehead hit the desk.  
  
    He was so screwed.  
  
\-----------------  
  
    Kai kept his head pressed against the window the entire awkward drive back to the apartment. Sometimes he’d sip at his tea, or try and read his dad’s expression in the reflection of the window.  
  
    The silence was unbearable. He kept waiting for the lecture, the anger, the argument, but for the longest time the only sound his father made was a “tsk” when the radio played a song he didn’t like.  
  
    But Kai didn’t dare start the conversation. If he was lucky he could just go home and hide in his room until his shift.  
  
    Ray finally spoke up when they turned onto the street where the apartments were. “That man is your boss?”  
  
    Kai took a long sip of tea. “Yeah.”  
  
    His father tapped on the steering wheel. “He is... strangely protective for an employer.”  
  
    “He’s just like that.” Kai mumbled. “Helped me and Nya get our apartment and our car.”  
  
    They pulled into a parking spot. Kai moved to open the door, but Ray hadn’t unlocked it yet.  
  
    “Is that where you get your cigarettes from?”  
  
    He flinched, gripping the handle tighter and wishing he could force the door open. “No, it’s not. We’re not talking about this.”  
  
    “Kai, I want to understand why you are doing this.”  
  
    “Who wouldn’t?” He finally whirled around, almost gripping his cup too tight. “I’m a sixteen year old kid who has to worry about rent, and school, and a job.”  
  
    “You would not have to if you had stayed put.”  
  
    “With what? Our aunt?” Kai’s voice cracked, but he didn’t feel as frightened of it this time. “Who only took care of us cause she thought she had to? Yeah maybe that takes the financial burden away, but not much else.”  
  
    “I do not understand.”  
  
    He hissed through his teeth, kicking the door. “Of course you don’t. You don’t get it because there’s so much shit you haven’t seen. There’s so much shit you haven’t noticed. Because you think it’s better to spend your time on the other side of the world for a few extra dollars. Because you’re never around. Because you...”  
  
    The word got stuck on his tongue and the sob took him off guard. He managed to breath through it, but it was far too late to keep the tears back.  
  
    “Because you don’t care.”  
  
    “[What]?” Ray almost shouted. “[That is not true].”  
  
    “Yes it is.” Kai snapped back. “You’re never here when it matters. You weren’t here when me or Nya graduated middle school. You weren’t here when my baseball team made it to the semi-finals. You weren’t here when Nya got first place in her science fair. You aren’t here for our birthdays. You aren’t here to help me with my stupid math homework.”  
  
    The energy rushed out of him. He put his mostly empty cup on the floor, resting his face in his hands. Only now was he aware of how much he was crying.  
  
    “You aren’t here. We need you and you aren’t here. You keep acting like sending money and making phone calls is enough and it’s not.”  
  
    He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He glanced at his father who wasn’t responding, just staring at him.  
  
    “I spent so much time trying to support Nya myself I figured I should just go all in, you know? Just get my own paycheck and my own place. I didn’t think about how much pressure it was. That’s why I smoke.”  
  
    He unlocked the door himself and shoved it open. “And I’m not gonna stop, even if she’s pissing me off right now, ‘cause I don’t want her thinking she has to do stuff by herself.” He jammed his hands in his pockets, not sure what else to say. His father still hadn’t responded. “So... that’s that.”  
  
    Kai spun away from the car, not really running to the apartment, but walking fast enough that he could get a head start. His sobbing had stopped, for now. He tried to dry off his face before he reached the door. He was already going to have to find a way to get past his mother and his sister, this would only make it harder.  
  
    The door wasn’t locked, but as soon as he opened it he could see his mom jump up from the couch. She rushed over, concerned. Kai didn’t make it two steps in before her hands were on his cheeks.  
  
    “Are you alright?” Her thumbs rubbed under his eyes, getting rid of tears he missed.  
  
    Kai thought of being snarky, because no, of course he wasn’t. But all of that was exhausted. His anger fizzled out. He was almost too tired to feel much of anything.  
  
    “Nah,” he shrugged. “Guess not.”  
  
    “I’m sorry,” her hands lingered on his face. “I wish I knew a better way to fix all of this.”  
  
    Kai focused on how soft her hands were, how she gently tried to push his hair up to it’s usual position. A part of him wanted to just collapse, cling to her, but he knew better than to let himself get used to that.  
  
    When her thumb began to trace his scar he gently pulled out of her grip. “Sorry, I’m going to my room.”  
  
    She let him go. Kai slipped into his room before his sister could find him, shutting the door quietly.  
  
    He collapsed on the bed, still wanting to cry but not really having the energy to do so. Only now did he bother to check his phone, seeing all the missed calls from Nya and his father. Among the mess of notifications he saw a text from Skylor telling him she was getting her hair done today.  
  
    He considered replying, but couldn’t think of anything coherent.  
  
    He sent Ronin a text instead.  
  
_ > Why are you so nice to us_  
  
    Kai tried to sink his face into his pillow, hoping the pressure would keep back any stray tears.  
  
_ > Pretty sure I already explained that_  
_ > You kids deserve better_  
_ > Even if I wish I wasn’t the first person to offer it to you_  
  
    Kai wasn’t entirely sure how to interpret that. His thoughts were distracted by a knock on the door. He didn’t even bother sitting up.  
  
    “Kai?” It was Nya. “You’re in there, right?”  
  
    “What?” He spoke loud enough to get past the muffle of his pillow. “What do you want?”  
  
    The door opened and Nya slipped inside, shutting it behind her. “I wanted to talk.”  
  
    “Course you do. You think that’s the solution to everything.”  
  
    “Isn’t it?”  
  
    “Sure as shit doesn’t feel like it. But fine, let’s talk.” He sat up on the bed to look at her. “Should we talk about the fact you threw me under the bus for smoking, or the fact you couldn’t warn me about the oncoming lecture?”  
  
    Nya was clearly trying not to glare at him while she crossed her arms. “If I had warned you would you even have come back? Besides, I didn’t throw you under the bus. Mom found the ashtray and what was I supposed to tell her? At least I didn’t tell her where you got it.”  
  
    “Of course not.” He rolled his eyes. “If you did then you would have gotten in trouble too.”  
  
    His sister stomped her foot, fists now at her sides. “What the hell is your problem, Kai?”  
  
    He sneered and flopped back onto the bed. “You’ll have to be more specific.”  
  
    “I know you don’t want to keep fighting like this but you never quit.”  
  
    “Maybe it’s because your idea of talking things out is just me admitting I’m being shitty and then we all sing a song.” He rolled over. “It doesn’t matter if I talk to mom and dad, nothing’s going to change. They’re going to leave and we’ll be stuck in the same shitty situation.”  
  
    “That doesn’t mean you can’t find a better way to deal with it.”  
  
    “I don’t want to deal with it!” Kai curled up, nails digging into his arm. “I’ve been ‘dealing’ with it for years. I want it to stop.”  
  
    Nya was quiet for a moment, her feet toeing at the carpet. “And what if it can’t?”  
  
    “Then I still have a right to be pissed off. Now leave me alone. I need to at least try and collect myself before my shift.”  
  
    “Kai, come on.” At least her tone was more gentle now. “I know there’s a solution to this.”  
      
    “Go away.”  
  
    “Kai–”  
  
    He gritted his teeth. “Fuck. Off.”  
  
    Nya finally got the message, though she wasn’t happy about it judging by the fact she slammed the door on her way out. Kai didn’t look in that direction. He kept his gaze focused on the dresser in his room. He kept telling himself when they first got the apartment he’d save up money to put a TV in here. For now it remained empty.  
  
    His nails kept digging into his arm, trying to get past the material of his jacket. He wished it would, while at the same time trying hard to loosen his grip.  
  
    He needed a cigarette.  
  
\-------------------  
  
    Kai had snuck out to work early. He’d poked his head out of his room to shower, glad to see Nya was locked up in hers and his parents were nowhere to be found. Had they left for the day? He couldn’t really say since his mom left some of her stuff on the coffee table.  
  
    It made sneaking out easier, no doubt Nya would bitch at him later about her having to get a ride, but it was just one more thing for her to be mad about.  
  
    He didn’t want to be mad at her, but he couldn’t just ignore the fact that her desperation for a truce had her continuing to ignore how he felt about the situation.  
  
    As for his father, well, he wasn’t sure how to feel. Did he tell Maya about what happened? No doubt that would lead to an awkward conversation later.  
      
    And why did he even look that shocked? Had the man really never considered what kind of effect living in another country could have?  
  
    Since Kai was here, he took the chance to smoke, glad his parents never raided his car for his spare cigarettes. He knew Skylor was inside, as well as Zane, Cole, and Ronin, but until he could at least reach a point where he wasn’t spitting venom, going inside wasn’t a good idea.  
  
    Maybe he’d smoke two.  
  
    He exhaled the smoke like he was trying to banish all the negative feelings in his chest, watching them drift away. That’s what Ronin told him to do. He’d made fun of it at the time, but how often did he use it now?  
  
    Perhaps he was getting a bit too reliant on these things.  
  
    “So he was correct.”  
  
    Kai jumped and whirled around, cigarette clenched between his teeth. His father stood only a few feet away, heavily bundled up to deal with the cold night air.  
  
    “Dad? What the hell?” The cigarette almost fell out of his mouth and he barely caught it with his hands. He tried to hide it behind his back. “What are you doing here?”  
  
    “I... came to talk. If that is alright.” His father shifted and jammed his hands further in his pocket. “I can not fathom how you spend this much time out in the cold.”  
  
    Kai shrugged. “Just learn to deal with it. How did you even find me?”  
  
    “Your boss told me.”  
  
    He flinched. “He did?”  
  
    “It took a bit of convincing him of my intentions, but yes. I suppose I should be glad someone like him is looking after you.” Ray kept glancing at Kai’s arm.  
  
    Eventually he held out his hand. Kai sighed and held out the cigarette.  
  
    Ray shook his head. “No, where is the box?”  
  
    He groaned this time, but fished it out of his pocket and handed it over. So much for that. Maybe he could slip and buy some on the way to work one day.  
  
    His father kept his hand out. “Lighter.”  
  
    Kai glared, gritted his teeth, but bit back his curse as he got that out too. His father better not keep that.  
  
    “Oh? This is quite a nice one.”  
  
    He studied the engraving on the side before glancing away like he didn’t care. “Yeah, I guess.”  
  
    “Did your boss give you this as well?”  
  
    “Did Nya finally tattle on who gave me the ashtray?”  
  
    “No, you did, just now.”  
  
    Kai spun his glare back on his father. “Just leave Ronin out of–”  
  
    He froze as he watched his father finish pulling a cigarette out of the box. The man held it in his mouth and lit it before holding both items back out to Kai.  
  
    He didn’t take them for a while, his brain sputtering and trying to catch up.  
  
    “Are... are you smoking?”  
  
    His father shrugged. “Unfortunately.”  
  
    “What the fuck?” Kai snatched his things back before pointing at his father with his own cigarette. “And you were yelling at me for it?”  
  
    “It is why I know it is such a horrible habit.”  
  
    “How long have you been doing this?”  
  
    Ray seemed to think for a moment. “I was just a bit older than you, I think.”  
  
    Kai made his frown as deep as possible. “You’re an asshole. How come we never knew about it?”  
  
    His father took a deep breath, finally taking the cigarette out of his mouth. “Your mother forbid me from smoking around you. She hoped to keep both of you out of it but... it seems it did not matter in the end.”  
  
    “Yeah, well, I already explained that.” Kai leaned against the wall.  
  
    Ray mimicked him, even down to his pose. “You did. That is what I wished to discuss.”  
  
    He let out a long sigh, but could do nothing but wait. What would it be this time? More personal questions? Some long discussion about how they had to change their living situation?  
  
    “About an hour ago I was...” his father trailed off and grumbled before starting over. “[I spoke to my boss earlier].”  
  
    Kai blinked. “What?”  
  
    “[About relocating us].”  
  
    He kept staring, swearing he wasn’t hearing this properly. That his Mandarin was getting rusty.  
  
    “[She said we could take a position in New York City. It is not... here but it is far closer].”  
  
    “Huh?” His head was still trying to catch up. “When?”  
  
    “It is uncertain, but hopefully after summer.”  
  
    Home? His parents were coming home? For good? They’d only be two hours away?  
  
    Kai almost ran his cigarette through his hair. He put it back in his mouth and chewed on it. “You didn’t have to do that.”  
  
    His father stared at him, as if that was the most foolish thing he could possibly say. “Of course I did.”  
  
    “No, you don’t you–” Kai’s brain scrambled for an excuse for some reason. Why was it so desperate to argue? He wanted them to come home. “Look you don’t need to worry about me. This month has just been stressful and–”  
  
    “Kai,” his father interrupted. “Be honest with me. How long have you felt this way.”  
  
    He kept rolling the cigarette between his teeth. Since when? He almost had trouble remembering now it was so long ago. “I don’t know. I used to think it was cool. Used to brag to the other kids that my parents were living in another country. Used to tell them about all the neat stuff you would bring home but... since my first real baseball game, I think.”  
  
    There was a pause. His father watched him, obviously waiting for him to continue. Kai took a deep breath, letting the smoke blow out of his nose.  
  
    “Just, you know, I saw all these other kids getting cheered for by their parents and going out for ice cream or whatever. Ugh.” He shook his head. “No, I really don’t want to think about it right now.”  
  
    Ray nodded and finally stopped staring. “[When I grew up, my parents both worked and still barely made enough to support me and my sisters. When Maya had you I was... afraid of you growing up in that kind of poverty. This job provided a great opportunity.]”  
  
    This time he shook his head, taking a long drag from the cigarette. “[I believed for so long that providing that kind of support was what mattered the most. For so long I thought your attitude toward us was because you did not want us around but... it was in fact the opposite.]”  
  
    Kai ignored the lump in his throat. His dad was right, but he didn’t want to say it.  
  
    “I am sorry, Kai, for being so blind. For taking this long to change anything. I wish you had said something sooner.”  
  
    He crossed his arms, trying to curl up against the wall. “I didn’t think you’d actually try and move back.”  
  
    “I am sorry for leading you to believe that.”  
  
    It was almost weird, hearing his father this calm. How long had it been since they’d had a decent conversation? Kai couldn’t even remember now.  
  
    He looked at the cigarette.  
  
    “So, what, your shit attitude was because you wanted to smoke and you couldn’t?”  
  
    Ray flinched and pouted. “I believe you do not have the right to accuse me of that.”  
  
    Kai snorted, trying not to laugh. “So half our arguing is because we’re both pissed off because of cravings?”  
  
    “Excuse me, but I do not think you were doing this before you moved here.” Ray pointed at him. Then bit by bit that irritation on his face vanished. “Why did your boss introduce you to these?”  
  
    Kai thought about making something up. “What makes you think he had a reason?”  
  
    “Because he threatened to throw me off the property if I did something to upset you.”  
  
    He almost spat his cigarette out onto the ground. “He what?”  
  
    “I do not think a man who behaves like that would intentionally give you such a bad habit for no reason. So what was the reason?”  
  
    Kai once again considered lying. By now he’d almost eaten the end of his cigarette and decided to pull it out of his mouth.  
  
    “It was... better than the alternative. That’s what he said.”  
  
    He thought the answer was vague enough, but only a moment later he felt his father’s hand on his cheek. Once again a thumb ran over the scars under his eye and he froze.  
  
    “Is that where these came from?”  
  
    Something broke in his chest. Tears pricked the edge of his eyes and he wasn’t sure why. The gentle tone? The gentle touch? Part of him swore the man talking to him right now couldn’t be his father, but there was something so achingly familiar about it.  
  
    And he thought about the event, how he still hadn’t forgiven himself for it. Why had he even done it? He just got so frustrated, so angry, his nails dug into his cheek too hard. Next thing he knew Ronin was patching him up in the office, slipping a box into his pocket, telling him he shouldn’t beat himself up like this.  
  
    That reminder had the tears sliding down his cheeks as he choked out an, “I’m sorry.”  
  
    His father shook his head and squeezed his shoulder. “No Kai, I am sorry. I should not have left you to face this alone.”  
  
    Kai dropped his cigarette and practically crashed into his father, both to hug him and hide his face. How many times was he going to end up crying today?  
  
    His father hugged him back, a sturdy hand behind his head.  
  
    “You’re really gonna come home?”  
  
    “Even if I have to find another job. You have my word.”  
  
    “I should have asked sooner.”  
  
    “I should have considered it sooner.”  
  
    His father didn’t let go until Kai had calmed down. Then he pointed at the cigarette on the ground with a disapproving frown. Kai snorted but picked it up, putting it in the bucket Ronin had left out back.  
  
    “Ronin tells me you are a good cook.” Ray tried to finish his off as well.  
  
    “Eh, I guess? I do my best at least. Zane’s bartending is the real star of the show around here though. That and Cole’s music on Thursdays.”  
  
    “You will have to introduce me. I haven’t met–”  
  
    The door suddenly opened, revealing a very annoyed Nya.  
  
    “Kai, will you hurry up we need to–” She froze, seeming to only now notice their father standing there, smoke drifting up past his cheeks. “Dad? Are you smoking?”  
  
    Ray dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. “No.”  
  
    Kai tried not to laugh.  
  
    “What? Does mom know?”  
  
    “Do not tell her.”  
  
    Nya gasped, glancing between the two of them. “... I’m telling.”  
  
    “Do not.”  
  
    “I’m gonna tell.” She chimed this time.  
  
    “If you do I am keeping your Christmas present.”  
  
    “You can’t blackmail her, dad.” Kai said. “She’ll just do it more to one up you.”  
  
    Nya stuck out her tongue. “Fine, I’ll keep it a secret, for now. But you both need to quit.” She turned her stare back to Kai. “And you need to hurry up. Ronin wants to send us both on break tonight at the same time so we can hang out with our parents.”  
  
    Kai almost wanted to laugh. How was Ronin even so sure this was all going to work out in the first place?  
  
    “Get to work.” His father squeezed his shoulder again. “I will wait for you, and perhaps introduce myself to your friends.”  
  
    “Yeah, have fun with Zane.” Kai was almost sorry he was going to miss that. “And uh, dad?”  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
    He tried not to smirk too much as he pointed at the ground, where Ray’s cigarette still was.  
  
    His father tried to sound annoyed, but he was smiling as he picked it up. “Your mother is right, we are too much alike.”  
  
    “A travesty.”  
  
    Ray squinted, as if he had a headache. “A what?”  
  
    “Nothing, dad.” Kai smiled wide enough that it almost hurt his cheeks. “I’ll see you later.”  
  
    He followed his sister inside, ignoring the curious look she was giving him. His grin wouldn’t fade, not until he got to the kitchen and saw Skylor. That shade of red made him stop so fast he almost slipped on the floor.  
  
    She noticed him then, glancing over and smiling. “Hey, feeling any better?”  
  
     _Great actually._ His mind tried respond. _Hair looks great, fabulous, gorgeous. You look amazing. It suits you._  
  
    Instead his cheeks were burning so much they almost felt numb. “Uh... you...  good... red.” He managed to stop at the fourth word before he made it even worse.  
  
    Not that it mattered. Nya burst into a fit of laughter and the heat in his face got worse. He half considered dunking his head into the fryer.  
  
    “Holy shit, Kai. What was that?”  
  
    He shoved her away and tried to head for the door, avoiding eye contact with Skylor. “I need to wash my hands.”  
  
    “There’s a sink in here, you coward!”  
  
    Yeah, he knew that. Still didn’t stop him from rushing out the door and making a b-line for the hall. He caught the curious stares from his friends, his mother, and his boss. Didn’t matter. He couldn’t even make an excuse like this.  
  
    What a weird day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... new years eve special
> 
> I'm excited.......


	22. 8.1 Leave Your Expectations by the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya's excited for the New Years Eve party at Ronin's, much for the same reason that everyone else is, to get some information. Still, the house is nothing like she expected, neither is Ronin's husband, and she might not be prepared for the twists and turns in their history either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a special?
> 
> (It's a special like a special episode cause it's gonna have more parts than usual) 
> 
> I'm literally so hyped to write this because this backstory is an absolute DELIGHT. 
> 
> But you'll see what I mean.

    “Are you sure this is the place?” Nya practically hid behind the car door as she stared at the house.   
  
    “Yeah, I double checked the number. Stop staring at it like it’s haunted.”  
  
    No, it certainly wasn’t haunted. Far from it. It was much _nicer_ than she expected to find when Ronin invited them all to his place for a New Years Eve party. As far as she knew everyone was coming, although her and Kai left early since Kai volunteered to help with the food.   
  
    The first surprise was that the house was part of a neighborhood, since she expected Ronin would want to isolate himself. A fairly high class one at that. Every house had more than enough property, even if some buildings were bigger than others. The house in front of her wasn’t that big, most of it one floor apart from a second floor on the left. Stepping closer she could see the fencing for a deck on the opposite side.   
  
    The front yard wasn’t cluttered, both cars parked in the garage leaving more than enough space on the driveway. There were flower gardens all along the front, well cared for in spite of the cold.  
  
    “Come on,” Kai tapped her. “Ronin said to go in through the garage.”   
  
    Nya was hesitant to follow as she kept trying to study the windows. The garage itself only raised more questions. She recognized Ronin’s car, but the dazzling white convertible next to it made it look even worse than usual. There were stacks of boxes in the back, most of them closed. In the open ones she could see some car parts and some parts to something else.  
  
    She didn’t get the chance to go over and look as Kai rang the doorbell.   
  
    Nya scurried next to him. “What do you think his husband’s like?”  
  
    “Huh?” Kai looked at her and then the car. “How am I supposed to know?”  
  
    “Well what kind of person would marry an ex-criminal? Assuming he even knows. What if he doesn’t know?”  
  
    Kai shook his head. “Knock it off, you’re being nosy again.”   
  
    “Oh come on.” She huffed. “You can’t tell me you aren’t curious about what sort of person–”   
  
    She jumped when the door opened, and her jaw dropped when she saw who it was.   
  
    Nothing like she expected, that was for sure.   
  
    She wasn’t sure when to start, from his stout build, to his hair done up in pompadour, or maybe the fact the top two buttons of his shirt were open despite the cold weather. It showed off the gold chain around his neck with a star on its pendant.   
  
    “Hey,” the man grinned at them, dimples in his cheeks. “You must be Nya and Kai.”   
  
    “Uh, yeah,” Kai tilted his head. “Who are you?”  
  
    The man straightened up and blinked. Annoyance flashed across his face as he turned his head to look back in the house. “Ronin!”  
  
    “What?” Their boss shouted back.   
  
    “You didn’t even tell them my name?”  
  
    Ronin’s cackling was loud enough that Nya could hear it.   
  
    “Don’t laugh! That’s so rude.” The man shook his head before turning back to the two of them. “Sorry about that. My name’s Dareth.”  
  
    Dareth held out his hand and Kai took it.   
  
    “Nice to meet you,” her brother said. “But how did you know who we were?”  
  
    “Ronin talks about you kids all the time.” Dareth moved to the side so they could come in. “He’s actually a huge softie, you know.”   
  
    “Oh?” Nya tried not to sound as curious as she was. “You should tell us more.”  
  
    “You better not.” Ronin was still shouting from another room.   
  
    Dareth scoffed and leaned closer to Nya. “He spent all morning cleaning up. He was super excited for this.”   
  
    “Lies and slander.”  
  
    “Uh,” Kai frowned. “How good is his hearing?”   
  
    “Very good,” Ronin finally appeared from the doorway that looked like it lead to the kitchen. “Thought you already knew that.” His gaze moved to Dareth. “And stop encouraging their nosy behavior.”   
  
    Dareth snorted. “Well who else am I supposed to gush about my husband to?”  
  
    Ronin’s shoulders went rigid, and Nya caught his cheeks turning pink before he vanished into the kitchen. “Whatever, just don’t tell them everything.”   
  
    Dareth snickered. Nya tried not to laugh along. Was Ronin being shy? Never seen that before.   
  
    “I’m gonna help him cook.” Kai said. “Try not to dig around too much, right sis?”  
  
    “Of course,” she said as her gaze was already looking down the hall to what looked like the living room. She glanced back at Dareth as Kai headed into the kitchen. “Is it okay if I wander around?”   
  
    “Sure,” Dareth shrugged. “Long as you stay out of the bedrooms.”  
  
    Nya paused. “Bedrooms? You have more than one?”  
  
    “Oh we have three, big house and all.”  
  
    “Why not repurpose them?”  
  
    “Ugh, I tried.” Dareth made a face as he lead her to the living room. “But the only room I could convince him to repurpose was the upstairs where he put the pool table and the slot machines.”   
  
    “You have slot machines?”   
  
    “Yeah,” Dareth rubbed the back of his neck. “Vintage ones. Kinda remind me of home.”   
  
    “Where are you from?”  
  
    “Vegas.”  
  
    Nya couldn’t help but smirk. “I feel like I should have guessed that.”   
  
    Dareth laughed. “Yeah, I still kind of look the part, don’t I?”  
  
    She left the conversation for a moment, certain she could dig up more about how Ronin and Dareth met later on. For now she studied the living room, no longer surprised by the big leather sofa or the huge TV hanging on the wall. What amused her more were the shelves and cabinets full of trophies at the back of the room. The sunset coming in from the sliding glass doors only made them shine more.   
  
    “Whose are these?” She walked over to get a closer look. There were so many kinds it was almost surreal. From cups, medals, dancing trophies, and some that were nothing but a jumble of shapes.   
  
    “Mine, didn’t win all of them. Just like collecting them.” Dareth glanced up and pointed to one of the medals that hung in the back. “But this one is my favorite.”   
  
    Nya inspected it closer. The star on the medal looked a lot like the one on Dareth’s pendant. With a better look she could actually read the text around it.  
  
    “Best Husband Award?” She bit her lip.  
  
    “Yup.”  
  
    “Did Ronin give you this?”  
  
    “He did.”   
  
    Both of them broke into a fit of giggles. Nya almost couldn’t believe Ronin would do something like that. He always seemed so averse toward signs of affection.   
  
    Her laugher stopped when she glanced out the window, her mouth dropping open again. “Whoa.” She ran over to the window to get a better look.  
  
    The backyard was huge, although it was hard to tell by how much. Most of it was covered in garden space apart from the cobblestone paths. She thought she could see the roof of a shed in the back, but her attention was glued to the fountain in the middle.  
  
    “Okay,” she looked back. “Who bought the fountain of you?”  
  
    Now Dareth was blushing, fiddling with his necklace. “Uh, Ronin did. When we were rebuilding I kept complaining that the original statue was way too tacky. He didn’t even give me a warning.”   
  
    She tried not to laugh. “That’s kind of sweet though?”  
  
    “He’s too much sometimes.” Dareth shook his head and glanced in the direction of the kitchen. “I have to be really careful about saying I want something or next thing I know it shows up.”   
  
    “Tch,” Nya opened the glass door and stepped out. “Wish I had a rich husband.”   
  
    Dareth didn’t reply that. Nya didn’t pay it any mind as she wandered around the path. This late in the winter there wasn’t a lot of color, but there were almost no weeds to speak of.   
  
    “Who does all this?” She asked as she stepped around the fountain. She expected to find coins at the bottom, but it was completely clean.   
  
    “Ronin doesn’t like being idle when he’s home.”   
  
    “Didn’t picture him as a gardener.”   
  
    “Psh, he’s the kind of guy who can do anything he puts his mind to. We had the space so he figured why not. Said it beat having a bunch of useless grass.”   
  
    Nya couldn’t argue with that logic. She wondered what it all looked like during spring and summer. Maybe she could convince Ronin to let her come over more often.   
  
    She followed a part part of the fountain that opened up into a tiny creek. The water flowed down the path to another pond that was surrounded and covered by a metal cage.  
  
    “What’s this?” She leaned over it, noticing the island in the center had a bowl on top of it.   
  
    “Oh, that’s where Rex lives.”  
  
    “Rex?” Nya looked around the enclosure. Then she saw the water move. A red eared slider peeked its head out.  
  
    She gasped.   
  
    “You have a turtle?” She could see his shape better now in the water. “He’s so big!”   
  
    “Yeah, sucker grew a lot when we got him this pond.”   
  
    “Is he okay out in the cold though?”   
  
    “Water’s heated.” Dareth leaned on the grate. “And that hutch in the corner has a heat lamp. If something goes wrong he has a spare tank upstairs.”   
  
    The turtle watched them both before ducking back in the water.  
  
    “Lucky, I love aquatic pets. Told Kai that since Mom and Dad got him a bearded dragon for Christmas I’m getting myself some fish.”   
  
    “What kinds?”  
  
    “I dunno,” Nya shrugged and decided to give the turtle some space. “I’ll probably start small. One day I want to get a huge pond in my yard though, raise some Koi in it. Mom tells me a lot about a pond she had where she grew up.”   
  
    Dareth hummed, still watching the pond. “Glad you and your family got everything sorted out.”   
  
    Nya frowned. “Did Ronin tell you that?”  
  
    He grinned at her. “Ronin tells me everything.”  
  
    She couldn’t keep herself from wandering closer, trying to look innocent. “Is that so? Maybe you should tell us some of the things he talks about.”  
  
    “Hah,” Dareth poked her on the nose. “He’s told me that you and Jay are the nosiest in the bunch, even if you’re more subtle about it.”   
  
    She pouted and crossed her arms. There was no way to argue with that, but she refused to admit it.   
  
    Thankfully her awkwardness was interrupted when the door opened again. Both of them looked over to see Zane step outside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
    “Zane!” Dareth shouted and ran over. He pulled the android into a hug, attempting to lift him, but Zane must be heavier than he looked. “Where have you been? Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.”  
  
    “Hello Dareth,” the android smiled. “My apologies, I do not like to impose.”  
  
    “It’s not imposing.” Dareth put his hands on his hips. “It’s your home too, you know.”   
  
    Nya headed over to the two, frown still on her face. “Hang on, Zane, do you know him?”  
  
    “Of course,” Zane tilted his head. “I lived here for a year after Ronin found me.”  
  
    “What?” Her mouth fell opened but she snapped it shut. “Why didn’t you tell us about Ronin’s husband?”  
  
    Zane shrugged. “You never asked me.”   
  
    Dareth laughed, grabbing Zane’s shoulder. “See? I missed that. You need to come by more often. I know Ronin misses playing pool with you.”  
  
    Zane only hummed at that, his gaze moving to the side. It was an odd response, but not one Nya was brave enough to pry into.   
  
    “Also,” Dareth nudged Zane in the ribs. “Ronin told me about the boyfriend.”  
  
    The android snapped out of his trance, his eyes flashing pink for a moment. “Aha, well that was a few months ago.”  
  
    “Yeah, but you haven’t been around so I can tease you. Good to know you also have a taste for showmen.”  
  
    Zane’s laughter sounded different than Nya had heard before. “I do not know if it was that.”   
  
    “Yeah, sure, Ronin told me about the time he first showed up. Said you were making heart eyes from day one.”   
  
    “I was not.”   
  
    “You’re making heart eyes right now.”  
  
    Zane blinked, obviously trying to force his eyes from going pink again. Dareth snickered.  
  
    Nya decided to leave the two to catch up. She could always pester Dareth for more information later. Maybe some details on how he and Ronin even met.   
  
    Still, she kept her ear on the conversation as she opened the door.   
  
    “He also told me about the time Cole came into work with a hickie.”   
  
    “D-Dareth...”   
  
    “Hah! I’ve never seen you this shy in my life. I feel like I should take a photo.”  
  
    “If you do I’ll remotely delete it.”  
  
    “Aw, come on.”   
  
    That’s the last thing Nya heard before she shut the door. She could hear Ronin still in the kitchen, chatting with Kai, Cole, and was that Skylor’s voice?  
  
    That question was answered when she saw Jay come into the room. He beamed at her.  
  
    “Wondered where you were.”  
  
    “Hey Jay,” she smiled and headed over. “You’re early.”  
  
    He shrugged. “Skylor and I were bored so we decided to head over.”  
  
    “Or you were just eager to nose around the house.”  
  
    “Haha,” Jay rolled his eyes. “Like that’s not what you’re doing.”   
  
    Nya scoffed and crossed her arms. She wasn’t about to confess to that.   
  
    Jay lowered his voice. “Is that him?”   
  
    She glanced out the window to where Jay was pointing. Dareth’s expression seemed serious, although there was no way of telling what he and Zane were talking about at this point.   
  
    “Why does he look like a cowboy Elvis?”  
  
    Nya snorted and covered her mouth, glancing at the kitchen. “Jay,” she hissed. “Don’t be rude.”   
  
    “Am I wrong? Any clue how they met?”  
  
    “I was gonna ask later.” She took Jay’s arm and pulled him to the kitchen. “Come on, let’s grab something to drink.”  
  
    “Ronin said no alcohol.”  
  
    Nya was almost surprised by that. New Years seemed like the perfect time to indulge. Then again Ronin knew Cole would be coming.   
  
    “Well what does he have then?”  
  
    “He mentioned something about some really fancy sparkling juice.”   
  
    She shrugged and kept going. “As long as I can put it in a champagne glass and pretend to be fancy.”  
  
    “Why Lady Nya,” Jay said with a mock accent. “I must say that dress looks positively stunning.”   
  
    She laughed, turning to respond. “Why thank you Master Jay. I do my best to impress on fine evenings like this.”   
  
    She tried to bow, only for Jay to attempt it at the same time. Their foreheads collided. Nya snapped back, pressing her palm against her skull.   
  
    The pair glanced at each other before breaking into another fit of laughter.   
  
\--------------------  
  
    “Dareth, please quit feeding their curiosity.”   
  
    “Oh come on, Ronin, they aren’t even asking anything personal.”   
  
    Nya wasn’t sure what Ronin expected, especially when all of them huddled together in the living room. The Time Square festivities were playing on the television, but hardly anyone was paying attention to them. Kai asked questions about Rex. Cole asked about their music collection. Jay asked about the equipment in the garage. Nya kept asking about the trophies, hoping one of them held a deeper story. Zane and Skylor were the only ones not participating, but even the two of them would chime in now and then.   
  
    “Yeah,” Nya joked. “We could be asking something worse, like who the little spoon is.”   
  
    Ronin crossed his arms. “I’m a fucking knife.”   
  
    Dareth was smirking, taking a sip of his ginger beer. “He’s the little spoon.”  
  
    “Dareth!”  
  
    The man just laughed, most of the kids joining in. Nya failed to hide hers behind her glass.   
  
    “Come on, Ronin, it’s not that big of a deal.”  
  
    “You don’t have to work with them.”  
  
    “Oh psh, what are we going to do? Tease you?” Jay grinned.   
  
    “I can see that grin on your face, you little shit.”   
  
    Jay snickered.   
  
    Nya almost started laughing again but managed to clear her throat. “Okay, fine, how about a deal?”   
  
    Ronin hummed. “I already feel like I should say no.”   
  
    “Just one more question, but you have to answer it.”   
  
    “Definitely no.”   
  
    “What’s the question?” Dareth interrupted. Ronin gave him an annoyed look. Dareth just stared back.   
  
    Nya glanced between them. Was an argument about to break out? “I was just wondering how you two met. I feel like there’s a story there.”   
  
    Ronin cringed. Dareth blew out a puff of air that echoed in his half empty bottle.   
  
    Yup, there was a story there.   
  
    “That’s not something I’m talking about.” Ronin turned his head away. Practically everyone groaned in frustration. Even Zane looked upset.   
  
    “I can talk about it.” Dareth offered.   
  
    “No.”  
  
    “Ronin.”  
  
    “Dareth.”   
  
    Nya tried to shrink herself as she glanced between them. Both of their expressions showed mild annoyance and they didn’t break eye contact once. She couldn’t tell if it was a staring contest or a silent conversation.   
  
    Finally Ronin sighed and stood. “Fine, but I’m going upstairs. And you better leave out the embarrassing parts.”   
  
    Dareth tried to look innocent. “Would I ever embarrass you?”   
  
    “Do I even need to answer that?”   
  
    Ronin tried to head toward the hallway, only for Dareth to grab his arm and tug him back, planting a smooch on his cheek.   
  
    Ronin’s face went red while Dareth snickered. “Nope.”   
  
    Jay chuckled as well and Ronin shot him a glare. He snatched up his bottle, grumbling as he finally left the room.   
  
    Nya’s gaze followed him until he vanished. “Uh, you don’t have to tell us. I don’t want to upset him.”  
  
    “He’s fine,” Dareth didn’t seem fazed. “If he really didn’t want me to tell you he wouldn’t have backed off.”   
  
    “But still, I didn’t mean to kick him out of the room.”   
  
    “Hey, don’t worry.” He smiled at her. “That’s my job. Besides, you kids want a story right?”   
  
    Nya decided to push her guilt to the side. Everyone in the room seemed to settle into their seats, eyes fixed on Dareth.   
  
    He was gazing at the ceiling, hand on his chin. “I met Ronin about eight years ago, I think? Somewhere around there. At the time I was living in Vegas, working as an Elvis impersonator.”  
  
    “I knew it,” Jay tried to whisper, but could still be heard over the television.  
  
    Dareth shrugged. “Yeah, I’m not really subtle. Anyway, I worked late hours. It was pretty typical of me to get off at three or four in the morning. After my shift I was starving so I went to the nearby McDonald’s–because they never close. Everything was pretty typical until I got to my car...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai's bearded dragon is named Flame btw. Wisp is a crow that visits the junkyard a lot and brings Jay trinkets. (And Zane and Cole are eventually going to get a cat and a dog named Rocky and Shard) 
> 
> Shame I couldn't squeeze in some of the Christmas stuff, maybe as a bonus sometime. 
> 
> Btw, you can now make me write this fic faster by tipping me on ko-fi. A sentence for every dollar (maybe more?)


	23. 8.2 Wanna Let Someone In the First Step is Unlocking the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna drop a note that while I type everything out in Dareth's POV he's not telling the kids everything or the fine details. Just figured I'd do it this way for A) you guys and B) Avoid a god awful wall of dialogue 
> 
> Mentioning it so you don't get confused if one of the kids aren't aware of something later on.

    Dareth sighed with relief as he finally climbed into his car. If he didn’t need the tips so bad he wouldn’t keep working this late.   
  
    It was probably a good thing he didn’t have a social life.   
  
    Whatever, he was free for the time being. He didn’t have to work tomorrow. Maybe he could catch up on sleep or get some cleaning done.   
  
    Dareth ate a mouthful a fries while he pondered what needed to be done around the apartment. No doubt by now the fridge needed to be cleared out. Laundry had to be done. Rex’s tank could probably use a quick scrub if nothing else. Vacuuming was always a good–  
  
    Dareth froze as his gaze drifted to the rear view mirror. His hand hovered in the air, holding a few more fries.   
  
    There was a guy in his back seat.   
  
    He knew he had to be tired considering he didn’t notice sooner. Part of him couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t if all his inside car lights weren’t on.   
  
    The man was pressed against the cushion, eyes wide, or eye rather. The other was covered by white gauze and Dareth could see part of a cut peering out at the bottom.   
  
    There was nothing but silence and Dareth didn’t move apart from trying to take in more information. He could see the gun on the dude’s hip, so he was definitely armed.  
  
    The question was, why didn’t he shoot?   
  
    He took a deep breath, knowing this was a gamble, but fuck it, he was in Vegas.   
  
    Dareth shifted in his seat so he could turn around. The man flinched.   
  
    “Hey,” Dareth held up the bag. “I got an extra large fry if you want some.”   
  
    That seemed to annoy him as he finally pulled out his gun. “The fuck? Don’t screw with me.”  
  
    “I’m not. They had one of those two for two deals. I was hungry but uh, if I can be honest you don’t look much better.”  
  
    Well it was either that or the guy had sharp cheekbones. It was hard to tell between the stubble and the long hair framing his face.   
  
    “Why the fuck would you offer food to someone who broke into your car?”  
  
    Dareth finally ate his fries, using his years of acting experience to keep himself calm. “Well, why break into my car? If you wanted to steal it you would have driven off with it.”   
  
    The man flinched again.   
  
    “And if you wanted to kill me you would have shot me as soon as I climbed in.”   
  
    He narrowed his eye but didn’t lower the gun. Dareth glanced at it, noticing that his hand was shaking.   
  
    “Come on dude, do you really want to shoot me?” Dareth risked holding the bag out farther. “Promise I’m not gonna call the cops. They’re not much help around here anyway outside of celebrity murders.”   
  
    The man didn’t break eye contact for a while. Eventually he glanced down at the bag and put down the gun, still keeping it in reach.  
  
    “That’s because a lot of big name criminals pay them off.” He took the container of fries out of the bag before sinking back against the seat again.  
  
    Dareth decided to give him the space as he retreated to his own seat. “Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me. I literally walked in a gas station robbery last week, cops were more concerned that the coffee maker was down.”   
  
    He swore he heard the man snort.   
  
    “So, you got a name? Or something I can call you?”   
  
    He could see the man watching him while he munched on one fry at a time. “You shouldn’t be this calm.”  
  
    “What? You want to hear a secret? I’m not.” Dareth laughed. “I’m just a great actor.”  
  
    “A great actor and you’re playing Elvis in Vegas instead of making it big in L.A.?”   
  
    “Wasn’t my scene.” Dareth cringed. “Also got kicked out.”   
  
    “How?”  
  
    He kept up his laughter. “Uh, punched out my director. Caught him sexually harassing one of the stagehands.”   
  
    “And Vegas is better?”  
  
    “In Vegas I don’t get fired for punching assholes in the crowd because it just gets us more tips.”   
  
    The man actually laughed this time, though it was obvious he was trying to hide it.   
  
    Dareth took it as a victory.   
  
    “Ronin.”   
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “You can call me Ronin.”   
  
    Dareth turned his head to smile. “Nice to meet you Ronin, name’s Dareth. Can I ask why you’re in my car if you’re not trying to steal it?”  
  
    Ronin sniffed, pressing back even farther. “Hiding.”   
  
    Hiding? From who? Dareth glanced in the rest of his mirrors and at the sidewalk. There wasn’t anyone around that he could see.  
  
    “They might be gone by now.” Ronin must have hit the bottom of the box. “I’ve been in here for two hours.”   
  
    “Huh?” Dareth spun around so fast he almost flung the rest of his fries out of the bag. “Two hours?   
  
    “...I might have fallen asleep.” Ronin glanced around the car until he finally put the empty fry container in the cup holder.   
  
    Dareth tried not to laugh. “Yeah, looks like you needed it.”  
  
    Ronin glared. “Oh shut up. You’re the one with smeared eyeliner giving you the panda look.”   
  
    “We ran out of the good stuff.”   
  
    “Sure.” Ronin actually cracked a smile, but it faded fast.   
  
    It went quiet after that. Dareth took the chance to finish off his food, offering the rest of fries to Ronin. The man took them without a word.   
  
    Dareth sipped on his tea as he tried to actually absorb all of this. To be honest it wasn’t the strangest thing he’d run into while living here. You couldn’t stay in Vegas and not expect to witness things no one would believe if you told them.   
  
    The guy was probably dangerous, undoubtably dangerous. That gun was still close by. It wasn’t likely he was hiding from the cops, so who was he hiding from?  
  
    No one Dareth wanted to run into, that was for sure.  
  
    “So,” he crinkled up the empty bag. “Anywhere you’d like me to drop you off?”   
  
    “Are you seriously going to give a lift to someone who broke into your car?”  
  
    Dareth snorted and turned around. “Well I don’t see you getting out, and considering you have the gun I doubt I can kick you out.”   
  
    Ronin glanced at the weapon, but didn’t touch it.   
  
    “Sides, could be worse. One time a guy did point one of those at me while I drove him across town. Then he kicked me out of my own car and made me walk home, can you imagine?” Dareth brushed some loose hair off his forehead. “So I don’t mind taking you to a hotel, or a safe house or... wherever.”  
  
    “Can’t do a hotel, they probably have all their security cameras hacked.”  
  
    Well that didn’t make Dareth feel any more safe.   
  
    “Don’t have a safe house nearby either. Figures this is the city I end up trapped in.” Ronin sank down in the seat, hand still close to the gun.   
  
    “Airport?”  
  
    “Has even more security than hotels.”  
  
    “Uh, just who are you running from?”   
  
    “You’re safer not knowing that.”  
  
    “Right,” Dareth swallowed. He was half tempted to ask if that’s what happened to Ronin’s eye but thought better of it. “Umm, well my apartment complex only has a security camera in the main office.”   
  
    Ronin blinked, then squinted, then glared. “You can’t be suggesting that I crash at your place.”  
  
    “The couch isn’t that uncomfy.”  
  
    “That’s not the fucking point!” Ronin clutched at the air like he wanted to strangle something. “No goddamn, sane... logical... normal person would invite a freaking criminal to sleep in their apartment.”   
  
    Dareth cringed and shrugged. “I mean, you’re right, but... I don’t know. Getting the impression you don’t want to hurt me. Haven’t mugged me yet, and there’s nothing more valuable in my apartment.”  
  
    Ronin crossed his arms. “So? Why bother helping me? I haven’t done you any favors.”   
  
    “You don’t need a reason to be nice.”   
  
    “To a criminal.”  
  
    Dareth studied him up and down. Ronin’s gaze was distant, fixed on the window. His nails dug into his arm.   
  
    “Well, if I’m being honest Ronin, it doesn’t look to me like you enjoy that job too much.”   
  
    Another flinch. Ronin curled up on the seat. “The hell do you know?”  
  
    “I know I look pretty dumb, but I’m good with people.” Dareth started the car. “And most of the people who’ve mugged me, or tried to mug me, are just desperate.” He got his headlights before pulling out of his parking spot. “Now you don’t have to tell me anything, it’s none of my business. All I’m gonna do is drive back to my place. If you want me to drop you off somewhere just let me know. You can just stay in my car too if it makes you feel better.”   
  
    Ronin let out a long sigh. Bit by bit he sat up straight again and put his gun away. “Fine, you win. I’ll borrow the sofa.”  
  
    “Great, now put your seatbelt on.”   
  
. . . . . .  
  
 _“Did you ever figure out where his eye injury was from?”_  
  
 _“Nice try Jay, but even if I have I’m not telling you that. Anyway the ride back to my apartment was pretty quiet...”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    “I didn’t think you lived this far out of the city.” Was the first thing Ronin said in a while as Dareth unlocked his door.   
  
    “What, you think I can afford an apartment in Vegas? You flatter me.” Dareth opened the door. “Or the ones I can afford are even more cramped than this.”   
  
    Honestly, Dareth had gotten used to the size of it by now, though it had taken time since it was nothing like his Uncle’s farmhouse. There were only four rooms, three considering the living room and the kitchen more or less melded together.   
  
    Not that the amount of stuff he had made it feel any bigger. The sofa took up most of the living room, along with two coffee tables, the flatscreen TV, and Rex’s tank next to the window.   
  
    Ronin was looking around, and over his shoulder, but hesitated to move. When he did take a step forward his eyes darted about again, almost trying to peer through the bedroom door.   
  
    “Just us in here.” Dareth finally rubbed under his eyes, seeing the amount of eye liner smeared on his fingers.   
  
    “Sorry for being suspicious about why you’re so friendly.”  
  
    “Fair, but who am I going to turn you into? Do you even have a bounty?”  
  
    “Government rarely issues those, specially not for people they’d rather arrest themselves.”   
  
    “Oooh, aren’t you important.” Dareth snickered. “Look, I’m gonna clean my face and probably crash. I’m beat.”   
  
    “Just like that?”  
  
    He shrugged. “Yeah, guess I should get you a blanket first.” He headed into his room, flipping on the light. “I can loan you one of my pillows too if the ones on the sofa aren’t enough.”   
  
    “You’re... just going to fall asleep? While I’m in your house?”  
  
    “You can’t expect me to stay awake. It’s almost four in the morning.” Dareth got the blanket out of his closet. “And it’s been a long day.”  
  
    “Guess I find it hard to fathom you’d be that relaxed with a stranger in your house.”   
  
    “Ronin,” Dareth handed him the blanket. “I feel like you’re trying to intimidate me, but you haven’t done anything to make me think you’d hurt me. You don’t have a reason to.”   
  
    The man ground his teeth together. “Well, no, but, you don’t have a reason to trust me either.”  
  
    “I don’t.” Dareth shrugged. “And for all I know, all my moonpies will be missing in the morning.”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “Anyway, bathroom is connected to my room so I’ll leave this door open in case you have to use it. I doubt walking quietly is an issue for you, right?”  
  
    Ronin just stared at him, bewilderment and irritation in his eyes even if his expression was tired. Then he growled, stomping back to the living room. “Fine, whatever.”  
  
    “That’s not quietly.”   
  
    “Shut-up.”  
  
    Dareth snickered but headed to the bathroom without another word.   
  
    When he woke up the next day his first thought was, “Hah, I’m still alive.” His second thought was that he needed a shower. His third thought was that someone used his spare toothbrush, but at least it was the spare. His fourth thought while standing under the hot water was that he might not have enough milk for coffee.   
  
    He was still in a sleepy haze as he headed to the kitchen to start some coffee, only to freeze in the doorway.  
  
    Ronin was still here, sleeping on the couch. Somehow Dareth didn’t expect the man to stick around this long, but he must be exhausted, especially based on how he was sleeping. One of his arms dangled over the edge of the sofa. The blanket and one of the pillows sat on the floor.   
  
    Knowing that, Dareth slipped back into his room. Better to walk around in some pants than just a towel.   
  
    He kept his steps as quiet as possible as he went to the kitchen. Sometimes it was hard, considering how old this building actually was, but he managed it. He was grateful his coffee maker was so quiet.   
  
    Unfortunately, the neighbors weren’t.   
  
    Steve–the young man who lived next door–must have been getting back from walking his dog. Dareth got the warning by hearing the creature’s feet clatter on the deck outside. Seconds later it started to bark.   
  
    Ronin–who seemed dead to the world–shot up from the sofa and onto his feet. His gun was out, pointed toward the door.  
  
    “Hey, just the neighbor’s dog.” Dareth called out. “Don’t worry.”   
  
    Ronin snapped his head around, as if he was surprised to see Dareth. He checked the rest of the room before he let out a sigh and put the weapon away.   
  
    “If you’re up, do you want some coffee? Just started the pot.”   
  
    He swore he heard Ronin mutter “weirdo” as he ran a hand through his hair. Not that he got far, it must have knotted up pretty bad while he was sleeping. “What time is it?”  
  
    “Uh,” Dareth checked his phone. “A little after one.”   
  
    “You usually get up this late?”  
  
    “Psh, this is early for me. Unfortunately I have chores and the grocery stores don’t stay open all night. Coffee?”  
  
    “I... sure.” Ronin kept fiddling with his hair, refusing to look at him. “Not up for offering your shower too, are you?”   
  
    “If you can deal with floral shampoo.” Dareth snickered. “Also don’t use the black comb, I use that for dyeing my hair.”   
  
    The man tilted his head. “You dye your hair?”  
  
    “I’m naturally a much lighter brown.” He shrugged.   
  
    Ronin didn’t comment further, already heading to the bedroom.  
  
    “Oh, hang on.”  
  
    He flinched and glanced back. “Yeah?”  
  
    “Uh,” Dareth pointed to his face. “Your eye. Do you need a new gauze or anything?”   
  
    The man shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. “Do you have some?”  
  
    “Hah, I have almost everything these days.” Dareth opened the cupboard next to his fridge. He pulled out a couple of containers, thinking he might need to reorganize it sometime soon. “Here, got a whole box, plus the medical tape that doesn’t rip your eyebrow off.”   
  
    Ronin hesitated but stepped over to grab the items.   
  
    “You uh, want any painkillers?”   
  
    His grip on the box tightened and his brow furrowed, although he didn’t seem to be looking at anything in particular. Then he spun around, taking quick steps to the bedroom.   
  
    “No,” was all he said. A moment later Dareth heard the bathroom door slam.   
  
    Okay then. Sensitive topic. Zero out of ten. Avoid in the future.   
  
    He distracted himself with figuring out what to make for breakfast. He at least had enough eggs, but not much else besides bread.   
  
    Whatever, scrambled eggs and toast would be fine until he could get to the store. He had plenty to make enough for two as well.   
  
   _“You’re too kindhearted sometimes.”_ His uncle’s voice rang in his head. _“Not that it’s bad, you understand, but it might not be a good match for where you’re living.”_   
  
    No, probably wasn’t. Reporting thefts that didn’t involve his car or his license were rarely worth it. Most times Dareth would just give people the cash he had on hand.   
  
    Or in this case, invite them over and make them breakfast apparently.   
  
    It’d make a funny story later.   
  
    Dareth got done with the eggs and was working on the toast when Ronin finally emerged. It’d been long enough he was almost starting to worry. The man’s hair was still damp but pulled up in bun. At least that confirmed the sharp cheek bones.   
  
    “You could have used my shaving equipment you know.” Dareth got him a mug and filled it up, leaving it next to the sugar.   
  
    “I like my stubble.” Ronin kept glaring at him as he stepped over. He snatched up the mug, not even adding anything as he took a sip. “Keeps me from having a baby face like you.”   
  
    “It keeps me looking young.” Dareth taunted back. “Instead of, you know, fifty.”   
  
    Ronin turned away, retreating with his mug. “I’m thirty seven.”   
  
    Dareth couldn’t keep himself from laughing. “What? You’re younger than me?”  
  
    Ronin spun back around. “Huh? How old are you?”  
  
    “I’m thirty nine.”   
  
    “No way. You barely look thirty.”   
  
    “Skin care does wonders.” Dareth grinned.   
  
    “Tch, maybe if you have time for that.”   
  
    He avoided pointing out that Ronin probably had plenty of time. “Like eggs or toast? I’m making enough for the both of us.”   
  
    “I feel like any minute now you’re going to start charging me a bed and breakfast fare.”   
  
    “You know I should,” Dareth went ahead and got down two plates. “But I’m not stupid enough to demand money from the guy with a loaded weapon.”   
  
    Ronin didn’t respond to that. Dareth filled the silence by splitting the eggs between the plates and putting two slices of toast on each. Ronin took his plate and slipped back to the sofa. Normally Dareth would complain about anyone eating in the living room, but well, he wasn’t in a position to argue.   
  
    He checked the news on his phone for a moment, not finding anything of interest. Two coworkers sent him a snapchat that he’d look at later. His mother sent him a couple of links on Facebook as well.   
  
    Dareth glanced at the living room, pulling up the internet to see if there was any info on who Ronin was. Not that just searching the title helped much since it was a general word. He tried to tack on arms dealing, drug dealing, anything else to scrape up information, but there wasn’t a word.  
  
    Not that surprising. There’s no way Ronin was his real name, although it seemed like an odd title to hand out. Why not make it something more general like Daniel?  
  
    Dareth jumped in his seat when he finally noticed Ronin standing at the entrance. So the guy could walk quietly when he wanted to. He had the empty plate in his hand, glancing at the sink.  
  
    “You can just leave it on the counter.” Dareth went back to eating. “And there’s more coffee if you want it.”   
  
    If Ronin said “thanks” it was far too quiet for Dareth to hear. The man kept hesitating before finally walking through the kitchen. Dareth couldn’t tell if he just felt awkward or if he was still afraid of something. With the way his gaze was darting around it had to be paranoia.   
  
    After refilling his mug, Ronin headed out again, but not before dropping something on the table.   
  
    Dareth looked at the roll of bills, blinking. Then he picked it up, thumbing over the corners to count them. “Uh, what’s this?”  
  
    “Bed and breakfast fare.”   
  
    “Dude, I was kidding. You don’t have to give me this.”  
  
    Ronin shrugged. “Don’t like feeling indebted to people.”   
  
    He thought to point out that there was two hundred dollars in here, but there’s no way Ronin didn’t know that. Whatever business he was in must be paying well, even if he didn’t look the part.   
  
    Dareth washed the plates and refilled his mug when he was finished. He looked out to the living room to see Ronin wandering around, although it was less of a casual walk and more of a slow creep. He kept glancing at things on the floor and the wall, sometimes leaning closer to them.  
  
    Like a cat, Dareth thought.   
  
    Eventually the man paused, staring at a photo on the wall. “Who’s the cowboy? Your dad?”   
  
    Dareth looked at the photo for a moment. It was him and his uncle during his first horse riding lesson. “My uncle, technically, but more or less my dad. Glad you can see the resemblance.”   
  
    “What happened to your actual dad?”  
  
    Dareth sipped his coffee. “That’s a bit of a personal question, isn’t it?”  
  
    Ronin flinched and looked away, “Sorry.”   
  
    He chuckled. “I’m just kidding. My parents were pretty eager to pass me off to someone else when I tried to come out at the young age of twelve.”   
  
    His expression shifted, almost frightened. “Huh?”  
  
    “Yeah, when I told my uncle about their behavior he got in a big fight with my mom. That if she wasn’t going to be a decent parent he’d do it for her. In the end she let me stay with him.”   
  
    Ronin stared at the photo again, frowning. “Do you uh, still talk to either of them?”  
  
    Dareth shrugged. “Mom eventually came around, though I never went back to stay with her. We talk from time to time, see her during the holidays. No clue where my dad went.”   
  
    Ronin fidgeted with his mug before one of his hands gripped the front of his shirt. Then he downed the rest of the coffee, clearing his throat. “You’re weirdly chatty about it.”  
  
    “You’re the one asking.” Dareth rolled his eyes.  
  
    “You don’t have to answer.”  
  
    “Yeah, well, unlike you I don’t like living a life of secrets.” He took a long sip of his own coffee. “My uncle’s great, I like talking about him. You know he owns this huge plot of land in Utah. It’s great for camping.”   
  
    Ronin kept rubbing his thumb over the ceramic handle. “Utah huh? I would have guessed Texas.”  
  
    “Hah, hilarious. It’s the cowboy hat, isn’t it?”   
  
    “I was going to say it was the horse.” Ronin leaned closer to the picture. “Also I see what you mean about your hair now. If it weren’t for your face I wouldn’t have recognized you.”   
  
    Dareth just snorted and finished off his coffee. He left the mug by the sink and stretched. He glanced at his phone to adding a couple of things to his shopping list.   
  
    “Well, it’s been fun, but I have to go shopping.” He gave him a wave.   
  
    “Didn’t you just wake up?”   
  
    “Day goes quick.” He shrugged and shut his bedroom door. He returned to the bathroom first to check on his hair, but froze when he turned the lights on. He could already see the blood stained tissues in the trash can and some of it still in the sink.   
  
    Dareth glanced in the direction of the living room. That eye injury wasn’t that fresh was it? He didn’t see any other injury on Ronin, unless it was hidden.  
  
    He was half tempted to check through the other supplies he kept in the bathroom to figure out what was missing, but left it alone. He just turned on the sink to wash the rest of it away.   
  
    No doubt by the time he got back from his errands the man would be gone anyway.   
  
. . . . . .  
  
 _“Your uncle still live in Utah?”_  
  
 _“Yup, had to hire some help but they’re good people. He likes having them around.”_  
  
 _“Hang on.”_  
  
 _“Yes Nya?”_  
  
 _“I mean, that’s obviously not the end of it. Ronin must have run into you again at some point.”_  
  
 _“Well, you could say that...”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth sighed. Doing his laundry had taken much longer than he anticipated. It was probably a good thing he decided to do grocery shopping second or half his stuff would have gone bad by now. Damn summer heat.   
  
    It’d be over with soon though. He just had to get the rest of his groceries and his laundry bag and then he could settle in and watch a movie or something. Maybe one of the channels would play something decent at this hour.   
  
    Dareth unlocked the door to his apartment, cursing himself for yawning as he opened it. Driving around this city always wore him out for some reason. Maybe he should start thinking about how to make a living when Vegas wrung itself dry. Maybe he could try for a job in–  
  
    Something grabbed his arm and wrenched him to the side. Dareth screamed, losing his grip on his bags. His wrist was jerked behind his back and he felt something sharp on his neck.   
  
    Dareth couldn’t turn his head far enough to see who it was, but as quick as it happened the attacker let go.  
  
    “Oh, it’s just you.”  
  
    As soon as he was free he spun around to look at Ronin. He was distracted for a brief second by his hair. He must have let it down to dry at some point. It looked surprisingly soft.  
  
    But that thought was quickly forgotten as he glared. “Of course it’s me. Who the hell else would it be?”  
  
    Ronin shrugged. “You want a list?”  
  
    “Fine, let me narrow the question. Who else would it be who has a key to the apartment?”  
  
    The confidence left his face. He twirled the knife in his hand and cringed. “Um...”   
  
    “Right,” Dareth picked up the bags he dropped. “What are you still doing here?”   
  
    “You took my stuff.”  
  
    He flinched and glanced back. “What? No I didn’t. Unless you mean that money which I left in my room.”  
  
    Ronin shook his head. Wait, where did the knife go? When did he put that away? “I uh, forgot I left some merchandise in your car.”   
  
    Dareth felt the blood drain from his face. “Huh? What? Tell me it’s something legal.”  
  
    “Of course it’s not.”   
  
    “Right, okay,” he took a deep breath. “Listen, I don’t mind letting you crash here but if you think I won’t turn you in if I get caught with drugs in my car–”  
  
    Ronin snorted. “Please. I quit dealing with drugs years ago. It’s firearms.”   
  
    He narrowed his eyes, tempted to throw his arms open if he wasn’t holding a bottle of milk. “Oh great! That makes it so much better you’re right.”  
  
    “You’re the dumbass who let me stay here.”  
  
    “I let you say here. I didn’t know you were hiding guns in my fucking car.”   
  
    “So, what? You’re fine letting a criminal crash in your apartment but not leave weapons in your car?”  
  
    “Considering those could get me in a ton of trouble if I get caught with them, yes.”  
  
    “And you think getting caught with me wouldn’t?” Ronin snapped.   
  
    Dareth blinked, because he only just realized the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. If the police, government, or whoever the hell Ronin was running from did manage to find him here there’s no way Dareth wouldn’t be stuck in the crossfire.   
  
    Ronin studied his face before glancing away. “You seriously didn’t realize the amount of risks in letting me stick around?”  
  
    “Well what am I supposed to do? Attempt to kick an armed man out onto the street?” Dareth picked up the rest of his bags. “Maybe it is a risk but that’d be much riskier, don’t you think?” He headed to the kitchen, dumping the bags on the table. “And I still don’t have any plans to do that, so if you’re going to loiter around at least do me a favor and stash your things somewhere else.”   
  
    “Trust me, I’d love to get out of your hair.” Ronin pulled out his phone. “But unfortunately there’s still people crawling all over the city looking for me. Until it’s safe to drop this stuff off I’m out of options.”   
  
    “And how long is that going to take?”   
  
    Ronin just shrugged.   
  
    Dareth felt something snap in his brain. Like throwing one too many pebbles at a bull, his uncle used to say.   
  
    “Help me get groceries.” Dareth stomped toward the door.  
  
    “Excuse me?”  
  
    “You,” Dareth grabbed the collar of Ronin’s shirt and tugged him over. “Are not going to free load if you’re hiding out here. So, either you find a new place to hide, or you help me get my stuff from the car while you’re getting your weapons.”   
  
    Ronin broke free of his grip, glaring. “What makes you think I can’t just kill you and take your whole damn apartment?”  
  
    Dareth had considered it, briefly, but he still remembered the way Ronin looked last time he pointed a gun at him. So he stepped forward, crossing his arms.   
  
    “Do it then.”   
  
    Ronin’s intimidating facade cracked, then crumbled. His glare vanished as he leaned back, refusing to look him in the eye.   
  
    It was odd, there was no way Ronin hadn’t killed someone before. No telling why he had a fear of it now.  
  
    Oh well, Dareth would just use it to his advantage.   
  
    “Come on, groceries. And if you see an older guy, don’t talk to him. He lives upstairs and gossips like nothing.”   
  
    “Uh?” Ronin seemed a bit stunned but followed after.   
  
    “We’ll just tell him you’re my freeloading cousin, Rodger.”  
  
    “Hey.”   
  
    Dareth glanced back grinning. “Something wrong, Rodger?”   
  
    “When’s your goddamn shift?”  
  
    “Not till tomorrow. You’re stuck with me all night.” Dareth stuck out his tongue. “Hope you like cooking shows.”  
  
    Ronin’s agonized groan just made Dareth grin wider. It probably was a rough situation he got himself into, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get his kicks out of it.  
  
    Maybe with this tactic he could convince Ronin to leave that much faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dareth has been mugged a lot, partly because the place he works is near a casino so a lot of desperate people who just lost all their money or wound up in debt try and at least snatch some for a bus. 
> 
> Thankfully his car has only been stolen twice and they recovered it the second time around.


	24. 8.3 It Was Meant to be a Joke but You Never Dropped the Punchline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also finished this while waiting on the internet to get fixed asldkfj now to get to work on some mag 7 fic

_“So he just kept staying at your place?”_  
  
_“Yup.”_  
  
_“Uh, for how long?”_  
  
_“That’d be getting ahead of the story...”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth didn’t even get to his coffee before he realized something was up. There were clumps of wires and plastic boxes on the sofa that Ronin kept pulling supplies out of.  
  
    “Ronin?” Dareth tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “What are you doing?”  
  
    “Need more surveillance around here.” The man somehow looked even more exhausted than when Dareth first found him. “Already set cameras up around the apartment complex. Just gotta make a hub to save the video feed.”  
  
    Dareth blinked, finally sipping his coffee. Not enough sugar. “Why?”  
  
    Ronin turned and stared at him. “To make sure no one’s showing up to spy on us, duh.”  
  
    He sighed. Is this what Ronin had been doing last night? Dareth had woken up a few times to someone opening and closing the door. He prayed that it meant Ronin was finally leaving for good.  
  
    So much for that.  
  
    “Ronin, how long to you plan on being here?”  
  
    “As long as I need to.” He went back to his work, plugging a series of wires into a computer chip. “Still isn’t safe.”  
  
    “Uh-huh.” Another sip of coffee. Forgot the sugar again. Dareth finally headed over to the bowl. “How do you know it’s not safe anyway?”  
  
    “My clients are even less willing to get caught than I am.” Something clattered on the wooden floor. “They have reputations and all that. They’d tell me if they could find a safe location nearby.”  
  
    “Right,” Dareth stirred his coffee. Why couldn’t whoever was hunting Ronin down just fuck off already? Dareth wanted to get back to his life. “Where did you even get all that equipment?”  
  
    “There’s a law office just a block away.”  
  
    It took at least five seconds for that sentence to register in Dareth’s brain. He almost choked on his coffee. “You stole it?”  
  
    “Obviously.”  
  
    He felt like he should say something, talk about how that wasn’t right, but he knew that was useless. Ronin already knew all of that.  
  
    “And what, you think they won’t notice?”  
  
    “Course they’ll notice, they just won’t catch me. I’ve stolen from higher security places than that.” Ronin climbed off the sofa, taking his newly built device over to the TV.  
  
    Dareth didn’t bother complaining. He needed to eat something. He already slept in too late and he had to get ready for work. Whatever happened to his TV would happen to his TV.  
  
    “You not sleep well?” Ronin asked before Dareth could make it to his room.  
  
    He narrowed his eyes at the thief. “Not with you clattering around. Besides, why are you asking me that? You look like the Adams family just kicked you out. Did you even sleep at all last night?”  
  
    Ronin kept his focus on the TV. “No. Don’t want to right now.”  
  
    Dareth cursed himself for actually feeling concerned for a half a second. Ronin could do what he wanted.  
  
    “Just don’t rig anyone’s apartments.” He finished his first mug of coffee. “Pretty sure the guy three doors down is just as paranoid as you are and I’m not dealing with drama if he finds something.”  
  
    “Won’t need to unless I find something suspicious.”  
  
    Dareth didn’t answer that. He just went into his room and shut the door.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_“Yeesh, sounds more like you two hated each other.”_  
  
_“Hate’s a strong word, but we weren’t exactly friends.”_  
  
_“So when did that change?”_  
  
_“Just that evening, actually. I managed to get off work early only to get mugged next to my car.”_  
  
_“How many times have you been mugged?”_  
  
_“A lot, don’t worry about it.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    If Dareth thought his headache was bad it only got worse when his apartment door flew open before he could put they key in the lock. Ronin still must not have slept, his eye starting to go red. Why did he look so worried?  
  
    “What happened?” He tugged Dareth into the apartment, glancing around outside before shutting the door. “Did someone corner you?”  
  
    “Huh?” Dareth rubbed the side of his face. The swelling had gotten even worse. “I mean, muggers usually do.”  
  
    Ronin blinked and squinted. “You got mugged?”  
  
    “Yeah, happens a lot, I told you before.” He looked past Ronin at the TV which showed footage of the parking lot. Cool, so Ronin was stalking whoever showed up now.  
  
    Whatever, he needed some ice. Dareth headed to the kitchen to dig out the ice pack.  
  
    “Hang on,” Ronin followed him. “Did you see him? What did he look like?”  
  
    “I dunno, shorter than me? Like a typical guy who came to Vegas and bet all his money on some kind of chance game.” Dareth shrugged and put the ice pack on his face. “He just took sixty bucks, not a big deal.”  
  
    “Not a big–” Ronin’s confusion shifted to anger. “The hell? Do you always just let people steal your shit?”  
  
    Dareth just stared back at him. “What am I going to do? Try and fight him when he has a knife? No thanks.”  
  
    “Why don’t you carry a knife? Or a weapon? Or learn how to fight?”  
  
    “I do, I took judo.”  
  
    “Then why don’t you use it?”  
  
    “It’s sixty bucks, Ronin.” Dareth shoved past him, not even sure why they were having this argument. “It’s not worth a fight and it’s not worth risking my life over. I don’t carry a weapon because I don’t intend to use it. Potentially killing someone over sixty dollars isn’t worth it.”  
  
    Ronin apparently wasn’t finished. He grabbed Dareth’s shoulder, forcing him to turn back around. “Are you really that goddamn stupid? Apparently a guy stole your car once too–”  
  
    “Twice.”  
  
    Ronin sputtered. “Twice? And you didn’t think to carry something with you? Not even to protect yourself? That guy had you at gunpoint. He could have shot you.”  
  
    Dareth rolled his eyes, as if Ronin hadn’t done the same thing. “Well he didn’t, wouldn’t have, I was driving.”  
  
    “He could have just shot you after kicking you out.”  
  
    He shrugged. “Well he didn’t.”  
  
    Ronin gripped the collar of his costume now, baring his teeth. “You have to be fucking with me right now. There’s no goddamn way you live in this city while being that stupid.”  
  
    Dareth slapped his hand away, lowering the ice pack. “I’m not stupid. I know exactly what living in this city is like. I’ve been doing it for eleven years. That’s why I know it’s easier to just give people money. That’s why I know when most people hold you at knife point they’d rather not use it.”  
  
    “And what if they would? You’re not a mindreader. You don’t know everything about people. Why would you take that risk over and over again?”  
  
    Dareth took a deep breath, finally realizing why they were having this argument. “Look, Ronin, I get it.” He put the pack back on the injury. “You’ve spent your whole life looking over your shoulder, not sure who to trust, taking measures so you make sure you stay alive.”  
  
    Ronin scoffed, taking a step back. “I’m pretty sure any normal person would be doing their best to make sure they stay alive.”  
  
    “I think,” Dareth kept his gaze fixed on him. “You’ve spent so much time focused on surviving you’ve simply forgotten about living.”  
  
    He flinched. “They’re the same thing.”  
  
    Dareth shook his head. “I know this city is dangerous. I know every time I go to work and drive home there’s a risk of someone attacking me. But I don’t want to go anywhere else. I like my job. I like these people.” He shrugged again. “And I know you don’t get it, it’s fine. But please stop calling me stupid.”  
  
    Ronin’s expression almost mirrored the same one he had when Dareth first found him in the car. Lost, confused, scared, eye fixed on the floor.  
  
   _“You’re good at figuring things out about people.”_ His uncle’s voice popped up again. _“But you know, sometimes it’s better for them to tell you themselves.”_  
  
    Dareth was pretty sure he already knew a lot more about Ronin than Ronin realized. The guy probably hated his job, never liked it, did it because he had to. Whatever caused that eye injury drove him away from it. He was hesitating to find a way to do his work for reasons other than the risk involved.  
  
    But of course, that was all a guess.  
  
    “Look,” Dareth cringed from his headache. “I’m going to get out of my uniform and grab a snack. You want to watch a movie or something?”  
  
    Ronin blinked and looked up. “Huh?”  
  
    “I’m not sleeping until some of this pain goes down, and you get way too into cooking shows.”  
  
    “I do not.”  
  
    “You made the neighbors complain because you shouted at that one guy for how he cooked that chicken.”  
  
    “You don’t bake chicken with no seasoning.”  
  
    Dareth smiled and shook his head. “Whatever, we can watch something. Something besides some creepy live feed of my parking lot.”  
  
    The man flinched again and scrambled over to the TV. “Sorry, I was just testing it out.”  
  
    “Wow, you actually apologized. I’m stunned.”  
  
    “I can take it back.”  
  
    Dareth didn’t challenge that. “I’ll be right back. Find a movie.”  
  
    He thought his headache had gotten better, but it only got worse again when he got back out. The pain meds couldn’t kick in soon enough while Ronin complained about his taste in movies.  
  
    “Why are there so many westerns? And romances?”  
  
    Dareth held up one. “We could watch a western romance.”  
  
    Ronin snorted, but cracked a smile. “Gay.”  
  
    “Why thank you for noticing.”  
  
    “Why don’t you have any sci-fi?”  
  
    “I have a sci-fi western.”  
  
    “Oh my god.”  
  
    In the end Ronin agreed to try it, although he passed out only ten minutes into it.  
  
    Dareth moved the ice pack to get a better look at him collapsed against the sofa. There really was no telling how long he’d been awake. Of course he was going to pass out to something like this.  
  
    Although Dareth soon felt envious of it. At first he thought it was the explosions keeping him awake so he swapped over to one of the basic channels. Still no luck. The pounding in his head had faded by now. He put the ice pack on the armrest. The swelling had gone down as well.  
  
    He felt exhausted. His eyelids were heavy. Still couldn’t quite fall asleep.  
  
    Ronin suddenly jerked in his sleep and sat up. He looked frightened for a moment, glancing around and gripping the cushion far too tight.  
  
    “Nightmare?” Dareth asked.  
  
    Ronin looked at him and then the TV. He relaxed, although the confusion was still there. “Why are we watching the Dora the Explorer reboot?”  
  
    Dareth shrugged. “It puts me to sleep.”  
  
    “Creeps me out.” Ronin laid back down on the sofa. “Those long pauses are so eerie.”  
  
    “Well it’s either this, some three hour long infomercial, or sitcom reruns that I swear are from the 1970s.”  
  
    “Think I’d prefer the infomercial.”  
  
    Dareth changed the channel without a word. There it was, a 3 AM classic. It took a few minutes for his tired brain to even figure out what the lady was trying to sell. Some sort of dryer that auto folded your clothes afterwards it looked like.  
  
    Ronin snorted. “Staffing bots are way cheaper than these. Why even bother?”  
  
    “Plenty of people still think they’re creepy. Others are paranoid they’re reporting all your information to someone else.”  
  
    He rolled his eyes. “Maybe they should learn some basic programming then.”  
  
    “You ever work with them?”  
  
    Ronin shifted and snatched up his blanket, almost hiding under it. “I’ve smuggled a good number of them before.”  
  
    “Oh,” that thought made Dareth’s heart stutter. He knew staffing bots were just machines, but he’d always been too empathetic. You work with one too many and you end up treating them like any other coworker.  
  
    “They’re way more common now though. Not as much of a market for them.” Ronin peeked his head out to narrow his eyes at the screen. “The hell else is she adding to that laundry?”  
  
    “I think that’s fabric softener.”  
  
    “Who the fuck uses fabric softener in this day and age?”  
  
    Dareth chuckled, lowering the volume a bit. He cleared his throat before using a more feminine voice. “And here you see me dumping all my coloreds in with my whites. This washing machine is obviously so special it can prevent any kind of dye bleeding.”  
  
    Ronin held back a laugh and covered his face again.  
  
    “Of course we’re selling both of these in a set, because whoever’s awake at three in the morning to watch this obviously has the money to spend on it.”  
  
    He failed to hide his laughter this time. “Yeah Dareth, you’re obviously getting one, right?”  
  
    “Of course, I’ll just cram them both next to Rex’s tank.” He pointed at the crowded wall. “They’ll fit right in.”  
  
    Ronin laughed even harder, and Dareth couldn’t keep himself from smiling. Never heard him do that before. It almost sounded rusty, like he hadn’t done it in a long time.  
  
    “Ugh, fuck.” Ronin said when he calmed down. “I’m tired.”  
  
    “Same.”  
  
    “Why aren’t you asleep?”  
  
    “Can’t, for some reason. Maybe getting mugged caused more of an adrenaline rush than I thought.” That’s what he said, but he could tell his vision was getting blurry. No way he’d even make it to the bed. “Why aren’t you?”  
  
    “Don’t want to.” Ronin’s arm dangled off the sofa, drawing patterns in the wood. “I’ll just wake up again.”  
  
    “Nightmares?”  
  
    His nails scrapped against the floor. “I’m not talking about it.”  
  
    “That’s fine, don’t have to. Just look for me when you wake up. Then you’ll know you’re dreaming.”  
  
    “The hell does that even mean?”  
  
    Dareth wasn’t quite sure. He was too tired to think straight. He tried to focus on the lady saying something about energy saving features but by then he blacked out.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_“Okay that’s a little gay.”_  
  
_“Thanks for noticing, Kai.”_  
  
_“So, what, you two were cool after that?”_  
  
_“Well, we argued less. Late night TV started to become a thing too. One night I tried skipping since Ronin was already asleep but...”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    A loud thump is what woke Dareth up. He passed it off as one of his neighbors, because who knew what they did during this hour.  
  
    The scream, however, had him jumping out of bed.  
  
    He dashed into the living room to see Ronin pressed against the couch. The man was staring at the wall, hyperventilating.  
  
    Dareth couldn’t fathom what he was looking at, but it didn’t matter.  
  
    “Ronin?” He called out as he moved into the man’s field of vision. Ronin didn’t seem to notice him, still staring into space, trying to back away from something.  
      
    “Ronin?”  
  
    He flinched, his hand covering his injured eye before curling up on the sofa.  
  
    “Ronin!”  
  
    Dareth ran the risk of grabbing his wrist. Ronin screamed again, attempting to punch him. Dareth caught it with his other hand, refusing to let go. “Ronin! It’s me. It’s Dareth.”  
  
    Ronin blinked, his gaze coming back into focus. He glanced at Dareth before looking around the rest of the room.  
  
    Dareth loosened his grip. “Breathe, just breathe. No one here but us.”  
  
    He blinked a few more times before following that advice. He pulled his hands back, using them to hide his face. Bit by bit his body stopped shaking as everything evened out.  
  
    “Better?” He kept his hands up just in case. “It was just a nightmare.”  
  
    “No it wasn’t.” Ronin mumbled.  
  
    “Yes it was.”  
  
    Ronin shot him a glare as he pointed to the gauze on his face. “No it’s not. This isn’t just a nightmare.” The anger fled his face as he collapsed against the couch. “It’s real, and it’s all my fault.”  
  
    Ah, so it was that kind of dream. Dareth looked around for a moment, not really knowing what to say. Common phrases like “It’ll be okay,” “You’re safe now,” and “It’s in the past,” seemed trite and meaningless.  
  
    “You want some water?” He suggested. “Or coffee? An ice cream sandwich?”  
  
    At least that got Ronin to smile for a second. “You’re such an idiot.”  
  
    “Thanks, but that doesn’t answer my question.”  
  
    “Why not something stronger?”  
  
    “Yeah you’re not getting yourself piss drunk on my sofa after a bad dream.” Dareth stood up. “I’ve also got chamomile.”  
  
    Ronin actually seemed to consider that. “Got lemon?”  
  
    “I have lemon juice.”  
  
    “Close enough.” He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
    Dareth kept a careful eye on him as he moved to the kitchen to start the kettle. It had been a while since he use it so he gave it a thorough rinse. Sometimes he used the tea to help him sleep, but even with what was happening now he hadn’t had that issue in a while.  
  
    Good thing he still had some around.  
  
    The sound of the TV had him glancing back after turning the stove on. Ronin kept hopping through channels, clearly finding nothing of interest until he looped back to Dora the Explorer.  
      
    He groaned and flopped onto the couch.  
  
    “Oh, come on. We can always use Spanish lessons.”  
  
    Ronin snorted. “[I already speak Spanish].”  
  
    Dareth smiled. “[So do I].”  
  
    The man looked back, almost surprised. “Fluently?”  
  
    “Eh, I wouldn’t call myself an expert, but I know enough to converse.”  
  
    “Damn, have to insult you in German then.”  
  
    Dareth laughed. “Aw, I should have pretended I didn’t, huh?” He heard the water in the kettle start to hiss, although he was easily distracted by Dora asking where the five squares were on screen.  
  
    “Why don’t you try looking around, you dumb bitch.”  
  
    He snorted. “Ronin, it’s a kids show.”  
  
    “I don’t know much about kids but there’s no way they’re this stupid.” He gestured at the screen before slumping back. “There’s not even any good infomercials on.”  
  
    “Then try a movie.”  
  
    Ronin muttered something but made no aim to change the channel. Maybe in some way the repetitive songs were keeping him grounded. Dareth didn’t know, and he wouldn’t ask.  
  
    He went back to the tea, putting the tea bag and the lemon juice in a mug before the kettle went off. The smell of it when he added the water already reminded him of how tired he was. He took a deep breath and sighed before heading out to the living room.  
  
    Ronin was spacing out, almost jumping when Dareth held out the mug.  
  
    “Here,” he said.  
  
    Ronin opened and closed his mouth before he took it. He shook the tea bag around a couple of times before muttering out a “thank you.”  
  
    “De nada.” Dareth grinned before he broke into a yawn. “Alright, back to sleep. I guess I’ll see you–”  
  
    “Um.”  
  
    He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at Ronin. “Yeah?”  
  
    The man studied him before he shook his head. “Nothing, nevermind. Go to sleep.”  
  
    Dareth hummed and leaned forward. “What is it?”  
  
    “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”  
  
    “Against my better judgement, Ronin, I am worried about you. If you don’t think you’re good I’m not going to sleep. What is it?”  
  
    The man kept leaning away, like he was backed into a corner. “Was... going to ask if you could stay out here for a bit, but you should go to bed.”  
  
    Dareth didn’t hesitate to flop onto the sofa, stealing half the blanket. “Think Swiper will manage to steal her shit this time?”  
  
    Ronin stared at him for a moment before looking at the TV again. “Maybe if we don’t alert her, he’ll get away with it.”  
  
    “You know, he kind of reminds me of you.”  
  
    “Shut-up, he does not.”  
  
    “Shifty looking, steals things, all you need is a mask.” He looked over at Ronin. “Although the dark circles are a start.”  
  
    “I changed my mind, go back to bed.”  
  
    Dareth laughed and bumped their shoulders together. Ronin was still pouting, but made no move to pull away.  
  
    There was no telling what he’d dreamed about. Dareth wouldn’t ask. He just hoped this would keep him from waking them both up at six in the morning.  
  
    Yeah, that was the reason he was doing this.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_“That’s gayer.”_  
  
_“Shut-up, Kai.”_  
  
_“Did you really compare him to Swiper?”_  
  
_“Oh, I still do when I catch him stealing my snack cakes at two in the morning.”_  
  
_“How long was he there by that point?”_  
  
_“Almost a month.”_  
  
_“And you didn’t kick him out?”_  
  
_“...To be honest by that point I didn’t want to.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    “Hey Ronin,” Dareth chimed as he knocked open the door with his hip. He’d just gotten back from grocery shopping, all the bags hanging off one arm. “Guess who won the lottery.”  
  
    Ronin’s head snapped over to look at him. The man was sitting criss-cross on the sofa with a laptop. “Huh? You what?”  
  
    Dareth waved the ticket around. Ronin remained suspicious as he stood up and walked over to inspect it.  
  
    “Dareth... you won ten dollars.”  
  
    “That counts.” He couldn’t keep himself from chuckling.  
  
    Ronin rolled his eyes but didn’t hide his smile. “Right, whatever. Gotta praise the small things, I guess.”  
  
    “Also,” with his hand now free he wiggled one of the items out of the bags. “Check out what else I got.”  
  
    Ronin stared for a while, glancing between it and Dareth. “Modelo? Is that why you were asking me about my favorite beer?”  
  
    “Well I was more just asking and got lucky.” Dareth headed into the kitchen.  
  
    “Dareth, you’re too honest and you suck at lying.”  
  
    He tried not to sound annoyed as he set the bags on the counter. “Okay fine, that’s why I asked. But you’re the one who’s been griping about wanting alcohol and you’re not allowed to have the whisky my uncle makes.”  
  
    “I’ll convince you one day.”  
  
    “Nope,” Dareth said as he got to work putting everything away. “You want me to put it in the fridge?”  
  
    “Maybe just two of them.”  
  
    He stored the food in the fridge and the cupboards, leaving his shampoo out to store later. He glanced back in the living room. Ronin was on the laptop again, fingers tapping away at the keys.  
  
    Dareth made his way back in, leaning over the sofa. “Watcha doing?”  
  
    “Now that I finally have the equipment I’m trying to figure out how safe it is out there myself.”  
  
    Dareth frowned as he looked at the laptop and the cables connected to it. “Do I want to ask where you got this?”  
  
    Ronin didn’t look up as he kept typing. “Lady on the first floor has boxes full of old computer stuff.”  
  
    “So you stole it.”  
  
    “She wasn’t using them.”  
  
    Dareth sighed but didn’t argue. He tried to figure out what he was looking at, but all he could see was walls of code. Ronin clearly didn’t have any trouble navigating it, jumping from one window to another.  
  
    “So what exactly are you doing?”  
  
    “Hacking street cameras. The people after me have no reason to hide, so I can run a trace to see how often they pop up.”  
  
    “You can do all that from that old laptop?”  
  
    “She runs fine.” Ronin argued.  
  
    Dareth leaned against his hand, watching for a few more moments. “Is there anything you can’t do?”  
  
    “I can’t make a decent meringue to safe my life.”  
  
    Dareth laughed. “What? You can cook anything else just fine though?”  
  
    “Hey,” Ronin finally looked at him. “If I’m going to live on the road I was damn well going to learn how to cook. Those dumbasses who eat out all the time are just wasting money.”  
  
    “Tch, and here I am making breakfast every morning.”  
  
    “I don’t ask you to make breakfast.”  
  
    “Well I don’t hear you offering.” Dareth leaned closer, his elbow brushing against Ronin’s shoulder.  
  
    Ronin grinned at him, clearly proud of whatever his response was going to be.  
  
    But he didn’t get to use it. There was a knock on the door, and Dareth already knew it was none of his neighbors. It sounded nothing like them.  
  
    He headed over to answer it only for Ronin to grab his arm. The man quietly put the laptop on the sofa before reaching for the TV remote. He turned it on and swapped the input to the camera system he’d built in.  
  
    There were two people outside of the door, both looking fairly serious based on their suits.  
  
    That probably wasn’t good.  
  
    Ronin’s grip on his arm went tight, almost too tight. His eyes were darting around, clearly looking for an escape.  
  
    “Ronin, relax.” Dareth kept his voice low, knowing how thin the walls could be. “Cut the TV and take the laptop to my room. Just hide in there until they’re gone.”  
  
    The man glared at him. “You’re going to answer it?”  
  
    “If I ignore it they might take the chance to come in and search the place. Don’t worry, I’m a great actor.”  
  
    “You couldn’t even lie to me about why you bought some beer.”  
  
    “Because I don’t want to lie to you. I went to drama school.” He tugged Ronin up. “Now hurry up.”  
  
    Ronin kept staring at him. The man was clearly having doubts but finally cut the TV off. He ripped the cords out of the laptop and darted to the bedroom without a sound.  
  
    As soon as he was out of sight Dareth took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair before answering the door.  
  
    “Oh,” he sounded surprised. “You’re certainly not Brian. What can I do for you gentlemen?”  
  
    Both men had almost no expression on their faces. One looked more intimidating than the other though, if only because of his stubble and lack of glasses.  
  
    “Sorry to bother sir,” the one with glasses nudged them up as he pulled a badge out of his pocket. “I’m agent Simon. This is agent Tommy. We wanted to ask you a couple of questions.”  
  
    The CIA? Yeah that was comforting. “Uh? Listen if someone in the complex is selling drugs again I want nothing to do with it.”  
  
    Simon shook his head. “No sir. We’re searching for someone.” He put the  badge away and pulled out a photo. Ronin’s face was easy to recognize, although it took Dareth a moment. Almost odd to see him with both eyes.  
  
    “Doesn’t look familiar.” Dareth frowned.  
  
    “We have reason to believe you’ve come in contact with him.”  
  
    “Huh?” He glanced back up. “When? Look if it was at the grocery store I don’t pay a lot of attention.”  
  
    “He was in your car.” Tommy cut in.  
  
    Dareth kept up his bewildered facade. “Sorry, what?”  
  
    The man held out a tablet, showing a video clip from a security camera. There it was, the evening they met, and Ronin clearly slipping into his car. Did he really climb in from the trunk?  
  
    “This is your car, correct?” Simon nudged his glasses again. “It’s registered under your name.”  
  
    “Hang on, let me see the date.” Dareth leaned closer to the numbers on the camera. He watched the time lapse until the point he himself finally showed up. “Well damn, you certainly never see him climb out.”  
  
    “That is why we believe you met him. Did he demand a ride from you?”  
  
    “Uh, see that’s the thing.” Dareth rubbed his neck. “No one was in my car.”  
  
    Both men squinted at him.  
  
    “Are you certain?” Tommy said.  
  
    “Yeah, or at least I never noticed a guy. I just sat and ate for a bit then drove back to my apartment. I guess he could have been sleeping in my trunk?” He shrugged. “You’re free to search it for clues.” Dareth wasn’t sure if that was the best idea. It was possible Ronin had left something behind in there.  
  
    “No,” Simon sighed. “That won’t be necessary. You’re certain you saw nothing? At all?”  
  
    “Not a thing, sorry sir. Wish I could be of more help.” Dareth shivered. “Can’t imagine what kind of character he is if he’s got you guys looking for him.”  
  
    Neither of them men actually answered that, sharing a look.  
  
    “Sorry to bother you.” Simon nudged his glasses one more time. “Have a good evening.”  
  
    “Oh, you too.” Dareth gave them a wave and kept watching them as they wandered off. He didn’t go back inside until he heard their car rev up.  
  
    After that he more or less slammed the door, letting out a long sigh of relief. He prayed they didn’t come back.  
  
    “Ronin?” He kept his voice low just in case. “You can come out... and put the gun away.”  
  
    It took a few seconds, but finally the thief poked his head out, still clutching the laptop close. “Sure they’re gone?”  
  
    “Can check your cameras, but I heard their car.”  
  
    Ronin stared at the door before he darted to the sofa, turning the TV on again. He moved to the cameras over the parking lot, running the playback to confirm the gentlemen getting into their vehicle and leaving.  
  
    “While you’re at it, check the upper floor for my nosy neighbor.” Dareth leaned on the sofa again.  
  
    Ronin did, but the whole area stayed clear for the entire conversation. At least that was a relief. Dareth didn’t want to know what that man would do if he figured out Ronin wasn’t who Dareth said he was.  
  
    Ronin flashed to a few other cameras before he settled it on their door again. He set the remote on the table, eyes fixed on the screen.  
  
    “Why did you do that?”  
  
    Dareth blinked. “Huh?”  
  
    “Why did you even lie?” He was glaring as he finally turned his head. “You could have just turned me in. If those two find out you’re hiding me here–”  
  
    “I’m already hiding you here.”  
  
    “You could have made something up.” Ronin stood. “About me threatening you so I could hide out, and now you’re so happy someone’s here to help. You could have done that easily and gotten off scot-free.”  
  
    Dareth just stared at him. “Why the hell would I have done that?”  
  
    Ronin’s face seemed to phase through four intense emotions. Rage, frustration, confusion, and finally acceptance. “I swear you’re so stupid sometimes.”  
  
    He shook his head and turned away. “You’re welcome.”  
  
    “No,” Ronin followed him. “Give me a reason. Why the hell did you do that? What the hell are you protecting me for?”  
  
    “I told you before I don’t need a reason to be nice.”  
  
    “This isn’t just being nice at this point, Dareth, it’s foolish.”  
  
    He sighed and spun to face Ronin, crossing his arms. “You aren’t going to like my reason.”  
  
    Ronin mimicked his pose. “I like your lack of reason even less.”  
  
    “Fine,” Dareth spat. “I’m helping you because you need it.”  
  
    He blinked. “That makes even less sense. Just because I need somewhere to hide doesn’t mean you have to do it.”  
  
    “You misunderstand, Ronin, you need a lot more than a place to hide.”  
  
    That finally threw him, his anger fleeing his expression. “Huh?”  
  
    Dareth sighed. “Look, it’s none of my business, so I never bring it up. But you hate your job, don’t you?”  
  
    “Well, hate’s a strong word.” Ronin was already taking a step back.  
  
    “Maybe so, but you don’t enjoy it. You keep avoiding it while saying it’s because it’s unsafe but you’ve probably worked in less safe conditions. You could have stolen my car off the bat, stolen my apartment. I’m pretty sure you’ve done those things before based on how skilled you are, but for some reason you don’t want to anymore.”  
  
    Ronin flinched, moving even father away. “I mean... what kind of person would... want to...” His gaze went distant before he blinked and shook his head.  
  
    “I’ll take a guess that something happened, and I’m not going to ask what it was.” Dareth glanced at the gauze. “But if you want to use this place to get away from your past, I don’t mind. And I’m not about to ruin it for you either.”  
  
    Ronin scoffed. By now he was up against the wall, still not looking at him. “Don’t talk like any of this is going to fix anything. I can’t run from my past Dareth. I can’t run from this job either, not forever. Employers are going to come looking for me, and you’re just going to be in more danger.”  
  
    “Well,” Dareth smirked. “If you’re worried about me, you can leave. But you’ll always be welcome to come back.”  
  
    Ronin’s gaze snapped over to him, his cheeks actually going pink. “I never said I was worried about you.”  
  
    “Then why do you care if I’m in danger or not?”  
  
    “Wh–I’m just returning the favor.” Ronin shouted. “Obviously.”  
  
    “Right, of course. My mistake.” Dareth didn’t press the issue but couldn’t stop grinning. “My offer still stands, though. I mean, maybe you don’t but I’d like to think we’re friends at this point. Kind of nice to have someone else around for a change.” He paused. “Even if you do use way too much toothpaste.”  
  
    “I do not.”  
  
    “Those tubes empty way too fast for you to only be using a pea drop. What, are you worried you’ll have bad breath?”  
  
    “You can’t clean teeth with only that much toothpaste.” Ronin snapped.  
  
    “Well don’t worry anymore. I bought you your own tube.”  
  
    His cheeks went darker. “What? Is there anything you didn’t buy me at the store?”  
  
    “A sleeping bag, because there is nowhere to put it in here.” Dareth sighed. “Maybe I should look into getting one of those fold out sofas.”  
  
    “I’m not moving in here.” Ronin went over to the sofa and snatched up his laptop.  
  
    “Uh, you already have.”  
  
    “I have not, this is just temporary.” The thief headed over to his bedroom. “Soon as this job is done I’m out of here.” He slammed the door shut.  
  
    Dareth stared at it for a moment, unimpressed, until he realized what Ronin just did.  
  
    “The hell? That’s my bedroom you jackass. You can’t hide in there.”  
  
    All he heard on the other side of the door was Ronin blowing a raspberry at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u think it's getting gay now just you wait
> 
> Also the CIA agents are based on the dudes who work under The Commissioner. His gay sons.


	25. 8.4 You Only Care for Gold but Place it on Me Piece by Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably some typos I missed but sadly I have to get to work on other things, Big Bang fics and short stories and all that
> 
> BUT I figured I'd go ahead and finish this up for you guys so you aren't waiting too long. 
> 
> Don't think I need to tag any warnings? Ronin's kinda drunk in one scene but nothing intense. 
> 
> ALSO someone asked if they could rec this fic and I think I forgot to reply last time but YES. If you want to rec this fic on other websites or do translations I'm more than happy to allow that. As long as there's a source link it's all good. 
> 
> Also also there's some stuff that Dareth is leaving out, but it's p obvious which scenes those are

_“So, what? He just never left?”_  
  
 _“You’re trying to get ahead of the story again.”_  
  
 _“How long is this story?”_  
  
 _“Long. Good thing we have two hours before new years right? To answer your question though, he did leave, sort of. Next day I come back from work and he’s gone.”_  
  
 _“But he came back?”_  
  
 _“Yup, only two days later...”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth drifted out of his sleep to the smell of bacon. For a while he didn’t even question where it was coming from, squinting at his clock. It was only noon? He shoved his pillow over his head, wanting to go back to sleep. It was way too early.  
  
    Then he shot up, staring at the doorway.  
  
    Why the hell did his apartment smell like bacon?   
  
    He jumped out of bed and grabbed his robe that was hanging on the corner post. After tossing it over his shoulders, he ran out to the kitchen, debating if he should have a weapon.   
  
    As soon as he saw the culprit he skidded to a halt. Ronin stood in front of the stove, the counter almost covered in ingredients and food ranging from eggs, flour, sugar, pepper and even chili powder.   
  
    But Dareth didn’t look at them for long. His gaze was fixed on Ronin who was staring back at him. The man must have gotten himself some new clothes, the tank top fitting snuggly around his chest. The gauze had been replaced by an eyepatch, which was more visible with his hair pulled back.  
  
    Dareth wasn’t quite sure why his heart skipped a beat.  
  
    “Ronin?” He spoke up. “What are you doing here?”   
  
    The man glanced to the side before trying to focus on cooking again. “Well you said I could use it as a safehouse.”  
  
    “Yeah, but considering you ran off after we had that talk I figured that was your way of telling me to fuck off.”  
  
    “No.” Ronin raised his voice before he seemed to shrink again. “I... I left so I could finish my job.”   
  
    “Huh?” Dareth blinked. “The weapons?”   
  
    “Yeah.”  
  
    “I thought it still wasn’t safe.”  
  
    “Found a spot, a bit of a drive outside of the city though. Why it took me so long.” He flipped the bacon over in the pan.   
  
    “Then why come back?”   
  
    Ronin shifted, his grip tightening on the pan. “I can leave if you want. Figured I should return the favor at least. You were griping about how I never make breakfast.”   
  
    Dareth looked at everything on the counter again. “Just what the heck are you making? Cracker Barrel’s entire menu?”   
  
    “Bacon, english pancakes, the best scrambled eggs you’ve ever had, figured I’d cut up some fruit too and–”  
  
    “Best scrambled eggs huh?” Dareth smirked as he headed over to the coffee pot. “Quite sure of yourself.”   
  
    “Just wait till you try them.”   
  
    Well Dareth wasn’t about to complain if Ronin was making everything. He got himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. It’d probably be wise to check the news on his phone, but instead he watched Ronin and the muscles on his shoulders.   
  
    “So,” Ronin spoke up as he moved the bacon to a plate. “Do you mind me staying?”   
  
    Dareth blinked. “Huh? I mean, no. I thought you didn’t want to.”   
  
    Ronin sighed. His shoulders dropped. “I didn’t but... you weren’t wrong. I might not be able to hide from my employers forever but I’d like to do it as long as I can. You sure you’re okay with the risk involved?”  
  
    Dareth shrugged. “Life would be boring otherwise.”  
  
    “That’s a pretty foolish way of looking at things.”   
  
    He shrugged again and took a sip of coffee.   
  
    Ronin went back to cooking, whisking the eggs in a bowl before pouring them in the pan. Dareth went back to watching, at least until Ronin glanced back and caught him. He pretended to blink, like he was still waking up, and then pulled out his phone.   
  
    He scanned through his twitter, debating if he should post one. “When a mega cutie is making you breakfast.” He didn’t dare though. No doubt all his coworkers would jump on top of it, demanding answers, or photos. He doubted Ronin would approve of his face being plastered on social media.   
  
     _Shame,_ Dareth thought as his gaze drifted back up.   
  
    Then he shook his head, taking a long sip of coffee. The hell was he thinking? Ronin probably had eight layers of a criminal record. He was by no means boyfriend material.   
  
    Of course, eye candy was eye candy.   
  
    “Will you quit staring at me?”   
  
    Dareth blinked, not even realizing he was. “Sorry, you’re kind of right in my field of vision. I’m just zoning out.” He pretended to pay attention to his phone. “I can wait in the living room if it helps.”   
  
    Ronin sighed. “No, it’s fine.”   
  
    “Need any help?”  
  
    “No,” Ronin’s defenses were back up again as he seemed to block the stove. “I’m making breakfast.”   
  
    Dareth laughed and finally checked the news. “Okay, okay.”   
  
    He sat in silence for a while, sipping coffee and scanning articles. The sounds of the frying pan seemed to make him sleepy and the smell made him sigh.  
  
    “Are those the eggs?” He spoke up.   
  
    “Told you they’re the best.” Ronin smirked. “Just wait till you taste them.”  
  
    “I hope that’s soon because I’m starving.”   
  
    “Too bad, I still have to cook the pancakes.”  
  
    Dareth groaned and flopped against the table. “Can’t I at least have a snack?”  
  
    Ronin glanced at the counter for a moment before tossing Dareth a clementine.   
  
    “Hilarious.” Dareth mumbled but started to peel it anyway.   
  
    It took another ten minutes and one more cup of coffee before Ronin got through everything. Dareth tried to linger over his shoulder, but Ronin swatted him away as he plated everything.   
  
    “So why english pancakes?” Dareth asked as he sat back down.   
  
    “Less dense.” Ronin put the plates on the table. “And I like to roll everything up like a burrito. You want more coffee?”   
  
    Dareth couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he leaned on his hand, staring at Ronin.  
  
    “What?”   
  
    “I mean, maybe I’m still dreaming. Didn’t even think you could be this nice.”   
  
    Ronin glared but his cheeks were going pink again. “I’m returning a favor.”   
  
    “You’ve just got a bunch of soft gooey chocolate under all that hard caramel, huh?”   
  
    His cheeks went darker but he was clearly trying to pretend like he wasn’t effected by it. “You want more coffee or what?”   
  
    Dareth chuckled but decided to leave him alone for now. “Yeah, sure.”   
  
    He tried to be quiet for a while, let the awkward air defuse, but that failed when he made the decision to try the eggs first.  
  
    “Oh my god,” he said as the spices flooded his mouth. “You’re right.”  
  
    Ronin smirked as he put the coffee on the table. “I told you so.”  
  
    “Quit gloating and give me the recipe.”   
  
    “Sure, for twenty bucks.”  
  
    “Cheapskate.” Dareth almost spat out his food with that insult and covered his mouth. That made Ronin laugh, smiling wide enough that it actually reached his eyes.   
  
   _Don’t get used to it._ He could practically hear his uncle warning him. _Optimism is good, but you shouldn’t put all your eggs in one basket._  
  
    Whatever, he could enjoy it one step at a time.  
  
    Starting with some free breakfast.   
  
. . . . . .  
  
 _“Please tell me the next part is you got married and lived happily ever after.”_  
  
 _“Hah! No, oh god no. Even if the next four months were fairly quiet there were still ups and downs.”_  
  
 _“But how long did it take you to ask him out?”_  
  
 _“Technically a week, not that either of us considered it one at the time...”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    “Hey Ronin,” Dareth flopped against the back of the sofa. The thief jumped, almost dropping his laptop on the floor. “It’s my day off.”  
  
    “So?” Ronin already seemed in a sour mood as he tried to get back to work.  
  
    “So, after I go shopping, you and I should go see a movie.”   
  
    He snapped around to glare at him. “No.”  
  
    “Oh come on, why not?” Dareth stood up straight.   
  
    “What makes you think it’s safe for me to be wandering around in public?”  
  
    He rolled his eyes. “You can’t just sit around in the apartment forever.”  
  
    “I don’t. I slip out at night sometimes.”   
  
    “Yeah, to steal more equipment.” Dareth stared at the amount of cables and boxes that sat scattered on the coffee table. The room was becoming more and more Ronin’s. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what the antennas sticking out of his TV did. “What is all this even for?”   
  
    “I’ve been making some fake trails, trying to get my enemies to move their focus off the city. If they don’t think I’m here they’ll monitor it less. I’m already getting results.”  
  
    “Great,” Dareth clapped his hands together. He would have grabbed Ronin’s shoulders but he learned earlier what a bad idea that was. “Then it should be safe enough for you to at least go out for a couple of hours and see a movie.”   
  
    Ronin sighed. “Dareth, that’s a bad idea.”   
  
    “Come on,” he flopped against the sofa once more. “I can even park somewhere where’s there’s no cameras. All you’ll have to deal with is the lobby.”   
  
    “You could just go without me, you know.”   
  
    “Wild concept, Ronin, but maybe I want to hang out with you.”   
  
    Ronin looked at him like he’d just told him the best way to eat peppermints was by downing a glass of orange juice right after.   
  
    “It’s not that unbelievable.”   
  
    He shook his head. “You’re not going to let me say no, are you?”  
  
    “I would but I’ll keep complaining.”  
  
    “Fine,” Ronin groaned. “But you’re not paying for everything.”   
  
    “Great.” He grinned and shot up. “Think about what you want to see. I’ll be back as quick as I can.” He dashed for his keys and wallet before grabbing his shoes. “See you later.”  
  
    “Yeah, yeah.” Ronin waved at him.   
  
    Dareth wasn’t sure why he had such a spring in his step as he headed down the stairs.   
  
. . .  
  
    Ronin was still laughing as they left the theatre. Dareth knew he should be annoyed, but he was far too glad that nothing had gone horribly wrong.  
  
    “I’m sorry, oh my god.” Ronin couldn’t seem to calm down, gripping his shoulder for support. “You screamed so loud I think you gave the guy next to us a stroke.”  
  
    “Well you’re the one who picked a horror movie.” Dareth jabbed him in the side.   
  
    “You said I could pick.” Ronin nudged him back. “Maybe you should have mentioned you couldn’t deal with them.”   
  
    “I can deal with them fine.” Dareth shoved him. “That jump scare was completely unnecessary.”   
  
    “Dareth is a scaredy cat.” Ronin hummed and pushed him.  
  
    “Need I remind you that I get mugged on a bi-weekly basis.”   
  
    It was meant to be a joke. Dareth always thought it was rather funny, but Ronin’s laughter stopped dead.   
  
    “Huh? I thought that hadn’t happened since you got the black eye.”  
  
    “What? No.” Dareth shrugged. “The others just never needed to hurt me. More than happy to throw some bills at them to avoid a confrontation, you know?”   
  
    “How come you never mentioned it?”  
  
    “Aw, Ronin, are you worried about me again?”   
  
    The man flinched and looked away. Dareth didn’t push the issue for a while as they walked back to the car. He kept an eye on their surroundings, although he knew without a doubt Ronin would know if they were being followed.   
  
    “Are you really not worried about it?” Ronin spoke up. “Like, do you never wonder if the next one might try to kill you? Aren’t you worried you might not make it home?”   
  
    Dareth waited for Ronin to look at him before he answered. “Honestly, no. Well, guess I worry about Rex a little bit. But my neighbor knows he can go feed him if he doesn’t see my car for a couple days.”   
  
    “Seriously?”   
  
    He was the one to look away this time, pretending it was to find the car as he fished out his keys. “Don’t know what to tell you, Ronin. Self preservation was never high on my list of priorities for some reason. Guess I also figure I’d rather it be me than someone who doesn’t know how to defend themselves.”   
  
    It sounded like Ronin wanted to say something but he never did. They both climbed into the car without a word. Dareth waited, wondering if Ronin would say what was on his mind, but he never did.  
  
    “Anyway, that plot twist was super predictable.” He said as he drove down the street.   
  
    “Tch, you’re telling me. Maybe if they picked a less creepy look for the sister-in-law I would have been more surprised.”   
  
. . . . . .  
  
  _“Come on, there’s gotta be more. You can’t tell me nothing happens in four months.”_  
  
 _“Sorry, but most of the stuff worth taking time on is stuff Ronin probably wouldn’t want me talking about.”_  
  
• x • x •  
  
    “Ronin isn’t your real name, right?”   
  
    Dareth wasn’t paying much attention to what was on the TV by this point. Whatever the informercial was saying was lost on him as he swirled around what remained of his third beer.  
  
    He didn’t like drinking much, specially not in excess, but when you get home and your friend is already on his way you might as well keep him company.   
  
    “Dunno,” Ronin said, looking inside his bottle like he couldn’t believe it was empty.   
  
    “What does that mean?”  
  
    “Don’t think I have a real name anymore.” He put the bottle on the floor before leaning back against the sofa. Hopefully he wouldn’t try and get another.   
  
    “Huh? You don’t?”   
  
    “Well, Ronin was the code name I used since I started getting into this business. My birth name is... dead.” He crossed his arms and rolled over. “Never want to hear it again. Never bothered to make a new one either so... guess it’s just Ronin.”   
  
    “Huh.” Dareth squinted at the TV. “And here I was worried I kept calling you by something super impersonal.”  
  
    “You can use one of my fake ID names if you like.”   
  
    He managed a smile, finishing off the rest of his beer. “You’ll have to show them to me sometime. I bet the photos are great.”   
  
    “I wore a bowtie in one of them.”   
  
    Dareth laughed at that image. He liked to think Ronin was too, but it was far too quiet to tell. He would have put his bottle down as well, but preferred to pick at the label peel.   
  
    He had a bad habit of being way too cuddly when he was drunk, and Ronin wasn’t fond of contact most of the time.   
  
    He glanced over at Ronin who was still sitting in the same position. He wasn’t falling asleep was he? It wouldn’t be that strange. That amount of alcohol and... what time even was it? Dareth’s phone wasn’t nearby so he could check.   
  
    “When did you get into that business?” He wasn’t sure where the question came from. Not that it hadn’t been stewing around in his mind for weeks.   
  
    He wasn’t sure Ronin was even going to answer it. The man was quiet for a long time. Maybe he really had fallen asleep.  
  
    “Fifteen.” He mumbled. “I was fifteen.”   
  
    Dareth stopped his picking as his stomach dropped. He looked over at Ronin who curled up even tighter.   
  
    “Sorry for asking.” He put the bottle on the table.  
  
    “Nah, it’s kinda funny.” Ronin rolled onto his back again. “Didn’t used to mind talking about it. Used to be bragging rights, you know. I was already that good at fifteen, imagine what I can do now.” He snorted.   
  
    “Is that why you did it?”  
  
    “Did it cause the guy who invited me made it sound like the trip of a lifetime.” He put his palms over his eyes. “Get to do whatever you want, be whoever you want. No more lectures from your parents who think they know what’s best for you. Woohoo, look at me, some kind of badass.” He stuck his arms in the air before they flopped back onto the sofa. “Wonder if my parents even looked for me. Probably better off thinking I’m dead.”   
  
    “Ronin,” Dareth risked putting his hand on his arm. “You don’t have to tell me.”   
  
    “You know you drive me crazy.” Ronin sat up, pointing at him. “Just where did you learn all this fancy talk anyway, huh? You’re always minding your own business, always nice to me for no reason. It pisses me off.”  
  
    “Just how I was raised, Ronin.”   
  
    “Yeah, sure, what’s your sob story huh? Everyone has one.” He reached down for his beer bottle, trying to take a sip only to realize once again that it was empty.   
  
    “There isn’t one. Not much of one anyway. I already told you about my parents handing me off, but that was probably the best thing that happened to me. My uncle did a better job than they ever did.”   
  
    “Why they do that?” Ronin dropped the bottle again. “I mean, were you just like ‘hey mom and dad I’m super gay.’”  
  
    Dareth snorted. “No. I tried to tell them I had a crush on a boy from class.”   
  
    “What, didn’t think they’d react bad?”  
  
    “I didn’t even think about it at the time. Mom was always excited about my other crushes.”   
  
    Ronin blinked, processing for a moment. “So, are you strictly guys?”  
  
    “What, we’re talking about my sexuality now?”   
  
    More processing. He looked down at the sofa cushion, drawing a pattern in the wrinkled leather. “Not if you don’t want to.”  
  
    Hah, he really was learning. “I fooled around a lot if college, if you curious. Girls are great but somehow guys were always...” He put his hand out, palm down. It hovered for a moment before he slowly lifted it up and up. “You know?”   
  
    “Uh... no.”  
  
    “Ronin, if you tell me you’re a virgin I won’t believe you.”  
  
    “Psh, that’s not what I said.” He blew a raspberry. He looked over the back of the sofa, clearly looking for some more beer. “Just never...? Thought about attraction I guess. Not for anything outside of a one night stand. And then you’re usually more concerned about which ones are committed and which ones might just...”   
  
    Ronin fell silent. One arm dangled over the back of the sofa while he gripped the front of his shirt again.   
  
    “Less reason to think about it now.” He mumbled. “Don’t deserve a partner of any kind, not after...” He started shaking. His hand moved up to press against his eyepatch.   
  
    “Hey,” Dareth kept his touch light on his shoulder. “You good? You want some water?”  
  
    “Don’t deserve you either.” Ronin pulled away from his grip and collapsed again, his head resting against the armrest. “Don’t deserve you being nice to me.”  
  
    “Well, good thing life’s not fair then, huh?” Dareth stood. He stretched, tossing the blanket on top of Ronin before gathering up the empty beer bottles. He left them on the table to put in the recycle bin later before grabbing a cup of water. He made sure to use one of the plastic ones just in case.   
  
    “Here.” He put the water on the coffee table in one of the few spots clear of Ronin’s tech. “Try and drink some and get some sleep.”   
  
    “Why don’t you hate me?” Was Ronin’s response to that.   
  
    Dareth thought about answering that before he crouched down so they were at eye level. “Why do you want me to hate you?”   
  
    He hid his face with the blanket. “Cause that’s what I deserve.”   
  
    Dareth glanced at the floor, thinking about what to say. It’s possible Ronin wouldn’t even remember most of it in the morning anyway. “You know my uncle used to tell me that it takes a special kind of strength to admit your mistakes, to own up to them, to try and do better.”  
  
    “I’m not that righteous.”  
  
    “No? You’re clearly ahead of most of the people you work with.”  
  
    “You have no idea, Dareth.” Ronin growled. “You don’t know the kind of shit I’ve done. Drugs, weapons, assassinations, delivery driver.” His voice cracked. “People paid enough money I would do it. I didn’t give it a second thought. For the longest time I didn’t give a damn about who got hurt in the process.”   
  
    Dareth reached out to grab his arm but stopped himself. Ronin couldn’t see him right now and it would only spook him. “Well, you don’t think that way anymore it seems.”  
  
    Ronin didn’t reply.  
  
    “What happened?”   
  
    “I don’t want to talk about it.” His voice was strained, clearly trying to cover up a sob.   
  
    “Yeah, that’s fine. Sorry for asking.” Dareth stood up. “Try and drink some water and get some sleep, okay?”   
  
    His walk to the bedroom was quickly interrupted when Ronin grabbed his wrist. He looked back down to see he’d moved the blanket, though one of his hands was hiding his face.   
  
    “Want me to stay?”  
  
    Ronin managed a nod before trying to hide his face in the sofa.   
  
    Yeah, none of that. Dareth gripped Ronin’s arm and tugged him up as he sat down. He didn’t stop pulling until the man collapsed against his shoulder, although all of his muscles were tense.   
  
    “Uncle also used to tell me it was better to cry and get it out of your system.”   
  
    Ronin tried to scoff. “Like crying ever helps.”  
  
    “Have you tried it?”   
  
    Dareth pretended to focus on the TV, leave Ronin to his own thoughts for a while. It took yet another product demonstration before he finally relaxed. He actually reached out, clinging to Dareth’s arm before hiding his face in his shoulder.   
  
    He still didn’t say anything, or do anything. He kept his gaze fixed on the television and let Ronin sob until both of them fell asleep.   
  
• x • x •  
  
 _“There’s gotta be something you can tell us.”_  
  
 _“Yeah, we want all the sappy details. We have time.”_  
  
 _“Fine, fine. I guess I can think of a few.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth knew Ronin remembered that evening, even if he pretended not to.  
  
    Because it had been a step forward and a step backward at the same time. Ronin became far more emotionally guarded, sometimes going out of his way to avoid answering something as simple as “how was your day?” It annoyed Dareth to no end, but he also refused to press the issue. Ronin wasn’t the kind of guy you could safely back into corner.  
  
    That being said, Dareth quickly learned that Ronin was very touch starved.  
  
    After that evening the man would constantly find excuses to grab or lean on Dareth. Casually sitting on the sofa was a lost cause. Ronin would always lean on him or even use his lap as a pillow. Dareth couldn’t count the amount of times he tried to make himself food only for Ronin to grip his shoulders while he watched.   
  
    Sometimes there was a pause, a moment of hesitation where Ronin would watch him to make sure it was alright. Dareth never pushed him away. Partially because he enjoyed the contact himself, but also because he was afraid if he did Ronin would shut down completely.  
  
    When did he start caring this much? It was getting dangerous.  
  
    Not that he took any measures to stop. He even went out of his way to get Ronin more supplies, a place to put his clothes and store all the extra tech he continued to steal. He also debated on a new sofa, at least a comfier one. Sleeping out there was becoming a regular thing on his part as well and it wasn’t doing his back any favors.   
  
    Ronin still had nightmares from time to time, possibly whenever he slept. It just didn’t feel that often because the man’s insomnia was a force to be reckoned with. Dareth was certain Ronin went three days without sleeping until he was found passed out at the kitchen table. He didn’t wake up when Dareth moved him to his bed, leaving a note before he went to work.  
  
    Ronin didn’t mention it. Dareth didn’t either.   
  
     _You’re getting in too deep._ His Uncle’s voice kept warning in his head. He tried to listen. Tried to pull away. Told himself it wasn’t worth worrying this much. Only to end up looking up recipes for Mexican Hot Chocolate because Ronin mentioned during one of his exhausted ramblings that it was a comfort food.   
  
    Ronin would leave. This wouldn’t last forever, even if they’d fallen into a routine for the past couple of months.   
  
    It didn’t take long for his Uncle to actually warn him either. Dareth tried to call him on a weekly basis, taking it outside as some attempt to keep Ronin from snooping. While the first few times went easy it didn’t last when the neighbors dog showed up after a walk and barked at him.  
  
    “Huh? Are you outside?” His uncle asked.  
  
    “Yeah, it’s a nice day.” Dareth was quick with the excuse. “Gotta love that late summer heat.”  
  
    “Uh huh.” His uncle wasn’t convinced, at all. “Dareth what’s going on?”  
  
    “What makes you think something’s going on?”  
  
    “You almost never talk to me outside, something about a nosy neighbor? That and I can always tell when you’re lying to me.”   
  
    Dareth cringed as he smiled, as if his uncle could see it. “Aha, what? No.”  
  
    The man sighed. “Listen, you’re almost forty and I don’t have a right to dig into your personal life, but please don’t do anything foolish.”   
  
    Dareth ran a hand through his hair. “I promise I’m being careful. With you lecturing me with life advice day after day how can I forget any of it?”  
  
    “Damn straight.”  
  
    “I’m anything but straight, we both know this.”   
  
    That got both of them laughing, so Dareth was able to end the call on a light note. No telling how long he could keep his uncle from the truth. Hopefully just long enough.   
  
    There was a routine after all, Dareth knew how to follow those.   
  
    But he underestimated how spontaneous Ronin could be.   
  
    “Hey Dareth,” the greeting came as soon as he walked into the apartment with the freshly cleaned laundry. Ronin was sitting in the kitchen for once, on his laptop. There was something in a grocery bag on the table. “Think you’d be free next weekend?”  
  
    He blinked, taking the laundry to his bedroom before coming back. “I usually have to work, but I could be free earlier in the day. Why?”   
  
    “There’s an art festival a few towns over, if that’s your thing.”  
  
    Dareth stared at him for a while, hands on his hips. “What, like, you actually want to go out somewhere?”  
  
    Ronin rolled his eye. “Don’t sound too shocked. Even I get bored being stuck in one place for a while.”  
  
    He frowned. “You’re not just dragging me along while you do something illegal, are you?”  
  
    “No,” Ronin snapped. “I just... figured it’d be a safer place to do something than going into the city. It’s a smaller town. People won’t recognize me, probably.”   
  
    Dareth stepped over, leaning on the table. Ronin finally met his gaze.   
  
    “You’re actually inviting me out somewhere.”   
  
    He didn’t know what to make of the expression Ronin was making. Irritation? It was clear his guard was back up. “Dareth if you annoyed me I wouldn’t have stuck around here for two months. Do you want to go or not?”   
  
    Well, if Ronin was offering. “Sure, just make sure I get some decent sleep the night before so I can get up early. And I can’t be late to work.” Speaking of which, he needed to start getting ready. Dareth stretched his back and his shoulders.  
  
    “Don’t forget this when you leave.” Ronin picked up the bag and put it on the edge of the table.  
  
    “Huh?” Dareth could distinguish his tupperware by now. “What is it?”  
  
    “Food. You do at least get a break right?”  
  
    Dareth’s chest fluttered and he quickly snatched the butterfly and shoved it down before it could go anywhere else. “You made me dinner?”  
  
    Ronin grumbled something, clearly just pretending to be occupied with his computer. “I was making myself a sandwich earlier. Figured you could use some too later.”   
  
    The butterfly broke free again, getting lodged in his throat. Dareth swallowed, hoping his heart beat wasn’t as loud as it sounded in his ears. He figured he should crack a joke, poke at Ronin, embarrass him some more.   
  
    Instead his voice came out a little too sincere. “Thanks.” Because he meant it. Because it’d been too long since someone had done something like this for him.   
  
    Ronin’s typing paused. He cleared his throat. “Don’t mention it.”   
  
    So he didn’t. He went to get changed. Perhaps he was a bit too giddy as he snatched the bag off the table before he head out. His joy bubbled over as he more or less sung out, “See you later, Ronin.”   
  
    He was too scared to see the man’s response so he shut the door.   
  
. . . . . .  
  
 _“Oh you had it bad.”_  
  
 _“Like you’re one to talk, Kai. Ronin’s told me.”_  
  
 _“Wh-what? Told you about what?”_  
  
 _“Kai, hush, he’s getting to the good part. Tell me something happened at the art festival.”_  
  
 _“Did you smooch?”_  
  
 _“No! God, if only it had gone that well...”_   
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth didn’t want to mention how helpful going to this festival actually was.   
  
    Getting away from the city for a bit was a good enough start, but the buzz from it felt completely different to how it did on the city street. It was busy and crowded, but not to a point you couldn’t navigate the closed off street in the downtown area.   
  
    The heat wasn’t any less rough out here, but frequent shade, water, and ice cream kept Dareth from going mad. Besides, if this much sun had Ronin putting up his hair, Dareth wasn’t about to complain as he stole a few glances at the sweat on his neck.   
  
    It wasn’t hard to distract himself from it. Dareth had always loved art, and seeing the stuff local artists could put out was always a delight. Painted sashes, knitted hats, water color paintings, wire wrapping, glass figures, and even one lady who made full tapestries.   
  
    “Whoa,” Dareth commented as he studied the rows of fiber. Then he glanced at the price tag. “Whoa.”  
  
    The woman at the stand chuckled. “What, you didn’t think it would be cheap did you?”  
  
    “Ah, no ma’am.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to imply that. They’re absolutely gorgeous.”   
  
    “Why thank you. Just out of your price range?”  
  
    “Yeah,” Dareth cringed. “Shame I didn’t bring more with me. My uncle would love one of these.”  
  
    “Well,” she handed him a card. “If you run into some extra cash, keep me in mind.”   
  
    Dareth grinned, glad to see the amount of social media options. “Will do! Hey Ronin did you–”  
  
    He turned around but Ronin was nowhere in sight. He frowned, glancing around for a bit.   
  
    “Uh oh, lose track of your partner in the crowd?”  
  
    He kept the nervousness off of his face. “Nah, he’s not my partner. But I have lost him it seems. I’ll let you get back to work.” He gave the woman a wave before he darted into the crowd.  
  
    Concern crept up his spine as he kept glancing at all the stands. Where had Ronin gone? He wouldn’t run off for no reason. Dareth found that hard to believe.   
  
    “Hey.”  
  
    Dareth squeaked when he jumped. Ronin was standing behind him, hands in his pockets.   
  
    “Jeez, there you are.” Dareth tried to pretend like he hadn’t been spooked. “Where were you?”  
  
    “Looking around while you were chatting with the tapestry lady. Don’t worry about it.”   
  
    Yeah, that sounded suspicious. Dareth let it go. “Think we should grab one more bite to eat and head out?”  
  
    Ronin frowned. “Is it that late already?”  
  
    “Aw, were you having fun?”   
  
    He glared and turned around. Dareth would just take that as a yes.   
  
    The pair headed back down the street, sticking close to each other. Dareth let their shoulders bump together, ignored the urge to grab Ronin’s hand. This wasn’t a date for crying out loud.   
  
    He still couldn’t keep himself from glancing at Ronin whenever the man would turn his head. His eye color looked so different in the sunlight. That dark brown suddenly glittered like bronze.   
  
    Brown had always been his favorite for a reason.  
  
    Ronin caught him looking. Dareth snapped his gaze straight ahead. He figured by now the man would keep a better eye on him if he was suspicious, but he soon went back to glancing around.  
  
    Right, blind spot. It was probably much harder to survey and area if he could only see out of one eye. But didn’t he say this place was probably safe?   
  
    The smell of sugar and cinnamon distracted him as he spotted that fresh donut stand from earlier. He couldn’t hold back his grin.  
  
    “Hey, how about some of those for the road?” He gestured over to the stall. The line wasn’t terribly long at the moment.   
  
    Ronin glanced at it, but his gaze kept darting back to the path. “Yeah, that’d be good. Grab a dozen of them.” He shuffled ahead. “I’ll meet you by the car.”  
  
    Dareth frowned. “Huh? Where are you going?”  
  
    “Don’t worry about it.”   
  
    Oh yeah, that was comforting. Still, Dareth let him go. No doubt chasing him would be a bad idea. If Ronin had some business to take care of, Dareth would keep out of it.   
  
    Although it left a bad taste in his mouth. Ronin said this trip wasn’t some cover up for an operation. It wouldn’t be hard to believe he was lying, if only to make sure Dareth kept his nose out of things. But Dareth wasn’t that stupid. He knew better.  
  
    Whatever, if Ronin said to meet him by the car he’d meet him by the car.   
  
    The girl running the stand was glad to see him back, even more so when he asked for a dozen. Considering Ronin’s affinity for cinnamon he got six of those, two chocolate and four plain. He nibbled on one of the plain ones as he headed back down the street. No sense in waiting until they got cold, after all.   
  
    He hoped to spot Ronin on the way, but no luck. Didn’t see him in the lot they parked in either. He went ahead and unlocked the car, putting the donuts inside. He’d just wait a few minutes. Ronin probably wouldn’t be much longer.  
  
    But after ten minutes Dareth got worried.   
  
    He told himself to stop. Ronin could take care of himself, he was more than capable. If he went wandering around to look for him they’d probably never find each other. Not like they had each other’s phone numbers.  
  
    He just had to be patient. Ronin wouldn’t ditch him.  
  
    You don’t know that. His mind taunted back. _He’s a criminal. Stop trusting him this much. Your determination to be kind is why you got hurt last time._  
  
    Dareth slammed the door on it after that thought. That wasn’t the reason he got hurt. It wasn’t his fault. His ex was just a jackass and he wasn’t about to let that drag him into some shitty pit of misery.   
  
    Still no sign of Ronin.  
  
    Dareth locked the car as he headed back to the street. If he was going to take care of something without people noticing, where would he go? Main street was fairly big, and the alley ways were few and far behind. Of course they existed, all the shops needing the space to put their garbage, but they didn’t go back that far. Ronin would likely anticipate a commotion and wouldn’t want to alert the public.   
  
    So Dareth turned off Main street, walking farther and farther from the festival. He could be going in the wrong direction, but he slowed his pace between buildings, listening.   
  
    Eventually he got too far. He crossed the street and headed back, keeping up the same pace.  
  
    He stopped when he heard a voice. He pressed against the wall, trying to listen better.   
  
    “I know you aren’t serious, Ronin.” The voice was unfamiliar. “What the hell do you think Pythor’s going to say if you tell him that?”   
  
    “Like I give a damn.” Ronin said. “Apparently all of you need a reminder than I’m not one of his goons, I’m a mercenary for hire. He can’t order me around and neither can you.”  
  
    “I can when I’m holding the gun.”  
  
    Dareth dared to lean around and peek down they alley. Ronin and whoever was cornering him were at the far end of it, against the wall. The assailant had his back turned to the street. Dareth could see the gun in his hand. Ronin didn’t seem concerned but he kept his hands up.   
  
    “Where’s yours anyway? Weird for you to be walking around without one, or did you think this town was safe.”   
  
    “Like I keep track of where all you damn Serpentine live.”   
  
    Dareth didn’t know what that meant, but he now became aware of the snake tattoo on the man’s arm.   
  
    Should he do something? Getting involved was risky, the man was armed. Ronin could probably find a way out of this.  
  
    Right?   
  
    Dareth glanced around the alley for something he could use as a weapon. Most of it was scarce, although he saw a number of old pvc pipes leaning up against the dumpster. Not the sturdiest thing, but Dareth had a pretty mean swing.  
  
    The first risk was sneaking up on him. The second was knocking him out in one hit. If the guy saw his face he was screwed.   
  
    Well, unless they shot him.  
  
    He shivered at that thought. He’d rather it not come to that but... well he’d worry about it _if_ the guy saw him.   
  
    Dareth moved as they kept talking, hoping Ronin spoke loudly enough that neither of them would notice.   
  
    “What are you doing out here anyway? Are you hiding somewhere nearby? Should have known you never actually left Vegas.”  
  
    “Like I’m telling you that.” Ronin spat. “Now piss off.”   
  
    “Hilarious, but no. Even if I let you leave there’s no way we wouldn’t follow you. Pythor’s put quite a reward on locating you.”   
  
    Dareth grabbed the outermost pipe. It wasn’t the biggest one, but it kept him from making any noise. He stayed behind the dumpster, making sure the man wasn’t planning to glance back.   
  
    “Reward huh? Like what? Some kind of promotion so you’re doing slightly less dirty work?”  
  
    “Oh shut your damn mouth. You’re not better than the rest of us, Ronin. We’re just making a living, same as you.”   
  
    Ronin fell silent. Dareth paused his steps and held his breath. The sound in the alley was way too obvious without them talking.   
  
    “That’s not making a living.” Ronin finally spoke up.  
  
    “Sorry?”  
  
    “That’s not making a living, it’s just doing a bunch of dirty work for a bunch of dirty people. I think I’d rather use my skills for myself.”   
  
    “Don’t act like you’ve grown a conscious, Ronin. We’re all familiar with your job history.”  
  
    Just a few more steps. Dareth held his breath as he raised the weapon. Ronin must be able to see him by now, but the man wasn’t glancing in his direction. Possibly for his own good.   
  
    “Debatable if I have or not, life changes you know. I’m mostly just rambling.” Ronin smirked. “You should pay more attention to your surroundings.”   
  
    The man didn’t get to ask. Dareth swung the pipe around and slammed it into the side of his head with a sickening crack. He wasn’t sure if it was his skull or the pipe, didn’t matter. The man hit the ground, the gun clattering against the cement.   
  
    Dareth stood there, frozen for a moment as he watched him. When the man didn’t move he sighed and lowered the weapon.   
  
    Ronin didn’t comment. He snatched up the gun and snapped the clip out. After pocketing it, he tossed the empty weapon up onto the one of the roofs of the building.   
  
    “We need to go.” Ronin grabbed Dareth’s arm and pulled him down the street. He snatched the pipe, jamming it into the dumpster before breaking into a run. Dareth had no trouble keeping up, wasn’t about to complain either. Even with as hard as he hit the man there was no telling when he would come to.   
  
    Ronin stuck to the side roads, staying out of the crowd. His grip slipped down to Dareth’s hand, squeezing tighter as they ignored the crossing sign.   
  
    Dareth managed to get his keys out to unlock the car before they got to it. He was almost amazed Ronin wasn’t demanding to drive. The pair of them hopped in, and while Dareth was in a hurry he did his best not to go screeching down the road when the speed limit in the town was thirty.   
  
    As soon as they reached the highway he sped up, probably glancing in his mirror too often. It’s not as if the guy had been that close behind. It was unlikely he would catch up.   
  
    He let out a sigh of relief and spared a glance at Ronin. The man was curled up on the seat, leaning against the window, more or less glaring at the rear view mirror.   
  
    Dareth looked back at the road. “You okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?”   
  
    Ronin growled before he shouted. “What the hell are you worrying about me for?”  
  
    The outburst was so sudden Dareth pressed on the gas a little too hard and had to ease off. “What kind of question is that? He was pointing a gun at you.”  
  
    “Like I haven’t been dealing with that since I was a teenager.” Ronin spat. “What the hell is wrong with you, Dareth? Why do you have no goddamn sense of self preservation?”  
  
    Ugh, were they really about to have this argument again? Dareth was almost getting dizzy over it at this point. He still couldn’t place if it’s just because the man couldn’t fathom his form of thinking or if a part of him actually cared and refused to admit it.   
  
    Either way, it was pissing him off.  
  
    “Why do you give a shit?” He argued back, gripping the steering wheel. “Why do you care so much if I decide to put my neck on the line?”   
  
    Ronin sputtered. “I don’t.”   
  
    “Right, that’s why you keep yelling at me when I do stuff like this. If you didn’t give a damn, Ronin, why would you even bat at eye at my risky decisions?”   
  
    He scoffed. “Sorry if it shocks me when someone’s stupid enough to creep up on someone who works for a criminal faction.”   
  
    Dareth glared. He only spared the side of a road a glance before he swerved toward it, slamming on the breaks. He snapped his hazard lights on.  
  
    “What the fuck?” Ronin’s hands were pressed against the dash. “Dareth, we need to keep going.”   
  
    “We’re not going anywhere until you stop lying to me and you stop lying to yourself.” Dareth pointed at him. “I’m not stupid, Ronin. I know that guy was armed. I know he could have seen my face and if you think I wasn’t willing to bite the bullet and plant one in his head if he saw me then you’re underestimating me.”  
  
    Ronin froze, his eye wide. He swallowed.   
  
    “I know you don’t understand the way I think and I didn’t ask you to. Helping you is my decision, why does it bother you so much?”   
  
    “I don’t...” Ronin looked away and pressed himself against the window. “It’s just so goddamn foolish.”  
  
    “So? You think I don’t know that already? What’s the real reason it bothers you?”  
  
    “How is that not a reason?”  
  
    “Like you haven’t run into idiots in the past and didn’t care what they did. Why does it bother you?”  
  
    Ronin was clearly agitated, gripping his arms a little too tight, but he still wouldn’t look Dareth in the eye. “Why is this so important?”   
  
    “Because like it or not at this point I’m your friend.” Dareth wasn’t sure if he was admitting that for Ronin’s sake or his own. “And as your friend I’m not going to let you stay ignorant of your own feelings.”  
  
    Ronin groaned at the word. “I didn’t ask for a fucking therapist.”   
  
    “Well I’m not moving this damn car until you talk to me.”   
  
    Ronin glared at him. Dareth glared back. The radio was still playing and the vehicle shook slightly when another car zoomed by on the road.   
  
    Ronin looked away first. “It’s none of your concern.”  
  
    “Nope, not falling for that. Why does me helping you bother you so much?”  
  
    “Just stay out of it, Dareth.”  
  
    “Why does it bother you?”  
  
    “I don’t–”  
  
    “Why?”  
  
    Ronin pressed his palms against his eyes before pointing at him. “Because you don’t deserve to get hurt because of me.”   
  
    Dareth blinked. Ronin sat there in silence for a moment as he realized what he just said. He flopped against the window, arms crossed.   
  
    “There,” Ronin muttered. “I said it. Happy now? Can we go?”  
  
    Dareth let himself relax, but he let go of the steering wheel. “I’m pretty sure you’re not finished.”   
  
    The man growled in frustration but didn’t say anything. Dareth didn’t either. He let the two of them sit in silence, refusing to keep driving. If Ronin wanted to take the time to think about what he was going to say, then he could.   
  
    It took two songs and three ads on the radio for Ronin to speak up, gaze fixed out the window.  
  
    “The last job I did, the last big job, the one where I... got this injury.” He gestured at his eyepatch. “In order to finish the job I had to betray someone. Closest thing I had to a friend in a long time.”  
  
    Dareth frowned.   
  
    “Wasn’t even a question at the time, but afterward...” Ronin ran a hand down his face. “You know you live your life in this business and they tell you, they warn you not to bother getting attached to anyone. In the end it just makes you vulnerable. It just gives your enemies something to use against you. Even when you make friends you have to be ready to drop them.”   
  
    He let out a long breath. “But after I got paid I just... I realized...” His fingers ran through his hair, pulling it out of the ponytail. He snapped the hairband in his fingers. “Fuck!”   
  
    He kicked the dashboard. Dareth jumped.  
  
    “What the hell was it all for, huh? Money? And what good is that? I can’t buy a nice house cause I’m constantly moving around. Can’t buy a nice car cause I’d have to ditch it at some point. Can’t buy nice clothes cause I’d have to ditch those too. What does that leave? Alcohol? Sex? I’d probably be dead by the time I washed away all my damn money on that.” His fist slammed into the side of the door. He kept growling, gaze fixed on nothing.   
  
    His hand ran through his hair again, and Dareth had to remind himself not to get mesmerized by the way it slid through his fingers. “I was out there ruining people’s lives for nothing, killing people for nothing. Some fake sense of self preservation but honestly, my life is probably worth a fraction of theirs.”  
  
    Whoa, okay, slipping into dangerous territory. Dareth shook his head. “You can’t think like that, Ronin.”  
  
    “Can’t I?” The man glared at him now. “I charged headfirst into this business as a teen. I made my damn decision.”  
  
    “You were a kid. You were being manipulated.”  
  
    “It was my decision.” Ronin’s tone hardened. “All those damn innocent people who were unfortunate enough to end up on my hit list didn’t get a choice. Yet here I am, free as a bird while most of them are under the ground. And then there’s you.”  
  
    Dareth blinked. “Me?”  
  
    “Yeah, you, fucking unbelievable. Being nice to me for no reason. Trying to help me for no reason. And for what? What do you gain by risking this much?”   
  
    He frowned. “Uh, nothing.”  
  
    “Exactly!” Ronin threw out his hands. “Nothing, you get jack shit and you keep doing it. People like you... people like you don’t deserve to get hurt. Especially not cause of someone like me.”   
      
    Dareth wasn’t sure what to say to that. Ronin curled up on the seat again, palm over his mouth. It was at least pretty clear he wasn’t going to say anything else without being prompted.   
  
    So he sighed. “You know Ronin, it’s not about what you deserve, and it’s not about your history either.”  
  
    “You have no idea what kind of shit I’ve done.”  
  
    “You’re right, I don’t.” Dareth shrugged. “I don’t know the man who used to deal drugs, or weapons, or would shoot people without a second thought.”  
  
    Ronin flinched.  
  
    “All I know is the person I found in the back of my car who looked so damn scared he was going to puke.”  
  
    “I wasn’t that scared.” Ronin snapped.   
  
    Dareth chuckled. “My point is, I don’t care. If you feel bad about all that shit it means you want to do better, which means a hell of a lot more than your history, make sense?”  
  
    Ronin stared at him for a while. “No, but whatever.” He crossed his arms. “It’s obvious I’m never going to talk you out of this.”   
  
    “Nope,” Dareth grinned. “So next time I help you, just say thanks like a normal person.”   
  
    He almost seemed to mull that over as he reached into his pockets. “Thanks, for knocking that guy out. No telling where we’d be if he’d manage to report to his boss.”  
  
    “Do I want to know who he works for?”  
  
    “No, but I might have to tell you.” There was a clinking of metal as Ronin pulled his hand out of his pocket. It was a gold chain, not very long but fairly thick. A golden pendant dangled at the center of it, a simple star engraved on it.   
  
    Dareth stared at it. “What’s that?”  
  
    Ronin rolled his eyes again. “It’s yours.”  
  
    “Huh?” He gripped the wheel and felt his cheeks going red. “I? What? When did you get that?”  
  
    “Bought it while you were looking at tapestries.” Ronin shook it at him. “To return the favor, and all that.”   
  
    Dareth finally took it. It was heavy in his grip, and he was getting the impression this wasn’t some cheap plated replica. “How much does this cost?”  
  
    “Does it matter?” Ronin huddled back against the window. “Just take it.”   
  
    He stared at it again, still barely believing he was holding it. Eventually he put it on, glancing back down at the pendant.  
  
    “Is the star some kind of Texas joke?”  
  
    Ronin snickered, but kept his face hidden.  
  
    “You’re such a jackass.” Dareth turned off the hazard lights as he put the car back into drive. He glanced up and down the highway before pulling back onto it. “But thanks, and thanks for talking to me.”   
  
    The man’s voice was so quiet when he mumbled, “Thanks for listening.”   
  
    Dareth just kept driving, pretending he hadn’t heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend: "They might as well be married"
> 
> shhh not yet not yet 
> 
> not just yet


	26. 8.5 There's Ups and Downs but Either Way I'm Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuffled some things around so I got this done early lmao
> 
> I'd say there's two more chapters of backstory and then we get back to the kids
> 
> Warnings if you need them!! There's two scenes here that Dareth doesn't tell the kids (marked with the usual x's) The first one involves a drunk Ronin puking in the toilet and the second has stuff about self harm (not the actual action more the after math and discussing it) 
> 
> Otherwise this update is fluffy as shit.

_“So that’s where you got the necklace?”_  
  
 _“Ah, yeah, still wear it all the time.”_  
  
 _“I assume the two of you became closer after this?”_  
  
 _“Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that.”_  
  
 _“They smooched.”_  
  
 _“No! Stop suggesting that Jay.”_  
  
 _“Did you almost smooch?”_  
  
 _“No, I mean, the next couple of months had their highlights but it’s not like there weren’t low points too.”_  
  
 _“Just tell us what you can. I want to hear it all.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    “Come on,” Dareth nudged Ronin from his spot on the sofa. “Let’s go.”  
  
    “Huh?” Ronin stared at him. “Go where?”  
  
    “Grocery shopping, dumbass.”   
  
    That immediately earned him a look of disgust.   
  
    “Don’t look at me like that. You haven’t been out since the art festival, and I get why but uh, you need to get out.”   
  
    Ronin mumbled, opening a new window on his laptop. “How far is it?”  
      
    “The one I go to is about a ten minute drive. Do you want an address?”   
  
    “No.”   
  
    Dareth couldn’t really comprehend what was on the screen. He’s pretty sure the page was in english but it was mostly jargon as Ronin scrolled through it.   
  
    Then the man sighed and shut the laptop. “Alright, fine, let’s go.”   
  
    After pestering Ronin a second time to change because Dareth knew full well he slept in those clothes, they were on their way. Dareth shouldn’t be giddy about it, but he couldn’t remember the last time he went shopping with someone.   
  
    And tagging along with his co-worker, Jared, to the fancy lingerie shop did not count.   
  
    He probably shouldn’t feel this safe either. Ronin had told him about that guy they met at the art festival and who he worked for. There were multiple factions of a smuggling ring after Ronin, among other criminals including pirates. Pythor, the name of the leader it seemed, was rich, powerful, and influential. Even Ronin didn’t know how far his connections reached. The man finding Ronin was a matter of when, not if.   
  
    Ronin said if he got too close, then he’d duck out. Run away. Send the bastard on another goose chase. Said he might try to come back, but not until it was safe.   
  
    So Dareth dragged him to the grocery store, because using the time you had was important.  
  
    His uncle taught him that too.   
  
    “Think we should actually put some effort into dinner this week?” Dareth asked as he scanned over the grocery list. Ronin already looked out of place, fidgeting with his pockets and staring at the shelves like they were going to move. “Ronin? You’ve been in a grocery store, right?”  
  
    “Of course I have don’t be stupid.” The man glared at him. “Just not one this big. Usually stick to the small corner stores, you know? Less... security.”   
  
    Right, of course.   
  
    “But if you want me to cook dinner sometime you could just ask.”  
  
    “Oh, is it that simple?” Dareth tapped him on the nose with his phone. “Seems a bit demanding of me, doesn’t it?”  
  
    “Not like I do much else.” Ronin wouldn’t meet his gaze. “And not like I haven’t done it before.”   
  
    “Yeah, for yourself. I work during evenings.” He tapped his chin with the device this time as they began to walk. “But maybe on one of my days off we should make something fancy. Oh, with a dessert to boot. What’s your opinion on ginger snaps?”  
  
    The man shook his head. “I never should have told you that I like cinnamon.”   
  
    “That doesn’t answer my question.”  
  
    “Yeah, they’re pretty good.”   
  
    “Hah, that’s settled then. What should we do for dinner? How good are you at making tacos?”  
  
    Ronin gave him a look. “Are you asking me that cause I’m Latino?”  
  
    “No, I’m asking because I want tacos. You’re welcome to make your own suggestions.”   
  
    “Tacos and gingersnaps, what a combination.” Ronin shook his head. “But yeah, I can do that.”  
  
    “Great,” Dareth grinned and checked his phone again. “Then you go find what you need for tacos and I’ll meet you in the baking isle.”   
  
    “What?”  
  
    Dareth jumped when Ronin more or less glued himself to his side. “What? What’s wrong?”  
  
    “I can’t just wander around the store by myself.”  
  
    He frowned. “What are you, six? Of course you can.”   
  
    “But what if someone finds out I’m here?” Ronin looked around. “What if they try a surprise attack? What if they go after you?”  
  
    Dareth sighed. Logically he knew this was all unreasonable, but there wasn’t any sense in saying that. Ronin had his reasons for panicking.   
  
    “Okay, okay, no wandering off. You know if you need any veggies? That’s where we’re heading first.”  
  
    The amount that Ronin visibly relaxed was staggering, like every muscle in his body went slack. “Yeah, I know what to grab. Just stay in sight okay?”   
  
    Dareth ignored the temptation to scoff, as if he was some kind of toddler. Instead he just nodded, watching as Ronin slowly slid off to look at the onions. Part of him wondered how much Ronin would panic if he slipped around the corner, but decided not to be mean and test that. The man was out of his element and clearly on edge.   
  
    Well, not completely out of his element. He clearly knew how to pick out veggies, only putting down one or two before putting them in a bag. With the way he looked at them Dareth wondered if the man worked in a kitchen at some point.   
  
    “Hey Dareth, you actually own spices right?” Ronin spoke loud enough to be heard as he studied the tomatoes.   
  
    “Define spices.”   
  
    “Not salt and pepper.”   
  
    “You’ve seen my spice cabinet.”  
  
    “More like lack thereof.” Ronin scoffed. “Unless you’re hiding actual spices somewhere else I’ve been stealing them from your neighbors.”  
  
    “You what?” Dareth tried not to shout. A woman near the peppers gave him a look.   
  
    “We’re buying spices.” Ronin said.   
  
    Whatever, Dareth wasn’t going to argue. He just hoped Ronin didn’t try to toss the entire shelf into the shopping cart.   
  
    The temptation to slip around the corner grew, just to get back at him.  
  
    He didn’t.   
  
. . . • x • x •  
  
    “I knew letting you talk me into buying that tequila was a bad idea.” Dareth sighed. His eyes felt dry and heavy. He hadn’t even look at the clock. His muscles from his neck down to his back ached.   
  
    He still kept a gentle grip on Ronin’s hair as the man puked into the toilet for the third time.  
  
    No telling how much was actually left in his stomach. Dareth should have known better, should have known Ronin wouldn’t just take one shot and stop. By the time he woke up to Ronin stumbling through his room to the bathroom, half the bottle was gone.   
  
    He pegged the man as someone who could hold his liquor, but then again half a bag of mini Snickers probably wasn’t helping.   
  
    “Want me to get some water?” Dareth asked, still holding his hair just in case. Ronin hadn’t looked at him once.   
  
    “Might just throw that up too.” Ronin’s forehead thumped against the edge of the toilet. Dareth was half tempted to make him take a cold shower instead but that wouldn’t help the nausea.   
  
    “Hang on.” Dareth half stood up, reaching as hard as he could for his basket of hair stuff. He didn’t really need hair bands, but kept a small stack of them just in case. Thank goodness for that. He pulled one out, gently tying Ronin’s hair up in a bun. “There, don’t move. I’m going to get some water.”   
  
    The man just groaned in response, the sound echoing in the toilet bowl. Dareth shuffled out to the kitchen, filling a plastic cup. He wondered if he should get Ronin a light snack as well, but water first. When they figured out how his stomach felt they could worry about food.   
  
    He brought the drink back. Ronin was at least sitting up a bit more, wiping his mouth with some toilet paper before dropping it in. There was sweat on his forehead, stray hairs clinging to it.  
  
    “Here.” Dareth held out the glass. “Want me to get some paper towels?”  
  
    “I’m fine.” Ronin insisted. He decided to flush the toilet before taking a sip. The image along with the sound effect might have made Dareth laugh if he wasn’t so tired.   
  
    Too tired to keep standing. He sat down on the bathroom rug, leaning his back against the wall. “Ronin, why did you drink all that tequila?”   
  
    “What’s it matter?” The man mumbled, clearly still under the effect of the alcohol.   
  
    “I don’t exactly enjoy being woken up at this hour to help you puke. Have another nightmare?”  
  
    “Course I did.” Ronin kept drinking the water until the cup was empty. “Every time I close my damn eyes he’s there.”  
  
    Dareth blinked. “Who?”  
  
    Ronin glared at the cup. It looked like he was going to toss it but then just dropped it on the floor. “I’m not talking about it.”  
  
    “Your old partner I’m guessing?”  
  
    Ronin’s head snapped around. “I’m not talking about it!” He must have moved to fast. His gaze became unfocused and he clutched the sides of his head. He slumped against the toilet again. “Stop making me talk about shit. I don’t... I want to just forget it happened.”   
  
    “But you can’t.”   
  
    “Nother shot of tequila might do it.”   
  
    Dareth ran a hand over his face. “That’s not funny, Ronin.”  
  
    “Who said I was joking?”  
  
    He glared this time. “Fine then. If you can actually manage to drag your ass all the way to find that bottle, you can have the rest of it.”  
  
    Ronin stared back at him, as if he was determined to do just that, but then he cringed, turning his face back to the toilet.   
  
    Dareth grabbed the cup and stood up. “I’m getting you some more water.”  
  
    “Why don’t you just go to bed?” Ronin didn’t puke so much as cough.  
  
    “Yeah, I’m not sleeping with you doing that every five minutes. Think you could manage to eat some crackers?”   
  
    For some reason, Ronin’s response to that question was to flip him off despite the fact half his face was still in the toilet. Dareth grit his teeth, ignoring the urge to hurl the cup at him.   
  
    God he was so tired.   
  
    “It’s a yes or no question, Ronin.”   
  
    “Fuck off.” The man tilted his head to the side. “Why can’t you just let me puke my guts out until I die.”   
  
    He ignored the snarky response to that question for the time being. “I would rather you not die.”  
  
    “Of course you would. You’re too nice.” Ronin tried to run his hand through his hair, surprised when he found the bun. “Fuck, fine, bring the box I’ll see what I can manage.”   
  
    Dareth would take that for now, though there was no telling what changed his mind. He just hoped it was enough to get Ronin to settle down so he didn’t pass out at work tomorrow.   
  
• x • x •. . .  
  
    “Wait wait, back up.” Ronin pointed at him with his ice cream spoon. The pair of them had bought some before their stroll through the park due to the early August heat. “Jackson did what?”   
  
    “He just set the guy’s shirt on fire.” Dareth snorted, remembering the night out with his friends that got far out of hand. It was always an in joke in the city that all the Elvis impersonators knew each other, but it sort of happened that way. After all, many of them got hired by the same people, run ins were inevitable. I know a guy who knows a guy sort of thing. Sometimes one of them gets the idea to go get a drink after a late shift and invites his friends who invite their friends, and so on.   
  
    “Did the guy not react?”  
  
    “Oh no, he was screaming, flipping out. The poor waitress panicked and tossed the entire pitcher of icy water on him.” Dareth laughed even harder. He couldn’t feel bad about it. The guy had it coming. Even in this goddamn year people couldn’t keep their bigotry to themselves. “But then he starts getting mad at the waitress right? And Brian, oh my god you should meet Brian, he’s huge. Like somehow he still passes as Elvis but this guy is looming above everyone at 6’4” right?” He tried to raise his hand to emphasis the height difference. “Anyway he hates when people mistreat waitstaff of any kind so he tosses this guy onto the next table.”  
  
    Ronin’s mouth fell open. “And you didn’t get kicked out?”  
  
    “Oh I’m not done.” Dareth snickered. “Table breaks in half right? It wasn’t empty either. Two mugs of beer go flying in the air. The couple there is screaming. Manny is laughing so hard he’s on the ground by now. The douchebag is out cold.”   
  
    “And then you got kicked out.”  
  
    “Nope! Brian offered to buy the couple new drinks. The waitress backed us up. We did have to call an ambulance for the guy though.” Dareth ate a big spoonful of ice cream. “Needless to say after that I was worn out so I went home. Jackson never stops telling that story though.”   
  
    “With the way you guys sound I doubt there’s just one story.” Ronin’s gaze moved down to Dareth’s hands.  
  
    “Yeah,” he waved his spoon around. “Ugh there was the time when–” His story was cut off when he spotted Ronin’s spoon snagging a bit of his chocolate ice cream and putting it in his mouth.  
  
    “Hey,” Dareth held the cup away from him. “You have your own right there.”   
  
    Ronin glared at him. “I wanted to try their chocolate, sue me.”   
  
    He had the idea to return the favor, but black cherry wasn’t high on his list of ice cream flavors. So he got another one while studying Ronin’s smug expression. He dipped his finger into some of the melted dessert before smearing it on Ronin’s nose.   
  
    The man jumped and stumbled back, clearly trying to figure out what happened before he glare. “Hey, what the hell?” He tried to wipe it off, only smearing it on his hand.   
  
    Dareth snickered. “Sue me.”   
  
    He expected Ronin to give him a shove, return the favor, or even steal more ice cream. He did not expect the man to flick his spoon out of his own cup, flinging some of the frozen dairy right at his face.   
  
    He felt it hit his cheek, the substance melted enough to splatter. Dareth flinched, blinked, and then glared.  
  
    “Oh it’s on now.”   
  
    Dareth put more ice cream on his fingers but Ronin took off down the path. He gave chase, course, but it was hard to keep up. Ronin was fast, despite the fact he was clutching is ice cream to his chest like a kid.   
  
    But Dareth was determined, keeping up his pace. Ronin wouldn’t get away that easily.  
  
    The pair rushed past a young man walking his dog. The creature gave a sharp bark which must have startled Ronin because the man suddenly stopped and turned.  
  
    He was too close for Dareth to slow down. He crashed into him. Dareth felt what remained of Ronin’s ice cream cling to the front of his shirt as his own cup went hurtling forward into the grass.  
  
    Both of them hit the ground, thankfully not the cement path. Ronin groaned and Dareth took a second to catch his breath. Everything was spinning.   
  
    He pushed himself up, making sure he wasn’t sitting on Ronin. The other man didn’t seem to be injured, although ice cream still stained his shirt.  
  
    Dareth prayed he wasn’t mad. “You okay?”  
  
    Ronin sat up, glancing down the path. The dog from earlier was still yipping but was much farther as its owner tugged it along. His gaze moved back to Dareth and then down to the giant stain of pink and red that was smeared on his “I wanna be a cowboy, baby” t-shirt.  
  
    The man snorted, then threw his head back when he laughed. He tried to cover it with his hand, but it was far too loud for that.   
  
    “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You know this means we have to go home and change, right?” He stood and held out his hand.   
  
    “Sorry but you started it.” Ronin let himself be helped up. “And now you owe me more ice cream.”  
  
    “If you haven’t noticed I lost mine too.” Dareth pointed to the white paper cup that was sitting face down in the grass. “So we’re pretty much even.”   
  
    Ronin hummed and studied his face. Then he reached out, nabbing some of the ice cream and poking Dareth on the nose.  
  
    “Now we are.” The man’s smile was soft but it somehow still reached his eye which was once again glittering like precious metal in the sunlight.   
  
    Dareth couldn’t reply. His breath got caught in his throat for some reason.   
  
. . . • x • x •  
  
    Looking back on it, Dareth probably should have found a way to message Ronin. Even if it wasn’t by exchanging phone numbers the man’s paranoia was sometimes far worse than Dareth considered.  
  
    It’s not like anything bad happened. Manny invited him out for a quick drink after a bachelorette party of all things. He really needed to tell his manager to stop signing him up for those.   
  
    But then he gets back to the apartment late. Upon opening the door he finds himself immediately slammed into it. Ronin’s eye was wide, his breathing was off.   
  
    “Ronin?” Dareth asked.  
  
    “Wh-where were you?” Ronin let go of him. “I thought... you usually come back earlier so.”  
  
    “I’m fine.” Dareth insisted. “Manny just invited me for drinks last minute. Sorry, don’t exactly have a good way of letting you know.”   
  
    He still wasn’t breathing right. His eye was red, and Dareth caught sight of something else red under Ronin’s nails.   
  
    “Did something happen?”  
  
    Ronin was shaking now and took a step back. “No, nothing... no. Just another nightmare, you know, but when I woke up you weren’t here and I didn’t... wondered if someone found you or...”  
  
    “Ronin,” Dareth risked reaching out, taking hold of his wrists. “It’s okay now. I’m fine.” He took the chance to study his fingers closer, now realizing the faint stains on his palms. “Did you get hurt?”  
  
    Ronin snapped out of his grip, his fear not any less than it was earlier. His left hand slid over his right side. “I’m fine.”   
  
    Dareth narrowed his eyes. “You’re lying.”  
  
    The man flinched. “Look, don’t worry about it. It’s not–”   
  
    “Is it patched up?”  
  
    “I...”  
  
    That was a no. Dareth took Ronin’s arm and pulled him toward the bathroom. The man protested, but not enough to break free.  
  
    He told Ronin to sit on the toilet, already well aware of the bloody tissues in the trashcan again. For a while he assumed it chronic nosebleeds but now he had a much different theory.   
  
    Ronin closed the lid and sat down, possibly because he just couldn’t stand any longer. His body was still shaking and he hid his face in his hands.  
  
    “Don’t move.” Dareth went to get a few paper towels. They’d need something more sturdy than tissue paper he assumed. He got back and checked the bottle of antiseptic, glad it wasn’t empty. There was no telling how big the injury was so he went ahead and pull out all the bandaids and the gauze.   
  
    “Okay, shirt off.” Dareth got one of the towels damp.  
  
    Ronin’s gaze snapped up. “Huh? No. No way.”  
  
    “Either you patch this up yourself and prove it or I do.” Dareth pointed at him.  
  
    “You don’t even know it’s under my shirt.”  
  
    “You grabbed your side when I asked if you were injured. Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, Ronin.”   
  
    The man looked away, his hand covering the same spot again. By now Dareth could see a faint bloodstain which meant it was still bleeding.   
  
    He held out the paper towel. “Either you or me.”   
  
    Ronin stared at him for a moment before he snatched the towel. “Just shut the door.”  
  
    Dareth kept his hand out. “Where’s your knife?”   
  
    That made Ronin freeze, his mouth falling open. “Huh? Wh-why are you asking that?”   
  
    “Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, Ronin.” He softened his tone and his expression. “I’ll give it back when you’re patched up.”   
  
    Ronin cringed and his voice cracked. “You don’t understand.”   
  
    “Ronin.”  
  
    “It’s not like I want to do this.” The man raised his voice. “I just get exhausted. There’s too much noise in my head. I just get so mad at myself–”  
  
    “Ronin.” Dareth repeated. “You don’t have to tell me. I don’t even have the right to judge you.” He offered a faint smile. “Give me the knife, stop the bleeding, if you do want to talk more I’ll be in the kitchen.”   
  
    The man’s shaking got worse but he took a deep breath. He wiped his eye with his palm before pulling the knife out of the back pocket of his jeans.   
  
    Dareth took the weapon and studied him before he left, shutting the door. He prayed Ronin didn’t do anything else foolish, there was no telling what state he was actually in. It seemed like there was more than paranoia eating away at him.  
  
    Dareth turned on the kitchen light, putting a saucepan on the stove. He poured in some milk and turned it on before taking the knife over to the sink.  
  
    It snapped open with a click. There was still blood on the blade, so Dareth rinsed it under some cold water. As he did he admired the engravings along the top. It was just simple leaves and scroll work, but it looked like it was done by hand.   
  
    He left the knife on a towel to dry out while he returned to the stove. By now he had all the hot chocolate ingredients on the same shelf and gently placed them next to the saucepan.   
  
    The hot chocolate was ready by the time Ronin came into the kitchen. Dareth poured it into a mug and handed it to him, something else for him to do instead of clutching his own wrist in a death grip.  
  
    “Drink some of that. Your knife is drying on the counter.” Dareth gestured to it.   
  
    Ronin took a sip out of the mug, gaze fixed to the side. He didn’t move out of the way, which indicated to Dareth that he wanted to talk.  
  
    “You...” Ronin swallowed. “You ever do something stupid like that?”   
  
    Ah. “Yeah, a lot of times in high school.” He shrugged. “Would show you but I’m pretty sure I outgrew the scars somehow.”  
  
    “How did you stop?”  
  
    “Well I started going to therapy. I’m guessing that’s not an option you’d pursue.”  
  
    Ronin’s face showed disgust but then he chuckled. “Yeah, they’d have a field day with me. What should we talk about today? The time I blew up a warehouse or the time I was hired to take out a governor?” He took a long sip from the mug and sighed. “No, that’s not an option.”  
  
    “Well, do you have any alternatives? Besides alcohol.”  
  
    Ronin shrugged. “I used to smoke, don’t know if it’d still work.”  
  
    “Well if you promise to do it on the deck out front, I’ll get you some cigarettes.”  
  
    “Dareth you don’t need to–”  
  
    “It’s just some cigarettes, Ronin.”  
  
    “It’s more than that and you know it.” His voice cracked again. “I don’t need you feeling sorry for me.”   
  
    “I don’t. This isn’t pity, Ronin, but this isn’t something you have to deal with on your own either. I’m just trying to give you some tools to fight your way through.” Dareth gently took the mug out of Ronin’s hands and put it on the table. “And that starts when you stop fighting yourself.” He gripped the man’s shoulders. “Try not to beat yourself up anymore, okay?”   
  
    Ronin was clearly losing the battle against his tears. “Sorry.”   
  
    “Don’t apologize.” Dareth figured it was risky, but he followed his instinct and pulled Ronin into a hug. The man wasn’t tense for long, relaxing under his grip and hiding his face in his shoulder.   
  
    After a while the man spoke up. “Can I finish my hot chocolate now?”  
  
    Dareth snorted broke the hug. “Yeah, sure. Find something to watch while I get out of my uniform?”   
  
    Ronin nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.”  
  
    “Good.” He grinned and almost took a step forward before he froze. Then he turned on his heel, stepping around Ronin and heading to his bedroom.   
  
    His heart was racing because his first instinct had been to kiss Ronin on the cheek.  
  
    This was getting dangerous.   
  
• x • x • . . .  
  
    It was a lazy day, probably too lazy. Not like Dareth wanted to go out in this heat until he had to.  
  
    But still, that didn’t leave much to do since he already cleaned half his apartment. He flopped against the back of the sofa, trying to comprehend what Ronin was doing on his computer. Was that meant to be a social forum? Didn’t look like one he’d ever seen.   
  
    “It’s safer if you don’t read over my shoulder.” Ronin said.  
  
    “Cut me some slack I’m bored. It’s too hot.” Dareth groaned. “Was tempted to go down to the apartment pool but I think the water might be boiling.”  
  
    Ronin snorted but didn’t look up. Dareth studied him. The man had taken a shower this morning which meant his hair looked inhumanly soft. Dareth spared himself a moment to imagine what it would be like to run his fingers through it.  
  
    Or maybe he didn’t have to.   
  
    “Hey,” he stood up straight. “Could I braid your hair?”   
  
    That got Ronin to look at him, almost terrified. “What? Why?”  
  
    “Just cause? You ever have someone play with your hair? It’s pretty relaxing.”  
  
    “I don’t–” Ronin ran his hand through it, bunching it up. “I’ve never done anything fancy with it. Never wanted to I mean isn’t that kind of... feminine?”   
  
    Dareth snorted. “Are you kidding? Braids are becoming a huge thing these days even for guys with long hair. You don’t have to keep them in anyway. Just gives me something to do.”   
  
    Ronin looked back at his computer. “Playing stylist is fun for you?”   
  
    Hah, like Dareth was about to admit his real reasons for asking. “I help people out at work with make-up sometimes, so kind of.”   
  
    Ronin lightly tapped his finger against the keyboard, not actually pressing any of them. Then he shifted on the sofa, placing the laptop at the end of it and turning to face it. “Just don’t get too crazy.”   
  
    Dareth beamed and shot up, rushing to get a brush and some hair ties. Part of him figured Ronin might change his mind, but the man was still sitting in the same position.   
  
    Dareth sat on his heels to give himself some additional height. He knew Ronin had given the okay but he still hesitated, hand hovering in the air.   
  
    Well, if the man got uncomfortable Dareth would just stop.   
  
    He still moved slow with the brush, starting with the ends. God, it was even softer than it looked. No, focus on brushing. He couldn’t let his imagination take him on a trip right now.   
  
    Since Ronin didn’t seem bothered Dareth moved up to brush along his scalp. Ronin leaned toward the contact the moment it started, letting off a long sigh.  
  
    It must not have been intentional. Both of them froze for a second before Ronin sat up straight.   
  
    Dareth bit down on his lip hard to keep himself from laughing. “You good?”   
  
    “Shut it.” Ronin put a hand over his face. “I haven’t had someone do this since...”   
  
    “Since?”   
  
    “Doesn’t matter.” He tried to go back to his computer.  
  
    “Do you want me to stop?”   
  
    “No,” he sighed. “It’s... nice.”   
  
    So Dareth continued, his brushing completely aimless as Ronin’s hair didn’t even have many knots in it. He mostly just liked watching the man try not to sigh or tilt his head. But little by little the laptop was forgotten and Ronin would turn his head in whatever direction Dareth indicated.   
  
    It was hard to keep his snickering to himself as he finally started on some small braids near the front. He hoped the man wasn’t getting bored but upon a closer inspection Ronin’s eye was closed.   
  
    Dareth got through one, two, and a third before he started doing a larger braid in the back. He undid it halfway through, combing his fingers through it and sighing himself because it felt nicer than he imagined.  
  
    He swapped over to a simple fishtail instead, gently tugging on the strands as he folded them in. Ronin’s sighs were soft, as if he were daydreaming. Maybe he was.  
  
    Dareth almost got to the bottom when the man suddenly flopped to the side, half falling back. He grabbed Ronin’s shoulders and leaned forward.  
  
    “Ronin?”  
  
    The man’s eye was still closed, his breathing slow.  
  
    Did he fall asleep?   
  
    If that was the case Dareth didn’t really want to wake him up since he always had trouble with it.   
  
    So instead he leaned over to grab the remote. He never bothered with voice commands on his TV, the thing would rarely register them properly.   
  
    He snapped it on, moving to a home improvement channel as he leaned back against the sofa, gently pulling Ronin with him. The man’s head rested against his chest, still asleep. Dareth gently pushed the hair out of his face, drawing gentle lines across his scalp.   
  
    Ronin didn’t wake up, and while Dareth tried to focus on the TV he kept glancing back down. He was pretty sure he’d never seen Ronin’s expression so peaceful before.   
  
    Sadly the time before work was winding down. He had to start getting ready, which mean moving, which meant probably waking up Ronin.   
  
    Not that he didn’t try to wiggle his way off the couch without disturbing him, but the attempts to lift him were enough. Ronin groaned and blinked and Dareth decided to let go of him.   
  
    Ronin didn’t say anything at first. His hand pressed against Dareth’s stomach as he pushed himself up and it took him a few moments to realize it wasn’t the sofa. He snapped back at that, almost hitting his laptop in the process. “Whoa, whoa, what happened?”  
  
    Dareth shook his head as he sat up. “You passed out before I could finish your hair. Sadly I’ll have to do the rest later. I have to shower before work.”   
  
    “I...” Ronin blinked and glanced around. “I was asleep?”   
  
    “Yeah.”   
  
    “But I didn’t...” He put his hand over his eyepatch. “Huh.”   
  
    “Does someone playing with your hair always put you out?” Dareth stood and stretched.   
  
    “I didn’t think about it. No one’s done it since I was little.” Ronin ran a hand through it, tugging on the braids but he didn’t undo them. “Don’t worry about it right now, go get ready.”  
  
    Dareth hummed, putting that information away for later. He might have just cracked a code at helping Ronin deal with his insomnia.   
  
    But he couldn’t be wasting time. He headed into his room, shutting the door. He studied his hands, somehow still able to feel the sensation of the soft strands running through his fingers. God how good would it feel to do that while pulling him into kiss.  
  
    Dareth almost slapped himself. What the _hell_?  
  
    Looks like it was going to be a cold shower today.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
  
  _“What? Ronin goes right out if you touch his hair?”_  
  
 _“I wouldn’t recommend trying it, Nya. As far as I know I’m the only one allowed to touch it.”_  
  
 _“Aw.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    “We’re caught in a trap,” Dareth sung and swayed as he scrubbed at the pan they used last night. Ronin actually went out for once, something about talking with a client.   
  
    “I can’t walk out, because I love you too much, baby.” It gave Dareth time to catch up on some chores. When dishes were clear he was going to vacuum and then scrub that stubborn corner of Rex’s tank that the filter never seemed to take care of.   
  
    “Why can’t you see, what you’re doing to me.” Dareth spun around before he put the pan on the drying rank. “When you don’t believe a word I say?”   
  
    He dried his hands. “We can’t go on together, with suspicious minds. And we can’t build our dreams, on suspicious minds.”   
  
    “So you can sing.”  
  
    Dareth screamed and turned around. Ronin stood there with his arms crossed, head tilted.   
  
    “When the hell did you get back?” Dareth said. “I didn’t hear you come in.”  
  
    “I imagine not with you belting it out that loud.”  
  
    Dareth felt his cheeks burn. “Well for the record, of course I can sing. I have to pretend to be Elvis you know.” He crossed his arms and turned around. “I figured you’d be out longer.”   
  
    “Meeting place wasn’t that far.” The man paused. “Uh, didn’t mean to interrupt by the way. Didn’t think you’d be self conscious about it.”   
  
    “I’m not, you just came out of nowhere.”   
  
    “Well, you can continue, if you want.”   
  
    Dareth glanced back to see Ronin rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you want me to continue?”   
  
    “Well, like I said, you can sing.”   
  
    He studied the man for a moment and then glanced at his music player, an idea creeping into his head.   
  
    “Radio,” he said. The Elvis song paused and the speaker beeped. “Next song.”   
  
    He waited for the first few notes, the words “Life could be a dream” singing out through the room. He snapped his fingers.  
  
    Ronin cracked a smile. “Isn’t this song like, almost a century old?”  
  
    “Life could be a dream,” Dareth stepped forward. “If I could take you up in paradise up above.” He held out his hand. “If you would tell me I’m the only one that you love.”   
  
    Ronin looked at his hand before meeting his gaze. “Are you asking me to dance?”   
  
    Dareth winked. “Surely you know how.”   
  
    “When I have to.”   
  
    “Don’t be a coward.”  
  
    Ronin narrowed his eye but fell for it, taking Dareth’s hand. He jerked the man closer and into the rhythm of the song. There wasn’t a ton of room in the kitchen, but there was enough.   
  
    “Life could be a dream,” Dareth continued to sing. Ronin stumbled for a moment but soon found his footing, matching him step for step. Their fingers slid together. “If only all my precious plans would come true.” He pulled the man even closer for a moment before letting him slid back. “If you would let me spend my whole life loving you. Life could be a dream, sweetheart.”   
  
    The song slowed down, but only for a moment before it picked back up. Dareth didn’t miss the smile on Ronin’s face, and he swore he heard him laugh when he led him into a twirl. In fact, he couldn’t stop staring at the man, the lyrics all but lost on his tongue.   
  
    “Life could be a dream,” It certainly felt that way at the moment. Ronin was smiling wide enough to show his teeth and Dareth couldn’t recall a more brilliant sight in his life.   
  
    He was so lost, wasn’t he?  
  
    The urge to kiss him got worse by the second, so as the song came to a close he distracted himself by tugging him into a dip. The man stared up at him in shock for a moment before he laughed again. Dareth could feel it through the hand on his back.   
  
    “I’m amazed we didn’t hit the table.” Ronin kept smiling.  
  
    “You doubt my skill, for shame.” Dareth smiled back as he tugged Ronin onto his feet. “Although you’re not bad yourself. A lot of undercover parties?”  
  
    “Something like that.” Ronin caught his breath, nodding his head to the new song that was playing.   
  
    They were still holding hands.   
  
    There was a muted buzz and Ronin let go, getting his phone out of his pocket. Whatever the message was it clearly distracted him as he went to go and sit on the sofa. Dareth tried not to be disappointed, he still had chores to do.   
  
    He told the radio to move to the next song. “Ah, shame you sat down Ronin, this is a good one.”   
  
    “Let me catch my breath.” Ronin replied.  
  
    Dareth chuckled, singing along to the more or less spoken lyrics in the song as the music faded in.  
  
    “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a man who has travelled far and wide. He might not have a shelling to his name, but he has a song in his heart.  
  
    “He is, the penniless, optimist.”   
  
. . . . . .  
  
 _“How long was it until the next major event?”_  
  
 _“Well I’d known him for about five months. And it’s not so much that there was one major event as one outing resulted in... a lot.”_  
  
 _“Was it a smooch?”_  
  
 _“No, Jay.”_  
  
 _“Oh come on, you’ve mentioned a ton of times that you were crushing on him.”_  
  
 _“I know. And I knew that back then too. So I tried to do something about it but it started a chain of events that I... almost regretted.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP
> 
> cliffhangers what could that mean... 
> 
> If you want some song links for the last scene: [The song Dareth was singing first](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxOBOhRECoo), [The song they were dancing to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xU3O7GnV5js), [The closing song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ca7LQQBCZ3I)
> 
> ESC is some big music inspo for this fic TBH 
> 
> I've had some asks on tumblr lately regarding this AU so feel free to check my PPT tag on my blog (ceata88)


	27. 8.6 Pistol Fired a Blank and Yet My Heart Bleeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahahahahahaha Hope y'all ready for THIS ride (why is this chapter so long kill me) 
> 
> Tbh I would be amazed if nobody predicted where their relationship was going. 
> 
> WARNINGS: The scene that Dareth says he's going to summarize has an attempted suicide (gun isn't loaded). No one gets hurt but there's some insensitive talk thrown around too so be careful.

    Dareth _wasn’t_ nervous about this.  
  
    It had just been a long night. He was tired. That’s why his muscles felt stiff. That’s why his heart was racing. That’s why he just stood there next to the kitchen, staring at Ronin who was attempting to sleep on the sofa.  
  
    What was there to even be nervous about? It wasn’t a commitment. He was just going to ask Ronin to go with him to a slightly early dinner before he had to get ready for work. It wasn’t even to a fancy place. A small locally owned restaurant that looked like the owner had ripped it right off the beach and dropped it here.  
  
    And what was the worst that could happen? Ronin wouldn’t be up for it.  
  
    No, he wasn’t nervous about this. No way.  
  
    Even if he planned to talk about all these damn feelings if dinner went well.  
  
    He was still debating if that part was a good idea or not. Of course it wasn’t, Ronin always lectured about how dangerous getting attached was. But Dareth wasn’t subtle, and it was only a matter of time before he slipped up or Ronin noticed.  
  
    But if he told Ronin, would he leave?  
  
    This was such a mess.  
  
    He must have been staring for too long. Ronin rolled over on the sofa and sat up. The hair on the left side was all over the place. “I can feel you staring at me, Dareth.”  
  
    “Sorry,” he moved his gaze away.  
  
    “Something wrong?”  
  
    Since that first night Dareth caught Ronin harming himself, Ronin had only opened up more and more. There were still bad nights, to be expected, and Ronin would always wake up from nightmares if Dareth wasn’t playing with his hair. Even then he smiled more during the day. Dareth caught him singing when he was cooking once, but he lingered in his room after his shower as to not interrupt.  
  
    Ronin was better at giving Dareth signals when something was wrong. He was doing his best to be honest.  
  
    Dareth should return the favor.  
  
    “Wondered if you uh,” Oh no he couldn’t stutter now. “I was wondering if you wanted to grab an early dinner with me tomorrow.”  
  
    Ronin raised his eyebrow. “Where at?”  
  
    “It’s this local seafood place, or mostly seafood. It’s really good though. I don’t know if you like that sort of thing.”  
  
    Ronin kept studying him and then shrugged. “Sure, I should get out again anyways. How busy does it get?”  
  
    “It’s crazy busy on the weekends but a Wednesday should be tame enough.”  
  
    “Hey, long as it’s casual. Don’t think I’m up for buying a suit.” Ronin clicked his teeth and winked–or did he just blink–before he flopped back on the sofa.  
  
    Dareth felt his cheeks heat up. That wasn’t flirting, right?  
  
    Whatever, he needed to get his heart to slow down and get some sleep.  
  
    “You going to bed?” Was Ronin reading his mind?  
  
    “Probably, you good?” Dareth shuffled over to the sofa, his concern drowning out his nerves.  
  
    “I’ll be fine.” Ronin ran a hand through his hair before putting both arms over his head and stretching his back. Dareth bit his lip as his gaze wandered from the toned muscles on his chest to the ones flexing on his arms.  
  
    He had to be doing this on purpose.  
  
    “Uh, are you good?”  
  
    Dareth blinked and tried to tug his lip free too fast, tearing the skin a bit. “Yeah, yeah.”  
  
    “You sure?” Ronin sat up again, leaning his face dangerously close. “You seem really out of it. That rough at work?”  
  
    “I...”  
  
    “Get mugged again? Shitty customer? You know one day I should just come with you and beat the shit out of the next guy who harasses you.”  
  
    Dareth snorted and laughed, grateful for something to ease up the tension in his chest. “Please don’t. You’ll probably get arrested.”  
  
    “Hah,” Ronin crossed his arms on the top of the sofa and rested his chin on them. “You think the cops can catch me?”  
  
    Dareth leaned closer. “I’d rather not risk it all the same.”  
  
    “Aw, worrying about me?”  
  
    “Well, someone has to.”  
  
    He wanted to study the color of Ronin’s eye a bit longer, but the man flopped back down again. “Go, get some sleep, recover. I’ll... get you if something comes up.”  
  
    Dareth gave a small smile. “Alright, goodnight Ronin.”  
  
    “Night.”  
  
    Dareth could hear Ronin lower the volume on the TV. He was glad the noise never kept him up since he was used to the sounds from Rex’s filter.  
  
    He climbed under the sheets, grateful that he could pass out as quick as he did.  
  
    Well, normally he was. Because normally his dreams didn’t involve dancing with Ronin. And they certainly didn’t involve the man pulling him closer until their lips met. Without a second thought, Dareth moved to run a hand through his hair, wondering if it would feel as good as he imagined.  
  
    Until he realized this was still his imagination and he jerked awake. He listened carefully to the muffled television to ground himself before he slid his hand down his face.  
  
    This was going to be a long night.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth had chalked up at least five reasons to slap himself in the face during the day.  
  
    No matter how hard he tried to push all of this out of his mind it kept lingering. Every time Ronin smiled, or laughed, or stretched his shoulders, or put his hair up, Dareth found himself daydreaming. It caused him to spill coffee once and hit his foot on the corner of the sofa twice.  
  
    Without a doubt Ronin was suspicious, but the man never pried. Maybe he already knew.  
  
    There’s no way on this green Earth that Ronin hadn’t experienced someone finding him attractive before.  
  
    But why did Dareth?  
  
    That was the question running through his mind all day as he kept himself busy with chores. Ronin offered to help once or twice but Dareth turned him away. He needed the distraction.  
  
    At first he considered that maybe he was just thirsty. It’d been two years since his break up with his ex and he hadn’t been with anyone since. He wouldn’t even let some of his work buddies convince him into a one night stand despite that being the whole reason they dragged him to the bar. The concept of those hadn’t appealed to him since college. No strings attached was the ideal for some people but he never moved along that easily.  
  
    Which just further begged the question, why Ronin? He knew from the start that the man would probably just be a temporary phase in his life. Even now that Ronin had stuck around for five months as apposed to one night did little to make Dareth forget that he’d move on eventually.  
  
    When, he always said when his employers found him, not if. They’d catch up to him eventually, and then he’d have to leave.  
  
    And Dareth would probably never see him again.  
  
    But why did that bother him so much?  
  
    The constant loop of his thoughts did make him groan out loud at one point. Ronin asked if he hit his foot on a different piece of furniture.  
  
    Why Ronin? Why Ronin?  
  
    He wondered if he found the answer on the drive to the restaurant. He had his radio playing in the car to fill the void of silence. Queen had come on, always a classic, and Dareth caught Ronin quietly singing the lyrics toward the window.  
  
    So Dareth joined in, singing a bit louder. Ronin glanced over at him before raising his volume as well. Soon enough they had both windows rolled down, belting out the lyrics.  
  
    It took a moment for Dareth to place the feeling in his chest when the song ended and the pair of them were laughing at the expression on the face of the lady next to them at the stop light. It had been a while since he felt like that.  
  
    It felt like home.  
  
    He just wished he knew why.  
  
    Since they got to the restaurant early enough they beat most of the crowd. The interior of the building matched the exterior, everything wooden with a low ceiling. It always smelled like fried fish and an explosion of spices. Sometimes if Dareth came in when they were still doing prep the smell would be strong enough to make his nose burn.  
  
    Dareth never got the owner’s backstory, but the variety of the menu told him the guy was well traveled. The only kind of fish he didn’t serve was sushi, because he insisted serving it raw was too risky with the way his restaurant was set up.  
  
    That was fair.  
  
    There was a point where Dareth wondered if he was still dreaming. Despite the noise of the other customers around them the rest of the restaurant seemed to dissolve. Ronin, who normally never stopped glancing around the room, kept his gaze fixed on either his food or on Dareth.  
  
    Dareth could only assume it was because he felt safe, which made him grin so wide Ronin got suspicious again.  
  
    “What’s got you so happy?” The man commented as he stuffed a few more sweet potato fries in his mouth.  
  
    “Nah, it’s nothing.” Dareth rubbed his cheek, praying they weren’t turning red.  
  
    “Aw come on, share with the class.” Ronin leaned on his hand.  
  
    “Don’t worry about it. I’ll probably tell you later.”  
  
    “Psh, no time like the present.” Ronin ate another fry. “This place is fantastic by the way. Why don’t we ever get take out from here?”  
  
    “It never tastes as good.” Dareth sighed. “But we could come here more often, if you want.” His nerves were getting to him again. He took a long sip of ice water.  
  
    Ronin studied his face before he nodded, grabbing his own cup. “Yeah, that’d be fine. Should show me some of the other local places. I’ve never spent a lot of time in this city until recently.”  
  
    Dareth snorted, about to ask for Ronin’s reasoning for that. It was the perfect opening to the conversation.  
  
    But that thought was cut of when he saw the owner wander over, grin on his face.  
  
    “Dareth! It’s been a while.”  
  
    Ronin spat out the water the water he was drinking, straight across the table. Dareth flinched from the spray, already reaching for his napkin.  
  
    “Soto?”  
  
    His eyes snapped open and he peered at Ronin with the napkin still covering his face. The man was half turned in his chair, eyes wide as he stared at Soto, the owner of the restaurant. His hand was hovering close to the knife on the table.  
  
    Dareth didn’t move. His gaze moved to Soto who looked just as shocked.  
  
    Then recognition came over his face and he grinned. “Ronin? Is that you? I didn’t even recognize you.” He pointed to his face, looking smug. “Thought to pick up on the eyepatch fashion I see.”  
  
    Dareth felt his blood go cold. Ronin snapped up the knife. Dareth was on his feet without a second thought, hand out to grab Ronin’s wrist.  
  
    “Ah, a sensitive topic, my apologies.” Soto raised his hands. “But you can lower the knife, I have no intention of fighting you.”  
  
    “What are you doing here?” Ronin growled. The tension in his muscles didn’t ease, but he didn’t fight against Dareth’s grip either.  
  
    “Uh, Ronin,” Dareth said. “He’s the owner.”  
  
    The man blinked, his anger turning to shock. He glanced between the two of them before finally lowering the knife. He still kept a grip on it.  
  
    “I feel like I should ask you that question.” Soto stepped closer to the table so he could lower his voice. “Last I remember you were still Pythor’s leading pawn.”  
  
    “Watch it.” Ronin said. “What I’m doing is none of your business.”  
  
    “Maybe not, but I find it a bit curious someone like you shows up on a dinner date with one of my best customers.”  
  
    Date? Did Soto really have to use that word? Not that it phased Ronin in the slightest.  
  
    Soto moved his gaze to Dareth. “He’s not threatening you, is he?”  
  
    “No.” Dareth let go of Ronin, but didn’t sit down. “I’m good.”  
  
    “Curious.” Soto tugged at his mustache. Ronin was growling again. “Well, as you said, it is none of my business. My apologies for interrupting.” With a wave he turned around and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
    Dareth studied Ronin as he sat back down. He was still tense, still holding the knife, still watching the kitchen door.  
  
    So much for feeling safe.  
  
    “Sorry,” Dareth sighed. “I had no idea you two knew each other.”  
  
    That at least got Ronin to relax a little bit. “Of course you didn’t. You wouldn’t have. As far as I knew Soto fucking died two years ago.”  
  
    Dareth blinked. “Huh?”  
  
    “Yeah,” Ronin still hadn’t put down his knife as he ate more fries. “He used to be the captain to this huge group of pirates. They usually targeted supply ships, as the name implies, but they’d operate on the coast too. They’d take almost anything that would pay a pretty penny on the black market.”  
  
    He paused for a while, as if waiting for someone to come out of the door. “I only did business with them once or twice, but their names were well known in the underground. Thing is, two years ago there was news that Soto’s first mate, Nadakhan, overthrew him. Killed him and anyone still loyal and tossed them in the ocean.”  
  
    Dareth frowned. That might explain why Soto was minus an eye, a hand, and a leg. “Guess it’s hard to check for a pulse if you throw them in the ocean.”  
  
    Ronin snorted. “No kidding. Guess him just coming here to start a freaking seafood restaurant is the last logical conclusion I would have come to. I mean, why? It’s gotta be a cover for something.”  
  
    His frown deepened. “Why don’t you just ask him?”  
  
    “Yeah, cause he’s going to tell me the truth.”  
  
    “Think about it Ronin, if his crew tried to kill him why bother going back to that kind of work?”  
  
    “Revenge? I don’t know. Does he know where you live?”  
  
    Nah, this wasn’t going anywhere good. “No, Ronin. Look, I’m going to try and dry off the rest of this water. When I get back we can pay and get out of here if it’s stressing you out.”  
  
    Ronin’s gaze snapped around. He opened his mouth like he was going to argue, only to hesitate. His expression fell and his his his face in his hand. “Sorry I just... what if he is still in touch with some people in the business? What if he tells them where I am?”  
  
    “It’s fine, I get it. Just give me a few minutes, yeah? And uh, put down the knife.”  
  
    He looked at his hand as if surprised before putting the utensil back on the table.  
  
    Dareth headed to the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder now and then. Their table was right next to the wall of the hallway, so it was hard to keep an eye on Ronin. He just prayed a fight didn’t break out while he was gone.  
  
    He washed his hands and got some excess towels to try and get the water off the collar of his shirt. Now he’d definitely need to shower before work tonight.  
  
    Despite wanting to stare at his reflection and ponder how this could have gone so wrong, he shuffled back out of the bathroom. The longer they stayed here the more paranoid Ronin would get.  
  
    “I told you, Ronin, I am not in the business anymore.”  
  
    Dareth froze at the sound of Soto’s voice. Was he at their table again? Dareth didn’t dare look, keeping himself pressed against the wall.  
  
    “You couldn’t have gotten out that easy.”  
  
    “It’s quite easy when everyone thinks you’re dead. Not going to tell them, are you?”  
  
    “Not if you pretend you never saw me.”  
  
    Soto laughed. “I suppose that’s fair. Fine, you have my word. But unlike me you don’t have the luxury of escaping them at the moment, so what’s your plan?”  
  
    “I’m making it up as I go, and it’s none of your business.”  
  
    “Hiding out with an Elvis impersonator will only put both of you at risk.”  
  
    “I know that, thanks. He does too, by the way.”  
  
    Soto hummed. Dareth was starting to feel nauseous.  
  
    “He’s a favorite of mine, you know.” Soto said. “Very polite to my staff. I would be quite upset if he got caught up in whatever mess you have following behind you.”  
  
    “That’s none of your business.”  
  
    Soto was humming again. Dareth couldn’t see what expression he had on his face, but it must have made Ronin mad because he heard the chair squeak against the wooden floor.  
  
    No better time to come walking around the corner and glance between the two of them. Soto was sitting in Dareth’s chair, arms crossed.  
  
    “What’s going on?” Dareth asked.  
  
    “Ah, nothing, a chat between old friends.” Soto stepped over and clapped Dareth on the shoulder. “Need the check?”  
  
    “Yeah,” Dareth glanced at Ronin. “You want to wait in the car?”  
  
    Ronin didn’t say anything. He just walked around the table to the exit, hands jammed in his pockets.  
  
    “You know who he is, right?” Soto motioned for Dareth to follow him to the register.  
  
    “I’ve got a pretty good idea, but I like to keep my nose where it belongs.” He did mean to sound snide, but it came out that way anyway.  
  
    “Ah, no, you’re probably wise to do that.” Soto chuckled and brought up his tab. “This is a situation where the less you know, the safer you are.”  
  
    “I know who’s after him.” Dareth handed Soto his card. “And I don’t mind helping him lay low.”  
  
    “That is not so wise.” Soto glanced at him. “Without trying to boost his ego, if he still has it, Ronin is one of the best in the business. I’ve seen factions fighting over the rights to hire him at some points. When you find a weapon that effective, you’re not inclined to let it go.”  
  
    Dareth felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Hey, nobody’s a tool or a weapon. Ronin has the right to decide what he does.”  
  
    Soto chuckled and handed Dareth back his card. “This is why I like you Dareth. You’re so cheerful and optimistic.” He patted him on the arm. “But sadly, things aren’t that simple, and not everyone will agree with you. As you say, you have the right to decide what you do, but I would advise you to get as far away from him as possible.”  
  
    He didn’t reply to that and watched as Soto went back to the kitchen. It was sound advice, he knew. He should just cut Ronin lose and try and forget this ever happened.  
  
    Ronin was standing next to the car when he got outside, glancing in every direction. The anger in his expression melted when he saw Dareth.  
  
    “You okay? He didn’t threaten you or something, right?”  
  
    Dareth huffed. “No Ronin, I’m fine.”  
  
    “I... okay.”  
  
    Somehow that was the end of it. The car ride back to the apartment was completely silent. Neither of them even sang along to the radio.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_“Date ruined by the pirate captain.”_  
  
_“It wasn’t a date.”_  
  
_“You literally told us you were basically asking him on a date.”_  
  
_“Okay, fine.”_  
  
_“But then what happened?”_  
  
_“Um, that... is something I sadly don’t feel comfortable talking about. I doubt Ronin would want me to either.”_  
  
_“Aw, really?”_  
  
_“Yeah, let me see if I can give you a summary version though. Because it’s pretty important to what happens after.”_  
  
• x • x •  
  
    Dareth felt uneasy driving back home. Ronin had been completely silent the rest of the afternoon. Not a word before he left for work, and Dareth had no way of texting him to check in.  
  
    His concern must have showed, because the two girls he was working with that night kept pointing out.  
  
     _“Dareth hon, something on your mind? I haven’t seen you look this lost in a while.”_  
  
    Not that he could tell them. He just rushed out the door as soon as he was free. He was glad no one tried to rob him this time, because he didn’t have the patience and probably would have broken a nose, or an arm.  
  
    He tried not to speed, but the unease kept trying to manifest into anxiety. His chest felt tight, like he was about panic, but over what?  
  
    His first thought was that Ronin might bolt. Soto being this close could spook him, something Soto said might have made it worse. It’s not as if Dareth would stop him from doing so, but he’d at least like the chance to say goodbye.  
  
    The second thought, and any thought after that, were much less pleasant.  
  
    He probably could have parked his car better, but didn’t take the time to correct it. His steps up to the second floor were rushed and he scrambled for his keys.  
  
    Thankfully he managed to slide the key in the lock easy and opened the door. He shut it behind him before glancing around.  
  
    Ronin was in the kitchen, back turned to him. Dareth was about to take a step forward, but froze when he glanced at the table. Two empty bottles of beer and a half empty bottle of tequila. Where had Ronin even gotten that?  
  
    “You’re home early.” Ronin’s voice sounded like a whine as he turned around, almost losing his footing.  
  
    Dareth couldn’t breath. Ronin had his gun in his hands. Why did he have that?  
  
    “Couldn’t have chatted with your buddies for thirty more minutes?”  
  
    Dareth swallowed, trying to stay calm. “Ronin, what’s going on?”  
  
    “Stop worrying so much.” Ronin waved the gun around. “You heard Soto, right? I bet you were eavesdropping.” He kept staggering on his feet. Part of Dareth hoped he would trip so he could get to the gun. “I’m in danger. You’re in danger. Pythor’s never gonna stop looking for me.”  
  
    Dareth stared at the weapon, taking a few steps forward. “This isn’t a solution.”  
  
    “No?” Ronin pointed it at him for a moment. “Boom, pop, I hit the floor. Nothing left for Pythor to find.”  
  
    “Ronin, put the gun down.”  
  
    “No.” The man only tightened his grip on it, stepping back as Dareth got closer. “Why do you even care, huh? Why?”  
  
    He kept approaching. Backing an armed man into a corner was risky, but right now the consequences of that didn’t cross his mind. “Because you’re my friend.”  
  
    “But why? The hell did I ever do for you?”  
  
    “What exactly did Soto tell you?” Dareth tried to redirect the conversation. “Come on, Ronin, what’s got you thinking you have to do something like this?”  
  
    “No other way out.” Ronin caught himself on the table before straightening up. “And you didn’t answer my question.”  
  
    “Why does it matter?”  
  
    “Cause no one does all this for no reason.” He waved the weapon around again. “No one fuckin’... offers to take you out to eat, or braids your hair, or makes you hot chocolate or whatever for no reason. Or are you seriously just trying to be some kind of saint?”  
  
    Dareth gritted his teeth, still moving closer. What the hell could he say? He wasn’t even sure of the real reason. He just liked having Ronin around.  
  
    “What would you do anyway, huh?” Ronin stumbled back before he pressed the end of the gun against his chin. “If I pulled the trigger.”  
  
    Dareth froze. “Don’t.”  
  
    The man snorted and actually laughed. “Geez, you look so spooked.”  
  
    His steady voice was failing. “Ronin, please, put the gun down.”  
  
    “Or what, huh? You know this is what I deserve. All this damn blood on my hands.”  
  
    “This won’t fix anything.”  
  
    “One less shitbag in the world at least.”  
  
    “You’re not–”  
  
    “Don’t try that shit. You know the truth. This whole damn world is better off without me.”  
  
    The second Ronin tilted his head back Dareth shot forward. He wrenched Ronin’s hand away from his face. He felt the muscles in his arm go tight when he pulled the trigger. Dareth flinched.  
  
     _Click._  
  
    The sound made his stomach drop. He stared at the weapon.  
  
    Was it empty?  
  
    Ronin chuckled, gaze fixed on the ceiling. Dareth snatched the gun out of his hand and checked the magazine. That at least answered his question, not a bullet to be found in the damn thing.  
  
    Ronin laughed even louder now, hand against his forehead. It was a miracle he hadn’t fallen over. Just what the hell was so funny anyway? Did he do all this as some kind of prank?  
  
    Dareth wasn’t laughing.  
  
    “Wow,” Ronin seemed to wipe a tear from his eye. “You really did just dive right in, huh?”  
  
    Dareth slammed the gun on the table, his jaw tight. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
  
    “What’s wrong with you, huh?” Ronin met his glare. “What does it matter to you if I off myself or not?”  
  
    “I told you, because we’re friends.”  
  
    “And what for?” Ronin pointed at him. “I’m a criminal. I broke into your car. I keep free loading in your apartment. Don’t you fucking get it? I just keep using you and you keep letting me.”  
  
    Dareth could taste something bitter in the back of his throat. He clenched his fists, trying to keep his anger under control. Ronin wasn’t in the right state of mind. He was drunk. For whatever reason he was trying to pick a fight. “I doubt you really mean that, considering all your talk about returning the favor.”  
  
    Ronin snorted. His expression made him almost look bored. “You sure? Maybe I do all that because I know you’ll keep falling for it.”  
  
    He took a step forward. Dareth could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his mind trying to rip old memories into his field of vision.  
  
    “Cause you’re gullible, you’re weak hearted, keep assuming the best about people. You’ll believe any affection people throw your way without questioning why.”  
  
     _Shut-up._ Dareth’s mind was screaming but he kept his mouth shut. Ronin was just trying to get a rise out of him.  
  
    But for once it was working.  
  
    The man snorted again and straightened up, trying to look down at him. “People like you are so easy.”  
  
     _Easy._  
  
_“Because it was easy, Dareth. All I had to do was sound pitiful and apologize and you let me come back. A whimper out of anyone and you’re by their side encouraging them. Why get mad at me when you make it so damn_ easy _?”_  
  
    Dareth didn’t think. His anger ripped through the dam he’d tried so hard to hold up. In a flash he gripped Ronin’s tank top in both of his fists and jerked him to the side. The dishes on the kitchen counter shook as Dareth slammed the man against the wall.  
  
    Ronin gasped for air. One of his hands gripped Dareth’s wrist and shock came over his face when he realized he couldn’t move it. “Wh–Dareth?”  
  
    Dareth didn’t flinch, not even when his glare met that frightened gaze. Build your boundaries, his uncle taught him. Fortify it. Wait on the other side. Be kind until people cross that line you built.  
  
    Because once they do, they’ll find they left all the mercy behind them.  
  
    “Shut your fucking mouth.” Dareth growled. “You want a fight, is that it? Trying to push my buttons so I’ll kick you out or kill you myself? Is that your game? I’m not as stupid as you think.”  
  
    Ronin struggled a bit. “You–”  
  
    Dareth slammed him back against the wall. “I said shut-up. What the hell gives you the right to stand there and talk like it’s a weak thing to give a shit about people? You think you and all your employers are better for not giving a shit? You think that makes you stronger?” He tightened his grip, feeling the fabric strain under his fingers. “Do you know how fucking easy it is to not care about anyone but yourself?”  
  
    Ronin stopped moving by this point, but the hand on Dareth’s wrist was shaking. “I–”  
  
    “Don’t tell me you don’t. Don’t you fucking lie to me.” Dareth raised his voice. “It took you stabbing your partner in the back and losing him to even realize the worth of the people around you.”  
  
    Perhaps that comment wasn’t necessary. Pain flashed behind Ronin’s eyes.  
  
    Dareth didn’t let up. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep this up? To keep being nice? You think I do this out of habit? I’m nice as often as I can be because I didn’t want to give all those assholes in highschool the satisfaction of turning me into one of them. I didn’t want to give my parents the satisfaction that they were right, that if I lived with my uncle and tried to be myself I’d only suffer for it.”  
  
    He leaned closer to Ronin. The man tried to shrink away. “You know what would have been easy? Pretending to be straight so the kids in class would hang out with me. Inheriting the farm from my uncle instead of traveling the country to pursue a career in acting. Turning a blind eye when the director was harassing the stage hand and keeping my job in Hollywood, making the big dollars.”  
  
    Dareth shoved Ronin to the side and let go of him. “I could have just decided to not give a shit about you just so you’d fuck off out of my apartment. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about staying up late, sleeping on a sofa, making hot chocolate or stirring you out of nightmares just to make sure you’re okay. Not giving a shit would have been so fucking easy.”  
  
    He stomped over to Ronin who stumbled back. Dareth was faster, jabbing Ronin’s chest with his finger.  
  
    “But I keep doing it. I know how fucking scary the world is. I know how awful people can be. I know. I’m not stupid. I just make the decision to keep being kind because to me it fucking matters.” The walls shook when he shouted that last word. No doubt one of the neighbors would complain again, but he might just tell them to go to hell too.  
  
    By now Ronin just stood there, still shaking, staring at him in shock.  
  
    “What about you, huh?” Dareth narrowed his eyes. “You can either off yourself or grow some courage and try and deal with your history instead of hiding from it. You did some awful things, so what? Every day you wake up you have the option to chose to do it again or do the right thing. Every single time someone tries to hire you, you have that choice.”  
  
    Ronin blinked a few times and shook his head. “They’d kill me.”  
  
    “Maybe, but the choice is still yours.” Dareth stepped over the table and picked up the gun. Ronin froze up as he approached, but all Dareth did was hold out the weapon.  
  
    “It’s still yours.” Dareth repeated. “But I can’t hang out here while you make it.”  
  
    Ronin glanced at him and then the weapon. He took it, almost dropping it with his shaky grip. “You... weren’t you trying to stop me a second ago?”  
  
    Dareth shrugged. Anger still bubbled under his skin like acid. He stomped toward the apartment door, pulling out his car keys. “Well, apparently it’s stupid of me to give a shit according to you, so, fuck it.” He opened the door and glanced back. “I’m going to get a drink. And don’t you dare come find me unless you plan on apologizing for calling me ‘easy.’”  
  
    He didn’t wait for a response or even bother to look at the expression on Ronin’s face. He slammed the door shut and headed back to his car.  
  
    But as soon as he climbed into the drivers seat his anger fizzled out. He gripped the steering wheel, tears burning at the edge of his eyes.  
  
    That was probably a mistake, wasn’t it? Instinct told him to run back up, make sure Ronin didn’t do anything stupid, but he couldn’t.  
  
    He drew a line. Ronin crossed it. That was that.  
  
    Dareth pulled out his phone. Manny was often hanging around at late hours. In fact, he rarely went to bed before sunrise. He hit the call button.  
  
    “Dareth,” his friend chimed into the line. “What’s happening my dude?”  
  
    “You out right now?”  
  
    “Dude? You okay? Your voice is cracking.”  
  
    “Just answer the question.”  
  
    “Yeah I’m with my datemates at Lance’s bar. Need a lift?”  
  
    “No, I’ll be there in ten.” Dareth hung up and tossed his phone on the passenger seat. He forced himself to turn the car on and then forced himself to put it in reverse.  
  
    Pulling away made his chest ache, but lingering would only make it worse.  
  
    Ronin had to decide what he wanted to do. Either he’d bite the bullet in a literal or a metaphorical sense.  
  
    Dareth forced himself not to think about it.  
  
• x • x •  
  
_“Ronin did what?”_  
  
_“Yeah, I managed to make him stop but... we had an argument and I stormed out.”_  
  
_“Dareth I barely know you but I have a hard time picturing you two fighting.”_  
  
_“Count yourself lucky then, it’s not pretty when it does happen. Anyway, I went to this nearby bar to meet with a friend of mine, talk about it.”_  
  
_“But what about Ronin?”_  
  
_“I’m getting to that.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    “Okay hang on,” Manny took another sip of his margarita. “You really aren’t kidding about this guy. Like, he’s actually involved in all that?”  
  
    “It’s better if I don’t give you details, but yes.” Dareth swirled the bourbon around in its glass. He hadn’t actually drunk that much of it since he got here, despite how desperately he just wanted everything to go numb.  
  
    “And you let him live with you for five months?”  
  
    “Please don’t lecture me right now, I don’t need it.”  
  
    “Sorry, sorry.” Manny toyed with the curl in his hair. “But, why?”  
  
    “I don’t know.” Dareth crossed his arms and rested his chin on them. “He... when I found him in my car he just looked so damn scared. After he stuck around for a few days I realized that he was just like a lot of other criminals around here, desperate. I guess I thought if I gave him an alternative he’d try and do something better.”  
  
    “You’re so good, man.” Manny squeezed his shoulder. “So what happened tonight?”  
  
    “I don’t know. I came back to my apartment to find him with his gun in his hand.”  
  
    Manny let go.  
  
    “Kept threatening to shoot himself and when I intervened I found out the gun wasn’t even loaded.”  
  
    “So, what, he was tricking you?”  
  
    “Hell knows what he was thinking.” Dareth took a sip of the liquor, letting the burn linger. “After that he tried to make fun of me, of the fact I was so soft hearted. He... called me ‘easy.’”  
  
    “He what?” Manny slapped the wooden counter. Lance came over, eyebrow raised, so Manny waved at him to ignore that. “Well whatever opinion I had about this guy it’s now in the negative eight hundreds. If I see him I’m kicking his ass.”  
  
    “Please don’t.” Dareth sighed. “I just keep pushing myself into these messes, don’t I?”  
  
    “There’s nothing wrong with trying to help people, Dareth. And it’s not your fault they decide to use it against you. That says more about them than it does you.”  
  
    Dareth just kept staring into his glass. “Was it wrong of me to leave him there?”  
  
    “Sorry, I can’t answer that, but you’re not responsible for him, you know?”  
  
    “But I...” Dareth sighed and hid his face in his hands.  
  
    “Oh no, Dareth, you’re not.”  
  
    He cringed and nodded.  
  
    “Oh, dude, I am so sorry. Why?”  
  
    “I don’t know.” He let his hands fall back against the counter. “I don’t freaking know, I just? I know there’s rough patches and shit I know that. I know they’re going to continue, but it feels like it’s so damn worth it whenever he smiles or laughs. I hate this. I should have just kicked him out after the first day.”  
  
    “Well if he’s trouble me and the boys can take care of it.”  
  
    Dareth snorted, taking another sip of bourbon. “I appreciate it, but there’s a chance I’ll probably never see him again after–”  
  
    “Dareth?”  
  
    The ice in his glass clattered when he jumped. He spun around to see Ronin standing there.  
  
    What was he doing here? How did he even find this place. No, of course he found it, it was Ronin.  
  
    The man looked nervous, skittish, like he might bolt at any second. He had a jacket on, despite it still being fairly warm out.  
  
    He glanced between Dareth and Manny, opening and closing his mouth.  
  
    “Wait, is this him?” Manny stood up. “I’ll kick his ass.”  
  
    “Manny, stop.” Dareth got up to hold him back. “It’s okay. Don’t start a freaking bar fight.”  
  
    “What do you want with Dareth, huh?” Manny stopped his march forward but was still glaring. “Choose your next words carefully.”  
  
    Ronin managed to look even more spooked. “I... I um...” He bit his lip. “I wanted to apologize.”  
  
    Dareth nearly spilled his drink. It’s not like Ronin had never said sorry before, but it was rare he sounded this sincere about it.  
  
    That seemed to satisfy Manny at least. He crossed his arms, studying Ronin up and down before he nodded. “Okay, fine, I’ll allow it. I’m going to go back and sit with Joan and Mary.” He patted Dareth on the arm. “Holler if you need me, and you.” He spun back to point at Ronin. “I’ll be watching.”  
  
    “Don’t forget your drink.” Dareth held out the margarita glass. Manny took it, resuming his staring at Ronin as he headed over to a booth table where his partners sat.  
  
    Dareth waited until his friend sat down before looking back at Ronin. The man’s hands were in his pockets, fidgeting, staring at the open chair.  
  
    “You going to sit down?” Dareth kept up his facade of disinterest as he downed the rest of his drink. He didn’t want to let it slip that his anger was gone, not until he heard what Ronin had to say.  
  
    The thief shuffled over, sitting on the bar stool and curling up. Lance came over, asking if he wanted anything. Dareth insisted on a water.  
  
    “You don’t need anymore alcohol.” He probably said that far too harsh. “You didn’t drive over here did you?”  
  
    “No.” Ronin spun the water glass around. “I waved a guy down and payed him a hundred bucks for a lift.”  
  
    “How did you even find me here?”  
  
    “Traffic cams, duh.” Ronin finally drank some of the water.  
  
    “Right, didn’t think maybe I’d want to be alone for a while?”  
  
    Ronin flinched. “I did but... you said if I wanted to apologize...”  
  
    Dareth just stared at him, wishing his glass wasn’t empty so he could emphasis his point with a sip.  
  
    Ronin sighed and rubbed his neck. This was clearly hard for him, made him nervous, but Dareth wasn’t about to give him sympathy this time around.  
  
    “Look, I’m sorry.” Well he managed to get that much out. “I... Running into Soto put my head in a loop. I couldn’t stop thinking that all this running would amount to nothing, that Pythor would find me and you... You don’t deserve to get hurt because of me.”  
  
    “Maybe not.” Dareth said. “But I told you before helping you is my decision.”  
  
    “I know, and I tried to tell Soto that too, but I... I still can’t convince myself to leave it alone. I can’t wrap my head around the idea that you’d risk that much for someone like me.” He leaned his forehead against his hands.  
  
    “So what, your drunk self thought to push the limits and see what I’d do if I walked in while you were holding a pistol?”  
  
    Ronin flinched again. He moved his arms to hug himself. “Can we not talk about that in here, please?”  
  
    “You just didn’t have time to load the gun, huh?”  
  
    He just groaned at that, refusing to look him in the eye. So that’s how it was, Dareth just happened to show up at the wrong time, or the right time.  
  
    “I got in your way and it pissed you off, so you tried to get back at me.”  
  
    “Don’t put it like that.”  
  
    “Am I wrong?”  
  
    Ronin sighed. “No.”  
  
    Dareth didn’t add onto that. He tapped the counter when Lance walked by, getting another bourbon.  
  
    He waited for a while, wondering if Ronin would say anything else. The man stayed curled up against the counter, hiding his face as if he was about to cry but adamantly refused.  
  
    Dareth sighed. “Do you really think that little of me?”  
  
    Ronin snapped up. “No. No I don’t I...” He ran a hand through his hair. “I just... I’m sorry. I’ve never let anyone get close to me and I don’t know how anymore. I don’t think you’re stupid, or naive, or...”  
  
    He didn’t say the last word. Dareth thanked the stars for that.  
  
    “I know I don’t deserve any of the shit you do for me, I just... don’t know what to do.”  
  
    “Well,” Dareth downed half his glass. “Like I said before, you can just say thanks like a normal person.”  
  
    Ronin leaned against his hand, covering his mouth. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “For moving the gun away.”  
  
    Dareth stared at him for a moment. “I know you still find it hard to believe, Ronin, but I like having you around. I know you won’t be here forever but... I’d prefer it if we could part on good terms.”  
  
    “Not sure why you like having me around so much when you have friends like that guy.” Ronin gestured to the table. Manny was chatting with his datemates, but his eyes kept moving over to their location.  
  
    “They’re nothing like you, Ronin.” It was probably the alcohol that kept Dareth’s nerves at bay as he stared at him. “Sorry, I don’t know how to explain it but I...”  
  
    Ronin met his gaze and the pair just stared at each other for a moment.  
  
    “You what?” Ronin asked.  
  
    Dareth let his mouth hang open. He rested his hand on Ronin’s arm.  
  
    “I–”  
  
    “So, how’s it going?”  
  
    Manny’s voice made them both jump. Dareth pulled his hand back, picking up his glass with it. “What the hell, Manny?”  
  
    “Aw, just checking in, don’t be like that. Everything’s sorted out now, right?” Manny reached to grab Ronin’s shoulder.  
  
    “He doesn’t like being touched.”  
  
    “Oh, sorry.” His friend retreated.  
  
    “And everything was getting sorted until you interrupted.”  
  
    “Hah, well, me and my darlings were about to head out. I figured I should just let your buddy here know the facts.”  
  
    Ronin frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
    Manny turned on him, still grinning. “You hurt Dareth again or pull any of the fuck shit that Colin did, me and the boys will kick your ass and feed you to the coyotes. Got it?”  
  
    Ronin blinked, leaning back a bit. “I... yeah.”  
  
    “Great!” Manny spun back to give Dareth a hug. “Stay safe, text me tomorrow.” He waved at them both as he headed to the door, meeting his datemates there.  
  
    The alcohol was getting to his head. Dareth couldn’t keep himself from yawning. “We should probably head out too. Think you’re sober enough to drive?”  
  
    Ronin snorted and actually cracked a smile. “Trust me, I sobered up really quick when you slammed me into that wall. I... had no idea you could even get that mad.”  
  
    “Well, they often say wise men fear the anger of a kind man.”  
  
    Ronin didn’t reply to that. Dareth waited until Lance was free and he finished his drink to pay off the tab, only for Ronin to toss some cash on the table. He didn’t say why, perhaps it was part of his apology.  
  
    The pair of them headed out. The edge of the city was still rather lively for this hour, but Dareth knew in an hour all the night dwellers would shuffle off to sleep. He headed down the street to where his car was parked, not handing Ronin his keys just yet.  
  
    As they approached the car he went to unlock it, only to feel something tug on his shirt. He turned and look at Ronin who was staring at the ground.  
  
    “What’s up?”  
  
    “Do you hate me?”  
  
    Dareth blinked and turned all the way around. “No, I don’t.”  
  
    “I just...” Ronin sighed. “After you stormed out I was... I didn’t want you to hate me, even though you have every right to.”  
  
    “I don’t hate you.” Dareth unlocked the car and held up the keys. “I’m not sure I ever will.”  
  
    Ronin frowned at him. “Even when I say shit like that?”  
  
    “You apologized, just try and learn from it, hm?”  
  
    The man stared at him, then the keys, then the car. His expression didn’t change, which is why it surprised Dareth when he was pulled into a hug.  
  
    “I’m not safe here.” Ronin mumbled into his shoulder. “You’re not either. But I can’t seem to get myself to leave.”  
  
    Dareth hugged him back. “You don’t have to leave.”  
  
    “That’ll put you in danger.”  
  
    “I don’t care.” Dareth tightened his grip. “You’re my friend and you’re worth the risk.”  
  
    “I really don’t deserve you.”  
  
    He laughed and pulled back, holding up the keys again. “Maybe not, but you’re stuck with me anyway.”  
  
    Ronin finally managed a smile. He took the keys and they both climbed into the car.  
  
    The silence only lasted so long.  
  
    “So uh, who’s Colin?”  
  
    Dareth groaned. “My ex from two years ago. Cheating asshole. I’ll tell you about it later.”  
  
    Ronin paused. “Was he the one who called you uh...”  
  
    He looked out the window. “He wasn’t the first.”  
  
    “Sorry.”  
  
    “You already apologized. Let’s just...” Dareth yawned again, his vision felt hazy. He hadn’t ridden in the passenger side of a car in a long time. The motion made him drowsy.  
  
    He couldn’t keep himself from falling asleep.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
   _“So Ronin passes out when you play with his hair and you nap during car rides, huh?”_  
  
_“Jeez, how much more of this story is there?”_  
  
_“Oh, don’t worry. We’re coming up on the good part. Or well, maybe.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth hummed as he ate through the grilled cheese Ronin had just made. The man had been ridiculous with his apology, constantly making food, cleaning the house, and even doing a grocery run. The sentiment was appreciated, but he ended up forgetting three things on the list.  
      
    Still, Dareth knew why he was doing this, so he let him do it. Right now he enjoyed his lunch while glancing through his social media. Manny had made the foolish mistake of mentioning him on twitter while inquiring about his “boy problems” which proceeded to get all his coworkers asking about it.  
  
    It was still popping up three days later. Manny refused to share details so all his friends kept posting speculations.  
  
    Ronin had been eating in the living room, but suddenly poked his head around the wall. “Hey Dareth?”  
  
    “Hm?” He took another bite.  
  
    “We should go out.”  
  
    He choked on it, trying to keep himself from spitting it across the table. He coughed a few times, clearing up his airway before chewing it properly. “Sorry, what?”  
  
    “Go out, you know, night on the town sort of thing. You’re free tomorrow night right?”  
  
    Oh, that’s what he meant.  
  
    Dareth took a sip of water. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
    Ronin grinned. “Oh come on, what else would we do in Vegas?” He stepped into the kitchen, hands behind his back. “I’m talking hitting up one of the big casinos, playing some games, buy a drink that costs five hundred a glass.”  
  
    Dareth raised an eyebrow. Where had this idea even come from? “Sounds fancy, but are you sure that’s a good idea? I’d rather not end up like the tourists who toss all their money out the window.”  
  
    Ronin rolled his eye. “You forget that you know me.” He tossed a stack of bills on the table. “Trust me, money is no object.”  
  
    Dareth stared at it. The stack was big enough to make a solid thump on the table, and it looked like every bill was a hundred.  
  
    “That’s just the tip of the iceburg.” Ronin pulled a card out of his pocket. “Got a temporary one of these too.”  
  
    Dareth kept staring, trying to wade through the shock. “I... you’re serious?”  
  
    “Yeah,” Ronin looked excited. “Come on, I’ve been sitting on this money for ages. Time I got rid of some of it on something useful right?”  
  
    “By spoiling me?”  
  
    Ronin’s cheeks turned red. “Well, you know, you deserve it.”  
  
    He tried to squash the giddy feeling in his chest. “Fine, why not, what the hell. What about security? Aren’t people looking for you?”  
  
    “On it,” the man pulled something else out of his pocket. It looked like some kind of chip, a little bit smaller than the credit card. “You know, facial recognition software is pretty impressive but there’s easy ways to bug it. Just put this sucker behind my eyepatch. Probably the biggest plus side to having one.”  
  
    Dareth tilted his head. “Why not get one of those sooner?”  
  
    “Because I have to build it from scratch.”  
  
    “You’re really tech savvy huh?”  
  
    “Learn what you need to survive.” He put the chip back in his pocket. “So, tomorrow?”  
  
    “Yeah, but if we’re going to one of the classiest casinos around here you’re going to need something nicer to wear.” Dareth gestured at his outfit. “They wouldn’t even let us in the door.”  
  
    Ronin hummed, hand against his chin as he looked at his tank top. “Yeah, you’re right. Looks like we better go shopping.”  
  
    “What, now?”  
  
    “As soon as you’re done eating.” Ronin snatched up the stack of bills and ran back to the living room. “So hurry up.”  
  
    Dareth smiled and shook his head. This was probably a bad idea, right? What good could come out of going to a casino to waste money and get drunk?  
  
    But how could he say no? He’d never seen Ronin this excited.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_“This sounds like it was a bad idea.”_  
  
_“Hush.”_  
  
_“Did you guys actually win anything?”_  
  
_“Would you believe we did?”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth probably should have dropped his expectations much sooner. After all, Ronin wouldn’t even let him look at the price tag when clothes shopping yesterday, and he’d never had a tailor actually help him with fitting before.  
  
    It already felt excessive, but he looked damn good in this jacket so he couldn’t say no.  
  
    He managed to convince Ronin to let him do his hair. No way he could just leave it down. Even then he only got away with putting one braid in his hair while putting the rest up in a bun.  
  
    He offered to do Ronin’s eyeliner too, but the man rejected the idea of wearing any make-up before Dareth finished the sentence.  
  
    Not that he really needed it–okay maybe some concealer for those shadows under his eyes–since the rest of his outfit was more than enough of a distraction. The maroon vest and jacket had a scattered pattern on it that almost made it look like scales. Dareth was pretty sure the decorations in his tie were gold and diamonds. He even got himself a new eyepatch, the upside down gold diamond that he added hiding the computer chip he built.  
  
    “Well don’t you look classy.” Dareth teased as Ronin kept fiddling with his tie.  
  
    “I can clean up when I want to.” Ronin retorted.  
  
    Their banter was interrupted by Ronin’s phone. “Ride’s here.” He said.  
  
    “Ride? You got us a ride?”  
  
    Ronin grinned at him. “What, you think either of us going to be sober enough to drive home? Hurry up and finish getting ready.”  
  
    When Ronin said he got them a ride, Dareth expected a taxi or something similar, not an entire limo waiting in the parking lot.  
  
    His mouth fell open. “Wh– Ronin are you serious?”  
  
    Ronin just laughed, taking his hand and pulling him toward the stairs. “You thought a night on the town wasn’t going to include a limo?”  
  
    Dareth didn’t know what he thought. The driver–Justin–introduced himself before opening the door. Ronin still hadn’t let go of his hand as they climbed in.  
  
    The ride there had been fairly tame, ignoring the fact that Dareth kept pretending to complain about the lack of alcohol in the limo. Ronin snapped back saying they’d be getting plenty of that at the casino. They had Justin blast some songs from the 80s while they sang along.  
  
    Dareth almost felt nervous as they climbed out of the limo. Justin would be on call for whenever they were done, but as soon as he drove off the casino looked so intimidating. It’s not like he’d never been in one before.  
  
    “Shall we?”  
  
    Dareth glanced over at Ronin who was holding out his arm. He blinked and stared at it for the longest time, wondering what it implied.  
  
    It must have been a force of habit because suddenly Ronin straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, so used to having someone pretending to be my date when I get dressed up like this.”  
  
    Dareth chuckled, deciding to take a risk. “Well, if you’re offering an arm I’d be glad to take it.”  
  
    Ronin met his gaze and stared at him for a moment before lifting his arm again. Dareth looped his through it, grinning the entire time.  
  
    Responsibility was the last thing on his mind, and the bar was their first stop. Dareth’s instincts kept telling him to mind the prices, but not a damn thing on here was cheap and Ronin kept waving off his concerns. Money was no object, as he said.  
  
    “Come on,” Ronin insisted. “Pretend like you don’t actually have to pay for a damn thing in here. Pretend you had the money to do whatever you want.”  
  
    “If I had the money to do whatever I want I would have gone to Disneyland.”  
  
    Ronin frowned at him. “We’re not going to Disneyland.”  
  
    Dareth laughed, finally settling on a simple glass of whisky. Well no, it certainly wasn’t simple at that price, but at least it wasn’t as crazy as some of the mixed drinks they had on there. Gold flakes on the rim of the glass? Really?  
  
    There was a bit of debate about what to do first. Ronin’s first go to was a card game, while Dareth would rather just risk his money on slot machines. At least those wouldn’t look you dead in the eye while cheating you out of money.  
  
    But Ronin was insistent he wouldn’t fail at Black Jack. Dareth almost questioned that. Weren’t they there to waste money? Not make more of it?  
  
    “You can keep the winnings.” Ronin nudged him. “Treat yourself to a trip to Disneyland.”  
  
    Dareth hung in the background when Ronin found himself a spot at one of the tables. The dealer wasn’t what Dareth expected. He looked young, white hair swept to one side of his head. His blue eyes were cold as he studied the table.  
  
    The woman next to Ronin began to chat with him. Her hair was full of small braids and her dress was long and white, touching the floor.  
  
    Dareth didn’t pay much mind to their conversation, it was all small talk. He was far more focused on what Ronin was doing with his cards. He must have a strategy for winning this, because he always seemed to know what to bet. The times he fluked out had to be intentional to keep people from getting suspicious.  
  
    Ronin wound up finishing his martini, and Dareth offered to get him another one.  
  
    “Get me something else fancy.” Ronin said. “Super fancy.”  
  
    “I’m not getting the one with the gold on it.”  
  
    “Fine, most expensive wine they have.”  
  
    Dareth shook his head but obliged, getting another whisky for himself, a different kind this time because why not?  
  
    “Ah, the handsome boyfriend returns.” Was the first thing he heard when he reached the table. The woman next to Ronin was staring at him.  
  
    What?  
  
    Ronin gave him an apologetic glance before looking back at his cards. Right, she was probably making assumptions.  
  
    Dareth set Ronin’s glass on the table. “Indeed, but I might have to drag him away for a while.”  
  
    “Aw, but I’m doing so well.” Ronin pretended to complain.  
  
    “I’m glad, but I’m getting hungry.” Well if they were playing up their roles he took the opportunity to lean against Ronin. The man made no move to push him away.  
  
    When the next round was over, Ronin let himself be pulled out of the chair in the direction of the restaurant.  
  
    “Sorry about the boyfriend thing.” He said, finishing off his wine.  
  
    Dareth looked at their arms that were looped together again. “Well we don’t exactly leave room for much else when we’re walking around like this.”  
  
    Ronin squinted at him and glanced down. “Hm, I guess so. Should we stop?”  
  
    His heart thudded in his chest and he pulled Ronin closer. “Nah, it makes us even less suspicious don’t you think?”  
  
    The man smiled, cheeks pink possibly from the alcohol. “Whatever you say, babe.”  
  
    “Hm, don’t like babe. Try stud muffin.”  
  
    “That’s just silly. What about honey cakes?”  
  
    “Too sappy. Keep it simple with darling, maybe.”  
  
    “What is this a southern chick flick? Besides, babe is simple.”  
  
    “Whatever you say, Rodger.” Dareth snickered.  
  
    Ronin pushed him away at that comment, but both of them were laughing, too hard to respond to the hostess at first.  
  
    The prices on the menu almost made Dareth pass out, until Ronin kept waving the card in his face. He was getting far too spoiled, on dinner and on dessert. Still, the image of Ronin in a fancy suit splitting a bowl of overpriced gelato with him was starting to make him wonder if he’d landed in some kind of fairytale.  
  
    Of course it wasn’t, but pretending it was for the time being couldn’t hurt.  
  
    Their time at the slot machines ended up more like a competition as they sat next to each other. It didn’t make much sense to gamble on who could win more money while gambling, but it seemed Ronin had a competitive streak. Not that Dareth minded. He found Ronin’s pouting expression whenever he lost rather adorable.  
  
    They grabbed another drink after that, hanging around the bar. The alcohol was really starting to get to him now, and he kept rambling off stories from his time living with his Uncle, his time in college, and more stories from the nights he hung out with his friends.  
  
    Ronin didn’t interrupt except to ask a question here or there. Dareth blamed the crowd along the bar for the reason they were leaning so close to each other.  
  
    “Do we get one more?” Ronin asked. “I’m feeling one more.”  
  
    “You’re probably feeling five more.” Dareth replied as he finished off his glass.  
  
    “What? Nah.” He hadn’t stopped grinning. “Maybe.”  
  
    “How about this, one more plus a pair of shots.”  
  
    “Oh hell yes, now you’re talking.” Ronin leaned against him. “What should we get?”  
  
    Dareth hummed and thought about it. It needed to be something more than basic while they were here.  
  
    He kept thinking it over until the bartender came by to check on them. By now Ronin was more or less napping against his shoulder.  
  
    “What’s up?” She leaned against the counter.  
  
    An idea came to his head. “You ever heard of a shot called a Cluster Fuck?”  
  
    She grinned at him and he watched her face tattoos move. “whiskey, tequila, light rum, vodka and two kinds of schnapps?”  
  
    “More or less.”  
  
    She barked out a laugh. “I like crazy folks like you, coming right up.” She headed over to the counter and grabbed two shot glasses.  
  
    “Where did you even hear about that?” Ronin didn’t stand up straight.  
  
    “Please, me and the boys go partying all the time.” He studied Ronin’s face for a moment, some of his hair coming lose. “You tired?”  
  
    “I’m always tired.” Ronin blew at the loose strands.  
  
    “Not sleep much last night?” Dareth didn’t realize he reached up to tuck Ronin’s hair behind his ear until he felt the man’s stubble brush against his skin.  
  
    Ronin turned his head to look at him. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure the shots will wake me up.”  
  
    Dareth hummed in agreement, still touching his hair. He wondered if maybe he should try putting it back up, but if Ronin was that tired he might just pass out on the bar.  
  
    “Why do you look at me like that?”  
  
    He blinked. “Like what?”  
  
    “Like...” Ronin tilted his head. “I don’t know. Sometimes when you stare at me you just look... I can’t describe it.”  
  
    Dareth knew what he was talking about, but didn’t elaborate. No doubt the same day-dreamy expression came across his face as he smiled. “What, never had anyone look at you like that before?”  
  
    “Nah.”  
  
    His hand slid over Ronin’s cheek and tilted his head up. “What a shame.”  
  
    He didn’t get to lean in. Their bartender returned, sliding the shots out in front of them. That got Ronin to perk up, grinning.  
  
    “Bottoms up, boys.” She cackled. It seemed as if she wanted to witness this, but had to leave to help another customer.  
  
    “You ready?” Ronin held up his glass. “Because this might waste us.”  
  
    “And if not?”  
  
    “We play roulette.”  
  
    Dareth picked up his own glass. “A toast then?”  
  
    “To what?”  
  
    “A lucky roulette wheel.”  
  
    The pair of them laughed before tapping their glasses together. A touch of the liquor dripped over the side but Dareth didn’t think about it as he tipped it back.  
  
    Ronin was laughing again the moment he put his glass down. He swayed, steading himself against the counter. “One more drink, right?”  
  
    “Shouldn’t we get some water first?”  
  
    “We’ll walk off the shots on our way to the roulette table.”  
  
    “Assuming we can even walk at this point.”  
  
    They managed it, somehow. Dareth was glad neither of them got a drink that required you to fill up the whole glass or they would have spilled it without a doubt.  
  
    “Ronin, you can’t wager more than that.” Dareth leaned on the table, staring at the massive amount of chips Ronin had crowded on the number twenty three.  
  
    “Terrible. It’s going to win, you know.”  
  
    He chuckled, watching the ball spin around. It almost made him dizzy. “Right, okay hon.”  
  
    It didn’t win.  
  
    Ronin put a bunch of chips on twenty three again.  
  
    “Ronin, oh my god.” Dareth rested an arm on his shoulder. “You know when you said you wanted to waste some money there’s better ways to do it.”  
  
    “It’s gonna hit.” Ronin argued. “You’ll see.”  
  
    It didn’t that time either. Or the time after that. Dareth couldn’t barely stand up he was laughing so hard as Ronin continued. A few people at the table were giving them both a strange look. Whatever, it wasn’t any of their business.  
  
    “Ronin, please stop.” Dareth wheezed, barely able to finish his drink.  
  
    “No,” Ronin said. “This is the one.”  
  
    The ball landed in its slot.  
  
    “Thirty two.” Dareth said.  
  
    “That’s the opposite of twenty three. That means we’re getting close.”  
  
    “Ronin I swear...”  
  
    The man wasn’t deterred, likely due to all the alcohol in his system. At this rate they were going to run out of chips before it ended.  
  
    Due to the location of two stacks of chips Ronin put on the table, they actually managed to make some of their money back. Dareth tried to pry Ronin away from the wheel, but he didn’t budge.  
  
    “It wasn’t twenty three.” Ronin tossed out the chips. “So...”  
  
    Dareth had to keep himself from falling over the table. “Ronin please stop.”  
  
    “No, listen.” Ronin threw an arm around his shoulder. “I promise. It’s going to hit.”  
  
    Dareth stared at his face instead of at the wheel. “Uh huh, you said that the last ten times.”  
  
    “I mean it.”  
  
    More strands of hair had come free. Somehow it suited him better, all of it framing his face.  
  
    Dareth looked over when he heard the ball clattered into a slot. It took his eyes a moment to focus through all the alcohol, but when he saw what number it hit he couldn’t believe his eyes.  
  
    “Oh my god!” He screamed.  
  
    Ronin spun around to look and screamed as well. He grabbed Dareth’s arms, shaking him in excitement. Dareth just pulled him into a hug, lifting him off the floor.  
  
    “I can’t believe we got it!” Ronin shouted.  
  
    “Me either!”  
  
    He dropped Ronin. Neither of them could stop laughing. Dareth was in such a haze of liquor and joy he was barely aware of the amount of chips being pushed in their direction.  
  
    It only got hazier after that. He remembered flashes of Ronin’s face, laughing so hard there were tears in his eye. Ronin said something to him. There was a hand on his arm and then one on his hip.  
  
    He thought he remembered sliding a hand through Ronin’s hair, pulling it out of the bun as he pulled his face closer.  
  
    Maybe there was a kiss.  
  
    It was too hazy to remember.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_“Holy shit, how drunk were you guys?”_  
  
_“... too drunk.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth swore his head was trying to swim through jell-o as he woke up. Blinking hurt. He was glad his room didn’t have a window or the light probably would have destroyed his eyes. What time even was it? How did they get get back to the apartment?  
  
    It was his apartment, right? Dareth patted the pillow and forced himself to sit up a bit. Even with his vision still blurry he recognized his room.  
  
    Okay, so they at least got back safe. Well no, he couldn’t assume that. He needed to check on Ronin.  
  
    Head hurt too much. He flopped back onto the pillow and rolled onto his back.  
  
    His hand brushed against something. No, someone. His head snapped to the side and he saw Ronin curled up under the sheets, only the top half of his head peeking out. His hair was a mess, but at least his eyepatch was still on.  
  
    The hell was he doing in here?  
  
    The first thing Dareth did was put a hand on his chest. His shirt was still there, although a few buttons were undone. Pants were still on too. Okay.  
  
    They probably just partied a little too hard. Eventually called their limo to pick them up and stumbled back in. It was fine.  
  
    Well, aside from the hangover.  
  
    Dareth blinked a few more times and sat up properly. His head was pounding, but laying down wouldn’t make it better. He needed some food and some water.  
  
    He turned to let his legs dangle off the bed, rubbing his face. Make-up was still on, hair was a mess. Hell, this didn’t seem like the kind of mess that happened from sleeping in bed.  
  
    While running his fingers over his scalp, he notice something solid touching his skin. He snapped his hand back, staring wide eyed at it.  
  
    There was a ring on his finger. On his left hand. Just a simple gold band.  
  
   _Oh no._  
  
    No, no, he was seeing things. He was dreaming. That wasn’t there. Ronin probably stole it off someone and gave it to him as a joke. There had to be an explanation.  
  
    His gaze moved to his nightstand and he saw the fancy folder, a couple of pages sticking out of it.  
  
    He recognized it. He knew exactly what it was from. He’d worked that venue more than once.  
  
    Oh _god_.  
  
    Dareth snatched the folder and opened it right away. A few photos spilled out onto the floor. He didn’t look at them, his gaze was far too fixed on the goddamn marriage certificate. Dareth Johnson and Ronin Johnson. Did Ronin even have an official last name?  
  
    No, that didn’t matter right now. What the hell happened last night? Which of them decided this was a good idea? Fuck, maybe Dareth had. He shut the folder and rubbed his face, trying to stay calm. His hangover made his nausea worse.  
  
    Don’t panic. Don’t panic. It wasn’t even the first time this happened. He knew how to fix it, the issue was telling Ronin. There was no way of knowing how he’d react. How could Dareth even explain this? “We were drunk,” sounded like a good excuse in theory but it never worked in practice. Even drunk people didn’t do things for no reason.  
  
    He began to reach for the photos on the floor when he heard the sheets move. Ronin groaned, loudly. His hand reached up to press against his forehead, before he rolled onto his back. His other arm came free from the sheets and just confirmed Dareth’s fears even further.  
  
    Ronin had a ring on too.  
  
    “The hell?” Ronin muttered. He still hadn’t opened his eye. “Dareth? You there?”  
  
    “Uh, yeah.” His voice was shaking. He swallowed.  
  
    “Where are we?”  
  
    “My apartment. You’re uh, in my bed.”  
  
    Ronin shot up at that. The hand on his forehead moved to check if his shirt was still on. It was, although there was no telling where his suit jacket and vest had gone. “The fuck? What happened?”  
  
    Dareth gritted his teeth, not knowing where to start. “What’s the last thing you remember?”  
  
    “Ugh, hell, honestly it starts going fuzzy around the time we ordered the shots. I’m pretty sure we won money at the roulette wheel.”  
  
    “Yeah, my memory cuts off after that.” Dareth said.  
  
    “Fuck, did we drink even more after that?” He ran both hands over his face. “I haven’t been this hungover since–”  
  
    Ronin froze. Dareth stopped breathing. All he could do was watch as the man held his hands out in front of him, staring at the ring on his finger. His eye got wider and wider before his gaze shot over, clearly looking to see if Dareth had one as well. He noticed the folder first.  
  
    Dareth tried to smile but he knew it was shaky at best. “We might have had more to drink.”  
  
    “We didn’t...” Ronin kept staring. “Tell me this is just some new kind of nightmare.”  
  
    Dareth tried not to take that personally. He shut the folder, putting it back on the nightstand. “Look, don’t panic okay? This is easy to fix.”  
  
    Ronin didn’t seem to hear him. “Those things aren’t legal right? Like officially? Like in the eyes of the state and all that?”  
  
    “Uh, yeah they are.”  
  
    “But who even did it? Are they even official?”  
  
    “Me and all my buddies are.” Thinking about it now, one of his friends had probably been working that night. Dareth was scared to check his phone. Instead he stood, trying to walk around the bed. “Don’t panic. We’ll fix it.”  
  
    Ronin tossed the sheets off and got up. He kept staring at the ring on his hand, at the ring on Dareth’s hand. “No, that’s not– It’s a legal issue right? I can’t get involved with people like that.”  
  
    “Ronin it’s as simple as signing a paper, I promise.”  
  
    “You don’t understand.” Both of Ronin’s hands were in his hair. His breathing was picking up. “Why did this even happen? Why did our drunk asses think this was a good idea?”  
  
    Dareth bit his lip, trying to get closer. He didn’t want his friend to slip into a panic attack. “It doesn’t matter. We can fix it.”  
  
    “It does matter.” Ronin raised his voice. “Why would I agree to this even when I was drunk? Who even suggested it? Why did I–”  
  
    He froze. His gaze seemed to move from Dareth to somewhere past him.  
  
    “It’s okay.” Dareth took another step forward. “Ronin, it’s okay. We’ll fix it.”  
  
    The man’s gaze snapped back to reality. He studied Dareth’s face, almost looking like he was going to cry.  
  
    “Staying here was a mistake.”  
  
    As if that comment alone didn’t shred into Dareth’s chest, the feeling only got worse when Ronin bolted for the door. Dareth tried to catch him–missed–and ran after him to the living room.  
  
    “Ronin?” Now he was starting to panic, more so when the man snatched up his laptop. “Ronin, stop, we can fix this.”  
  
    “You can’t.” Ronin argued. “I have to get out of here.”  
  
    Dareth managed to catch him this time before he made it to the door, keeping his grip tight. “No you don’t.”  
  
    “Dareth, let go. You said you wouldn’t stop me.”  
  
    “You’re not thinking straight.” He argued. “Just calm down for a bit. This isn’t hopeless.”  
  
    Ronin met his gaze. He looked so scared, and for a moment it felt like he might relax, step closer, let Dareth pull him into a hug.  
  
    Instead he shut his eye, gritting his teeth. “I’m sorry.”  
  
    Dareth didn’t get time to protest. Ronin suddenly jerked him closer and the elbow to his chin rattled his brain so hard he blacked out.  
  
    If he thought his head hurt earlier it was so much worse when he came to. For a moment he couldn’t remember why he was on the floor. When he did he shot up. His head hurt so bad it made him dizzy but he didn’t care. He ran out of the apartment, glancing around the parking lot. Well, his car was still there at least, but no sign of Ronin.  
  
    Like Dareth had a chance to find him. He didn’t have the resources and Ronin knew full well how to make himself disappear.  
  
    He took a deep breath and headed back inside. Stay calm. Ronin was in panic mode. He knew he could come back here. Maybe in a few days this would all settle out.  
  
    He made himself some breakfast and some coffee, praying for the headache to ease up. He took some pain meds just in case before checking his phone.  
  
    Good lord. There was a wall of messages in the group text with his coworkers. Dareth cringed but opened it anyway. The newest one was from Jackson, a photo. Dareth was holding Ronin bridal style, both of their faces red and grins up to their ears.  
  
     _> J: So guess who showed up at work tonight lmaooooooooo_  
  
_ > M: WHAT?! DARETH WHAT?! ISN’T THAT THE GUY U HAD PROBLEMS WITH?_  
  
_ > F: Ooooh is that the boy u mentioned? Where has Dareth been hiding him?_  
  
_ > M: DARETH U HECKER REPLY RIGHT NOW U BETTER BE AWAKE_  
  
_ > J: He’s probably asleep they were both smashed as fuck._  
  
_ > M: JACKSON WHY DID YOU ALLOW THIS?_  
  
_ > J: It’s funny? Chill dude he can just get it annulled nbd_  
  
_ > M: I’m kickin ur ass_  
  
_ > B: All of you knock it off. Let’s wait until Dareth recovers before gossiping. _  
  
_ > N: Can’t Jackson at least tell us if they said anything?_  
  
_ > J: Nothing you wouldn’t expect from drunk boyfriends. Dareth was smooching him like if he didn’t he’d stop breathing_  
  
_ > N: G a y _  
  
_ > F: Oh wow he’s really into this guy_  
  
_ > J: He was drunk_  
  
_ > F: Maybe, but we couldn’t get him to even flirt with any of the cute guys we found at the bars. He wasn’t sober then either_  
  
    Dareth locked his phone and tossed it on the kitchen table, not sure he could stomach the rest of it right now. No doubt one of them would try to call him soon. He focused on trying to revive himself with food.  
  
    After that, a shower, and getting changed into some casual clothes he found himself staring at the folder on his nightstand. He went over to it, picking up the photos that had dropped on the floor to put them back inside.  
  
    But his gaze lingered on them. He pulled the rest of them out, sorting through them. The venues all had options to get photos taken and printed before you left. Which one of them opted to pay for that he wondered. Maybe he should ask Jackson if he has a receipt.  
  
    The pictures were... mostly disasters. Ronin’s hair was a mess. Dareth’s wasn’t much better. At some point Ronin lost his tie. It seemed like neither of them could stand up straight without leaning on the other.  
  
    But there were a few that made him pause. Somehow the image of Dareth kissing Ronin while holding him in a dip looked like it was straight from a movie. There was another where he was kissing Ronin’s temple, the man grinning so wide he had his eye closed.  
  
    Dareth had never seen him smile quite like that before. In fact, in all of these he looked so carefree, staring at Dareth like nothing else mattered.  
  
    He shook his head and jammed the pictures back in the folder. They were drunk, of course he looked like that. They made a stupid choice under the influence, a mistake.  
  
    Dareth just prayed he had the chance to fix it.  
  
    But after a week and a half, his chances were looking slim.  
  
    It was agony, more than he expected. Coming back home to an empty house, waking up to one as well. The only sound was Rex’s filter and it drove him so mad he wanted to shut it off. Not that he did. Instead he just turned on the TV and let it run in the background. He missed the sounds of Dora’s naive voice or the infomercial lady prattling on for thirty minutes. He missed the sounds of Ronin clicking on his keyboard or fitting wires together. He missed waking up to the smell of bacon and spices.  
  
    He tried singing to fill the silence, couldn’t do that either. He kept expecting to turn around and see Ronin leaning against the wall, grinning at him.  
  
    Why was this effecting him so bad?  
  
    It was just a week and a half and it felt like an eternity.  
  
    It was still early, for him at least, sitting there at the table with the photos scattered around. He couldn’t stop staring at them. His coworkers had already called him multiple times, asking what was going on. Manny was the only one he gave any details to, the man predictably stating he’d kick Ronin’s ass. Dareth didn’t want that. He just wanted him to come back.  
  
    God, fuck.  
  
    He loved Ronin.  
  
    He was trying to look at the picture of him hugging Ronin, their foreheads bumping together, but his vision kept blurring up. He kept squinting the tears away, trying to force them back. There wasn’t any point in crying about this. He knew Ronin wouldn’t stay in his life. He knew this would have ended one way or another. There wasn’t any damn reason to cry over a guy like this.  
  
    Those thoughts didn’t make it hurt any less. Eventually he hit a wall, picking up his phone and calling his uncle.  
  
    “Dareth, didn’t expect a call till tomorrow.” His uncle said as soon as he picked up. “Everything okay?”  
  
    Dareth bit his lip, trying to keep his voice steady. “No, I guess not.”  
  
    “What happened?”  
  
    He didn’t have the heart right now to talk details over the phone. “Remember how you told me to be careful? Yeah I... I wasn’t.”  
  
    “What do you mean?”  
  
    “I’ll tell you the details later okay? I  just... think you’ll have free time next weekend? I already asked off work.”  
  
    “Of course son, you know my door’s open anytime. Sure you don’t want to talk about it now?”  
  
    He took a deep breath, still staring at the picture. “I... Let’s just say for a while I was beginning to think maybe life could be like a fairytale. Pretty stupid of me, right?”  
  
    His uncle was silent for a moment. “Some guy hurt you again? Why didn’t you tell me you were dating?”  
  
    He tried to keep breathing but it wasn’t working. A sob almost escaped. “I wasn’t really just... I explain later, okay? I need to go.”  
  
    “Alright, but take care of yourself, okay? I love you.”  
  
    “Love you too.” Dareth said before he hung up. The phone slipped out of his hands and clattered on the table. He crossed his arms so he could hide his face in them.  
  
    He shouldn’t cry about this. It was always temporary. The man wasn’t worth tears.  
  
    The back of his hand bumped into his necklace. He found himself gripping the pendant, feeling the star shaped engraving under his fingers.  
  
   _“Bought it while you were looking at tapestries. To return the favor and all that.”_  
  
    The first sob finally escaped. He curled up even further, begging his mind to stop dragging up memories, reminding him of things he probably wouldn’t feel again.  
  
    Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost was a goddamn idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : (
> 
> This is so sad. Alexa play [Origami by Capital Cities](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mG-4DmDjWLc)
> 
> The roulette dialogue is inspired from [this. ](http://ceata88.tumblr.com/post/174642784739/princess-peachie-fuse-with-me-twenty-three)
> 
> Cluster Fuck is a real shot recipe (though I have no had one)
> 
> Oh hey by the way, I've got a [tumblr just for PPT stuff now](https://thepptcrew.tumblr.com/) if y'all want to check that out or send it a few asks. Might answer character asks with art yey.


	28. 8.7 Never Had the Courage to Take What I Really Wanted Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Alexa now play [Patience Gets Us Nowhere Fast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgylZphRXqA)
> 
> Alt chapter title: And then....................he kisses him!

_“He just... left?”_  
  
_“Yup.”_  
  
_“He must have come back. Or you must have run into him again.”_  
  
_“Sure, almost a year later.”_  
  
_“What?”_  
  
_“It took him that long?”_  
  
_“Yeah, believe me, I had long given up the idea of seeing him again by that point.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth sighed, sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the kettle to boil. Maybe he should invest in one of those quick ones you just plug into the wall. It seemed he had to make more and more tea lately to help him sleep. Maybe it’s just because it was getting close to that time of year.  
  
    The ring was sitting in the jewelry box on his dresser. He didn’t have the heart to throw it out.  
  
    Without thinking his hand reached up to fiddle with the pendant on his necklace. Didn’t have the heart to throw this out either. His uncle insisted he should sell it, get rid of it, never look back.  
  
    He was just too sentimental he supposed.  
  
    His friends almost didn’t believe him when he told them the full story. Manny backed him up, once again insisting that if Ronin ever showed his face around here they would all tie him to the back of a food truck and stomp on the gas.  
  
    He figured by now he’d be over it. Maybe clinging to all this old stuff really was just making it harder to move on, but he didn’t want to trash the good memories along with everything else.  
  
    He sighed again. He was tired.  
  
    The kettle went off. Dareth headed over to the stove to turn it off, but never got to the kettle itself. The doorbell rang.  
  
    The fuck? It was four in the morning. Who was showing up at this hour?  
  
    He probably should check, but his sleepy mind was too tired to care. Maybe one of his neighbors came back drunk and was trying to get into the wrong apartment. Dareth made sure his robe was tight over his shoulders before heading over to door and pulling it open.  
  
    His heart stopped. It felt like everything underneath him shifted to the left.  
  
    Ronin stared back at him, eye wide. He had a death grip on the strap to the bag slung over his shoulder. And Dareth couldn’t keep himself from staring at Ronin’s left arm. It was a prosthetic, all the way to his shoulder. It looked high class at least with the gold and copper plating, but where did he get it?  
  
    No, that shouldn’t be the first question he was asking.  
  
    Why was Ronin here?  
  
    Dareth wasn’t sure what to think. He quickly stomped on his joy with a reminder that this is the same man who knocked him out and ran for it a year ago. He had every right to be mad.  
  
    “I...” Ronin already seemed to be a loss for words. “You’re still here.”  
  
    Dareth frowned. “I do live here.”  
  
    The man flinched. “No, I know. I wasn’t sure if maybe you moved or...” He ran his right hand through his hair. “Fuck, sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know where to start.”  
  
    Honestly, Dareth didn’t either.  
  
    “I went over it so many times but I... there’s just so much I need say...”  
  
    He was about to joke that maybe Ronin could start with an apology.  
  
    “Look,” Ronin bit his lip. It already seemed like he was about to panic. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry Dareth. You don’t have to forgive me, or anything but I... I couldn’t keep hiding and running. I...” He groaned and tilted his head back, covering his face with both his hands. “Fuck!”  
  
    Dareth blinked. Wow, he was actually trying his damnedest to be sincere, wasn’t he?  
  
    So he stepped to the side. “You should come in if you want to talk.”  
  
    “No, no,” Ronin snapped up straight and waved a hand. “Before... I can’t do that until I tell you the real reason I came.”  
  
    He frowned. He was so tired. “Huh?”  
  
    “If it sounds totally crazy just... just make me leave or whatever. I’ll understand.” He reached up and fiddled with a simple chain on his neck. Whatever it was holding was tucked under his tank top.  
  
    Dareth crossed his arms and waited.  
  
    “Listen, I...” Ronin squeezed his eye shut for a moment. “Almost a year ago, even if we were drunk off our asses, we got married.”  
  
    Dareth’s  cheeks were already burning. “Ronin I told you we can fix that if you had just–”  
  
    “No. I...” He licked his lips and shifted on his feet. “Drunk or not I assume there’s some kind of vow you make at the alter even at an event like that.”  
  
    “There is.”  
  
    “Yeah, well, after a lot of garbage and after a lot of hating myself I realized maybe it was time I actually tried to keep the promise I made.”  
  
    Ronin pulled the chain free. His wedding band dangled on the end of it.  
  
    Dareth’s heart stuttered in his chest as he stared at it.  
  
    “If you still want to cut it off or whatever I understand but, look.” He finally met Dareth’s gaze. “I’ve got a plan now. It won’t get me out of the business for good but it’ll keep me from getting involved in a lot of the shit I used to be. I figured on the side I’d try and open a restaurant or a store, I don’t know. A bar? Whatever doesn’t matter.” He kept fiddling with the ring. “Point is I’m trying to find a place to do that and when I do would... would you come with me?”  
  
    Dareth must have passed out at the kitchen table. Ronin came back. He came back and suddenly he was talking like he actually wanted to do this. Like he wanted to stay hitched and start a new life.  
  
    What the hell?  
  
    The silence only made Ronin more nervous. He bit his lip again, glancing at the other doors on this floor.  
  
    His tired mind decided he needed to test if he was dreaming. Sadly, the idea to touch Ronin’s face to confirm it short circuited along the way, and the gentle tap turned into more of a light slap.  
  
    Ronin flinched, staring at him in confusion as Dareth’s hand rested on his cheek. “Um?”  
  
    “Sorry, wondering if I’m hallucinating in my sleep. You’re serious?”  
  
    “Yes.” Ronin didn’t hesitate that time. “I know it’s fucking crazy but I... ugh.” He started to lean into Dareth’s touch before realizing what he was doing. “There’s too much to say.”  
  
    Dareth pulled away and stepped back again. “Then get in here and say it.”  
  
    Ronin hesitated, but eventually stepped in. Dareth shut the door, moving past him without a word toward the kitchen. If they were going to talk at this hour he needed coffee.  
  
    “You want some coffee?” He might as well offer.  
  
    “I... no, probably won’t help me much.” Ronin stood dumbly in the living room, looking around.  
  
    “Well I just boiled some water, you can have my tea.”  
  
    “Okay.”  
  
    Short and sweet. Dareth went ahead and poured the water in the mug before he headed to the coffee maker. He heard Ronin walk into the room as he started it, just enough water for one cup.  
  
    “Where did you get this?”  
  
    He glanced back. Ronin was holding a picture frame, the one he left on the coffee table. Inside it was one of the wedding photos, the one of Dareth kissing Ronin on the temple.  
  
    “The venue has an option to take pictures and print them. Guess one of us thought it was a good idea.” Dareth rubbed his eye. Why did exhaustion have to hit him now?  
  
    “You kept it?”  
  
    “Kept all of them, folder is in my room.” Dareth begged the coffee machine to work faster. “That one was just my favorite.”  
  
    “But why keep them? Why not just...”  
  
    Dareth leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. “Throw it all out?”  
  
    Ronin looked at him before glancing back at the photo. “Yeah.”  
  
    He was still too tired. “Do you want the full honest answer to that question?”  
  
    Ronin tapped the frame against his right hand before putting it on the kitchen table. “I know you’re probably pissed at me Dareth. I’m not going to ask you to hold back.”  
  
    “I’m not mad at you.” Dareth said, despite raising his voice. “Yeah, fine, maybe a little. I tried to explain it wasn’t a big deal and you went running off anyway. After all that time I thought maybe you were growing a spine but maybe I was a fool for believing that too.”  
  
    He gritted his teeth and ran his hand down his face. He let his nails dig into his skin, willing the pain to wake him up.  
  
    Ronin didn’t reply, he just watched him.  
  
    Dareth sighed, deciding to stare at the coffee machine instead as it worked. “You were my friend, Ronin. I know you felt like you were just free loading but I liked having you in my life. Even if every day wasn’t a good day you made me laugh. Hell, you spent who knows how much on a gold necklace just because.”  
  
    He found himself holding the pendant between his fingers again. “I liked having you around. No, I loved having you around. I knew it was supposed to be temporary but I kept letting myself daydream that you’d never leave.”  
  
    He bit his lip and blamed the stinging in his eyes on exhaustion. “And it ripped my heart out when you left, even though I told myself it shouldn’t. Even though everyone else told me it shouldn’t. Logically I’m better off without you, but it didn’t feel that way.”  
  
    Dareth wiped away the threatening tears. Ronin began to step over but Dareth held up a hand.  
  
    “When trying to recover, my uncle and my friends told me to just clear everything out. I got rid of most of it but... the photos, the necklace, I couldn’t do it.” He took a deep breath and straightened up. “Because you know, I want to remember the good things that happened. I was sad because something good came to an end. Forgetting about it wouldn’t make me feel better.”  
  
    Dareth gestured to the frame. “So that’s why I kept it, among some other things. I know maybe to you it was something you could just leave behind but I didn’t feel the same way.”  
  
    The coffee finished. Dareth glanced away from Ronin’s lost expression to fill up his mug.  
  
    “It wasn’t.” Ronin said.  
  
    He almost poured too much sugar. “Huh?”  
  
    “It... it wasn’t something I could just leave behind. I thought it was at the time. I told myself if I ran then I could stop it from getting more dangerous but I was wrong.”  
  
    Dareth had no idea what that meant. He grabbed the tea mug off the counter and set both of them at the table, gesturing for Ronin to sit down. The man did, already clinging to the mug. He seemed to flinch when the metal of his hand tapped against the ceramic.  
  
    “Guess we should start at the beginning.” Dareth took a sip of coffee, not caring how hot it was right now. “Why did you run?”  
  
    Ronin was nervous again, hand in his hair. “Because I realized what it all meant. It’s like everything fell into place at once and it scared the shit out of me.”  
  
    “What did?”  
  
    He gritted his teeth. “That I... I realized when I was asking who’s wise idea it was to get married when we were drunk that it... might have been mine.”  
  
    Dareth almost lost his grip on his mug. “What? Why?”  
  
    “Because–” He cut that sentence off with a groan. “You know, I liked having you around too. I know I’m shit about saying it. I never deserved any of the shit you did for me and I took it for granted. And after I woke up that morning I realized... I was in so damn deep. I got scared.”  
  
    Dareth frowned. “Don’t get attached, right?”  
  
    Ronin snorted. “Yeah, that. Having people close to you in this business is always a hazard. With the amount of enemies I have they’d just be used against me. I’d be putting their life at risk as well as my own. But...”  
  
    He tapped the mug a few more times before taking a sip. “Honestly, it took until meeting you to even realize why some people in this job were foolish enough to get attached anyway.”  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “Because, you know, suddenly you care about someone more than yourself, and it’s fucking euphoria until you realize what’s actually going on. Then I was just scared. I got overwhelmed. I couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen when they found me, when they found you. Ronin’s husband, the new high on the hit list of everyone around me.” Ronin slammed his first on the table and pointed at him. “If they got a hold of you they could have made me do anything. Money wouldn’t even be a factor. Any task, any job, I’d do anything they ordered if it meant keeping you safe.”  
  
    Dareth just stared. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, wondering once more if he was hallucinating. He tried to pick up his mug but his muscles weren’t listening. “You really feel that way?”  
  
    Ronin blinked a few times. His face went completely red as he took another long sip of tea.  
  
    Dareth smiled. “Sorry, guess I shouldn’t bring it up.”  
  
    Ronin put the mug back down. “No, you should. I need to get over this... stupid fear. I should have come back so much sooner than this.”  
  
    “Why didn’t you?”  
  
    The determination on the man’s face vanished. His gaze was somber, studying the rim of the mug. “I tried to slip back into my old job. I could tell Pythor was pissed at me for vanishing but I think he was too glad to have me working under him to actually punish me for it. Told myself if I just did this everything would go back to normal, right?  
  
    “But it didn’t. Couldn’t commit myself like I used to. If I got hired to kill someone most of the time I found a way to get them out, help them hide. Stealing was easy, but finding ways to do it without killing anyone was harder. It started causing mistakes, slip ups, Pythor was suspicious. He wanted to know what was wrong with me but what the hell could I tell him?”  
  
    Dareth let him pause for a moment. Ronin’s right hand moved to cover the forearm of his prosthetic, squeezing the metal.  
  
    “But the last job I took, that was the real wake up call.”  
  
    Dareth studied him and the prosthetic. “Uh, guessing that’s the arm story?”  
  
    Ronin snorted. “Sure, that’s one way to put it.”  
  
    “Do you actually want to talk about what happened?”  
  
    “I’m... not sure I can.” He admitted. “But I might be able to manage a summary version.”  
  
    Ronin took a minute to compose himself. It seemed like he was out of tea by now. “There’s a notorious duo of thieves, twin brothers. They often try and get their hands on a lot of relics, artifacts, museum junk. I think one of the brothers is just a history nut, but sometimes they sell it to other countries. Pythor needed me to nab something from them. I’ve managed it before but...”  
  
    “You got distracted.”  
  
    “Something like that. Point is they caught me. And...”  
  
    Ronin’s grip on his arm got tighter. His gaze went distant.  
  
    “Ronin,” Dareth spoke calmly, despite the nautesa in his stomach. He already had a good guess to what happened. “You don’t have to tell me.”  
  
    The man let go of his arm, taking a deep breath. “Point is, arm came off, and they left me to bleed out on the floor.”  
  
    “What?” Dareth said. “How did you survive?”  
  
    Another pause, this one somehow felt even longer than the last two. His metal finger wouldn’t stop clinking against the mug. “It’s dumb really, or it sounds that way at least. Part of me was ready to just... die, you know? Let myself pass out. Seemed like a fitting end for someone like me.”  
  
    He had to shove the image of his friend in that state out of his head. “Ronin.”  
  
    “But then...” He let go of the mug, grabbing his ring instead. “Somehow I just started thinking about you. I started thinking about that night we were up late, you know, the usual. We were trying to watch a movie, but because of the audio tweaks I did with my security cameras the sound just cut out. We were too tired to fix it. So you just turned on the captions and started trying to voice everyone.”  
  
    Dareth smiled. He’d almost forgotten that night somehow. They didn’t fall asleep at all because the voices Dareth was doing were making Ronin laugh so hard he fell off the sofa twice.  
  
    “It just played over and over again in my head, no idea why. And I missed it. I... I wanted it back.” Ronin tugged on the chain, the metal straining against his skin. “Why the hell was I still doing all of that damn work? Because I was too scared to fight so that I could hang onto something that made me happy?”  
  
    He looked up at Dareth. “That’s what you said once, right? That I needed to stop worrying about surviving and worry more about living? It took until then for me to understand what you meant.”  
  
    Dareth didn’t reply. Words were failing him at the moment and he was pretty sure Ronin wasn’t done.  
  
    “So... I don’t know. Somehow through sheer willpower I crawled out of there. Woke up in a hospital. Took a month to recover and get my arm and booked it here as soon as I could.”  
  
    Ronin picked up his mug, frowning, as if he wanted to finish the story by taking a sip. “So... yeah.”  
  
    “Because...”  
  
    He glanced back up at Dareth. “Huh?”  
  
    Dareth was trying not to smile but it was hard with everything buzzing around in his chest. Soon enough he was grinning, more awake than the coffee ever would have made him. “You came all the way back here because...”  
  
    Ronin was blushing again and looked away. “Come on, you know. I... I want to stay here, or wherever. I want you to be in my life because... fuck you make me want to be alive.”  
  
    “Because...” Dareth leaned on his hand.  
  
    “Stop making that face. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
    “Come on Ronin, say it.” He hummed. “It was written all over your face as soon as I opened the door.”  
  
    “I already did, okay? You mean a lot to me, more than anything ever has and I just... it scared the shit out of me. It still does.” Ronin sighed. “But I’m tired of running.”  
  
    Dareth sighed. If this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up, not ever. “Wow.”  
  
    Ronin narrowed his eye. “What?”  
  
    “Nothing,” Dareth sat up and finished his coffee. “I’ve just never had someone so in love with me that it scared them before.”  
  
    The man sputtered, somehow his face getting even redder. “I didn’t say ‘love.’”  
  
    He shook his head and headed to the sink. “You didn’t have to. I told you, it was written all over your face.”  
  
    Ronin didn’t respond. Dareth busied himself with cleaning out his mug and then cleaning out the coffee pot. Might as well fill it up for tomorrow. Lord knew he was going to need it.  
  
    He turned to get Ronin’s tea mug only to find the man standing behind him, holding it.  
  
    Dareth reached out to take it but Ronin retreated. His gaze was fixed on him, some odd mixture of determination and sheer terror.  
  
    “Dareth?”  
  
    He frowned. “Yeah?”  
  
    Now he was shaking, but managed to steady himself with a deep breath. “I love you.”  
  
    Dareth was glad he wasn’t holding the mug because he certainly would have dropped it.  
  
    “I... I love you. And I know the wedding was a drunk mistake, and maybe it’s not smart to jump that far into a... relationship but... I want to try. If you’re cool with that, of course.” The man was starting to ramble. “I get if you’re not. I get if you want to stay here. If you want me to leave I will. If you never want to see me again I’d agree to that too because...”  
  
    Dareth didn’t look away from Ronin’s face as he reached out, gently taking the mug and putting it on the counter.  
  
    “Because you deserve to be happy far more than I do. So, uh, if there’s anything I can do then–”  
  
    Dareth hooked his finger in the collar of Ronin’s shirt and pulled him closer. “Then kiss me.”  
  
    Ronin cheeks went red again. “What?”  
  
    “What do you mean, what?” Dareth couldn’t keep himself from smirking. “You have kissed someone before, right?”  
  
    He glared. “Don’t be an ass, of course I have. It’s just... been awhile.”  
  
    Dareth laughed. He almost forgot this feeling, those moments when Ronin was honest, was talking like himself.  
  
    “I’m just confused as to why you’re asking.”  
  
    That cut his laughter short and he rolled his eyes. His hand slid up Ronin’s neck, through his hair.  
  
    “You know, you used to call me stupid a lot, but you’re pretty dense yourself.” Dareth teased.  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “I love you too, dumbass.”  
  
    Ronin couldn’t come up with a response, so Dareth pulled him closer and closer until their lips met.  
  
    Dareth swore his chest was going to burst. It took everything he had not to pull Ronin even closer, tangle his fingers in his hair, spin them around and press him against the counter. But just as Dareth pulled away, Ronin moved forward to meet him again. He chuckled, smiled into the kiss, letting himself drown in absolute bliss.  
  
    If this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up.  
  
    But if it wasn’t a dream they weren’t quite done talking.  
  
    “You know,” Dareth pulled away, but kept pressing light kisses along Ronin’s cheek. “If you’re going to keep being my husband I’m going to have to tell my uncle, and my friends.”  
  
    Ronin groaned. His hand rested on Dareth’s hip only for him to pull it away. “Do we have to? They’re all going to kill me, aren’t they?”  
  
    “Manny might fight you, yeah.” Dareth chuckled. “My uncle won’t if I ask nicely, but he’ll probably do a shovel talk when I’m not looking.” He kept running his fingers through Ronin’s hair, watching the strands fall back into place.  
  
    “Can’t lie.” Ronin got bold enough to put his hand back in it’s earlier position and pressed their foreheads together. “The concept of meeting your uncle scares me more than dealing with Pythor.”  
  
    “That doesn’t surprise me. You were scared of being left along in the grocery store.”  
  
    Ronin frowned at him. “Don’t remind me.”  
  
    Dareth laughed and gave him another light kiss. “Still feels like I’m dreaming.”  
  
    “I assumed the concept of being married to me would be more like a nightmare.”  
  
    “Don’t be stupid.” He lingered on this kiss, tilting his head so he could move closer. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”  
  
    “H-how long?”  
  
    Did he just stutter? Adorable. “Since the art festival, I think. With your hair pulled up.”  
  
    “What does that have to do with it?”  
  
    Dareth frowned. “It’s cute.”  
  
    Ronin just stared at him.  
  
    “Ronin you can’t seriously tell me no one’s found you attractive.”  
  
    “I don’t know?”  
  
    “Wow.” He kissed Ronin’s cheek, his jaw, moving to the side of his neck. “I’ve got my work cut out for me then.”  
  
    One of his smooches must have gone too low because Ronin took a step back, face red.  
  
    “Sorry,” Dareth said. “Too much?”  
  
    “Yeah just, getting overwhelmed.” He ran a hand down his face. “I expected you to kick me out of here at some point not all of this.”  
  
    Dareth crossed his arms. “You continue to underestimate me.”  
  
    “You have every right to be mad at me.”  
  
    “I do, but I’m not.”  
  
    Ronin sighed. “I feel like I’m never going to be able to say sorry enough to make up for doing that.”  
  
    “You want to make up for it?” He closed the distance between them again, but only put a hand on Ronin’s right shoulder. “Then stay. If you get scared, tell me. You don’t have to face it by yourself.”  
  
    Ronin studied him, like his eyes were searching for something. “God, what higher power did I manage to please that allowed me to find someone like you?”  
  
    Dareth grinned. “Maybe a deity that thought it was funny to give you the idea to break into my car.”  
  
    “Probably the only decision I don’t regret in this whole mess.”  
  
    Dareth wanted to kiss him again, but didn’t. He’d let Ronin make the next move when he was comfortable enough.  
  
    “We should probably sleep.” He muttered. “Talk about it more tomorrow.”  
  
    “Yeah,” Ronin agreed. “You still got that spare blanket?”  
  
    Dareth shook his head. “Just share the bed.”  
  
    “Huh?” There went his blush again. “I... are you sure?”  
  
    “You don’t have to if it bothers you, but it’s plenty big.”  
  
    “I... okay. But if I keep waking you up or something, throw me out.”  
  
    Dareth considered making another joke of how long he’s been waiting to get Ronin in the same bed, but he saved it for now.  
  
    Baby steps.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_“No wait. Ronin said all that? That Ronin? The same one that’s upstairs?”_  
  
_“I told you, he’s a huge sap. You good Zane?”_  
  
_“I’m fine. You said you planned to visit your uncle?”_  
  
_“Sadly not worth telling you, maybe you can pry the story out of Ronin. He’d tell it better than I could.”_  
  
_“When did you get here?”_  
  
_“Ronin traveled around for a while, working and looking for a new place. After a few months he found something so I went to meet him in an apartment until we found a house.”_  
  
_“Hang on though, you just? Stayed married? How did that work?”_  
  
_“You decide to commit yourself to something and you just keep at it, I imagine that’s all I can say.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    Dareth tapped on the apartment door, bag over his shoulder and the temporary box he carried Rex in under his other arm. Transporting a turtle across the country wasn’t easy, and right now he could hear Rex’s claws scraping against the edge.  
  
    “Relax buddy, Ronin said he set up a tank for you, just have to–”  
  
    The door opened. Ronin almost seemed surprised to see him, or maybe that was the exhaustion. He must not have been sleeping properly, dark circle under his eye. It seemed he tried to put his hair up by by now most of it had fallen out of the pony tail, hanging around his face.  
  
    God Dareth missed him.  
  
    Finally Ronin smiled at him. “Hey, long drive?”  
  
    Dareth snorted, stepping inside when Ronin opened the door wider. “What kind of question is that? You already know how long it was.”  
  
    “I’m still learning this being polite business.” Ronin joked. “Is that Rex?”  
  
    The turtle was still scraping at the side of the box.  
  
    “Oh yeah, should probably put him in a tank.”  
  
    “I got it.” Ronin took the box from Dareth’s hands and darted across the living room. Dareth’s mouth fell open when he saw the thing. It looked big enough that even he could fit in it.  
  
    “Ronin, you didn’t need to get him something that big. Not for a temporary stay.”  
  
    “It’s fine, we’ll just move it to the house when we pick one.” Ronin was very careful as he picked up the turtle. More than once he’d gotten bit when he put his hands too close to Rex’s face. “I didn’t want him to feel cramped.”  
  
    “I think anything is an upgrade to that tank I had strapped down in my car.” Dareth cracked his neck.  
  
    Ronin set Rex down on one of the large stones in the tank. The turtle took no time to crawl into the water, swimming around.  
  
    The man was smiling, watching the reptile navigate his new home. Finally he turned back to Dareth. “Need help carrying stuff up?”  
  
    “Nah, not right now. We can worry about that in the morning.” Dareth pulled the bag off his shoulder and tossed in on the sofa. He didn’t want to think about moving at all right now. He hadn’t seen Ronin in three months.  
  
    “That’s fine. Are you hungry? I should probably cook something, or find something.”  
  
    “Hadn’t thought about it.” Dareth stepped over to him.  
  
    Only for Ronin to duck around him and walk to the coffee table. “Also got all the house listings.” He opened his laptop, a much fancier one. “Wasn’t sure where you wanted to start, but we can go over them tomorrow. Dunno if you’ll be up for going anywhere but I could show you around town too, and the lot I bought for the restaurant.”  
  
    Dareth’s irritation couldn’t last as he listened. Ronin was so excited about this, wasn’t he?  
  
    But still...  
  
    Three months.  
  
    “You okay?”  
  
    He blinked. Ronin finally came close to him, studying his eyes.  
  
    “You’re asking me that? What about you?” Dareth put his hand on Ronin’s cheek, running a thumb under his eye. “Not sleeping?”  
  
    “Eh, nightmares came back.” Ronin fiddled with his chain.  
  
    Dareth frowned. “Any injuries?”  
  
    “Only once, got some more cigarettes.”  
  
    “And the arm?”  
  
    Ronin cringed. “The usual, don’t worry about it.” He rolled his shoulder, making the mechanics click.  
  
    “You know I’ll worry anyway.”  
  
    “Yeah, it’s your biggest flaw isn’t it.” Ronin flashed a smile.  
  
    Dareth leaned in for a kiss only for Ronin to slip out of his grip and head for the kitchen. “Seriously, need some food? Are you even hungry? I know you texted me when you got lunch.”  
  
    The irritation came back, hitting him at full force. He was hardly subtle as he stomped after Ronin.  
  
    The man turned back around, raising an eyebrow. “What’s up?”  
  
    Dareth stared at him. He shouldn’t be this annoyed. It’s not like Ronin had any experience with this sort of thing. His brain was always fixed on business first. “Not hungry right now.”  
  
    “No? I mean, you were driving for how long?” Ronin kept studying his face. “How are you feeling?”  
  
    Dareth grabbed Ronin’s shirt with one hand and pulled him close. “Thirsty.”  
  
    The man clearly didn’t get it at first, narrowing his eye. “As in like... water or...”  
  
    Dareth rolled his eyes and pulled Ronin into a kiss.  
  
    Thankfully that was the only hint the man needed. Arms slid over his shoulders and a hand slid up the back of his neck. Dareth sighed, barely breaking the contact as he turned Ronin so he could push the man against the wall.  
  
    “Jeez,” Ronin said between kisses. “What’s gotten into you.”  
  
    Dareth frowned at him. “I haven’t seen my husband in three months.”  
  
    Ronin’s cheeks still turned pink at the title. “Sure but I figured you’d be tired.”  
  
    He snorted, moving his kisses to Ronin’s neck, feeling the stubble brush against his cheek. “You want me to stop?”  
  
    Ronin tilted his head back and sighed. “No.”  
  
    Dareth smiled. His fingers slid through Ronin’s hair before he met the man’s lips again, much rougher this time. His other hand slid up his shirt–  
  
. . . . . .  
  
_“Whoa, whoa, too much.”_  
  
_“What’s wrong Jay? I thought you wanted to hear about the smooching.”_  
  
_“Not that much smooching!”_  
  
_“I’m sorta with Jay, not sure I wanted the mental image of my boss making out with his husband.”_  
  
_“Too bad, because when new years hits I’m pulling him into the sappiest kiss you’ve ever seen.”_  
  
. . . . . .  
  
    The alarm is what woke Dareth up. Ronin must have set it, beyond eager to start looking at houses today. Dareth didn’t blame him for that, but this early? He’s pretty sure the sun wasn’t all the way up.  
  
    At least he wasn’t the only one awake. Ronin groaned, flipping over in his cocoon of sheets. Dareth still wasn’t used to this. He slept so differently on a bed than he did on a sofa. As if the blankets somehow kept him safe.  
  
    Dareth reached over him to get to his phone, shutting the alarm off and putting it back on the nightstand. Then he dropped back on the bed, pulling Ronin close. Dareth’s chin rested against the man’s head as he absentmindedly played with his hair.  
  
    “Gonna put me back to sleep.” Ronin mumbled.  
  
    “Good, we deserve to sleep in.” His eyes were already falling shut again.  
  
    “No, we gotta get to work. We have appointments.”  
  
    “Well I don’t see you getting up.”  
  
    Ronin groaned again. He shifted under the blankets enough to untangle himself, but made no move to actually get up.  
  
    He blinked, his vision unfocused for a moment. His eyepatch had managed to slide up during the night, showing the corner of his cybernetic eye. Dareth hated making him wear it at night but it was their only alternative for the time being. Last time he didn’t Dareth woke up to a bright red eye staring at him in the dark and he almost fainted from screaming.  
  
    Right now, however, the crooked eyepatch, messy hair, and slightly darker stubble just looked adorable.  
  
    “You have that stupid grin on your face again.” Ronin glanced at him.  
  
    “The ‘I love my husband’ grin?”  
  
    Ronin pulled the pillow over his face. “Shut-up.”  
  
    “Oh no,” Dareth chuckled. “Where’d my adorable husband go?”  
  
    “I said hush, you sap.” Ronin smacked him with the pillow. “Where do you even get this nonsense?”  
  
    Dareth spoke around the plush material still in front of his face. “If you try and tell me you’re not cute again I won’t believe you.”  
  
    “I’m not cute.” Ronin argued. “I’m manly as hell.”  
  
    Dareth moved the pillow to see Ronin curled up under the sheets again.  
  
    He laughed again and kissed his forehead before sitting up. “I’ll get some coffee started.”  
  
    “I’m making breakfast, so don’t you dare touch the stove.”  
  
    “What about the toaster?”  
  
    “No.”  
  
    Dareth kept laughing as he climbed out of bed.  
  
. . .  
  
    “Man a secret upstairs too? This place has everything.” Dareth stared at the empty room. He had no idea what they’d put in here, it didn’t seem like the right space for a bedroom with another sliding glass door leading out to a deck.  
  
    “It’s hardly a secret.” The real estate agent–Patty Keys–laughed. Dareth had already asked if she chose her career based on her name or if it was a coincidence.  
  
    She said it was the latter, but it wasn’t the same case for her wife.  
  
    “Feels that way though, a door to the staircase and everything? Good spot to get some peace and quiet at least.” Dareth stepped over to the glass door and slid it open. The winter chill made him shiver but at least it was sunny out. he got a much better view of the yard from here. It was large but all fenced in, a few trees in the back. There was a spot in the middle, a small pond with a fountain that wasn’t functioning as well.  
  
    Ronin wasn’t with him at the moment. The man always like to do his own inspections while Dareth did all the talking. It usually worked out, the pair of them noticing different things. He thanked the stars Patty was patient enough to deal with it.  
  
    “It’s a good neighborhood honestly.” She said. “My wife and I actually live a few houses down. Don’t know how you two boys feel about feel about movie or football nights.”  
  
    “We love movies, don’t think I ever asked him about sports.”  
  
    “Aw, what?” Patty tapped the pendant on his necklace. “A Texas boy like yourself?”  
  
    Dareth sighed. “I’m from Utah.”  
  
    “Oh! I’m sorry.” She laughed. “With the necklace I assumed–”  
  
    “Yeah, my husband’s idea of a joke.”  
  
    “You moved a long way from Utah.”  
  
    “Well,” he shrugged and headed back inside. “The things you do for love. Speaking of, I better figure out where he went.”  
  
    Patty followed him back down the steps and through the hall. The place had enough rooms for four bedrooms, five if they wanted to do something with the upstairs. Seemed like one of those family sized homes and Dareth wasn’t sure how Ronin felt about that.  
  
    Ronin was in the living room, standing in front of the glass door with his hands in his jacket pockets. He seemed deep in thought.  
  
    “Give us a minute?” Dareth asked, keeping his voice quiet.  
  
    “Sure thing, I need to return a call to another client anyway. I’ll be in the garage.” Patty waved him on and headed past the kitchen.  
  
    Dareth approached Ronin slowly, but not quietly. The man turned his head a bit, indicating that he was listening, but didn’t turn around.  
  
    “What’s up?” Dareth put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing to make sure he felt it through the wiring under his skin.  
  
    “Just thinking.”  
  
    “Sounds dangerous.”  
  
    Ronin lightly elbowed him in the side. “Thinking about this back yard. It’s so... grassy. Feel like you could put in some pathways instead. Maybe turn some of these spots into garden beds or something.” Ronin began to point. “Could do some research on what veggies and stuff grow up here, maybe some flowers. There’s space to build a shed too so I have somewhere besides the garage to store all my crap. Fix up the fountain, extend the pond so Rex can stay outdoors too maybe. Though we might have to bring him in during the winter.”  
  
    Dareth smiled. Joy welled up in his chest so fast a tear almost escaped.  
  
    Sometimes it was so hard to believe this is the same man who was panicking in the back of his car.  
  
    Ronin noticed his stare, frowning. “What?”  
  
    Dareth shook his head. “Nothing, I’m gonna tell Patty we’re getting this one.”  
  
    “What?” Ronin grabbed his arm and kept him from going anywhere. “This is only the third one Dareth, we should look at all our options.”  
  
    He shook his head. “Look at you, Ronin. You’re standing there daydreaming of possibilities and I’ve never seen that before.”  
  
    “It’s just an idea–”  
  
    “So? It’s your ideas. It’s you looking around and thinking about the good things the future could hold. It’s you deciding what you want your life to look like.” Dareth reached out and held Ronin’s face in his hands. “It’s you moving forward, despite everything in your past, and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
    Ronin’s cheeks went red. His eye looked damp and he blinked. “Hate when you say stuff like that. Just how the hell am I supposed to reply? I mean, fuck, it’s because of you anyway. It’s because someone like you was so stubbornly adamant that someone like me was even capable of it.”  
  
    “And look who was right.”  
  
    Ronin glared at him for a second. “Besides, I’m glad this makes you happy but it’s going to be your house too. Shouldn’t you think about what you want?”  
  
    Dareth tsked, tugging Ronin closer. “I already told you. Home for me is wherever you are.” He gave him a light kiss. “Besides, any house is an upgrade from my apartment I’m not going to be picky.”  
  
    “Fine, but are you sure you don’t want to give the others a look?”  
  
    “We can if you want to.”  
  
    Ronin looked back out the window, at the sprawling yard. It had been mowed recently but it still clearly needed a lot of work.  
  
    “Okay,” Ronin said. “Let’s do it. Won’t be the most reckless decision we’ve made.” He reached up and tapped the wedding ring on Dareth’s hand.  
  
    Dareth laughed and let go. “If that’s not the truth. Let me go get her.”  
  
    He headed toward the kitchen but paused to glance back at Ronin. The man was staring out the window again, hands on his hips, a light smile on his face.  
  
    Dareth left him to daydream.  
  
    Who knew what would come out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I can't wait to post the bonus comic I drew for this chapter MONTHS AGO on [the ppt blog.](https://thepptcrew.tumblr.com/)
> 
> FYI at some point I'll probably write the uncle visit as a bonus chapter. It's just that Dareth is telling the story rn and as far as he's concerned there's nothing in there worth telling the kids. 
> 
> Ronin on the other hand...


	29. 8.8 Clock Struck Midnight and the Sun Came Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOPS more of a delay on this than I thought between some side projects and hating my writing for a few days oh well. 
> 
> Also a heads up might be a bit longer before I start belting out the next episode as I try and clear out some other side stuff and lighten the work load. 
> 
> Love this chapter tho

    “So yup, moved in, built the restaurant, found Zane a couple of years later.” Dareth gestured to the nindroid.  
  
    Nya glanced at Zane. Honestly he’d been acting odd the whole story, to a point even she noticed. He seemed engrossed in it, eyes darting about like he was analyzing something.   
  
    “And there you have it, question answered.”  
  
    “Yeah, with just forty five minutes to spare.” Kai glanced at his phone.   
  
    “Hey, I told you it was a long story.” Dareth stood up and stretched. “Now if you’re all done being nosy, I’m going to get another drink.”   
  
    “Why don’t you at least have some beer?” Kai muttered, only for Cole to kick him in the shin. “Ow!” He glared at the musician for a moment before sinking into the sofa. “Sorry.”   
  
    Dareth chuckled. “Because I cut Ronin off, and it’s not fair for me to drink it if he can’t. If the rest of you want something you better grab it. Guess I better get my husband too.”  
  
    “I will.” Zane stood so suddenly Nya jumped.   
  
    Dareth just waved toward the hallway before going to the kitchen. Zane’s movements were mechanical as he stepped around the sofa.  
  
    “Zane, you okay?” Cole asked.   
  
    The android glanced back, studying all of them. “I will be, don’t worry.” With that he vanished down the hall.   
  
    Nya frowned. They were all silent as they kept sitting in the living room, possibly trying to absorb everything. She debated if she wanted to follow Dareth or not.   
  
    “Guess this explains a lot.” Kai rolled his empty ginger ale bottle between his palms.   
  
    Nya raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”   
  
    “Come on, I know I wasn’t the only one wondering why a guy like Ronin was going so far for all of us.”  
  
    “You said he told you.” Jay said. “Something about him not wanting kids to end up in his position.”  
  
    “Sure,” Kai shrugged. “But I was stuck on what caused his turnaround.”   
  
    “It wasn’t any of our business.” Cole sighed. “And we shouldn’t have gone through all those files either.”  
  
    “We had a good reason for that.” Jay argued.  
  
    “Yeah, but I get the feeling he keeps them around for more than one reason.”  
  
    Skylor curled up on the sofa. Kai must have noticed her change in demeanor as he put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
    “I’m going to get another drink.” Nya announced. “Anyone else want something?”  
  
    “Another ginger beer.” Kai announced. “Though I might need the bathroom first.”  
  
    “Not if I get there first.” Jay scrambled off the sofa. Kai gasped and took off after him.   
  
    Skylor rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m good.”  
  
    “Same,” Cole kept staring at the hall. He was probably worried, wasn’t he.  
  
    Nya headed for the kitchen, ignoring the sounds of her brother shouting at Jay. She peeked into the door to see Dareth humming to himself, filling up two whisky glasses halfway.  
  
    “No alcohol huh?” She said.  
  
    Dareth jumped before looking at her. “Hah, light on your feet aren’t you? Not picking that up from Ronin I hope.”  
  
    “More like picking it up from the times Kai gets mad at me for getting midnight snacks.” She stuck out her tongue at him before stepping into the room. “But what’s that for?”  
  
    “Shush, it’s a surprise.” Dareth grinned. “Uncle’s whisky, for special occasions.”   
  
    Nya hummed. “I almost can’t believe how sappy you two are.”  
  
    “What, is your curiosity still not satisfied?” Dareth opened the fridge and got out a couple of ginger beers. “Or are you just here for these.”   
  
    Nya took the bottles, but she didn’t budge.   
  
    “What’s on your mind?”  
  
    She looked up at him. His eyes were gentle, patient, she could imagine this was the sort of person who could convince Ronin to change.   
  
    “We know Ronin still works under Pythor.” She began.  
  
    Dareth nodded. “I know. Ronin told me about you kids going through his files.” He tapped her on the nose. “Not the wisest thing to do.”  
  
    She frowned, not wanting a lecture. “I just... We appreciate everything he’s done for us. We like working for him. But all of us are worried if we stay too long...”   
  
    “Hey, I understand.” Dareth rubbed her head. “But as much as you’re worried I can promise you Ronin’s three times as worried. He’s not going to let anything happen to you.”   
  
    That idea helped, but it still confused her. Kai was right, Ronin didn’t have a reason to go this far for them. But as well as Dareth knew Ronin, he couldn’t read his mind.   
  
    Instead she met his gaze. “You ever figure out why you’re in love with him?”  
  
    He seemed surprised by the question and he straightened up. “Nah, not really. I guess maybe I just saw something no one else did, but I couldn’t describe it to you.” He shrugged. “Personally I don’t think it matters the reasons why you care about someone.”   
  
    She nodded. That had to be it. It was possible Ronin himself didn’t know his reasons for doing all this, despite his past self always desperate for an explanation.  
  
    Nya noticed that he learned a lot of things from his husband.   
  
    Her finger tapped against the cold bottle, looking at the whisky glasses. “Do you have any paper? Or envelopes?”   
  
    “I have some blank thank you cards.” Dareth smirked at her.  
  
    “I never said–”   
  
    “Said what?” He kept grinning. “Am I wrong? Need something different?”  
  
    She could feel her cheeks burning as she glared at him. “You’re too good at that.”   
  
    “I grew up in Vegas.” He rubbed her head again and headed to the far end of the kitchen. “How many do you need?”  
  
    She brushed off her annoyance and smiled. “Just one will do fine.”  
  
\-----------------  
  
    Ronin kept clinging to his burnt out cigarette as he stared out at the garden. He wished he knew how far Dareth was in the story. How much longer did he have to stand out here? It was fucking cold.  
  
    He let out a long breath, watching the fog rise from his mouth. He was half tempted to smoke another one, but knew Dareth wouldn’t approve. He finally jammed his used cigarette into the ashtray.   
  
    He needed to get Kai a new one of those still, didn’t he.   
  
    “So you fell in love.”  
  
    Ronin almost knocked the ashtray off the railing in his panic. He managed to catch it, putting it back in place as he glared at the person behind him.  
  
    “Christ Zane, don’t sneak up on me. We’ve been over this.” He ran his hand through his hair, remembering the countless times it occurred when Zane still lived here. “How did you even know I’d be up here?”  
  
    Zane shook his head. “I remember this is where you always went when you wanted space.”  
  
    Ronin snorted, right, android memory. “Guessing Dareth finished story time?”  
  
    “Indeed, I suppose I now understand why you never let him discuss it before.” The android stepped closer, but still kept a few feet between them. “But why let him tell us now?”  
  
    Maybe because his husband had given him that look. The one that said “I know you don’t like this but it’ll be good for you.” Nine times out of ten he was right.   
  
    But that’s not what he said. “You kids already know so much there’s no point in stopping you now.”  
  
    Zane managed a light smirk. “So it’s not because you’re embarrassed?”  
  
    “Fine, maybe a little. You know Dareth. He makes it sound so much more flowery than it actually was.” Ronin bit his lip, rolling it between his teeth. “How much did he tell you?”  
  
    Zane shrugged. “He skipped over your drunken breakdowns.”   
  
    God, if that wasn’t a relief. Ronin sigh. “Well, it’s something.”   
  
    The android kept studying him, clearly trying to read his face. “But is that why you quit? Because you fell in love with Dareth?”  
  
    The hell? What kind of question was that? Why ask something like that now?  
  
    Still, Zane had been distant lately, more than usual. Maybe this was Ronin’s chance to fix it.  
  
    “No.” He finally answered. “I mean, it wasn’t just Dareth I fell in love with.”  
  
    Zane tilted his head. “I’m not sure I understand.”   
  
    Of course he didn’t. He loved his details and Ronin hated sharing them. “God, Zane, are you really going to make me talk about this?”  
  
    The android glared for a brief moment before his expression softened. His arms behind his back seemed to get tighter as he glanced away. “I was... scared for a while.”  
  
    Ronin blinked. “Huh?”  
  
    He shifted again. “After what happened to my father, I made the decision to trust you, back after you found me. As far as I knew you lived up to that trust, but when I read those files...” The color in his eyes flashed. “I didn’t know the reason you quit your line of work. I was wrapped into the possibility that you might go back to it.”  
  
    Ronin clenched his jaw, quickly shoving his frustration down. “The fuck? No. Never. And if any of my employers tried they’d have to shoot me.”  
  
    Zane seemed taken aback by that answer, which hurt Ronin more than the accusation. Was he really thinking that Ronin might turn around one day and feed him to the wolves? Were the rest of those kids thinking the same thing?   
  
    His past really never would stop haunting him.   
  
    Zane’s hands moved in front of him and he tapped his fingers together. “I apologize for doubting you.”  
  
    Ronin frowned. “Don’t apologize. I guess I would have had the same train of thought. But why didn’t you just ask me about this sooner?”  
  
    The tapping stopped. “I did, you refused to talk about it.”  
  
    He flashed back to that night he got himself half wasted on tequila. At the time, he wasn’t even certain Zane would come back to the tavern or not. He ran over what he could remember from the conversation.  
  
    “No,” Ronin put his hands on his hips. “I refused to talk about my eye. Not the whole situation behind why I quit.”  
  
    This time Zane’s glare was backed up by the corners of his eyes going red.   
  
    Ronin held up his hands in surrender, trying to laugh it off. “Okay, sorry, I was drunk. That’s my excuse.”  
  
    The android snorted and looked away. “Perhaps, but if you are still unwilling to explain then I would rather spend my time inside.”  
  
    Ronin let out a long sigh. Zane wasn’t going to let this go, was he? He couldn’t blame the kid, but talking about this sucked, it always sucked. His brain might trust Dareth with almost any secret he held but no one else got the same luxury. Instead it was a parade in the back of his mind telling him over and over again that feeling that way made him look pathetic.   
  
    God, fuck that, Zane was more important than his ego.  
  
    “Did Dareth mention that I was minus an arm when I came back?”  
  
    Zane glanced at the prosthetic. “Yes.”  
  
    “Yeah, did he tell you that I clawed my way to the hospital? Because I was desperate to get back to all the stuff I ran away from?”  
  
    “Yes but... what does this have to do with my question?”  
  
    Ronin rolled his eye. “I’m working on it. I’ve spent my life either protecting my feelings or disregarding them, just humor me for a bit.”  
  
    “Perhaps a different approach then.” Zane crossed his arms. “You said earlier Dareth wasn’t the only thing you fell in love with. What does that mean?”  
  
    Another sigh. “I... I just fell in love with everything. With waking up at three in the afternoon and digging out sugar cereal for breakfast and grumbling while he made coffee. With staying up late watching infomercials or Dora the Explorer or whatever was on TV while crammed on a sofa. With deciding what to do for the day based on what coupons he could find.”   
  
    Ronin leaned against the railing. “It was a tiny, busted up apartment on the outskirts of Vegas that was crowded with stuff, had noisy neighbors, and a night on the town meant buying a decent bottle of whisky instead of cheap beer. But somehow it made me happier than anything else in my damn life.”  
  
    Part of him still never figured that out, why he found such peace among that kind of clutter. That sleeping on a leather sofa, using Dareth’s shoulder as a pillow, felt safer than a remote safe house in the mountains.   
  
    Maybe it’s just because he wasn’t alone anymore.   
  
    “So why did you leave?”  
  
    He glanced back at Zane. He hated that question. “Because I was a coward. I got spooked. When I woke up that morning after the casino I... I realized it wasn’t something my drunk self did as a joke. It was something I wanted that my sober self was too afraid to even consider. Then all I could think about is what would happened to him if my enemies found out, and it scared me so much I just... ran. Thought I was protecting us both by doing that, which was stupid.”  
  
    He ran his hand over his face, stopping to let his palm cover his mouth. “I should have just told him how I felt the next morning.”   
  
    Zane studied him again. “You really love him.”  
  
    Ronin kept his hand there to hide his blush. “Of course I do. He’s my entire world.” He paused, absorbing what he just said before he pointed at Zane. “Don’t you dare tell anyone else I said that.”   
  
    That at least got Zane to smile. “So you quit because you got attached to this kind of life?”  
  
    He shrugged. “Sort of? God I just... After losing my eye I started to question everything. What was I really doing it all for? Money? And what was I willing to do to get it. In the end I realized even if I didn’t have a moral compass anymore, doing that sort of shit for nothing was a pretty awful way to live. And now that I like living like this, I have no reason to do that kind of crap.”  
  
    The android’s face was serious again. “And if someone gave you a reason?”  
  
    Ronin flinched, not wanting to think of those possibilities. “Zane, the only reason I would ever go back to that is if doing so was the only way to keep the rest of you safe.” He stepped closer to the android and gripped his arms. “You ever heard a word, a wisp, or a rumor of me doing that kind of garbage I need you to believe it’s because someone who’s holding a lot more cards is trying to point a gun at one of your heads.”  
  
    Zane fell silent. His eyes went wide, flashing. It wasn’t the first time Ronin had seen it. It often happened to the android when his memory was trying to shift into priority.   
  
    He frowned and gave him a light shake. “What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
    The android blinked, his eyes going back to normal. “Ah, I apologize. It’s just... strange.” He glanced at the floor.  
  
    “What is?”  
  
    “You and my father are so different but... sometimes the way you talk to me reminds me of him.”   
  
    Ronin froze, his grip going slack but he didn’t let go.   
  
    He reminded Zane of what?   
  
    Dareth had made plenty of jokes at Ronin adopting all these kids. Part of it was just poking at an old argument they had that got way out of hand. It had been one of the few times the pair of them got heated enough to shout at each other like that.   
  
    At the time Ronin insisted they couldn’t take care of a kid. Ronin couldn’t take care of a kid. He wasn’t capable of it and more importantly he wasn’t worthy of it.  
  
    He’d passed off all of Dareth’s jokes as just his way of poking fun at him, as a means of getting revenge for that dumb argument.  
  
    But maybe Ronin’s lack of experience was making him miss a lot of obvious signs.  
  
    He was so lost in his head he almost didn’t notice that Zane was shaking. Well, less shaking like a human and more like vibrating. Something was wrong.  
  
    He looked back at the android’s face. The light in his eyes was going dull.  
  
    “I miss my father.”   
  
    Ronin’s eyes went wide and his chest went tight. “Whoa, Zane? You okay?”  
  
    “I do not know.” He shook his head. “I normally try and keep all these emotions running in the background so they don’t interfere but perhaps there is too much for my system to deal with at once.”  
  
    Ronin glared. “You shouldn’t be hiding that shit Zane. It’s okay to miss your dad.”  
  
    “I know this but it’s... it’s so overwhelming.” The android put a hand against his head. “And I don’t know what to do about it.”   
  
    God, could Ronin relate to that. He didn’t put much thought into it as he pulled Zane into a hug, squeezing tight to make sure he felt it.   
  
    “Perhaps,” Zane continued. “Perhaps it refuses to go anywhere else with all the other clutter that’s shown up recently.”  
  
    This was sounding worse and worse. Ronin pulled back to look him in the eye again. “Zane, how often do you think about this?”  
  
    The android blinked at him. “An average of at least twelve times a day.”  
  
    “Christ kid, why not say something?”  
  
    “That would be repetitive and unproductive.”   
  
    He glared, not thinking when he grabbed the android’s face to make sure he was looking at him. “For fucks sake, Zane. I know you’re an android but you’re not like any android out there. Let me give you some advice someone once gave me: feeling shit isn’t unproductive. You miss your dad. You want him back. That’s normal. The only thing surprising me about all this is that it took five years for me to hear you say it.”  
  
    Because Zane hadn’t. It wasn’t a secret back then something bad happened to him. It was less a secret that someone was after him, but Ronin never wanted to pry into something that wasn’t his business. Dareth taught him that too.   
  
    Zane wasn’t responding, his gaze still distant.   
  
    Ronin tapped his cheek. “Hey, do you want me to find out what happened to him?”  
  
    That got his attention, those blue eyes fixed on him. “I could not ask you to do that. I imagine it would require digging into high security–”  
  
    Ronin tightened his grip. “Zane, fuck logic. I’m not asking about statistics. I’m asking you what you want. Do you _want_ to find out what happened to your dad?”   
  
    Zane paused, eyes going wide again. There was another flash. His voice distorted when he finally replied. “Yes.”  
  
    Ronin smiled and let go, patting him on the shoulder. “Then I’ll find out.”   
  
    The android just kept staring at him, shock all over his features.   
  
    Ronin could hear the spark go off. Zane’s eyes went black and he would have collapsed if Ronin hadn’t caught him. Not that it helped much, the android was so heavy that they both almost hit the ground.   
  
    “Fuck.” He tried not to shout. “Zane? Zane! You with me?”   
  
    He could feel Zane’s systems come back to life under his grip. There was a quiet whirring sound as he sorted himself out. Finally, he stood up, hand on his forehead.  
  
    “You good? Jeez, haven’t seen that in a while.”  
  
    “Normally I can shut everything down before my system crashes but that was... unexpected.” He moved his hand. “You... you’re really willing to that?”   
  
    Ronin stared at him for a moment. His chest felt tight again. “Don’t you kids realize that I’d do anything for you?”   
  
    Zane looked away. “You already risk so much by letting me stay here, Ronin. I feel like I’m over stepping to ask you to do anything more.”   
  
    “Listen, it took a lot for Dareth to convince me that I deserved to be happy, and if someone like me does then you kids sure as hell do.” He glanced at Zane’s bowtie that was now crooked. “And yes that includes you. Android or not, you’ve got your own thoughts and your own feelings and that gives you the right to decide what to do with them.”   
  
    Zane smiled at him. “You have not been drinking have you? It’s unlike you to be so heartfelt.”  
  
    “Oh hush. This is important enough for me to get over my nerves.” He looked up at the night sky. “Shit, what time is it?”  
  
    “It’s currently eleven forty eight.”  
  
    “Hell, we better get down there before we miss it.” Ronin walked around Zane and grabbed his arm to pull him along. “Don’t want to miss smooching your boyfriend on New Years.”   
  
    “And give Dareth more reasons to tease me?”  
  
    “What, being shy again?” Ronin nudged him before they headed down the stairs. “Just like when I first caught you crushing on him.”   
  
    Zane’s eyes were going pink before he blinked. “You’re both so immature.”   
  
    Ronin just laughed.   
  
    When they got to the living room the group was still crowded around the TV. Cole’s attention was fixed on the hallway, perking up when he saw them come in.  
  
    “You good Zane?” It looked like the musician was ready to hop up any second.   
  
    “I’m fine.” Zane smiled as he stepped over. “Thank you.”   
  
    “And what about you?”  
  
    Ronin jumped when Dareth slid up to him. He let the man put an arm around his shoulder and pull him close.   
  
    “I’m still a little annoyed with you.” Ronin said.   
  
    “Uh huh,” Dareth held up a whisky glass, giving it a light shake.   
  
    Ronin stared at it before glancing at his husband again. “I thought you said no alcohol.”  
  
    “It’s a holiday, take it.”   
  
    He tried not to be so eager about it, but this was the good stuff and he knew it. He ignored Dareth’s smug grin.   
  
    “Both of you get over here.” Nya complained. “There’s only a few minutes left.”   
  
    “Get over where?” Ronin leaned against the sofa. “You’re all hogging the couch.” He smiled at them, barely any room between the four of them. Skylor was pressed against the arm of the sofa, Kai being shoved on her by Nya who sat next to Jay who had to dangle his legs over the other arm. Cole sat by himself in one of the chairs, although he managed to convince Zane to sit on his lap. The android had trouble figuring out where to put his long legs, eventually taking a page out of Jay’s book.   
  
    “Dareth told us everything by the way.” Jay was grinning up at him, laying back to put his head on Nya’s lap.   
  
    “No he didn’t.” Ronin glared.  
  
    Nya put a hand on her chest. “‘God, what higher power did I manage to please that allowed me to find someone like you?’”   
  
    He felt the heat rise up his neck as he turned to glare at Dareth. “You told them that?”  
  
    “Oh he told us the whole conversation.” Kai said. “Didn’t think you were that much of a sap.”  
  
    “I think it’s sweet.” Skylor added.   
  
    “Don’t make me kick you kids out before New Years.” Ronin muttered.  
  
    All of them were chuckling, trying to hide it. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling at the sound. As embarrassing as it all was he was glad they were having fun.   
  
    “One more minute!” Nya’s cheering brought his attention to the TV. The folks in time square were already chanting, the camera fixed on that glitzy ball. “Hope you guys are ready. My goal for next year is building my own hover board.”   
  
    “Not if I build one first.” Jay argued.   
  
    “Oh, can we put money on this?” Ronin smirked. “Because my money is on Nya.”   
  
    “What?” Jay glared at him. “Oh now I’m going to make sure you lose.”   
  
    “How about I just pay two hundred bucks to the winner?”   
  
    “Oh hell yes.” Nya smiled. “You’re on, Jay.”   
  
    “Guys hush,” Kai said. “The count down.”   
  
    Ronin missed the people on the television shouting out the ten. He straightened up, watching the numbers count down. Dareth’s hand was on his back, sliding up to his shoulder. Ronin drew his gaze away from the TV to look at him.   
  
    “You have that look on your face again.” Ronin smiled.   
  
    “The ‘I love my husband’ grin?”  
  
    He didn’t answer that. The count down ended, the kids’ cheering almost making him jump from the sheer volume. Skylor pulled Kai into a hug. Nya planted a smooch on Jay’s cheek. Ronin couldn’t keep himself from grinning when Cole pulled Zane into a kiss. He was half tempted to take a photo, but Zane would probably find a way to delete it.   
  
    Dareth nudged him, holding up his glass. Ronin tapped them together before the pair of them took a sip. Yup, definitely the good stuff.  
  
    But he only got the one sip in before Dareth took the glass. “Here, Nya, hang onto these for a minute.”  
  
    The girl gave him a look before taking the cups.   
  
    Ronin just glared. “Dareth what the–” He yelped when Dareth tugged on his arm. He swore he would have hit the floor only for his husband to catch him in a dip and giving him a firm kiss. It was clearly meant to be over the top as he hummed and pulled back with an audible pop.   
  
    “Dareth,” Nya complained. “I thought you were kidding.”  
  
    “Nope,” the man grinned before he kept showering Ronin’s face in kisses. “Biggest sappiest kisses every New Years.”   
  
    Heat rushed to Ronin’s cheeks, but his attempts to push Dareth away were half hearted. He couldn’t keep himself from laughing as his husband nuzzled the corner of his jaw with his nose.   
  
    “Dareth come on,” Ronin said between laughs. “Not in front of the kids.”   
  
    His husband planted one more big one on his cheek before putting him back on his feet. He gave Ronin a wink–which told him this wasn’t over yet–before taking their glasses back.   
  
    “Gross,” Jay complained while grinning.   
  
    “Would either of you like the photo I took?” Zane spoke up, that smug look on his face.   
  
    “Delete that.” Ronin pointed at him.   
  
    “I’ll think about it.”  
  
    “You little shit.”   
  
    Everyone burst into laughter.   
  
\-----------------  
  
    Ronin finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher after putting away the leftovers. The kids had left about thirty minutes ago, Ronin insisted that they needed their sleep. Honestly, he wanted some sleep himself but Dareth insisted they clean up first.   
  
    He wouldn’t argue with that.   
  
    As he finished drying off his hands, Dareth’s arms wrapped around his stomach and he rested his chin on his shoulder.   
  
    “What’s up?” Ronin dropped the towel on the edge of the sink.   
  
    “Sleepy,” Dareth complained.   
  
    Ronin hummed, turning his head so he could kiss him on the cheek. He reached down to hold his hand only to bump into the corner of some paper.  
  
    He glanced down, seeing the card.  
  
    “What’s this?”  
  
    Dareth let go, stepping back before holding it out. “The kids wanted me to give it to you, little surprise.”   
  
    Ronin frowned and took it. There was no label on the envelope and the card itself must have come out of their drawer. Did they make this on the spot?   
  
    He opened the card, the printed “thank you” text was bold but he was a bit shocked to see almost every blank corner covered in pen. Their handwriting was so different.   
  
     _“Hey Ronin,”_ Nya’s was in the top left. _“Sorry about prying so much, I know I can be nosy, and temperamental, so thanks for putting up with it. I don’t know where me and Kai would be without your help. You do a lot for us, so thanks. Also your husband is awesome.”_   
  
_“Story time was awesome, you should do it more often.”_ Jay began. _“Even if it is a bad habit of mine to ask so much. Thanks for giving me a chance anyway, and letting me use my roller blades in the tavern, and putting up with my chatter, and not kicking me out when I tried to backflip off the stage and crashed onto a table. Uuuh yeah, you know. Thanks!”_   
  
   _“Sorry about my sister,”_ Kai started out before there was a sudden line coming off the R. Perhaps Nya had smacked him. _“Jokes aside, I don’t think I could ever thank you enough. I don’t want to think about where I’d be if it wasn’t for you. I don’t want to think about where Skylor would be either. Maybe I shouldn’t look up to you as much as I do but uh, too late!”_   
  
    Cole was up next, on the right side of the card. _“Thanks for giving me a steady job with my music. Was worried a lot I’d never get anywhere with it since I was too scared to go to college. Although with what Dareth says I’m beginning to suspect you had other motives to that. Won’t complain. Zane’s the best thing that ever happened to me so, thanks for that too.”_   
  
    Skylor’s was the last one, almost a wall of text at the bottom.  
  
   _“I get why you were worried about talking about your past, but it’s a nice story, I think. You must have changed a lot because I can’t imagine you doing any of that stuff now. When I first met you I was scared. You could have just turned me over to my father, but you didn’t. In fact all you’ve done is protect me, give me a place to stay, even helped me get new clothes and dye my hair. Perhaps it’s a bit forward of me to say but you’ve been more of a father to me than my real father ever has, so, thank you.”_   
  
    “Babe, you okay?”  
  
    Ronin’s gaze snapped back up to Dareth. Only now did he notice the fog in his vision, the tears at the corners of his eye.   
  
    “Dumb kids,” he cursed and rubbed his eye. “What the hell. Who’s idea was this?”  
  
    “Nya’s.” Dareth smiled, reaching out to help get rid of the tears. “I think they were all feeling a little guilty for some reason.”   
  
    Yeah, maybe Zane hadn’t been the only one doubting him. He couldn’t blame them, really, he didn’t expect any of them to trust him. Instinct told him they were better off without him.   
  
    Instinct said that about everyone though, so it could go fuck itself.   
  
    “Assholes,” Ronin sniffed. “What’s the big idea? I don’t need all this emotional crap.”  
  
    “Yeah, you’re not fooling me.” Dareth gently took the card from his hand. “I know you love those kids.”   
  
    “Course I do,” Ronin mumbled and crossed his arms. “Just didn’t expect them to love me back.”   
  
    Dareth put the card on the counter. His smile was still gentle as he kissed Ronin’s cheek and then his lips. “Hate to tell you this, muffin-cake, but you’re more lovable than you think.”   
  
    Ronin just grumbled as he slid his arms over Dareth’s shoulders, pulling him back into the kiss. If there was anything good about being reminded of how they met, it was remembering that he’d been so damn close to missing out on the best thing to ever happen to him.  
  
    “Any New Years resolutions?” Ronin asked between kisses.  
  
    “Hmm,” Dareth seemed to think seriously about it. “Making you smile more.”  
  
    Ronin snorted, unable to keep himself from grinning. “You say that every year.”  
  
    “And look, I’m already succeeding.” Dareth kissed him on the nose.   
  
    “You giant sap.” Ronin tugged away as he laughed.   
  
    “What about you?”  
  
    He almost cringed, remembering the promise he made only an hour ago. “Sort of. Told Zane I’d find out what happened to his dad.”   
  
    “You two sorted everything out right?” Dareth frowned. “He was talking to me about it earlier, seemed pretty distressed at the idea you might get them wrapped up in something.”  
  
    “He told you that? What did you tell him?”  
  
    “I told him to talk to you.” Dareth patted his cheek and let go. “Good thing he followed my advice. Do you know how pissed I’d be if our son never talked to us again?”  
  
    “He’s not–” Ronin tried to argue but just sighed instead. That wasn’t an argument he was going to win. Dareth was just poking fun at him again.  
  
    “Come on, it’s late.” Dareth gestured toward the bedroom. “And we don’t want to be up _too_ late, do we?”  
  
    Ronin frowned. “You’re implying something.”   
  
    Dareth just winked at him before he headed out of the kitchen. Maybe Ronin was more exhausted than he thought, because it took a few moments for it to click.  
  
    Oh.   
  
    “Hey,” he said as he darted out of the kitchen. “Wait up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronin loves these kids so much and I die. 
> 
> Hope y'all ready for a shift, because now the story's gonna move from family drama to some more heavy action. For instance...
> 
> Next time, in the words of my episode summary list, "pirates heck". And after that a new ally? Or in Zane's mind a new enemy.


	30. 9.1 A Nosy Nose Knows Not to Annoy an Oyster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be some good time for R&R for Jay. With his birth father visiting for the weekend and the Tavern closed while Ronin is out of town, it seemed like the perfect chance. 
> 
> Too bad Jay's always been too curious for his own good, and might learn the hard way that reality isn't anything like movies or comic books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THBBBT sorry for the delay, some writers block and job hunting and inktober cuts down on writing time oops 
> 
> Hopefully the rest of this episode won't take as long. The opening was.... rough for me cause I wasn't sure how to go about it and tbh I'm still not totally happy with it BUT it could just be me who knows 
> 
> There's guns in this ch btw, tho tbh there's gonna be a lot of guns from here on out. 
> 
> Stuff gets messy

    “So then Nya grabs this kid’s entire bag of Doritos.” Jay said through a mouthful of chips. “And straight throws them, right? But the bag is open and they end up hitting this scary chick who calls herself Tox right in the face. Then Tox chucks her whole carton of milk at us.”  
  
    Cliff cringed as Jay continued his story. The pair of them were sitting in Doña Rocío, still waiting on their food but enjoying the chips and salsa in the meantime.   
  
    It was Friday night, a few hours after school. His parents insisted Jay and Cliff have dinner alone. They could do all the group activities over the weekend since Jay didn’t have work.  
  
    “Anyway,” Jay swallowed more salsa. “The milk missed, it hit Griffin instead. Next thing I knew a whole food fight broke out.”   
  
    “Did none of you get in trouble?”  
  
    Jay snorted. “Tox and Nya both got slammed with a detention for starting it. Nya was pissed that Ash wasn’t in trouble so the next week she put a zapper on his locker.”   
  
    Cliff frowned. “And she didn’t get in trouble for that?”  
  
    “Didn’t get caught.” Jay grinned. “She’s too smart for that.”   
  
    “I feel like I should have concerns that this is the girl you like.”   
  
    “She’s great.” He argued and ate some more chips. “Just wait till you meet her.”   
  
    “Have you asked her out?”  
  
    Jay cringed at that question, gaze moving to the ceiling. “Eh, sort of? I think she’s more interested in staying friends.”   
  
    “Seems I should teach you a thing or two about charm.” Cliff waved his hand.   
  
    Jay snorted. “Thanks, but have you ever actually been in a steady relationship?”  
  
    His birth father cringed, the confidence leaving his face. “Ah, well no. Not since high school.”  
  
    “Hah.” Jay pointed at him before grabbing more food. “Besides, Nya’s not that easy to impress.”  
  
    Cliff shrugged and rested his arms on the table. “Well, you do know her better than I do.”   
  
    He just nodded in response to that, finally taking a break from the chips to drink some water. He eyed his birth father who was now gazing out the window, not that there was much to see in the dark. Curse the early evenings in January.   
  
    Wasn’t sure he was fond of the silence, however. He was glad when their food arrived, at least giving him something to do besides chewing on corn chips.   
  
    “So,” Jay said as he tried to pick up one of his tacos. He’d put far too much rice in it and was failing to keep it from spilling out of the side. “Why no steady relationships? Not interested?”  
  
    “Not easy in this business.” Cliff made a face either at the concept or his food, but considering he ate just fine it had to be the former. “Even when you find someone you click with, the media never leaves you alone. People assume we like the attention but it just creates stress. Hard to maintain a relationship when people keep sticking their noses in it.”   
  
    Jay nodded. That made sense. “What about my birth mom? Would you have gone steady with her?”  
  
    Cliff paused, fork in the air as he glanced up at Jay. He lowered his hand. “It wouldn’t have mattered if I wanted to or not, it’s not what she wanted. I knew from the start she intended to move on.”   
  
    “So why hook up with her?”  
  
    Cliff shrugged. “I was used to short term in my business, and she was fun to spend time with. There’s nothing else to it.”   
  
    Jay mumbled as he finally tried to eat his food. His dad’s way of thinking was weird, but Jay didn’t really know where he was coming from. The life of a movie star wasn’t one he knew and wasn’t one he cared to know either.  
  
    Well, for the most part.  
  
    “You know.” Jay said. “If you really want to help me impress Nya you can help get us a nice summer vacation to go on.”   
  
    “Just the two of you? I don’t think so.”  
  
    Jay pouted. “Aw, come on.”  
  
    “No, either you go with more of your friends or not at all.”  
  
    “I’m not that irresponsible.”   
  
    “That is not what I said.”  
  
    “Ugh, fine, whatever Cliff.” Jay finished off his first taco before drinking more water. “If you’re willing to pay for that many people.”  
  
    “We’re near the east coast I imagine the travel costs will be minimal.”   
  
    “Don’t skimp out on the resort.”   
  
    “Only if you swear not to do something that would result in me getting banned.”   
  
    Jay grinned as he tossed more rice in his next taco. “I’m making no promises.”   
  
\-------------------  
  
    “Summer vacation huh?” Nya smiled at him as the pair kept skating along. “I could be into that.”   
  
    It was early Sunday afternoon. Nya swung by the junkyard as she planned, but only the two of them were skating in the park. Normally Jay’s mom would come with him, but she insisted on staying and chatting with Cliff.   
  
    That was fine, Jay would take the quiet time with Nya, especially since there wasn’t much else to do. The Tavern had been closed since Wednesday since Ronin was out of town. Jay hadn’t asked why, no one had. He assumed Zane knew but the android wasn’t telling them.   
  
    He’d just enjoy the days off for now.   
  
    “Yeah, but with everyone? I have a bad feeling we’re going to end up with crowded rooms.” Jay spun around once, twice, and a third time so that he was skating backwards. “Cliff might be able to get us the fancy resort but I doubt he’d like the idea of getting us all separate rooms.”   
  
    “Well Cole and Zane are a given.”  
  
    “If Zane wants to go.” Jay pointed out. “Android in hiding, remember?”  
  
    Nya shook her head. “I can room with Skylor and you can room with Kai.”   
  
    “What about Lloyd?”  
  
    “Depends if his dad is comfortable with him going without a legal adult around.”  
  
    “Cole’s a legal adult.”  
  
    Nya just made a face. “You know what I mean.”  
  
    “Sure, sure.” Jay spun back around to see where he was going. They were only just getting onto the path in the park. Jay’s typical route took him through here in a big loop before heading back to the junkyard. “Man, think we could get get a fancy boat ride to go with it?”   
  
    “Only if it lets us see some dolphins.”   
  
    “We should go deep sea fishing.”  
  
    Nya laughed at that, rocking back and forth on her skates before catching up.  “Oh yes, I can imagine that. Especially with Kai’s fear of the water.”   
  
    “Huh? I didn’t know he was scared of the water.”  
  
    “Not to some serious degree.” She waved a hand. “He just has a mishap with the swimming pool when we were little so he has this fear of drowning. He’d probably just not even get on the boat.”   
  
    “So would he slap me if I waved a cup of water at him dramatically?” Jay snickered as he skated ahead of her.   
  
    “Probably.” Nya smirked only to move ahead of him.  
  
    Jay studied her for a moment. He cut in front. Then she cut in front of him. The repeated the pattern a few more times before they fell in line with each other, both grinning.  
  
    “Not challenging me to a race, are you?” Jay narrowed his eyes.  
  
    “Who says it’d even be a challenge?”  
  
    “Oh it’s on.”   
  
    With that the pair of them took off. Jay shot down the sidewalk and Nya wasn’t far behind him. Their wheels whirred in the air and skidded against the concrete. Nya was generally faster but Jay was quicker on turns. He’d keep the lead until they got to a long stretch.   
  
    They weren’t entirely being safe. They almost ran into a dog as well as a young couple who jumped to the side to avoid them. A young woman shouted at them to slow down. Jay just laughed.   
  
    “How far are we going?” Nya said as she caught up with him again.  
  
    “All the way back to the junkyard.”  
  
    “I’ll still win.” She taunted as she moved even faster. It didn’t even seem like she was breaking a sweat while Jay’s exhaustion was catching up with him. There’s no way he’d win like this.   
  
    But then, there was a shortcut she probably didn’t know about.  
  
    Jay let her drift ahead enough so she didn’t notice when he took a turn. Right now the path just lead directly to a construction area, but cutting through it would cut down on the distance he had to cover. Was it cheating? Maybe. They could have a formal race some other time.   
  
    Jay slipped under the feeble gate they had outside of the area. It wasn’t much to keep people away from the big machines but at least most people headed the “Do Not Cross” signs.   
  
    Most times the area was empty. Jay wasn’t sure if the plans got mixed up or the funding fell short but it was rare he actually saw people working. It was meant to be an expansion to the park area. Right now it was nothing but red dirt, piles of stone, and a couple of temporary offices.   
  
    The only downside was the rough terrain made it harder to move on his skates, but he made do.   
  
    The sound of some rocks tumbling down caught his attention. Jay glanced at the pile before he noticed movement from the other side of one of the backhoes. Was there someone there? Jay dashed behind a bulldozer for cover and peeked out.   
  
    The person slowly slipped out of their hiding spot, glancing around.  
  
    Ronin?  
  
    Jay frowned. What was Ronin doing here? The man’s eyepatch was off right now, his mechanical eye seeming to move on its own. Kai mentioned the man having one, but Jay had never seen it for himself.   
  
    Ronin tapped something on his arm, seeming to talk into his wrist as he began to move. Jay watched him head from the vehicles toward the offices.  
  
    Was he working? Strange place to be for it. Maybe there was more to this construction site than Jay thought.   
  
    He decided to follow.  
  
    Not that it was easy. His skates weren’t quiet on the ground. He had to move extra slow to make sure he wasn’t spotted. No doubt Ronin wouldn’t be happy.   
  
    Jay watched his boss slip between the two office buildings. He picked up his pace a bit, only slowing down again as he pressed himself against the wall. He slowly peered around the corner. Ronin was nowhere in sight.  
  
    Damn, where did he go? Jay pushed himself into the space between the buildings. It almost felt dark as both of them were blocking out the sun. The area was narrow, but still wide enough for a few people to walk through. There was a single plastic trash bin next to one of them.   
  
    Ronin wasn’t hiding in there was he?   
  
    Jay shook his head. That’d be foolish, and if he was it wouldn’t be wise to poke around. It wasn’t worth risking himself following Ronin that far.  
  
    Jay sighed and turned on his skates.   
  
    There was a screech. Jay shouted and glanced up at the roof only to see a squirrel monkey perched there. His mouth fell open. What was that doing there?   
  
    The ground shook when something landed behind him. Jay turned once more, his heart stopping when he saw the woman towering over him. Despite her braids and the cat ears on her hat her eyes were dangerous. The bandanna on her face and her leather jacket only added to his fears, not to mention the hammer resting on her shoulder.   
  
    Questions swarmed his mind for a moment but he decided to listen to his first instinct and run.  
  
    Too late. As soon as he tried to take off the woman grabbed the collar of his jacket and jerked him back. Jay tried to rip free only for her arm to wrap around his entire torso, lifting him off the ground.  
  
    “H-hey!” He finally shouted. “Put me down.”   
  
    The woman didn’t respond, she just tightened her grip. Jay could feel the air being pushed from his lungs.   
  
    “Well, that doesn’t look like Ronin.”  
  
    Jay glanced up to see more strangers at the end of the alley. The one at the front was probably the one who spoke. His black hair was pushed back, far different from the mustache on his face. Jay noticed his prosthetic arm and leg on the left side, but then his eyes drifted to the long rifle in his grip.   
  
    “It’s not.” The woman finally spoke, her voice deep. “But I noticed him following him.”  
  
    “He could just be a curious kid.” Spoke a much more timid looking one. His hair was dyed a lime green, thick makeup around his eyes.   
  
    The third one wore a mask on their face, almost demonic in nature. They didn’t speak, just signed something short at the timid one.   
  
    “Well we should at least ask.” The one in front stepped handed off his long rifle to the timid one before pulling a handgun out of his holster. “We’re looking for a guy named Ronin, kid, you know him?”  
  
    They were after Ronin? No wonder his boss was looking so cautious. “N-no?” He did his best to lie his way through this.   
  
    “You must have seen where he went.” The woman squeezed him again. “Which way?”   
  
    “I don’t know.” Jay’s voice squeaked from the lack of air. “I lost him when I came over here. I was just confused why anyone would be out here. What are you doing out here?” He wasn’t sure his intimidating voice was working. The mustache man’s expression didn’t change.   
  
    “See? He doesn’t know.” The timid one said. “We should just let him go.”   
  
    Yes, a great idea. Jay liked this guy.  
  
    “Don’t be soft right now, Clancee.” The woman said. “He’s probably lying.”   
  
    “He’s just a kid.”  
  
    “You forget when Ronin started this business?” Mustache man waved his gun for a moment. “What’s your name, kid?”   
  
    Jay sputtered. “I’m not telling you that.”  
  
    “Well, at least he’s not stupid.” The woman snorted.   
  
    “Why should I tell you anything?” Jay tried to kick his feet but couldn’t wiggle free. “I don’t know who this Ronin dude is and I don’t know who you are either.”  
  
    “True.” Mustache man smiled. “Let’s start over. My name is Flintlocke, this is part of my crew. The lovely lady behind you is Dogshank. The two behind me are Clancee and Doubloon.”  
  
    Clancee actually gave a short wave. Doubloon didn’t move.   
  
    “And this here is Monkey Wrench.” Flintlocke whistled and the monkey from earlier jumped onto his shoulder. “Now, what’s your name?”  
  
    Jay wasn’t going to respond, until he saw Flintlocke turn off the safety on his gun.   
  
    “J-Jay.” He sputtered out. “Look, I was just trying to take a shortcut back home. I really have no clue what’s going on.”   
  
    “Maybe not, but I think you can still help us out. Been rumors our friend Ronin’s getting soft lately, and I know for a fact he has to still be nearby since no one else has spotted him.” Flintlocke made a gesture and Dogshank dropped Jay to the ground.   
  
    Jay coughed, catching his breath for a moment. He moved to stand only to hear the gun click. He froze.   
  
    “Hope you can hear me, Ronin.” Flintlocke shouted. “Because you have ten seconds to show yourself before I put a bullet in this kid’s skull.”  
  
    Jay fell back, trying to move away only for his shoulder to bump into Dogshank’s leg. She shoved him forward. They weren’t serious, right? It was still daytime. No doubt people would hear the gunshot. Did they just think they could escape without getting caught?   
  
    “Ten.” Flintlocke’s gaze was fixed on him. He wasn’t even smiling at this point.  
  
    Jay’s panic shot through the roof. This couldn’t be happening. They wouldn’t actually shoot him, right? It was just a bluff. Something to draw Ronin out.  
  
    But Flintlocke didn’t look like he was kidding.  
  
    “Nine.”  
  
    Clancee looked even more nervous than before. Doubloon still hadn’t moved.   
  
    “Eight.”  
  
    Jay thought he might puke. His brain screamed at him to run but there was no doubt in his mind if he tried that they’d shoot him anyway. His legs felt numb.   
  
    “Seven.”   
  
    Damn it. Damn it. If this went south would the others even know what happened to him. Who were these people anyway? They didn’t look like any of the enemies Zane showed them, but he did say there were plenty not worth going over.   
  
    “Six.”   
  
    Jay tried once more to back up. Dogshank grabbed him and tossed him against the wall. Pain shot through his shoulder.   
  
    “Five.”  
  
    Would screaming help? Probably not. Just another reason for them to shoot him. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t–  
  
    “Knock it off.”   
  
    Jay twisted his head. Ronin stood at the other end of the alley, hands up. Relief flooded through him so fast that tears formed at the corners of his eyes.   
  
    “Ronin?” Jay slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he spoke. Why did he say that? He glanced back at Flintlocke only to see the grin on his face.   
  
    Too late.  
  
    “No idea who he is, huh?” He made another gesture.   
  
    Dogshank snatched Jay up again. When did she replace her hammer with a gun of her own? Didn’t matter, Jay could feel it pressed against the side of his head. His heart got stuck in his throat.   
  
    He looked at Ronin, who’s face was nothing but apologetic, but turned serious as he glanced back at Flintlocke.   
  
    “Involving kids now, really?” Ronin narrowed his eyes. “That’s a new level of low for you.”  
  
    “Hey, you’re the one who went and grew a conscious.” Flintlock kept his gun trained on Ronin. “Who’s to say I would have shot him if you hadn’t shown up?”   
  
    “I quit gambling.” Ronin growled. “What do you want?”  
  
    “I thought that was obvious. I want what you took from us. Seems you’ve managed to stash it somewhere during your run around.”   
  
    “Well you’ve got me cornered and unarmed, let the kid go.”  
  
    Flintlocke chuckled. “No. You either cooperate or my darling petunia blows his brain out.”  
  
    The gun pressed harder against Jay’s head. His couldn’t breath. The threatening tears got worse. No, he couldn’t cry. The last thing he needed was these people knowing he was scared.  
  
    But damn it, he _was_ scared. These people had him and Ronin cornered. Would they even make it out alive?  
  
    What would happen to his parents?   
  
    “Forgive me if I don’t entirely trust you to live up to your word.” Ronin’s words at least anchored him enough to bring him out of his thoughts. “Let the kid go, then we can talk.”   
  
    Flintlocke snorted. “No, but if you want to be stubborn about it we can do it the hard way.”  
  
    The gun went off. Jay didn’t see where the bullet hit, but he saw Ronin hit the ground.  
  
    “ _Ronin?_ ” He shouted, unable to keep himself from crying at this point. He thrashed in Dogshank’s grip, desperate to at least get free enough to see if Ronin was okay.   
  
    To his minor relief, Ronin stood up, hand covering the shoulder joint of his prosthetic. That couldn’t hurt him, right? But it must be, judging by hard he was gritting his teeth.   
  
    “Sorry, can’t have that getting in the way.” Flintlocke said. “I think we should all go for a ride.”   
  
    “Leave the kid out of this.” Ronin snapped.   
  
    “With you worrying about him this much, not happening. Let’s make sure they come quietly, right Tiger Lily?”   
  
    Jay didn’t get to ask what that meant. Something sharp struck his skull and in a matter of milliseconds everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ARE A PIRATE...
> 
> aha....


	31. 9.2 Sticks and Stones May Break Bones but Now We've Got Some Ammo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O O F
> 
> Warnings: Jay gets pretty roughed up, there's some bone breaking, but nothing graphic

    Nya frowned and stared at her phone. How long was that now, two hours? Where the heck had Jay gone?  
  
    He vanished at some point on the path, or at least he wasn’t behind her. At first, Nya let her strong lead get to her head, but her amusement turned to concern as she got close to the junkyard without any sight of him.   
  
    She wasn’t the only one. Edna wouldn’t stop trying his cellphone. Ed and Cliff went out in the car to check the streets. Nya couldn’t imagine something had gone terribly wrong. Wouldn’t she have heard something?   
  
    But why wasn’t Jay at least answering his phone?   
  
    Nya sighed. She was fed up with waiting and sitting here. Sure Jay might just show up, but it didn’t seem likely at this point.  
  
    Nya glanced back at Edna who was pacing around the trailer, trying the phone again. For now she pretended to use the restroom, shutting the door behind her before changing contacts on her phone.   
  
    Zane picked up on the second ring. “Nya? Now is not a good time.”  
  
    She frowned at that and kept her voice low. “What do you mean it’s not a good time?”  
  
    “I’m busy.”  
  
    “Look, it shouldn’t take long. I just need to know where Jay is. You can track his phone right?”   
  
    There was a pause. “Is he missing?”  
  
    “I don’t know, he was racing me in the park and suddenly wasn’t. I tried waiting at the junkyard to see if he’d catch up, but he didn’t.”   
  
    “You two were in the park? How long ago?”  
  
    “Two hours I guess?” Nya pressed her eyebrows together as confusion crept through her. “Why does that matter?”   
  
    The silence was long, too long. Nya pulled back her phone to make sure it was still connected. “Zane?”   
  
    “Nya, are you with his parents right now?”   
  
    Yeah, this wasn’t easing her anxiety. “Just his mom, his dads went out looking for him. Zane, what’s going on?”   
  
    One more pause. She was about to scream.  
  
    “Ronin’s signal dropped.” He finally said.  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “He’s been on a job. I always keep track of his signal from his arm to see if he’s in danger. I have clearance to contact for help from his employers if necessary, but his signal dropped. It... It dropped in the same place that I’m currently finding Jay’s phone.”   
  
    Nya’s heart stopped. “What does that mean?”  
  
    “Without investigating, I do not know.”   
  
    “Where is it? I’ll meet you there.”   
  
    “Nya, this is not safe.”  
  
    “I wasn’t asking if it was safe.” She raised her voice, only to freeze and stare at the door. No knock from Edna. “Jay could be in trouble, right? And it’s not like we can involve his parents or the cops. I want to help.”   
  
    Another pause. “I’ll stop nearby to pick you up. You may want to find an excuse to cover for him until we know what’s going on.”   
  
    “Like what?” Nya hissed. “If I confirm I know where he is, his parents are gonna want to come.”   
  
    “You’re smart. You will figure it out. I will be there in fifteen minutes.”  
  
    Zane hung up without letting Nya reply. She kept her curses to herself. How did Cole deal with this on a regular basis?   
  
    Nya put her phone away and flushed the toilet before stepping out of the bathroom. Edna was still trying her phone.  
  
    An excuse, she needed an excuse to get out of here and keep Jay’s parents from worrying. Her mind scrambled to map one out that would be easy to add onto later depending on what happened.   
  
    “So I just got a call.” She spoke up when Edna put her phone down.  
  
    “Huh?” Jay’s mother turned to look at her. “From Jay?”  
  
    “No, from Kai. Apparently he found Jay in the park looking for his phone. He must have dropped it while we were skating.”  
  
    “For two hours?” Edna frowned. “Why didn’t he come home to ask us to help?”   
  
    Nya gave off her best laugh. “No clue. I’m going to help them look though, I’ll lecture him for you.”   
  
    “I should come with you.” Edna was already walking to grab her coat.  
  
    “No,” Nya said almost too fast. “I mean, I’m sure it won’t take us too long. I promise I’ll update you if something happens.” Nya waved her own phone and smiled. “Can you tell his dads they can stop looking?”  
  
    Edna frowned for a moment, seeming uncertain before finally nodding. “Alright then dear. Tell him to text me as soon as he gets it back.”   
  
    “I will.” Nya kept smiling as she snatched up her own jacket and scarf. She tossed both of them on as she headed out the door and out of the junkyard. It wasn’t dark yet, but there was no doubt the sun would be setting in the next hour. She hoped tracking Jay down didn’t take long, or creep into tomorrow. Dodging school likely wasn’t an option.   
  
    Nya waited a block away from the junkyard, not sure if she should text Zane her location or not. The android could probably track her, and her suspicions were confirmed when he pulled up in Ronin’s car.   
  
    “Did he leave this with you?” Nya asked as she climbed in.   
  
    “He always does.” Zane didn’t look in her direction as he pulled back onto the road. While he wasn’t speeding by any means, Nya swore he was going faster than usual.   
  
    “So fill me in.” Nya said. “What’s going on?”  
  
    “I cannot give you as many details as you would like.” Zane said. “As I mentioned earlier, I keep tabs on Ronin’s condition and location in case of emergencies. He got back to town yesterday, but has mentioned to me more than once he was being followed. His last message to me was that he might have gotten away, only for his signal to drop minutes later.”  
  
    Nya swallowed. “Does that mean he’s... dead?”  
  
    “No. With how his arm is structured, it would give me a different signal if his vitals stopped. If the signal dropped that means someone turned it off, which implies Ronin was captured.”   
  
    “And you said Jay’s phone is in the same spot that Ronin vanished? Where?”  
  
    “The construction area just next to the park.”   
  
    “What?” Nya frowned, trying to map it all out in her head. Jay vanished somewhere during the time they were skating past it. “Jeez, what was Jay doing in there?” She pulled out her phone and got her map out. The scrolled to the park, which wasn’t far by now, trying to figure out what he’d been thinking.  
  
    She gasped. “Was that supposed to be a short cut? The cheating little...” She shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to insult him over a petty skating race. “God, what are the chances he’d find Ronin in there?” The thought bounced in her mind until she reached another one. “Or the people who captured him.”   
  
    “We won’t know for sure until we investigate.” Zane pulled into the public parking lot. It was fairly empty at this point, a few bigger cars probably belonging to bike riders all parked next to each other.   
  
    Nya kept her hands in her pockets as she followed Zane. The nindroid knew where he was going, but his fast pace with his long legs were making Nya have to dart to keep up with him. She didn’t tell him to slow down. This wasn’t the time for that.   
  
    The pair of them slipped into the construction site. Nya kept her eyes and ears alert. Part of her was scared that whoever kidnapped Ronin would still be here, but there was no doubt Zane thought of that. She could see the nindroid looking in every direction, his eyes flashing.   
  
    She stuck close to him just in case.  
  
    Zane came to a stop outside one of the office buildings. Nya watched him kneel on the ground and pick something up.   
  
    Jay’s phone.   
  
    Nya reached for it but Zane stopped her for a moment, turning it around in his hands. “I can only identify Jay’s fingerprints.”   
  
    “So much for that lead. Can you break into it? Maybe he took a video or something.”   
  
    Zane unlocked the phone with ease, although Nya didn’t know how. She leaned over his arm as he flipped through the photos, videos and even audio files.  
  
    Nothing.   
  
    Nya groaned and tried to look around. Were there any other clues? There were a lot of fresh footprints at least, and none of them looked like the boots the construction workers wore. She peered into the alley, noticing even more of the footprints in the dirt.   
  
    “Any idea who these belong to?” Nya said. She did her best to step around them as she moved to the far end of the alley.   
  
    “No, I do not have a database for these. However,” Zane pointed to where Nya was standing, “Those look similar to the tracks Ronin leaves in the garden. I suppose it’s a good thing he didn’t buy new shoes.”  
  
    “So Ronin was here.” Nya pointed. “By the looks of things everyone else was over there.” Her finger trailed to the group of footprints. “So why didn’t he just run?”  
  
    “Perhaps he couldn’t.”  
  
    “He had plenty of space.”  
  
    “Let me rephrase.” Zane held up Jay’s phone and waved it. “Perhaps he wouldn’t.”   
  
    Nya’s mouth dropped open. “They got Jay first.”   
  
    Zane nodded.  
  
    “But how would these guys even know they’re related? Did Jay open his stupid big mouth?” Nya scuffed the dirt, surprised when she felt something solid hit the toe of her boot.   
  
    She knelt down to get a better look at what it was. The glint of brass caught her eye. She carefully reached out and picked up the object. A small piece of crushed metal rolled into her palm.  
  
    “Is this a bullet?”   
  
    Zane stepped over at once from that statement. Nya let him take the object.   
  
    “Indeed.”  
  
    “So someone got shot?”  
  
    “There’s no traces of blood.”  Zane said. “And based on the damage I would assume this was used on Ronin’s prosthetic.”  
  
    Nya narrowed her eyes. “How bullet proof is that thing?”  
  
    “Very.” Zane pocketed the bullet.   
  
    “But if a gun went off wouldn’t someone have reported that?”   
  
    “Did you hear anything?” Zane asked. “You couldn’t have been that far away when it happened.”  
  
    She frowned, trying her best to remember. At one point going down the road she did hear something but...  
  
    “I assumed it was just someone’s leftover fireworks from New Years.”  
  
    Zane nodded. “Many others probably did as well. Even if someone did report it, it’s possible the police just decided it wasn’t worth investigating with no blood or a body on the site.” The nindroid spun on his heel and began to follow the footprints again.   
  
    Nya watched for a few moments before she ran to catch up. At least the dirt around here made it easy to follow, but it all vanished as they got close to the back end of the lot. There was a feeble fence built next to the woods in the park.   
  
    “Ugh,” Nya frowned. “It’s been two hours. Those people could have taken them anywhere by now.” She glanced at Zane again. “Do you know who it was?”  
  
    “Nadakhan’s crew.” Zane answered.   
  
    “Huh? The pirate guy?”  
  
    “He’s in prison, but his crew still operates. Ronin needed to take something from them for Pythor.”   
  
    “Stealing from thieves, good idea.” She rolled her eyes. “Not going to tell me what it is, are you?”  
  
    “Ronin didn’t tell me.” Zane stepped over the fence and headed into the woods.   
      
    Nya went under it in order to follow. “So why kidnap them? Why not just demand the item back?”  
  
    “Ronin stashed it somewhere, and no I do not know where.” Zane lightly touched some broken branches, gaze studying the ground. “And even if he had, he likely believes doing so could have cost both him and Jay their lives. He is likely stalling for time.”   
  
    “For us to find them?”  
  
    “Or for him to think of a plan.” Zane paused for a moment, his expression turning angry for a moment before he moved his gaze forward. “But with two hours already lost I fear we’re getting shorter on time.”   
  
    Nya fell in step with him, glancing around the ground. For once she was mad there wasn’t snow everywhere. It would have made tracking these people much easier.   
  
    “Then we better keep moving.” She said. “There has to be a lead somewhere.”   
  
\----------------------------  
  
    Jay’s head hurt. It hurt so much. The sharp pain in the back of his skull kept blooming out to the rest of his brain every time his heart beat. He forced his eyes to open, grateful that wherever they were it was dark. He tried to move forward only to notice his arms were stuck behind the chair. A metal one at that. Cold, uncomfortable, his spine hurt as he tried to pull himself free.  
  
    No good, the rope around his arms was tight, strung up in knots from his wrists to his elbows. His torso was also tied against the chair and his feet were tied together.   
  
    “You finally awake?”  
  
    Jay lifted his head up and looked around to see where Ronin’s voice had come from. Only after he turned his head far enough did he realize the man was behind him, likely also tied to a chair.   
  
    “Ugh,” Jay pressed his eyes together, begging the headache to stop. “Where are we?”  
  
    “No clue, they knocked me out too on the way over.” Ronin snorted.   
  
    “Can’t you break out of here?”  
  
    “They deactivated my prosthetic, it’s dead. Having only one arm makes it tricky.”  
  
    “No laser vision?”  
  
    Ronin chuckled. “At least you still have your sense of humor.”  
  
    Jay didn’t have the heart to tell Ronin he was serious, but based on that response the answer was no.   
  
    So they were stuck, locked up in here while these pirates were planning who knew what.   
  
    “How long was I out?”  
  
    “A little over an hour. Least they didn’t turn off the clock in my eye.”   
  
    “And what happens now?”  
  
    Ronin didn’t reply to that at first. His silence only made Jay feel more uneasy.  
  
    “Why were you following me?” Ronin eventually said.  
  
    “I wasn’t, not at first.” Jay argued. “I was just taking a short cut.”  
  
    “You expect me to buy that?”  
  
    “It’s the truth.” Jay tried to use his anger to bust free, but all it did was move his chair a couple of inches. “I was racing Nya in the park and decided to use that short cut, I have before. I didn’t expect to find you there.”  
  
    “Your timing was just that bad, huh?”  
  
    “Well–”  
  
    “That was stupid.” Ronin snapped. “You should have left the second you saw me. I keep telling you kids to stay out of it.”   
  
    Jay ignored the lump in his throat. “How was I supposed to know this would happen?”  
  
    “I’m involved in the black market, Jay.” Ronin raised his voice. “Zane even went and spilled a bunch of information to all of you and you still act like this is some kind of game.”  
  
    “I do not. I just didn’t think–”  
  
    “Didn’t think what? That pirates would think about shooting a teenager? That you’d get snatched up the second one of them realized you kids matter to me?”   
  
    “I didn’t think.” Jay shouted to cover up the sob that tried to escape. “I just didn’t think. I know I should have known better. I just saw you and got curious and I didn’t...” He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could at least wipe his face.   
  
    Ronin let out a long sigh. “Fuck, sorry Jay. I shouldn’t be yelling, especially not right now. But I need you to understand the situation we’re in.”   
  
    “Trust me, I get it.” Jay mumbled. “I got it the second they pointed the gun at me the first time.”   
  
    “I’ll get you out of here.” Ronin said. “One way or another.”   
  
    “What does that mean?”   
  
    Ronin didn’t get to answer the question. A door banged open, but Jay couldn’t see it from where he was sitting. The sound of boots on the floor echoed in the otherwise hollow room. Jay still didn’t have a read on where they were, some kind of storage room perhaps, but there weren’t any boxes to speak of.  
  
    Likely an abandoned building.   
  
    “Oh good, you’re both awake.” Flintlocke was speaking. Jay tried to turn himself enough to see what was going on. “Feel more like talking now?”  
  
    “Not with the kid still here.” Ronin spat.   
  
    “Kid seems awfully important.” Flintlocke finally stepped into view, his gun in his grip again.   
  
    Jay’s breathing stopped. He tried to lean back when Flintlocke leaned forward.   
  
    “Does he know something?”  
  
    “No.” Ronin’s growl was so low Jay could feel it in his chest.   
  
    “See, that just makes me more suspicious.”   
  
    “Leave him out of this.”  
  
    Flintlocke tsked and stood up straight, putting his gun away. Jay tried to catch his breath, taking what relief he could get, but it didn’t last long. Flintlocke made a quick gestured and Jay felt someone snatch the back of his chair and jerk it back. The weight must mean nothing to them because they dragged it along with Jay with ease. The metal legs screamed as they scraped against the floor.   
  
    “Hey!” Ronin shouted. “The hell are you doing?”  
  
    “Don’t worry, we’ll be back for you.” Flintlocke chuckled. “Just want to get Jay here ready for a few rounds of Scrap n’ Tap.”   
  
    Jay didn’t like the sound of that. He liked the smile on Flintlocke’s face even less. Maybe at least on the way there he could get a figure on their surroundings and find a way out.   
  
    Fat chance, as soon as he was out the door someone covered his head. He tried to shake it off but it wasn’t any good. His fast breathing made the closed space heat up, only making his nerves worse.   
  
_“I’ll get you out of here.”_   
  
    Jay let the words play over and over again in his head. It’s all he had to cling to at the moment.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
    This was bad.  
  
    This was worse than bad.  
  
    Ronin ignored the cheerful shouts of pirates in the open space of the warehouse. He ignored the sounds of them popping beer cans, cracking jokes, some of them trying to shove him over despite the fact he was still tied to his chair.   
  
    All he could focus on right now was Jay. The poor kid was out of his chair, but there was nowhere for him to run. The pirates formed a full circle, a wall. If Jay got close to any of them they’d shove him forward.   
  
    He was scared out of his mind, and it was so obvious. It was the moment Ronin showed up in that alley. He’d tried to keep his distance, pray things would pan out, but he refused to take the risk when Flintlocke pulled out the gun.   
  
    He wouldn’t gamble Jay’s life over this damn job. Never.   
  
    But what could he do right now? No arm meant no signal. Zane had no way of finding him unless the android was just that good. His employers didn’t even know things were getting risky in the first place.   
  
    And Jay, well, there’s no way he’d break out in this state.   
  
    What the hell was even the point of this?   
  
    “Mind if I join you?” Flintlocke joked as he stood next to Ronin. “Man, it’s been so long since we’ve seen you. You at least willing to tell me about this?”   
  
    Ronin couldn’t feel the man tapping on his prosthetic but he could hear it. “None of your business.”   
  
    “Maybe not, but knowing where our merchandise went is. Got some customers who want to pay quite a dime for that kind of condensed explosive.” Flintlocke leaned on his shoulder. Ronin would have bit his arm, but it was his prosthetic and he wasn’t willing to risk it.   
  
    “Yeah, so are my employers.” Ronin spat. “Maybe you guys should be more subtle when you fucking rob people. Or did you lose all that when your boss ended up in jail.”  
  
    Flintlocke grabbed his hair and jerked his head back. “And who put him there, Ronin? As I recall it happened because of you.”   
  
    “Blame who you want.” Ronin stared at him. “Doesn’t change things now, does it?”   
  
    “Nah, just gives me more reasons to torment you.” Flintlocke let go. “You ever play Scrap n’ Tap?”  
  
    He narrowed his eyes, not wanting to play into this man’s game. “Can’t say that I have.”  
  
    “Just little fighting rounds, nothing big. But instead of the loser, the winner gets to tap out.”  
  
    Ronin’s heart sunk. His gaze shot back over to Jay who was now staring down Doubloon. He still looked terrified. He wasn’t even armed.   
  
    “He’s a kid.” Ronin said. “You know he can’t fight.”  
  
    Flintlocke just shrugged and took a sip of his beer. “Guess he won’t be tapping out then.”   
  
    No way. That wasn’t their game, was it?   
  
    Ronin tried to ignore the nausea in his stomach, remind himself that this was the way people operated in this world. He couldn’t let his cozy life cloud his judgement in that regard.  
  
    They knew Ronin gave a shit, it was too obvious. These people were going to throw a teenager in the line of fire to get what they wanted.   
  
    Why the hell did he expect anything different?   
  
    Jay’s noisy laughter brought him out of his thoughts as he looked back up again. Why the hell was the kid laughing at a time like this? Jay had his hands up, trying to keep distance between him and Doubloon. At least the pirate was only armed with a plastic broom handle to resemble a staff. Anything sturdier could be dangerous.   
  
    But he doubted the rest of them would go easy, assuming Jay even lasted that long.   
  
    “Come on, guys.” Jay got pushed back in the circle when he moved too close to the crowd. “This can’t possibly be an entertaining fight.”   
  
    “You know what’s entertaining?” Flintlocke spoke up. “One of you telling me where my stuff is.”   
  
    “I don’t know.”  
  
    That was all Jay said before a crack sounded through the room. The broom handle slammed into his cheek and put him on the floor in seconds. The ring of pirates cheered.   
  
    Ronin didn’t dare look away, as much as he wanted to. Now wasn’t the time to be a coward. Jay pushed himself up, putting his hand to his lips. Damn, he was bleeding already.   
  
    Doubloon didn’t hold back after that. He grabbed Jay’s hoodie and jerked him onto his feet, only to slam his knee into his stomach. Jay coughed and gasped for air. Doubloon didn’t let go.   
  
    Jay did try to break free, there was an effort, but it only made things worse. Doubloon dropped the broom handle and snapped his now free hand up to punch Jay directly in the eye.  
  
    The kid screamed. Ronin flinched.   
  
    “Still not up for talking?” Flintlocke brushed a finger through Ronin’s bangs. He snapped his head away from his touch, trying to ignore how much it made his skin crawl.   
  
    “Aw, not done yet are we short stack?” Dogshank’s voice got his attention now. Did she swap with Doubloon?   
  
    Bad.  
  
    Jay was still sitting on the ground, hand over his eye. Even from here Ronin could see the glint of tears on his face.   
  
    “Come on, can’t hurt that bad.” Dogshank grabbed the back of his shirt and hoisted him up. “Didn’t spending time with Ronin toughen you up any?”  
  
    “I don’t have anything to do with this.” Jay’s attempts to sound angry failed with the crack in his voice.   
  
    “Sorry, but I don’t believe that.”   
  
    Another knee to the stomach. Ronin flinched as Jay hit the ground. Then again when Dogshank kicked him in the ribs. The kid coughed as he rolled over. His breathing sounded strained.   
  
    “You can stop this whenever you want.” Flintlocke leaned on his shoulder again. “Or are you really going to let this kid suffer for your sake?”   
  
    Ronin didn’t take that bait. It wasn’t just for him. If Pythor found out he gave up his target they’d come investigate. The kids would be in even more danger.   
  
    Jay tried to sit up. Dogshank’s hand covered his mouth before slamming him back against the ground. Ronin prayed that sharp crack wasn’t his skull.   
  
    “Come on Apple Blossom, you’re going too easy on him.” Flintlocke laughed.   
  
    Ronin couldn’t grit his teeth any tighter. Couldn’t Flintlocke shut his mouth? As if this wasn’t already bad enough for Jay?   
  
    It was already bad enough.  
  
    Why was Ronin letting it continue?  
  
    His heart pounded as he watched Dogshank toss Jay onto the floor. His mind raced as he weighed his options. Did he risk failing this mission and bringing more trouble later? What option did he have right now? If he didn’t do something they’d kill Jay. They wouldn’t think twice.   
  
    Jay didn’t get time to push himself up. Dogshank’s foot came down on his right arm like a hammer.   
  
    Ronin didn’t miss the snap that rang through the air.   
  
    Jay screamed.   
  
    “Stop.” Ronin snapped his head toward Flintlocke. “Stop it already. Knock it off.”   
  
    “That’s not what I want to hear, Ronin.”  
  
    “It’s in the park.” He shouted, hoping the volume would distract the pirates from the fight. “I stashed the case in a tree, near the picnic area. Shouldn’t take long for your monkey to find it.”   
  
    Flintlocke narrowed his eyes, likely not trusting what Ronin was saying. He didn’t dare break eye contact, no matter how worried he was.   
  
    “We’re going to check then.” Flintlocke waved at Dogshank. “And you better hope we find it, for his sake.”   
  
    Ronin glanced back over at Jay who hung like a rag doll in Dogshank’s grip. Did he pass out? It wouldn’t surprise Ronin at all.  
  
    “Take these two back to their room.” Flintlocke said. “We have some digging to do.”   
  
\---------------------  
  
    Jay’s everything hurt.   
  
    His head, the back of his head, his neck, his ribs, his stomach, his eye, and oh god his wrist.  
  
    The pain was unbelievable and more than enough to break him out of whatever sleepy haze he was in. Once again he was grateful for the minimum lighting. His left eye wouldn’t even open properly.   
  
    “Jay?” Ronin was behind him once again. “You good?”  
  
    “Am I good?” Jay tried to sound mad but he was already crying again. “What do you think?”   
  
    “Sorry–”   
  
    “This fucking _hurts_.” Jay screamed. He tried to kick himself free, but when his arm jerked against the rope he was reminded of his broken wrist. “Fuck!”  
  
    “Nice language.”   
  
    “Fuck off, Ronin.” Jay gritted his teeth, not even sure why he was so angry. Maybe it was just the stress. “This is all your fault.”  
  
    “I know, I’m sorry.” Ronin sighed. “I have to be honest with you, haven’t been in a situation like this where I’m not the only one at risk. Makes it harder to navigate.”  
  
    “Great.” Jay sniffed and hung his head. “I’m done for.”  
  
    “Not if we can find a way out before they realize the location I gave them is fake.”  
  
    Jay’s head snapped back up, making his headache worse. “You what?”  
  
    “I’d rather Pythor not find more reasons to come visit.”  
  
    “Ronin.” Jay shouted and scooted his chair back to bump into him. “If Flintlocke gets back here he’s going to kill me.”  
  
    “I’ll find a way out.” Ronin insisted. “I could do it in seconds if I just had my damn arm back.”   
  
    Jay tried to turn and glare at him, shifting as much as he could without adding to the pain. He felt his elbow hit the prosthetic. They didn’t tie his ropes as tight this time around.   
  
    Wait.  
  
    “How did they deactivate your arm?”  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “Your arm, did they completely break it or is there something else to it?”  
  
    “Nah, no need to that.” Ronin snorted. “Most prosthetics these days have an internal switch to deactivate it for when you plan to take it off. Trust me, doing that while it’s active is... bad. Even Borg follows this basic rule when he makes his stuff.”  
  
    “Okay so,” Jay tried to shift his chair closer. “Where’s the switch, or button?”   
  
    “It’s in my forearm, the bottom panel, right in front of the elbow.”   
  
    “Maybe I can reach it.” Jay was close enough now that his head was pressing against the back of Ronin’s shoulders.   
  
    “You’re going to have to pop that panel off first with all the ropes in the way. Guessing you don’t have anything sharp on you.”   
  
    “I’ll manage it.” Jay said that, but within seconds he was finding out maybe he couldn’t.   
  
    His broken wrist was the only one close enough to reach the corner of the panel. Straining his arm against the ropes made it hurt, a lot. The pain crept up until his entire arm ached. Sharp pains stabbed his nerves along his forearm and the bottom of his wrist.   
  
    He kept gritting his teeth, trying to bite through it.  
  
    Too much, too much.  
  
    He gave up, his muscles going slack. It did little to ease the pain. Tears soaked his face by this point.  
  
    “Hey, don’t push yourself kid.”   
  
    “Ugh, almost forgot how bad a broken bone is.”  
  
    Ronin snorted. “Yeah?”  
  
    “Sure, back when I broke my arm the first time I was only ten. Then I learned period cramps were so much worse.”  
  
    He wasn’t sure how he expected Ronin to react to that, but the man bursting out laughing wasn’t on the list.   
  
    “You know what? Yeah. Give me the broken arm over dealing with those any day.”  
  
    Jay managed a small laugh and cracked a smile. Somehow the sound made him feel just a little better.  
  
    Then his brain caught up. “Wait. What do you mean dealing with–”   
  
    “Thankfully I only have one arm, so the chances of dealing with broken arms is down by fifty percent.”  
  
    Jay snorted. “But can’t you feel pain in that thing? You flinched earlier when it got shot.”  
  
    “Short circuits. The base of my arm is attached to my nerves, so it stings like a bitch if it goes out of wack.”   
  
    “Sounds painful.”  
  
    “I’ve had worse.”  
  
    His voice suddenly seemed so serious. Jay’s smile dropped. After a few moments of silence he tilted his head back to rest it against Ronin’s back.   
  
    “Um, how did you lose your arm?”  
  
    Ronin snorted. “Are you seriously asking me that? Besides, didn’t Dareth tell you?”  
  
    “All he told us is you had some run in with some twin thieves. Didn’t give us the details.”  
  
    He sighed. “Is me talking about that really going to make you feel better right now?”  
  
    Jay mulled that over. Possibly not, depending how detailed Ronin was. Besides, his curiosity is was got him into this mess.   
  
    But the constant pain in his arm begged for a distraction.   
  
    “It might, never know.” Jay said.   
  
    Ronin chuckled. Jay could feel him shaking his head. “It’s not as entertaining as you think.”  
  
    Jay frowned. “I didn’t think it would be.”  
  
    “I had a job to steal something from them, since they hoarded artifacts from museums and the like. Pythor had a client who wanted to buy it. But I was... distracted.”  
  
    “Too busy being gay?”  
  
    Ronin laughed. “Shut-up, brat. But uh, yeah, something like that.”  
  
    “Knew it.” Jay smiled.  
  
    “Anyway, I wasn’t paying enough attention. Krux always loved his old-timey traps alongside their usual security and I wound up triggering it. Tried running for it, but they caught up to me.”   
  
    “Powerful gunshot?” Jay asked.  
  
    Ronin was quiet for a moment. “Nah, I wish it had been that simple.”  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “When I say they caught me I mean physically caught me. Krux said if I was going to try taking something from them it was only fair if they returned the favor so...”   
  
    Jay let that phrase swim through that head until realization slowly crept up on him. He swallowed. “They just... cut your arm off?”   
  
    “Yup.”   
  
    “Oh,” Jay leaned forward again, staring at his knees, praying he didn’t puke. “No pain killers I take it?”   
  
    At least that got Ronin to laugh again. “Absolutely not.”   
  
    “Sounds awful.” That was Jay’s simple way of putting it. His wrist was broken right now and he still couldn’t imagine what that would feel like. “How the hell did you survive?”   
  
    “I don’t know.” Ronin sighed. “After a bit I just... didn’t want to die. I wanted to make it out, no matter what. Even if I had to drag myself to Dareth’s doorstep and drop dead a moment after, that would have been enough. Er,” he must have noticed how much the was saying. “Sheer determination, is what I mean.”   
  
    Determination huh?   
  
    What else could they do right now? Neither of them could break out of their ropes. Moving the chair around were useless. Was the door locked? It didn’t make sense that these people had a key but they might have someone waiting outside the door.   
  
    Jay took a deep breath. They only had one shot. He had to take it.   
  
    He grit his teeth before reaching once more toward Ronin’s prosthetic. He tried to be quiet about it, but the pain was unbelievable. His vision started going white.  
  
    “Jay? Knock it off.” Ronin said. “I told you not to push yourself.”  
  
    Jay managed to shoved some of the ropes out of the way before taking a short break. “You wanted to make it out of there no matter what, so do I.” He reached up once more, feeling his nails latching under the panel. “I’ve got too much shit to do to let myself die in here.”   
  
    The panel came loose. Jay could barely see, the pain was so bad, but he couldn’t stop yet. Not yet. He had to reach in even farther this time. He felt around the wires, looking for the switch. Near the elbow. Had to be near the elbow.   
  
    Something clicked under his fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Jay passes out again
> 
> maybe


	32. 9.3 Broke Through Tower Walls to Find the Princess Fighting the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow managed to write all this in one night huh...

_ > Still nothing? It’s getting dark._  
  
 _ > No sorry! Zane’s on his way to help out though._  
  
    Nya bit her lip as she stared at her phone. It was getting dark. By now there was just the thin sliver or orange left in the sky behind the trees. The breeze made her shiver. Why didn’t she bring a scarf?  
  
    The trail they tried to pick up in the woods fell short. Zane was almost leading them in circles until Nya noticed.   
  
    At this point he was scanning security cameras and doing whatever he could do pry out a signal. Nya got bored of standing next to him while he spaced out, so she walked a bit farther into the woods. Being surrounded by trees in the low light made her nervous. The rustle of branches made her jump.   
  
    She frowned at Zane who was still standing fifteen feet away. At least the glow from his eyes could be picked out in the dark even with him facing away from her.   
  
    Her gaze moved back to her phone. Was there nothing else she could do? She’d already texted the others about what was going on, filling Kai in on the lie she’d given Edna so he could play along if need be. Cole kept saying they should tell the police but what good would that do? If Zane couldn’t track them down who could?   
  
    She heard voices up ahead. Nya glanced up and through the trees toward the picnic area. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a roofed area with four tables. Were people still walking around the park at this hour?   
  
    “Said around here, right?” It sounded like a guy speaking, a hint of an accent that Nya couldn’t place. “Monkey Wrench, scout it out.”  
  
    She heard something like a cross between a squeak and a shriek. The branches moved when something landed on them. It wasn’t an actual monkey, was it?  
  
    Suddenly someone pulled her back. She almost screamed until she recognized the cold hand over her mouth. She tilted her head back to look at Zane. Were his eyes closed?  
  
    “Don’t make a sound.” Zane urged her to step back, slowly.  
  
    Nya followed, doing her best not to make a lot of noise on the leaves below. Zane didn’t let go until they were five feet back. He still didn’t open his eyes.   
  
    Nya ducked behind a tree, trying to see what was going on. The branches above were still rustling.   
  
    She pulled out her phone, keeping the brightness as low as possible as she texted Zane.   
  
   _ > Who are they? Do you know?_  
  
 _ > It’s the pirates. I wasn’t sure until I heard him use the monkey’s name._  
  
    So it was a monkey. But what were the pirates doing back here? Looking for something no doubt.  
  
   _ > This is a chance. If we can follow them they should lead us to Jay and Ronin, right? _  
  
_ > That’s risky. They’d likely notice. I’m going to see if I can find a signal off one of them I can trace._  
  
    Nya wasn’t sure if she liked that plan. What if Zane couldn’t find one? Their only chance would slip right out of their fingers.   
  
    But she didn’t move, didn’t breath until she heard the critter above them begin to retreat. Thank god it didn’t notice them.   
  
    She could still barely see through the trees apart from the silhouettes. There were only two of them.   
  
    “Nothing?” The guy from earlier said. The monkey chattered back. “Damn it. Ronin better not have been lying.”  
  
    “Would you be surprised?” The other voice seemed female, despite how deep it was. “Probably thinks he can buy time to break himself out.”  
  
    “Not with his arm off he’s not. Maybe he’ll be a bit more preceptive if we get back and skin that kid in front of him.”  
  
    Nya’s stomach twisted. Were they talking about Jay?   
  
    If they didn’t get Ronin and Jay out before those two got back...   
  
    She kept texting until she was certain the pirates were out of hearing range.   
  
   _ > Zane please tell me you found something._  
  
 _ > I have but that doesn’t mean we can move faster than them. If we go to fast they’ll notice us for sure. We can wait till they get there to get backup but..._  
  
    “There’s no time for that.” Nya hissed. “If we don’t do something they’re going to hurt Jay. There has to be a way for us to bust them out first.”   
  
    “We’re two people.” Zane argued, finally opening his eyes. “And you have no experience with this. What do you plan to do? Do you even know how to fire a gun?”  
  
    Nya opened her mouth only to close it again. She didn’t. She didn’t know. But they couldn’t just sit here. Jay was in trouble. She’d fight tooth and nail to get him out of there.   
  
    Suddenly Zane straightened up, his eyes flashing. He seemed surprised.  
  
    “What is it?” She asked.  
  
    “Ronin’s signal came back.” He turned his head. “They’re only six miles from here.”  
  
    “What?” Nya said. “But if his signal came back that means his arm is active right?”  
  
    “Indeed.” Zane turned to head back to the path and likely the car. Once again he was using fast long strides. Nya ran to keep up. “This means we may stand a chance, but I am only taking you if you promise to do as I say.”  
  
    His fixed stare told her he was serious. As much as Nya wanted to kick some ass, she likely wouldn’t be much help in that regard.   
  
    “Fine.” She said. “Send me a map if you can. What’s the plan?”   
  
\------------------  
  
    “Christ kid, are you still crying?”  
  
    Jay sniffed, trying to get the tears to slow down. His arm still hurt, and the makeshift splint Ronin was making with the leftover rope and part of the metal chair was only making it worse right now.  
  
    Jay never realized that prosthetic had that much strength to it.   
  
    “Shut up,” he mumbled. “It still hurts.”  
  
    “Yeah, sorry, gotta get you to the hospital to fix that.” Ronin tied off the rope and stood up. “But first we have to get out of here.”   
  
    Even with both of them untied neither of them tried leaving the room. They had no idea what was on the other side of the door, and there were no weapons to speak of. Charging out was beyond reckless, but there was only one exit.   
  
    But they were also running out of time.   
  
    “Guessing I can’t be the distraction?” Jay asked.  
  
    Ronin glared at him. “Absolutely not, didn’t you just say you didn’t want to die?”   
  
    “Well what are we supposed to do? We can’t just–”   
  
    Jay froze at the sound of whistling. Ronin grabbed him and dashed over to the door, standing opposite side of where it opened.   
  
    The knob turned and the door opened. It was Clancee, whistling to whatever music he was listening to. He had headphones on. The door swung shut behind him on it’s own.   
  
    Clancee only then looked over at the chairs and skidded to a halt. “Wh–what? Where did they go?”   
  
    Jay watched as Ronin answered that question with a swift punch from his metal hand to the back of his head. The pirate went down with a thud, hitting the floor and not moving.  
  
    “Jesus.” Jay flinched. “Did you kill him?”  
  
    “Doubt it.” Ronin immediately snatched up his gun and a knife from his belt. “I punched him hard but not that hard.” He pocketed the weapons and seemed to look for more, tossing two more knives to the side. Then he dragged Clancee over to the chairs, grabbing the rest of the rope.   
  
    Okay, at least they were armed now. Jay decided to pick up one of the knives. Not that he knew how to use it, but better than nothing in a pinch, right?   
  
  
    “Get back behind the door.” Ronin left Clancee on the floor as he pulled the gun back out, checking the ammo. “No idea if there’s other people out there. They might be suspicious if he doesn’t come back out.”  
  
    Jay moved back into position, glad at this point that he was ambidextrous. “Uh, what do I do if they do come in here?”  
  
    “Stay there. Don’t know how bullet proof that door is but some cover is better than none.” Ronin put the clip back into the gun. “If nothing else my hope is they won’t even notice you’re there.”   
  
    “And if they kick it open and it slaps me in the face?”  
  
    Ronin shrugged. “You just got your arm broken, I’m sure you can handle a broken nose.”  
  
    “Gee, thanks.” Jay tried to sound annoyed but honestly, the banter was helping him relax. As if this was just some other typical day at work.   
  
    He heard stomping outside. Had to be stomping with how loud it was. Jay pressed his ear against the wall trying to listen.   
  
    “What’s up, Captain?” A voice he didn’t recognize spoke from just outside the door.   
  
    “Ronin’s a liar, that’s what.” Flintlocke! He was back already? Jay waved toward Ronin to try and warn him.  
  
    Thankfully his boss got the signal as he looked at the door. He darted over to where Jay was.  
  
    Just in time. The door flew open. Ronin caught it with his shoulder before slamming it shut again. Jay heard it smash into something.   
  
    “The fuck?” Flintlocke cursed.   
  
    Ronin leaned around the door enough to point his gun and fired.   
  
    Jay flinched from the noise. His ears already ringing. Despite that, he could still hear Flintlocke shouting.  
  
    “How the fuck did you get out?”   
  
    Ronin ducked to the ground and rolled out of the way. Another gunshot. The bullet hit the ground and bounced into the air.  
  
    Jay pressed himself against the wall. Praying no one saw him.   
  
    To his surprise, Ronin lunged toward the doorway. Flintlocke was cursing again. Someone hit the floor.  
  
    “Go alert the crew!” Flintlocke must be talking to whoever else was out in the hall. Another gunshot went off.  
  
    Jay’s heart wouldn’t slow down. Was Ronin alright? Curiosity told him to check, but Ronin’s warning kept him in place. He had to stay here. He was safer here.   
  
    “Where’s the brat, Ronin?” Flintlocke’s voice was strained. “I know he hasn’t left the building.”   
  
    “Sorry, but you don’t have the upper hand anymore.”  
  
    “You sure about that?”   
  
    “Oh fu–”  
  
    The amount of gun fire was staggering. Jay’s heart stopped and didn’t move again until he saw Ronin dive back into the room. His boss kicked the door shut and pressed his metal arm against it.   
  
    Jay glanced over him for injuries, glad to see only his lip was bleeding. “What happened?”   
  
    “Whole fucking crew showed up, that’s what. Damn. That cuts off our escape route.”  
  
    “No way.” Something slammed into the door. Jay jumped. Ronin flinched but managed to keep it closed.  
  
    What did they do now? Jay couldn’t reach the air vents much less fit through them. There were no windows to speak of. Could Ronin’s arm punch through walls? Even if it could, he couldn’t do it while keeping the door shut.   
  
    “Ronin, the only reason I’m not blasting this door down is because you still have something of ours.” Flintlocke shouted as something hit the door again. “So you either play along or the second we break in there I’m putting a bullet in that kid’s skull.”  
  
    “Sorry but you don’t get to play that card.” Ronin shouted back. “I gave you the option to leave the kid out of this when it all started and you said no. You touch him now you’re never getting that merch back.”   
  
    “You’re not in a position to be making threats, Ronin.”  
  
    Another hit the door. There was a dent in the metal by now. Jay swallowed.   
  
    There was another loud bang. Jay squeezed his eyes shut when he flinched, swearing it came from the door.   
  
    Then he smelled the outside air. He blinked and looked up, seeing the opposite wall cracking.   
  
    “What the–”  
  
    Another bang. The concrete shattered. The first thing Jay noticed was the color red glowing in the dark. There were two of them, a pair of eyes.  
  
    He blinked as his vision adjusted. “Zane?”   
  
    Zane pointed behind himself. “Go.”   
  
    “Huh?” Jay spared a glance outside. “You just want me to run out there?”  
  
    “Go,” Ronin repeated the statement as the door took another hit. “We’ll deal with the rest.”   
  
    “Are you crazy? There’s a whole crew of them out there.” Jay shouted.   
  
    Ronin just smirked and look at Zane. “Trust me, that’s not going to matter at this point.”   
  
    That didn’t ease Jay’s fear or confusion, but a bullet flying through the door was enough to at least get him to move. He dashed over to the new hole in the wall, passing Zane on the way. The android didn’t even look at him. His eyes were fixed on the door.  
  
    “Anymore weapons?” He asked Ronin.  
  
    “Sorry, green hair only had one gun.”   
  
    “I see.” Zane rolled up his sleeves. “I’ll just have to get my own then.”  
  
    “Just tell me when you’re ready.”  
  
    Jay tried to watch, but suddenly his good arm was snatched. He shouted as he was pulled out of the building, stumbling over the broken concrete.  
  
    “Jay, shush.” Nya’s voice made him go quiet. He was fairly certain it was the adrenaline, but somehow she’d never looked prettier. “Come on, we have to go.”  
  
    “Huh?” Jay couldn’t struggle as Nya dragged him around the building. “But what about Zane and Ronin?”  
  
    The sound of gunfire made him freeze, but Nya kept on dragging him.   
  
    “Sorry,” she said. “But Zane told me as soon as I got you to get the hell out of here. As much as I want to help,” she blew some of her hair out of her face. “I promised to do what he told me to.”   
  
    “But are they going to be okay?”  
  
    “I don’t know.” She said honestly.  
  
    The pair of them didn’t say another word as they kept on running. They made their way through a short stretch of woods. Ronin’s car was parked in an empty bank lot on the other side.   
  
    Jay climbed in the passenger side, having an awkward time shutting the door with his left arm.   
  
    “I’m going to the hospital.” Nya said, tossing Jay her phone. “Text your mom.”  
  
    “What?” Jay shouted. “And tell her what?”  
  
    “Tell her you and Kai decided to do a stupid.” Nya started the car and backed up out of the lot. “She’s going to think it’s me, so just type it how I tell you, okay? Hey, taking Jay to the hospital. He and Kai decided to see how fast he could go on his skates while attached to his motor bike. He flew into the air and uh...” She glanced him over. “Broke his wrist.”   
  
    Jay didn’t want to admit it, but that was a pretty believable story. He typed it in as fast as he could with one hand.   
  
    “Text Kai right after, tell him to meet us there. I can fill him in on the details.”  
  
    “One problem.” Jay said as he finished the text to his mom. “I don’t know where my skates are. Unless you didn’t notice I was running around in socks.”  
  
    “Oh I noticed.” Nya said. “Uh, if your parents ask they’re still with us. We’ll buy you replacements as soon as we can.”  
  
    “We’re going to have fun making them not look brand new.”   
  
    “We’ll figure it out.” Nya insisted, squinting her eyes.  
  
    Jay glanced out at the road. “Nya, your headlights.”  
  
    “Oh, shit.” She cursed and finally flipped the switch. “Sorry.”   
  
    “You better pray we don’t get pulled over.” Jay said.   
  
    “I have a fake ID.”  
  
    “That doesn’t help.” Jay sighed. The adrenaline was finally rushing out of his system and exhaustion was taking over. He was once again aware of the pain in his arm, his face and his ribs. “Ugh, damn it. This is such a mess.”  
  
    “What did they do to you?” Nya asked.   
  
    “Something they call Scrap ‘n Tap. I’ll tell you about it later.” Jay leaned against the window. He didn’t want to sleep right now. He was still worried about Zane and Ronin. Would they really make it out okay? Ronin seemed a lot more confident with Zane around.  
  
    Just how powerful was that android?   
  
    Only now did he think about the fact Zane smashed his way through a concrete wall with two punches.   
  
    Alright, so maybe he was pretty strong.   
  
    It only eased his concern so much. Jay kept begging the stars that they’d make it out and everything would go back to normal.   
  
    As he stared at the sky, exhaustion took over and he drifted to sleep.   
  
\------------------   
  
    “Jay, you’re finally awake!”   
  
    Jay let his mother dash over and hug him as he made his way out of the bedroom. The cast on his wrist still felt bulky and in the way. It made putting his hoodie on a new kind of challenge.   
  
    “How are you feeling?” Her hand brushed against the patch over his eye. “Does your head still hurt?”   
  
    “I’m fine right now, I’ll let you know.” Jay rubbed his good eye.  
  
    Last night was mostly a blur to him by this point. He remembered going into the hospital, Nya getting him a nurse to look at his injuries. She told the doctors the same story she told Ed and Edna. Just a skating accident.   
  
    Nya gave him his phone back, claiming she found it while the boys went to goof off. This of course got him a scolding from his mother but he just accepted it. It was a better alternative than telling them the truth for now.   
  
    Thankfully, getting his cast and the rest of his injuries patched up didn’t take as long as he thought. The fracture wasn’t minor, but it could have been worse. If the nurse noticed the boot print bruising on his arm she didn’t comment on it.   
  
    He fell asleep on the ride back home.  
  
    “Uh, did I need to go to school today?”  
  
    “I should hope not.” Cliff said from his spot on the couch, glancing through the newspaper. His birth father delayed his flight back home with all this going on. “You should at least take a day or two to recover. Can you write with your other hand?”  
  
    “Yeah.” Jay waved it. “No getting out of essays for me.” He managed a chuckle as he headed over to get some coffee and some breakfast.   
  
    He’d rather focus on that right now. Was Ronin back yet? Was he okay? He checked his phone but didn’t see anything apart from Cole scolding him for the fifth time for worrying him.   
  
    Jay decided to try asking him.  
  
     _> You seen Zane at all?_  
  
    He poured himself a cup of coffee while he waited on a response.   
  
   _ > Yeah, did he never message you? Showed up at my house at like three in the morning._  
  
 _ > Is he okay?_  
  
 _ > Far as I can tell. Had a few scratches and dings but nothing major. Shirt was worse for wear but not like that matters anymore._  
  
    Jay sipped his coffee as he read the last bit of that text. He almost spat it back out.  
  
   _ > What what does that mean??_  
  
    Cole just sent him a winking emoji.  
  
   _ > Ur so weird!_  
  
 _ > That junk aside, how are you doing? You got the worst of this as far as I can tell._  
  
    Jay frowned, not sure how to reply to that. He’s pretty sure the only reason he slept so well last night was because of the pain meds the doctors prescribed. No doubt this whole mess was going to come back and haunt him. Even now he could still feel his ears ringing from the gunshots.   
  
    He could have died. He could have died so many times.   
  
    His thumb hovered, trying to think of a reply when he got a text from someone else.  
  
    From Ronin.  
  
   _ > You awake? Able to come outside the junkyard lot real quick? _  
  
    Wait, was he here? Jay stepped over to the window, trying not to look suspicious as he peered between the blinds. He couldn’t see anyone by the entrance.   
  
    Still...  
  
    Jay downed the rest of his coffee and left the mug on the counter as he headed for the door.  
  
    “Where are you going?” Edna asked.  
  
    “Uh,” Jay hesitated. “Wisp is hungry. I saw him tapping the window.” He let out a laugh. “I’m just going to feed him really quick.”   
  
    His mom look suspicious, but finally nodded.  
  
    With her approval, Jay opened the door and darted out. To be honest, he wasn’t sure where the crow was. No doubt he’d show up soon enough.   
  
    He didn’t spend time looking for him. He just prayed his parents weren’t watching him as he darted for the entrance.   
  
    As soon as he got past the gate he saw Ronin. The man was leaning against the fence. There was a bandage on his shoulder and a nasty bruise on his cheek.   
  
    But his face lit up when he saw Jay. “Hey kid, you okay?”   
  
    “Are you okay?” Jay asked instead as he studied the bandage. At least there wasn’t blood on it. “Didn’t get out unscathed in seems.”  
  
    “Of course not, there was an entire crew of them.” Ronin snorted. “Bullet nicked me if that’s what you’re wondering, I’ve had worse.”  
  
    “What happened?” Jay frowned. “I mean, where are the pirates?”  
  
    “The uh... still living ones made a break for it when we heard sirens. Guess someone noticed all that  gunfire going on.”  
  
    “Are they going to come back?” He put his hand on his arm.   
  
    “Pythor’s men came to pick up the stuff last night, so unlikely. Might be pissed, but Zane can recognize the signal from Flintlocke’s arm so he’d know if they’re nearby.”   
  
    “Ugh,” Jay sighed. “I don’t like the idea of being on a pirate’s shit list.”   
  
    “Don’t worry, they’re far more pissed off at me. How’s the wrist?”  
  
    “Still broken,” Jay held it up.   
  
    “Gonna let me sign that?” Ronin smirked.   
  
    “Only if you promise not to use any profanity. My mom would have a fit.”   
  
    Ronin rolled his eye. “Guess that means no drawing dicks either.”   
  
    “You’re so immature.” Jay shoved him with his good arm.  
  
    Ronin laughed for a moment, but it didn’t last. “Seriously though, are you okay?”  
  
    “I just told you–”  
  
    “I’m not just talking about the arm.”   
  
    Jay froze, staring at him. He’d only seen that expression on his face once or twice before. Serious yet concerned.   
  
    Eventually, Jay shrugged. “I don’t know. Not sure it’s even sunk in yet with the pain meds. It was scary as hell but now that I’m safe my brain doesn’t want to think about it.”  
  
    “Yeah, that’s pretty normal.” Ronin rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I’m really shit at this sort of thing, but if you start getting nightmares or flashbacks let me know, okay? I don’t want you trying to deal with it by yourself.” He glanced to the side. “Trust me, it doesn’t work.”   
  
    Jay nodded, not sure what to say to that. He kept studying Ronin, glancing one more time at his shoulder before stepping forward and hugging him.   
  
    Ronin obviously wasn’t expecting it, going rigid for a moment. “Uh?”  
  
    “Thanks,” Jay mumbled into his chest. “For keeping me safe, even though I put both of us at risk.”   
  
    “Hey, don’t blame yourself.” Ronin put a hand on his head. “My job puts all of you at risk, but I don’t have it in me anymore to kick all of you out. Just try and watch your back more.”   
  
    “Trust me, not listening to my curiosity like that ever again.”   
  
    “Well, it’s a start.” Ronin patted his head before gently nudging him back. “Go enjoy your day off, get some more sleep. I have to go find Zane.”  
  
    Jay snorted. “He might still be at Cole’s.”   
  
    “Tch, should have guessed.” Ronin shook his head. “Text me if you need anything, okay?”   
  
    Jay nodded.  
  
    “I’m serious.”   
  
    “I know.” Jay smiled at him. “Thanks.”   
  
    He caught Ronin’s cheeks turning pink before the man looked away. “Right, see you later then. I’m not making you work with one arm either unless you want to challenge yourself.” The man waved as he headed down the sidewalk.  
  
    “I’ll consider it.” Jay shouted after him and watched him leave.   
  
    When he vanished around the corner, Jay finally headed back to the trailer. His stomach was complaining, to a point it was cramping. Right, he hadn’t even eaten anything since this whole mess started.   
  
    Time to dig whatever he could out of the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's worried Clancee is fine. 
> 
> Might write some bits that didn't fit in this episode on the PPT blog feat. Ronin and Dareth and Zane and Cole. Some good angst/comfort yey
> 
> How powerful is Zane? Might found out soon... 
> 
> Next time! A new friend even if Zane doesn't think so. Then it's time for a Valentine's day episode


	33. 10.1 You Win Some You Lose Some but Some Fights are More Important than Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with what happened to Jay, Cole tries to be optimistic. Self defense lessons make him feel safe, his powerful android boyfriend makes him feel safer, but upon their first time meeting another android, he almost loses. 
> 
> Is she an enemy? An ally? Cole isn't sure, but his bigger problem might be convincing her and Zane not to try throwing the other through a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO
> 
> Oh how I've wanted to introduce her for so long we're finally here

    When Cole got the text from Ronin to show up at the Tavern a couple of hours early, he wasn’t sure what to expect. There was no context given, and the rest of his friends didn’t seem to have an idea either.   
  
    So when he came in, watching Zane shove the last of the tables toward the corner, he was still quite confused.  
  
    “Please don’t tell me I’m teaching dance lessons.” Cole snorted.   
  
    “Hah, no.” Ronin was leaning against the wall close to his office. “You can schedule those on your own time.”   
  
    Cole glanced around to see everyone else was here. Kai was showing Skylor something on his phone. Jay skated back and forth on the floor, perhaps getting some practice in after being off work for a week. The cast on his wrist was covered in signatures by now.   
  
    It was still jarring to think about. Cole hadn’t even been able to do anything besides staying up, praying someone would text him an update about the situation. He didn’t get any answers until Zane showed up at his house.   
  
    Cole glanced at his boyfriend, a faint smile on his face as he finished putting the chairs against the wall. At least he seemed to be doing better.   
  
    Zane had been built as a weapon, but according to him he never fully utilized that program until he had to fight an army of pirates. Despite Zane explaining his thoughts, Cole wasn’t sure he could comprehend how it felt.   
  
    But Zane admitted he ran in there willingly, and he’d do it again if it came down to it.   
  
    “Is Lloyd not part of the secret meeting?” Jay did a spin, almost losing his balance. Nya reached out to grab him.   
  
    “As much as I think he should be, I’d have to get his dad’s permission to teach him self defense.” Ronin said.  
  
    Cole blinked. “What? That’s what we’re here for?”   
  
    “Yup,” Ronin pushed himself off the wall and stepped forward, hands on his hips. “Once a week, Friday before work. If you kids are going to stay here I’d feel a lot better if you at least knew some basics of how to keep yourselves safe.”   
  
    “Is this because of me?” Jay raised his injured hand.   
  
    Ronin rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, kind of. Least I could do is show you how to break out of holds, ropes, cuffs, that sort of thing. Basic ways to disarm someone and block hits.”  
  
    Nya raised her hand. “Are you going to teach us how to shoot a gun?”  
  
    Ronin flinched. “What? No.”  
  
    “Wouldn’t it be better if we knew?”   
  
    He rubbed his forehead. “I’m not sure how comfortable I am with the idea of all of you knowing how to fire a gun.”  
  
    “I already know.” Skylor spoke up.   
  
    He let out a long sigh. “Fine, if you guys learn everything else we’ll talk about guns.”   
  
    “Yes!” Nya pumped her arms into the air. Kai shook his head.   
  
    “So, what’s first?” Cole moved over to the bar to set his guitar down.   
  
    “I’m voting for a demonstration.” Jay said.   
  
    Ronin frowned. “What?”  
  
    “Come on, you fought off a whole army of pirates you must be good. That’s like, super hero levels of strong.”   
  
    Ronin glanced at Zane who shrugged.   
  
    “Look, I didn’t do most of that.” Ronin said. “Zane did. And I’m not sure how much you’d learn–”   
  
    “A short one should be fine, yes?” Zane interrupted. “It might give them an idea of what to expect.”   
  
    Ronin didn’t seem happy about it. “Fine, but you better go easy on me.”   
  
    Zane smiled, eyes closed. “Of course!”   
  
    Cole joined the others in front of the tables. Jay seemed excited, but Cole didn’t know what to expect. He’d never seen Zane fight before, never thought about it. The android always seemed to struggle when they had dancing lessons.   
  
    “I should probably get some mats or something.” Ronin mumbled to himself as he put his hair up. “Don’t throw me too hard.”   
  
    “Of course.” Zane was still smiling. His stance hadn’t changed at all, arms still behind his back.   
  
    “I know that look you little shit.” Ronin pointed at him.   
  
    Didn’t seem that Ronin had much confidence in winning this fight. Cole could almost believe it, recalling the few things Zane mentioned the other night, but just how different were their skill levels?   
  
    “So, who’s going first?” Ronin said.  
  
    “You said to go easy on you.”   
  
    “Right,” Ronin lowered his stance before he rushed forward.   
  
    Cole made the mistake of blinking.   
  
    Ronin was fast. Zane was faster. The android caught Ronin’s punch, his other arm still behind his back.   
  
    “Show off,” Ronin said.   
  
    Zane kept smiling. He shoved Ronin back, only for the man to spin on his heel. He kicked Zane in the stomach with enough force to make the android stumble.   
  
    Ronin stayed on the offensive. He aimed another punch with Zane off balance. The android didn’t flinch as he ducked out of the way. It was unbelievably fluid as he moved to the side and and grabbed Ronin’s arm. Ronin kept stumbling forward, more so when Zane tried to trip him.   
  
    Ronin ducked into a roll instead, twisting back onto his feet. He made another lunge forward. Zane ducked. When Ronin was halfway over his head he stood back up, catching Ronin on shoulder. Their boss couldn’t scramble off before Zane tossed him onto the floor with a thud.  
  
    “Ouch.” Jay cringed.   
  
    “You can try again, if you like.” Zane looked unbelievably smug.   
  
    “Hell no. I told you to go easy on me.” Ronin sat up, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
    “I was.”   
  
    “You little shit.” Ronin’s kick to Zane’s shin was half hearted, not that it would have done any damage anyway.   
  
    “I dunno, I don’t think that was enough.” Nya said, grinning. “Maybe we should get another demonstration.”  
  
    “Hilarious,” Ronin pointed at her. “But no. First thing we’re covering today is breaking out of holds. Pair up and I’ll show you what I want you to do.”  
  
    As if the pairs weren’t obvious. Kai more or less glued himself to Skylor’s hip. Nya was already pretending to tackle Jay, arm around his neck. He laughed as he tried to push her off.   
  
    “Does that mean I’m with you?” Cole crossed his arms as Zane stepped over.   
  
    “It seems so.”  
  
    “Yeah, don’t use your android strength to cheat or I’ll never break out.”   
  
    Zane chuckled. “In some cases strength isn’t a factor. We’ll see if you can manage it.”   
  
    “And what if I don’t want to break out?” Cole leaned closer to him.  
  
    “Tempting, but it’s part of the lesson.” Zane winked at him.  
  
    He ignored the skip of his heartbeat as he studied the android’s face. He’d been thinking a lot since the holidays, about his New Year resolution. His father insisted he get his own place, make it his own. Cole had been looking but...   
  
    “Hey, wanna go to the park after work?” Cole said.   
  
    Zane’s smile dropped. “That would be quite a late walk.”   
  
    “Yeah, I know.” Cole shrugged. “But I want to.”   
  
    “All right, hope you brought some warm clothes.”  
  
    “Why do that when I have you?”  
  
    Zane smiled again.  
  
    “Okay, enough flirting.” Ronin more or less shoved his way between them. “Come on Zane, I better show them what I’m talking about before making them do it. Grab hold of me.”  
  
    Without hesitating Zane wrapped his arm around Ronin’s neck, tugging him into a headlock.   
  
    “I meant around my arms, you little shit.”   
  
    Zane laughed at let go. “Then you should specify.”   
  
    “God, you’re so sassy when you’re smug.” Ronin glared at him before turning away. “Now let’s do this properly.”   
  
\----------------  
  
    “Yeah, so that’s why I just order pizza now.” Cole kept his grip on Zane’s hand tight as the pair of them walked down the path in the park.   
  
    Zane kept laughing, hand over his mouth. “How long did it take you to clean that?”  
  
    “Between me and my dad? Two hours of scraping burnt cheese off the burner in the oven. I don’t know why it didn’t register that I might want to put it on a pan.”  
  
    Zane shrugged. “You were exhausted with school work, I assume.”   
  
    “Yeah, maybe.” Cole shook his head. “Whatever, not like I’m the only one who messed stuff up in that oven.”   
  
    “I’m amazed it still functions.”  
  
    “Oh we had to replace it once, but only once so far.” A breeze blew by. Cole shivered, tucking his free hand back into his pocket.   
  
    “I’m still not sure why you insisted on this walk.” Zane said. His eyes were still glowing, lighting up the path in front of them. At least the lamps were still on at this hour. It was midnight, the pair of them ducking out of the restaurant a bit early. Ronin let them, saying he’d finish up the last of the cleaning behind the bar so that they weren’t out too late.   
  
    Part of him was still a bit sore from the training. Breaking out of holds wasn’t as easy as Ronin made it look, and having Zane as his partner probably didn’t make it easier. Even if he could pick Zane up he still didn’t have the strength to throw the android over his shoulder. His one attempt resulted in Zane getting stuck on his back before both of them hit the floor. Ronin got a good laugh out of it.   
  
    “I kind of wanted to ask you something.” Cole said. “Thought being out here would clear my head for it.”   
  
    “I told you before it’s too early for proposals.”  
  
    He shook his head, smiling. “No Zane. It’s not that. Not exactly.”  
  
    The android tilted his head. “What do you mean?”  
  
    “Uh, well you know. Dad wants me to get my own apartment or something.” Cole rubbed the back of his neck. “Get my own space, so I don’t have to feel trapped when he’s... anyway.” He shook his head. “I’ve been looking at places, found a few, but I wanted to ask if you uh... wanted to live there with me.”   
  
    Zane stared at him and blinked. His pace slowed down.   
  
    “I mean, I know it’s a bit early to ask.” Cole laughed. “We’ve only been dating for what, four months? But you just stay at the restaurant otherwise. I’m sure you had your own reasons for not continuing to stay at Ronin’s house. Wasn’t sure if you wanted to have your own space to go to.”   
  
    Zane stopped walking. Cole stopped as well, still holding onto his hand.   
  
    “You’re serious.”  
  
    “Of course I am.” Cole frowned. “I mean, heck, you stay over a lot at my place as it is. I don’t think it’d be that much different, right? And we could get a two bedroom, so you’d have your own space if you wanted it. You could come and go as you please too. You don’t even have to say yes.” He shook his head. “Just... thought I’d offer it.”   
  
    Zane stepped closer to him, close enough to press their foreheads together. The metal on his face was as warm as his hand.   
  
    “I do not sleep much, Cole.” His voice was low, almost a whisper. “But I like staying with you, holding you close, listening to your heartbeat.” He pressed his lips to Cole’s cheek. “Watching you complain when you don’t want to wake up.” He smiled against his skin. “Seeing the sunlight dance over your skin in the mornings.”   
  
    “Jesus,” Cole couldn’t move. His heart was racing, making the cold air no longer an issue. “Where do you think of stuff like this?”    
  
    Zane shrugged, kissing his other cheek. “Watching you, listening to your music. You made me start noticing the beautiful things around me. I’d find it hard to believe I’m the only person you’ve had that effect on.”   
  
    “Hah,” Cole tried to laugh off his nerves. “Sometimes I think you think too highly of me.”   
  
    Zane stared at him, that blue glow taking up most of his vision. “I only wish I was better at articulating the way you make me feel.”   
  
    Cole swallowed, ignoring the urge to shove Zane into the nearest tree and kiss the air out of his non-existent lungs. “So, is that a yes?”   
  
    Zane smiled. “Yes, Cole. I think I’d like sharing an apartment with you.”   
  
    He forced himself to start walking again, pulling Zane along. “Cool, great.” He cleared his throat, his nerves still dancing. “Why did you leave Ronin’s house anyway? They have a lot of spare rooms, right?”   
  
    Zane avoided his gaze. “At the time, I preferred the distractions of work. Ronin has insomnia, and was often up late. Sometimes the way he spoke to me... reminded me of my father. I decided to stay at the restaurant when it was finished as a means of spending less time around him.”  
  
    The android shook his head. “It was a selfish decision, but after so long I didn’t think it was my place to ask him if I could go back.”    
  
    “Yeah, well I assume you picked up your emotional constipation from him.”   
  
    Zane gave him a light shove. “I’m not that bad.”  
  
    “Well you’re better than you used to be.” Cole laughed.   
  
    Zane chuckled back, holding Cole’s hand tighter. What time was it now? Cole didn’t really care. He could walk like this for hours.   
  
    Zane came to a dead halt. He stopped laughing, eyes wide. They flashed for a moment and suddenly he was moving again, dragging Cole behind him.  
  
    “Whoa, Zane? What’s going on?”   
  
    “Someone found me.”  
  
    Cole’s heart stopped and he raced to keep up. “What? How?”  
  
    “Being connected to so many things in the town does not come without risks. Someone found me through it. I cut off my connections when I got the warning but they might already know my location.”  
  
    Cole looked behind them. He didn’t see anything, not that he could see much in the dimly lit park.   
  
    “What kind of system is fast enough to do that?” He looked back at Zane. The fact the android didn’t reply to that only made him more nervous. “Can you reverse it? Find out where they are?”  
  
    “Doing so would only allow them to find me that much sooner. For now we need to get you out of here.”  
  
    “What? Just me?” Cole glared. “Zane, you’re the one they’re after.”  
  
    “Exactly. If you drive out of here I can move in the other direction, create a divergence.”   
  
    “And if you don’t come back?” They were getting close to the parking lot. Cole couldn’t lose this argument before then. “They can’t find your signal right now, right? Just come with me and lay low–”  
  
    “No.”  
  
    “Zane, I’m not letting you–”  
  
    He skidded to a halt so fast that Cole ran into him. He rubbed the spot where his cheek hit the solid metal of his shoulder before glancing around him.   
  
    About ten feet from the entrance to the lot, someone stood on the pathway. The glow of their green eyes told Cole off the bat it was an android. As his eyes adjusted he could see more of their features. They seemed to be even taller than Zane. The metal on their skin was completely white, dark circuits running along it in seemingly random patterns. The hair on their head was pulled back in a ponytail, sticking out in all sorts of angles. They only had on a pair of dark pants and a top that only hung on one shoulder. Cole couldn’t tell what color they were.  
  
    He looked back at their face, trying to see their features. Looked nothing like Zane. More akin to a porcelain doll.   
  
    It didn’t make them any less intimidating.   
  
    Zane shoved Cole back. “Who are you?” His voice came out low.   
  
    The other android studied him, hardly even looking interested. “I don’t have to tell you that.” Her voice sounded feminine, matching up to her features.   
  
    “Then what do you want?” Zane looked like he was ready to charge forward. Was this other android even built to fight? She didn’t look like it.   
  
    She tilted her head. “I don’t have to tell you that either.”   
  
    “You must have traced my signal for a reason.” Zane spat. “Did someone send you?”   
  
    She actually smirked at him, tilting her head back now as if looking down. “You don’t have the authority to ask me that.”   
  
    Once again, Cole made the mistake of blinking.  
  
    He didn’t even know Zane could move that fast. He eliminated the distance between himself and the other android in half a second, punch aimed at her chest.   
  
    She blocked it, catching Zane’s punch with her hand. The clang of metal was so loud Cole could feel it rattle in his chest.   
  
    She was still smirking, face glowing red from Zane’s eyes.   
  
    Zane’s next punch was blocked by her arm. She tried to shove him off balance. He jumped instead, shoes skidding along the concrete path.   
  
    The android was still smiling. Something in her arms was clicking, Cole could hear it from where he was standing.   
  
    “I am curious.” She slid into her own stance. “If you live up to all the rumors.”  
  
    “What have you heard?” Zane straightened up.   
  
    “I don’t have to tell you that.”   
  
    She moved first this time, at a speed Cole knew was inhuman. Why did he expect any different? Zane still dodged the hit. He grabbed her arm. She twisted it back and faced him. Her elbow snapped up and connected with his chin.   
  
    Cole opened his mouth to shout, but didn’t even get the chance. Zane’s knee slammed into her chest before he spun around. He threw her over his shoulder, as if she didn’t weigh more than a frisbee.   
  
    Despite her being an enemy, Cole cringed when she crashed into the trees. Branches snapped from the force. He couldn’t see her in the dark.   
  
    “Zane, holy shit.” Cole breathed.  
  
    “Cole, you need to go.” Zane’s eyes were still red, focused on the spot where she vanished.   
  
    “You just smashed her into a tree, I don’t think–”   
  
    There was another snap from the woods. Suddenly a branch that was almost as big as Zane came flying out from the dark. Zane barely ducked out of the way. The wood hit the grass, sending up a flurry of dirt.   
  
    The android stepped out from the darkness of the trees. Her top was torn, hair out of its ponytail. Twigs were sticking out of it.  
  
    She wasn’t smiling anymore.   
  
    Cole’s eyes simply weren’t fast enough to keep up when she moved this time. Zane dodged, aiming to elbow her in the back. She elbowed him in the neck first. Zane grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her. Her head snapped back, slamming into his forehead.   
  
    Zane didn’t let go. He kneed her in the spine before grabbing her neck. She lifted her free arm.  
  
    That clicking sound again. Cole watched as the forearm opened up, some kind of blue light dancing between the panels. She pointed it at Zane’s leg.  
  
    Zane jumped back a half second before the light went off.  
  
    Cole flinched from the brightness of it. When he opened his eyes he saw a thin trail of black smoke coming from the ground.  
  
    The hell was that? A goddamn laser canon?   
  
    He found out in a second. She spun around, pointing the weapon at Zane. His boyfriend had no choice but to dash to the side. Another flash of light. This one shot across the park, hitting another innocent patch of grass.   
  
    She held both arms out as they shifted. The forearm closed and her fingers split open instead, the ends of them glowing. Dozens of bullets of light fired off, chasing Zane as he ran. Was there even a limit on those things?   
  
    Zane wouldn’t run all the way around, however. He jumped backwards from one barrage of shots before rushing toward her.   
  
    Instead of continuing to fire, her hands closed up. She braced herself. Their palms slammed together and once again the sound of colliding metal filled the air.  
  
    “Cole, you need to go.” Zane shouted as he threw her off her feet. She must be lighter than him. Landing on her back didn’t faze her. Her hands planted against the ground and kicked into the air. Zane stepped back before the hit could land. She followed the momentum, flipping herself back onto her feet.   
  
    Cole knew he should run, but he felt like he couldn’t move. No, that was a lie. He was far too afraid if he ran now that he’d never see Zane again. That this would all go south. But wouldn’t it be easier for Zane to fight if he didn’t have to worry about Cole?  
  
    Then again, this android hadn’t aimed to attack him once.  
  
    Odd, if she was trying to corner Zane, why not just aim a gun at his boyfriend? It wasn’t a secret that Zane cared about him.   
  
    They were fighting close range now, so fast Cole couldn’t keep up. There were punches, blocks, sidesteps. Zane got an elbow to the ear. He returned it with a punch to the mouth. The other android’s eyes were finally turning red.   
  
    Cole saw one of her arms spark with that same light as before as she aimed another punch.   
  
    He couldn’t shout out the warning. Zane tried to block. The light exploded.   
  
    Cole’s vision was blurry for a moment from the glare. Zane was on the ground, a good five feet from the other android. The dirt had been torn up around him.  
  
    He tried to stand, but his movements were slow. The other android’s arm split open as she charged that strange gun of hers.   
  
    Cole had to move.  
  
    He had to do something.   
  
    He let his legs carry him as he sprinted forward as fast as he could manage. He didn’t stop until he planted himself firmly between her and Zane.   
  
    He was right, she was taller than Zane. Standing this close it was obvious. That gun was pointed right at him now, but he refused to move.   
  
    She stared at him, expression unmoving. The lights in her arm kept flashing.  
  
    “Cole, what are you doing?” Zane shouted. “Move.”   
  
    “He’s right.” The other android said. “You should get out of the way.”  
  
    Cole tried to steady his breathing, refusing to look away. “If you didn’t care about shooting me you would have done it already.”  
  
    She blinked.  
  
    “Pixal!”   
  
    All of them turned their heads toward the entrance to the parking lot. Someone new was at the gates, a man in a wheelchair. Cole could make out the glint of his glasses in the dark.   
  
    He rolled himself down the path, head glancing in every direction. “What on earth is going on? I told you not to engage.”  
  
    The android took a step back, lifting her arm up as it closed. “He started it.”  
  
    “That’s not the point.” The man argued. He was close enough now that Cole could make out his features. He didn’t look that old, late thirties maybe. His glasses took up most of his face. Hair was black, a lot of it combed over towards on side. His jacket looked cozy and Cole tried not to stare at the circuit patterned fleece blanket on his legs.   
  
    Cole almost shouted when he was suddenly tugged back. Zane was back on his feet, putting himself between Cole and these two strangers.   
  
    “Good grief, look at what you’ve done to the park. We’ll be lucky if the police don’t show up from all the–” The man’s gaze finally moved to Zane and he froze. His mouth fell open.   
  
    “Zane?”   
  
    Zane’s body went rigid, even more than usual. Cole looked at him and then back at the stranger.   
  
    “Doctor Borg.” Zane finally said.  
  
    “Wait.” Cole tried not to shout. “You know him?”   
  
    “Ah, well hardly.” Borg laughed. “I used to work under his father, but I left only a month after Zane was up and functioning.”   
  
    Wait, this man knew Zane’s father?   
  
    “That is a light way of putting it.” Zane hadn’t relaxed. “As I recall from what I overheard, you took a lot of research and vanished into the night.”  
  
    Borg cringed but kept trying to smile. “I’m sure there’s a lot of ways to put it, but any research that I ‘stole’ was research I helped work on. I vanished because that’s the only way you completely get out of working under the government.”  
  
    “But why?” Cole asked. He tried to step out only for Zane to push him back again. “I mean, why leave?”  
  
    “I’m sure even you know the basics of how the government works when it comes to medicine. The reason medications and the like are always over priced. They turn it into a business.” Borg waved his finger. “I didn’t want my research in prosthetics limited because they wanted to make a pretty penny off it. I started this line of work to help people.”   
  
    “Is she yours?” Zane nodded toward Pixal. The other android hadn’t moved once during the conversation. Her gaze was fixed on Cole.   
  
    “I built her, yes.” Borg adjusted his glasses. “A lot of her programming was based on your father’s work actually. Not that I tried to replace his work, mind you, I just wanted an assistant.”  
  
    An assistant? Like hell. What kind of assistant could shoot lasers out of her arms?   
  
    “I can’t believe you’re even here.” Borg continued. “After hearing about what happened and you going missing I was certain the government picked you up somewhere. Have you been here the whole time?”   
  
    Zane ducked his head, but only for a moment before he was glaring at Pixal again. “Yes. A man found me and fixed me up from a junkyard after...”  
  
    “Hah, no wonder your father couldn’t find you.”   
  
    The air went silent for a moment. Cole felt Zane go stiff again as he completely straightened up.  
  
    “What?” His boyfriend said. “What did you say?”  
  
    Borg frowned. “Your father told me he tried to hide you there after you were severely damaged, he couldn’t fix you after all. He was going to try and lose the trail of the agents after him and recover you, but by the time he got back you were nowhere to be found. He was in quite a panic.”  
  
    “He’s alive?”   
  
    “Oh.” Realization came over Borg’s features. “You... you thought he was dead?”  
  
    “I stopped a grenade.” Zane shouted. “The last thing I remember is everything going up in flames. Why would I have thought he was alive?”   
  
    Pixal took a step forward, as if she would intervene if need be. Cole put a hand on Zane’s shoulder, hoping it helped him calm down a bit.   
  
    “I see. I imagine you have some questions.” Borg said. “But sadly it’s late, and I still need to find the reason I even came to this town.”   
  
    “You weren’t looking for Zane?” Cole said.  
  
    “No, goodness no I didn’t even know he was here. Pixal mentioned she spotted something tapped into all the cameras around here. We’re a bit ah, on the run from the government ourselves.” Borg laughed. “So I had her trace the signal.”  
  
    Cole frowned. “But Pixal recognized him.”   
  
    Borg looked at her.  
  
    “That’s to be expected.” She was still unfazed. “I can scan his model from here, although a lot of the parts in his systems do not match up to the data Borg has on him.”   
  
    “What, like some kind of freaky x-ray?” Cole frowned.   
  
    “My apologies.” Borg interrupted. “But ah, who are you? Are you perhaps related to the person who found Zane?”  
  
    Cole opened his mouth to answer that, only for Zane to push him back once again. “Zane, come on. I don’t think they’re our enemies.”  
  
    “She almost shot you.” Zane growled.   
  
    Pixal rolled her eyes. “I would have done no such thing.”  
  
    “You shot me.”  
  
    “You started that fight.” Pixal glared at him. “Do not try and pretend otherwise.”   
  
    “Pixal, knock it off.” Borg sighed. “I apologize for any of this, but I have no intention of hurting you Zane, or informing anyone of your location.”  
  
    “What about my father?” Zane’s tone didn’t change.  
  
    The doctor cringed. “I... I lost contact with him a couple of years ago.”   
  
    “What?”  
  
    “He was still on the run, you know? On top of trying to figure out where you were. He had no reason to believe you were anywhere other than in the governments hands, so he kept drifting too close. I imagine it caught up with him.”   
  
    Cole saw Zane’s eyes flash. He seemed like he was about to collapse but managed to catch himself.   
  
    “Hey, whoa.” Cole held onto him. “You okay?” Finally standing far enough in front of him, he couldn’t keep himself from staring at Zane’s chest. That blast from Pixal had torched right through his vest, leaving marks on the metal.   
  
    Cole shot her a quick glare.   
  
    Zane didn’t respond except for trying once again to keep Cole behind him. Cole refused to budge.  
  
    “Look,” Cole turned to look at Borg. “Who are you looking for? It’s a small town. I get that maybe he’s as sketchy as you.” He glanced between the man and his android. “But I know just about everyone. I’ll tell you where to look and we go our separate ways.”   
  
    Borg nodded at him. “Right, well, I only know him by his code name, although a description should work fine.”   
  
    Cole just stared at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
    “It’s hard to miss him, he works with me while he’s a client of mine. I built his prosthetic arm and his prosthetic eye.”  
  
    He blinked. “Wait, Ronin?”   
  
    “Oh, so you do know him by his code name. Interesting.”   
  
    “Wait, wait, hang on.” Cole let go of Zane. “You work with Ronin and you had no idea he had Zane?”  
  
    Borg stared at him for a moment. “What? You mean Zane is the android he kept speaking to me for advice on? I thought it was just an unusual staffing bot.”  
  
    “Oh my god.” Cole groaned and ran his face over his hands.   
  
    “He never gave me details, I didn’t ask. Both of us have our secrets you know.” Borg adjusted his glasses.   
  
    “But if you had known.” Zane said. “You could have sent my father here.”   
  
    Another silence fell over the group. Cole tried to ignore the chill from the wind and the sharp pressure that was building in his chest.   
  
    Zane’s father had been one contact away that entire time and he had no idea. None of them did.   
  
    Cole gritted his teeth and swallowed. “Call Ronin.”  
  
    Zane look at him. “What?”   
  
    “Call Ronin, tell him to meet us at the restaurant.” Cole looked back at Borg. “There’s a lot to talk about.”   
  
\--------------------  
      
    Cole had never had a more awkward car ride in his life.  
  
    As it turned out, Borg didn’t have his own car. They’d gotten a lift into town, arriving in the late hours to draw less attention. Borg’s hotel just happened to be near the park.   
  
    So, Cole tried to do the nice thing and offer them a lift. This resulted in him first arguing about seat placements with Zane, since his boyfriend refused to let Pixal sit behind him.   
  
    When they were finally situated and on the road, it only got worse. As it turned out, Borg was very chatty. His prattling on about his work in prosthetics was only interrupted by Pixal occasionally kicking Zane’s seat and then pretending she did nothing wrong.   
  
    Apparently Ronin hadn’t even left the restaurant yet. He was standing outside the door when they pulled in, smoking a cigarette.   
  
    Cole was more than eager to climb out of the car, dashing around the front to where Zane was. If it made the android more comfortable to have him close, then he’d stay close.   
  
    They patiently waited for Pixal to get Borg’s wheelchair back out. Cole was tempted to ask why Borg didn’t use his tech knowledge to build himself one of those fancy ones, but perhaps they weren’t as good on the portable front.   
  
    Besides, you could only reinvent the wheel so many times.  
  
    “Hah, were you thinking of me when you built this?” Borg said as Pixal pushed him up the wheelchair ramp.   
  
    “Somewhat.” Ronin flashed a smile. “You know if you were in town you could have just–Holy shit.” He almost dropped his cigarette when he glanced at Zane. “The hell happened?”   
  
    “She happened.” Zane glared at Pixal who stared back at him.   
  
    “Christ, Borg, since when were you building weapon androids.”   
  
    Borg snorted and waved a hand. “She’s not a weapon android, she’s my assistant.”  
  
    Everyone stared at him.  
  
    “She just assists as my body guard sometimes.”  
  
    “Hah, there it is.” Ronin put out his cigarette and opened the door. “Come on, it’s freezing out here.”   
  
    All of them piled into the tavern. Ronin left just the last set of lights on, leaving most of the restaurant fairly dark apart from the bar.   
  
    “So, what’s up?” Ronin began as he headed behind the bar. “Strange time to want to talk.”  
  
    “Well I planned on looking for you in the morning until we ran into, ah, these two.”  
  
    Zane shuffled off to the office, likely to get himself a spare shirt. Cole wasn’t sure if he should follow or not, he was far too curious about this conversation. He at least moved closer to the hallway.  
  
    Pixal was staring at him again.   
  
    “I didn’t realize you had Zane.” Borg said.  
  
    Ronin frowned as he put the bottle opener on the lid of beer in his hand. “I try to keep it hush hush. I know there’s people looking for him.”  
  
    “Yes, well, perhaps it’s my fault I never told you that I was in contact with Dr. Julien.”  
  
    The cap flew off the bottle, far enough that it jumped over the counter before it hit the floor.  
  
    “His father?” Ronin almost dropped the bottle in his rush to put it down. “He’s alive?”  
  
    “I lost touch with him two years ago. Not a word since. It’s hard to say.”   
  
    “Damn.” Ronin cursed. “I promised the kid I’d find out what happened to him.”  
  
    “Good luck, it’s likely the government has him, unless he’s hiding so low no one can get in touch with him.”   
  
    The conversation was dropped as Zane came back into the room in a fresh button up shirt. At least his eyes were blue again, but Cole could see the red around the corners as he fixed his gaze on Pixal.   
  
    “So, ah, I still haven’t gotten an answer.” Borg adjusted his glasses as he looked at Cole. “What’s your name?”  
  
    Cole glanced at Ronin who gave him a short nod. “It’s Cole. I work here as a musician a few days a week.”   
  
    “Oh,” Borg smiled. “And Zane works here as well I take it?”   
  
    “I run the bar.” Zane kept fiddling with his collar. “But I doubt you came here to ask personal questions.”  
  
    Borg let out a nervous laugh. “That’s true, I suppose. Do you mind if we talk in your office Ronin?”  
  
    The main raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. “Yeah, I can do that. Is she uh, safe to leave alone?” Ronin pointed at Pixal.   
  
    “Should be fine, you’ll place nice, won’t you Pixal?”  
  
    “Of course.” She was still looking at Cole.   
  
    “You want a drink?” Ronin asked.  
  
    “Oh no,” Borg wheeled himself toward the hallway. “Swore off the stuff in college. I don’t know if you’ve seen a drunk college student in a wheelchair surrounded by friends, but it leads to some terrible ideas.” He laughed. “Robotics students no less.”  
  
    “Let me guess.” Ronin followed after him. “Someone strapped a rocket to your chair?”   
  
    Cole faded out of that conversation as he let the two slip into the hallway and then the office. Ronin shut the door.   
  
    Cole look at Zane, who was glaring at Pixal, who was still looking at Cole.  
  
    Right, this was awkward.   
  
    “Uh, I’m gonna sit down, Zane.” Cole headed toward the bar. “You uh... you want to join us Pixal?”   
  
    She tilted her head at the question, finally moving her gaze to Zane as he followed Cole. “I get the feeling Zane is not extending the same invitation.”   
  
    Zane stepped around the counter, already getting Cole a cup for water. “Ronin has let you in. As long as you do not damage anything I do not care what you do.” He kept his gaze on Cole. “Did you want a drink?”   
  
    Cole decided after all that excitement, yes, but just a touch of bourbon with some ice.   
  
    As Zane got his drink Pixal came over and sat down two stools away. She was turned away from the counter, busying herself with pulling the twigs out of her hair. Cole tried to study it. It didn’t seem to be made of the same material as Zane’s, but it was similar.  
  
    She kept tossing the bits of twigs onto the ground.  
  
    “I hope you plan on sweeping those up.” Zane practically slammed Cole’s glass onto the counter.   
  
    “Isn’t that your job?” She finally looked at him.   
  
    “Hey, can we not?” Cole interrupted. “That last fight gave me enough of a stroke.”   
  
    Pixal’s gaze darted over to him. “Strange that you did not run.”   
  
    “Let’s talk about something else.” Cole said. “In fact, let’s talk about you, if you want.”  
  
    She shrugged and went back to cleaning her hair.  
  
    “What do you like to do?”   
  
    This time she froze, in the sense she actually seemed stunned. She lowered her hands and stared, tilting her head.   
  
    “What do you mean?”  
  
    Cole shrugged. “You know, like hobbies? Watch any TV shows?”   
  
    “No,” she narrowed her eyes a bit. “As an assistant I rarely ever spend my free time doing anything but working. My father has quite a lot to organize, and we’re on the move a lot.”   
  
    “Yeesh that sucks.” Cole wasn’t unaware of the venomous glare that Zane was giving her. He took a sip of his drink. “Is uh, is your dad in town for a little while? You should hang out sometime. You like music?”   
  
    Zane was now glaring at Cole who just gave his best innocent shrug. They couldn’t just keep fighting, as odd as this situation was. Might as well try and extend a friendly hand.   
  
    “I suppose what music I’ve heard I enjoy, yes. You’re the musician here, correct? What do you play?”  
  
    “Guitar mainly, but I know how to play the cello too. Zane’s been learning the piano.” Cole gave his best grin, but neither of the androids looked any friendlier.   
  
    Pixal glanced between them. “What’s the relationship between you two?”   
  
    “He’s my boyfriend.” Zane said, leaning over as if he would pounce over the counter any second.   
  
    Cole tried to drink away the awkwardness in the air. He needed to have a chat with Zane about this protective nature of his. He never even thought it would get this bad.   
  
    “Strange,” her tone seemed to shift for the first time, as if she were daydreaming. “You two truly have a romantic relationship?”   
  
    “Uh, yeah.” Cole said. “Guess it’s not a common thing to see.”   
  
    “Zane was the first of his kind when it comes to his AI.” Her tone went back to it’s sharp edges. “And while my programming may be based on his, I doubt there are many others.”  
  
    “Is it really?” Cole frowned. “I mean you don’t... act like him at all.”   
  
    For the first time, she looked away.   
  
    The office door opened. All three of them straightened up as Ronin came out first, running a hand through his hair. Borg wasn’t far behind.  
  
    Cole didn’t like the look on his face. He didn’t seem pleased.   
  
    “Please tell me you two are getting along better.” Ronin said, looking at Pixal and then at Zane.  
  
    Zane snorted. “Not entirely, but it’s not as if it matters. When does she leave?”  
  
    Ronin cringed. Borg looked at the floor.   
  
    “Yeah, about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you could almost insert the "to be continued" meme here, just picture it showing up as you zoom in on Zane's face which is a mixture of rage and horror
> 
> shame I don't already have the next chapter done cause the next opening will make this ending twice as funny


	34. 10.2 Got a Lid on my Temper Jar Full of Gunpowder and a Sparking Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt. title, Zane yells a lot
> 
> This feels a bit disjointed to me but it could just be me ahhh

    “You can’t possibly be serious about this.” Zane was trying not to shout. Even out in the garden shed, if they were too noisy they’d likely wake Dareth up, assuming he was asleep in the house.  
  
    “Zane, when I said we’d talk about it later I didn’t mean right now.” Ronin ran a hand over his face as he kept polishing Zane’s chest plate. He’d already done a check underneath to make sure nothing was severely damaged, although the hit knocked a few wires out of joint.  
  
    It had been nothing short of a bomb drop, when Ronin stated what the plan was in the restaurant. Pixal didn’t seem surprised, perhaps Borg discussed it with her before.  
  
    But why did Ronin agree to it? He refused to discuss it when Zane almost blew up. Cole had to calm him down, even go as far as holding onto his face. The only reason Zane didn’t start a rampage was because he didn’t want to risk hurting Cole.  
  
    With that, Ronin told Cole to take Zane to his house. They could talk about it later.  
  
    Zane let Cole go home. He needed his rest, time to recover from the avalanche of events that occurred not even in the past hour. Cole told Zane to text him if he really needed to talk, but Zane wouldn’t.  
  
    He could talk to Ronin right now.  
  
    “What makes you think we can trust her?”  
  
    “Because I trust Borg.” Ronin put the cloth to the side and ran his thumb over the metal, checking for deep scratches or dents. “He risked a lot to help me back then, he still does. Half the time he does it for free. If he’s asking me to allow her to stay here for a while as he goes into hiding, then I’ll do it.”  
  
    “She’s dangerous.”  
  
    “So are you.” Ronin glanced up at him and took a step back. “Or do you try and forget the day I first activated you that you tried to suffocate me?”  
  
    Zane turned his head away, not wanting to admit Ronin was right.  
  
    “I’m not asking you to trust her, or even be friends with her.” Ronin shrugged. “But I better not have to play referee every twenty minutes. I’m sure the two of you can work out whatever your problem is.”  
  
    “My problem,” Zane spat. “Is that she snuck up on us. She tried to kill me. She could have hurt Cole.”  
  
    Ronin crossed his arms, considering the words for a moment. “I get the feeling it’s not as simple as that. Cole doesn’t have a scratch on him.”  
  
    Zane hesitated. “She never aimed for him.”  
  
    “Never thought that was weird? If she was gunning for you why not use Cole to slow you down?”  
  
    “That’s not the point.”  
  
    Ronin sighed and shook his head. “Look, I’m not going to argue about this. She’s sticking with her dad right now but I’m going to have to find a space for her, that may very well be the tavern based on her preferences. I need you to promise me the two of you aren’t going to set my building on fire.”  
  
    Zane didn’t respond at first, glaring at the corner of the shed.  
  
    “Zane.”  
  
    “You have my word.” He stated. “But I don’t like this Ronin. I don’t want her near me and I want her near Cole even less.”  
  
    He frowned. “Why? Didn’t you just say she never aimed at him?”  
      
    Zane narrowed his eyes. “I... do not know what it is. Even them having a casual conversation irritates me.”  
  
    Ronin blinked, surprise slowly showing on his face. “Wait, are you jealous?”  
  
    The android straightened up. “What?”  
  
    “I dunno, that’s kind of what it sounds like. Did her kicking your ass do a number to your self esteem?”  
  
    “Don’t be foolish.” Zane glared. “She got a lucky shot.”  
  
    Ronin only hummed before he yawned. “Whatever, I’ll let you think about it. I need to go crash and I suggest you do the same. No doubt that fight took a lot out of you. Your charging stuff is still in the spare room.”  
  
    Zane didn’t like the change in subject but accepted it. Thinking about it too much wouldn’t do him any favors right now. He got off the bench and went to pick his shirt back up.  
  
    “Thank you.” Zane said as he pulled the sleeves over his arms.  
  
    “Hey, anytime.” Ronin yawned again. “And um... Borg told me about your father.”  
  
    The android didn’t reply as he buttoned up his shirt.  
  
    “I’m sorry.” He continued. “I didn’t know Borg was connected to him. I could have–”  
  
    “Don’t.” Zane interrupted. “You barely knew my father existed back then with how much I told you.”  
  
    “Well I’m not stopping.” Ronin said. “At the very least I’ll find out if he got caught or not.”  
  
    “Thank you.” Zane repeated. “I apologize if I find it hard to be optimistic about the situation.”  
  
    Ronin shrugged. “Come on, let’s get some rest. We can deal with the rest tomorrow.”  
  
    Zane let himself be ushered out of the shed, Ronin not far behind him. The garden was always so peaceful at night. Ronin and Dareth still hadn’t taken down the string of yellow lights that hung along the fence.  
  
    He tried to take it in, allow his mind to relax, but the image of Cole standing between him and a fatal shot kept jumping into his mind.  
  
    If Pixal had been any more hostile, Cole would have been dead.  
  
    And Zane wouldn’t have been able to do anything.  
  
\---------------  
  
    Zane expected that Pixal might be at the tavern when he arrived.  
  
    He did not expect Cole would be there as well.  
  
    In all fairness, Zane hadn’t checked in with his boyfriend since they parted ways last night. But it was odd for Cole to be here this early unless he was looking for Zane, in which case why not just text him?  
  
    But there he was, strumming on his guitar and humming to the mindless tune. Pixal sat a few stools away, legs crossed, hands on her knee. It was almost an image of elegance if not for her sweat pants and lack of shoes.  
  
    Wait, why did she not have a top on? As if what she wore last night wasn’t bad enough. Did she always walk around like that?  
  
    Cole looked up when the door jingled and he grinned. “Zane! Hey, was waiting for you to get here.”  
  
    Zane tried to keep his bitterness from showing as he glanced at Pixal. “Why are you here?”  
  
    “Well, want to make sure everything goes smooth I guess.” Cole shrugged and went back to fiddling with the strings. “You uh, feeling any better?”  
  
    “As better as I can be I suppose.” Zane headed behind the bar to check that everything was in order. At least nothing had been moved around since last night. “Why is Pixal here?”  
  
    “I do not like the idea of staying here and doing nothing. My father and Ronin discussed me working here.”  
  
    Zane could hear a few of his wires sizzle as anger flooded his system. “Is that so?”  
  
    “You think I’m incapable.” She finally turned enough to look at him properly.  
  
    “I think I would rather shove glass shards behind my eyes than have to tolerate you for nine hours a night.”  
  
    She narrowed her eyes.  
  
    Cole let out a nervous laugh. “Come on guys, can’t we at least try at a truce?”  
  
    Pixal turned away, nose in the air. “Apparently my efforts at such are not enough.”  
  
    “You have not even apologized for attacking us last night.” Zane pointed out.  
  
    “You attacked first.”  
  
    “And what do you suggest the response should be when someone tracks your location and refuses to discuss who they are?”  
  
    “Hey.” Cole interrupted again and let out a sigh. “Sorry, Pixal, can we have a few minutes?”  
  
    “As you wish.” She stood. “I shall be looking at the kitchen.”  
  
    The pair of them were silent as Pixal headed out of the room. Zane ignored the urge to throw something at the back of her head. He needed to burn off this irritation somehow. Where was something to clean?  
  
    “Okay,” Cole put his guitar on the counter as he turned around. “Talk to me.”  
  
    “About what?” Zane calculated how much prep he needed to do. Lemons, strawberries, limes, among a few. Did he need to open a new container of raspberries?  
  
    “About what’s eating you. Zane, I’ve never seen you like this. You almost always have lid on your temper and now it seems like you want to break something as soon as she opens her mouth.”  
  
    “Perhaps she is just that irritating.” Zane opened the cooler. Nope, raspberries were fine.  
  
    “You don’t even know her.”  
  
    “I know she attacked us.”  
  
    “A misunderstanding.”  
  
    Zane stood up straight and slammed his hands on the counter. Cole flinched.  
  
    “That does not excuse the damage she did. That does not excuse the fact she pointed her weapon at you. How are you so quick to forgive her for that?”  
  
    “Because I’d rather she’d be an ally than an enemy.” Cole argued back. “We don’t have to fight her Zane. I get that you have no reason to trust her off the bat but snapping at her like this isn’t helping anything.”  
  
    “Of course.” Zane snorted. “That’s why you decide to be so chummy with her and sing her songs.”  
  
    Cole blinked, surprised. “Are you jealous?”  
  
    What, Cole was asking that too? “That is not it.”  
  
    “Then what is it? Is this just some other part of your over protective behavior?”  
  
    “I am not over protective.”  
  
    “Like hell. I don’t need you shoving me around or making me run off like a coward whenever there’s trouble.”  
  
    “I am more equipped to handle it.”  
  
    “I don’t care.” Cole raised his voice. “What if I hadn’t been there? What if she did take that last shot? Would I seen you again?”  
  
    “That’s irrelevant.”  
  
    Cole’s mouth fell open for a moment. Then he stood up, trying to make himself taller than Zane. “That’s completely relevant, you idiot. You think I’m willing to let someone else I love die while I’m off in the background doing nothing?”  
  
    “That shot would not have killed me.”  
  
    “Fucking hell, Zane, listen to yourself. You don’t get to disregard your own safety just because you’re worried about me.”  
  
    “Cole, I could not live with myself if you got hurt.” Zane’s tone turned calm as he lowered his shoulders. “I was built to fight, designed to. I should be able to protect you and for a split second I couldn’t, and that could have cost me everything.”  
  
    The anger left Cole’s face too as he relaxed. “What do you mean?”  
  
    “You intervened. You ran into the line of fire when I couldn’t move. If she had fired you would have died, and I couldn’t have stopped it.” Zane could see his anger fizzling out on his monitors. Finally his cooling systems could work properly. “Perhaps I am a bit bitter that I lost, because I know what that could have resulted in. I am afraid of it happening down the line.”  
  
    “She’s not our enemy.”  
  
    “No,” Zane shook his head. “But if Borg has that research who else does? Did the government capture my father again? Are they making him continue his work? How long until another android like me pops up, built with even more weapons?”  
  
    Cole sighed and slumped back onto his stool. “Yeah, fine, I get your concerns. But beating yourself up won’t help, and blaming her won’t either. I bet we could learn a lot from her.”  
  
    That was true. Who knew what Pixal had learned during her time working under Borg. Still, she didn’t seem very chatty on that front, likely because she didn’t trust them either.  
  
    Zane sighed. “I shall try and control my temper better, but I still don’t like her.”  
  
    “Well, it’s a start.” Cole smiled. “I’ll stick around and try and keep you calm, doubt Ronin would appreciate one of you breaking a table.” He stood up. “But for now I’ll be right back.”  
  
    Zane watched him head toward the bathrooms. When he was gone he opened up his prep list again, trying to find something to occupy his time with. It was likely to early to do any of the food work, but maybe he could–  
  
    “Have a nice chat?”  
  
    Zane wouldn’t admit he jumped before he spun around. Pixal stood near the kitchen door, arms crossed.  
  
    “What Cole and I discuss is our business.” Zane frowned as he glanced her up and down. “Where’s your shirt?”  
  
    “I don’t need one.” She said. “So why wear one?”  
  
    “Perhaps so you don’t look like you just came off the production line of a knock-off Barbie doll factory.”  
  
    He swore he saw her eye twitch. “Knock-off or not, at least I’m confident enough to show my circuitry unlike you who keeps making sure your sleeves are rolled out.” She gestured to his outfit. “No wonder you lost when you’re trying to fight in that.”  
  
    Zane forced himself to smile. Control his temper. He needed to calm down, try and steer this in a better direction. “I suggest we set aside that mess from last night if we want to come to some kind of understanding.”  
  
    Pixal sauntered forward and leaned on the counter. Despite looking up at Zane, he didn’t feel like he was in a better position.  
  
    “Here’s my understanding right now.” Pixal said. “You were scared, you’re still scared of something. Not worried you’re being replaced, are you?”  
  
    Zane felt the wires in his temple spark as he glared at her. He slammed his hand on the counter. She didn’t flinch.  
  
    “I’d suggest you stop making foolish assumptions.”  
  
    “I’d consider it more of a hypothesis. Care to help me test it?”  
  
    Zane was half a second from tossing her over the counter when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Cole standing there, glancing between the two androids.  
  
    “Are you seriously arguing again? I left for three minutes.”  
  
    Pixal straightened up. “It hasn’t escalated quite that far.”  
  
    Zane fixed her with a stare, telling her this wasn’t over yet. Pixal just stared back, telling him it was the first thing they agreed on.  
  
\--------------------  
  
    Zane had never gotten in so much trouble in his life.  
  
    He tried to pride himself on his self control. If Ronin politely asked for something to be done, he’d do it. He worked fast and efficiently.  
  
    But oh, it was so much harder with Pixal around.  
  
    Ronin wouldn’t put her in the kitchen. A combination of them already having three cooks and Pixal’s odd lack of understanding when it came to food.  
  
    She could serve tables, of course, but for now she was training behind the bar. When Ronin told Zane this, the android did his best to show her the ropes.  
  
    It only took minutes for it to turn into a competition.  
  
    She tried to show off by downloading all the drink recipes off the bat. She’d interrupt Zane whenever he talked, insisting she already knew what he was going to say. That lead him to insulting her, which lead to her insulting him. At least twice by now it resulted in a fist fight that was only cut short when Ronin came out of his office to yell at them.  
  
    At least the others arriving for work dulled down the tension in the room. Jay was first, despite that he could only do so much serving with one working arm. He burst into the tavern, eyes glittering.  
  
    “Cole told me there was a new robot.” He shouted.  
  
    Zane lowered the tray he was about to throw at her. “Hello, Jay.”  
  
    Jay didn’t even glance in his direction as he ran in, staring at Pixal. “Whoa, holy cow. You’re practically seamless. Can I see?”  
  
    Pixal paused before holding out her arm. Jay took it, turning it over and looking at it up and down. He ran his fingers over it.  
  
    “It is seamless, how did your dad pull this off?”  
  
    “I have to stretch on the regular to keep them from locking up.” Pixal said. “Oil also helps.”  
  
    Zane kept that in mind as he decided to use the time away from her to get back to prep work. At least the lemons and limes were done by now after challenging her to a race. Zane was still more experienced with a knife, but he wouldn’t gloat about it.  
  
    For now.  
  
    Pixal’s distractions only grew as Kai, Skylor and Nya showed up. Zane blocked out their chatter, focusing on work not only to keep his nerves calm but for another reason he couldn’t quite figure out. Picking at it only made him angry, as did watching his coworkers pester Pixal.  
  
    Why would that make him mad? She can deal with being on the end of all the invasive questions. Zane didn’t miss it.  
  
    “Alright, alright.” Ronin’s voice made him turn his head. “I know this is all interesting and fascinating, but we still have work today. You can pester her on your breaks.”  
  
    All of them pouted. Kai blew a raspberry. But regardless, all of them headed off to the kitchen to get ready.  
  
    “And uh, Pixal?”  
  
    “Yes?” She looked at Ronin.  
  
    “If you are going to work here you need a shirt... and shoes.”  
  
    She frowned. “My feet are more than durable, and have good traction.”  
  
    “I’m sure they do but I could still get in trouble if you don’t.”  
  
    This only seemed to upset her more but she nodded. “I understand, I’ll be better prepared to work tomorrow.”  
  
    “Hey, if you want to hang out and watch you can, learn some more ropes. Cole’s performing tonight anyway.”  
  
    Zane glanced around, only now realizing his boyfriend was nowhere in sight. He must be hidden behind the stage, setting up for his performance.  
  
    “Is he?” Pixal glanced at Zane. “Perhaps I’ll stay and watch then.”  
  
    “There you go.” Ronin patted her shoulder before heading back to his office.  
  
    Zane stared back at Pixal, who hadn’t broken her gaze once. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “Processors lagging again?”  
  
    “Well, staring at your face does make me feel like I’ve caught a bit of a virus.” She snapped back.  
  
    “Hilarious,” he spat. “Does insulting me really entertain you that much?”  
  
    “You’re an easy target.”  
  
    “You’re pathetic.”  
  
    She narrowed her eyes. “Says the android who can’t get over a single loss.”  
  
    “It was more than that and you know it.” Zane lowered the stack of glasses he’d been meaning to put away. “You put Cole’s life in danger.”  
  
    “Ah,” she stepped over to the bar. “So it’s about being incapable of protecting others.”  
  
    “My shortcomings aside.” Zane growled. “You do not get a free pass just because you announce yourself as an ally afterwards. Do you not even have a shred of regret that you could have killed him?”  
  
    “I would not have. I never would have fired my weapon at him. He was a bystander, not a possible threat. The worst I would have done is knocked him out to avoid being followed.”  
  
    “Is that supposed to make me trust you more?”  
  
    “I don’t care if you trust me, Zane.” Pixal leaned forward. “I don’t trust you either, but my father wants me to stay here and I plan to follow his wishes.”  
  
    “Right,” Zane snorted. “Because following orders is all you’re capable of.”  
  
    Pixal grabbed his collar and jerked him over the bar. He didn’t try to shove her back.  
  
    “Don’t give me that, as if you wouldn’t also obey the orders your father gave you.”  
  
    “I wouldn’t know, I lost him years ago, because I couldn’t protect him.” He cursed his voice for faltering on that last thought. “So if you wish to insult me, fine, but I would appreciate if you could stop reminding me of my incapability to do the very thing I was made for.”  
  
    Pixal stared at him for a moment before she shoved him back.  
  
    “I really don’t like you.” She said. “But fine, I suppose I can do that much, if that’s what it takes to keep working here.”  
  
    “The bar is my turf.”  
  
    “For how long?”  
  
    Zane swore the pair of them were glaring hard enough that the static from their systems was jumping into the air.  
  
    The face off was interrupted when Cole stepped over, concern on his face.  
  
    “Everything okay? Not ripping each other’s limbs off are we?”  
  
    “Please,” Pixal scoffed. “He would be lucky if he could pull the cork out of an open bottle of wine.”  
  
    “Care to test that hypothesis?” Zane lifted his hand.  
  
    “Guys, please,” Cole sighed. “The tavern opens in an hour.”  
  
    “Then perhaps it would be better for Pixal to go home for the evening and try again tomorrow.”  
  
    “Nice try, but I think I’ll stick around and watch Cole perform. I’d like to hear the music he plays.” Pixal shifted her hips as she turned around. Her finger trailed over Cole’s shoulder as she walked away, flicking a bit of his hair.  
  
    Zane’s anger rushed through his system to a point he felt his fingers dig into the bar counter.  
  
    “Uh, Zane?”  
  
    He looked over at Cole. “What?”  
  
    “Your eyes are going red. You good?”  
  
    Zane blinked, forcing his temper back. She was just trying to get a rise out of him. For whatever reason she turned tormenting him into a game.  
  
    He couldn’t let her win.  
  
    “I’m fine.” He said. “But please don’t let her so close.”  
  
    Cole raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” He stepped closer to the bar and gestured Zane closer.  
  
    The android complied, letting Cole give him a quick kiss before the musician headed back to the stage. Zane did his best to go back to sorting the glasses, but could see Pixal’s green eyes watching him from the upper floor.  
  
    He did his best to ignore her.


	35. 10.3 Pot and Kettle Fought Day and Night Envious of the Other's Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Zane's mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_F2Fl17RX8)

    “Uh, Pixal, not that it’s any of my business, but are you okay?”   
  
    Pixal turned to look at Ronin. “Why do you ask?”  
  
    “You’ve been standing on my front lawn all morning.”  
  
    Pixal glanced down at the grass, bits of frost still clinging to it. Her eyes followed it down until they reached the sidewalk and then the road. Her father left town this morning, wanting to slip out early. Pixal came out to help him into the car and to say goodbye.   
  
    She hadn’t moved from the spot since. How long had it been? She glanced at her internal clock. Four hours.   
  
    She stretched, keeping her joints and seams from locking up. “My apologies. Is there something more productive I can do?”  
  
    “I don’t have to be at the tavern until noon.” Ronin raised an eyebrow. “You sure you’re okay?”  
  
    “I will be fine.”  
  
    Ronin sighed and shook his head before rubbing his forehead. “Good grief you’re just like him.”   
  
    Pixal frowned. “Borg?”  
  
    The man snorted. “No, Zane.”   
  
    She narrowed her eyes at that. “I don’t appreciate being compared to his stubborn and jealous nature.”   
  
    “Yeah, maybe he is, but he wasn’t always like that.” Ronin shrugged. “When he first got here he was just like this.” He gestured to all of her. “Keeping everything condensed or closed up, not wanting to talk about what was going on in his head. If he wasn’t doing something productive he just stared at a wall. Took working at the tavern for him to really show his personality, maybe it’ll be the same for you.”   
  
    Pixal didn’t reply to that. She’d heard this before, from her own father no less. He wanted her to build her own experiences.  
  
    But that wasn’t what she was built for.  
  
    Pixal turned her glare back to the road before Ronin misunderstood her frustration.   
  
    “Sorry, I’m sticking my nose in too far.” Ronin said. “I’ll let you come back in when you’re ready.”   
  
    He misunderstood anyway, but Pixal didn’t correct him. She heard the front door open and close, meaning she was alone out here again.   
  
    She brought up the map in her vision, the one tracking her father’s signal. By now he was far out of range. Something about the empty map brought up an aching in her chest. She ran some diagnostics to figure out if there was a problem. Nothing was out of the ordinary.   
  
    Must be an emotion. She didn’t bother sorting it out. There wasn’t any point.   
  
    In her experience, they just got in the way.   
  
\----------------  
  
    Cole didn’t have any plans to go to the tavern. As worried as he was about Zane he also needed some space to breath. After three days, it almost seemed like things were normal until last night after closing when Pixal was helping clean up. Zane began to nitpick. Once again they slipped into insulting each other.   
  
    At least Cole figured out why Zane was acting this way. He was insecure and scared, trying to act tougher to cover it up. He didn’t want to let Pixal one up him.  
  
    But christ it was so... childish.  
  
    Cole had to remind himself that despite how androids learn differently, Zane had only been alive for six years. He had to learn how to deal with this.   
  
    So he spent most of his day cleaning up the house to keep himself busy. At least his father was doing better now that the holidays were over with. The man helped out with laundry and sorted out his own room before going to meet his friends for lunch. Cole said he’d finish up.  
  
    But just as he was putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher he heard his phone buzz. He went to the living room to retrieve it off the table, raising his eyebrow at the text from Zane.   
  
_ > Sending one of those images and then blocking me is COWARDLY!_  
  
    Cole frowned and replied.  
  
 _ > What?_  
  
 _ > !! Cole, I am sorry. That message was meant for Pixal._  
  
 _ > You have her contact info?_  
  
 _ > I thought it would be some kind of olive branch. So far she has used it to send me insulting words and bizarre images._   
  
    Cole glanced to the side for a moment before he responded.  
  
 _ > But you’re trying to one up her, aren’t you?_  
  
    It took a solid minute for a reply.  
  
  _ > Perhaps... _  
  
_ > No one’s tearing up the tavern I hope. _  
  
_ > No, but she did attempt to throw me in the trashcan._  
  
    Cole snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. Not that Zane could see him right now.   
  
_ > Should I ask?_  
  
 _ > Ronin asked her to take out the trash, so she picked me up and began to walk toward the kitchen. Ronin scolded her but I saw him laughing._  
  
 _ > It’s a little funny. _  
  
_ > Perhaps, if she actually had a sense of humor._  
  
    Cole had to imagine that she did. It just showed itself in odd ways.   
  
_ > Do you need me to swing by and save you? _  
  
_ > Might need something. Ronin’s getting a bit irritated that all this is keeping us from getting work done._  
  
    He shook his head.   
  
   _ > Fine, I’m on my way. Try not to kill each other in the meantime._  
  
    He said it as a joke, but part of him worried it might happen.   
  
    So he tried to hurry with getting ready and heading out. He left a note for his father since the man would likely be home before him. With all that taken care of he drove out to the tavern. It was an hour before opening, so he assumed things would be hectic.   
  
    But not this hectic.   
  
    “I said I would take care of it.” Pixal’s voice was stern but level, the first thing Cole heard as he stepped through the door.   
  
    “If by take care of it you mean completely screwing it up.” Zane was standing right in front of her, trying to stay tall despite their height difference.   
  
    “Just because I do not do it the way you do, does not mean I’m screwing it up.”  
  
    Cole glanced around the room, spotting Jay who paused in his process of setting out silverware. It was as if he was trying to hide behind the bundle in his good hand.   
  
    “Do I want to ask what’s going on?” Cole didn’t hesitate to step over before the situation got worse.   
  
    “Nothing,” Pixal shoved Zane out of her way as she stepped out of the bar. “It just seems that once again, Zane cannot deal with someone doing something more efficiently than him.”   
  
    Cole could see his boyfriend’s eyebrow twitch as he followed her, but thankfully he stopped near the end of the counter. “I could hardly call cutting strawberries that way ‘more efficient.’”   
  
    “Care to set a timer?”   
  
    Cole let out a long sigh. “Are they at least done?”   
  
    Zane glanced to the side. Pixal nodded.  
  
    “Great, they’re done. Nothing to worry about. What’s next on the list?”   
  
    Zane crossed his arms. “Bar prep is done. With our spare time we should probably help out in the kitchen. Unless Pixal still finds that too challenging.”   
  
    Another sigh. “Guys, please.”   
  
    Pixal turned to face Zane again. “I hardly know what the word ‘challenging’ means. I think words like that are reserved for androids like you.”   
  
    “Hey–”  
  
    “What, androids that actually try and have hobbies instead of wasting their time insulting others?” Zane narrowed his eyes.  
  
    “You’re the one picking all the fights.”   
  
    “And you’re the one issuing the challenge.”  
  
    Cole raised his voice. “Guys.” It didn’t work.   
  
    “Or perhaps you only consider it a challenge because you already know who the winner is.” Pixal clenched her fists.   
  
    “In what regard?” Zane tilted his head. “Clearly not on the emotional front.”  
  
    “Excuse me?”   
  
    “Contempt seems to be the only emotion you know how to express.”   
  
    Cole sensed they were slipping into dangerous territory. “Zane–”  
  
    His boyfriend continued. “Perhaps the fact you have the emotional range of a monochrome painting is the reason your father left you behind.”   
  
    Pixal’s eyes went red. Cole didn’t even think as he darted forward, shoving himself between them. There was a rush of air that flittered past his cheek and his hair. He turned his gaze, very slowly, to his right. Pixal’s fist hovered only an inch from his face.   
      
    The thought that it could have killed him crossed his mind. His knees almost gave out, so he reached over to clutch Zane’s vest.   
  
    “Are you insane?” Zane’s voice brought him back to the present. Whether it was directed at him or Pixal he didn’t care, he shoved the android back.   
  
    “Both of you need to calm down.” Cole growled.   
  
    “She almost punched you.” Zane argued.  
  
    He glared at his boyfriend. “Only because you insist on arguing with her.” Well, that was the light way of putting it. Whatever Zane said obviously pinched a nerve. Cole knew Zane should apologize, but there’s no way he could convince him to do that right now. “Go help in the kitchen. Pixal is there anything–”   
  
    “I’m going for a walk.” She said before Cole could even finish the thought. He watched her go out the door, his heart still racing.   
  
    “Cole,” Zane’s tone was firm. “You cannot seriously be taking her side.”  
  
    He spun back around “I’m not trying to take sides. I want us all to be on the same side. And you can’t give me an excuse for saying something like that to her. You of all people know how much it hurts to be separated from a parent.”  
  
    “As if she’s made any indication she can feel anything other than malice.”   
  
    “Or maybe she has the same problem you do.” Cole pointed at him. “Where you try and shove everything that’s bothering you into a recycle bin because you don’t know how to deal with it.”   
  
    Zane opened his mouth to argue only to shut it again. His jaw moved to the side as he glared at the corner.   
  
    “Go help in the kitchen. Calm down.” Cole said. “I’m going to talk to her.”   
  
    “What? Why?”  
  
    He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. “Well, you’re certainly not going to do it. I’ll be back before the tavern opens.” He didn’t bother to listen to any of Zane’s protests as he headed for the door.   
  
    Cole needed to find a solution to this mess, and he had less than an hour to do so.   
  
    Thankfully, Pixal hadn’t gone far. Cole caught up to her pretty quick a few buildings over. Only now did he bother to take a glance at what she was wearing, a button up shirt, black pants and suspenders. Her hair was up in a bun as well, far neater than it normally was.   
  
    At least she was trying to take her new job seriously.  
  
    “Hey, Pixal, wait up.” Cole kept running until he was a few feet behind her.   
  
    Pixal glanced back at him, eyes as unamused as ever. “You followed me.”  
  
    “Yes? I wanted to check on you.”  
  
    “Unnecessary, and I doubt Zane would approve of you being alone with me.”  
  
    Cole frowned. “Not to sound callous but I don’t care. Zane doesn’t get to tell me who to hang out with.”   
  
    “Strange.” Pixal mumbled. “But fine, I will not stop you.” She turned back to the path and kept walking.   
  
    Cole darted forward to fall in step with her. Her gaze was fixed ahead, unmoving. It was impossible to get a read on what she was thinking. Not even a quirk to give him some kind of hint.   
  
    “Uh, guessing your dad is a sore subject?” He rubbed his neck, hoping this conversation didn’t take a sour turn.  
  
    “I don’t have such things.”  
  
    “You almost punched Zane over it.”  
  
    “I almost punched you.” She glanced at him again. “And yet once again, you intervened. That could have been fatal and you intervened.”  
  
    Cole shrugged. “Instinct took over. Just want to do anything to keep the people I care about safe, you know?”   
  
    Pixal paused for a moment. Cole stopped as well.   
  
    “Yes,” she said. “I understand that feeling.”   
  
    He didn’t respond to that as she continued walking. It sounded like the start of a topic, but Pixal didn’t seem like she wanted to elaborate. He caught up once more, trying to think of something else to say.   
  
    “Um, so, outside of Zane how are you getting along with everyone else?”   
  
    “Jay’s questions are... exhausting.” Pixal shrugged. “But Nya and Skylor invited me to go shopping with them next weekend.”   
  
    “Hey, that’d be cool. Pick out some more clothes. You don’t have a lot of your own right?”   
  
    “I don’t need a lot.”  
  
    “Yeah but I bet you’d find something you’d like.” Cole tried to imagine what kind of fashion Pixal would be into considering her aversion to clothes. At least she seemed to like the color purple. “Anything else you want to do while you’re staying here?”   
  
    Her stare fixed on him again, not missing a step on the sidewalk. “I would like to get to know you more.”  
  
    Cole quickly brushed off the rush of heat to his cheeks. “Uh, thanks?” He wasn’t sure what caused her to say that. He couldn’t possibly be that interesting compared to the others.   
  
    “You’re so strange.” She stopped and turned to face him completely.  
  
    He frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
    “You are strange. You have been since the fight in the park.” She leaned forward, glancing him up and down. “Why did you not run?”  
  
    “What kind of question is that? I told you earlier, I want to protect the people I care about. Zane is important to me. I couldn’t just leave him there.”  
  
    She narrowed her eyes. “He is an android, built for combat, to take hits. You are not.”  
  
    “That doesn’t matter. If I can protect him, I will.”  
  
    “He is more durable than you, yet you stood in the way of a potential attack, twice.”   
  
    He sighed. “I just said–”  
  
    “Yes.” Pixal’s tone shifted, almost angry as she stood up straight. “But I do not understand. My father cares about me as well, but logically he knows I am built to fight while he is not. He logically knows to run and hide if something goes wrong.” She pointed her finger at him before jabbing his chest. “You do not. You ignore logic and stand in the way. You choose to stay and defend a weapon.”   
  
    Cole glared as he smacked her hand away. “He’s not a weapon. I know Zane isn’t human but he still gets to decide what he is, and so do you.”   
  
    She almost looked disgusted with the proposition, reeling back. “And where do you get that line of thinking? Too much empathy? We are machines. We are built for a purpose. His purpose is to fight. Mine is to assist. Even when other humans regard us with respect or kindness they know all we’ll ever be is what we’re told to do. You do not act this way. Why?”  
  
    What the hell was her line of questioning here? It must boil down to something, but so far Cole couldn’t pick it out. She seemed upset about the fact Cole kept handing her options. It was entirely possible no one had done that before, but that was probably because they didn’t consider what she was capable of in the first place.  
  
    “Pixal, you and Zane have an A.I. that’s never been built before.”   
  
    She only looked more disgusted. “That’s not what I–”  
  
    Cole held up a hand to stop her. “No, listen to me. Your A.I. is unique. You’re built to learn, to feel things, to view the world differently. Maybe you were built to assist, but I’d be willing to bet by the time you finish seeing the world around you, you’re going to be so much more than that. Zane is. He’s lived with Ronin, worked at the bar, made friends, started learning music.”   
  
    He put his hands in his hoodie pockets. “Weapons aren’t built to do that. I’ve seen him change so much and I’ve only known him for like, six months. I love Zane. I love him more every day. I never treated him like a machine because I never saw him as one. And yeah, it almost lead to an awful misunderstanding, but we worked that out.”   
  
    At least the tension seemed to leave Pixal’s system. Her shoulders relaxed as she tilted her head. God, she even did the head tilt. Her and Zane were more alike than either of them would probably admit.   
  
    “What do you mean?” She asked.  
  
    Cole cringed and rubbed his neck. “Uh, when I first confessed to him I tried to kiss him. I learned that not only did he not feel things he never took time off. It shocked me. I kept saying that he deserved better, that he didn’t deserve to be treated like a machine. He interpreted that as me thinking he was human which... didn’t end well.”   
  
    His shoulders sagged at the memory of Zane slamming the door in his face. If they hadn’t made up later on he was sure he’d still be beating himself up for that.   
  
    Another head tilt from Pixal. “If our A.I. makes us seem human, why not just accept that?”   
  
    Cole shrugged. “Because he’s not. You’re not. Your feelings might seem human, but the way you two experience the world is so much different. And there’s nothing wrong with that, you know?”   
  
    There was a pause as Pixal considered his words. Her gaze left him, studying the ground instead as her arms crossed.   
  
    He bit the inside of his cheek for a moment as he hesitated over his next words. “You said you didn’t understand why me caring about Zane would lead to me trying to take a bullet for him, that logically I should run. Logically, shouldn’t your dad keep you around since that’s your job?”  
  
    Pixal actually flinched. The green of her eyes flashed and distorted as her gaze moved back up to him, shock all over her features. “That–”  
  
    “But like you said,” Cole continued. “He doesn’t want to keep you trapped anymore, because he loves you. He wants you to experience the word for yourself. That’s why he left you with someone he trusts, who actually lives in the world instead of hiding from it.”   
  
    Her eyes kept distorting. It looked like she was trying to be angry, but couldn’t quite manage it. “But I love him too.” Her voice was even distorting, shifting pitches. “I want him to be safe. How can I keep him safe if he’s not here? I wanted to stay with him.”   
  
    Cole felt his own eyebrows press together as he tried to swallow away the pressure in his chest. It was making a lot more sense now. “But you didn’t tell him that. Because you thought you should just follow orders.”  
  
    Pixal didn’t say anything to that. Her head just dropped, fully staring at the ground now. He could see her shaking.   
  
    He hesitated, but eventually reached out to put a hand on her arm. “I’m sorry Pix, maybe next time he contacts Ronin you can ask?”  
  
    She shook her head and straightened up. “Do I? Do I defy his wishes out of my own selfish desire?”  
  
    He tried to smile. “Sorry, but that’s the trouble with free will. You have to make those decisions on your own.”   
  
    Her shaking stopped as she frowned. “I don’t like it. How do I uninstall?”   
  
    Cole blinked, taken aback by the comment before he burst into laughter. He had to snap his hand over his mouth to muffle it. “What? Was that a joke?”   
  
    Pixal shrugged. “Somewhat.”  
  
    “Hah, I knew you had a sense of humor in there.”   
  
    “I shall assume that’s a compliment.”  
  
    “It is, it is.” He gently gripped her shoulder to turn him back towards the tavern. “Come on, we should head back before they send someone else after us.”   
  
    “I... apologize for my outburst earlier.”   
  
    “Nah, no harm done.” Cole glanced at her. “And from what I can tell, Zane crossed a line. Um... if I can ask, why do you antagonize him?”   
  
    “Emotions are... rather illogical things.” Pixal said. “I’m not fond of how they cause me to behave at times. Acting before processing. I suppose his lack of control makes me feel more in control, but I am probably taking it too far.”   
  
    Cole decided not to mention how right that was. “It’s not lack of control, I don’t think. Zane’s just more used to expressing it. You should try it sometime. Start small if you want.”   
  
    She seemed to consider this and nodded. Cole let out a long sigh, glad there seemed to be some kind of progress. Now he just needed to talk to Zane about all this.   
  
    The pair of them headed back into the tavern, ten minutes till they were supposed to open. Zane spun around from his spot behind the bar. Stacking glasses. Cole bit his lip to keep himself from asking if the android had been nervous. Of course he was.   
  
    Zane glanced between them, obviously wanting to ask what happened but not feeling bold enough to.  
  
    “We just talked.” Cole pointed at him. “Calm down.”  
  
    “I didn’t say anything.”   
  
    “You’re easier to read than you think.” Cole took a seat at the end of the bar.   
  
    He was about to say something else, but blinked a few times as he watched Pixal walk up to Zane. Her shoulders were straight, her expression serious.   
  
    Cole held his breath.   
  
    “I should not be antagonizing you so much.” She began. “But Cole also thinks I should be more open with my feelings, so I would like to give it a try.”   
  
    Before anyone could say anything else Pixal held up her hand, flipping Zane off.   
  
    Cole bit his lip, but it wasn’t enough to stifle his laughter, so he had to cover his mouth.   
  
    Zane narrowed his eyes at the gesture before glancing at her face. “Is this supposed to be less insulting?”   
  
    “You’re welcome to flip me off as well, if you like.” Her expression hadn’t changed.   
  
    He put his hands on his hips. “I doubt even two middle fingers could properly convey how I feel towards you.”   
  
    “Oh? Do I get a poem?” She actually cracked a smile when she tilted her head.   
  
    “It’s a work in progress.” Zane said.   
  
    “I look forward to it.” Pixal kept smiling as she stepped around him and began to put the glasses away.   
  
    There was a brief moment of confusion on Zane’s face. Cole chose not to comment on it.   
  
    He patted the counter to get Zane’s attention. “Hey, if you think you’re good, I gotta head back home.”   
  
    His boyfriend seemed disappointed. “Are you sure?”   
  
    “Yeah, still stuff to do.” He leaned on the counter and gestured for Zane to come closer. “But feel free to swing by after work, hm?”   
  
    The android leaned closer, glancing at Pixal who began to quietly hum. He whispered, “What did you say to her?”  
  
    Cole smirked, tugging Zane into a kiss. “You should ask her yourself. Talk to you tonight.”   
  
    Zane only looked more confused. Cole almost felt bad about it, but he could explain more later. Hopefully his boyfriend could figure some of this out on his own.   
  
\----------------------  
  
    With his processors constantly running in the background, Zane had to assume this is what a headache felt like.   
  
    Whatever Cole said to Pixal, her behavior seemed to change. Her insults weren’t any less, but they were always done with a lighter tone. Any attempts Zane made to snap back only amused her. Most times she wouldn’t even reply, just walk away to get back to work.  
  
    Overall, they got through the evening without an incident.  
  
    Zane asked her what her and Cole talked about. She simply responded with, “What Cole and I discuss is our business.”  
  
    Which pissed Zane off, but he couldn’t argue, considering he said the same thing to her the other day.   
  
    So he stopped pressing the issue until after closing. Jay had already gone home. Kai and Nya would likely be out shortly. Pixal seemed to be taking her time putting the clean glasses away. She was humming again.   
  
    “Your change in attitude is very curious.” Zane commented, making sure all the bottles were in place. At the very least, they established on day one that Pixal shouldn’t be moving them around.   
  
    “Curious how,” she said. “From what I hear, you changed a lot over the years.”   
  
    “I suppose I just wonder about the cause.”   
  
    “It’s nothing profound, I just decided I needed a better way to sort my emotions out.” She shrugged and turned to look at him, leaning against the bar. “And I want my stay here to be as painless as possible.”   
  
    “So you wish to stop fighting?”  
  
    She smiled at that, slightly tilting her head. “Not really, arguing with you is... fun.”   
  
    “You must be joking.”  
  
    “Nope, your frustration amuses me.” She hummed again as she stood up straight. She stepped around Zane and out from the bar area. “It’s... funny.”   
  
    “You’re insufferable.” Zane glared.  
  
    She just giggled at that. “Yes, like that. At any rate, we’re mostly done. I think I’m going to rest. You shouldn’t loiter anyway, right? Cole is expecting you.”   
  
    Zane ignored the urge to keep arguing. For one, she only found it entertaining, and two she was right. He shouldn’t keep Cole waiting too long or his boyfriend would inevitably be up too late again.   
  
    After swapping a couple more bottles he bid her goodnight, trying to be polite. She waved, only to flip him off once more. She laughed when he glared.  
  
    Unbelievable.   
  
    He walked to Cole’s house, as he usually did. When he got close he sent his boyfriend a text so he didn’t have to ring the doorbell. Lou was likely asleep right now.   
  
    Cole waited outside the door when Zane got there. He flashed a smile, opening it and letting Zane go inside first.  
  
    “No more SOS texts.” Cole said. “I take it that things went smoother?”  
  
    “Yes, and no.” Zane said. “She’s still quite rude, but she’s treating it more like a game now than anything. I don’t know if I find it more irritating or not.”   
  
    “Hah, wait till she meets Lloyd. That game of insults could last a week.”  
  
    Zane shivered. “Or they join forces.”   
  
    “Okay, that’s actually a scary thought.” Cole frowned. “But whatever, I didn’t ask you to come over to talk about that.”  
  
    “Then why did you?” Zane didn’t move from his spot. Not until Cole did. Should they just sit in the living room or go upstairs?   
  
    “Well, getting Pixal to talk about her feelings seemed to calm her down. Assumed the same thing would work for you.” Cole finally headed for the stairs.   
  
    Zane followed. “Did we not do that the other day?”   
  
    “Yeah, and if anything you got more pissed off.”   
  
    He sighed in frustration, not wanting to admit it. He’d done his best to quiet his temper and get rid of his over protective instincts, but perhaps putting a lid on his temper was only making it worse.   
  
    But he didn’t want to admit to all the small things that were annoying him. They were illogical. It didn’t make any sense. Pixal being a physical threat should be his only concern.   
  
    So why did it feel like she was threatening so much more than that?   
  
    “You know, you haven’t said anything about the fact I went to talk to her.” Cole glanced back at him as he opened his bedroom door. “And don’t tell me it didn’t annoy you.”   
  
    “I... do not have the right to stop you.” Zane crossed his arms as he forced the words out.   
  
    “No, but that’s not the point.” He held the door open, clearly waiting on Zane. “Come on, Zane. You don’t have to figure it out yourself, remember?”  
  
    He let out a defeated sigh as he walked into the room. He kept his arms crossed, his walls up, at least for now. “Fine, it did annoy me. You seemed to be taking her side.”  
  
    “Hey, what you said about her dad was pretty shitty and you know it.”   
  
    Another sigh. “Yes, it was, and I’m aware that you just want the arguing to stop, but it seems like you and the others have a lot of support for someone we just met.”   
  
    Cole narrowed his eyes. “The others?”  
  
    “Hah, you weren’t there yesterday before work started.” Zane rolled his eyes. “Nya and Skylor almost got in trouble for talking to her so much. I had to deal with Nya snapping at me as well after I pointed out that Pixal arranged the chairs on table seven wrong.”   
  
    His boyfriend stepped past him and sat on the bed. “That is a tad nitpicky.”   
  
    “So? Why is she the one arguing that point for Pixal? Why is everyone treating her like some kind of celebrity when she tried to kill me?”   
  
    Cole’s expression didn’t change. His eyes were fixed on Zane.  
  
    Then the android caught a flash of a smile. “You’re jealous.”  
  
    Zane glared. “I am not. She just–”   
  
    “Zane, you are, you absolutely are.”   
  
    “That makes no sense. Why would I be jealous?”  
  
    Cole cringed a bit. “Well, she shows up and beats you in a fight. Not even twenty four hours later she’s hired at the tavern, working the same job you do. Everyone’s fawning over her. You’re used to being one of a kind and now you’re not.”   
  
    The joints in Zane’s knuckles popped as he took a step back. “I don’t care if I’m one of a kind or not, Cole.”   
  
    “Maybe I worded that wrong.” Cole ran his hand through his hair. “You keep challenging Pixal because she makes you feel... obsolete? Like, she might replace you or something.”   
  
    Zane’s anger made him want to argue with that. Him? Being replaced? Not if Pixal kept trying to run the bar that way.   
  
    But he thought for a moment, realizing it wasn’t just his job that could be at risk. The others spoke to her as often as they could. Hell, Jay–who typically never stopped pestering Zane for information–barely spoke to him at all yesterday. Ronin was getting along with her well, perhaps a product of her staying at his house for the time being.   
  
    And Zane wasn’t unaware of the way Pixal watched Cole. He couldn’t read her expression, and perhaps her hovering close was just a means to make Zane angry, but it was working.   
  
    He already struggled in the past with even admitting he liked Cole because he constantly assumed the musician would be better off dating a human. Someone better suited for the task than an android.   
  
    And now this new android appeared and in less than a day she had Cole laughing and smiling.   
  
    Zane’s shoulders dropped. He glanced to the side, at Cole’s vintage record player that sat in the corner of his room. “Perhaps I am jealous.”   
  
    “That’s okay.” Cole got up and walked over to him. Zane still didn’t look at him. “A lot of stuff is changing because she showed up, it’s okay if that bothers you.”   
  
    “It’s making me act childish.”   
  
    “Only because you didn’t know what it was. Hey, look at me.”  
  
    Zane wanted to be stubborn and say no, but a warm hand on his cheek convinced him otherwise. Cole’s eyes were gentle. Zane always spent too much time studying, making a game out of finding the shades of green.   
  
    “I’m not going to replace you.” Cole held his face. “You’re not replaceable. I love you, and if you ever doubt that I want you to tell me, okay? I honestly can’t stand the idea of you walking around not knowing that.”   
  
    Zane couldn’t keep himself from smiling ever so slightly. “Understood.”   
  
    He let Cole pull him into a kiss, one of his hands moving to the back of Zane’s head. He took in the warmth, taking note that the tips of Cole’s fingers were still cold from waiting outside.   
  
    “Hey,” Cole whispered as he still hovered close. “Might also have an idea on better way to vent your frustration.”   
  
    Zane raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”   
  
    Cole just winked at him before tugging him back into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debatable if this situation is fixed but it'll be fixed more later 
> 
> but up next we have a valentine's date and later Pixal realizing she likes music and something (or someone) else...


	36. 11.1 Box of Chocolate Spilled on the Floor, Can't Put Them Back Where They Were Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's a nervous disaster, barely able to work up the nerves to ask if Skylor just wants to hang out on Valentine's day. Skylor's not much better, swearing up and down it'd never happen. 
> 
> But of course, just when things seem to be going in the right direction someone has to come by and screw it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heckin... finally got this done h
> 
> Think part of my block for this was the formatting of this chapter was bothering me but you know, sometimes you just have to write a bunch of smaller scenes to set up for stuff later that's just how it be. 
> 
> Besides it gave me a reason to bring Lloyd back for a bit I miss him

    Lloyd rolled his eyes for what had to be the thirtieth time. Kai was still pacing around the room in his apartment while Lloyd sat on the sofa, an entire bag of mini snickers on his lap. His second can of Sprite sat on the coffee table, only half empty. Overall it’d be an ideal situation.  
  
    If Kai wasn’t using him to practice.  
  
    “Okay, what about this.” Kai turned to look at him. “Instead of a Valentine’s hang out I just go visit her with some flowers. Or maybe I should just send her some with a cute note. No no, she’d prefer it if I gave them to her myself, right?”  
  
    “Why are you asking me?” Lloyd almost shouted as he unwrapped another piece of candy. “I’m eleven, all this romance stuff is gross and stupid.” He jammed the chocolate in his mouth and crunched through the peanuts.   
  
    “Because Nya would just tease me about it, Jay would blab, and Cole managed to snag Zane by sheer dumb luck.”  
  
    Lloyd frowned, not sure that was accurate, but it’s not like he’d know if it was.   
  
    Romance stuff was dumb.   
  
    “You could ask Ronin.” He suggested.  
  
    Kai laughed out loud, at first serious and then slipping into nervous. “Are you kidding? He’s practically Skylor’s dad now. Ugh, god, if I make her upset he’s going to come after me with barbed wire I just know it.”   
  
    “I’m never going to date if it makes everyone act this dumb.” Lloyd got another snickers. “Doesn’t Skylor already like you anyway? What’s the big deal?”  
  
    “The big deal is if I over step her boundaries and ruin our friendship I’ll never forgive myself.” Kai shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. “I don’t just like her, Lloyd, she’s my best friend. I don’t want to ruin that.”   
  
    Lloyd’s frown deepened, to a point of disgust. “Well if she’s your best friend wouldn’t she just tell you if you’re out of bounds?”   
  
    Kai opened his mouth before closing it again, seeming to heavily consider the advice.   
  
    “Whatever, this is dumb. Can we stop now? I wanna watch TV.”  
  
    “No, you promised to help.” Kai pointed at him. “That’s why I’m letting you have so much junkfood. So either you help or I’m taking it away.”   
  
    Lloyd weighed his options. Candy was good. Soda was good. Listening to this for another minute would drive him mad. He glanced at the bag, then the can on the table. Slowly he reached over and picked it up and took a short sip before he took off sprinting.   
  
    “Lloyd! Don’t you dare!” Kai shouted.  
  
    Lloyd cackled as he darted into Kai’s room and slammed the door shut and locked it. Kai rammed into it, tried the knob, then kicked it in frustration.  
  
    “I’ll tell your dad.” His big brother threatened.   
  
    “You tell dad I’ll dig up those Spanish poems I caught you writing and send them to Skylor.”  
  
    A gasp. “You wouldn’t dare.”   
  
    Lloyd took a sip of his soda, making sure to slurp on it this time for emphasis.   
  
    “Fine, but jokes on you. There’s no TV in my room.”   
  
    Lloyd glanced around. Somehow he’d forgotten that, his frown returning to his face.   
  
    Whatever, he wasn’t about to leave and suffer Kai’s wrath. Instead he wandered over to the bed and sat on it, looking at Flame’s tank. The bearded dragon was out sunning on his log, glancing in Lloyd’s direction. He smiled at the lizard as he pulled out another snickers.  
  
    “Are you eating chocolate on my bed?” Kai shouted.  
  
    Lloyd just blew a raspberry as he opened the package.   
  
\-------------------  
  
    It wasn’t normal for Skylor to go to the tavern early. Typically she waited until Kai or Jay went to work before tagging along, but she felt restless. Kai was unusually quiet replying to texts, and with it being Sunday she was left without much to do. She’d already cleaned her kitchen and her bathroom.  
  
    She really should talk to Ronin about getting her into a local school after summer.   
  
    So she decided to take a page out of Zane’s book and go to the tavern early. Maybe she could do some deep cleaning in the kitchen since Zane and Pixal didn’t touch it as much as the front area. Speaking of which, both androids seemed to be out somewhere.   
  
    “Where’s Zane?” Skylor asked, loud enough that Ronin could hear her in his office.  
  
    “At Cole’s I think. Pixal’s doing something with Nya.”   
  
    Made it seem even quieter in here than usual.   
  
    She headed over to talk to Ronin more, only to hear him talk anyway. Someone must have called him.  
  
    “Hey Dareth.” Ah, it was the husband. “Huh? They what? You’re kidding me. Guess that means I can open the tavern on Valentine’s.”   
  
    Oh, this was a personal conversation. Skylor spun on her heel and tried to leave, but still caught the tail end of it.   
  
    “Whatever, we’ll just plan something another day. Maybe I can get away with leaving early and have Zane close.”   
  
    Skylor chuckled to herself as she moved to the kitchen. That was assuming Zane didn’t already have plans. She wasn’t unaware that the android was putting more effort into spending his free time with Cole ever since Pixal showed up.   
  
    Hopefully all that would get sorted. Skylor could practically feel the envy coming off Zane in waves whenever Pixal was around. As for Pixal, well, Skylor wasn’t sure what she was picking up from the android.   
  
    Whatever, it wasn’t her business to overthink it.  
  
    She tried to keep herself busy. Cleaning the frier wasn’t on her list of pleasant activities so she decided to start with cleaning out the bottom of the freezer. Too many crumbs had built up around the boxes on the floor. She borrowed the jacket that hung on the wall before stepping in. It was a bit tedious, moving all the boxes out of the way before going to get the broom and sweep it all out.   
  
    Halfway through, the freezer door opened, revealing Ronin.   
  
    He raised an eyebrow at her. “Huh, almost thought you were kidding about deep cleaning.”  
  
    “Would rather stay busy.” She shrugged.   
  
    “I should buy you some video games or something.” He seemed to think seriously about it for a moment. “Don’t overwork yourself in the cold either, hard to tell if you’re body getting overheated.”  
  
    She tried not to laugh. He was using that parental tone he claimed he didn’t have again. “I’m alright, I take breaks if it gets too cold.”  
  
    “Right,” he rubbed his neck. “Anyway I came to ask you if you had any plans this Friday.”  
  
    Skylor frowned. “I don’t think so, why?”  
  
    “Well, Valentine’s day and all that.”  
  
    Oh, right.  
  
    She went back to sweeping. “No, no plans. I can work that night if you need me to.”  
  
    “Hah, you’re seriously telling me Kai hasn’t asked you to hang out? Or something?”   
  
    She shrugged again. “Well he has school that morning, might want to work that evening too.”  
  
    Ronin ran his hand over his face, mumbling out, “He’s hopeless.”   
  
    Skylor twisted the broom in her grip, ignoring the nausea in her stomach. “Can you blame him? I’m sure he’s conflicted about having a crush on someone like me.”  
  
    Ronin narrowed his eyes. “What does that mean?”   
  
    “You know–”  
  
    “No, I don’t know.” Now he crossed his arms. “Kai was careful not to misgender you from day one. The two of you are best friends. There’s no way in hell your gender has anything to do with his hesitation.”  
  
    “Well he’s only had crushes on girls before–”  
  
    “You are a girl.”  
  
    Skylor huffed, not fond of being interrupted as she turned to face Ronin. “You know what I mean.”   
  
    He shook his head. “I think he’s just a shy brat who’s too obsessed with matching everything up to those foreign dramas he watches. And if by some slim chance it does have to do with your gender I’ll slap him into next week.”   
  
    She tried not to laugh at that. “Please don’t.”   
  
    “Whatever, date or not do you want to go shopping sometime this week?”   
  
    “For what?”   
  
    “A new outfit, or something. Should be prepared just in case.”  
  
    This time she did smile, ignoring the temptation to embarrass him for the kind gesture. “Sounds fun, better than cleaning at least.”  
  
    “Hell yeah it does. Alright, back to work.” Ronin gave her a wave before he shut the door.   
  
    Skylor went back to sweeping for a few minutes, trying to think about what kind of outfit she’d even get. Maybe something red, or would that be too much? Some pinks to go with it perhaps. As long as it wasn’t too lacy it shouldn’t be that over the top.  
  
    Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Skylor pulled it out, not recognizing the number. “Hello?” She said as she answered it, rolling the broom back and forth in her hand.  
  
    There was just silence on the end of the line. She repeated her greeting but still nothing.   
  
    It made her uneasy, but she shrugged and hung up. Maybe just a wrong number or a telemarketer whose line wasn’t working right.   
  
    She returned to sweeping once more. At least this side was almost done.   
  
\--------------------  
  
    Kai’s palms were sweaty. His heart was racing. He stood there, still frozen outside the back door of the restaurant.   
  
    “You’re so pathetic.” Nya said behind him. “Can we please just go inside?”   
  
    “Easy for you to say. I can’t screw this up.”  
  
    “You won’t.”  
  
    “Also easy for you to say seeing as you and Jay are so into each other.”  
  
    She put her hands on her hips. “We’re not, we’re friends. It makes it pretty easy to talk about how we feel about each other. The same should go for you two.” She narrowed her eyes. “You’re just a coward.”   
  
    “But what if she says no?”  
  
    “Then say ‘okay’ and that’s the end of the conversation.” Nya jerked open the door and shoved him through. “Now let’s go!”   
  
    Kai stumbled inside, almost tripping on the edge of the floor. His body instantly went rigid as he looked around. Skylor wasn’t even in sight, not that it made him calm down at all.  
  
    Nya kept acting like nothing was going on as she put up her coat and went to get an apron. He couldn’t act casual, not yet. He needed to ask Skylor before they started working and things got busy.   
  
    He headed out of the kitchen to look for her. Zane and Pixal were at the bar, surprisingly civil for a change as they did prep work, although Zane gave her a judging stare when she did the strawberries.   
  
    Skylor was sitting at one of the tables, munching on fries as she looked at her phone. Kai took a deep breath before heading over, hands jammed in his pockets. At least Jay wasn’t here to interrupt yet.   
  
    “Hey,” he tried to sound smooth, though his nerves caused it to come out more like a croak.  
  
    Skylor glanced up at him and smiled. “Hey, finally got here I see?”  
  
    “Yeah,” he laughed. Why was he laughing? “Um, early dinner?”  
  
    “Late lunch, kind of forgot. At least you know the fries are prepped.” She chuckled. “Had lots of free time.”   
  
    “Right, free time.” Wait, where was he going with that. That was a terrible lead in. “Speaking of which do you uh... are you...”   
  
    Her smile dropped as she stared at him, clearly waiting for him to finish the sentence.  
  
    Christ, he couldn’t do this. He was a mess. Just do it as friends, just as friends. That was casual enough right? Not too much pressure?   
  
    “If uh, if you’d like I was wondering if we could...” He ran his hand through his hair, probably messing up half the styling he did. “If you’d like to hang out on Valentine’s day.”  
  
    She dropped the fry she’d been holding.  
  
    “Just uh, it can be casual if you want.” He spoke faster and faster. “Doesn’t have to be serious maybe just hanging at the park, or some dinner, or late lunch if you still want to work. I’d just...” God, why was it so hot in here? He could feel sweat on the back of his neck. “Like to treat you to something, if that’s okay.”   
  
    “Are you asking me out?”  
  
    Kai squeaked, his whole body going rigid. He swore he heard Pixal giggling in the background but he refused to turn around. “I, uh, not if you don’t want me to be. If you’re not interested in that I understand.”   
  
    Her gaze seemed serious, but he could see her hand shaking. “Kai, are you asking me out or not?”  
  
    He cringed before trying to shift it into a smile. “Um, yeah?”   
  
    She stared for a moment before smiling back, cheeks turning red. “Then, um, yeah. I’d like to hang out on Friday.”   
  
    Kai’s nerves fled in an instant. For a moment he just stood there in shock, barely registering what she said.   
  
    Then he grinned as wide as physically possible. He clenched his fists, so close to shouting at the top of his lungs until he remembered where he was. Was someone clapping? He turned around to see Ronin standing in the hallway, a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
    “Congrats kid, you finally did it.”  
  
    “Oh shove off, Ronin.” He pouted. “At least it didn’t take me a whole year of running away to confess.”  
  
    The grin vanished. “Low blow.”  
  
    “He’s not incorrect.” Zane shrugged.   
  
    “Can all of you mind your own business anyway?” Kai continued to pout.  
  
    “You did kind of confess in the middle of the restaurant.” Skylor pointed out, her face even redder than before.  
  
    Right.  
  
    “Well um, I’ll text you to get details.” He told her. “Gonna... get to work now.”   
  
    He tried to shuffle back to the kitchen only for Ronin to shout after him. “You better buy some flowers.”  
  
    “Shove off, Ronin!”   
  
\----------------  
  
    Skylor hummed, checking the mirror once more. Ends of her hair were curled, new dress on, light make up. It looked nice, really nice. She spun around in the dress, loving the way the skirt twirled. It was so simply, the only pattern on the collar, but it was still cute. She had on leggings underneath to combat the cold, as well as a dark brown jacket she planned to wear over it.   
  
    Yeesh, Friday already. The week seemed to fly by, not that she was complaining. It was her first real date. Dinner with her best friend no less. Hopefully she wasn’t too dressed up. Kai insisted on doing something more casual not just for their nerves but also for their wallets. Ronin offered to give her money to pay for something fancier but she wouldn’t take it.   
  
    She took a handful of selfies with her phone, trying to kill time. She’d probably gotten ready far too early. Kai probably only just got home from school, and he mentioned wanting to work on some projects before leaving so he wasn’t too bogged down this weekend.   
  
    She opened her messages, foolishly not looking at the name before sending one of the photos. She thought she was sending it to Jay, but then realized the previous messages didn’t seem familiar.  
  
    Glancing up farther, she saw Kai’s name at the top.  
  
    She squeaked, typing as quickly as she could on her phone.  
  
    > _No! That was supposed to be a surprise! Don’t tell me you saw it!_  
  
    She quickly went to the right person, sending a picture to Jay to show off the look. Maybe after the date she’d send it to everyone else.   
  
    Jay, at least, was quick to reply.  
  
    > _Looks good! Kai might die._  
  
    Maybe he had. No reply from him, even though the message said it had been read. She tried not to let her head warp that into something bad. He got shy easy about stuff like this, stuttered a lot, it happened before. He was probably just trying to think of what to say.   
  
    And, again, if he was working on homework maybe he was trying to focus on that first. Or he was listening to what she said and pretending he hadn’t seen it so he could act surprised when he got here.   
  
    Skylor giggled at that idea. Her opening the door and Kai being over dramatic as he gasped in shock, maybe pretended to faint. Where did he pick that habit up from? Nya wasn’t nearly as dramatic.   
  
    There was a knock on the door. Skylor frowned. Was Kai here already? He had homework to do. That or it could be her neighbor. She shrugged and put her phone next to her purse on the counter as she headed over to open it.   
  
    Three people stood outside. She recognized all of them but her gaze shot to the man in the center as her heart started to pound in her chest.   
  
    Clouse’s smile was short and sly as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
    “Quite a long ways from home, aren’t you sapling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O h
> 
> Whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I will never apologize for cliffhangers lmao


End file.
